Protecting Jace
by Paradoxing
Summary: Clary is a 16 year old Agent that has just graduated from The Academy. Her first task: The Herondales. Someone's after them and it's Clary's job to keep them safe. The task seems simple enough, it's what she was trained to do. But what will happen when she meets their arrogant son, Jace? It's kind of hard to protect someone you want nothing more than to kill yourself. More inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! So I'm back with a new story. I wanted to do something with Clary and Jace, because why the hell not? It's all human this time, no superpowers (Sorry). So we all know how much of an ass Jace is and I'm going to lay it on you pretty thick. You'll probably hate him or love him, maybe both. Clary, of course, is totally badass in this story. Not a fragile Clary that you might be used to (You're welcome), although she has her moments. I'll still be finishing Storms, I have many more things that have to happen. So enjoy this and let me know what you think.**

 **Full summary: Clary is a sixteen year old Agent that has just graduated from The Academy at the top of her class. Her first task: The Herondales. Someone is after them and it is Clary's job to keep them safe. The task seems simple enough, it's what she was trained to do. But what will happen when she meets their arrogant son, Jace? It's kind of hard to protect someone that you want nothing more than to kill yourself. Jace Herondale is a seventeen year old senior in high school, the captain of the football team, and the boyfriend of the hottest girl in school. But he's just learned that someone is out to get him and his parents. His world is soon turned upside down when a certain redhead is thrown into his life to protect him. Will he fall for the stubborn redhead? Will they be able to protect his family? Clace with some Sizzy and Malec. Rating may change to M.**

 **Also if anyone is interested in betaing (hope I'm saying that right) this story, send me a PM :)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Song:_

 _**Harps by Max and the Moon_

* * *

Lucian Graymark sat behind his mahogany desk, tapping his foot in tune with the grandfather clock's sweep hand in order to calm his nerves. A beige folder sat on the center of his desk, fraught with papers holding the details of that specific case. It was an important case—one of the most important that he'd ever encountered—and he needed the best of the best to execute what needed to be done. There were many options, but there was one Agent that Lucian had his utmost faith in. He'd had the privilege of interacting with this Agent over the years and knew they would be perfect for the job. But even knowing this, he still had an overwhelming sense of anxiety that twisted in his stomach. Lucian knew of the Agent's past, it was not a good one, but they never let it effect their performance. And being a former Agent, he knew an astounding performance when he saw one.

The door to Lucian's office opened, drawing his attention as a small voice filled the space. "Mr. Graymark, your two o'clock has just arrived."

Lucian nodded to his secretary. "Thank you, Tessa. Send her in."

"Yes, sir."

The soft click of her heels resounded as she retreated from the room. Lucian fixed his posture by sitting up straighter in his desk chair and smoothing out his suit. He'd always hated suits, but it was protocol. Today was important and it was crucial that he was professional.

A few moments later, the door opened and Lucian saw a flash of bright red hair. The Agent walked forward, her hands clasped behind her back. She stood in front of his desk, a chair on either side of her. Lucian pointed toward one of the chairs. "Have a seat, Agent."

She smiled then, taking a seat and relaxing. "You know, Luke, no one from the Academy is here. There's no need for the formalities."

A grin spread across Lucian's face. "Any other time, that would be acceptable, but this is important, Clarissa."

That seemed to pull her attention. "Clarissa?" She said with a hint of distaste. "Wow, this _is_ serious. Do tell."

Lucian sat forward and pushed the folder towards her, flipping it open. The Agent scooted her chair towards the desk to get a closer look. He knew how attentive she was to details. It was one of her many strengths. The folder opened to reveal the details of the case as he spoke.

"Stephen Herondale, you are familiar with him, yes?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's a top notch lawyer. Put away tons of drug dealers, money launderers, sketchy cops, etcetera. A good man, makes our jobs a lot easier."

Lucian nodded, impressed by how much she already knew. "Yes, well we have just been informed that Hodge Starkweather—a mobster that Stephen put away years ago—has been released from prison." He took a moment for her to process that before continuing, "Now we do not know the exact whereabouts of Mr. Starkweather, but what we do know is that he wants revenge. He is ruthless in his ways and will probably kill to get what he wants, but we cannot let him get to Stephen or his family."

"Sorry to ask, but what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

"This, Clarissa," Lucian smiled. "Is your first assignment."

The Agent laughed incredulously. "Seriously? I literally just graduated from the Academy two days ago. I _just_ went from Trainee to Agent."

"And you were at the top of your class, if I may remind you. Also from what I've seen, you are more than prepared for a job out in the field. Even at sixteen, you've already surpassed some of the best agents out in the field."

Her eyes widened with shock. "You're really putting me out into the field? I'm going on an actual assignment?"

Lucian wasn't expecting her to question it. From her skill, she should've saw this day coming. "Yes and yes. You are to start as soon as possible."

Her emerald green eyes brightened as she looked at him. "Well, what's the assignment exactly?"

Lucian flipped to a specific place in the folder, removing a small photo. "This is Jace Herondale—Stephen's only child. Now, we know Starkweather won't try to get Stephen directly. Being the psychopath that he is, he will most likely go after the kid. Your job is to protect him. You'll be thrown into his life at home, at school, you will follow him everywhere. We have a copious amount of agents that will be set up along the perimeter, but you will be on the inside. No one, other than the Herondales, are to know who you are. This is a very important assignment, Agent, and I trust that you will be able to handle the task. Do you?"

The Agent looked at the picture situated on the desk. "So you're saying, I'm going to be stuck babysitting this kid until this entire thing blows over. _That's_ the big assignment."

Lucian laughed. "Herondale is a year older than you, but nonetheless you are to watch him, keep him safe. That is all Stephen asks of us. He will take care of himself and his wife, it is the child he is worried about."

"So, just keep him safe. That's all." She said.

He nodded. "It will not be as easy as you might think, but yes, that's all."

The Agent smiled and rubbed her small, pale hands together. "Well you've got yourself a deal." She picked up the picture. "Seems simple enough."

But Lucian knew this was far from simple. This agent was in for a wild ride and it would only benefit her if she thought of it that way. "As simple as it might seem, there are many things that could go wrong and it is your job to stay focused and do what you were taught to do. Stephen is a great man and phenomenal at what he does, the city needs him."

She sat up straighter in her chair and gave an affirmative nod. "Yes, sir. I promise to keep them safe."

She was ready. Lucian stood, flipping the folder closed to hand it to her. She took it and held it tight. "This is all you need to know on the Herondale family. Look it over, study it, because your job starts next week. Your name is: Clary Fray. That is what you will go by at school and in public. You are to check in with me every week to give me updates on the case. I have faith in you, Clarissa. You'll do great."

She smiled. "Thanks Lu—Director Graymark." She recovered quickly.

Lucian walked around the desk to stand in front of her. He pulled her into a hug, knowing that he was breaking all kinds of rules, but this girl was like a daughter to him and sending her off to her first assignment was hard. He knew what it was like out in the field and even though he knew she could handle it, it still made him nervous.

"Luke." She laughed a little. "I'll be okay."

He let her go, but gripped her shoulders. "You better be. You made a promise to the Agency to protect the Herondales, but I made a promise to your parents to protect _you_. So try not to get yourself killed out there."

Her smile faltered a little at the mention of her parents, but not as much as he thought it would. She was slowly getting better and he was proud of her for it.

"I'll try my best." She said with a smile, "but I make no promises."

He laughed. "I'll accept that." He pushed her towards the door. "Now go. Study. You've got a big week coming up."

She nodded and tucked the folder into her side, giving him a mock salute. "Sir yes sir."

Lucian returned to his spot behind his desk. "Just get the hell out of here, kid." He said with a grin.

He heard her laugh as she exited the room into the corridor, leaving him alone to think. He'd seen many cases like this; the agent gets put into the life of a client. The most common issue in this situation is that the Agent gets so caught up in the other life that they forget their original task. It was how most Agents failed their missions, but all Lucian could hope was that Clarissa didn't do the same.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **~A**


	2. Golden Boy

**So I just checked the website and saw that I have 15 follows for this story already. What is up with that, you guys rock. I think a treat is well deserved, so here's the first chapter of my story _Protecting Jace_. Enjoy lovelies. And to that reviewer that asked if Clary will still be the "short freckled" Clary or "Super Sexy Agent" Clary, I believe she can be both. Clary is definitely strong in this fanfic, but she'll still have those moments where you see who she really is behind the Agent. As for Jace, he's not weak in the least, just not an Agent. He's still kickass though if you were ever worried about Jace being fragile. I could never write him that way. Anyway . . . enough about that, get reading!**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Run Boy Run by Woodkid (Scene 1)_

 _**Freedom by Pharrell Williams (Scene 2)_

* * *

Jace Herondale's feet pounded against the grass covered field as he ran. This was the exhilarating feeling he longed for, _ached for_ each day. He scanned the perimeter, internally debating on the best route to take. A small grin tugged at his lips at the narrow pocket before him. That was all he needed. He took off faster, following the narrow path. It was taking him exactly where he wanted to go. Before the others could realize what he'd just done, Jace turned around, finding that the ball was already on its way to him. It spiraled through the warm, crisp air with no resistance. Perfect. The ball hit its mark, right into his outstretched hands. Now this part, Jace was not in the least bit unfamiliar with it. Scoring. Winning. It was in his blood. No one could get in his way when he wanted victory.

Jace dropped the ball from where he stood in the end-zone and grinned at some of the smug faces on his teammates. Even if it were just a scrimmage game, his teammates were constantly jealous of his performance. It wasn't his fault that he had this amazing skill. Maybe if they practiced more, they would be half as good as him. Maybe.

"Nice job, Herondale." His coach's voice rang out over the field. "As usual."

Jace wanted to say that he was simply picking up the slack from the rest of his teammates, but thought better of it. They were already jealous enough, no need to hurt their egos any more. "Happy to help." was all he said.

Jace trailed over to the bench on the sideline and picked up his water bottle. It was a long game, but no amount of time could taint his performance. He's just as superior in the first-quarter than he is in the fourth. Not to toot his own horn, because plenty of other people do that for him, but he was pretty amazing. Jace looked up from his spot on the bench to see his best friend, Alec, walking towards him. His choppy jet black hair was sticking to his head, almost fully covering his piercing blue eyes. His frame wasn't as lanky as it used to be, but it was no match for Jace's own. The only thing Alec had on him was the height, something that he didn't really mind. Jace's best friend was a catch, much like him, but he didn't have the ego to back it up.

He'd accepted Alec's sexuality a while ago, but watching him pine over the same guy for months was hard to watch. Jace had almost gone up to the sparkly dude himself, but later decided that it wasn't his place to interfere. He figured Alec would make a move someday. _Someday this century, he hoped_. Alec plopped down next to him on the bench, retrieving his own bottle. "Are you ever going to let anyone else catch the ball? Or do you have some kind of eternal dibs on it?"

Jace shrugged. "Not my problem if I'm the only reliable one out on the field."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You're so full of yourself, Jace."

"You would be too if you were me." He motioned to himself. If there was one thing he loved more than football, it was pissing people off. Especially Alec. Jace knew how much of an asshole he was, but he didn't care. Acting this way seemed to get him where he was now. He was the guy all girls wanted and all guys wanted to be. He was at the top, exactly where he was meant to be.

"Whatever." Alec scoffed. "Izzy is throwing some party next Friday and she's inviting people like crazy. I think she's going all out this time."

Another one of Izzy's iconic parties. Jace had gone to a fair share of them. It was where he met his current girlfriend, Kaelie. She was the hottest chick there and Jace had to have her. Most people got completely trashed, something Jace couldn't do during the season. He had to be on his A-game at all times, but he still wouldn't miss it. "Well, I'm game if you are. Maybe Mr. Sparkles will be there." He waggled his brows.

Alec's cheeks got slightly pinker which made Jace grin. "I have to stay and watch Izzy. You know how she gets when she's drunk."

Jace had witnessed, firsthand, Alec punching multiple dudes in the face for touching Izzy. That was only if Izzy was too drunk to do it herself. Jace was into badass chicks, but it would be too weird with Izzy. She was like a sister to him, considering how much time he spent at the Lightwood's mansion. Besides, he'd already snagged the hottest girl in school.

"Yeah, I know."

Alec stood from the bench. "Well, I should head home before Izzy attempts to cook dinner."

Jace grimaced. "Hasn't anyone told her that her cooking resembles the plague?"

"Yes. Everyday, but she just won't quit." Alec shook his head. "She says she just needs more 'practice'."

"Maybe she'll learn her lesson when she starts _another_ fire." Jace chuckled.

"Probably not."

Jace nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Probably not."

"I'm gonna go hit the showers." Alec turned back toward the field, taking a drink of water. "Catch you later, Herondale."

"Later, Lightwood." Jace called after him.

As he sat there, he realized he had to get home himself. Jace noticed his parents acting strange for the past couple of days. They were always whispering and giving each other weird looks. Something was up and he wanted to know what it was. Of course he would hear it from Kaelie for not waiting until she was done with cheer practice, but he couldn't have cared less. She could find another ride home, he wasn't a damn taxi.

Sometimes Kaelie aggravated the hell out of him. Whether it be the constant whining or the excessive talking, she always had something to say. Jace could never get her to shut up for more than five minutes. Good thing the sex was spectacular or he wouldn't have been able to put up with her for long. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the world's greatest boyfriend, but Kaelie knew what she was getting herself into. Jace wasn't the kind of guy to take girls out on dates and shower them with gifts. If they wanted that bullcrap, they would have to find it somewhere else. Because Jace Herondale didn't do any of those things. He would never—under any circumstances—change who he was for some _girl_. Jace didn't care how hot she was, Kaelie was no different than any other girl.

Jace cleared his head and removed himself from the bench. He figured he would just shower at home then corner his parents to get some answers. His father, Stephen, was a lawyer and knew how to persuade people into giving him the answers he wanted, a trait that Jace was able to acquire. He could get answers. He _would_ get answers.

The field was clear of people when Jace began walking to the parking lot. His book-bag and athletic duffle bag hung off of his shoulders. A wide grin spread across Jace's face at the sight of his sleek black Porsche. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the lot, just like him in any place he went. After throwing both bags in the back, Jace slid into the leather seat behind the wheel. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Kaelie.

 _J: Leaving. Find another ride._

Jace didn't check to see if she replied and slipped his phone back into his pocket. The ride to his house wasn't long. He found himself pulling into the driveway moments later. Even with all the money Stephen brought home, he wanted them to have an actual home. Nothing huge, just a place where they could be a family. Jace loved his parents more than anything. He wasn't exactly the best kid to raise, but they loved him anyway. His mother, Celine, was kind and down to earth and Stephen, even being a lawyer, was the charming one. Jace was mostly like his father—good looking, charming, sarcastic. And of course Jace was, to his mother's dismay, a ladies man. Celine didn't particularly like Kaelie or any girl he's dated for that matter, but she stayed polite nonetheless. Jace assumed she was just waiting for "the one". The one that would change the way he sees the world and all that crap. He wanted to tell her not to hold her breath, but she seemed adamant about it.

The front door was already opened, which meant his parents were home. It was odd for them to be home so early, but the sooner he got answers the better. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he heard hushed voices. The voices belonged to his parents. Jace walked silently towards the voices in order to hear what was being said.

"We're going to have to tell him at some point, Celine." Jace recognized his father's voice.

When he heard his mother's voice, it was filled with apprehension. "I just don't want him to worry. He's just a child, Stephen."

Stephen sighed. "Jace is seventeen. He's more than capable of handling this information. Besides, how are we going to keep him safe if we continue to keep him in the dark?"

Jace decided that this would be a good time to make himself known. "Keep me in the dark about what?"

Two shocked faces turned in his direction and Jace simply raised a brow in return. Stephen cleared his throat and glanced at Jace's mother quickly before speaking to Jace. "Have a seat, son. We have things to discuss."

Jace took notice to his fathers serious tone. Stephen was never serious unless he was in a court room. It was the kind of tone he only used in the presence of a judge. Jace sat down quickly, his parents across from him. "Does this have anything to do with why you guys have been acting so weird lately?"

Stephen nodded. "There has been a recent . . . revelation that your mother and I have been informed of, pertaining to a certain individual."

Jace sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Skip the bullshit, dad. Tell me what's going on."

"His name is Hodge Starkweather." His father started, "He was a well known mobster back in the 80s and 90s. His case was one of my first. It was actually the case I was most proud of." Stephen smiled slightly, "When Hodge was sentenced, his business soon failed. Without a leader, no one knew what to do. There wasn't enough evidence to put him away for life, but the sentence seemed long enough at the time."

Jace had a bad feeling about what Stephen would say next. He knew that his father's job was a dangerous one, but just how dangerous had always been the question. It seemed as though Jace would be getting the answer right now.

"The Agency—a government run facility that dabbles in these kinds of affairs—called a few days ago. Apparently Starkweather's sentence is over and he . . . he wants revenge."

Jace's eyes widened. "Revenge? On you?"

"Yes, son. I ruined the man's business, his _life_. He wants vengeance. This man . . . he's out for blood."

Jace looked between both of his parents. His mother sat silently, biting her nails as she listened. Stephen had his arm around her, hugging her to him for comfort. Jace ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing. This couldn't be happening. He was a teenager. The most exciting thing in his life right now was supposed to be sports, girls, and partying. Definitely not trying not to get killed by a crazy mobster seeking revenge. "So, what's the plan? Do we have to move or something?"

Stephen shook his head. "The Agency has already assigned Agents to watch out for anything suspicious. But your mother and I's main focus is you, son. Starkweather will do anything to get to me, that includes hurting you. As of now, they're sending an Agent here to live with us. They needed an Agent young enough to blend into your school environment. All I want—all we want—is for you to be safe. So, when this Agent gets here, they will become a part of your life. They will live here, go to school with you, watch you, and protect you."

Jace scoffed. "I can protect myself."

Stephen smiled. "You might be able to take one or two on your own, but we need someone trained and highly skilled to keep you safe. Apparently this Agent was at the top of their class, so they are more than qualified."

Jace relaxed slightly. "So this dude is going to stay here and go to school with me? What if people start asking questions?"

"They've been trained to blend into their surroundings. And if people ask, they're just a family friend staying for a while."

"Okay . . ." Jace didn't know how to take all of this. It would be nice having a personal body guard to keep certain people away from him. As long as the dude wasn't weird or anything—like robot weird. He didn't need some stiff person in his life that brought him down, especially at school. If this dude was a loser, Jace would rather him act like he didn't know him. He had a reputation to uphold. "So when does this guy get here?"

"Saturday."

Jace raised both brows. "That's tomorrow."

"Yes. Your mother and I have some business to handle, so you will be here to show the Agent around."

Jace had bigger plans for his Saturday than to sit around with some James Bond wannabe. He hadn't gotten any action in like a week and he was hoping a day with Kaelie would change that. But of course the world was against him, forcing him to stay back to show this guy where things like the bathroom were. If this guy was such a top notch Agent, he could find his own way around. But then again, this wasn't a good time to argue. So Jace pressed his lips into a hard line and nodded. "Fine."

Stephen leaned down to place a kiss on Celine's forehead. "We'll be okay . . . all of us. I promise."

Jace didn't know if he could keep such a promise. If this Hodge wanted revenge, who knew if this would be enough. Could this Agency really protect him and his family? Jace couldn't handle anything happening to his parents. He just couldn't. They were all he really had. Jace didn't have a big family like most people. It was just them.

"Yeah . . . we'll be okay."

He hoped—for his sake—that they would be.

.o.O.o.

Clary had been studying for hours in her room at the Academy. Today was the day she would leave and she wanted one more chance to retain everything she needed to know. Her bags were packed, sitting against the wooden door. She would miss this place, that was for sure. Everything she'd learned since she joined the Academy at five years old led up to this. Her first assignment.

After reading up on the case for the past couple of days, Clary was able to realize just how important it was. Stephen didn't just bring down Hodge Starkweather, he brought down his entire business. That man seriously had a death wish. But it was her job not to let that wish come true. How would she ever get another mission if she failed her first one? Clary didn't spend the last eleven years at The Academy, training and learning, just to fail. Her parents wouldn't have wanted her to fail. They would've wanted her to be the best Agent she could—that's what she would be. She would _not_ disappoint them. Luke, other than her brother Jon, was all she had left. He believed in her and she wanted to prove to him that she could handle it.

Clary's brother, Jon, graduated from the Academy a couple years ago. Jon was a great Agent, not as great as her, but great nonetheless. Although he would never actually admit that his little sister was better than him at something. Clary loved her brother. They were there for each other when their parents died. Jon still checked up on her every couple of days, whether it be by phone or actual visits, he always checked in. Clary sighed and closed the folder. She knew everything that she needed to know for now.

But she was curious about this Jace. From the file Clary was able to get the basics. Jace Herondale: seventeen years old; attends Idris High; current captain of the football team; in a relationship with head cheerleader, Kaelie Whitewillow; best friend is Alec Lightwood; also friends with Sebastian Verlac, Isabelle Lightwood, and Jordan Kyle; and, despite his appearance, takes multiple advanced classes. To Clary, he just seemed like your typical high school jock, nothing special.

Clary tucked the folder into one of her suitcases then turned back to the table that rested in the center of the room. It was still morning, but she'd gotten used to waking up at the crack of dawn. It would be strange not following that schedule anymore. On the table lay her arsenal of weapons. Both semi-automatic and fully-automatic handguns, your typical glocks, both pocket and throwing knives, poisonous darts, trackers, tasers, the list could go on for miles. Clary knew each of these weapons like the back of her hand. She picked up her favorite gun and tucked it into the back of her jeans. Then she moved on to tuck multiple throwing knives into her black combat boots. Even though she didn't expect any action that day, she always had some kind of weapon on her. She packed up the rest of her weapons and set them by the door with the rest of her bags. A car would drop all of her stuff off later that night so they wouldn't raise suspicion during the day. It would probably look strange to their neighbors to see a car unloading a case full of weapons.

A knock at the door immediately brought Clary to attention. "Come in." She said as she slipped on her black leather jacket, leaving her bright red hair to tumble over her shoulders. When she turned towards the door she saw a familiar frame. He was dressed casually in a red flannel shirt and blue jeans, his glasses resting on his face.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Luke only smiled. "What? Can't I see my Clary Berry off to her first mission?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm a trained Agent, Luke. You can't call me Clary Berry."

"Trained Agent or not, you'll always be my little Clary Berry." Luke nudged her shoulder. "So, you ready to go?"

Clary nodded and grabbed as many bags as she could. "Yup."

Luke picked up the remaining bags and closed the door behind him. They exited the front doors to The Academy and walked to the Chevy parked across the road. Clary put all of the bags into the trunk then turned back to Luke. Her motorcycle was parked across the road, ready for her to ride.

"Look at you," Luke said. "You're all grown up, kid."

Clary smiled. "Are you ever going to stop treating me like I'm still five?"

"Nope." His face softened before he spoke again. "Your parents would've been proud of you, you know."

Clary nodded. "I know."

Luke pulled her into a quick hug then turned to shut the trunk. "You better get going. Make sure to set up cameras inside and outside of the house. Also, put a tracker on the boy's car just in case one day he's feeling rebellious."

"I've got it, Luke."

He grinned. "I know you do."

Clary reached up and ruffled the man's hair before taking off towards her bike. She quickly threw her leg over the seat and put on her full face helmet. The engine revved, putting a grin on Clary's face. This motorcycle might have been the best present she got from The Academy, other than her skills. She turned to give Luke a small wave before taking off down the road. The sensation of speed hit Clary like a breath of fresh air. She whirled past cars and swerved in and out of traffic, getting to her destination faster than she anticipated. The three story house came into view and Clary's heart rate picked up from excitement.

Clary cut the engine and swiftly stood on her feet, removing her helmet and clipping it to the bike. She smiled and sauntered up the concrete walkway until she got to the front door. After rapping three times on the door, she took a step back and waited, her face resting on its own accord. She was able to pick up on heavy footsteps before the door opened to reveal Jace Herondale himself. Looking at him now, she realized the picture didn't do him justice. His tawny eyes filled with curiosity, curly blonde hair—a few shades darker than his eyes—spilled over his forehead, a sharp jaw, full lips quirked up in a small smirk. He looked like the goddamn sun. One muscled arm leaned against the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for Girl Scout cookies. And frankly I feel like you guys use your cuteness to cheat people out of their money. You're no better than your common con-artist." He looked down at her with slight annoyance.

Okay, Clary knew that she was short—being barely over five feet—but she sure as hell did not look like a _Girl Scout_. And did he seriously just call her cute? She was _not_ cute. God, this job just got ten times harder. "I should've known from your file that you would be arrogant." Clary rolled her eyes.

"My file . . .?" He dropped his arm from the door frame and scoffed. "You can't be serious."

Clary swiped her arm in front of her. "As serious as I'll ever be."

Herondale crossed his arms in front of him like a child and narrowed his eyes at her. "There's some psychopath mobster after my family and what does the government do? They send some twelve year old girl to protect us. This has to be a joke." He laughed without humor.

Clary didn't give him a second glance as she brushed past him into the house. She quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. "Listen asshole, you can think what you want, but I have a job to do and I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my way for now."

Clary removed a small bag from her leather jacket and emptied the contents into her palm. It was best if she got started as soon as possible. She began putting the cameras in each necessary corner of the rooms and turned her eyes skyward when she heard footsteps following her. "I thought I told you to—"

"So let me get this straight," He interrupted. " _You're_ the highly trained Agent."

Clary turned to face him. "No, I'm the highly trained exotic dancer."

He smirked. "Really?"

"Shut up." Clary returned to what she was doing.

"Okay, another question." He continued. "What exactly is your job?"

Clary applied the last camera to that specific room then moved on to the next, and to her dissatisfaction, he followed. "As of now, my only job is to protect you. That's all Stephen asked of The Agency."

"But what about my parents. Who's supposed to be protecting them?"

Man, this dude had a lot of questions. "Your parents have their own ways of protection, the only person they seemed to be worried about is you."

"So you're going to live here and follow me around. Do you know how many girls would want to take your place?"

Clary rolled her eyes, something she found she was doing a lot since she met him. "Oh, do tell. Maybe we could make a trade."

He looked like he wasn't expecting that particular response. He was probably a guy that wasn't used to girls not falling at his feet. But Clary would stab herself in the eye with a spork before she fell at Jace Herondale's feet. That was a promise.

"You couldn't trade me even if you wanted to. Because of this case, you're stuck with me, Red."

Clary whirled around. "Do _not_ call me Red."

Jace put his hands up in surrender. "It's kind of hard not to, seeing as though you could see this hair from a mile away." His hand reached out as he took a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Clary grabbed his hand and twisted, pinning his arm behind him as she pressed him up against a nearby wall. His face was pressed against the white painted wall. "What the hel—"

"Let's get one thing straight, Herondale." She gritted out. "You will not _touch_ me, ever. My job is to protect you, but that just goes as far as keeping you alive. So don't think for one second that I won't hurt you. We clear?"

"Crystal." His voice was muffled from the wall, but she heard it. Clary released him and went back to doing her original task. He was going to drive her insane. Of course her first mission wouldn't be simple. Jace Herondale was far from simple.

He rolled his shoulder and casually leaned against the wall as if she didn't just put him in his place. "You're getting paid for this, yes?"

Clary snorted. "If I'm alive when this is over, yeah, I'll get paid."

"How much?" He inquired, curiously.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to hold in her smile. "A hundred."

Herondale furrowed his brows. "Just a hundred? That's a little cheap don't you think?"

Clary clenched her fist, just aching to punch him in the face. "I'll get paid a hundred _thousand_ dollars. Who the hell would risk their life for a hundred bucks?"

That smirk that Clary decided she hated appeared on his face. "You would be surprised by how little people would take to spend time with me. Being in my presence is it's own gift in itself."

"Well aren't you modest." Clary said, her tone contemptuous. She started towards the stairs.

"Modesty is for the ugly—something I am obviously not." He followed after her. "So you're putting cameras everywhere? For what?"

 _Great, more questions!_ Clary thought, annoyed. "Well, when I'm not here I'll be able to monitor the activity inside and outside of the house. Why? Is that a problem?"

Herondale raised a hand to the back of his head. "Well it might when I have company over. I'm not really one to broadcast my sexual activities."

Clary put a hand to her heart in mock concern. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to give you and your right hand some privacy when the time comes."

That sly smirk faltered for a moment, making Clary smile with satisfaction. But it soon returned. "Actually, I'm left handed. But for your information, I was talking about my girlfriend."

"The cheerleader." Clary grinned when his eyes widened. "I have to say, I didn't think a striking Casanova like yourself would ever let one girl tie you down."

"I'm not in the least bit 'tied down'." He took a step closer to her, thinking he had the advantage because of his height. Her eyes barely reached his neck, but she could still bring him to the ground in less than a second. "I belong to no one, but myself. I have the freedom to do _whatever_ I want without consequences."

With him so close, she was able to pick up on his scent. The smell of spice and the outdoors filled her senses. It was manly, but she wasn't fooled by it. Clary knew better. Herondale might have smelled like a man, but he had the disposition of a bear and Clary wasn't falling for his charm.

"I've seen this situation before." She said. "The girl wants a relationship, but will never get it because the guy can never see himself with just one girl. So the girl settles for this one-sided relationship, knowing that it will never be enough, but she does it anyway because she would rather have some part of the guy than none at all. It's sad if you ask me."

Clary watched as his golden eyes narrowed. She must have hit a nerve. Good. Someone needed to knock him down a few pedestals.

"What makes you think you know anything about me and my relationships?"

"I know your type. You date girls thinking you're doing them a favor, then you end things when you get bored with them, breaking their hearts." Clary's lips tipped up at the corner. "Tell me, Herondale. Are you a heartbreaker?"

"Don't make me out to be this horrible person because I'm not." He shook his head. "These girls know exactly what they're getting themselves into. They know I'm not one to commit, but just like you said, they would rather have some of me than nothing at all. And I'm in high school, now is not the time to be tied down."

Clary turned to put another camera at the top of the stairs. "One day, some girl is going to walk into your life and change the way you look at things."

He scoffed. "You sound like my mom." Clary watched as he pointed to himself. "I will _never_ change for some _chick_." He spat the word "chick" like it was a disease.

That only made Clary smile more. "You keep telling yourself that."

Clary finished applying the remaining cameras then trailed downstairs to get a drink. When she opened the fridge, she found that it was completely filled. _Maybe this place would be nice after all_. She took a water bottle from one of the shelves and opened it, taking a sip before taking a seat on a nearby stool. Herondale just picked up an apple from a bowl sitting on the counter then leaned against it, eyeing her curiously. Clary's gun was biting into her back, making her uncomfortable in her seat. Any other time she would have just dealt with it because she had been under the watchful eyes of The Academy. But now it was just her and Herondale and she couldn't have cared less about what he thought.

Reaching behind her, Clary removed the gun from the back of her jeans and laid it on the counter. Herondale's mouth hung open as he pushed himself from the counter, eyeing the gun. He could look, but she would be damned if he laid one finger on it.

"You were packing this entire time?"

Clary reached out and took his apple, taking a bite before shoving it back into his chest. "I'm always packing, Herondale."

He looked down at the apple for a moment then back to her, his golden orbs boring into hers. "What's with the Herondale crap? You're going to have to say my name at some point. Might as well start now." His expression was coy.

"If I start calling you Jace, this becomes personal. This situation is not personal, it's professional."

"Do I at least get your name?"

Clary sighed. "I guess for the purpose of the case." She held out her hand for him to take, he did hesitantly.

"I'm Clary."

Clary noticed that he held her hand for a little too long, but didn't think anything of it. He took another bite of his apple, ignoring the fact that she did also. She watched as his jaw worked as he chewed. Somehow he was able to make eating an apple seem sexual.

"Clary." He repeated. "Like clary sage."

Clary eyed him, raising a brow—something she was finally able to do. "So what exactly can you do?"

Herondale bit his lip, obviously biting back a grin. "In what context exactly?"

Clary picked her gun up from the counter and moved it between her hands, bored. "In the context of you defending yourself. It's hard to believe that Stephen hasn't put you in some kind of self defense classes."

He tossed his apple core into the trash can and smoothed his hands over his white t-shirt. "Yeah. I've taken some combat classes."

She was sure a couple classes was nothing compared to the people Starkweather would hire. But maybe he had some skills that she could build on. The better the foundation the easier her job would be. She was only one person and it would be nice if the person she was trying to protect wasn't just a sitting duck.

Clary grinned. "Okay, Herondale. Let's see what we're working with."

He furrowed his brows. "What are you suggesting?"

She rose to her feet and rolled her shoulders, giving Herondale a smug grin. "Punch me." She challenged.

His eyes practically bulged out of his head. "I am _not_ punching a girl. Christ, you have _freckles_." He motioned to her face. "And those wide, innocent, green eyes. Nope it's too wrong. Not doing it."

Clary was beginning to have a deep-seated aversion for this guy. Not only did he just call her a girl, but he called her innocent. She'd killed before, she was far from innocent. Her appearance was one thing—there was nothing she could do about that—but it was about time he respected her.

"Treating me like I'm just a girl is going to get you killed out there. If I tell you to do something, it's because I'm trying to help you. I made a promise to keep your sorry ass alive and I intend to keep it."

His hand lifted like he wanted to touch her, but it faltered a moment later. He pressed his lips into a hard line. "This really is important to you, isn't it?"

Clary's eyes went to his. "It's a matter of life and death, so yeah it's important."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm not punching you, but I'll try to be more . . . reasonable."

 _Yeah, that will last for two seconds tops_ Clary thought. "Whatever, Herondale. I've got things to do."

"Well I'm going to be hanging out with Alec today—I assume you know who he is." Clary nodded. "So I guess as my protector, you have to tag along?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, looks like we're stuck together." She brushed past him, tucking her gun back into her jeans.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. You're not taking that with you to meet my friend." He said, following after her.

"I never let my guard down, that's how things go to shit. So do what it is you have to do and just let me do my job."

"You're a feisty one, Clary." He grinned. "But have it your way. Maybe I'll introduce you two."

"I have no interest in being buddy-buddy with your friends, especially if they're anything like you." Clary exited the house first, keeping a watchful eye of her surroundings. She wasn't kidding, she never let her guard down. When she passed his Porsche, she dug into her jacket pocket for a tracker. After bending down to attach it to the bottom of the car, she turned to see his golden gaze on her.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing with my baby?" He exclaimed, running his hand over the hood. Clary wondered for a moment if she looked like that with her bike.

" _That_ is there just in case you have a bitch fit one day and decide you want to run away." She shot back.

"You know," He said. "You're the first girl that's pretended she didn't like me."

Clary slowly backed away from him to get to her bike. "Oh I'm not pretending, Herondale." Her gaze darted to his stupid smirk. "Yup, definitely not pretending."

He chuckled.

"We'll see about that, _Agent_."

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **More chapters?**

 **Let me know!**

 **~A**


	3. Unwanted Curiosity

**Okay, seriously guys. What is happening? Forty two follows and practically thirty reviews already?! I had no idea you guys would like this story so much. I've been really busy lately with school and stuff, but I'm still finding time to write for you lovelies. There may be updates every couple of days or once a week, depends on how much time I spend writing the chapter. But I promise you that I'm trying. These chapters aren't pre-written and I'm editing them myself. This was just an idea that popped into my head. I just couldn't believe there wasn't a story like this out there already. Like come on! Jace doesn't always have to be the knight in shining armor and Clary doesn't always have to be the damsel in distress. But I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself right?**

 **So enjoy this story, because you're in for a wild ride. (That was horribly cliché wasn't it?) Whatever, you'll learn soon enough how entertaining I am. Never take me seriously. Anyway, I know you want to get reading so I'll shut up. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Afterlife by XYLO (Scene 1)_

 _**Do My Thang by Miley Cyrus (Scene 2)_

 _**New Americana by Halsey (Scene 3)_

* * *

Jace's engine purred to life as he sped out of the driveway. After whipping the Porsche around, he hit the brakes and waited for the redhead. When he rolled down the window, he took in her ride. It looked like a motorcycle Tom Cruise would use in a _Mission Impossible_ movie. His life just became a freaking movie. And of course he didn't get Ethan Hunt to protect him, no, Jace got Strawberry Shortcake's doppelgänger that seemed completely unaffected by him.

He wasn't expecting her, that's for sure. When Jace had opened that door and saw her . . . he didn't know what to think. But looking at her now, with her leg thrown over the motorcycle and her bright hair blowing in the wind, he was filled with a sudden sense of curiosity. Jace was never curious when it came to people. He was able to read people like an open book, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. But this girl, man did she have walls. He didn't pick up anything from her. Maybe she was as trained as she said she was. It was just so hard to believe that she was capable of protecting him.

Her emerald green eyes always held that bored expression. Jace wanted to see it crack for just a moment, just to see who this girl really was. With hair the color of fire and porcelain skin, Clary seemed like she belonged in white-picket fenced house with a family. He wondered what happened to her to make her go into something like this, to willingly put herself in a life-threatening situation. Jace would attempt to dig into the redhead's past, but he valued his limbs and would rather not have them separated from his body. That little thing might not have looked the part, but she was damn strong.

"Hey!" Fingers snapped in his face through the open window. Jace turned to her, startled to see that she had already started up the bike and was right beside him. "What?" He asked.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes. I swear," she lifted a hand to her head. "You have the attention span of an ape. Did you like all of a sudden forget how to drive?"

Jace wanted to tap his head like a mic and ask if this thing was on. Girls never spoke to him that way. If they did it was only because they were playing hard to get, but Clary couldn't have looked more serious. What the hell? Did he have something on his face that just all of a sudden made him unappealing to women? But he knew he didn't. Clary wasn't putting up a front. She honestly wasn't attracted to him. Jace thought he'd never see the day when a girl didn't want him. This had to be a nightmare and he needed to wake up _now_.

"And there he goes again. It's like I'm talking to myself." She sighed and popped on her helmet, revving her engine.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready." Jace said as he hit the gas and shot forward, leaving her behind him. Him and Alec always went to the field on Saturdays to practice. It was Alec that needed the practice though. Jace was already perfect at what he did. He glanced in his rearview mirror to see that the redhead wasn't far behind. She wasn't creepy close, but he knew she was there. How in the hell was he supposed to explain her to his friends? To Kaelie? Hopefully they were dumb enough to fall for the whole "family friend" act. But what if someone saw her gun? Would she kill them before they could tell anyone? Was she allowed to do that?

Jace felt like he was going to get a migraine. This shouldn't have been happening to him. Maybe this was Karma's way of getting back at him for being an ass for all these years. If there was one thing he could always depend on, it was his affect on women. Taking that away from him was like taking away oxygen. But the better question was, why did he care? Why did he care if that little redhead was attracted to him? The answer: he didn't. Clary could hate him for all he cared. She wasn't special, she was . . . plain, simple. Just some Agent with a job to do. It would just be best if he ignored the problem, ignored her. Maybe she was just one to hang in the shadows anyway. And she looked a little too young to be a senior, maybe she could pass as a junior, but that was putting it lightly. Hopefully she would assume the part of the loser to stay under the radar, keeping herself away from him and his friends because he didn't need someone like her ruining his reputation.

Jace found himself in the school parking lot sooner than he expected. The field was empty, except for one person. Alec stood in the center of the field, a football tucked into his side. His fingers were moving quickly over his cell phone. Jace's phone buzzed in that instant. He removed it from his pocket and read the message.

 _A: You're late._

When Jace looked back up, he saw that Alec was looking at him. He cut the power to his car and got out, turning his gaze behind him. There was no sight of the redhead's motorcycle. Jace could've sworn she was just behind him. It would be creepy if she was watching him right now without him knowing. With a shrug, Jace began walking towards the field where Alec was, chancing quick glances over his shoulder from time to time. He wondered if Alec would be able to tell if something was up. He was Jace's best friend, he knew him better than anyone. But Jace knew how to cover his tracks, so he put on the blank expression that he'd perfected over the years and stopped looking behind him.

Alec removed the ball from his side when Jace got to him. He looked at Jace with his brows furrowed then glanced over his shoulder. "What were you looking at?"

Jace shook his head. "Nothing, can we just get practicing." He said, rushed.

"Sure . . ." Alec said slowly.

Jace took the ball from him and rotated his arm. Red almost did some damage. "So what did you want to work on today?"

"I'm trying to get to wide receiver this year. I want to show colleges that I'm good for offense farther down the field. So, just some quick passes around . . . fifty yards or so."

Jace raised a brow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good for it."

Jace spent the next hour throwing the football to Alec. It was a little iffy at first, with Alec dropping the ball every other time. But he soon got the hang of it—granted he was still dropping the ball, just not as much. If he wanted to make wide receiver by the end of the season, he was going to have to figure it out quickly. Jace was set for college. He'd gotten plenty of offers already, it was just a matter of choosing the right one. He was lucky. Most were still trying to prove themselves to a college, practically begging for acceptance. Alec had maybe one or two offers, but he wanted more options. Jace thought he should just accept what he got and run with it, but it wasn't his call to make. But right now, it was obvious that Alec was getting tired. He'd missed the last three passes completely.

"Let's take a break." Jace said, dropping the ball to the ground.

Alec nodded, making his way over to the bench. Jace followed, taking a seat next to him. He leaned forward and brought his shirt up to wipe the sweat away from his brow. Alec flopped onto his back, his legs on either side of the bench. His chest was heaving with each shortened breath. Jace had barely worked up a sweat, but Alec seemed ready to pass out. It took Alec a moment to compose himself before he sat back up and turned to sit correctly on the bench, facing the same direction as him. Jace leaned his face into his hands, blocking everything out for a moment.

"Holy, red."

"What?" Jace asked, without removing his hands from his face.

"Redhead, twelve o'clock."

Jace immediately looked up from his hands to see Clary sauntering towards them, her fiery hair contrasting with her dark clothes. Once she got to them, she looked at Alec then Jace. Her gaze was unreadable—something Jace hated.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." She said.

Alec looked between the two of them with a confused expression. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Clary turned to Alec and tucked her hair behind her ear, almost as if she were nervous. "Hi, I'm Clary." She gave a small wave. Her voice was soft, innocent even, but Jace knew it was all a show. That little . . .

"Um . . . how do you know Jace?" Alec asked, looking back at Jace.

Clary smiled, and Jace was almost convinced that it was genuine. "My parents were friends with Jace's back in high school." That was the first time Jace heard her say his name. It sounded . . . different coming from her. "They took a trip to France this year and Mr. and Mrs. Herondale offered to watch after me for the time being."

Alec eyed Jace, probably looking for him to confirm her story, but Jace wasn't looking at him. He was narrowing his eyes at the redhead. He was pretty sure he'd heard her say she _wasn't_ interested in meeting his friends. But there she was, just spouting lies like a faucet.

"Yeah." Jace said, not taking his eyes off her. "She'll be staying with us for a while." He finally turned to Alec, "Excuse us, Alec. I think I'll have a little chat with my dear friend Clary." Jace stood with a fake smile plastered to his face as he wrapped his arm over Clary's shoulder, knowing it would piss her off. But seeing as though Alec was there, she couldn't exactly do anything _that_ damaging. She laughed dryly before letting Jace guide her away from Alec. Once they were out of earshot, she elbowed him in the side at an angel that Alec couldn't see. He cursed under his breath and released her. She looked up at him and if looks could kill . . .

"I made it clear that you were _not_ to touch me. Do I need to break that arm in order for you to get the message? Because I will."

Jace ignored her threat and glanced back at Alec before looking her in the eyes. "What the hell was that back there? I thought you had no interest in being 'buddy-buddy' with my friends."

She ran a hand through her curls. "Well I got to thinking while I was watching you two—"

"Wait, you were watching us?"

"And I figured," she continued, ignoring him. "That it would be best if I got to know the people you associate yourself with." Her gaze flicked over his shoulder towards Alec, narrowing her eyes slightly. "See if they're able to be trusted or not."

Jace rolled his eyes. "None of my friends are going to try and kill me."

She raised a brow. "You sure about that, Herondale? Because if I were you, I wouldn't trust anyone right now."

"Then how do I know if I can trust you?" Jace asked, crossing his arms. "You could've killed the Agent that was really assigned to me. _You_ could be working for this Starkweather guy."

Clary snorted, apparently finding this amusing. "So now you think I'm capable of killing someone?"

"Avoiding the question now, are we?"

"If I were really working for Starkweather, don't you think I would've either killed you or taken you to him by now?"

Jace smirked. "No, because you've hopelessly fallen in love with me and just can't bring yourself to do it."

"Yes. That must be it." Clary deadpanned.

"Glad we cleared that up." Jace grinned. "So, is meeting Alec the only reason you came out of the shadows?"

"I wasn't in 'the shadows'." She used her fingers for quotation marks. "I was relaxing on the bleachers, but you and your friend here were too stupid to check your surroundings. Which, by the way, is something you should start doing."

Jace dropped his arm to his side. "Well excuse me for not being a paranoid lunatic that looks over his shoulder every two seconds." He motioned to her. "And where the hell were you an hour ago? I thought you were behind me."

"Why?" She grinned. "Did you miss me, Herondale?" Jace narrowed his eyes at her, and she sighed. "I was scanning the perimeter for anything . . . out of the ordinary."

"Anything?"

Clary shook her head. "There's not going to be anything for a while, much to my displeasure. Starkweather just got out, he's most likely still strategizing." Jace noticed that she almost seemed upset by this. "I'm going to need hours of training at The Academy to make up for this anticlimactic experience. I haven't kicked someone's ass in a week. _A week!_ " She whisper yelled, sounding genuinely distressed.

Jace couldn't imagine the little redhead kicking anyone's ass. He would have to see it to believe it. "I'm sorry that there's no one nearby trying to kill me. It must truly be unbearable." He said, laying on the sarcasm.

"Thanks for the concern," she rolled her eyes. "But I could always just kick your ass."

"I would love to see you try."

"Looking for a repeat of earlier, Herondale?"

He sighed. "Is it really that hard for you to call me Jace? You just did it back there with Alec."

"I've already explained myself once, I'm not doing it again."

"You're really difficult, you know that? I've never had to deal with chicks like you."

"Maybe it's because you can only handle idiotic bimbos with brains the size of peanuts. I'm not stupid, _Jace_. There, happy now? I said your stupid name." She bumped his shoulder and headed towards the direction of the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" He asked, jogging to catch up with her. She was shockingly fast.

"Out." Was all she said.

"What if something—"

"Oh, so now you want my protection?" She let out a hard laugh, but it was clear that she didn't find any of this funny.

Jace gripped the hair at the top of his head. "Would you just wait?"

"No." Jace saw her motorcycle parked at a far corner, pretty much out of sight. "I'll do another perimeter search, but that's it. If you don't want to deal with me then fine. I have better things I could be doing right now with the lack of activity."

Jace sighed as she hopped onto her bike. "Could you at least tell me how long you're going to be out?"

"The only person you need to worry about is yourself. Shouldn't be hard right? You've been doing it your entire life after all." She said, starting up the bike. "And tell your stupid friend that he tries to grasp the ball too early, _that's_ why he keeps dropping it." She popped on her helmet and sped out of the parking lot, leaving Jace to stare at her retreating form.

 _Damn it._

Jace was having absolutely no luck with this girl. He hated it. He hated her for making him act like this. She was the one who accepted the job, if she despised him that much, then maybe she shouldn't have been there. Oh who was he kidding? For a hundred thousand dollars, he would've done the same thing. He didn't care who the person was. But it was obvious that all Clary wanted was to do her job and have him cooperate. He would make no promises. Absolutely none. But he would try to stop antagonizing her so much. It wasn't helping their situation.

He turned back around when he couldn't see her bike anymore, heading back towards Alec. He was back on the field, stretching out his arms.

"Where'd your 'dear friend Clary' go?" Alec asked when Jace got to him.

"She left." Jace stated, picking up the ball again.

Alec cocked his head to the side. "Oh . . . you feeling okay?"

Jace shrugged. "I'm fine. Are we doing this or not?"

"Yeah, of course. Same thing." Jace nodded.

Alec took off running and when he seemed far enough, Jace released the ball in a perfect spiral. The ball soared through the air and Alec held his hands out to catch it. The football was in his grasp for a only moment before it slipped out of his hands. Despite Alec's failed attempt at catching the ball, a small grin tugged at Jace's lips.

The redhead was right.

.o.O.o.

Clary's fists pounded against the punching bag, the tape around her knuckles becoming less and less effective. This was her third bag, the others lay on the floor with a big tear down the center from where her fist ripped it open. They were of no use to her anymore. She was finally working up a sweat, her black sports bra and matching spandex now sticking to her skin. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail to keep it out of her way. Clary was raging with anger. Jace—yes she was calling him Jace—was provoking her, she knew it. She didn't spend her entire life getting to where she was now to be disrespected by some self-absorbed jock. If only he knew the things she could do to him. Clary could kill him if she wanted to. But she needed that money and she needed to prove that she could handle the mission. Failing wasn't an option. It was never an option.

"Damn girl." Clary stopped and looked up to see gray eyes on her. She immediately knew the eyes belonged to Tessa Gray. Tessa worked as Luke's secretary, but she was also a graduated Agent, just like Clary. Clary didn't have many people that she considered friends, but Tessa was definitely one of them.

"What's up Tess?" Clary asked, unwrapping the tape from around her knuckles.

"Just checking up on you. You came in about an hour ago and you haven't stopped that," she motioned to the punching bags. "Since you got here."

Clary shrugged. "I just have some . . . built-up anger. I'll be fine afterwards."

"Tough mission?" Tessa asked.

"You have no idea." Clary sighed and turned toward the throwing knives portion of the room. She always liked to use her own because she liked how they felt in her hands. Tessa followed her and picked up a few knives of her own.

"It's always rocky at first, but you get the hang of things. I once had to do this stakeout in order to make a bust on this drug dealer. It lasted four months and, for the most part, I was cooped up in this tiny one-bedroom apartment with absolutely no outside contact. It was like a living hell, but it felt so good to finally bust the guy in the end." Tessa said, throwing the knife at the target. It hit the human diagram just to the left of the heart. Tessa snapped her fingers. "Dang it, I'm getting rusty."

Clary smiled and threw hers, the knife landing right where she wanted it to go, piercing the human diagram's heart. She threw a couple more, each one hitting it's mark. One to his head, one to his throat, and one to his junk. That one was for Herondale.

"You don't know this guy. It's like I'm talking to a five year old. He's all 'chicks this' and 'chicks that', it makes me want to pummel his face in." Clary threw another knife, hitting yet another fatal organ.

"So, is he at least hot?" Tessa asked, curiously.

Clary shot her a warning look. "No, because he ruins all of that when he opens his mouth."

"Okay, besides that."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm not answering that question."

"Fine, but you're gonna have to just learn to deal with him. You can't come running back to The Academy every time things get tough, Clary."

"I know, but how am I supposed to protect him if I basically want to kill him myself?" Clary asked, throwing another knife into the diagram's eye.

Tessa shook her head. "You're not going to kill him. And I think you'll figure it out, like I said, it's always rocky at first. Maybe you two will be friends when this is over." She suggested.

Clary scoffed. "I'm resisting the urge to kick his ass every second we're together and you think there's a possibility that we'll be _friends_ when this is over? That is ridiculous."

"You might not think that a few months from now."

"Don't do your whole 'wise guy' thing on me." Clary grinned. "I know what the future looks like. I'm going to save that asshole's life, then take my paycheck. That's it. On to the next one."

Tessa laughed. "Oh Clary, if only you knew."

Clary looked to see her walking towards the door. "Knew what?"

"What this job does to a person." She turned around. "It changes you."

Clary didn't say anything else and just let Tessa walk out of the room, leaving her there to think. Tessa knew her pretty well, but Clary guessed not well enough. She would never change just because of some stupid case which, right now, wasn't really mounting up to anything. Clary didn't accept this job just to sit on her ass. She wanted some action, that's what she thought being out in the field would get her. It wasn't fair. Most of her classmates were probably out doing something significant with their lives. But instead of getting to shoot someone, Clary was stuck with Herondale and forced to go _back_ to high school. She already knew all she needed to know and then some, but if they wanted her to learn it again then whatever. She was doing it for the money, nothing more, nothing less.

But then again, Tessa was an experienced Agent. She knew what it was like to be out on a mission, Clary really was just getting the hang of it. She couldn't imagine that years of training could be affected by one mission. Maybe others would change, but not her. Clary wouldn't let this experience—or any experience—change her. She ran her hands over her face, dropping the knives back on the table. Tessa was right, she couldn't run back to The Academy every time she got angry. Because if she did, she would be there every day for hours and hours. It was about time she checked up on Herondale anyway. There was no activity as of now, but she didn't really trust him by himself. He could've hit his head against a wall and knocked himself out or wrapped his Porsche around a tree. Watching him was like babysitting a child. Clary made a mental note to baby-proof the house when she got there.

By the time she packed up all of her knives, changed back into her clothes, and grabbed her gun on the way out, it was almost four. Once outside of The Academy, Clary took in a lung-full of fresh air—or as fresh as New York would allow. Her motorcycle sat across the street, blending into it's surroundings. Clary got on and started it up in order to get to Herondale's house, reveling in the feeling of the leather seat and throttles. Her mind was clear as she drove through the streets. She was just enjoying the feeling of the ride because she knew, once she stepped foot in that house, it would be back to reality.

When Clary got to the front door, she wasn't surprised to find that it was unlocked. With a roll of her eyes, she shoved her way inside and locked the door behind her. She hoped that the only reason he left it open was for her. If not, he was just an idiot with a death wish. Clary silently moved into the house, walking in the living room where she heard voices. They were both male. She figured that Lightwood guy was still with Herondale. That meant Clary had to put on yet another act. It wasn't easy pretending that she was some shy little girl, but it would have to be done.

Clary entered the living room to find the two boys sitting on the couch, a video game splayed across the television screen. She guessed playing actual football wasn't enough for them. Neither of them noticed that she'd entered the room. Clary would've never been so sloppy. If someone was in a room, she knew about it. After deciding that she didn't care whether or not they noticed her, Clary proceeded to remove a yogurt from the fridge. She grabbed a spoon and plopped herself onto the counter. The guy's were completely ensnared in their game, taking no notice to her. Clary sighed, she had a lot of work to do. Herondale, at this rate, would surely get himself killed. So she sat there as they played game after game, oblivious to the outside world.

"You're just getting lucky." Alec said, as they finished another game.

"I don't get lucky, Alec. My greatness has everything to do with me and me only."

Clary shook her head, shoving a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth. How could someone as reserved as Alec put up with someone like Herondale? Better yet, how could _anyone_ put up with someone like Herondale?

"Can't you go two seconds without saying something narcissistic? It's really annoying."

Clary smiled. This Lightwood guy wasn't half bad. She figure he deserved to be called his name.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear? Come on, Alec." Herondale stood. "There's nothing wrong with being confident. You should try it sometime."

God, Clary couldn't take it anymore. This goodie-two-shoes act wasn't going to last long anyway. She threw her empty yogurt cup in the trash and twirled the spoon around her fingers. "Alec's right," she said, watching as both boys flinched and turned to her.

Herondale held a hand to his chest. "Shit, Clary."

She ignored him and continued. "I've only been here for one day and your arrogance is already getting on my nerves."

"Thank you!" Alec exclaimed, throwing his arms out in a wild gesture.

Herondale turned to glare at him. "Just set up another game, I'll be back." He put his controller down and started towards Clary.

Her legs hung over the counter as she swung them back and forth. When he got to her, Clary stopped twirling the spoon and tapped it against the counter. "Wow, it took you a whole _thirty minutes_ to realize I was here." Her tone was snide. " _Bravo,_ Herondale _._ Way to look out for you and your buddy."

"Is this going to be happening a lot?" He motioned to her.

"Is what going to be happening a lot?"

He sighed. "You popping out of nowhere then disappearing whenever you want."

"Most likely." She smiled. "You'll see me when I want you to see me."

"You can't do that ninja stuff around my friends okay." He glanced back at Alec. "They'll think you're weird or something."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I couldn't care less about what they'd think."

Herondale scoffed. "Well I do." He pointed to himself. "I have a reputation to uphold. So if you're going to act weird, don't do it in front of my friends."

"I do whatever I want." Clary said, hopping off of the counter. "Deal with it." She threw the spoon into the sink and began walking towards the hallway. "Later, Alec." A smug grin crossed her lips when Herondale glared at her.

"Nice meeting you, Clary." Alec called after her.

Clary almost wanted to laugh at the menacing look Jace was giving her, but she decided to ignore it and leave the room. She headed upstairs and made herself familiar with where she would be staying. Her room was across from Herondale's. It was a lot bigger than her room at The Academy. The bed was against the wall to the left, with the headboard against the wall. There was a dresser, a small closet, a flat screen television. On the other side of the room sat a ceramic desk with a chair. There was also a small lounging area in the center of the room, with a cream-colored love seat and a glass table. It looked like a house in itself. Clary smiled. It was a well deserved upgrade.

She couldn't wait to get all of her stuff. She felt empty without her weapons and gadgets. Life was so . . . bland without them. It was only a few more hours, but Clary had a feeling that time would just drag along. So in order to pass the time, Clary decided to do some snooping. Maybe Herondale's room would be a good start. A devious smile appeared on Clary's face as she left her room, walking across the hall.

Yes, yes it would.

.o.O.o.

Jace had just shut the door behind Alec, heading up the stairs to his room. He needed to get away from everyone. That redhead was really trying to ruin his life. He'd completely forgotten about Kaelie when he got home that day. He was supposed to be ending this week long streak of no sex, but he was so bothered with where Clary might have gone, that he forgot. How in the hell did he manage to forget about sex? Jace never forgot when it was time for him and Kaelie to hookup. She was probably pissed with him, which meant he would have to lay on the charm. It would convince her, it always had. Kaelie wasn't exactly the smartest girl he'd ever met, but she was hot, so everything else didn't really matter to him.

The door to Jace's room was cracked open, making him furrow his brows. He was certain—okay almost certain—that he shut his door that morning. He picked up the pace until he was at his door, nudging it open with his foot. What he saw made his insides boil. Red was in his room with her back against the side of his bed. Some of his stuff was strewn across the floor. His favorite football, a couple video games, his guitar, some skateboard that he forgot was even in there.

"What the hell?" Jace yelled.

Clary didn't look up at him, she was looking down at a magazine in her hand, flipping through the pages with a blank expression. "You should really learn how to hide your porn stash better." She held up the magazine revealing women in small scraps of clothing. "I found this in like, a minute tops."

Jace only used those magazines on rare occasions, he could get the real thing anytime he wanted. "Who says I was trying to hide it?"

She snorted. "Whatever."

"So would you mind telling me why you're trashing my room?"

Clary put the magazine down. "You call a couple things on the floor 'trashing'?"

"Yes, considering how clean it was when I left."

"No kidding." She gave a short laugh. "You know, I didn't peg you as a neat freak. Don't you think it's weird that your room looks nothing like a teenage boy's room should look like?"

"No. I think it's weird that you're in here right now." He frowned. "And, by the way, why are you in here?"

"Because I was bored." She shrugged. "And I was looking for something to do to pass the time."

"Well I'm glad that snooping through my stuff entertained you, but if you don't mind, I would like to be alone right now."

Clary looked down. "Oh, I see." She stood from her position on the floor, bringing the magazine with her. Jace raised a brow as she walked towards him. The redhead placed the magazine into his hands and patted his chest. "Try not to be too loud, Herondale."

Jace opened his mouth to retort when Clary held up a hand, silencing him. "What—"

"Shut it." She moved over to the window, making no sound as she did. It wasn't surprising. She looked like she weighed about as much as two feathers. Jace followed her to look out of the window. There was a black car pulling into his driveway. He felt Clary relax beside him as a smile slipped onto her face. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was out of his room, running down the stairs. Damn it she was fast, like a little fireball. Jace caught up with her quickly as she swung the door open and ran out of the house. It was then that Jace saw the two men that looked like MMA fighters on steroids. Like seriously, they had to be at least four inches taller than Jace. He'd almost thought that Clary would spring into action and attack them, but that theory was squashed the moment she wrapped her arms around one of the men's torso. She was _hugging_ him. Jace froze halfway in his stride to look at her. This was the first time he saw Clary showing any kind of affection.

The man laughed and hugged her back, he had to lean down to reach her. He practically swallowed her. The other one was getting what looked to be suitcases from the car, but when he saw Clary he smiled.

"Hey, Little Red." The man said, tugging on her ponytail. Jace waited for her to comment on the fact that he called her Red, but she never did. All she did was smile. Jace's jaw almost hit the ground. Clary practically ripped his arm off when he called her that.

"Hey, Pangborn." Clary said, her voice was soft, almost like when she spoke to Alec for the first time, but Jace knew this time that it was genuine. The other guy, the one that she hugged first, scoffed.

"What? I don't get a hi?" He smirked.

Clary rolled her eyes playfully. "Hello to you too, Blackwell."

"Thank you."

Jace watched as Clary pushed both of the men in their sides, actually making them stumble back slightly. "What the hell took you guys so long? I was dying in here."

"We were under strict instructions to bring these at seven o'clock." The guy, Blackwell, said.

Clary scoffed. "Since when did you guys follow the rules?"

"It was Pangborn's fault." Blackwell pointed. "Driving like a goddamn grandma."

Pangborn held a hand to his chest. "Well excuse me for being careful with Clary's weapons in the car."

Clary laughed, something that Jace wasn't used to. "It's alright. Just bring them inside before you scare the neighbors."

"Yeah, of course." The guys went to retrieve all of her bags. There was a lot and Jace was almost tempted to help, but then he realized who he was. Jace wasn't a gentleman, he didn't hold the door open for girls or take their bags. They could do that stuff themselves.

Clary passed Jace and eyed him, returning to that same cold-hearted Agent she was before. "Coming?"

Jace glanced at the two men ambling up the walkway. "Yeah," he followed her inside of the house.

He walked with her into the living/dining room area and sat down on one of the stools. Pangborn and Blackwell came in soon after and dropped the bags onto the floor. Clary picked up one specific case and set it on the table.

"Is this everything?" She asked.

"I believe so." Blackwell said.

"What's in there?" Jace asked.

The men turned to him as if just noticing his presence. It wasn't normal for Jace to be ignored and he'd decided that he didn't like it. Pangborn raised his brow at Jace then turned to Clary, who was currently unzipping the case. "So this is the famous Herondale boy."

"It's just Jace." He said, but he liked the sound of famous and his name being put together.

Clary snorted. "He's unrelenting when it comes to his name."

"Eh, I couldn't care less really." Pangborn said.

"So how do you two know Clary?" Jace asked, looking between the two.

Blackwell turned to Clary. "Tell him?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

With a shrug, Blackwell brought his attention back to Jace. "Pangborn and I were Clary's defense teachers when she was at The Academy."

"When did you know she was ready for _this_?"

Clary grinned as her emerald green gaze met his. "When I was able to kick both of their asses."

Pangborn nodded. "Pretty much."

"But we're proud of her." Blackwell said. "She was determined and nothing could get in her way. I'll tell you, if this girl wants something, she'll get it."

"Amen to that." Pangborn agreed.

Clary bumped his shoulder. "Guy's stop." She scrunched up her nose.

"Ignore her, she loves this." Blackwell waved a dismissive hand.

"Kiss my ass."

Jace thought it was weird seeing her this way. She didn't look annoyed or stressed, just . . . her. Jace thought he was actually seeing the real Clary for a chance.

Clary opened the case, grabbing what looked to be a phone, leaving the rest of the stuff there. While she dabbled with the phone, Jace took a peak of what was inside of the case. His eyes widened at the sight of her weapons. It must have been fifty different weapons in that case. Some were just basic guns and knives, but some were things that Jace had never seen before. Whatever they were, they looked painful.

"Sweet baby Jesus." Clary exclaimed. "I've been waiting for this all day. Do you know how long I've been on level ninety eight on candy crush? _Two days_." Her fingers began moving over the screen.

Blackwell took the phone from her. Clary gasped and tried to get it back, but the man held it over his head. "You'll get it back once you're done unpacking."

Clary huffed and turned back to the case. "Fine. Take away my reason for living, see if I care." She slammed the case shut and shoved her way past the men, grabbing more bags to take to her room. Jace watched as she left the room, completely at a loss for words.

"Well, our job is done here." Blackwell said, handing the phone to Jace. "Make sure she gets that later."

Jace nodded, still confused about what just happened. The men left the house, closing the door on the way out. Clary came down the stairs moments later to get the rest of her bags. Jace followed her upstairs, her phone in his back pocket. When he got to her room, he saw that she'd just thrown the bags onto the floor. The messiness made Jace twitch, but he shoved it aside. Clary turned around to look at him. "What?" She asked.

He leaned against her doorway and dug into his back pocket to retrieve her phone, but found that it was empty. His brows furrowed, but then he saw Clary grin and hold up her hand, the cell phone in her palm. Jace eyed the phone, then her. "How did you . . .?"

"Oh, Jace, weren't you listening?" His eyes widened at the fact that she called him Jace, _again_. "If I want something, I _get_ it." She pushed him out of the doorway and with a quick "Night." She slammed the door in his face.

Jace, for the life of him, would never be able to figure her out. And frankly, he was done trying. One minute she was laughing and playful, then the next minute she was slamming a door in his face. Jace figured she would go back to normal by morning. God, he had to live with her too. This was too much stress for him. Why couldn't his father be a doctor. No one ever wanted to brutally murder a doctor. But Jace couldn't do anything about that. He just had to deal with what his life had become. A goddamn joke.

Who knows, maybe he'll look back on this one day and laugh.

Or not.

* * *

 **Another chapter down.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Thanks to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed for this story. I appreciate every single one. Clary will be going to Jace's school next chapter ;) What do you think Jace's friends will think of her? How do you think Kaelie will react to Jace's new house guest? Find out next time :)**

 **Question: What do you guys think of the TV show _Shadowhunters_ cast? Do you like them? Or do you prefer the City of Bones cast? Just curious. Review!**


	4. Possible Friendships & Definite Enemies

**Seventy Follows! You guys are amazing. You're literally blowing my mind. I've been reading the reviews like a crazy person, seeing if you guys liked the story so far, and you seem to love reading the story as much as I love writing it. Without you guys I would just be a sixteen year old girl with a laptop and a stack of books. So, keep being awesome and enjoy this chapter. I'll be reading _Obsidian_ (Daemon Black is sooo HOT. I'm pretty sure there's drool on my book.) Alright, enough about cute guys. Get reading!**

 **Ps: I would get comfy, it's a long one ;)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Bird Set Free by Sia (Scene 1)_

 _**Choose by Longfellow (Scene 2)_

* * *

Clary was in that state when you're not exactly asleep, but not exactly awake either. She knew where she was, but then again she didn't. And she wasn't entirely happy, but she wasn't upset or angry either. It was a difficult state to describe, but Clary was in it. There was no stress, no worries, just . . . nothing. What she wouldn't give to always be like this. To not have to worry about missions, her parents, and those stupid golden eyes that seem to keep popping into her head. The thought made Clary suddenly start to slip out of that peaceful state. She didn't like that Jace was on her mind, she wanted it to stop, but she couldn't help what her mind did when she was asleep. Jace was trouble and—

Clary's train of thought was lost in that instant, her alarm clock's blaring filled the quiet room. The noise made her want to kill something. Clary reached out and pounded her fist against the top of the clock, willing it to just shut up. When it finally did, she groaned and buried her head into the softness of her pillow. Today was going to be her first day at Idris High. It was hard enough that she had to deal with Golden Boy, now she got the full package. His girlfriend, friends, teammates, even his teachers. Clary had to do her research on every single one of them. She couldn't rule out anyone at this point. Right now, everyone was a potential suspect and that's how she would treat them.

With a sigh, Clary removed herself from the bed that was way too comfortable. The beds at The Academy were like bricks, but she'd gotten used to it. But this bed was like a cloud. A cloud that she never wanted to leave. It sucked having to wake up at the crack of dawn after a week of sleeping in, but she had a job to do—a job that wasn't going to do itself. One of the many benefits of the house was that she got her own bathroom. It was across from her bed and adjacent to the closet. Clary trailed over to it, running her hands through the rats nest she called her hair. After getting her fingers stuck in multiple tangles, she cursed and blew it out of her face. If there was one thing she hated, it was her hair. It made her stick out like a sore thumb, but it was something her mother gave her so she refused to change it.

After her shower, Clary got dressed and walked over to the ceramic desk sitting on the other side of her room. On it sat her case of weapons. She couldn't go all out with the weapons—much to her dismay. Clary needed to be subtle, to blend in. If she brought attention to herself it would only cause problems. Although, she was perfectly okay with breaking some asshole's arm for touching her. She had a line and it was not to be crossed. Clary made that clear at The Academy and she would make it clear there too.

Clary unzipped the case and got a full view of her weapons, wanting to take them all, but settling for just a few. She tucked a small gun into her jeans, making sure it was covered by her black zip-up jacket. Multiple throwing knives were attached to her belt and a tracker that she had to remember to put on Herondale's book-bag. Clary needed to be able to find him whenever she needed to, even if most of her classes were with him. She checked her watch—which was also a phone just in case she needed to contact The Agency or call for backup—seeing that it was about time Herondale woke up.

Stephen and Celine came back during the weekend after speaking with The Agency so Clary wasn't surprised to see them both downstairs. But Clary was surprised to see that Jace was already dressed and ready to go too. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a half eaten piece of toast in his hand. He glanced up when she came into the room, but he didn't say anything. Celine and Stephen took notice of her and Clary quickly withdrew her gaze from Jace. Celine smiled at her. It was surprising, considering what they were going through.

"Good morning, Clary." She turned from her spot at the stove. "Breakfast is on the counter. I could make you a cup of coffee too if you'd like."

Clary shook her head. "No that won't be necessary. Just breakfast is fine."

Another smile was directed at Clary, this time from Stephen. "Well let us know if you need anything. We appreciate everything you're doing for us and we want to help any way we can."

"Don't worry about it." She waved a hand. "I'm just doing my job."

Stephen nodded, grabbing a muffin from the counter and motioning for Celine to follow him. "We should be back this evening." Celine took his hand and let him lead her out of the room, yelling "Have a nice day!" before they left.

Clary took her plate of breakfast and ate, not bothering to give Herondale any of her attention. She was done in record time and, after washing her dish, was back on the move. But as soon as she turned around she saw that Herondale was right behind her, but at a safe enough distance that wouldn't piss her off. She leaned against the sink and finally looked at him. He was dressed in a short-sleeved black shirt and dark jeans that hung low on his hips. His blonde curls spilled over his forehead like he didn't care, but Clary knew he most likely spent an hour on it. He was attractive, she wasn't stupid enough to deny that. But his attraction meant nothing to her. He was still an arrogant douchebag.

"Can I help you?" She asked when his golden gaze stayed on her. She knew now that they were his mother's—it was about the only thing he got from her. He was a spitting image of Stephen otherwise.

"So how are we doing this?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the counter. "School, I mean."

Clary shrugged. "My school schedule puts me in your classes and the people you hang out with. It gives me time to study them, and watch you."

"So I'll get to see you more?" He asked, almost as if he weren't thinking. He cleared his throat. "I mean, since you've been like a ghost lately."

"Yeah . . ." Clary pinched her brows together. "I was just watching from afar, keeping my distance. I'll be doing the same at school."

"Right, well we better get going." He seemed to shake him self out of whatever daze he was in. That sly smirk that she'd become accustomed to appeared on his face. "Don't want to be late for you first day of school." He teased.

Clary's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "I'm not a child. Besides, I've already graduated high school. The only reason I'm there is because of you. I could fail all of my classes if I wanted to."

Herondale crossed his arms. "How is that exactly? You're what? Fourteen? And you've already graduated high school, that makes no sense."

"For your information, dickwad." She took a step closer to him. "I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. And is it so hard to believe that I'm smarter than you and most people our age?" Clary stopped, standing right in from of him with their shoes touching. "Are you calling me stupid, Herondale?"

Jace's eyes widened as he held his hands up in surrender. "I never said you were stupid. And really? Sixteen?"

Clary wanted to hurt him so bad—so terribly bad—but she held back. Her fists clenched at her sides and her gaze focused on the wall over his shoulder. "If I were you," she said without looking at him. "I would get the hell away from me. _Far_ away from me."

He grimaced. "Was it something I said?"

Clary wasn't looking at him, but she knew. She knew that that stupid smirk was plastered on his face. But all it took was one look from her before he saw that she wasn't kidding. Clary watched as he all but scrambled away from her, grabbing his keys before he exited the house. Clary followed, bringing her book-bag with her. She gathered her hair into a knot at the back of her head to keep it out of her face. Passing a mirror at the end of the hall, Clary saw that she looked kind of normal. With her black hoodie, jeans, and white converses, she looked like an average high school student. It was what she wanted, but she hated being so . . . mundane. She looked like a loser.

When she got outside, Clary saw that Jace was leaning against his car with his book-bag hanging off one of his shoulders. She walked past him, shoving a tracker onto his book-bag and glaring at him when he opened his mouth to question it. He closed his mouth and walked over to the drivers side of his vehicle. Clary hopped onto her bike and started it up.

"Hey asshole!" She yelled over to him before he got into his car. Jace's head whipped around towards her, his brows raised. Clary grinned. "Try not to forget how to drive this time." She watched as his golden eyes narrowed. Jace slipped into his car and Clary listened for the purr before she popped on her helmet.

The ride to Idris High wasn't long at all. She'd barely gotten comfortable on her bike before her and Herondale were pulling into the parking lot. Clary broke away from him, finding a better place to park and allowing him to do whatever he did before school started. Being with him would only draw attention to herself. He was a star football player and a pretty good looking guy. Of course he would grab attention, but Clary didn't want that. She wasn't there to make friends or improve her social status, she was there to do her job. To protect Herondale. No matter how infuriating he was.

Clary parked her bike in a far corner, away from the rest of the school. There was no way she would let any of those hormonal crazed teenagers touch her bike. After taking off her helmet and cutting the engine, Clary removed herself from her bike and started towards the school. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie as she walked, glancing around the parking lot. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but hey, she was carrying a freaking gun in her jeans so anything was possible. The school looked a little run down. The "d" on Idris High was faded, making the school look like it was called "Iris High". Clary shrugged and walked through the front doors, blending in with the rest of the students trying to get inside. The office was to the left, she remembered. Clary broke away from the crowd, opening the door to the roomy office. At the desk sat a woman looking to be around forty or so. Clary walked up to her to see a familiar set of blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a professional looking bun as she typed on her computer. The woman stopped as soon a she arrived and gave Clary her full attention.

"Hey, Clary. Luke told me you were coming today." She said in a quiet voice, her blue eyes scanning the room.

"Nice to see you again, Amatis."

"You too. Now," Amatis typed something on her computer, making the printer come to life. She grabbed the paper and handed it to Clary. "This is your schedule. I'll be here if you need anything."

Clary nodded, folded the paper, and slipped it into her back pocket. "Thanks, I'll be sure to check in." She smiled at the older woman and began walking towards the office door, being ready for this day to end already.

"And Clary?"

Clary turned back to Amatis, raising both brows. The woman glanced at her before going back to typing on her computer. "Tell Lucian to pick up the damn phone. I've been trying to contact him for a week. I may be retired, but that doesn't mean that I can't still kick his ass."

Clary laughed. "Sure thing, Amatis." It was going to be nice having another Agent around, whether she was retired or not. Luke's older sister was amazing and watching those to banter was always entertaining. They were similar to Clary and Jon in that way, always making jabs at each other. Jon was more than just her brother, he was her best friend, her rock. The only thing they had when their parents died was each other. Clary probably wouldn't have been able to continue training at The Academy if it wasn't for Jon's encouragement. She was where she was now because of him. Jon was really protective of her, but he soon learned that she was more than capable of protecting herself. But he was still as adamant about it, telling her that she was all he had left and he wasn't going to lose her. Clary still liked that he cared about her. She didn't have a lot of people in her life that did.

Her locker was down the hall and to the right. Clary found her locker number and sighed. It was on freaking the top. She stood on her tippy toes and attempted to open the locker, putting in the combination, but it jammed. After the third attempt, Clary bit her lip and resisted the urge to take a crowbar and force the thing open. Just when she was about try again, a hand covered hers and began twisting the dial. Clary looked behind her to see a boy around her age. He had dark, coffee colored eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses. His hair had that "just got out of bed" look, but not in a good way. And his form was gangly in a way, almost as if he weren't comfortable in his own skin. He was wearing a simple band tee with very worn out jeans. Needless to say, this guy was a geek. But he wasn't ugly, just . . . cute.

"These lockers are from the stone age, it requires the help of Jesus Christ himself to get them open." He said, looking down at the paper in her hand and turning the dial. Moments later, the locker door sprung open with a small squeak. Clary put a few books inside then closed it, turning back to the nerd. He pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and looked down at her. "I'm Simon by the way. Simon Lewis."

God, he was like a small puppy. She felt like if she tried to talk to him that he would run away, frightened. "Hey, I'm Clary Mor—Fray. Clary Fray." She wanted to slap herself for almost letting that slip. But the Lewis guy didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" He asked, shyly.

Clary nodded. "Yeah, it's my first day."

"Oh, where are you from?"

Clary already had her story perfected. She could answer any question, whatever it was. "Connecticut." She said, because who the hell knew anyone from Connecticut?

"Cool, well welcome to Idris High. What's your first—"

But he didn't get to finish, because a group of people passed—that Clary assumed were the popular kids—and knocked the books Simon was holding onto the floor.

"Nice shirt, Rat Boy." One guy crookedly ginned at him.

"Screw you, Verlac."

Clary glanced up to see the face of Sebastian Verlac. Everything about him was dark. His eyes, which were filled with amusement, were practically black. His hair was the same color as his eyes and his nose was a little big on his face, but it kind of worked. She could see why he was popular, but that still didn't give him an excuse for treating people like crap. Clary watched as Simon moved to pick up his things, but Verlac took advantage and stuck his foot out as Simon passed. The smaller boy pitched forward, bracing himself for a fall. Clary felt bad for the kid, she really did. So with a roll of her eyes, Clary reached out and wrapped her hand around the back of Simon's shirt, yanking him back up into a standing position. The momentum slammed him back into the lockers, but Clary ignored it as she stood in front of him, getting between him and Verlac.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Clary asked. She'd dealt with bullies at The Academy. They were jealous of her and felt threatened by her. They didn't like that she was better than them so they tried their best to bring her down. Clary once had to fight off five people at once because they wanted her out of their way. But she wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Simon. Even if he was just a dork.

"Got a girlfriend now Lewis?" Verlac chided. "You can't fight your own battles so you got a girl to do it for you?" He smirked, looking down at Clary. "A tiny little thing a that."

Okay, it wasn't even ten minutes into the school day and Clary was already done with these people. At this point, she didn't care about her reputation or how much attention would be drawn to her. This was about proving a point. Clarissa Morgenstern was _not_ a push-over. Verlac looked at her with a smug expression, thinking that he'd won this debacle. Clary's lip tipped up at one corner as she gripped the boy's shoulders, connecting her knee to the idiot's manhood. His breath came out in a whoosh and he dropped to his knees in that instant, gripping his junk.

Clary heard a few "holy shits" and "damns", but she disregarded it as she looked down at the boy on his knees, giving him an innocent look.

"How tiny do I look now?"

The boy just grunted. Clary turned back to Simon and motioned for him to go pick up his things as she narrowed her eyes at Sebastian. "Leave Simon alone. That goes for all of you." Clary pointed at the few people behind Verlac. They were staring at her in shock. Clary grabbed Simon's arm and led him down the hallway. She stopped once they turned the corner, running her hands over her face. Maybe that wasn't the best decision she'd ever made. She was supposed to be blending in, but she was pretty sure kneeing some guy in the groin on her first day wouldn't go unnoticed. Needless to say, she was screwed.

"Woah—I can't believe you just—holy crap! Are you insane?"

Clary put her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't let them push you around like that, Simon."

He shrugged. "I'm used to it. I've been Verlac's and Herondale's personal punching bag since my freshman year."

"Well not anymore." Clary said. "Not if I have anything to do about it." She would surely kick Herondale's ass if she caught him bullying Simon and hopefully Verlac got the message.

"No offense, but I don't want your help." His gaze dropped to the floor. "It'll only make it worse."

Clary nodded slowly. "You're right. I just . . . don't take too kindly to bullies." That much was true. People like Verlac disgusted her.

There was loud, shrilling bell that sounded throughout the school. Clary sighed and glanced down at her first class. She knew the school already from the blueprints she got. That file that Luke gave her was pretty handy. So after saying her goodbyes to Lewis, Clary began walking towards the class.

 _Trigonometry with Mr. Carstairs_

This was one of the classes she had with Herondale. She was sure he'd already heard the news about what she did to Verlac, but knowing that it would get a rise out of him made the situation not so bad. It was amusing seeing him get angry. It was exactly how she felt whenever he opened his mouth. But Clary was there simply to watch him, so she wasn't really interested in the classes or the people. Her hands were in the pockets of her hoodie when she walked inside of the classroom. She found a seat at the back of the room. The teachers were under strict instructions not to make her presence a big deal. Clary plopped down into the seat lazily and looked up at the board. There was a problem on a bulletin board off to the left. It was labeled "Problem of the Year". It was probably a problem students have been working on for months. The school year was coming to an end, with it being spring. Someone should have figured it out by now.

Clary figured she would humor herself and do the problem in her head as she waited for class to begin. It wasn't until the late bell rang that she got the answer. The problem was pretty hard, she would admit that. But she figured it out nonetheless—in less than five minutes if she might add. Students began filing into the classroom, looking like they didn't want to be there. One particular student caught her eye. He was holding a bag of grapes in one of his tanned hands, popping them into his mouth as he walked. Clary wanted to snatch the bag and run into a corner to devour them. She absolutely _loved_ grapes. The guy must have noticed her eyeing the bag and removed a grape, holding it up in question. Clary grinned and nodded, signaling for him to toss it. He raised a brow, but tossed the grape in her direction. Clary tipped her head back and caught the grape in her mouth.

"Nice." The boy said, taking a seat in front of her. He turned around and Clary got a view of his hazel-green eyes. He held out his hand to her. Clary took it, but only because he gave her grapes. "The names Jordan. Jordan Kyle. You are?"

Clary rolled her eyes at his "James Bond" imitation, but she played along. "The names Clary. Clary Fray." She pointed to his bag of grapes. "And I have a feeling I'm going to be needing more of those."

"No problem." He shrugged. "Mi grapes, es su grapes."

"You, Jordan, are a life saver." She said, taking a grape from the bag and popping it into her mouth.

"Don't mention it, Fray." He smiled and turned back around.

The room fell silent as another figure walked into the room. Clary guessed it was hard not to notice his presence. Herondale walked into the room, bringing an arrogant aura with him. He didn't look as relaxed as she'd seen him when they first met, he looked kind of . . . tense. His golden gaze scanned the room and narrowed once they landed on her. He brushed past people and stood in front of her desk, a little to her right.

"What the actual fuck, Clary?!" He whisper yelled.

Clary bit her lip, holding back a grin. She feigned confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Herondale."

He was shooting daggers into her now. "You haven't been here one day and you've already succeeded in kneeing one of my friends in the groin. That's great. Way to stay under the radar."

"He was messing with Lewis." She shrugged.

"Rat boy?" His brows furrowed. "What were you doing with him?"

"Yeah, about that," Clary noted. "You better leave him alone. If I hear that you or that idiot Verlac have been messing with him, I will make sure that both of you never see the light of day."

"You're supposed to be protecting _me_ remember? Not some nerd."

"And _I_ said I would still kick your ass, remember?"

Jace scoffed. "Just stay the hell away from me." He said loud enough for the people around to hear. But Clary didn't have to turn around to know that he took the seat behind her. So much for staying away.

"God, does your whole PMSing thing ever end?" She sank deeper into her seat.

Clary heard Jordan chuckle in front of her. "No." He said, glancing back at Jace.

"Really, Jordan?" Jace uttered behind her.

"What? She's right." Jordan grinned at her.

"Thank you." Clary said.

Jace scoffed. "So, what are you two friends now?"

Clary turned back to Jordan. "Something like that." She watched as the boy removed another grape from the bag. He shook his head and chuckled when he saw her looking at it then flicked it over to her. She caught it just like the last one and nodded a thank you to him. Clary was sure she heard another scoff and a muttered "unbelievable" from Herondale.

Clary quieted down as the teacher came in. He was tall and slender, and he had a kind of youthful glow. Clary guessed it was his silvery hair and matching eyes that gave off that impression. He seemed nice enough, but still, Clary wouldn't let her guard down. Not for anyone. She saw Mr. Carstairs look her way, but he redirected his gaze a moment later, ignoring the fact that she was there. Good.

"Okay, class. Last time we were working on how to find the coterminal angle. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

A girl in the front of the class raised her hand. The teacher nodded to her. "Coterminal angles are two angles that have a sum that is a multiple of 360 degrees."

"Yes, Helen. That is correct. Now," He clicked a button on the small remote in his hand, making a projection appear on the board. "I want you to find the coterminal angles of these angles up here." He pointed to the board. There were a collection of groans and Mr. Carstairs rolled his eyes. "Oh deal with it, I don't want to be here either." With that he sat at his desk chair and looked out at the class.

Clary glanced at the screen out of boredom, figuring out the answers in less than a minute. She watched as others solved the problems on a piece of paper or with calculators. God, what she would give to be in bed right now. This class was way too easy for her. Clary closed her eyes and rested her head on her desk, ready to take a nap while the class took their good old time figuring out the simple problems. She wasn't even down for two minutes before she felt someone's pencil poke her in the shoulder. Letting out a slow breath, Clary turned to face Herondale and all of his golden glory.

"What?" She looked down to see that he was done already. His paper was filled with neat scribbles of numbers.

And he called Simon a dork.

Herondale used his pencil to point up at the board. "You're supposed to be solving those, not napping."

"I already solved them." She said, annoyed.

"Let me see your paper then."

"I don't need paper, Herondale." She tapped her head. "It's all up here."

"Not possible." He crossed his arms in challenge.

"Yes poss—"

"Ms. Fray."

Clary turned back around to see the teacher's gaze on her. She sat back in her seat. "Yeah?"

"Since you feel the need to talk in my class, what's the answer to the problem." He pointed to the first problem on the board, but Clary wasn't looking at that one.

Clary grinned, knowingly. "X equals zero, X equals four pi divided by three, and X equals two pi." She answered, confidently.

Multiple students turned around to give her an incredulous look, including the teacher. "No offense, but in what universe is that the answer to this problem?"

"I wasn't talking about that problem." Clary nodded her head over to the bulletin board and the teacher's eyes widened.

Mr. Carstairs held up a finger. "One second." He abandoned his spot at the board to shuffle around on his desk. After finding what he was looking for, he scanned the paper quickly. Seconds later, he placed the paper back where it was and looked up at her. "That's . . . right."

Clary shrugged. "Of course it is." There were still people staring at her. She looked around with a frown on her face. "What?"

Jordan turned around, his face the same as everyone else's. "We've been trying to figure that out for the entire year." He said, a smile appearing on his face.

Clary raised a brow. "Sorry?" She didn't see the big deal.

Jordan shook his head. "Don't be. Carstairs said if we figured it out, he wouldn't give out homework for the rest of the year."

The teacher nodded. "Yes, and I'm a man of my word so," He motioned to Clary. "Thank Ms. Fray for relieving you from your homework duties for the remainder of the year." He didn't look upset by it, which made Clary think he used it as an excuse to not grade papers. It was one less thing Clary had to worry about. Jordan turned around to face her fully and placed the entire bag of grapes onto her desk. Clary watched as he put his hands together and bowed his head towards her. With a laugh, Clary took the grapes. "You're giving me all of them?"

He nodded. "You deserve them. The homework was bringing my grade down. You may have just saved me, Fray."

"Don't be dramatic." She rolled her eyes, but she gladly ate some grapes.

"I'm not. You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to figure that out." He ran a hand through the dark waves atop his head. "You should've showed up months ago."

Clary smiled. "Thanks, Jordan. It's nice to know that all the guys here aren't assholes." She nodded her head behind her.

"Me an asshole?" He held a hand to his chest. "Never. I'm a chivalrous kind of guy."

She pointed at him. "Now that'll get you some chicks."

Jordan shook his head. "Not the one that I want, apparently."

"Well, I think that girl is an idiot." Clary said, eating another grape. "Do I need to knock some sense into her?"

Jordan opened his mouth to speak, but a throat cleared at the front of the classroom. Clary had almost forgotten that she was in a classroom. Mr. Carstairs gave Jordan a look that said "shut up". Jordan grimaced.

"I'll get back to you on that." He said before he turned back around.

Clary didn't have to turn around to know that there was a gaze burning into her back. She could feel his eyes on her. But it only made the situation that much more amusing. Clary sat back further into her seat and grinned.

"Definitely."

.o.O.o.

Jace was pissed. Beyond pissed.

But the crazy thing was, he didn't even know what made him so angry. When he'd found out what Clary had done to Sebastian, he wasn't happy. She had no right to do that. Clary wasn't there to help out that geek Lewis, she was there to watch him. She wasn't doing a very good job of that lately. Before this morning, he hadn't really seen her since she slammed that door in his face Saturday night. She'd locked herself in her room and left him to do whatever. Something could've happened to him while she was off doing God knows what.

And what the hell was up with her and Jordan? He swore they haven't stopped talking since he got there and it was pissing him off. Jace had been trying to get her not to hate him for two days, but five minutes with Jordan and she's all smiles and laughs? He hoped that she was pretending. Clary couldn't seriously like him. Jordan was funny and all, but he was nothing compared to Jace. Nobody was.

Jace looked down, seeing that he had a tight grip on his pencil to where he could see the white of his knuckles. Mr. Carstairs had finally got the two of them to stop talking, but that didn't stop him from glaring at the redhead in front of him. What the hell was she up to? There had to be reason why she was doing all of this. It was obvious that none of Jace's friends were a threat. He would've been able to tell if someone wasn't who they said they were. But Clary insisted on infiltrating his group of friends. God, how would he ever get Kaelie to shut up after she found out? It would take an act of God, Jace knew that much.

"Take a picture, It'll last longer."

Clary's voice broke his reverie, making him stop his glaring. He had no idea how she knew he was doing it, but nothing really surprised him anymore. Not since he'd met her. "Ooh, where'd you get that line?" Jace said sarcastically.

"From your book of course." She said, never turning around.

"I'm not that tacky."

"That's your opinion."

Jesus Christ, she was frustrating. "What's your incentive with Jordan?" Jace asked quietly.

Clary glanced back at him and he got full view of her emerald green eyes. They were staring at him with the bored expression he was used to. "What makes you think I have an incentive?"

Jace couldn't tell what she was thinking, he hated that. "You're never nice unless you're pretending. So what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"My job." Was all she said before she whipped back around.

Jace got a whiff of her shampoo when she did. It smelled like strawberries. He never would've guessed. Interesting. With a sigh, Jace turned his attention back to his trigonometry teacher. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. Being with her always left him either fuming or confused. And right now he was somewhere in the middle. Jace wished he knew something about this girl. Maybe if she wasn't so enigmatic, it would be an easier process. But no, Clary was as stubborn as they come. Jace figured they would never get along. They were like water and oil.

But Jace couldn't help that a small part of him _wanted_ them to work. Wanted them to be civil to each other. Clary was . . . different and he wanted to know why—besides the obvious reason of her being an Agent. Something happened to her to make her like this. Jace didn't have a clue as to what it was, but he had a gut feeling that it wasn't good.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Jace had all his stuff packed and was out of the door before anyone else. He knew her eyes were on him, watching him as he walked away. It was her job, but it still felt weird knowing that someone was watching him. Whether it was the redhead or someone else. But he decided to push those thoughts to the back of his head as he made his way to his next class.

.o.O.o.

Clary sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria during lunch time with her head resting on the table. She felt drained. Her life had never been this . . . boring. She needed some entertainment quick or she just might die from boredom. Herondale was somewhere in the cafeteria, probably at the popular table. Clary really didn't care. As long as he was alive, that was all she bothered to know. After a moment of her sitting there, Clary felt someone sit down across from her. Fingers tapped the table next to her head. Clary groaned like a kid that didn't want to get out of bed. The person chuckled.

"Come on, Fray."

Clary slowly picked up her head to see Jordan Kyle. Again. She'd already done her research on him. There wasn't anything suspicious that would make her worry about him, but she still trusted no one. But maybe a few friends would be nice and Jordan seemed like a nice guy. Although they wouldn't be real friends, Clary only had a select few of those. They would just be someone to talk to while she was trapped in this hell-hole. "What's up?" She asked.

"I'm not letting you sit by yourself." He stood and motioned for her to follow. "You can sit with us."

"But that would contradict my misanthropy." Clary said, but she stood anyway and followed him. It was about time she met the rest of the group. Herondale had a big circle of friends and the sooner she got information the better.

Jordan shook his head. "You're not a misanthrope. You like me too much for that."

"Oh yeah?" Clary put her hands in her pockets. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I gave you my grapes. So, you kind of have no choice." He shrugged.

"I don't think you have the right logic," Clary raised a brow at him. "But I'll go with it anyway."

He chuckled as they approached the table. "Good choice, Fray."

Clary looked away from Jordan to see a large number of eyes on her. She remembered the dark gaze of the boy that was currently holding an ice pack to his groin. The look on his face was priceless. She could imagine that he was picturing her getting run over by a school bus in his head. There were a couple girls at the table, Clary knew who they were from the file. Isabelle Lightwood, Aline Penhallow, and Maia Roberts. The guys at the table were all familiar. Alec Lightwood, Sebastian Verlac, and Jace Herondale. His eyes hadn't left her since she got there. For someone that didn't like her, Jace sure did look at her a lot.

"Hey guys, this is—"

"Clary." The girl, Isabelle, finished. She looked Clary up and down. "We know. Jace told us about her. But even if he didn't, everyone is talking about how the new girl took away Sebastian's manhood." Isabelle grinned. "It's too bad though, I've been wanting to do that for years."

"Oh shut up, Isabelle." Sebastian snapped.

"Bite me." The girl turned back to Clary, flicking her raven hair over her shoulder and patting the table excitedly. "Have a seat."

Clary did, reluctantly. She wasn't a big fan of being told what to do. Jordan sat next to her with Sebastian to his right and Clary to his left. Isabelle sighed and turned to Jace, bumping him. "Switch sides with Clary, I want to talk to her." She glared at him when he opened his mouth to protest.

Jace got up, muttering a string of curse words as he did. Clary smiled smugly and moved to sit next to Isabelle.

"So, Clary. Where are you from? And why the hell are you living with Jace?"

"You're living with him?" Jordan asked.

Clary nodded, glancing at Jace. "Sadly, yes." She grinned when his eyes narrowed. "I lived in Connecticut with my parents before they decided to take a trip without me. Jace's parents offered to watch out for me while they were gone."

"Ooh, so you're staying?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. For now at least."

The girl squealed, making Clary raise both brows. "Yay. We needed more girls." Isabelle took a piece of her hair and Clary had to hold back her reflexes. "I absolutely love this color. It's like fire."

"Thanks?" Clary didn't know if that was a compliment or not. She wasn't used to those.

"Izzy, you're not turning my friend into one of your personal dolls." Jordan said.

"Jordan's right." The other girl, Maia, said. Jordan looked at her, a surprised look on his face. Clary grinned. It looked like she found Jordan's girl. She would get those two together. That was a promise. "We know what it's like to go through one of your makeovers, and Clary here doesn't deserve that."

Jace chuckled, looking up from his box of candy. "I wouldn't be so—"

The rest of his sentence was cut off when Clary slammed her foot on top of his. Jace choked up, but passed it off as a cough when the table gave him weird looks. Clary smiled sweetly at him, but her eyes told a different story and she hoped he got the message.

"Thank you." Clary said.

"You guys love my makeovers and you know it." Isabelle pouted. "And so will Clary."

Clary grinned, bumping the older girl's shoulder a little. "We'll see." But Clary knew hell would freeze over before she let that girl give her a makeover.

The girl clapped her hands together in an excited gesture. "I'll take it."

Clary spent the next five minutes answering questions from Herondale's friends. Sebastian even asked a few, which surprised her. Jace wasn't saying anything and Clary found that odd. Whenever she was around him, all he did was ask questions. Now when he had the perfect opportunity, he chose to shut up. He might have been the stupidest—

"Jacey!" A nasally voice interrupted the current conversation at the table. There were multiple reactions. Isabelle, Aline, and Maia scoffed. Jordan just seemed uninterested. Sebastian only checked her out. But Jace, his only reaction was slightly widened eyes. Clary looked up at the girl, assessing her. She was blonde, like Jace, but it didn't exactly look natural. Her eyes were a stunning blue. She was tall and slender, having a body that every girl wanted. Her outfit consisted of a blood red tank top, dark jeans, and red heels that looked to be at least five inches. Her red painted lips tipped up at the corner as she swayed over to Jace, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was then that Clary was able to put the name with the face.

Kaelie Whitewillow.

The girlfriend.

.o.O.o.

Jace sat there as Kaelie wrapped her arms around him, completely frozen. He knew this day would come, but not this soon. Not to be rude or anything, but he didn't want Kaelie there. Especially if the main topic of the conversation was Clary. Jace didn't know how, but he knew those two would not get along. And from the way Clary was looking at Kaelie now, it only confirmed that. Her green eyes narrowed slightly as they drifted down to Kaelie's arms. It was only for a second, but Jace noticed it. He wanted to pry her arms off of him, but the thought was confusing. Why did he suddenly feel guilty for being with her? Kaelie was his . . . actually Jace didn't know what to call her. He always did hate labels. Of course he told Kaelie what she wanted to hear, but that didn't mean it was true. If she wanted to believe that he was only hers, then she could. It was a stupid thing to believe, but whatever helped her sleep at night, right?

Jace noticed that Kaelie's presence put a damper on everyone's mood. He knew they didn't like Kaelie, even if they didn't say it out loud. Well, Isabelle did. He'd known Alec and Isabelle since he was a kid. They'd seen him go through plenty of girls and hated each one. Isabelle was like his mother in that way. She would always push girls on him, thinking they would change him or make him settle. It never worked. This was just who he was, but that didn't mean they had to like it. Jace learned that he didn't care what they thought a while ago. People's opinions meant nothing to him.

"Kaelie." Jace finally answered, removing her arms from around him. "I thought you had a meeting."

Kaelie looked down nudged Jordan, indicating that she wanted to sit. Jordan rolled his eyes and slid to his right, allowing her to take the seat. When she did, she got as close to Jace as she could and wrapped her hands around his bicep. _Had she always been this clingy?_ Jace wondered.

Kaelie flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I did, but it ended early. And I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Jace felt her lips on his neck as she whispered, "I missed you."

 _Of course you did_ , Jace wanted to say. He'd almost forgotten what he brought to the table. "I was busy." he shrugged.

She removed her head from his neck and turned to him with a frown. "Busy with what?"

Jace couldn't help it, but his eyes drifted over to Clary. She was listening to something Isabelle was telling her. He watched as she mouthed "kill me" to Jordan, making Jace smile a little. She must have felt his gaze because she looked at him in that instant, furrowing her brows for a moment before looking away. A curly red tendril hung in her face and Jace wanted to reach out and move it. He wondered if she would attempt to break his arm again if he tried. Probably . . .

Kaelie followed his gaze and landed on the redhead. She raised a brow, like she just noticed Clary was there. "Babe." She said, still looking at Clary. "Who's this?"

"This," Isabelle grinned, not allowing Jace to speak. "Is Clary. Jace's new house guest."

Kaelie whipped back to Jace, her blue eyes widening. "I'm sorry. Your new what?!" She all but screamed.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble." Jordan taunted.

Jace looked to see Clary and Kaelie shooting daggers into each other. But if Jace had to put his money on someone, he would be putting it on Clary. Her glare looked a lot more threatening. It wasn't good. Not in the least.

"Well Jace." Kaelie said. "Care to explain?"

Jace groaned, gripping his hair.

 _Well, shit._

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it? Keep going?**

 **Let me know!**

 **And you guys seemed to like the other question so here's more,**

 **Question 1: What was your favorite line from the Mortal Instruments series (book or movie)? (Mine is "Shadowhunters: looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234")**

 **Question 2: What's your favorite song? (Of all time) They don't have to be new. I'm just in need of more music and I love suggestions. Thanks!**


	5. Irritation & Confusion

**Hello, hello, hellooo. Sorry, I'm just really excited for this three day week for school. Words can't describe how much I hate high school. But I've recently checked my profile to see that I now have ninety follows and almost eighty reviews?! And I'm only on chapter five? Seriously, I know I say this all the time, but you guys are amazing. You deserve a little treat. So I'm giving you this chapter early, but only because I like you guys. Enjoy! It's another long one.**

 **Ps: A reviewer asked if I had any song suggestions. Of course I do! I'll put them at the bottom just in case others are interested. By the way, you guys have great music tastes, the songs were amazing (even that really old one).**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Song:_

 _**Nothing Left to Say by Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Two minutes and twenty five seconds.

Two minutes and twenty _six_ seconds.

 _Two_ minutes and twenty _seven_ seconds.

Clary swore if that bitch looked at her for one more second, she would take two of her daggers and stab the blonde in the eyes. Who did she think she was? The freaking president? No one had to answer to her. Clary wanted to rip her ears off at her incessant whining. And Herondale called _her_ a twelve year old? The damn twelve year old was right next to him.

Speaking of Herondale, Clary shifted her gaze from the bleached blonde to him, seeing that he looked about ready to hurl. He had a fistful of the blonde curls spilling over his head, looking completely distressed. Clary felt a flash of concern course through her, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She didn't care about Herondale's feelings. She wasn't his friend.

"Jace." The girl whined again, tugging on his arm. "Tell me."

Jace peered up at Clary before answering. "Clary's going to be staying with me for a while." He dropped his hand from his hair.

"Why?" Kaelie frowned. It wasn't very attractive. Clary didn't know how he put up with her.

"Because she is." Jace said, sounding acutely annoyed.

"But—"

"Just, stop okay." Jace yelled at her. "Nothing you say is going to change anything. So, just stop whining. You're irritating the hell out of me."

Kaelie's mouth was agape by the end of Jace's onslaught. She stared at him, not blinking. Clary guessed she was waiting for him to say "just kidding", but of course he didn't. She definitely wouldn't have. Clary was sure Kaelie was irritating the hell out of everyone right now. But the girl still stared. "You don't mean that." She finally squeaked.

"Yes." Jace said. "I do."

The girl's lower lip trembled in a horrible attempt of agony. "Fine." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and stood, huffing as she did.

Clary watched as Herondale rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl by the waist, pulling her back to him. Kaelie fell back into his lap with her face still grim, but it didn't last long. Not at all. Jace smirked and whispered something in Kaelie's ear, making her giggle and relax into him. Clary didn't know why, but the sight gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It was strange, and she decided that she didn't like it. So, in order to stop the feeling brewing in her, Clary simply stood from her spot on the bench.

"Well," Clary let out a breath. "This has been fun, but I'm gonna go . . ." She chucked a thumb over her shoulder and quickly removed herself from the group, not missing the confused glance she got from Jace before she left. God, she wished everyone would stop staring at her. She was sure there were better things to look at.

And why were they being so nice to her? They were . . . friendly. Clary wasn't used to friendly. She didn't like that she could possibly like these people. Of course Herondale, Kaelie, and Verlac were a definite no, but the others . . . Clary could see herself getting along with them. But this was what she wanted right? Get to know the friends, analyze them. See if they're a threat. Clary couldn't let herself forget that. This was an assignment. Simple as that. She couldn't go soft and ruin it.

As soon as Clary broke through the cafeteria doors and began walking down the hallway, she heard the soft tap of flats behind her. She knew it was Isabelle. Clary saw her wearing them earlier. The taller girl caught up to her, making Clary stop walking. With a quick glance around the hallway, she saw that they were alone. Isabelle had to be at least a head taller than her. That was another thing Clary hated. Her height. People seemed to never be able to respect her because of it.

Isabelle stopped too, turning to face Clary. "Hey, could I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

Clary nodded and leaned against a nearby set of lockers. "Sure."

"I just wanted to apologize about Kaelie." Isabelle said her name like it was a curse. "She thinks that the world revolves around her. Everyone hates her for it . . . well not the guys. The guys just think she's hot, but she's a total skank."

Clary raised a brow. "Then why do you guys hang out with her?" Who would want to torture themselves like that?

Isabelle shook her head. "The only reason I put up with her is because Jace is one of my best friends. He treats her like crap, but then again, he treated all of those girls like crap. But for some reason they keep crawling back. You would think that they'd hate him for toying with them, but he chooses bimbos like Kaelie for a reason. They're too stupid to know how they're supposed to be treated."

Clary snorted. "Well Jace is an asshole, so none of this is surprising. I just don't see how you guys can do it. I've only known Kaelie for about five minutes and I'm pretty sure I want to kill her." She pushed herself lazily off of the lockers as yet another bell rang.

Isabelle smiled. "I like how you think, Clary." She hooked her arm into Clary's, pulling her down the hallway. "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

 _I doubt it_ , Clary thought, but she would sound bitchy if she said that.

"Yeah . . ." Clary said with as much enthusiasm she could muster.

"What's your next class?" Isabelle asked as they walked down the hall.

"History." She pulled her arm from Isabelle's. Clary wasn't a fan of being dragged; she could walk on her own.

"Me too! So does Maia." Isabelle's tone was a little too excited for Clary's taste. "Madame Dorthea, right?"

Clary nodded.

"Okay, well her room is right down there. Let's go." The brunette trailed forward with her hair swaying behind her.

Clary followed her, walking at her own pace. She rushed for no one. The hallways began to fill up with students making their way to their next class. There were couples making out in every corner, friends laughing as they departed, and others pushing their way through the sea of people. There were way too many people. And Clary hated people. Seeing that she couldn't spot Herondale among the crowd, Clary removed her phone from her pocket and checked his tracker. He was on the move, most likely to his next class. And he was alive, which was all she cared about. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and discreetly adjusted her gun, following the dark hair of Isabelle into a classroom.

To the left of a room sat a girl with short brown curly hair and light brown skin. She was short, but not as short as Clary. Her amber eyes turned up at the sight of Clary and Isabelle walking into the room, her gaze staying on Clary a little longer. Something seemed to be running through the girl's head. There was something critical about her gaze, but it seemed as though she was trying to hide it. Did Clary do something wrong? Not that she cared if she did, but that still didn't stop her from wanting to know and she liked challenges.

Clary took the seat next to Maia for that exact reason. Isabelle sat down in front of the girl and spun around with a frown, just noticing Maia's upset state. "What happened?"

Maia sighed. "Jordan happened."

"What did he do?" Isabelle immediately asked.

"It's more of what he didn't do." Maia's hands were in her lap, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. "I've liked him for three years, Izzy. _Three years_ ; and I thought that maybe—just maybe—he'd like me back, but I think it's obvious that he doesn't."

"How can you be sure?" Clary butt in. She knew it wasn't her place, but she'd seen the way Jordan looked at that girl. Maia's feelings were definitely reciprocated.

"Do you like Jordan?" Maia blurted out.

Clary's eyes widened. Did . . . did she _really_ just ask that? She wanted to laugh in the girl's face for suggesting that. "No." She shook her head rapidly. "But even if I did, I wouldn't have a chance. He's _way_ too into you."

"R-really?" Maia finally stopped fumbling with her shirt to look up at Clary.

"Yeah, but for some reason he thinks you're not interested."

Isabelle furrowed her brows before realization seemed to dawn on her. "Omg. Bat!" She whisper yelled.

"Bat?" Clary furrowed her brows.

"A couple months back," Maia explained. "Me, Isabelle, and Aline came up with this idea to try and make Jordan jealous. He'd been flirting with me off and on for weeks and I wanted to know if there was something more behind it. So, we got my friend Bat to pretend to date me in order to gauge Jordan's reaction."

"And?" Clary asked, feeling like a goddamn girl, but she needed this information. Jordan needed to know why. She didn't care if that was against the girl code or whatever it was called. She was going to spill.

Maia buried her head into her hands. "Nothing." She mumbled before lifting her head. "He did absolutely nothing. He acted like he was completely unaffected by it. It was so convincing. I'd given up after that. But God knows I'm still crazy about him. I have been since freshman year."

"Jesus Christ, Maia." Isabelle sniffed. "I'm not wearing waterproof mascara. A warning would've been nice."

Maia got a tissue from her book-bag and handed it to Isabelle. "Sorry."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Clary asked, watching as Isabelle wiped her face with the tissue. She didn't think the story was _that_ sad.

"I mean, I'm not sure if that'll help." Maia shrugged. "Seems like we've both confused each other for a while. I just think that maybe it's too late."

Isabelle gasped. "You take that back."

"Isabelle, please stop." Maia begged. "We've been over this. It's just . . . how things have to be."

"No it isn't." Isabelle looked to Clary for help. "Clary, tell her she's wrong."

Clary looked between the two girls. One had narrowed eyes and the other was rolling theirs. Of course Maia was the latter.

"I don't think it's my place." Clary said.

Isabelle scoffed, pointing an accusing finger at Maia. "I've been waiting three years for this to happen and I'm not going to let you ruin it." She crossed her arms. "You are _not_ ruining my Jaia."

Maia laughed. "What the hell is Jaia?"

"Jaia." Isabelle's eyebrows rose. "Jordan and Maia? It's like Olicity . . . or Delena." She tried to explain.

Clary was sure she was speaking another language. "I'm sorry, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I'm with Clary on this one."

"God, do you guys know anything about fandoms? Ships? OTPs? Canons?"

"Literally, just stop." Maia held up a hand, silencing the brunette. "You're giving me a headache."

"Definitely." Clary's brows pulled together. "I'm really confused and I'm _never_ confused."

Isabelle sighed. "You guys don't know what you're missing. There's a whole other world out there."

"And I'm sure it's nice." Maia patted Isabelle's back. "But it's a little too much for me."

"Your loss." Isabelle shrugged.

Clary tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Anyway . . . I think I'll talk to Jordan. Maybe you guys can talk. Sort some things out."

"I don't know—"

"You're doing it." Isabelle said, turning back in her seat to face forward.

"What if—"

"You're doing it." Isabelle said again, not turning around.

Maia huffed. "Fine."

Isabelle gave her a small smirk.

"It's about time."

.o.O.o.

Jace slammed his locker shut after school that day. He was dressed and ready for practice, wearing a sleeveless athletic t-shirt and simple basketball shorts. The rest of his teammates were already out on the field. For some reason, Jace was slower in getting ready. He felt depleted. It was a long day. And he meant _long_. He'd finally gotten Kaelie to calm down, but that was when the questions started.

 _Who is she?_

 _How long is she staying?_

 _Why haven't you called me back?_

 _Are you cheating on me?_

The only way he got her to stop talking was when he kissed her. And it wasn't one of those kisses from the movies or tv shows that made the guy fall in love with the girl. It was quick and to the point, getting the job done and leaving Kaelie speechless. That was how Jace left her. He had to get the hell away from her before she came to her senses. All of her questions were pointless. None of this concerned her. Besides, Jace couldn't tell anyone even if he wanted to.

Him and Little Red were stuck in this whirlwind of lies and secrets. There was no way out, unless he wanted to get someone killed. Jace didn't know much about this Starkweather guy, but he had a feeling that Hodge would do anything to get what he wanted. That was just how psychopaths like him were. They had no morals. No guilty conscience. It was a crazy thing to think about, but if Jace knew one thing, it was that for now, he was safe.

It was pretty nice outside. Not too hot. Not too cold. It was just right, exactly what Jace needed. He also needed to practice and get his mind off of everything. Football was where he lost himself. It was as if nothing else was there. No one else was there. It was just him and the ball. That was what he loved most about the sport. Whenever he got on that field during a game, it got his full attention. Nothing else mattered, except winning. He was like a brick wall, nothing got in; nothing could distract him.

"Dang, Herondale."

Jace knew that voice. It was the voice of the girl that both confused and infuriated the hell out of him. The girl whose shell he couldn't crack for the life of him. It was like it was held together with super glue, allowing no one to get through.

"What?" Jace stepped towards Clary's sitting form on the bleachers.

"You were doing this really weird Hindu monk meditation shit just now." She looked out at the field. "You looked like you were trying to solve the global warming crisis."

Jace leaned against the gate, a scowl on his face. He guessed that this would be one of their conversations that ended in him being angry. "Don't you have some innocent puppies to kick?" He kicked a nearby rock. All this shit with his parents and Starkweather was starting to get to him. How in the hell was he supposed to just go to school and act like everything's normal when he has a freaking target on his back? There had to be something else they could do.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Could you keep your miserable ass away from me? It's putting a damper on my mood."

"Nice to know that I can always count on your concern for my wellbeing." His tone was snide, sharp.

"Happy to help." She bit back a smile. "You of all people know how caring I am."

Jace laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I can't keep up with that act anymore. You're the complete opposite of caring."

"Wow, looks like those penis enlargement pills are working. You're practically _twice_ the dick you were yesterday. Congratulations." The redhead lifted her hands and applauded him.

Jace was done with this conversation already, but he wasn't leaving until he won. He was tired of her always getting the last laugh. Jace narrowed his eyes as he glanced down the field, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "Just twice?" He asked her.

But Clary seemed unfazed and began mirroring his smirk. _His_ smirk. "Oh I see, you want me to exaggerate the size for your fragile little ego."

"My ego," Jace pointed to himself. "Is not fragile. I'm the most confident person I know." He turned on his heels, but then twisted back towards the bleachers. "And for your information, I'm _very_ well endowed."

It was only for a second, but Jace could've sworn he saw the redhead's gaze drift down to his shorts. Then her green orbs were on him, brightened in amusement. "That's what all the guys say until the girl actually sees it. Then the excuses come; 'It's cold in here', 'Give it a minute', and my favorite 'Maybe you just need glasses'"

How in the hell did she know about _that_? She was . . . a kid. "Are you," Jace motioned to her. "Speaking from experience?" He couldn't help but chuckle. Not to be rude, but Clary didn't exactly look like she'd function in a relationship. He couldn't imagine a guy putting up with her and if he did, he was freaking crazy.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She leaned back on the bench behind her.

"No, not really." He said with as much conviction that he could.

"Well you just missed out on a very interesting tale."

Jace smirked. "I doubt it."

Her gaze turned skyward. "Don't you have practice to get to?"

"I'm sure they won't miss me too much." He said, taking a seat on a the bleachers a few rows down from her. The team was starting their laps around the field and they were coming towards Jace and Clary. When Jace turned around, he saw that she was looking down at her phone. He had no idea what she was doing. The possibilities were endless and Jace didn't even bother to ask.

Glancing back at the field, Jace caught sight of Jordan Kyle running ahead of the group. Of course if Jace was running, he would've been way ahead of him. Of everyone. Jace heard a soft clang and rotated to see Clary setting her gun down on the bleachers. "What—"

But she was already off of the bleachers. "Hey, wait up!" She yelled to Jordan.

The boy stopped and waited for Clary to reach him, which didn't take long at all. Then she nudged him to keep going and the two of them began running side by side. Jace had made the joke earlier that they were best friends, but by the way Clary was smiling at him now—a smile that Jace never got—it wouldn't be a hard thing to believe. And for some odd, crazy reason, Jace hated it. He hated that when it came to him, she acted as if he were the plague. She spoke to him like she despised him sometimes. And he hated the fact that she could just flip a switch the moment others like Jordan came around. What made them so different? Why couldn't she just be an asshole to everyone?

Jace noticed that Clary was able to keep up with Jordan's speed with little to no effort. Her mouth was moving and her arms were seemingly being used for emphasis on her words. Jordan looked like he was paying close attention to every word she said. Jace wanted to know what they were talking about. Pushing himself off of the warm bleachers, Jace began his laps.

His curiosity was definitely getting the better of him.

.o.O.o.

Clary caught up to Jordan as soon as she seen him run past. After setting her gun on the bleachers out of sight and ignoring Herondale's gaze, she took off. Jordan had patiently waited for her. She noticed how much of a gap there was between him and the rest of the team. It was like he was the only one trying. Clary mirrored his pace as they ran.

"What's up, Fray?" He grinned.

"Okay, I talked to Maia and—"

His head snapped towards her. "You what!"

Clary held her hands up. "Just hear me out." He nodded, allowing Clary to continue. "I was sort of ease dropping on her and Isabelle's conversation—you're welcome by the way—and she looked upset."

"Upset?" He furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"Because she's into you and she thought you didn't feel the same way."

"How could she think that? I practically flirted with her everyday, then the next thing I know, she's going out with this kid Bat. It freaking killed me to watch those two together, but she seemed happy so I didn't want to butt in." He shrugged.

Clary slapped his arm, making him wince. His eyes widened when he looked at her. "Um, _ow_!"

"You freaking idiot!" She threw her arms out. "That was to make you _jealous_. Jeez, I'm not a 'girly girl' and even I knew that move."

The boy rubbed his tanned arm. "But why would she want to make me jealous?"

God, guys were so clueless sometimes. "She wanted to see how you would react to her liking someone else." She explained. "And from Maia's point of view, you didn't give two shits. So she just kind of. . . gave up."

The boy stopped abruptly, gripping his hair. " _Damn it._ " His eyes were wide and his lips were parted.

Clary stopped too, giving him her attention. "Yeah it sucks, but that wasn't the end of it."

That seemed to pull Jordan's attention. "It isn't?"

Clary shook her head. "Even after everything you two put each other through, she said she's still crazy about you."

He stared at her for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face. "She's crazy about me?" He said softly.

Clary rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, if you start crying . . ."

Jordan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to cry, I'm a dude."

Clary scoffed. "Since when is _that_ an excuse?"

"Since the dawn of time." He shrugged.

"You really are an idiot." She pushed his shoulder.

"I know." Jordan held out his fist for her to bump. Just to humor herself she bumped it with his. They even blew their hands up afterwards.

"Promise you'll talk to her?"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah. I'll talk to her at lunch tomorrow."

Clary pointed at him. "You better, because I did not just run a lap with you for nothing."

"Jeez, you're bossy." He put his hands up in surrender when she glared at him. "Kidding, of course, but for real Clary. I know we just met, but I think I might love—"

"Love what?"

Clary sighed and looked away from Jordan and into the contentious golden gaze of Jace Herondale. He was looking between her and Jordan just like he was earlier. There was something behind it that Clary couldn't decipher. It was weird so she looked away. Jordan flinched at the sound of Jace's voice and twisted around, fumbling a little. It wasn't the most graceful thing Clary had ever seen.

Clary laughed. "How supple."

Jordan grinned. "Shut up, Fray."

"Make me." She shot back, but there was no bite behind it. It was kind of hard to have one. Jordan kind of reminded her of Jon. He was funny without being an asshole. Okay, maybe just one friend would be okay. Jordan was pretty nice, but she wouldn't let her guard down completely. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he had anything to do with Starkweather. But from the looks of it, those odds seemed slim to none.

Jordan stopped grinning and turned his attention to the blonde in front of them. Clary did too, noting Jace's change in expression. It was blank, just void of emotion. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Hey, dude." Jordan said, clearing his throat.

Jace only glanced at him, his eyes staying on Clary. "Hey."

Clary was really over his mood swings. She turned to Jordan, trying to get herself out of this awkward situation. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nudged his shoulder. "Don't forget about what I said."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell you how it went."

Clary smirked. "You better." She put her hands in her pockets and started back towards the bleachers, passing Herondale on the way.

She stopped once she reached him and lowered her voice. "Make sure you get home. I _will_ hunt you down." She didn't give him a chance to answer before she shoved her way past him and trailed off. She needed to distance herself from him. Whenever he was near her, things got . . . strange.

Clary didn't do strange.

.o.O.o.

Jace glanced behind him, watching as Clary went back over to the bleachers. He couldn't tell if she put her gun back or not, but if she did, she did it discreetly. She jumped down the rows of the bleachers then quickly walked to the parking lot. He didn't see any more of her after that. She was gone without a trace.

Jordan had his brows furrowed when Jace turned back around. He looked over Jace's shoulder at the space Clary used to occupy then back to him. "Is . . . is there something going on between you two?"

Jace sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jordan had to be kidding. "No." He scoffed. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." Jordan rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just—you know what? Forget it. Let's just get going."

"Yeah." Jace nodded, but there was one thing still nagging him. "What did Clary tell you?" He set off into a jog.

Jordan followed. "Something about Maia."

Jace nodded, knowing all about that situation. The sexual tension between those two could've been cut with a pair of scissors. "Are you finally going to make a move? Or are you going to wait another three years?"

"I thought she wasn't interested." Jordan shook his head. "Turns out it was just a misunderstanding."

Jace smirked. "It was obvious to everyone else that you two had the hots for each other."

"And nobody thought to tell me?" He said, unbelieving. "How long have all of us been friends? It took Clary a day to do what you guys should've done a while ago."

"Look, dude. We just thought that you two would get together when you were ready. None of us thought it would take this long." Jace glanced over at him. "So . . . you and Clary, huh? What's up with that?"

The boy shrugged. "We're friends I guess. She's actually pretty cool."

"If you say so." Jace muttered. Their paces increased as they caught up to the rest of the team, passing them in no time. He nodded to Alec as he passed. Sebastian was still tending to his . . . issues. Jace was mad earlier, but the thought of that redhead bringing Sebastian to his knees was kind of amusing.

Jordan chuckled, bringing Jace back to attention. "Oh, I see what's happening."

Jace raised a brow. "Care to share?"

"You just don't like that this girl doesn't worship the floor you walk on." He grinned. "It kills you to know that not every girl is effected by you."

"First of all; I know that Clary is attracted to me." Jace said confidently. Every girl noticed his attraction, it was just a given fact. "She just chooses not to act on it. Not that I would want her to anyway. She's just some little girl. Not exactly my type."

"Oh, I've been waiting for this day." Jordan said, apparently amused by this. "This should go down in the history books. _Jace Herondale: No longer a Womanizer_."

Jace rolled his eyes. "I will always be a weakness to women. _Always_. Just because some little redhead doesn't like me right now doesn't mean anything. She'll come to her senses, then she'll wish she could have a piece of this." He gestured to himself, believing every word he said. Clary was stubborn, but he had a feeling that her resolve would crack at one point. Or at least he hoped it would. She was doing quite a good job of holding it together.

"You're too poised for your own good." Jordan chuckled. "Clary's different. I don't know why, but she's not like most girls around here. Tell me you at least know that."

"Yeah, she's different, but that doesn't make her special." Jace said, adjusting his shirt. "No girl is really that special in my opinion."

Jordan shook his head. "Then you haven't found the right girl."

Jace was really tired of people telling him that. Whether it be his mother, Isabelle, or even Clary. He was sick of it. "Dude, does it look like I care about that? I'm with Kaelie; she's hot, popular, and . . ."

"Stupid?" Jordan suggested.

Jace shrugged. "I prefer the term low maintenance. It doesn't take much to keep her . . . under control."

"Yeah." Jordan said. "Because she's dense."

Jace didn't care enough to defend her. He knew what Kaelie was. "Call her what you want." He said. "But things with Kaelie are just easy. There's no drama that usually comes with a relationship. We're just two teenagers having some fun."

"But what about later in life. Can you really not see yourself ever being in a serious relationship, maybe even getting married."

"You did _not_ just say the 'm-word'." Jace couldn't even say the word himself. "Do I look like the kind of guy that could spend the rest of his life with just one girl?"

Jordan glanced at him. "Right now? Not really, but you might change your mind later. You never know."

"What are you implying?" Jace asked with a raised brow. He could've sworn there was something else Jordan was trying to say.

"I don't know, dude." Jordan's tone was kind of somber. "It's just, you've been through girl after girl and not one of them have been able to hold your attention long enough for you to stay. And I know you have this whole preconceived notion that 'the one' doesn't exist. But you can't live your life like that, because there will always be something missing. It's been missing from all those girls you dated before, it's missing from Kaelie. There has to be someone out there that's going to pull your attention and keep it; keep it to where you don't even want to _look_ at anyone else. Now that's . . . that's how I feel about Maia and I have to say man, it feels amazing."

Now this was what Jace hated about Jordan. He was such a wise guy, thinking that he knew the ways of the world and all that crap. Jace knew who he was. He never pretended to be anything else. There were certain things that he believed and his stance on them weren't changing anytime soon.

"That may be who you are, but it's not me. Like I said, I'm just trying to have some fun before I get thrown out into the real world. Nothing has to be serious right now."

Jordan nodded. "But you can't be a bachelor forever. I don't want you to grow up and see everyone else getting married and having children, then wishing that you didn't waste your time on 'just trying to have fun'. Because it would already be too late."

That was only if Jace had a future. There was still no promises that he would get out of this Starkweather thing alive. Clary could try her best to protect him, but what if she wasn't good enough? What if she didn't really _want_ to protect him anymore? That was all the more reason to live now. If Jace was going out, he was going out with a bang. He wasn't going to be some lovestruck teenager that could only focus on a girl instead of his life.

"Don't worry about me, dude." Jace clenched his jaw. "Now can we stop talking about our feelings and shit and start practicing?"

Jordan sighed. "Yeah, whatever." He jogged away from Jace, heading over to where the rest of the team was starting a scrimmage game. Jace followed, but slower. Jordan's words were weighing heavily on his shoulders and he didn't know what to think of that. Jace was perfectly fine. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he was just...living. And last time he checked, that wasn't a crime.

God, he needed to get away. He hated when dudes got emotional. Jace didn't handle emotions well. Never had. Never will. That was why he never had a serious relationship or talked about his feelings. It was unnecessary.

And it would've been great if everyone around him just got that.

.o.O.o.

"So what you're saying is, Maia used Bat to make you jealous?" Sebastian asked.

Jordan nodded as he put more chalk onto his pool stick. "Yeah. Apparently that's some girl thing. They try to make you admit your feelings by making you jealous."

"But you didn't, so . . ." Sebastian took his shot, knocking one ball into the corner pocket.

Jace groaned from his spot on the couch. "If I wanted to talk about chick stuff, I would be in Isabelle's room right now."

Alec looked away from his video game, scoffing. "What crawled up his ass?"

Jordan chuckled. "Clary."

Alec paused the game and furrowed his brows. "The new girl? What about her?"

" _Nothing_." Jace ran a hand over his face. "Can we please just stop talking about her?"

"I agree with Jace." Sebastian said. "That bitch really did some damage."

Jordan whacked Sebastian in the leg with his pool stick, making the boy curse under his breath. "She's not a bitch, you were just being an asshole."

Sebastian rubbed his calf. "What, do you like her or something?"

Jordan frowned. "What? No. I thought I made it clear that I'm only into one girl."

Jace chuckled. "How could we forget? You've been whining about her for years."

Sebastian joined in, holding a hand to his heart. "'Oh, I love her', 'But wait, she likes someone else', 'Why does the universe hate me?'" He mocked Jordan's voice.

There was a loud clang of a pool stick hitting the floor. Jordan backed away from them, looking annoyed. "Screw you guys." Then he stalked off out of the room, slamming the door to the Lightwood's basement in the process.

Alec rolled his eyes and removed himself from the couch. "I'll go see what's going on with him." He said, trailing after Jordan.

Once the door closed, Jace sank back into the couch. "Do you think we went too far?"

"No, he hit me with a pool stick." Sebastian set his stick down on the table and leaned against it. "As if I hadn't had enough today."

"Maybe it's just Karma."

"What?"

Jace sat up. "Just think about." He said. "We've been messing with Lewis for years now. Then this girl comes—that I'm forced to live with for God knows how long, not to mention that she's annoying as hell—and knees you in the groin. If that doesn't sound like Karma then I don't know what does."

"I don't believe in that crap." Sebastian waved a hand. "But what I do know is that I need pain killers and a bath."

Jace pulled his brows together for a moment. "Wait, what time is it?"

Sebastian glanced down at the Rolex wrapped around his wrist. "Quarter to nine."

Jace's eyes widened as he shot up from his spot on the couch. "Shit, I have to go." His parents were probably freaking out and he had no doubt that Clary would hunt him down. He didn't need her bursting into the Lightwood's house, guns and all. It was about a ten minute walk back to his house. This was one of those instances where he wished he didn't carpool. Jace usually didn't mind the walk, but he needed to get there quick. So the sooner he left, the better.

"Later, Verlac." Jace said as he jogged up the stairs. He heard voices when he reached the top, obviously being Jordan and Alec. Pushing through the door, Jace was met by those very figures.

"Heading out?" Alec asked, giving Jace an odd look. Jace imagined that he looked like a crazy person.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, catch you two later." He didn't give them a chance to respond before he got his book-bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. He hoped his parents weren't home yet. They've been stressed lately and he didn't want to add to it by worrying them. That was the last thing he wanted.

Jace pushed through the front doors of the Lightwood mansion. The night air had a slight chill to it, but not enough to bother him. He put his book-bag on both shoulders as he walked down the granite walkway. The large fountain in the front yard was now lit, the calming sound of running water filling the void. Jace slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walked. He reveled in the silence. He felt calm, relaxed, untrouble—

"I thought I told you to make sure you got home."

Jace's relaxed state was shattered the moment he heard her voice. She always had a way of doing that. Even if he didn't mean to be, he was startled by her unanticipated presence and stumbled a little. "Damn it, Clary. Could you stop doing that?"

Clary stood fluidly from her spot on the fountain. "Do you want to get killed?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "No. You said it yourself, there's nothing going on right now."

"So you're just planning on doing whatever you want until something does happen?" She ran her hands through her hair that was now down and out, flowing around her in a fiery curtain. "I swear, you are the stupidest—"

"How did you even find me?" Jace didn't remember telling her where he was going.

"Don't worry about that, just be lucky I did." She glanced around. "So, what? You were planning on walking?"

"No. I was planning on flying." His voice dripped with his signature sarcasm.

Clary's eyes narrowed. "I'll send you flying on your ass if you don't come on."

"Well that's what I was doing before you interrupted me." Jace said, stalking forward. It was like the redhead sucked the joy out of him.

"I told you that I would hunt you down." Clary followed him. "I don't trust you by yourself."

Jace put a hand to his ear and leaned down to her. "Is that _concern_ I'm hearing?"

Clary's nose turned up. "Hell no." She said, a little too convincing for Jace's liking. "I'm just not interested in losing a hundred grand because of your stupidity."

"Of course." Jace rolled his eyes. "How could I forget? All you care about is the money."

There was a silence, then she whispered. "That's not all I care about."

Jace's head snapped towards her. Her voice sounded . . . distant. Almost as if she didn't want to say it, but it slipped out. Jace took note to her stiffened posture. He didn't have to touch her to know that she was tense. Her head was down as they walked, paying no attention to him. Jace didn't say anything after that. As much as he loved getting a rise out of her, this wasn't the time.

He didn't know how many minutes had passed until they reached a dark alley that was only lit by one street light. His house wasn't far, he knew now. He'd almost thought for a second that Clary would be scared, but he mentally slapped himself. She wasn't like the girls he was used to. Kaelie would've been clinging to his back about now. But Clary was walking in front of him like she was the one in charge. Like she had complete control of the situation. Jace kind of wished more girls were like that.

"Please." A voice pleaded.

Clary stopped abruptly, making Jace knock into her back. She didn't budge which was surprising to him. He was sure his body weight was enough to knock her over. "What was that?" Jace asked, looking around. He couldn't really see anything because of the dark.

Clary turned to him, holding a finger to her lips. The look in her eyes, though, silenced him more than the gesture. His eyes scanned the alley, looking for any sign of the person the voice belonged to.

"Give me the bag and there won't be a problem." A husky voice, threatened.

All of a sudden, Jace was shoved against the brick wall of the alley next to an empty dumpster. It was shielding both him and Clary out of sight. Clary was in front of him with her arm against his chest, holding him against the wall. The impact was more surprising than painful. "What the hell, Clary?" He whisper yelled.

"Do you ever shut up?" She scolded, but her eyes were somewhere else. "That douchebag has a gun pointed at her."

"Shit _,_ " Jace's head fell back against the brick wall.

"Take it." The woman's voice wavered. "Just please don't hurt me."

Jace heard a rustling sound and imagined that the man was taking the woman's bag. As long as she wasn't hurt. Money couldn't have mattered that much if her life was in danger. It could be replaced, people couldn't.

"Thanks." The husky voice muttered. Then there was the sound of heavy footsteps retreating in the opposite direction.

It was then that Clary broke away from him, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Oh, hell yes!" She grinned as she watched the man run down the alley. The woman was still frozen in her spot, her chest rising and falling quickly.

Jace stared at Clary like she had two heads. "What do you mean, 'hell yes'?" He hissed. "Someone just got _robbed_ , Clary."

Clary shrugged, pulling her gun out of her jeans. Jace watched as she cocked it then tucked it back inside. "You see it as robbery," She said, unzipping her jacket and shoving it into his chest. "I see it as an opportunity to kick someone's ass."

Jace raised a brow. "So what? You're going after him?"

Clary rolled her shoulders and smirked. "Yup." She turned down the alley. "Go check on her then _wait_ here." Then she took off in a flash of fiery red curls, leaving Jace to stare after her. Did he mention how fast she was?

Now, Jace had a few options. He could stand there like an idiot, he could go over and check on the woman that was obviously okay, or he could go after the redhead and that thief. Only one of those options seemed to pull Jace's interest. So he shoved Clary's jacket into his book-bag and took off into a sprint towards the action.

This was freaking insane.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it? More Clace banter? More Jordan and Clary?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I will be updating soon. Now, back to the songs. My favorite song right now is New Bohemia by Transviolet (check them out). I also like Sleeping at Last, Lana Del Rey, Sia, Imagine Dragons, Ed Sheeran, and JOHNNYSWIM. There's a lot more, but who has the time? So, here's the chapter question.**

 **Question: Which Mortal Instruments book was your favorite? Mine was City of Fallen Angels. Jace and mangoes are a perfect combination!**


	6. Hole in the Wall

**ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I literally screamed and scared the crap out of my mom when I found out. This is a really big deal for me because it shows that you guys like the story so much that you actually take time out of your day to write a review. I love it! Even if it's just a small one telling me to keep going or a long detailed one about what you thought of the story so far. I've read and appreciated every single one. You lovelies are the sweetest.**

 **So, most have been asking when I'll be including Magnus or Max in this story and I assure you they are coming. I know we need a wise little Max and a sparkly Magnus in our lives and what kind of person would I be to keep that from you. So, don't worry, I haven't introduced everyone yet. (The story really has just begun). But there will be Isabelle's party either next chapter or the chapter after that and we all know how much Magnus loves to party *wink* *wink*. So all I can say is expect them soon. Anyway . . . enjoy this chapter and stay awesome!**

 **Ps: My mother thanks you guys for her almost heart attack.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Monsters by Ruelle (Scene 1)_

 _**Over It by Harbour (Scene 2)_

 _**Force of Nature by Bea Miller (Scene 3)_

* * *

The night air whipped past Clary as she ran. Her hair was blowing into her face, but she didn't take her eyes off of her target. That idiot was still running in the same direction, his gun in one hand, the woman's purse in the other. Clary was going to catch him, then she was going to beat the crap out of him, then return the bag. That was exactly how it was going to go.

Clary picked up her speed, running faster than she had in days. He was about five yards away from her. She could tell that he was getting tired, he wasn't running as fast. That was exactly where Clary wanted him. Weak. He made a sharp turn down a corner and Clary heard heavy breaths as he came to a stop. Bad choice. Clary stopped as well, following the man around the corner. This alleyway was lit a lot more, a least three street lights were lined against the wall. Clary made sure that her gun was hidden behind her shirt and jeans. Not that she would really need it. This guy was just a common thief, probably not capable of protecting himself without his weapon.

Clary sighed when she heard footsteps behind her. They weren't heavy and fast, they were slower and lighter. The footsteps of someone who was light on their feet. She knew exactly who it was and she was going to kill him for not listening to her.

"Clary." Jace stepped in front of her. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Clary looked up to see his golden gaze shooting daggers into her. She crossed her arms, still keeping an eye out for the man. "No." She said in a hushed tone. "But you're clearly out of yours. Do you have a problem with understanding english? I said _wait there_."

"Last time I checked, I didn't take orders from anyone." His tone matched hers, getting just as angry.

"Well, news flash, buddy." She pointed a finger to his chest. "You do now."

Jace ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. "Look, let's just—"

He didn't finish and Clary knew exactly why. She knew that it was coming, but the time to freak out wasn't now. Hopefully Herondale picked up on that too. The last thing she needed was for him to scream like a little girl. Clary didn't flinch when she felt the coolness of metal pressed against the back of her head. The man had tried his best to sneak up on them, but he was unsuccessful.

"Don't move." That same gravelly voice muttered.

Clary held back a snide remark. People like him seemed to always think that they were in control just because they had a gun, but chances were, their reaction times were crap. They thought that women were an easy target because they were weak. Too emotional. But Clary was far from that and this asshole needed to be taught a lesson.

So, in order to make the man think he had more control, Clary sucked in a sharp breath, feigning surprise. "Oh God, I-I don't want any trouble." Her voice shook as she spoke. "We were just trying to get home."

Mr. Bigshot pressed the gun further into her head. "Hands on your head, and turn around, slowly. And you," Clary imagined that he was looking at Jace. "Don't even think about trying to be a hero. Hands where I can see them."

Clary gave a slight nod to Jace and with a roll of his eyes, he put his hands up in surrender. She did the same, bringing her hands to the back of her head and slowly turning towards the burly man. When she did, she was finally able to get a good look at the guy. He wasn't that tall, maybe a couple inches shorter than Herondale over there. He had a mess of dark hair sticking to his head, most likely from all the running. She didn't recognize the dullish blue in his eyes or the somewhat chubby face he was sporting. Just as she suspected, a common thief.

"Now," The man started. "I need to know exactly what you two saw."

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked, and Clary had to admit, it sounded pretty convincing. He was a good liar, a good trait to have in these types of instances. "She just said we were trying to get home. We're only here because you decided to kindly interrupt us and stick a gun in our faces."

"Actually," Clary stated. "It's in _my_ face. Just thought I'd point that out."

"Just, shut up!" The man yelled. "Both of you. I want answers _now_."

Clary took note to his outward appearance. Quickened breaths, dilated pupils, squared shoulders, the tapping of his right foot. They were all signs of fear. This guy wasn't going to pull the trigger. He didn't have it in him. Clary assumed that he'd never killed a person. So Clary dropped the helpless act completely, wanting to get this over with.

"Well, you don't exactly look like the type to carry a purse." Her eyes drifted to his other hand. "So, I'm going out on a limb here and saying that you stole it from that woman back there."

"Okay, listen up." The man looked between her and Jace. "This is how things are going to go. You two are going to forget what you saw or I'll—"

"You'll what?" Clary raised a brow. "Shoot us?"

"Yeah, I will." His lips pressed into a hard line as he held the gun tighter.

Clary couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Red . . ." Jace scolded. Clary was thankful that he didn't use her real name, but she still didn't pay him any mind.

Clary eyed the man holding the gun, watching as he shook from nervousness. "From the way your hand is shaking right now, you'll have a better chance of shooting yourself." The man struggled to steady his hand and Clary just continued, her hands still on her head. "Not to mention, that's not an automatic handgun and I'm pretty sure I didn't hear you cock it."

The man's eyes widened, seeing his mistake. Clary only smiled with satisfaction as he tried to move his fingers to cock the gun. _Too late, asshole_. Clary grabbed his arm while he was momentarily distracted, pointing it away from her and Herondale.

"Stay _back_." She told him firmly. "I mean it."

Clary couldn't see him, but she heard his footsteps backing up. She even thought about taunting him with a "good boy", but thought better of it. Now wasn't the time, but she also didn't really _want_ to. Now that was crazy.

A low grunt came from the man, pulling Clary's attention back to him and not the golden boy behind her. He was still pathetically fumbling with the gun. Now Clary just felt sorry for the guy, but she wasn't sparing him. Not in the least. She gripped his arm tighter, twisting it until she heard a satisfying pop. The gun dropped instantly and Clary used her foot to kick it out of his reach. She threw his arm back at him, watching as he yelled in pain, a few curse words flowing out of his mouth. He stumbled back and Clary waited for him to recover.

The man gripped his useless arm and grimaced. "You bitch." He snarled, looking ready to attack. Right where Clary wanted him. Anger was a weakness when fighting. People would let the anger take over to where they couldn't focus, they got sloppy.

Clary shrugged, preparing herself for a fight. "I would think the bitch is the one holding their dislocated arm."

That must have done it because the man practically growled and rushed towards her. His face was determined, but his body told another story. Clary watched as he charged her and waited for the right moment. He wasn't exactly slow and he wasn't fat, just big. But Clary could take him. He might have been bigger, but she was smarter. Stronger. When the man got to her, his big meaty fist swung out with a loud battle cry, aiming at her head. But Clary was faster. She ducked right before his fist met her face and slammed her knee into the idiot's stomach, making him double over and fall to his hand and knees. He didn't stay down.

Bad choice.

The man pushed himself onto his feet, wobbling a little. The look in his eyes was full of pure rage. He grabbed his arm and pushed upward, putting it back in the socket. Not that it would help him, but she let him do whatever he wished. Ignoring the pain, he held both fists up and charged her again. He threw multiple punches, Clary ducking and dodging every single one.

"Is this the best you can do?" Clary said, dodging another shot to her face. "I have to say, I am quite disappointed in you, sir."

The man's face was now the color of a tomato. He threw a couple more pathetic punches, clearly getting tired. It was too bad. After seeing that his arms weren't effective, the man resulted in using his legs. His right leg shot out and Clary caught it in her left hand before it made contact, using her right hand to punch him in the face. His face swung to the side from the impact. The guy's head only turned back slightly before she punched him again, her other hand keeping his leg up and of no use. She could already see the bruise forming on her pale knuckles, but she didn't stop. He looked worse and, right now, that was all that mattered. After the fourth or fifth punch—Clary had stopped counting—the man looked about done.

Not that Clary wasn't enjoying herself, but she needed to wrap this up quickly. Looking to her left, she took note of the brick wall right next to them and gripped the man's hair, hitting his head against the wall. He called out in pain. Clary didn't listen as she threw the douchebag's leg back at him, but he didn't get far before she gripped the back of his neck and brought his face down to her knee, hearing the crack of his nose breaking in the process. He fell forward, landing on the cold alley ground. Completely unconscious.

Clary let out a breath, leaning against the brick wall. She shook out her hand, feeling the soreness of it. That would need some ice later. The guy's face wasn't as soft as it looked. Clary stood up straighter and brought her watch to her mouth, pressing and holding the contact button on the side as she spoke. "I've got a 484 and a 417 that needs to be taken care of, now."

There was a rustling then Clary heard the monotonous voice of another Agent. "Copy. We have the location."

Clary's head fell back against the brick wall. "Copy. Make sure the belongings get back to the owner."

"Got it. Is the boy okay?" The voice asked.

Clary looked up to see Jace making his way over to her. His hands were in his pockets, eyes boring into hers. Clary nodded although they couldn't see her. "Yeah," she said, her voice low. "He's alright. Just get this done." Then she let go of the button, breaking contact.

When Jace got to her, he used the toe of his shoe to nudge the man currently sprawled out on his stomach. He didn't budge, making Jace arch a brow. "Is he . . ."

Clary rolled her eyes. "No, he's not dead. Just unconscious."

"You sure about that?" Jace asked.

Clary removed herself from the wall. "Pretty sure." She stepped over the man's unconscious body and rubbed her arms. Now that her adrenaline rush was over, she realized how cool it was outside. Herondale was still looking at the scene. Clary eyed him before saying, "We need to go."

"We're just . . . leaving him here?"

She nodded. "There's someone taking care of it, now lets get out of here."

With one last glance at the man, Jace followed Clary down the alleyway. She wished she had her bike, not that she minded walking, but she felt more comfortable with it. Her and Herondale walked side by side in silence, the only sound being their footsteps and the chirping of crickets nearby. A cool breeze blew pass them, making Clary shiver involuntarily. She just ignored the cold and kept walking. Her gaze stayed forward. The sound of Jace's backpack unzipping resonated in the narrow alley. Clary didn't look to see what he was doing, but then she felt the warmth of fabric being draped over her shoulders. Her body tensed without her control, making him let go. Clary slipped the jacket on, clearing her throat as she did.

"Thanks." She mumbled, accepting the newfound warmth her jacket gave her.

Jace didn't answer and just kept walking, not looking in her direction. Clary stayed close to him as they walked down another street. It was getting darker, being a little past nine. She'd been informed earlier that Jace's parents weren't coming home that day. They had a lot of things to handle, but Clary's only concern was Jace. That was her assignment. When Clary glanced back up, she saw the Herondale's house just down the road. They really weren't that far.

"So when you say someone's handling it," Jace's voice came out of nowhere. "Who do you mean?"

"The Agency." Clary explained. "There's tons of Agents around."

Jace's brows raised. "Really?"

Clary nodded, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Your father is a pretty important person. Did you really think that they would only send one person to look out for him?"

Jace shrugged. "So you're saying there's more Agents around, keeping an eye out on things?"

"Yup." Clary said. "I guess you could think of me as a last resort. If Starkweather or whoever he sends somehow gets through them, then I'll be here." Clary paused for a second, looking up at Jace. "With you." She finished.

"That's nice to know, it's a little more reassuring." He let out a breath.

Clary turned to him, her eyes narrowing. "Because me being here wasn't reassuring enough?"

Jace sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever." Clary stalked forward, leaving Jace to trail behind her. She was so sick and tired of people undermining her. She'd heard it all before. Apparently she had the talent, but she didn't have "the look". That was why she got picked last for teams in her earlier years at The Academy. They assumed that she wasn't good enough because of the way she looked, but she showed them—and she would show Herondale. He would learn not to underestimate her one of these days.

Clary passed her motorcycle on the way to Herondale's front door. She continued up the walkway, not sparing a glance behind her. After using the key she was given to unlock the door, she pushed her way inside, noting that Herondale was close behind. He closed the door behind them and locked it, following her into the kitchen/living room. Clary unzipped her jacket and threw it over a nearby chair. She rubbed her hands over her face, grimacing when she felt the pain in her hand.

Jace was in front of her now, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at her hand. "You're hurt?" He asked.

Clary shook her head. "I'm fine." She went to go around him, but he stepped to the side, blocking her path. "Could you move?"

"Not until you answer my question." She opened her mouth. " _Truthfully_." He clarified.

"I don't have to answer to you." She shot back.

Jace sighed, obviously frustrated, running a hand through his blonde curls. "For heavens sake, Clary." He lifted his arm—the one not gripping his hair, dropping it back to his side with a slap. "Could you stop being so goddamn stubborn and let me help you?"

Clary stared at him, not speaking. She wanted to say that she didn't want his help. That she could take care of her herself, but for some reason she said none of those things. She just let out a slow breath and took a seat on the nearest stool. Jace's eyes widened slightly, apparently not expecting her to be so compliant, but she didn't argue and he wasn't complaining. Clary watched as he walked over to the freezer and removed an icepack. He grabbed a small towel on the way back, wrapping it around the pack. He'd already shrugged off his book-bag. It was lying on the floor next to the living room.

Jace stood in front of her then chuckled, going down to his knees. "You're hurting my neck." He said, amusement lacing his voice. Clary only looked at him as she held her hand out to him. He took it lightly and Clary was surprised by how warm it was, considering how cold it was outside. His hand practically swallowed her small one as his calloused fingers brushed over her skin. The feeling of him touching her was something Clary couldn't describe. Not that she liked it, but she didn't exactly _not_ like it either. Jace watched her as he applied the ice with his left hand, the other one still encasing hers. Clary didn't think he had a side like this. A caring one. Even if it was just the small favor, she still kind of appreciated it.

"What you did back there," Jace said, his golden gaze looking up at her. "It was kind of amazing."

Clary smiled a little. "Kind of?"

Jace smirked. "Okay, it was awesome." He moved the ice a little. "I've never seen anyone move like you did."

Clary looked down at him. Was that an actual compliment coming out of his mouth? She didn't think he had it in him. "And you might not be as stupid as I thought you were. You were pretty calm through the whole thing, I'm pretty sure anyone else would've screamed . . . or pissed themselves."

"Not the first time I've been held at gun point." He said, not looking at her anymore. His gaze was focused on her hand. It was starting to feel a lot better, but she didn't say anything. Weird.

"What?" She asked, a little surprised by his confession.

"I live in Brooklyn, Clary." Jace said, obviously. "And my father is a lawyer. I've been threatened before, but nobody's had the guts to actually go through with it."

"But on the plus side, I bet that story gets you tons of chicks." Clary joked.

Jace shook his head. "I've never told anyone about that." He smirked. "The chicks are all me."

"Of course they are." Clary grinned.

"This is nice." Jace said. "Not arguing with you, I mean."

Clary cocked her head to the side. "You might be onto something." She had to admit that it was kind of nice. Her mind wasn't racing with snarky comments and witty comebacks. They were just talking.

Jace cleared his throat. "You should wrap this up." He set the icepack down on the counter, his gaze still on her hand in his. She didn't know what he was thinking and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Clary nodded. "Yeah, I'll just—"

"I got it." Jace said, cutting her off. He stood up and moved over to a cabinet to retrieve a red box—a first-aid kit, Clary assumed. She just sat there, brows pulled together in confusion. Why was he helping her? Or better yet, why did he _want_ to help her?

Clary said nothing as he opened the box. He pulled out a roll of bandages and a clip, returning to his previous spot on the floor. Her hand felt fine. She didn't exactly need the wrap, but it couldn't hurt. Usually, Clary would've just ignored the pain, but she wasn't at The Academy and she couldn't have her hand all messed up if people were going to see her. She didn't want people asking questions. Although, she was perfectly capable of formulating some lie to cover her tracks. It was a necessary skill as an Agent.

Clary expected Jace to be quick about wrapping her hand, but he surprisingly took his time. He wrapped the cloth around her hand, watchful of the small bruise along her knuckles. She'd always done these things by herself. After a tough beating in her earlier training days, she would sit in her room alone, tending to her wounds. No one had ever offered to do it for her. Agents were supposed to take care of themselves. That's what she was taught. No one would hold her hand throughout life. But why didn't she stop Herondale from holding hers? She'd dealt with wounds worse than this on her own, so why didn't she tell him to stop?

Jace ripped the cloth with his teeth and clipped it onto her hand, putting the rest back into the first-aid kit. Up until then, he wasn't looking at her. He'd been solely focused on her hand, but now that he was finished, he looked up and Clary was held there by his gaze. She wanted to look away, she really did. Jace seemed to be having something going on internally, his eyes not leaving hers. It was emerald and gold, locked together. She shouldn't have been there. Especially not doing this.

A loud vibration sounded in Clary's ears, but her eyes didn't move and neither did Jace's. For a moment, neither of them said anything. The vibration continued in Jace's pocket and Clary raised a brow. "You gonna get that?"

Jace's brows furrowed. "Get what. . ." His sentence drifted off as he came to realize what was happening. He dug into his pocket and took out his phone, sliding his thumb across the screen before answering. She was sure he didn't look at the caller i.d.

"What?" Jace answered. A few moments passed and a look of annoyance crossed Jace's features. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Nows not a good time, Kaelie."

And just like that, the spell was broken. Whatever it was that happened a moment ago had crashed an burned, leaving no trace of what could've been. Clary looked away, hopping off of the stool and using her foot to nudge it back under the counter in one swift motion. What the hell was she doing? Removing her jacket from the chair to her left, she began leaving the room. This was stupid. So stupid.

"Kaelie, look." Jace said, quickly. "I have to go—no I'm not calling you later—goodbye."

Clary could hear him close behind and she presumed that he'd just hung up on her. In a way, she was thankful for Kaelie's call. It made Clary realize what she was doing. Something she shouldn't have. She wasn't supposed to be like that with him. But she'd stayed quiet, just looking at him like a goddamn idiot.

"Clary." Jace caught up to her, but she continued to climb the stairs. "Clary, wait." He tried again.

"I need to get cleaned up." Clary said, keeping her gaze forward. "I'm all sweaty and gross and—"

"We both know you barely worked up a sweat." Jace had her there. "So can you just stop trying to avoid me?"

Clary stopped, turning to him. "You're the one that told me to stay away from you."

Jace took a step closer to her. "Since when did you do what people told you?"

Clary continued, letting out a frustrated noise. "It's just—stop confusing me—I hate it." And she did. Clary didn't like that she liked how she felt back there. This wasn't how this mission was supposed to go. God, she could picture her parent's disappointment in her.

Jace stepped in front of her. "Well how do you think it makes me feel when you confuse me? Ever since you got here, all we've done is argue. Then I see you smiling and laughing with my friends, acting like you're actually happy. And back there, we actually _talked_." Jace said, allowing exasperation to saturate his voice. "Now you're back to giving me the cold shoulder? Clary, you're the definition of confusing."

"Look Jace," Clary breathed. "Whatever that was back there, it can't happen again. The joking around, the touching, the _looking_. We can't do that again."

"So now I'm not allowed to look at you?" Jace pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "You're being ridiculous."

Clary looked down at her bandaged hand, closing her eyes for a moment. "You know what I mean." She brushed past him and headed for her door. "Thanks for the help, but I think it would be best if you just treated me like your guardian from now on. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Do I at least get an explanation?" Jace asked.

"No." Clary opened her door with her better hand, slipping inside of her room and closing the door quickly behind her. She let out the breath she was holding and leaned against it. There was a silence, then she heard the slamming of Jace's door across the hall. Clary slid down the door, feeling drained. She knew that she wasn't being fair, but this was how things had to be. He couldn't see her with her guard down. She'd almost let herself slip. It couldn't happen again. Clary couldn't become a disappointment. People were relying on her. Stephen, The Agency, New York. But she also wanted to prove to herself that she could do this, that she could be an Agent that her parents would've been proud of.

The only way she could do that was if everything went back to the way it was.

.o.O.o.

Jace lay in his bed, throwing a football up in the air towards the ceiling and catching it when it came back down. He'd been at it for at least a half hour. When Clary had slammed the door in his face again, Jace was livid. The universe was against him, he knew it. Jace had actually talked to this girl, told her things that he hadn't told anyone else, but it felt like a little more than that to him. He'd actually felt the urge to shut up because he didn't want to say something sarcastic or stupid and ruin what they had going. She even let him touch her, _help her_.

He didn't know what was going through his head when he offered. For some reason, he just wanted to help her. He saw that she was hurt and that was his first reaction. It shocked him because that wasn't the kind of guy he was. But what was even more shocking was the fact that she didn't argue with him. She'd sat down and let him do what he wanted.

Watching that fight was unlike anything he'd ever watched. Clary was small, but she was agile, fast, swift. Jace had wanted to step in on many occasions, but it hadn't looked like she needed him. She was able to handle that man like it was nothing, taking him down in a matter of minutes. It was like the redhead was fearless. She'd stared down the barrel of that gun, unflinching. She actually _challenged_ the guy. Jace was about ready to flip his shit every time Clary had opened her mouth, but she handled it. She definitely made that guy look like an idiot. Jace couldn't keep his eyes off of her. And when they'd gotten home, he still couldn't take his eyes off her.

When Clary had given him her hand, he didn't think much of it, but then he felt it—that weird feeling that spread through him at the sight and feeling of her small, pale hand in his. Jace had sat there like a moron, staring at their hands for like a good minute. When they started talking, Jace found that it was easy. And that goddamned smile. She'd smiled at him, not a smirk, not a smug grin, an actual smile. Jace was so shocked that he was finally able to get one of those, that he didn't know what to do. Then their gazes had met and it was like he couldn't move. Those big emerald green eyes had held him there like a fly in a trap. It was like neither of them could look away from each other. Jace couldn't have explained what happened in that brief moment, but it was something.

Then everything was broken because of his freaking girlfriend. Kaelie had ruined everything, making Clary turn back into that same cold-hearted person he was used to. Something had snapped in her, like she was waking up from a dream and being thrown back into reality. Clary thought what they were doing was wrong, but Jace didn't see the big deal. She didn't have to be so serious. He knew that she had a job to do, but Clary really needed to loosen up a bit. She didn't have to be one hundred percent Agent all of the time. They could joke around and have a civilized conversation. They could look at each other without it being DEFCON one.

Jace just wanted to understand why she was doing this. Was it really necessary for her to treat him like that? It wasn't like he wanted to be her friend, but it would be nice if she didn't look at him with a soul sucking hatred half of the time. And maybe if she didn't hate him, he could stop thinking about her so much. Because lately all he could think about was why this redhead didn't like him. Jace didn't know why this clouded his mind to the point where football and girls were secondary. As a teenager, those things were supposed to be at the top of his list, but no, that redhead had taken that spot. She'd come into his life and knocked everything else down, putting herself in the spotlight. It was infuriating.

Jace felt stupid for even believing that him and Clary could actually have some sort of friendship. If this was just a job to her then that's how he would treat it. No jokes, no touching, no "looking". Just like she said. Of course, Jace felt like back there, he was able to see her shell crack just a bit. Not enough to break the barrier that she'd put up, but a glimpse. He could tell by the way she looked at him. Her gaze had been curious, searching. Jace didn't know what it was she wanted from him, but it seemed like now, he would never know. And he was done prying. Clary obviously didn't want to make this situation personal. Not that Jace wanted to talk about his feelings and crap, but for some reason, he wanted to know who that little redhead was.

Now that . . . that was a problem. And Jace didn't handle problems well. When he did have problems there was only one person that he could talk to. Someone that wouldn't judge him no matter what he had to say. It was exactly why Jace didn't know what he'd do without Imogen Herondale. His grandmother was the most honest, unambiguous person he knew. She was one of the few women that Jace actually cared about and respected. There was never any bullshit with Imogen and Jace liked that. It made it easy to talk to her. He never really told anyone about his visits to the nursing home. It was one of those personal things that nobody needed to know about.

Maybe if he talked to Imogen, she could put this situation into her perspective. She already knew the story about Starkweather, The Agency, Clary. But no one told her anything else because they didn't want her to stress because then she could get sick and Jace didn't think he could go through something like that again. The last time was a close call, something he didn't like bringing up. Imogen was strong, stronger than most people of her age, but she was getting old. Although, Jace would never tell her that unless he wanted to get slapped. He tried seeing her as often as he could, but with all the crap that had been going on lately, he hadn't gotten a chance. And with Clary on his ass, it would be hard to believe that he could sneak off on his own. Maybe if Imogen met her, she would see Jace's problem. Or maybe Jace was just screwed because, right now, that was all he could come up with. It was as good an explanation as anything else.

Jace threw the ball up into the air another time, but when it came back down, it slipped through his hands—something that never happened—and fell onto the bed in a soft thud. Yeah, it was official, Jace Herondale was screwed.

.o.O.o.

Clary had tried to sleep, but after an hour of twisting and turning, she'd given up. She even considered knocking herself out for a brief moment, but she'd thought against it in the long run. Maybe if she would just stop feeling guilty about what she said to Herondale, she could sleep. But no, all Clary could think about was whether or not she was too harsh. Of course that was the good side of her talking. The other side didn't give two craps, but it was currently being overpowered. She knew that Herondale was awake, she'd heard that incessant sound of him throwing and catching what she assumed was a football for a while now.

Clary had seen the frustrated look on his face when she flipped the switch. He'd seemed relaxed for those few moments, but that relaxed state had broken in half the time. But Clary didn't know what he wanted from her. All of the questions, the arguing. Why couldn't he just accept that not every girl would succumb to him? That not every girl would become weak at just one look from him. It was annoying how adamant he was for her to like him. Clary just . . . didn't. And no she didn't have an explanation. She didn't need one. But there was still that overwhelming part of her mind that wanted an explanation because Clary herself had no idea.

She had no idea why every time Jace walked into a room, her barriers shot up. She would feel the need to upset him, anger him. Because some part of her would rather him not like her and just respect her, but another part—a part she was trying really hard to suppress—wanted to see where this could go. To continue what could have happened back there. But Clary knew that wasn't possible. There was no possible way that her and Herondale could become friends. This case would not become personal, not if she had anything to do about it. She could become "friends" with the people he associated himself with because they were in the dark, they didn't know what she was. But Jace did and any "friendship" she would have with him wouldn't be imperative to the case, it would be real—and that couldn't happen. Any good Agent knew that.

So why couldn't she sleep?

Clary knew what she had to do. She knew that it was necessary, but her mind still wouldn't settle. She was confounded by it. Clary didn't lose sleep over stupid things like this. She lost sleep when her parents died, when she'd spent hours looking at the evidence, when she'd finally set out after the people who did it. Clary didn't lose sleep over idiotic things like guys. This wasn't normal. None of it was.

God, she needed Jon. He knew her better than anyone. He could explain why this was happening and help her figure out how to make it stop. Jon had more experience than her out in the field. He was a good Agent, seemingly always having a mission to go on, and completing every one. Clary had always been surprised by the fact that he could find time to talk to her or see her. But she hadn't heard from him since she'd told him about this mission and she hadn't seen him in over a month. They were both busy, she knew that, but that didn't stop her from missing the idiot. She hoped he contacted her soon, she could really use the advice.

With a sigh, Clary rubbed her hands over her face and pulled the covers off of her. She slipped out of her bed and carried herself over to one of the few windows in her room. After sliding it open, Clary perched herself on the ledge and looked out at the surrounding city. The noises of busy residents kept her distracted and the cool air kept her calm. If only there were stars to look at. Clary had an artistic eye just like her mother. Jocelyn could look at any scene then put it on paper or a canvas, as if she'd just taken a photo. Clary didn't really continue with art after her parents were taken from her—it reminded her too much of her mother. Besides, she didn't really have the time anymore. But in some instances—ones like these—the artistic side of her brain shone through.

Clary breathed in the cool, Brooklyn air, and leaned against the window sill. Her bare legs hung over the edge, swinging back and forth unconsciously.

This was what she needed. No stress, no regrets, nothing. No thoughts about the golden boy across the hall.

She could do this.

She _would_ do this.

But Clary's mind couldn't help but wander back to a conversation she'd had with Tessa in the training room. They were talking about the effects of being out in the field.

 _"Oh Clary, If only you knew." Tessa had said, knowingly._

 _"Knew what?" Clary hadn't known at the time what she meant._

 _"What this job does to a person."_

Clary used to be so sure that the job had nothing to do with the person. That it was just a mission, a case, that could be done then done with, but Clary wasn't sure if she would be able to uphold this solid Agent façade for the entire case. She was an actual person behind all of this and not letting that show would be difficult. But she was beginning to question who she would be after all of this. Would she be her—the tough, rigid Agent—or someone else?

As Clary made her way back inside, her friend's last words to her hung in her mind, making her heart rate pick up from the unknown reality of her future. The words were clear, unlike the first time Clary had heard them. Now . . . now they were crystal, and heard as soft whisper in the back of her mind.

 _It changes you._

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: If you're out shopping for Black Friday, stay safe and good luck on getting what you wanted. I'm more of a Cyber Monday kind of girl, but for those of you out today, have fun. Here's the chapter question.**

 **Question: If I were to write a Clace oneshot, what would you guys want it to be about? Open to all suggestions ranging from K to M. Review!**


	7. Magnetic

**Hey, guys! So I'm back, and I brought a new chapter with me. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I have a history project that needs to get done so I've been juggling both writing and the project. This story, and all of you, mean a lot to me and I won't be leaving it until it's finished. I would never cut it off in the middle. So rest assured, it will be completed—not anytime soon though. Sooo many things are going to happen and just a few chapters won't cover it. This is going to be a full story with long chapters. So if you're looking for something short and to the point, stop yourself now. I will not be one of those writers who have the characters falling in love and riding off into the sunset within a few chapters. It takes time for those things to happen. There will be times where you get frustrated with the characters and I want that. The road to love is never a smooth one and, as the writer of this fanfic, I'll be throwing a pile of rocks onto that road. So just . . . trust me and I'll try my best not to disappoint.**

 **Ps: Some have been asking if I have an update schedule. Well for now I can tell you to expect a chapter at least once or twice a week. I'll most likely update on either Thursday or Friday every week. If not, then expect it really soon after that. But for now, enjoy this chapter! I highly recommend that you listen to the chapter songs.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Riptide by Vance Joy (Scene 1)_

 _**Irresistible by Fall Out Boy (End of Scene 1)_

 _**The Bass by Amber Melody (1st Dance)_

 _**Caves by Haux (Scene 3)_

 _**Medicine by Daughter (2nd Dance)_

* * *

Jace stood in front of the full length mirror located in the far corner of his room, assessing his attire for the night. His lip tipped up at one corner as he stood there, checking himself out. Although he had enough people doing it already, it would be a crime not to appreciate himself. He was just too captivating. The girls knew it, the guys knew it, and he knew it. These were just known facts. Some, of course, thought he had _too_ much confidence, but Jace didn't think that was possible. He'd always been this way. Jace came into this world sure about himself. Nothing ever disrupted that. Well . . . almost nothing.

It's been about a week since he'd met Clary and Jace could remember questioning his assertive demeanor on countless occasions. Not one of his best moments, but he was back nonetheless. A heated make-out session with Kaelie had fixed that. Jace needed that small pick-me-up to remind himself who he was. He was back in the game, no longer plagued by thoughts of the redhead across the hall. They haven't spoken, besides her telling him to "be home at a reasonable hour" or to "shut the hell up", since Monday. Being Friday, she'd snapped back into her old self and Jace had done the same, returning to the person he was before she came into his life and screwed with him. Clary had barely acknowledged him and Jace had to say, he couldn't have cared less.

Tonight was the night of Isabelle's party and he wasn't going to let someone like Clary ruin his good mood. He'd let it happen before, but he'd been grateful that he was able to spring back. Because how he felt right now, was a missed feeling. He did a poor job of controlling the way he felt for the past couple of days, but now he had a tight grip on his emotions and no one, not even Clary, would loosen it. Jace had been on this smooth road of self assuredness way too long for some girl to suddenly make it rocky. Jace Herondale didn't let girls affect him, he affected them.

Jace groaned, finding that he'd allowed the redhead into his mind again. Sometimes it just happened without his control, even if he didn't want to admit it. There were times where his mind would just drift off and all he would see was her. And sometimes in Trigonometry, while he sat behind her, he would just look. Her mane of red hair would distract him from what was being taught. Jace would find himself staring at the curls reaching the center of her back, seemingly getting hypnotized by the color. It was frustrating yet pleasing. God, this was exactly why he needed to stop thinking about her. He was supposed to be admiring how good he looked, but no, that redhead slipped her way into his thoughts yet again. It had been going on for a week, and that was enough.

With one last glance in the mirror, lastly appreciating his fitted white shirt, dark jeans, and boots, Jace was ready to go. He made sure to tuck the silver chain around his neck into his shirt, adding to the whole bad-boy effect. The girls wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of him. Not that girls _not_ keeping their distance was new to him. Girlfriend or not, girls were always near him. It only took one look from him to make them think they were somehow special. It was amusing watching groups of girls giggle when he simply winked at one of them. Some girls were just too easy, but Jace wasn't complaining. He preferred easy to the complicated situations other guys put themselves in. Their problem was that they were looking for love. All Jace was looking for was fun. He never spent years pining over one girl or felt the pain of heartbreak. Being who he was had protected him from those things. Guys like Jordan and Alec weren't so lucky.

Jace gathered up his things, slipping on his black leather jacket in the process. This night would take his mind off things, he had a good feeling it would. Kaelie would probably be too drunk to stick by his side all night and Clary would probably be off doing God knows what, leaving Jace with the freedom to really enjoy himself. Which meant dancing with girls in tight clothes that left little to the imagination and drinking enough to heighten his experience, but not enough for him to forget it. That sounded like a good night to him. Checking the time and seeing that it was about nine-thirty, Jace glanced around his room once more, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

The house was pretty quiet, due to his parents going AWOL earlier that day. He hadn't really seen Clary since school ended. It wasn't like he wanted to or anything, he just didn't want her popping in at any given moment. That redhead was annoying as hell in that way—in every way actually.

The instant Jace opened the door to his room and exited, he heard the door across the hall do the same. It was her, Jace felt the disturbance in the air. He was seriously getting tired of this little girl following him around. Agent or not, it was past the point of creepy. Jace couldn't have someone like her following him around like a puppy, especially at a social event like Isabelle's party. She was not the kind of girl to stand by his side. Jace had standards and Clary sure as hell didn't meet them, not even close.

Clary's door closed behind her, bringing Jace back to attention. He finally decided to stop glaring at the floor, looking up at her and— _holy shit!_

Jace choked on his next breath like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. It was _her_. Or, better yet, what she was wearing. Jace couldn't stop his eyes from raking over the redhead in front of him, his mouth slightly agape. There were no words . . . absolutely none coming out of his mouth. All he did was look . . . and look . . . and _look_.

Clary was dressed in all black, not that that was surprising. As a top she wore a black cropped tank top, with thin straps, that revealed a sliver of the flat porcelain skin of her stomach. Her jeans were fitted, accentuating curves that Jace didn't know she had. And those boots . . . those goddamn boots practically had Jace's eyes bulging out of his head. They were also black, reaching around mid-thigh. His gaze flicked back up, settling on her fiery hair. It was tied back into a messy bun, a few tendrils falling freely in her face. From here, Jace couldn't see any makeup on her other than the single line of eyeliner under each one of her eyes, making her emeralds look brighter. He was in fucking awe.

Clary crossed her arms, shifting in her spot in front of her door. "If you're done staring, I would like to go." Her voice held that same annoyance she only reserved for him.

Actually, he wasn't done, but he wasn't going to say that. Not unless he wanted to risk bodily harm. "I wasn't staring." Jace lied.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, making her look even more dangerous. As if the outfit wasn't enough. "Whatever." She said, turning to walk down the hall and towards the stairs. "Make sure to wipe the drool from your face before you leave."

Jace watched as she walked away, completely stunned into silence. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse. He was supposed to be free from thoughts of her tonight, but right now, the image of her standing there looking like a lethal assassin was burned into his retinas.

The doorbell sounded, bringing Jace out of his temporary daze. It was Kaelie, of course, wanting him to drive her to the party. She liked having him by her side as eye-candy and most likely to make other girls jealous, but the girls had no reason to be jealous. He didn't belong to Kaelie, they had a very . . . open relationship. And by "open", he meant Kaelie begged for them to be exclusive while Jace refused. If she wanted something monogamous, she should've sought for someone else.

With a frustrated groan, Jace trailed downstairs towards the front door. He was surprised that she was there already, seeing as though it usually took hours for her to get ready. The end result never disappointed, but Jace wasn't a very patient person. Another ten minutes and he would've gone with or without her. There was no sight of Clary in the dark house, making Jace think that she'd left already. Reaching out, Jace twisted the doornob, opening the door to reveal a very seductive Kaelie.

A tight strapless sequin dress hugged her curvy figure. It was pretty short, showing off her long tanned legs. Her bright heels matched the dress as did her smoky eyes. Jace hadn't really took notice to it before, but now he saw all the make-up she wore. It was like a mask, hiding the imperfections or insecurities she may have had. Jace wasn't sure how he felt about it. These were things he had never really thought about. Until now.

"Hello, handsome." Kaelie said in a sultry voice, twirling her hair around her finger. She bit her red painted lip as she looked Jace up and down.

"Hey," Jace leaned casually against the door frame. "You ready?"

She faltered slightly, dropping her hand. If she was looking for him to say more, she would be sadly disappointed. Jace accepted compliments, only giving them on rare occasions. He didn't want anyone to feel _too_ special because then they would get the wrong idea. But Jace had to admit that he'd almost let one slip at the sight of a certain redhead earlier.

There was a soft clang and the sound of soft footsteps coming closer. He was hoping that he wouldn't run into her anymore that night. How was he supposed to focus if she was prancing around dressed like _that_.

Jace turned his head to look behind him, Kaelie completely forgotten about. Clary was on her way out, the keys to her motorcycle between her lips and her leather jacket in her left hand. She was looking down at her phone as she walked, not paying either one of them any mind. Jace wondered how many weapons she had stored away in that outfit. It was probably more than enough.

Clary glanced up, no doubt feeling his eyes on her. She kept walking forward, raising a brow at him as she did. Then her gaze fell on Kaelie and her expression hardened. Yeah, they would never get along. Clary would most likely kill her before that happened. Jace eyed her as she swiftly removed the keys from her lips, coming to a stop. Kaelie put her hands on her hips and narrowed her blue eyes at the redhead, but Clary didn't look fazed, not for one second. She simply looked from Jace to Kaelie, then to what Kaelie was wearing. A noise that sounded a lot like a snort came from Clary as she shook her head. Slipping under Jace's raised arm, Clary brushed past them. As she brushed past Kaelie, she bumped the taller girl's shoulder, making her stumble back a little. She didn't stop and continued down the walkway towards her bike, her shoulders squared in confidence.

Jace stood there watching her as she slid on her leather jacket and leaned against her bike. He knew that she was waiting for him. Isabelle had invited her to the party earlier that week. Not that she needed the invite. Jace was sure Clary would've crashed it if she weren't invited. She didn't play by the rules. She was distinct.

"Babe," Kaelie waved her hand in front of his face, drawing his attention back to her. "I'm ready to go." She huffed, turning away from from and swaying down the walkway hurriedly. Jace had no interest in her sudden attitude. She would lighten up soon enough. As soon as other girls showed their attraction towards him, she would be there, apologizing. Although she could do nothing about him showing his attraction to others. He wouldn't spend the entire night with the same girl hanging off of his arm. That was a definite no.

Jace grabbed his keys and trailed after Kaelie, trying to clear his mind and focus on the girl in front of him. If Kaelie was upset, then he could kiss this fun night goodbye. If there was one thing he didn't like about his girlfriend, it was how much she whined. It could go on for hours and Jace didn't want her making a scene. He caught up to her quickly with his long strides.

"Kaelie." He said.

She didn't turn around. "I'm mad at you."

 _Of course she was_. Jace held back a roll of his eyes, really not having time for this. He grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. Standing in front of her, Jace looked her in the eyes—a look that he knew would make her crumble. Her face softened and Jace smirked. _Bingo_. That was all he needed. Jace leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Kissing Kaelie had always been the same as kissing anyone else, it was just . . . a kiss. Nothing more or less than that, but sometimes Jace couldn't help but wonder if there would ever be _more_. He liked it and everything, but it wasn't amazing and he never felt those "fireworks" people seemed to feel in movies. But then again all of that stuff was fake. Kissing was just kissing, that's probably how it would always be. That was why it was so easy for Jace to move on after he'd dated a girl for a while. Although a "while" in his book was a few weeks. That's about how long Kaelie's been around.

The other blonde grabbed his arms and pulled them around her as she attempted to take over the kiss. She was doing it to prove a point to Clary or she wouldn't have been so needy. It was pointless to try and make Clary jealous, seeing as though she wasn't in the least bit interested in Jace. She'd proven that in the last week by constantly looking at him with either annoyance or soul-sucking hatred. Besides the night she let him help her, those were the only expressions he'd received from her. Sometimes Jace wished that she would look at him like that again. It was something he couldn't control. Like right now, while he was kissing Kaelie—his _girlfriend_ —he was thinking about _her_.

Kaelie caught Jace's hesitation and tried to deepen the kiss, her tongue trying to part his lips, but Jace wasn't having it. It just didn't feel right to him. He removed his lips from Kaelie's before they could get too carried away.

"I'll make it up to you." Jace told her, knowing he wouldn't. He didn't bend over backwards to make anyone happy.

Kaelie smiled, flashing her pearly whites. "I'll be waiting." She said, seductively. Like he said, _so needy_. Kaelie slid past him and opened the passenger door to his Porsche, slipping herself inside.

Now that she was taken care of, they could finally leave. Jace expected to see Clary's gaze on him, but when he looked over at her, he saw that she was occupied. She was twirling a small dagger in her fingers, looking as if she wanted to throw it. After seeing that he was finished, she shoved the dagger back into her boot and put her helmet on without a word. Silence wasn't the best thing coming from her. Jace would rather have her say something—even sarcastic or rude—than nothing at all. But that was all he got. Silence.

Jace ran a hand through his hair and, with a sigh, he got into his vehicle. He started it up quickly, wanting to put himself into the party environment as soon as possible. Clary revved the engine to her motorcycle as he pulled off. She followed close behind, just as he figured she would. Jace looked forward to silence as they drove to the Lightwood's, but he'd almost forgotten who sat in there with him. So he spent the next five or so minutes listening to Kaelie drone on and on about how she came across her outfit for the night, as if he gave a damn. But there was no harm done. Jace had learned quite a while ago how to drown out girls when they got like this. It was one of his better talents and definitely comes in handy.

There was a numerous amount of vehicles lining the driveway of the Lightwood's mansion and a few more were piled down the street. Jace parked his Porsche away from everyone else's. He wasn't risking some drunk kid scratching it up. It looked as though Clary thought the same as she pulled up next to him. Jace cut the power as did she and unlocked the door for Kaelie to get out. Her perfume was really starting to annoy him and now it was in his car. She needed to get the hell out, now.

Jace slipped out of his car, his eyes immediately falling on Clary to see if she was there. He didn't know or understand why, but he couldn't stop. It was like some unseen force drew him to her and away from his own girlfriend—his _hot_ girlfriend. It needed to stop, it was becoming ridiculous. But Jace's problem was that he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ it to stop.

God, he needed a drink. _ASAP_.

Clary had taken off her helmet and leather jacket by the time Jace was ready to go inside. There were plenty of people hanging out outside drinking, laughing, kissing. There was a lot of girls stumbling around, accompanied by guys with shit-eating grins on their faces. It was probably the only way they got laid, tragically. Jace couldn't imagine still being a virgin. Just the thought . . . no, he couldn't even fathom something like that.

Jace could already hear the music as they walked up the driveway. If this was anything like Isabelle's other parties, it would be hectic. They always were. Jace put his arm over Kaelie's shoulders as they walked, appreciating the amount of skin she left uncovered. Clary had stalked off in front of them and Jace tried really hard to focus on Kaelie. But then he saw the redhead reach up and undo the clip that was holding her hair up. Her fiery curls seemed to fall in slow motion, tumbling down her back and over her shoulders. Then she ran her hands through the strands, shaking it out and making her look all the more captivating. He heard a group of boys whistle and for a moment he thought they were looking at Kaelie, but when Jace lifted his gaze, he saw that they were looking at . . . Clary. All of them were just full-on gawking at her.

The guys were leaned against someone's car in the driveway and one of them made the mistake of reaching out and attempting to grab Clary's ass. That dude had a death wish. Clary caught his hand before it made contact, glaring at the boy with so much force that he actually looked scared. Before anyone could really tell what was happening, Clary had spun the guy around by his hand. Lifting one leg, she kicked the boy from behind, sending him back towards his friends and headfirst into the car they'd surrounded. The car alarm sounded from the contact and the guy's friends had to help him into a standing position.

Clary pointed a finger at him. "Think before you act, asshole." She scoffed and continued up the walkway, not giving any of them a second glance. The group of guys continued to watch her, no doubt turned on by her kicking their friend's ass. _Literally_.

Jace followed after her, Kaelie still at his side. He smirked at the boy rubbing his palm over his head. That guy chose the wrong girl to mess with and Jace found the whole situation hilarious. Clary was a force of nature and Jace couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He'd thought a week ago that he would be going to this party with the most attractive, stunning, girl he knew, but as he watched Clary trail into the house with multiple eyes following her as she did, Jace wasn't so sure.

.o.O.o.

The booming bass and colorful lights were an overwhelming presence as Clary pushed her way into the Lightwood's mansion. People were everywhere, dancing, getting drunk out of their minds, and most likely having the best time of their lives. But Clary was not. So all of these people were just pissing her off even more. Every laugh, every smile, all of it was just another twist in the knife that got planted the moment she started this assignment.

This mission started a week ago and the most action she'd gotten was some lame thief in an alley that barely put up a good fight. Then, to make matters worse Jonathan hadn't contacted her at all. She'd been driving herself crazy and he was nowhere to be found. She knew that he was busy, but she needed to talk to him. There were so many things they needed to discuss. Clary was in need of a major wake up call.

She'd been thinking about Herondale more than she would like to admit. That was why she'd been avoiding him at all costs. For the past week, she'd watched from afar, trying to get rid of this feeling brewing in her. But in order for it to go away, Clary needed to understand it because, at the moment, she didn't have a clue. All she knew was that on many different occasions, she found herself thinking about the golden boy she was sent here to protect. Clary had thought before that it was because she was always near him, but putting distance between them hadn't helped. How she felt wasn't right, it wasn't _allowed_. She couldn't show that she cared, but she had a feeling that she would snap if she didn't talk to Jon soon.

They were on a good roll until Isabelle invited her to this stupid party, making her get all dressed up. Clary wasn't used to going to parties, considering how much time she spent training, but she knew how to dance, not that she would be. She was just here to blend in and look after Herondale. He had also kept his distance, making it a little bit easier for her to focus on her job. She wasn't sure about the party at first, but she realized she had a job to do and she couldn't do it sitting on her ass. So she'd tried her best to dress like a teenager that would go to one of these parties. When she'd looked in the mirror, she felt ridiculous, like she was wearing a costume.

But that ridiculous feeling had been squashed under Jace's gaze. Clary never had anyone look at her like that. Or if they did, she hadn't noticed. It was stupid of her to stand there and let his golden gaze rake over her like that, but she'd felt stuck, just like she had that night he wrapped her hand. She should have stopped him before he started. He wasn't supposed to _look_ at her like that, she'd warned him. Because with each look, he would knock down another row of the wall Clary had put up and that wasn't good. She had the wall for a reason, it was to keep her focused on the task at hand.

And of course the first thing that came out of her mouth was something snide. Sometimes when she was around him, things like that just came out without her really knowing. Since then, Clary had just gotten more and more pissed. She was pissed at herself for feeling like this, pissed at Jace for _making_ her feel this way, pissed at Kaelie for constantly interrupting even though Clary wanted her to. She couldn't, not for one second, let Herondale think that there was anything more to this.

There was a job that needed to be done, and him doing what he was doing wasn't helping. Of course he denied that he was looking at her, but she saw it. Saw the way his eyes got that glint in them—one she wasn't familiar with—and the way his lips had parted like he was surprised. Even though he denied the staring, he didn't stop. If anything, his eyes hadn't left her since the night began. Which was weird since he had a pretty, slutty, girlfriend that was right next to him. It was as if he weren't interested. But Clary knew he was, considering she watched them make-out on the walkway. Watching it gave Clary that same feeling she'd gotten that day in the cafeteria.

Clary had to focus on her dagger before she did something she would've regretted, like hurting an innocent. There were certain rules in The Agency and hurting innocent people too badly was frowned upon. Of course Clary didn't exactly follow those rules, seeing as though she slapped a few guys around before, but never a girl. They wouldn't be able to handle it as well. Clary could very well put one of these "slim-fit beauties" in the hospital. But that dagger had practically burned a hole in her hand as she watched them.

She didn't understand what was happening to her, but she'd already decided that she didn't like it. How she felt would surely lead to failure. It was why she was trying so hard to suppress it. Besides, Herondale wasn't worth the feeling. He was an uncaring asshole that treated people like crap. He made it seem like no one was worth caring about. Clary was sure she seemed that way too, but she acted that way for a reason. As an Agent, it was crucial for her not to let anyone in, but she wondered what Jace's excuse was.

"Hey, Fray."

Clary turned her head to see Jordan Kyle moving his way through the crowd, towards her. Allowing herself to smile, Clary lifted her fist to bump it with his—something they seemed to do now. "Hey, Kyle."

Jordan looked around. "What brings you here?" He yelled over the music.

"Isabelle invited me." She explained. "And I wouldn't miss hanging out with you for the world." She punched his shoulder, playfully. They'd gotten closer over the past week. Clary could actually say they were buds now, but not actual "buds" considering he had no idea who or what she was, only the character she'd created for the sake of the case.

Jordan held a hand to his heart. "I'm touched."

Clary rolled her eyes, but still grinned. Jordan was funny and right now she needed a little humor. With a quick glance around, Clary's gaze fell back on Jordan. "So, since this is my first time attending one of Isabelle's 'famous' parties, I think it is your job as my host to show me around."

"Who says I'm your host?" Jordan asked, a small smile on his face.

"Um, how many favors have I done for you?" Clary pointed out.

Jordan pointed a finger at her. "Touché," he motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, the real party's in here."

"If you say so." Clary muttered, following Jordan into a room with even more teenagers and blazing lights. Jace and Kaelie were close behind, but Clary tried not to focus on the pair. Right now, she was just hanging out with a friend, doing her job from afar. This room was a lot bigger and Clary understood now that it was a ballroom—and it was _packed_. A bar was situated along the wall adjacent to where she was standing. The Lightwoods weren't just rich. They were _Richie Rich_ rich.

Jordan led her over to the bar, a very sparkly individual standing on the opposite side. Clary stopped to stare at the boy, wondering how he could incorporate so much glitter into one outfit. He was like a damn disco ball. Starting at the top, Clary eyed the boy's appearance. His hair was spiked, the tips coated in glitter. A glittery outliner lined the boy's eyes, making his cat-like eyes pop. His lips were covered in a dark blue lipstick. Clary had a hard time getting past all that, but her gaze kept traveling down to what he was wearing. He was clad in a white dress-shirt that would've looked normal if it weren't for the sequin vest that covered it. His pants were just as shiny as the vest, but the whole thing seemed to work. It was odd, but this guy had his own style and Clary liked that.

"What's up, Magnus?" Jordan said to the sparkly boy, plopping himself down on a bar stool. Clary followed, now having a sudden interest in this guy. She'd never seen anything like him.

The boy—Magnus—shrugged. "Making money off of imbecilic teenagers in order to pay for my college tuition next year."

Jordan chuckled. "But it's an open bar."

"Nobody's seems to have told them that. And I," Magnus grinned and dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. "Have already made four hundred bucks."

This guy would make a fine con-artist. Clary knew she should've disapproved of his actions, but Magnus was just too comical for her to find any fault. Besides, she wasn't a cop, people could do what they wanted. But Clary had a line and as long as people didn't cross it, they were fine by her.

Jordan's eyes widened at the mere sight of the money. "Jesus," he sat up straighter. "Let me in on some of that."

"No can do." Magnus slipped the money back into his pocket, his eyes glinting. "I only do favors for those who have something to offer me in return."

"I can offer you something." Jordan said a little too quickly.

Clary raised a brow. That didn't exactly translate well in her head. Magnus seemed to interpret it another way also, seeing as though he looked Jordan up and down with slight distaste.

"No offense, but I'm not exactly interested in . . ." Magnus trailed off, motioning with a sparkly painted nail to Jordan's body.

Jordan's eyes widened, most likely realizing what he insinuated. "I didn't . . . I didn't mean _me_." He shook his head like even the thought weirded him out. "Jeez, I was talking about Alec."

Clary looked between the two, seeing a change in Magnus' expression. Jordan's words seemed to spark his curiosity, but Clary had no idea why. "Alec?" She asked.

Jordan nodded, a small grin appearing on his face. "Let me tend the bar for at least an hour tonight and I'll guarantee you a dance with Alec."

Magnus looked down at his nails and tsked. "Alexander will never go through with it. As cute as he is, he's barely able to formulate a sentence when he's around me. What makes you think he'll dance with me?"

"I have my ways." Jordan rubbed his hands together and Clary felt like she was watching a drug deal go down. "But you'll never find out unless we make it a deal."

Magnus seemed to contemplate it for a moment before answering. "Fine, it's a deal. But I want the dance beforehand."

Jordan grinned. "Nice doing business with you, Mags."

The sparkly boy rolled his eyes "Piss off." He looked away from Jordan, his cat eyes falling on her. "Who's this?"

"This," Jordan glanced at her. "Is Clary."

Magnus' eyes widened as he pointed at her. " _You're_ the redhead that kneed Verlac in the groin?"

"Yeah . . ." A smile tugged at Clary's lips at the memory. "Good times."

Magnus nodded to Jordan. "I like her already."

"Same here." Jordan said, bumping Clary's shoulder with his own.

"Aww, stop. You're making me blush." She joked.

"You don't blush, Clary." A voice said behind them. Clary recognized it immediately and sighed.

 _Couldn't he leave her alone for five minutes?_

Clary could barely look him in the eyes, afraid that she would see that same look from earlier. He couldn't look at her like that again. It would only make this harder for her. Harder than it already was. Putting on a bored expression, Clary turned in her seat to narrow her eyes at the blonde. "What makes you so sure, Herondale?"

"Because it's true." Jace chuckled. "You're just not the kind of girl to blush."

Clary leaned back against the bar. "Then what kind of girl am I?" She raised a single brow in challenge, the sudden urge to punch him in the face settling in.

His head bowed as a smirk fell onto his lips. Then his eyes met hers yet again that night. He looked to be searching for something—for what, Clary didn't know. And when he spoke, she could barely hear it over the pounding music.

"Different."

 _What was up with him tonight_? Clary thought. He'd been acting weird since the night started, but she wasn't going to read into it. And whatever it was, Jace needed to handle it on his own. Clary didn't have time for it. "Isn't there a dyed blonde out there waiting for you?"

Jace grinned, taking a seat next to her at the bar. "There are many blondes out there waiting for me, you're going to have to be more specific than that, Clary."

Clary put a finger to her chin, pretending to think. "Let's see. Tall, bitchy, annoying, _skank_." She added.

"Hmm." Jace said, apparently amused. "That still isn't narrowing it down much."

Scoffing, Clary turned in her seat, giving Jace her side. "You're such an ass."

"Yeah, I am aren't I." Jace drummed his fingers against the bar and called for Magnus who was on the farther end of the bar. "What's a guy got to do to get a beer?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and popped open a bottle of beer. He set it on the bar top and slid it into Jace's direction. As it passed, Clary held her hand out to stop it before he could get it.

"What the hell—"

"Listen up." Clary held the beer up to him. "You are not getting trashed at this party. I will not be dragging your drunk ass home tonight. Got it?"

Jace hopped up, grabbing the beer. "Aye aye, Captain." He saluted her before slipping into the crowd, but not before winking at some brunette sitting a couple seats down. The girl blushed like an idiot, making Clary turn away with a roll of her eyes.

Jordan was looking out at the mass of people when Clary rotated back towards him. His eyes had narrowed on a specific sight and he visibly tensed. Clary didn't know what it was that made him all of a sudden so guarded, but as soon as she followed his gaze, her sights landing on what it was that got his attention, she grimaced. It was Maia out on the dance floor. That wouldn't have been a problem if she were alone, but the thing was, she wasn't alone. A very tall boy—that Clary assumed was Bat—stood in front of her, his hands on her waist as they danced together.

Clary looked down to see Jordan's fists clenched at his sides. His expression had changed from anger to hurt. This had to be killing him, but she wasn't going to just sit there as he fell into a bottomless pit of despair. With a new sense of determination, Clary stood, grabbing the sullen boy's arm. Jordan let her pull him onto the dance floor, a confused look on his face. Clary led him to the center where they could be seen by Maia, knowing that Maia had done the same. She was trying to make Jordan jealous again. Maybe it was time that she got a taste of her own medicine.

"What are you doing, Fray?" He asked, looking down at her.

Clary sighed. "I told you that she was into you, but you keep chickening out when it comes to asking her out. So," She took a step closer to him. "Since you won't go to her, we're going to make _her_ come to _you_."

Jordan glanced over in Maia and Bat's direction before speaking. "So what? Are we going to, like, make out in front of them?"

Clary scoffed and pushed his shoulder, shoving him back. "Eww gross, dude. No." She chuckled as he held a hand to his shoulder. "Just dance."

"Oh—makes sense." He cleared his throat, trying to act nonchalant about the situation. "Do you think it'll work?"

Clary shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

"Oh, what the hell. Let's do it."

She quirked a brow. "Well quit standing there, dude, and get dancing."

Jordan chuckled and lifted his hands, settling them on her waist. Clary rested her hands on his shoulders as they established a nice pace to dance with. It wasn't too fast or sexual, but not so slow that they looked out of place. Jordan was a pretty good dancer, she'd had doubts before, but not anymore. Clary found herself smiling as she swayed her hips to the music sounding throughout the packed hall. Jordan moved in time with her, his own grin plastered on his face. Dancing with Jordan was fun. It was nothing special, seeing as though he only had eyes for one girl—making it easy for Clary to help him out. She saw the way he looked at Maia. One dance with Clary wouldn't change that.

Clary was bobbing her head to the beat of the song when she caught Maia's gaze behind Jordan. There was no sigh of Bat—which was a good sign. "We've got her attention."

Jordan's eyes widened. "Really? Right now?"

"Right now." She said.

"What do we do?" He continued to dance with her, keeping a hold on her hips.

Clary looked at the surrounding teenagers, noting that a few were looking at her. She turned her head back to Jordan. "You're going to turn us around then dip me. I guarantee she'll come over after that."

"Dip you huh?" Jordan grinned.

"Just do it, Kyle." Clary loosened her grip on his shoulders, preparing herself. "And don't drop me."

"Got it, Fray." Jordan assured her.

Then in a quick motion, Jordan spun them around and Clary allowed herself to fall back, trusting that he would keep her upright. She let the music, the laughs, and everything else around her, drown out in that short moment that she was down. She hoped Maia was watching because this was gold. Jordan had some serious moves. His hand held the back of her leg, keeping it raised, the other around her waist. On her way back up, Clary grabbed his shoulder and allowed her hair to whisk around her in a curtain. She didn't exactly see what had happened, but she imagined that it looked pretty heavy.

"Holy shit, it worked." Jordan was looking behind her.

 _Thank God_ , Clary thought.

She turned her head, looking to see Maia making her way towards them, her gaze focused on her hands. Clary hurriedly grasped Jordan's shoulders, making him look at her. "Okay, it's now or never. She's not going to keep waiting for you. So put on your big boy pants and do what you should've done a long time ago." She smiled. "Go get your girl."

"I owe you one."

Clary nodded. "I know." With one last gesture of patting him on the shoulder, Clary left the two of them to it. The last words she heard before she left came from Maia.

"Jordan, I think we need to talk."

.o.O.o.

Clary was weaving her way through the crowd, a determined look on her face. It'd been a few hours since she arrived at the Lightwood's. She lost sight of Herondale on the dance floor a while ago. Although she did see his golden mane every once in a while, dancing with a different girl each time. There was no sight of Kaelie anywhere, making Clary think Herondale was avoiding her. She shouldn't have been surprised, this was the kind of guy Jace was. He was a womanizer and Clary wasn't in the mood to watch anymore. She wasn't staying there forever.

When she finally maneuvered her way through the crowd, she spotted him at the bar. There were no girls around him which actually surprised Clary. She didn't think he could last five minutes without a girl attached to his arm. He wasn't sitting and noticed that he had yet another drink in his hand. She'd assumed that he'd known his own limits, but looking at him now, she could tell that he wasn't exactly one hundred percent. Clary was getting really tired of him not listening to her. It was like her words went in one ear and out the other. She was tempted to just leave him there, but there was no way she could. He would most likely hurt himself or someone else if he got out on the road. It was her job to intervene when he made idiotic decisions.

Clary crossed her arms as she stood in front of him, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I told you not to get trashed."

"I'm not trashed." He said, his diction clear, but Clary wasn't fooled. His dilated pupils and posture showed that he was nowhere near sober. Jace took a sip of his drink. "Not yet, at least."

Clary rolled her eyes and took the drink from his hand. He tried to get it back, but his reaction time was slower due to his intoxication. She put a hand against his chest, holding him against the bar as she set the drink down and slid it away from him. No one was currently tending the bar, making Clary believe that he'd gotten it himself. "Why do you insist on making my job harder?"

Jace ignored her question, looking down at her hand on his chest like he just noticed it was there. His brows furrowed, but he didn't look up. "Why were you dancing with Jordan?"

Clary retracted her hand. "What?"

"Why were you dancing with Jordan?" He repeated.

"Why were you watching me?" Clary shot back.

Jace shook his head. "You're avoiding the question."

"You didn't answer mine." She pointed out, looking around at teenagers still stumbling around and dancing. "Besides, what I do with Jordan doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't." Jace stood up straighter so he was no longer leaning against the bar. "Everything you do concerns me. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for this 'mission'" He used his fingers as quotation marks, making Clary feel insulted.

"What is this really about?" Clary asked, "You can't really be _that_ mad because I danced with Jordan."

"Because . . ." He raked a hand through his golden locks. "Damn it—I don't know."

Clary stood closer to him, their shoes practically touching. "Yeah, well I don't have time for this. You're so irresponsible and you treat everything like it's a joke. I'm so sick and tired of you not listening to me and going off to do whatever you want. Because at this rate, you're dead—"

"Dance with me." Jace interrupted her. It was the strangest thing he could've said to her at that moment. Clary realized now that he hadn't been listening to her, just looking. But that didn't stop her from feeling a little taken aback. Was that really what he was thinking about right now?

"Did . . . did someone slip a roofie in your drink?" She was beginning to question whether or not he was delirious.

Jace's gaze didn't waver from hers. "No."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Clary," He said clearly. "I just want to dance with you."

Clary furrowed her brows, listening to the song that was currently playing throughout the hall. It wasn't upbeat like most of the songs that night, it was . . . slower—a lot slower. Okay, now she was a little worried. Jace must have seriously hit his head or something. "Are you sure you weren't drugged? Maybe hit your head on something?"

"Is it really that hard to believe that I want to dance with you?"

"Yes." Clary said. Her reasoning made a lot more sense.

"Always so stubborn." Jace grinned, "Come on, just one dance and I'll leave you alone."

Him leaving her alone did sound pretty nice. She would be able to get ahold of herself, throwing herself back into reality. "Fine." She said as another slow song started, crossing her arms. "Did you want to wait?"

"No." He brought himself closer to her.

"But it's . . . slow?" She was confused as hell.

"I'm aware." Jace said, taking advantage of Clary's momentary distraction as he led her to the dance floor.

And for some reason, Clary allowed him. The hall wasn't as packed as before, most likely because most had curfews. Jace stopped after a moment, stepping in front of her. Clary wondered just how drunk he was to willingly do _this_ , but she also wondered how insane she was to let him. It was like she was disregarding everything she'd told herself for the past week. There was supposed to be distance between them, but right now their was barely a foot of it.

Letting out a breath, Clary pushed every thought she had to the back of her mind and focused on getting this over with. After seeing that he wasn't going to initiate the dance, Clary rolled her eyes and tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck. Jace seemed surprised by the action, seeing as though his eyes widened, but his arms slid around her waist nonetheless. An inaudible gasp fell from Clary's lips at the contact. It wasn't like dancing with Jordan earlier. This . . . this was different. Clary turned her head, not allowing Jace to see that his touch affected her, but she also did it to convince herself that it hadn't.

When she turned back to Jace, she saw the smirk on his face, making her narrow her eyes. "Don't read into this." She said. "I'm just doing this to get you off my ass."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jace assured her, but his grin hadn't left his face. He drew her closer, lessening the distance Clary had set between them.

The soft flow of music continued and Clary noticed that most were leaving the dance floor, but that was the last time she checked her surroundings. It was a habit, being who she was, but right now she just wanted to focus. To relax. Jace kept his eyes on her as they swayed slowly to the music. His arms stayed around her, holding her to him. The warmth that spread from his body to hers was surprisingly calming. It was in that moment that Clary let her mind clear completely. She allowed herself to just let go. The Agency, the mission, Starkweather, all of it didn't exist. Right here, right now she was living. Everything else could wait.

Her eyes closed as Jace rested his cheek on top of her head. The music continued to play, but Clary wasn't paying attention to it. She felt Jace move as he leaned down further to her. Clary couldn't see him, but then she felt his lips by her ear.

"Has anyone told you how amazing you looked tonight?" He whispered.

Clary froze at his words, suddenly not able to find her own. She knew what it sounded like when he was being sarcastic, but she detected no sarcasm when he spoke. So Clary simply shook her head.

"Well, I thought you looked stunning." He tightened his grip around her. "I lied about staring." He stated with seemingly no regret.

"Jace . . ." She warned.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off you," He continued. "All night." Clary raised her head to look at him, but her gaze never met his. Jace moved his face into the crook of her neck, making Clary's breath catch. "I was surrounded by more than enough girls tonight, but all I could see was you. I thought tonight would make it go away, but it didn't. Even though I try not to, I think about you." He breathed against the skin of her collarbone and Clary fisted the fabric of his leather jacket to stop herself from reacting. "Girls have been trying to get my attention all night, but I couldn't stop thinking about _you_. Why is that, Clary?"

Clary shook her head. "You don't know what you're saying, Jace. You're drunk." She told him. "You're intoxicated and you probably won't remember any of this when you wake up. So stop talking and just . . . chill out."

With a sigh, Jace returned to his original position, resting his cheek back on top of her head. "And what happens when I say the same thing when I'm sober?"

"You won't." Clary whispered. "I know you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

It took a moment for Clary to answer. The song was coming to an end just like this moment would. After tonight, everything would go back to normal. Jace would go back to being an asshole and whatever glimpse of him that she got tonight would disappear. Clary would have to go back to the cold-hearted Agent that she was trained to be. This night would only be seen as a vision, an illusion to their reality. But if all she had was tonight, Clary didn't want Jace to ruin it. So, when the song ended, Clary unwrapped her arms from around him and put the distance, that seemed so indispensable, between them again. And as she backed away, she finally answered his question, finding that the words weren't that easy to say.

"Because you can't."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it? Do you think Jace will remember?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took forever to write, but I like how it turned out. So review and let me know what you think about the story so far. Sometimes that helps with my motivation. And on another note, this story's rating may be changing to M soon (it'll give me a little more freedom)**

 **The chapter question is the same as last time, seeing as though I am still taking suggestions.**

 **Question: If I were to write a Clace oneshot, what would you guys want it to be about? Open to all suggestions ranging from K to M. Review!**


	8. One Step Foward, Two Steps Back

**Look at that, right on time. I've been working really hard for you lovelies and I'm almost done with my project, so I may be updating more often. I know, awesome right? Well you guys deserve it for all of your support. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Kisses!**

 **Ps: A reviewer suggested a song that Clary could listen to for this chapter, but I had already written her part. But the song was way too good to just disregard completely. So I'll include it in the chapter songs. Thanks for the suggestion. Love it!**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**I'm a Mess by Ed Sheeran (Scene 1)_

 _**Sober by Selena Gomez (Scene 2)_

 _**Drifting by On An On (Scene 3)_

* * *

A hangover could be described as a temporary, unpleasant physical condition, typically characterized by headache and nausea, following the consumption of an excessive amount of alcohol.

That pretty much summed up how Jace felt that morning as he opened his eyes. The pounding in his head was an overwhelming presence and the open curtains, allowing the blinding white light of the morning sun to pool into the room, wasn't helping much either. Jace could barely keep his eyes open, but he forced himself to. This was the kind of state he had always tried to avoid. He knew how shitty a hangover felt. There were consequences to drinking too much alcohol and he was feeling those consequences now.

God, what made him drink so much?

Jace always controlled his intake, he knew his limits. So why was he here, feeling like _this_? The last time Jace got this trashed was the last time his football team won states. He never made exceptions. There was a time and place for everything and doing this to himself now was neither the right time nor place. Groaning, Jace sat up in the bed he was lying on. Where the hell was he? This wasn't his room or his bed. After rubbing his palms over his eyes, he looked around the room, trying to figure out how and when he got here. The only good thing he picked up from looking was that he was still at the Lightwoods. He recognized the room. It was one of the many guest bedrooms they had. At least he wasn't at some random person's house. Not that this was any better. He still had no idea how he got up here.

Looking down, Jace realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Only underwear. Okay, maybe this wasn't what he thought it was. Best case scenario, he just took them off to sleep. Worse case scenario, he did a lot more than dancing last night. Now, he was trying to be optimistic here, but—

A soft sigh came from a figure to his left, drawing Jace's attention. It was a girl, obviously, sprawled out on the bed, the sheets gathered at her waist revealing tanned skin. And there went his optimism. From here, Jace couldn't see the girl's face. Her bra was still on and her blonde hair was tangled and frizzy. It wasn't exactly an alluring sight. Jace immediately started looking around for his clothes, his keys . . . an empty condom wrapper. He needed to get home. After finding his jeans, Jace quietly removed himself from the bed and hurriedly slipped them on. As he was yanking up his zipper, another noise came from the girl as she rolled over. It was then that he was able to see who the girl was. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize her before.

"Kaelie?" Jace asked, his hands frozen on his zipper.

Kaelie sat up, her eyes squinted because of the sun. She yawned and ran her hand through her hair, but it looked like a rats nest. He watched as she blew it out of her way and rested her face in her hands. "I feel like shit." She mumbled.

Jace was now looking for his shirt. "Yeah . . ." He wasn't exactly listening to her. The sound of her voice wasn't really helping with his hangover.

"Babe?" Kaelie furrowed her brows. "Where . . . where are you going?"

Jace found his shirt thrown over a nearby chair. Slipping it on, he sought out for his keys and jacket. "Home."

"Typical." She scoffed and stood from the bed, revealing her pink lace undies.

"What now?" Jace groaned.

Kaelie was now also looking for her clothes. "You always do this, Jace. Whenever we sleep together, you immediately leave. In my past relationships, the guy at least _held_ me afterwards. When was the last time you did that, Jace?"

"Damn it, Kaelie." Jace rubbed his temples. "Could you just . . . lower your voice." _Or shut up all together_ , he thought.

"Why should I?" She yelled. "You deserve it for how you acted last night!"

Jace still didn't see a condom anywhere and he sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to have sex without protection. No matter how drunk he'd gotten, he always remembered. But that didn't stop him from asking. "Did we have sex?"

Kaelie put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. "Not exactly."

"And what does 'not exactly' mean?"

"You don't remember last night. Do you?" Kaelie let out a forced laugh.

Jace crossed his arms. "Just spit it out, Kaelie."

"I'll start from the beginning so you know how much of an asshole you were." She finally found her dress and began slipping it on. Jace sat back down on the bed, figuring that this would take a while. Kaelie began looking for her shoes. Once she found them, she continued.

"Well, you pretty much ignored me before the night even started. I mean, I spent four hours getting ready for this party and you didn't even bother to tell me how hot I looked. And I know how hot I looked. That was your first screw up." She ticked off one of her fingers. "Then you left me like fifteen minutes into the party to go get drinks. I couldn't find you for hours after that. So, I figured you just got lost in the crowd or something, but then I saw you dancing with Seelie, then Andrea, then Emma, then Lily. I was so pissed at you. You were supposed to be with _me_. You're my boyfriend. _Mine_."

Jace's eyes widened as Kaelie's outburst turned borderline psychotic. "I'm not—"

"But after a while I didn't care. I was having fun with lovely group of boys." She said, and Jace guessed that was her attempt to make him jealous. "They kept my mind off of you, but I didn't want them, I wanted you. I was ready to make one of them drive me home when I saw you stumbling around. You had this pained look on your face, and as mad at you as I was, I couldn't leave you alone like that. So I brought you up into one of the spare rooms, hoping that you would talk to me. But as soon as I asked you what was wrong, you said you didn't want to talk."

Jace was trying to remember, but he couldn't. The last thing he remembered was . . . Clary? That was all that came to mind at the moment. Her hair, her smell, her _skin_. Thinking of it almost felt like a dream. Why couldn't he remember?

"Then you kissed me," Kaelie continued. "It was like something came over you. It felt like you were trying to devour me. You made me forget about the girls you left me for. I was so stupid. But it was what I had wanted all night. I wanted you to want me. So I let you do what you wanted. You'd never kissed me like that, so I thought you needed me. And I was so ready to let you have me, but you ruined it."

"How?" Jace sighed, just wanting her to finish.

"I was getting to that." She'd already finished putting on her shoes and she was now working on zipping her dress. "Before I knew it our clothes were gone. You have no idea how close you were to having me. Then . . . then I noticed that you weren't looking at me. You hadn't looked at me once. But when you did, it looked like you were in a daze, like you were looking through me and not at me. When you kissed me again, it was slower. It made me feel special, cared for, but that was when it all went to shit. When you pulled away, I said 'Oh, Jace' and right when you were supposed to say 'Oh, Kaelie' you said . . . someone else."

"I . . ." Jace didn't know what to say. This wasn't something that he could just kiss away.

Kaelie let out a frustrated noise. "Do you know how embarrassing that is, Jace? To know that during foreplay your boyfriend is thinking about another girl. That while he's kissing you, he's imagining he's kissing someone else. At first I thought it was a mistake, but when I asked you why you said it, you just looked at me like you were confused. I couldn't even look at you after that. So I just told you not to touch me and that was all I remembered before I went to sleep."

Jace ran his hands over his face. "What was the name?"

"That's _all_ you have to say!" Kaelie screeched, making the pounding in Jace's head worse. Her face was red under the smudged makeup on her face. "Who cares who it was! The point is that you screwed up. And I'm not sure if I'll forgive you for it."

Jace sat there and stared at her blankly. She wouldn't break up with him. He would have to murder her dog for her to even consider it. Kaelie must have forgotten that _she_ was the one that wanted this relationship to happen. Jace would actually be better off without it, but like he said, the sex was great.

"Could you just tell me?" Jace asked, getting frustrated.

Kaelie had finally zipped up her dress and she was now backing away from him towards the door. "Why do you care so much?"

Because Jace already had a feeling that he knew who it was. He didn't want to believe it, but he needed Kaelie to confirm it. Maybe he was wrong, he hoped he was wrong. If he wasn't, then this situation would be a lot worse than he'd first imagined.

"Tell me."

"Answer my question first." Kaelie leaned against the door.

"Because maybe then I could give you an explanation." Jace lied.

"Bullshit."

"Just tell me!" He wasn't in the mood to play her childish games.

"Clary!" Kaelie finally spat out. "It was Clary." That was the last thing she said before she left, slamming the door behind her.

Jace didn't want to believe her. But then, almost as if the sound of her name triggered it, he remembered. Not all of it, but a small glimpse.

 _His arms were wrapped around her, her's were around his neck. She had pulled away from him, but he brought her back. His hands slid to her waist as he held her to him, not allowing her to walk away from him again. He couldn't let her walk away. Jace had never felt like this before and letting her go would be losing that feeling. No words were spoken, but she seemed to get the message._ Don't go _. Her fingers were tracing patterns into his neck, calming him. No one's touch had ever done that. Looking at her, Jace could see so many cracks in the wall she'd put up that he didn't know what to do. So he didn't do anything, say anything, he just let himself feel._

 _Jace leaned his forehead against hers, making her release a sigh. It was like each touch put another crack in the wall. He wanted it down completely, but he wasn't going to push it. He wasn't ruining this moment for himself. She closed her eyes and, after letting out a shuddering breath, she opened them. Her green eyes looked up at him with an expression Jace couldn't read._

 _"We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered._

 _"Then why are we?" Jace asked._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"I think you do," He said. "But you're afraid to say it."_

 _"I'm not afraid." She breathed. "I'm just . . . playing things safe."_

 _"Why?" He needed to understand._

 _"Because sometimes I would rather have you hate me than to have you look at me like you are now. Sometimes I think that this is worse." She said._

 _"And what if I think it's better?"_

 _She ran her thumbs softly across his neck as she looked between both of his eyes. "Then we're even more screwed than I thought."_

Jace wished he could remember more, but that was all his mind was allowing at the moment. He could still feel her soft skin under his fingers and smell the sweet aroma of her shampoo. But if he'd felt like _that_ , what made him suddenly get drunk out of his mind and blackout? Where was Clary? And how did he get separated from her?

There was a loud buzzing in Jace's jeans, making him wince. He was kind of enjoying the quiet. When Jace slipped his phone out of his pocket, he looked at the screen after lowering the brightness. It was a text from an unknown number, but as he read it he knew exactly who it was from.

 _So, I'm pretty sure you're experiencing the worst hangover imaginable, but hopefully you're still able to read. If you were planning on looking for me, you shouldn't. I have to go to a weekly checkup with The Agency. I'll probably be out for a few hours. So try not to accidentally kill yourself while I'm gone and stay at the Lightwoods. I'll seriously punch you in the face if you leave. Anyway, there's something in the fridge for you. Also, you can call or text this number if there's ever an emergency. Shit, this is getting long. Later, Herondale. ~Clary_

Jace chuckled and slipped the phone back into his pocket. As weird as it sounded, it was kind of nice to hear from her. At least now he didn't have to look for her. Although, he did kind of want to see her in person and maybe ask her about last night. Maybe she had an explanation for all of this.

After finding his jacket and keys, Jace opened the door to the guest room and began trailing downstairs. The house looked pretty much like a party had gone on last night. Red solo cups and empty beers were lying on the floor. Some missing clothing was sprawled out across the floors. Cell phones had been left behind. Jace had to dodge all of it to get to the kitchen. It was pretty quiet in there—something he was thankful for.

Making his way over to the fridge, Jace kicked a few beer cans out of the way in order to open the doors. He looked around for what Clary might have left, but he had no luck. He figured it was food or something, but then his eyes fell on a small jug of some kind of concoction. There was a note attached and Jace had no doubt that it was addressed to him. He picked up the bottle and removed the note, reading the words neatly written across it.

 _For the hangover. Drink up, asshole. ~Clary_

Jace removed the top from the bottle and took a whiff. It didn't really have a smell to it, but the color didn't exactly make it look appetizing. But he was desperate for the pounding in his head to stop and painkillers usually took hours to work. Plugging his nose, Jace tossed his head back and downed the entire drink. The faster he got it down, the faster it would start working. It tasted disgusting, almost as bad as the alcohol he drank, but he guessed this was his own fault.

"What are you still doing here?"

Jace turned on his heel towards the voice. Isabelle Lightwood stood a few feet away from him, still dressed in pajamas that looked to be from Victoria Secret. They were a really bright pink, ultimately hurting his eyes. It wasn't really a big deal seeing her like this. Jace had seen her in less clothing actually. He probably should have at least felt some attraction towards her, but he just never really did. Maybe that was why they were such great friends.

"I have no idea." Jace answered truthfully. He had no idea what happened after that moment with Clary, other than what Kaelie told him. There was still a huge gap.

"Understandable." Isabelle giggled. "You got _pretty_ wasted last night—which is new for you. I don't think I've ever seen you completely drunk off your ass."

Jace took a water bottle out of the fridge, trying to get rid of the bad aftertaste of the drink Clary made him. "That bad huh?"

"Worse."

Jace rubbed his temples. "Well, can you at least tell me what you know?"

"Sure," Isabelle walked towards the kitchen counter where he stood. "I was just going to get started on breakfast."

"No!" Jace immediately stopped her from reaching the fridge. Even in a condition like this, he knew what a mistake it would be to let her cook. Besides, he really wasn't in the mood to put out a fire today.

Isabelle turned around to glare at him, pulling her arm away from his grasp. "Excuse me?"

"I mean—don't worry about. I'll make us something." He recovered quickly. A pissed off Isabelle was never good to be around.

"Whatever." Isabelle huffed, plopping herself down on one of the many swiveling chairs surrounding U-shaped kitchen counter. "I know I'm not the worlds greatest cook, but I'm decent at least."

"Decent" wasn't exactly the word Jace would use. Terrible; yes. Unspeakable; double yes. Life threatening; _hell_ yes. But of course he didn't say any of those things. He simply kept his mouth shut and nodded his head—a smart decision on his part.

"So," Isabelle flicked her raven hair over her shoulder. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Isabelle raised a brow. "You sure?"

"Pretty sure, Izzy." Jace said as he opened the fridge again, this time in search of breakfast food.

"Well I can only tell you what I saw, which wasn't exactly everything, but enough."

Jace sighed. "I just want to know why the hell I woke up this morning with one of the worst hangovers I've ever had."

"Now that I can explain." Isabelle grinned. "But there's other stuff you need to know too."

"Like?" Jace asked as he got a few pans from the cabinets. He knew the Lightwoods house like the back of his hand. It was like a second home.

"Like," Isabelle said excitedly. "Jaia totally became canon last night!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "English, Isabelle."

"Jordan and Maia." She explained. "They're officially a couple now."

"How did you manage to make that happen?" Jace quirked a brow.

Isabelle shook her head. "Not me. Apparently Clary got the two talking and one thing led to another and Jordan asked her out. It was the cutest thing ever."

Jace was happy for Jordan, but this still wasn't helping him out any. "That's nice and all, but what does that have to do with me?"

"It doesn't. Not everything is about you, Jace." She chided.

Jace smirked. "Isn't it though?"

"Oh, shut up." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the night was going pretty well for a while after that. People were having fun, dancing, drinking, etcetera. I'd seen you dancing with a few bimbos, but that wasn't anything new."

"Ha. Ha." Jace deadpanned.

Isabelle smiled cheekily. "I was hanging out with Aline, Maia, and Jordan when you popped in. You were drunk, but not trashed yet. You were just kind of . . . mellow. Actually, I wouldn't say mellow because you did look a little angry. For what—we'll probably never know. Jordan tried to ask you what was up, but all you did was glare at him. It was like you were mad at him or something. Then to make things even more weird, you kept asking the same question."

"What?" Jace asked, not remembering any of this. "What did I say?"

She furrowed her brows. "You kept asking 'Where's Clary?' It was annoying as hell."

Jace stopped mixing the pancake batter he was making. "Of course." He mumbled.

"After like five minutes, you stormed off. You said if no one was going to tell you where she was, you would go find her yourself." Isabelle continued. "And you did."

Jace was in the middle of pouring the batter into the pan when she revealed that little piece of information. "You . . . saw us?"

"Yup." She said, popping the "p". "All you talked about for the past week was how much you hated the fact that you were forced to live with some little redhead. But, Jace, you were _slow_ dancing with her. We were so confused."

"We?" Jace flipped the pancakes over.

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah. Magnus, Jordan, Alec, Maia, and I were all watching from the bar. Aline was off dancing with Helen Blackthorn I think. So the five of us just watched you two." She got up and walked over to the fridge, retrieving a carton of orange juice. "You should've seen the way you were holding her. Whenever you dance with girls, you at least keep some distance, but that was nonexistent with Clary. None of us could figure out what you two were saying—which was infuriating by the way. It was like watching a movie, all we were missing was the popcorn." She giggled, making Jace send her a glare. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"But on a serious note, you just looked . . . comfortable with her. But then the song ended and Clary tried to back away from you. You pulled her back before she could get too far though. The entire group was dead silent. We all thought you two were going to kiss or something, but then that stupid bimbo ruined it."

"Who?" Jace knew quite a few "bimbos".

"Seelie." Isabelle scoffed. "The stupid bitch spilled her drink all over Clary's shoes. If it were me, I would've knocked her on her plastic ass. Although, Clary looked like she wanted to do just that, but she didn't."

Jace was putting the pancakes onto a plate when he turned to Isabelle. "What happened, Izzy?" He ran a hand through his hair.

Isabelle quickly took a sip of her orange juice. "You tried to help her, but as soon as you touched her, it was like she snapped. She smacked your hands and backed away from you and she kept shaking her head. I still didn't know what she was saying, but I had a feeling it wasn't good. You tried calling after her, but she was already gone." She looked down at the glass in her hand. "After yelling at Seelie, you came over to the bar—ignoring all of us might I add. It was like you didn't even see us. You just went behind the bar and got a new fifth of vodka. I thought that after that little scene you would be at least a little upset, but you just had this blank look on your face."

"Shit," Jace rubbed his hands over his face. He only reserved that look for when he was really pissed off.

"I watched you down at least a quarter of that bottle, unflinching. I felt bad, so I tried talking to you. Not that you were really paying attention. Alec even came over to help out. We asked if you were okay, but all you did was shake your head. Your eyes hadn't left the dance floor and you were kind of starting to worry us. Alec kept trying to get your attention, but you didn't budge. You were just too far gone. Completely wasted."

"Is that all?" Jace asked, hopefully.

Isabelle shook her head. "After a while, we were about to give up on trying to get your attention, when you finally said something. It was the weirdest thing."

"Jesus," Jace breathed. "What did I say this time?"

"You said, 'Promise me that you won't let me fall.'" She quoted. "At first I thought you were talking about _literally_ falling, considering how drunk you were. But that wasn't what you meant, Jace. It took me a minute to get what you were trying to say, but I got it."

"What do you mean?"

Isabelle sighed and stepped closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't want us to promise that we wouldn't let you fall _over_." She said.

Jace furrowed his brows, not understanding. "I don't get it." After making him look at her, Isabelle willed with him to understand.

"Jace, you wanted us to promise that we wouldn't let you fall for _her_."

.o.O.o.

Clary sat in an extremely uncomfortable wooden chair, drumming her nails on the arm of it. She'd been in the waiting room of The Agency for almost twenty minutes now. This was her first check-in and she had no idea if it would be Luke she would be reporting to or someone else. To be honest, she wasn't really fond of the higher authorities. They were nice and all, but most of them had sticks way too far up their asses for Clary's taste. So, hopefully it was Luke. She really wasn't in the mood to act like a robot for a half hour. That wasn't her style and Luke understood that.

"He's ready for you now, Clary." Tessa Gray said from her spot behind the service desk.

She'd almost forgotten that Tessa was there. They couldn't exactly socialize in this position, unless she wanted to get Tessa fired, but Clary still appreciated the fact that she didn't call her Clarissa. Something about the name just never stuck. The name was only used in the professional sense. Sometimes it was used in a teasing way, but that only resulted in the person having a broken nose.

Nodding, Clary stood from the uncomfortable chair and began making her way over to Luke's office, hoping that Luke himself was there—and alone at that. She sent a quick wave to Tessa before she left. As Clary trailed down the corridor, she let her mind wander. It felt weird leaving Herondale behind. For the past week, she'd never been too far away from him. She left him at the Lightwoods, thinking that it would be best if he was around other people . . . or possible witnesses. He would be okay, as long as he listened to her and stayed put. Maybe he would be smart this time.

Clary was still confused about last night. She thought she did the right thing by leaving Jace standing there, but when she'd woken up this morning, her mind was racing with "what ifs". What if she stayed? What if she ignored that skank? What if she just let Jace hold her for a little while longer? But she knew all of that wasn't plausible. When that girl had spilled her drink on Clary's shoes, it was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head, forcing her to realize what she was doing. She let whatever it was that her and Jace were doing go too far, but she hadn't had the willpower to stop. Not when he was touching her and looking at her like that. She wanted to blame it on his intoxication, but that only made a person truer to themselves.

He'd pulled her back the first time, but she couldn't let him do it again. It was already too much and way too fast. Clary saw how angry she made him. She didn't _want_ to do what she did, but she had to. Her sole purpose for being there was to protect him. Letting him in wouldn't be protecting him, it would be hurting him. And for some reason, a reason other than it just being her job, Clary didn't want this to end with him being hurt.

Clary's problem was that she wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. She'd already slipped twice, which was more than enough. Sometimes she wanted to be the uncaring person he was used to, but sometimes she also just wanted to let all of her guards drop and give in to what she was feeling—just to see how things would turn out. There was a war going on within herself and she wasn't sure which side was going to come out on top.

Soon enough, Clay found herself at the end of the long hallway and in front of the director's office door. After opening the door, she stepped inside and let out a relieved sigh. Luke sat at his desk, his legs resting on the surface as he focused on the tv screen. She focused on the screen for a moment to see what looked to be a football game currently being broadcasted. Luke seemed to be relaxed, which was the complete opposite of how Clary felt. It's been one week and she felt like she was failing already. What the hell would Luke think?

When Clary got to his desk, she sat, drawing Luke's attention from his game—she didn't know he was interested in college football. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Clary Berry." He removed a small box from his lap and held it out to her. "Want some milk duds?"

Clary raised a brow, taking the box. "Clary Berry? No 'Agent' or 'Clarissa'?" She gasped.

"This meeting doesn't have to be reported back to The Agency." He explained. "So you can . . . relax."

"Then why am I here?" She asked.

Luke shrugged. "Mandatory meetings and all that jazz. We all had to do them, but I'm just saving you all the bullshit that comes with it." He rested his hands behind his head and sunk back further into his chair. "As long as we sit in here for a half hour, they don't care. But if there's something you want to discuss, I'm all ears."

Clary wasn't expecting this meeting to go like this. She was expecting an interrogation. But she did have a few questions. "Why is there such little activity?"

His answer was instantaneous. "Starkweather knows that we're hot on his trail. One missed move and he's back in prison, for life this time. His release was a big deal. It was on the news, in the papers, everywhere. He's most likely waiting for things to die down before he acts." Luke predicted. "So, this lack of activity could continue for weeks, maybe even months. You can't really tell with instances like this. Everyone is different."

Clary sighed. "No offense, but that sounds horrible."

Luke chuckled. "I know it seems slow, but things will pick up before you know it."

"I just wish there was _something_ else I could do." Clary popped a few milk duds into her mouth.

"Well . . . " Luke sat up a little. "There may be something, but I don't know if newbies like you qualify."

That peaked her interest. "What is it?"

Luke was already typing on his computer. "Sometimes Agents take on multiple assignments at once when things are calm like this. Not too big to take away from their original task, but just enough to keep them . . . active I guess. Maybe a grand worth."

"Well, do I qualify?" She asked, not able to handle the suspense.

"I checking now." He assured her. "The Agency only allows those who can handle it to do it. It will probably be based on your test scores and field exams as a Trainee. In your case, you finished better than you started, which may come to your advantage."

With an impatient groan, Clary climbed swiftly across the desk and shoved Luke over. "You always were a slow typer." She muttered. "What am I looking for?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "On your profile, it'll say 'miscellaneous missions' and it will either say qualified or not qualified."

Clary typed, quickly pulling up her Agent profile. The screen popped up, showing all of her information. It had everything pertaining to her life as a Trainee and Agent. Her eyes quickly scanned the screen, trying to find what she was looking for. When Clary found it, she used her fingers to zoom in, reading the contents.

 _Miscellaneous Missions: Qualified_

"Yes!" Clary exclaimed. "This is amazing."

"You're qualified?" Luke asked, seemingly surprised. He leaned forward and read the words that sure enough said she was qualified. "No fair. I wasn't qualified until five years after I graduated."

"Oh, Luke." She grinned. "Agents like Clary Morgenstern only come around once in a lifetime."

"Haven't you heard that mentioning yourself in the third person could be considered a euphemism for arrogance?" Luke stated.

Clary's grin widened. "Only from insecure people."

Luke scoffed and playfully pushed her aside. Clary hopped up onto his desk. He closed down the computer and leaned his elbows on the desk. "I forgot to ask, how's the mission going so far?"

Clary sighed. She couldn't lie to Luke, he would see right through it. "Harder than I thought it would be."

He chuckled. "I thought so. Dealing with teenagers is never easy. They're too rebellious."

"Well, Herondale is extremely rebellious." She said. "Sometimes I just want to slap him around a bit, but that would be doing the exact opposite of my job."

"Yeah, try to refrain from hurting the boy. We're trying to stay on Stephen's good side."

"I know." Clary drawled. "Don't touch his stupid perfect face."

Luke raised a brow. "Perfect?"

Clary waved a hand, snorting. "You know what I meant."

"I don't think I do." Luke grinned. "Are you fond of the Herondale boy?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm not 'fond' of anyone."

Luke shook his head, turning towards her. "It's okay to find someone attractive, Clary. You're an Agent, not a nun."

She didn't really see a difference in that context. Sighing, Clary removed a small dagger from her jacket. She'd always been able to think better with a weapon in her hand. "You and me both know that's not okay."

"But it is." Luke explained. "I know that's what The Agency tells you guys, but sometimes its hard to just cut off your feelings. No matter how hard you try."

"So you're saying they're wrong?" Clary asked as she twirled the dagger around her fingers.

Luke shook his head again. "No. I'm just saying that sometimes when you're out in the field or undercover like this, it's easy to confuse your reality."

Clary's had that happen to her more times than she'd like to admit, but she couldn't seem to help it. "It is, isn't it?"

"I don't want you to stress about that, okay." Luke said. "You're a good Agent—a great one actually. I'm sure that whatever it is that seems tough right now will run its course. It usually does."

Clary nodded. "Yeah, of course. I wasn't worried." She tried to say convincingly.

Luke didn't question it—which Clary was grateful for. Checking his watch, he leaned back into his seat. "You should get back to the boy. Our time is up."

Clary pouted. "But we were having so much fun."

"I know," Luke grinned. "But I'll see you again next week."

Hopping off of the desk, Clary composed herself to leave. "Don't miss me too much." She joked.

Luke pointed at her. "That's a good one."

This was why she loved Luke—he was serious when the time called, but caring and funny when she needed him to be. She wasn't sure where she would be without him or Jon. Definitely not in a good place. Clary put the dagger back into her jacket and climbed back over the desk—on the appropriate side. "And don't forget to send me some of those missions. The more the better." She said, excitedly.

"Well you can't have them all." Luke said, much to her dismay. "So, how does one or two a week sound?"

"I'll take it." She said immediately. There was no thinking needed. She wanted this.

"Alright, Clary Berry." Luke took his candies back, smiling at her. "You've got yourself a deal."

Clary backed away with her own grin as she pulled out her cellphone, sending a quick text. "You're amazing."

"I'm aware." He said. "Think about what I said, Clary. And if you ever need to talk, I'll be here."

Clary nodded, turning back to Luke just as she reached the door. It was weird, but in a way she thought of him as more than just a guardian. Luke was like a second father to her. He didn't abandon her. He took her in and helped her, bettering the training her parents started. Luke was always there when she needed him and, for that, she would forever owe a part of her life to him. But she wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else. He was her family now. As Clary left, she spoke. She wasn't sure if he'd heard her, but even then, he should've already knew.

"You always have."

.o.O.o.

 _All clear. ~Clary_

As soon as Jace read the text, he was out the door, his keys and jacket in both hands. After saying his goodbyes to Alec and Isabelle, he closed the door behind him and began trailing down the Lightwood's granite walkway. He enjoyed hanging out with them, but not when he was put on cleanup duty. Jace hadn't realized before how much cleaning was involved after a party was over and done with. Yeah, there were always cups and bottles, maybe the occasional jacket or purse. But there was so much more than that. Jace had lost count of how many pairs of underwear and bras he'd picked up. Not to mention the condom wrappers everywhere.

It was a nightmare, but Jace hadn't had an excuse to leave. Clary had told him to stay there, so that's what he'd done. He had no other option. Besides, he did kind of contribute to the mess, so it would've only been fair if he helped to clean it up. Even with two cleaning lady's helping, it took forever to make sure everything was back to the way it was. Isabelle and Alec's parents only took business trips a couple times a year, but when they did, they made it extremely clear that there were to be no parties. Alec had tried to stop Isabelle in the beginning, but he'd learned soon enough that if Isabelle wanted a party, she would get a party.

The drink Clary gave him had kicked in a while ago. Jace wasn't sure what the hell what was in it, but it worked wonders. Even with the sun shining brightly down on him, he didn't feel the need to shy away from it. If that wasn't a good sign, he didn't know what was. But if he knew one thing right now, it was that he was in a desperate need of a shower. He still smelled like alcohol—a smell that didn't particularly suit well with him.

As soon as Jace passed the large fountain, he was able to see his Porsche located on the far side of the Lightwood's mansion. He reached it in no time, immediately slipping himself inside. The smell of Kaelie's god-awful perfume was still in the car's atmosphere, almost making Jace gag. Whatever new scent she was trying out, it was horrible. Rolling down the window, Jace pressed on the gas. The Porsche purred as he drove it down the road.

It only took about five minutes for him to get home. When he pulled into the driveway, he cut the power and let out a breath. Jace wasn't sure how he would approach this Clary situation. Should he pretend that he forgot everything? Would she bring it up? Because even if he didn't remember everything, he remembered how he felt.

Something about being that close to her that night did something to him. It was both a blessing and a curse. He didn't know what this feeling was or even if he liked it, but he had a bad feeling that it wasn't going anywhere. Especially if moments like last night kept happening. It's happened twice now. And like they say, third times the charm. But he didn't know if Clary would allow it to happen again. It was also a matter of if Jace _wanted_ it to happen again.

When had everything become so difficult?

Jace wanted to slap himself. He knew the answer to that question. It was when that infuriating redhead walked into his life. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if he'd gotten someone else. If Clary had never been assigned to him. Would he have had the same reaction? Thinking about it now, he realized he couldn't picture it. All Jace saw was her. And that could be a problem. After pushing all of his thoughts to the back of his mind, Jace got out of his car. He needed to stop acting like such a goddamn pansy. Since when did he let girls taint his thoughts? This wasn't who he was. But God if he couldn't stop.

Jace unlocked his front door quickly, taking a deep breath before he pushed himself inside. Of course he couldn't hear or see Clary. He never did. It was only when she came up behind him or popped out of nowhere that he'd noticed her presence. After closing and locking the door, Jace trailed into the kitchen in search of a snack. All of that cleaning had built up an appetite. He figured the quickest thing would be an apple. So, Jace picked one up of from the wooden bowl on the counter.

It was then that he heard the soft patter of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Jace subconsciously tensed at the sound. At first he kept his eyes off of her, seeing as though the last time he saw her, he couldn't control himself. Ignore the problem and it will go away. Right? Jace didn't look up, couldn't look up. How was he supposed to act around her now? Maybe she didn't care. Maybe last night meant nothing to her. Jace wanted to say that it meant nothing or that he didn't care what she thought of him, but by the way his heart was beating right now, he knew it had to mean something. Something about last night changed things between them. Whether they ignored it or not.

With that, Jace raised his gaze, finally seeing her after an entire day. Clary was dressed casually—a big change from last night. If he didn't know what she was, he would've thought she was just a normal teenager. Other than the gun attached to her hip—this time in a holster. Yeah, that part wasn't normal. Jace was kind of taken aback by how casual she looked. He took in what she was wearing, but a lot quicker this time. She was wearing a pair of black combat boots, black skinny jeans with a single slit across one of her thighs, and a black tank top similar to last night, but this time she had a navy blue flannel shirt with a hint of green to cover herself. It looked oddly familiar . . .

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Jace asked, almost without thinking.

Clary didn't answer at first, she just continued forward until she stood directly in front of him. "Yeah, so?"

Jace quirked a brow as he raised the apple to his mouth, but Clary had taken it from his hand before he could take a bite. He watched as she swiftly removed a pocket knife from her boot and before Jace could stop her, she'd flicked the knife open and cut a small slice from his apple. Shaking his head, Jace took the apple back. "Why?"

Clary slowly took a bite of her slice, and Jace's eyes stayed on her mouth as she did. "Why did I take the apple? Or why am I wearing the shirt?"

"Both." Jace stated.

"Well . . ." She grinned. "I'm a sucker for fruit. As for the shirt, I found it." She shrugged, taking another bite.

"So you went into my room?" Jace clarified.

"Pretty much." Clary popped the rest of the apple into her mouth. "You never said it was off limits. Besides, this shirt is way too small for you now." She said, her gaze drifting to his arms and chest.

"I'm almost sure I implied it the last time I caught you in there." He said, finally taking a bite of his apple.

Clary rolled her eyes "Is it really that big of a deal? I'm sure it's not the first time a girl has worn your clothes."

"Actually," Jace looked down at the shirt, then back to her. "It is." He didn't just allow people to go into his room. His past flings, including Kaelie, had never even seen his room. There was a reason for it. And Jace knew he should've been scolding Clary for taking his things, but he couldn't come up with an argument. The last time he was able to fit that shirt was freshman year and even then it was a little tight. Besides, Clary actually looked kind of comfortable with it on. It was a little big, but he guessed that's what she was going for.

"So I guess that makes me special then." She closed the knife and shoved it back into her boot, crossing her arms.

Jace finished up his apple then tossed it into the bin beside him, his eyes staying on the redhead. "I guess it does."

When he said it, she immediately looked away from him. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it was what came to mind. Clary had most likely expected him to retort, but he didn't want to go back and forth with her. He wanted to know why the hell he felt like this. Maybe she had an explanation because Jace had no idea. This was all new to him. He wanted her to look at him, to see him. This wasn't something he wanted to experience alone. Was she just as confused? Did she feel just as conflicted as he did?

With a sigh, Jace leaned forward and raised his hand knowing that what he was about to do could result in a broken arm. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and like usual, a couple tendrils fell into her face that didn't fit. Jace had always felt like they obscured his view of her face. So, ignoring her "no touching" rule, Jace tentatively took one of the strands and tucked it behind her ear. When she didn't stop him, he stood even closer to her. Clary finally met his gaze.

"What happened last night, Clary?" Jace whispered.

"We danced." She said simply.

Jace shook his head. "I think it was more than that."

"We've gone over this." She sighed and removed his hand from her face. "Whatever _this_ is, it has to stop."

He saw her hesitation. She was forcing herself to think this way. "But you don't really _want_ it to stop, do you?"

"What I want has nothing to do with this. This is about what has to be done."

"What if you just ignored all of that?" Jace asked. "What do you feel then?"

"I can't do this." Clary took a step away from him. Jace was tired of it.

"Yes you can." He took another step towards her, lessening the distance again. "Just stop overthinking it and . . . say what's on your mind."

Clary stopped moving and lifted her arms out at her sides, dropping them back at her sides with a slap. He was obviously making her frustrated, but he needed to know. He needed to know that it wasn't just him.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She yelled. "That ever since last night I can't stop thinking about the way you held me? Or the way you looked at me?" Her voice got even louder. "That being with you like that actually felt nice? That I didn't want to leave? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Jace's eyes widened, but he didn't speak. He was too shocked to do that.

Clary continued, her voice calmer than before. "Even if all of those things are true, we're both going to have to live with the fact that we can't do anything about it. So, the sooner you realize that, the better off we'll be."

Jace grinned. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

She scoffed. "Likewise."

"So is the part where you declare your forbidden love for me?" He smirked.

"No." Clary deadpanned. "This is the part where we both forget that this conversation and last night ever happened."

"That's going to be a problem." Jace said, crossing his arms. "What happened between us seems to be branded into my memory."

"You're such an asshole." She pushed his chest, making him step back. "Can't you just . . . _stop_?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Jace acted without thinking—which probably wasn't the best idea, but he wasn't backing down from her this time. She wasn't pushing him away. He'd reached out before he could stop himself, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her green eyes widened as Jace brought her flush against him, not caring if she would protest or hit him. "You may be able to just act like nothing ever happened, but I can't. I don't know how or why, but I just can't do it. Something's happening and I want to know why."

Clary didn't say anything. She just looked really conflicted with herself. He was too—they were in this boat together. Her hands rested on his shoulders hesitantly. God, she was driving him insane. Jace didn't even know who he was anymore. Their gazes met and it was like he was trapped again, hypnotized by the swirls of green in her irises. If he just leaned in a little more . . . no, she would never allow it. But it seemed like they were getting closer and closer. Before he knew it, he was there. Right there. He was so close, so achingly close. Clary's breath hitched as Jace's gazed dropped to her lips. All it would take was a few more—

There was a loud knock at the door, making Clary spring away from him, her hand immediately going to her hip where her gun was. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, oddly similar to his. _What the hell just happened?_ Clary blinked, shaking her head.

"Are you expecting anyone?" She asked quickly.

Jace shook his head, not able to find his voice at the moment. It was like each time he got closer and closer, but everything had always crashed and burned, collapsing into a million tiny pieces. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was a sign that none of this was meant to happen. But then again, maybe he wanted to determine his own future, his own fate.

Clary sighed. "Then why the hell is . . ." She trailed off when her phone made a small sound as if she were getting a message. Furrowing her brows, she removed her phone from her pocket. Jace watched from a safe distance as she read the message and sucked in a sharp breath, a misty look settling in her eyes. And when she spoke, it was almost too low for him to hear. "Hope to die . . ."

Before Jace could ask what the hell she meant, the front door was already being unlocked and opened. He probably should've been paying attention, but he was still focused on Clary. Instead of raising her gun, she put it back in the holster. Heavy footsteps were coming towards them and Jace finally turned to see who it was, seeing that it was someone completely unfamiliar. He didn't recognize the guy's white blonde hair or his dark eyes and sharp features. He wore all black, but he didn't have any weapons visible. His build was similar to Jace's, but he had broader shoulders.

The guy hadn't even glanced at Jace, his eyes had gone straight to Clary, making him really confused as to what was going on. Were they going to attack each other or something? Jace was pretty sure they would, but then Clary took off into a sprint towards the guy, dropping her phone in the process. When she reached him, she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him. The guy chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around her. His hand held the back of her head—which was buried into the crook of his neck. Jace guessed he just got the answer as to why Clary was so conflicted. The problem wasn't just because of her job, it was because she already had someone.

Jace wanted to say that he didn't care, but he could've sworn he felt a pang in his chest. _Not good_.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: So I figured it was time for you guys to meet Jon. He's also an Agent, a couple years older than Clary, but he's not evil in this story. Sorry. But hey, maybe we'll see a little bit more of the non-agent Clary. Find out next time! Now, here's the chapter question.**

 **Question: If you could have a super power, what would it be? Mine would be telekinesis (I'm lazy)**


	9. Cross My Heart

**Wow, time flies. It feels like I just updated yesterday, but I know it must have seemed like months ago to you guys. I try to update as soon as I'm done going over the chapter for mistakes. Like I said, these chapters aren't pre-written. So as soon as I upload this one, it's on to the next one. It might seem like a lot, but anything for you guys right? Anyway, this chapter isn't going to read itself, so enjoy!**

 **Ps: I know it may seem like the story is developing a little slow, but I assure you that things will be picking up soon. _Very_ soon. There will be moments where you'll wish things were simple like they are now. Because once things pick up, it's not stopping. So think off all of this as the calm before the storm. But I am still so thankful for all of the support. This story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons (Scene 1)_

 _**Take It Back by Liza Anne (Clary & Jace)_

 _**The Weight by Shawn Mendes (Scene 2)_

 _**R.I.P 2 My Youth by The Neighbourhood (Jon & Jace)_

 _**Pistols At Dawn by Seinabo Sey (End of Scene 2)_

* * *

 _Hope to die_

Clary had known right away who it was. The message might have seemed strange to anyone else, but it was crystal clear to her. She'd almost thought that she was seeing things. That she was going crazy. But then she'd heard the footsteps and she was faced with the reality that it was happening. _He_ was here.

Seeing him standing there, looking so familiar was like looking at home, and all it took was one look. She'd dropped everything and ran, wrapping herself around him like a spider monkey, but she didn't care. It's been weeks since she seen her brother and she missed him. So much. And by the way he relaxed, holding her tightly to him, Clary could tell that he missed her too. This was probably the longest they'd gone without seeing or speaking to each other. It had always been either or.

Jon chuckled. "Hey, Clare Bear."

Clary laughed at the nickname, squeezing her brother tighter. "You're here." She said into his neck.

"Really? I didn't notice."

Clary probably would've hit him for that comment any other time, but she just couldn't stop smiling. Jon made an attempt to move and most likely put her down, but that only made her squeeze even tighter.

"Clary," he choked out. "I know you missed me and all, but you're seriously about to paralyze me."

"Sorry," she snickered, dropping herself back onto the floor and off of her brother. "I forgot how fragile you were." She teased and ruffled his all too familiar white blond hair. Of course Clary had to stand on her tippy toes to reach it, but he got the gist.

He grinned. "Says the five foot ginger."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "I seem to recall that the last time we sparred, I knocked you on your ass."

"That was months ago."

Clary smirked. "Is that a challenge, Jon?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it is, Clare."

They both stared at each other with their eyes narrowed, looking like the sibling they were. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to fold. But like always, both of them did, laughing uncontrollably with each other.

After a moment, Jon sighed and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I really missed you, Clare Bear."

"Me too, it's been way too long. Speaking of which . . ." Clary said, looking up at her brother for a second before she raised both of her hands and shoved him hard in the chest. Jon fell into the wall behind him, apparently not expecting her to have done anything like that. Crossing her arms, Clary huffed. "Where the _hell_ have you been? I messaged you two weeks ago."

"Shit, Clary." Jon rubbed his chest. "That kind of hurt, you know."

"Good."

Jon sighed. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with . . ." He trailed off, his dark eyes focusing on something to his right. Clary knew why he didn't finish. She'd almost forgotten that Herondale was still in the room. She guessed Jon was the reason for that.

He was still leaning against the counter, currently looking at her and Jon with furrowed brows. Other than that, his expression was blank, unreadable. His golden gaze met hers briefly before he shook his head and turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets. There had to be something going through his head because there was a ton going through hers. Jon was a good distraction, but it didn't make her forget about what had almost happened with Jace. She remembered everything. How close they were. How he'd kept leaning in. How she'd _let_ him. It was all so much.

"Clare . . ." Jon said, turning to face Jace. "Who's this?" He stood beside her and slung his arm over her shoulders.

Clary kept her eyes on him. "My first assignment."

Jace laughed without humor, turning to the both of them. "Just an assignment now, huh?"

Clary tensed, but she didn't answer. Jon looked down at her, probably noticing the change in her demeanor. He knew her way too well not to. That was the kind of brother and sister bond they had. They knew each other—a little too well if she had anything to say about it. She could never hide anything from him for that exact reason. Same thing with him.

Sticking out his hand, Jon introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Jon."

Jace didn't remove his hands from his pockets to shake her brother's hand. Not that Jon really cared. That was just his attempt to diminish the tension in the room, but he had no success. If anything, Jace had tensed now. His gaze drifted to Jon's arm, the one that was currently on her shoulders. Clary watched as his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as if he didn't like what he was seeing. She didn't understand the look. But before she could look into it anymore, he'd covered it up, not leaving a trace of emotion behind. It was like a brick wall just shot up in front of him and Clary didn't like it. Something was wrong.

He looked at Jon with a bored, blank expression. "Jace."

"Yikes," Jon grimaced. "Someone's antisocial."

Clary nudged him in the side. "Jon . . ." She rolled her eyes. Making Jace angry would only make this situation worse.

Jon leaned down to her. "Is he always this much of a dick?"

"Pretty much." Clary shrugged off his arm and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to a chair. "Just sit. I'll be right back." She watched as he shrugged and sat himself on one of the kitchen chairs.

With that, Clary walked over to the other blonde and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him into the hallway. He didn't resist or say anything—which weirded her out. He was not acting like himself and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Once she did, she could finally enjoy her brother's company. They had a lot to discuss, but she needed to handle Herondale first.

When they got far enough from Jon, Clary let got of his shirt and folded her arms. "Okay, what's up with you?"

Putting his hands back into his pockets, Jace leaned against the wall opposite to her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He still hadn't looked at her. Not once.

"Don't bullshit me." She took a small step towards him. "Now, what the hell happened back there?"

"You mean before or after we were interrupted?"

"After," she clarified. What happened before shouldn't have happened—or almost happened.

"Well I'd like to talk about what happened before."

He was trying to complicate things, she knew it. Something had obviously made him angry and he was taking it out on her. But Clary wasn't having it.

She looked away. "Absolutely nothing."

"Of course," he scoffed, shaking his head.

Clary rolled her eyes. "So this is how we're going to be now? You're just going to go back to being an asshole, huh?"

Jace pushed himself off of the wall. "Well newsflash, I _am_ an asshole. I've never pretended to be something I wasn't. I've always been that way. So you get what you get, baby. You're the one in den—"

He didn't finish because Clary tackled him to the wall, using her forearm to hold him to it. She was so stupid. There was absolutely no excuse. She shouldn't have let this go this far—not to the point of her actually feeling something. But something about what he said angered her beyond control. He was treating her like the unintelligent girls he was used to. Like she was just some girl he could toy with or trick. She wasn't like them and she would be damned if Herondale treated her like one.

"First of all, I am _not_ your baby." She snapped, pressing her arm tighter into his chest. "Second of all, I'm not in denial. I know you're an asshole—it's part of the reason why things have to be the way they are. You have no respect. You expect everyone to worship you—when in reality, you couldn't give a shit about them. _Everything_ is a goddamn joke to you."

Jace looked down at her, unblinking. His breathing had become labored, but he didn't look away. "And what's your excuse, huh?" He said with just as much venom. "You're always walking around looking like you hate everything. Like nothing's ever mattered to you. You use the excuse that this is just an assignment for you, but I know it means more to you than that."

"And what makes you think that?" Clary shot back.

Jace sighed, his anger noticeably fading. "Because. . . because it means more to me."

Clary had to force her next words to leave her mouth. "Well it doesn't to me." But that was the problem, it did mean more.

"Is this because of _him_?" He snapped.

Clary shook her head in warning. "Don't bring Jon into this."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Well maybe you should've thought about that before you started this." He motioned to the both of them.

Clary let out an exasperated noise, pushing herself away from him. " _I'm_ the one that started this?" She yelled incredulously, not caring now if anyone heard. "You're the one that keeps pushing it."

Brushing a hand over his chest, Jace moved backwards toward the stairs, scoffing at her. "Well don't worry, it didn't really mean anything to me either."

Clary didn't say another word, her eyes widened at his words. But this was what she wanted, right? For him to drop it. For him to stop trying to get her to say the words she couldn't say. Jace continued to back away from her and Clary's mind was screaming at her. _Stop him_. But she didn't, she just let him go, knowing that it was the right thing to do. He kept his head down as he climbed the stairs and before she knew it, she heard the slamming of his door.

After a moment, Clary felt that she wasn't alone in the hallway. Sighing, she tucked her hair behind her ear, refusing to turn around. "How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough." Jon took a few steps toward her then she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Clare?" He said in a soft tone.

Clary figured she had no choice but to answer truthfully. "No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She finally turned around, nodding her head once. "Yeah."

Jon slid his arm back over her shoulders and pulled her into him, giving her a small hug. "Come on."

Clary allowed him to guide her back into the kitchen where she'd left him. Separating herself from him, she hopped onto the counter. Jon grabbed a stool and dragged it over to her. He sat down right in front of her and tugged on her arm to get her to look at him. She did, taking notice to his questioning look. His brows were pulled together and his dark eyes searching. He was trying to figure out what the problem was on his own, it was what he always did, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't figure it out. They would actually have to talk in order for that to happen.

"Okay," Jon said. "Before we start, do you want me to go up there and kick his ass? Because I will."

"No," Clary's lips tipped up at one corner. "If I wanted his ass kicked, I would've done it myself."

"I know," he grinned. "But you know I don't like it when people bother you."

Clary snorted. "Yeah, it was why most people at The Academy wouldn't come near me."

Most had made fun of her when she'd joined, saying that she looked like a child and would never make it. Jon had always been there before he graduated to put them in their place. But after a while, Clary was able to do it herself. She'd proven herself soon enough, but ever since, Jon had always been protective of her. Even though she constantly tells him that she can handle herself.

"I'm your older brother." He said obviously. "It's my job to look out for you and protect you."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I can—"

"Protect yourself." Jon finished for her. "I know you can, but sometimes you need to let others help you. You've had this wall up ever since mom and dad died and you refuse to let others in. You need to let people in, Clare—you'll never truly be happy if you don't."

Clary's breath caught at the mention of her parents, but she quickly recovered, not allowing it to take over. "Letting people in will only result in them getting hurt. I'm a grenade, Jon, and every time I let someone in it's like pulling harder on the pin—and one day, I'm going to explode and the less people that get caught in the crossfire the better."

"Is that why you're shutting that douchebag out?" Jon gave her one of those looks as if to say _I know what's going on_.

"It might be," she admitted. "He's already gotten a little too close for comfort. Besides, I'm trying not to lose my job—my _first_ job."

"This has nothing to do with the mission." Jon shook his head. "You're just trying to avoid your feelings. I know you, Clary."

Clary took out one of her daggers. "What gave it away?"

"I know when you're lying." He said. "And you lied to him back there. You're pushing him away even though you don't want to. I've seen you do it before."

She sighed. "You know I'll always regret trying to do that to you, but this is different."

"I don't think it is." Jon ran a hand through his hair. "You're just afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of anyone." She scoffed.

"Well, not of him per se," Jon clarified. "But how he makes you feel. I haven't been here for long, but I saw the way you acted with him. You barely took your eyes off of him and him you."

Clary shook her head, trying to dismiss her brother's words. "He's just . . . confused."

"He's not confused," he grinned. "He's into you, Clare Bear."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No he's not." She repeated.

"You're kidding right?" Her brother raised a brow. "The dude looked like he wanted to murder me for so much as touching you."

"What?" She furrowed her brows.

Jon looked at her for a moment before chuckling. "You didn't mention that I was your brother, did you?"

"No," Clary stated. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh, Clare." Jon contained his laughter. "You're so clueless sometimes."

Clary narrowed her eyes, twirling her dagger faster between her fingers. "Care to tell me what's so funny?"

He didn't seem fazed by the knife, his expression still amused. "He thinks that I'm your boyfriend, genius."

"He thinks that you're my what?" She snapped, stopping the knife in her hand.

"Your long lost lover." He laughed, holding a hand to his stomach.

Clary punched his shoulder, knowing that he could take it. "Ewww, Jon. That's disgusting." Could that really be the reason Jace got so upset? Did he really think that Jon was her _boyfriend_?

"I know. That's what makes it funny." He let out a slow breath, coming down from his laughing fit. "You should really clarify that."

She shrugged. "Maybe its better that way."

"Better for _you_ you or Agent you?" Jon asked.

"I don't know." Clary breathed.

Her brother folded his arms across his chest. "Well let me ask you this, do you care about him?"

Sighing, Clary rubbed her hands over her face. "A little."

"And what are you here to do again?"

"Protect him," she said.

Jon nodded. "So don't you think you'll be able to do that a lot better if you care?"

"Yes, but—"

"There's no buts, Clare Bear. You need to open up and drop that shield that you've been holding. I know you're worried about being a good Agent and all, but sometimes you have to put yourself first."

Clary glanced up at him. "Mom and dad wouldn't want that, they would want me to be the best Agent I could be. I can't fail them, Jon. I can't."

"Is that what you think?" Jon asked. "That you doing what will ultimately make you happy will suddenly make them turn over in their graves?"

She nodded, looking down at her hands.

Her brother sighed and lifted his hand to her chin, lifting her head so she would look at him. "Well you're wrong. Of course mom and dad wanted us to be good Agents, but that's only because they saw how much we enjoyed it. They didn't care what we did to _make_ ourselves happy, as long as we _were_ happy. Do you remember what mom always told us?"

Clary nodded, the words coming to her instantly. "She said 'Don't be afraid to give yourself everything you've ever wanted in life.'"

"Exactly," he smiled a little. "So don't let the Agency brainwash you into doing what they want and start doing what you want. As long as you're getting your job done, I don't think it should matter."

"What do think I should do?" Clary asked, trusting his judgment. If she trusted anyone's, she trusted her brother's.

"Well as a fellow Agent, I say be careful. But as your brother, I say go for it."

"Go for it?"

Jon nodded. "I want to see you happy, and holding all of this stuff in isn't doing any good."

"But go for what exactly? I'm not even sure what this is?" Clary said. What she felt wasn't exactly easy to describe.

"You like him." Jon said simply.

"That's not possible." She shook her head, trying so hard to deny it.

"You keep telling yourself that." He grinned, lifting his hand to tug on her shirt. "Is this new? I've never seen it before."

Clary glanced away as she remembered how she'd gotten the shirt. How in the hell was she supposed to explain this to her brother? She was trying to prove that she _wasn't_ into Herondale. The fact that she was wearing his shirt wasn't helping in that sense. But she answered anyway, saying, "It's not mine."

"Well who's is it?" He raised a brow.

Okay, now he was just messing with her. She was sure he'd figured it out by now. Crossing her arms, she looked her brother in the eyes, seeing the humor in them. "Jace's," she said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's Jace's, but before you start freaking out, he didn't give it to me or anything, I just found it."

"Found it, or went looking for it?"

"I didn't know he had it. I was just looking for something . . . comfortable."

Jon smiled at her. "Because he makes you comfortable?"

Clary ran her fingers over the fabric of the shirt. "Maybe . . ."

Jon chuckled, most likely noticing how frustrated he was making her. "I'll take it."

"Whatever," she waved a hand. "Enough about me, where have you been for the past two weeks?"

"Japan." He grinned.

"No way," her mouth hung agape. "What was the mission?"

"There were some problems with the Yakuza. Apparently a large portion of the members got together and started a drug trafficking ring."

Clary furrowed her brows. "Which one's?"

"Yamaguchi-gumi." He explained.

"But they're not allowed to . . ." She trailed off.

"I know, but they've been losing members since the nineties and with the split earlier this year, they got desperate. The Yamaguchi-gumi was the largest Yakuza organization, they were used to having power. So they got cocky and out of control, just trying to makeup for all the losses they've had over the years."

"Yeah, I heard about the split back in August." Clary said. "What did you have to do exactly?"

"I actually went undercover. Had to dye my hair and everything. It was boring for the first couple of days, going over people's names and refreshing my Japanese. But then they put me in and I have to say, those dudes are batshit crazy. There was always talk about 'taking over the world' and all that crap. And I'm just like, in what fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?"

Clary giggled. "One that you're in control of."

"Very funny," he smirked. "Anyway, after a week I learned their patterns and there was supposed to be this huge transaction going down. Supposedly a couple hundred million dollars worth of drugs."

Clary stopped him. "You weren't alone were you?"

"No, Clare Bear. I wasn't alone." He assured her. "There were about ten or so more Agents, but I was the one calling the shots. Who knows how it would've turned out if I wasn't." He looked like he couldn't fathom the thought. "But good thing for them, I was. When everything went down and we did the bust, I didn't lose a single man. I mapped that plan out to perfection to make sure of it. It was insane, lots of guns and knives . . . and the occasional katana. I got this baby," he rolled up his sleeve revealing a healing cut across his shoulder. "Fighting off this crazy dude with the sweetest looking katana I've ever seen. Anyway, once we called for backup, they surrendered. I didn't think I would ever see the day that a Yakuza surrendered."

Clary laughed at that. They were a tough gang, not ones to easily surrender.

"We were able to get rid of the drugs and confiscate the money, giving it back to the National Police Agency." He continued. "All of that happened last Saturday and it took me three more days to finally get a flight back to Brooklyn. Then there were the meetings and the assessments. And I finally got to wash out that stupid dye and drop the Japanese. They'd taken my phone for mission purposes. It sucked not knowing where you were or how you were doing, but I kept telling myself every day that you were safe. That at least kept me sane."

"That's why you didn't get my text." Clary said. She guessed that was a good enough excuse.

Jon nodded. "I didn't actually get my phone and other belongings back until Friday. They at least gave me the keys to my loft when I got back, but I had to wait for the other things. As soon as I got the text, I went to go meet Luke so I could find out where you were. I hadn't seen you since you graduated and I missed you like hell. Little did I know, you had already gotten yourself a mission." He gave a small, proud smile. "So after I got the address, I promised myself that I would come and see you as soon as possible."

Clary furrowed her brows. "How did you get past the Agents guarding the area?"

Jon chuckled. "I graduated with most of those guys, they let me in—not for free, but they let me through nonetheless. They knew how badly I wanted to see you and I probably would've kicked every single one of their asses if they didn't let me pass."

"I would've done the same for you." She smiled, nudging his shoulder.

"I know you would've." He adjusted himself on the stool. "I was hoping you were here, but then I saw your bike and you rarely go anywhere without that thing. I sent the text as soon as I saw it, hoping to surprise you. You took forever to answer the door and I couldn't wait any longer, so I kind of picked the lock and let myself in. And well . . . you know the rest."

"How long will you be staying in New York?"

"Well I'm not taking on any big missions for a while, so I should be around."

"Good," she hopped off of the counter wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you big bro."

"You said that already." Jon said, slipping his arms around her.

"I know that, asshole." She rested her cheek on his chest. "Just shut up and hug me." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "You got it, sis."

Clary closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Jon nodded, squeezing her once. After a moment he sighed and leaned down to her and whispered, "You know I'm going to talk to him right?"

A small smile tugged at Clary's lips as she whispered back.

"Yeah, I figured."

.o.O.o.

Jace had just finished showering and was currently leaning against the sink trying to let his anger dissipate on it's own. He didn't know how long he stood there, dressed in a simple wife beater and sweatpants. It could have been three minutes or thirty minutes. He thought taking a shower would wash away everything. The alcohol, the anger, _her_. But the only thing he succeeded in washing away was the alcohol. Everything else was still there and he was having a hard time making it go away.

He didn't even notice that he was gripping the counter with a knuckle-whitening strength, until he felt the pained numbness in his fingers. Sighing, Jace let go of the counter and buried his hands into his hair, pulling at the damp strands frustratedly. Why couldn't he calm down? Why did just the thought of Clary being down there with that guy make him want to punch a hole in the wall? Or better yet, the guy's face.

That pang in chest hadn't gone away and Jace was starting to believe that it never would as long as that guy was there. Clary had looked at the guy like he held the world in his hands. Like he _meant_ something to her. That was the first time Jace had seen her look at anyone like that. Yeah she smiled every once in a while, but it never lit up her whole face. She never let people touch her or hold her like that. Jace had gotten close to that, but it was never enough. He always felt like a part of her was holding back. And now he knew why.

Now he knew why she was so reluctant to let herself feel what they both obviously felt. He saw the way she looked at him when he said all of this meant nothing to him, heard the small gasp that left her lips. It wasn't the truth, but in that moment he wanted to make her as angry as she made him. Of course all he felt now was regret. Regret for upsetting her, regret for leaving her down there with _him_ , regret for feeling anything for her in the first place. He should've stopped it sooner. She tried to push him away, but he just had to be so damn stubborn. Why couldn't he just leave it alone?

Jace was in no way a home-wrecker, but a part of him wondered what it would be like for her to look at him like that. For a smile to light up her face when he walked into a room. To make her _laugh_. To be able to hold her in any way he wanted without her feeling conflicted about it. But he couldn't because she already had someone that did all of those things. But damn it if Jace didn't want to see how it felt to know her like that. To see her with her guard down. _Happy_.

Letting out a breath, Jace opted to just clear his mind of everything. These things were not possible, not in a long shot. He couldn't get everything he wanted. The world didn't work that way. Locking himself in the bathroom wouldn't make reality go away. He was tired anyway and was supposed to be meeting the gang at _Taki's_ later. Hopefully Kaelie wasn't working that night because he really didn't have the energy to argue with her again. If she wanted whatever they had going on to be over than fine by him. It wasn't like he needed her. He didn't _need_ anyone.

Jace opened the door to the bathroom, his towel slung over his shoulder and hands in his pockets. There was no sign that anyone else was there, but he had a feeling that there was. There always was. But he ignored the thought and trailed down the hall to his room, hoping to catch at least an hour of alone time. Pushing the door open, Jace stepped inside, immediately realizing that something was wrong. And it was only when he looked up to see the figure sitting on the edge of his bed—with Jace's lucky football in his hands—that he realized just how right he'd been.

"You've got to be kidding." Jace said, dropping his towel into the hamper next to his door. To be honest, he wasn't even surprised. Nothing really surprised him anymore. "Let me guess, you're here to stake your claim." He laughed without humor, shaking his head. "Well you can save it, dude. I got the message."

"Stake my claim?" The guy, Jon, chuckled. "What is this? The Stone Age?"

"Why are you here?" Jace asked with slight distaste. He'd just met the guy, but there was already a noticeable tension in the room.

Jon stood from the bed and tossed Jace's ball back to him, grinning. "You like her, don't you?"

Jace caught the football in his left hand with little effort. Furrowing his brows, he moved the ball between his hands. "What?"

Jon raised a brow. "So we're playing dumb now, are we?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question."

The problem with that was Jace didn't know how he felt anymore. So he answered truthfully, finding it weird that he was having this specific conversation with him. "I don't know."

"You don't know . . ." Jon deadpanned. "Yeah, that's not helping me much. I'm going to need a straight yes or no answer."

Jace was beginning to think that this was a joke. "Where's Clary?"

"Working on her bike."

Not believing what the guy said, Jace went to go check for himself. He dropped the ball onto the floor and made his way over to the window, ignoring the older boy as he passed him. When he looked out the window he saw a familiar set of fiery curls. Sure enough, Clary was sitting on top of her motorcycle with a small screwdriver hanging from her lips. He watched as she leaned down to retrieve a wrench. He also watched as she bent over with the wrench in her hand and began adjusting something on the front of the bike. Jace wished he could look away, but seeing her working on that bike did weird things to him. She was right, they _were_ screwed.

"Yeah, you kind of are."

Jace didn't realize he'd said that out loud, but he didn't deny it. He glanced back at Jon, releasing a frustrated sigh. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm here for Clary." Jon crossed his arms.

"What about her?"

He sat himself on top of Jace's wooden desk. "Look, Clary means absolutely everything to me. There's no one in this world that I care about more than that stubborn little redhead and all I want is for her to be happy."

"Okay . . ." Jace said. "How does this apply to me? Unless this is your way of telling me to back off."

"Well, apparently she feels something for you and I'm just here to make sure she's not wasting her time." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not letting anyone hurt her like that."

Feels something for him? Jace scoffed. "Clary doesn't feel anything, she made that pretty clear. So she's all yours, dude." The envy in his voice wasn't easy to hide. In reality, he was pissed. He didn't want Clary to be with this guy. Jace didn't think he would ever see the day that he was jealous of someone. It just wasn't the kind of guy he was. But that was the only logical explanation for the pangs in his chest, the anger, the envy. There was no denying it, he was jealous. So damn jealous.

"Jesus Christ," Jon rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the desk. "I can't take this anymore."

Jace furrowed his brows. "Can't take wh—"

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself." Jon continued as he walked towards Jace. Once he got to him, he held his hand out, similar to earlier. And just like earlier, Jace didn't take it.

"I already know your name."

"No," Jon shook his head, still holding old his hand for him to take. Just to get him to stop, Jace lifted his hand and shook it with his. After that, he finally spoke. "I'm Jon, Clary's _brother_."

It took a moment for Jace to catch up with his words, but when he did, it felt like a slap to the face.

 _Brother?_

Jace had managed to make himself jealous of Clary's goddamn brother? It was ridiculous. Why hadn't anyone told him that before he lost it? Before he said all of those harsh things to her? God, she must have hated him right now. Jace was sure he'd ruined whatever they had going on just because of his cluelessness. She'd been looking at him like that because she looked _up_ to him. This guy must have really been important to her. But not in the way that he'd thought.

"Her brother." Jace repeated, more to himself than to anyone.

"Yeah," Jon said, like it was obvious. "And it's kind of gross that you thought otherwise."

Jace was still confused as hell, but he was also kind of relieved. "My bad—it's just, you two don't exactly look alike. And Clary doesn't just jump up and hug anyone."

"No, she doesn't." He shook his head, grinning. "I think you've already figured out that she's not like other girls. She has different ways of showing that she cares."

"What do you mean?"

Jon began walking around his room, as if he thought better while in motion. "She won't change who she is just because she feels something for you. She won't all of a sudden laugh at your jokes or make herself look more 'girly'. She's just . . . different—and I'm not going to tell you why, she'll tell you if she wants to. But like I was saying, you have to know what to look for when she's around you."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Clary isn't exactly the easiest person to read."

"She kind of is, but only if you know what to look for."

"Fine," Jace said. "What should I be looking for?"

Jon grinned. "You'll know that she cares if she's yelling at you or insulting you, _hitting_ you. She thinks that emotion somehow makes Agents weaker. So whatever she's feeling, she'll most likely cover it up with sarcasm or anger, just anything to distract herself. Does this sound familiar?"

Jace leaned against his windowsill and glanced back down at the redhead, nodding his head. "Yeah, it does." He'd lost count of how many times she'd called him an asshole or said something sarcastic when he was trying to be serious. He didn't know that that was her way of showing that she cared, that she felt something.

"And sometimes she cracks. Sometimes she can't keep up with acting like that and she just let's herself go. The Agency tried to change that about her, but she's just too stubborn." He grinned. "It might not seem like it, but she's a lot more fragile than you think. Not physically, but emotionally. And she would probably kick my ass if she knew I was telling you this, but I feel like you need to know if you're going to even attempt to have any feelings for her."

"Okay," Jace said warily.

"Clary's been through a lot, okay. We both have, actually, but now I feel like she's finally at the point where she can be happy. And I don't need someone like you putting her back in square one just because you see her as just some girl you can toy with. You don't seem like the type of guy to commit, so if you're not going to be serious about this, then stop now. Leave her alone and let whatever she feels for you run it's course."

"It's not like that." Jace said. "This isn't just some game, I'm just . . . not used to this."

"Well I already know you like her, considering the death glare you were giving me for being near her. So how about we skip the bullshit and get to the point."

Jace looked back out of the window, seeing that Clary had taken her hair out of her ponytail. She was still wearing his shirt and he smiled at the thought of her picking it out because she wanted something of his. "Is this the part where you tell me if I hurt her, you'll kill me?"

"No," Jon said. "If you hurt her, she's perfectly capable of killing you herself. Now I'm not saying that I won't help her out, because I most definitely will."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Jace noted when he first saw Jon that he looked like he could kill a man with his bare hands. But then he saw the softness in his eyes when he looked at Clary, making Jace think that he would do just about anything for the redhead.

"She's about all I have right now." A pained look appeared on his face. "So yeah, I care about her more than anything."

Jace wondered what he meant by she was all he had. Didn't they have a family? Parents? But by the pained look on Jon's face, he figured he just got the answer. Maybe they didn't have a good relationship with their family or something, it couldn't have been _that_ bad. Right? Jace hoped for Clary's sake that it was something simple like that.

Jon cleared his throat. "Anyway, I should get going. The Agency is still on my ass and I'm technically not supposed to be here since there's an active mission going on."

Jace pulled his gaze away from the window and back to him. "You're an Agent too?"

Jon chuckled and reached behind him, retrieving a gun that Jace didn't even know he had. "Well I don't just carry this baby around for the hell of it."

"Is that really necessary?" Jace motioned to his gun. "I mean, you're just here to visit your sister."

Putting the gun back, Jon started towards his door. "A man who lets his guard down is a dead man in my book."

Jace followed after him. "Of course," he mumbled. "Silly me."

Jon either didn't hear him or just chose to ignore him. He guessed it was the latter, considering how attentive to details Agents were. He knew from experience that Clary had ears like a bat. Nothing really got past her. How they did it, he would probably never know.

As both of them were trailing down the stairs, the front door opened, revealing Clary with a tool box in her hand. At the sight of her, Jace felt the sudden urge to flee. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking right now. A part of him hoped that she wasn't angry with him. He said some harsh things to her out of pure jealousy. But now all he could think about was how much he wished he could have a do-over. He felt like with every word he said, he patched up another hole in her cracked shell. He didn't want everything they've been through for the past couple of days to be for nothing.

Clary's eyes went over her brother and up to Jace. Biting her lip, she looked away quickly, setting her toolbox down by the door. Jon had already reached the bottom of the stairs and was making his way over to her.

Her face dropped. "You're leaving?"

Jon nodded. "Yeah, more meetings."

That seemed to put a worse damper on her mood, but it didn't last long. Jace watched as Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thin box.

"But before I go," he said. "I have something for you."

Clary raised a brow as she looked down at the box. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Jace continued down the stairs, curious to see what was in the box. He figured it was just a bracelet or a necklace, but then he remembered who this girl was. It couldn't have been jewelry.

With a shrug, Clary took the box from her brother and opened it. Her brows were pulled together in curiosity, but then she opened the box and her eyebrows shot up. A wide grin tugged at her lips and her green eyes brightened.

"You didn't," she said in disbelief. "Jon you did not!"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

Jace took a step forward in order to see what it was. Clary took whatever it was out of the box and discarded everything else onto the floor, leaving her with a black object. Furrowing his brows, Jace asked, "What is it?"

Jon grinned. "Something I brought back from Japan."

Jace still had no idea what it was. But then one swift motion, Clary flicked open a latch and twirled the object around her finger, opening it up. A silver blade was now visible, making Clary's face light up even more.

"A knife?" Jace asked.

"Not just a knife," she twirled the blade some more, opening and closing it so fast that he couldn't keep up with her movements.

"It's her favorite." Jon said, watching as his sister continued to play with the knife, a proud smile on his face.

Jace was just worried about that knife possibly flying out of her hand and impaling one of them.

"It's a balisong." She explained as she continued to twirl it around with little effort. "The Agency wouldn't allow me to have one because I would spend hours just doing . . . well this."

Jon nodded. "But I promised Clary that I would get her one once she graduated and I always keep my promises."

Jace raised a brow. "You know, when most people go to a foreign country, they bring back a keychain or a t-shirt . . . not a murder weapon."

Clary and Jon both looked at each other and then to Jace. "Why would you do that?" They both said in unison.

"Because . . ." He shook his head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Everyone's different." He didn't want to say the wrong thing, especially when Clary had a knife in her hand.

Jon gave him a weird look before turning to his sister. "I should go, I'm already sort of late."

"Okay." Clary closed up the knife and immediately threw her arm around her brother's torso. "Thanks for the gift."

"Anything for you, Clare."

"Are you coming back?" She lifted her head.

"We'll see."

She closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "I get it."

After a moment, the two separated. Before he backed away completely, Jon nudged Clary's shoulder and grinned. "Don't forget about what I said, okay?"

Clary's gaze drifted to Jace for a moment before she nodded to Jon. "I won't."

"Promise?"

She gave him a small smile, raising her pinky. "Cross my heart."

Jon took her pinky with his as they did a pinky swear. "Hope to die." He whispered.

With a smile, Jon reached behind him and opened the door. He curtly nodded to Jace before he leaned down and kissed his sister on the forehead, crossing the threshold. "See you around, Clare Bear."

"Bye, Jon." Clary waved and watched as Jon walked down the driveway.

Once he was out of sight, she closed the door and leaned against it as she let out a slow breath. Jace didn't know why, but he didn't exactly like seeing her like that. Something about her being upset didn't sit well with him. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, Jace stepped forward. Clary had her eyes closed, but he was sure she was aware of how close he was.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself off of the door, clearing her throat. "I'm fine."

He knew that she wasn't, but he didn't push it. "Yeah, well, I'm heading out in a little bit to go to—"

"Taki's, I know."

"How did you—"

"Jordan told me." She shrugged and backed away from him. "You should go and spend some time with your friends. Don't let me stop you."

Jace sighed. "You know you could come too."

She stopped. "Why would I do that?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Besides," Jace ran a hand through his hair. "I kind of . . . want you to."

"You want me to come?" She asked, her brows pulled together.

"Well," he held his arms out. "I would be lying if I said I didn't."

She just looked at him for a minute before she spoke. "Okay . . ." She said slowly.

Jace didn't know if that was a yes, but he figured she would decide for herself. He couldn't force her to go. Hopefully she saw that he truly wanted her to come and would at least consider it. He wanted them to be on good terms again, not like they were the first time she knocked on his door.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed while you ponder that." Jace smirked and passed her before he trailed up the stairs to his room.

While he got dressed, he tried to keep his mind cleared. When he thought about things too much, it never ended well. Never the way he wanted it to. So tried _not_ to think about how close him and Clary had gotten earlier, the argument they had, the conversation he had with Jon, and especially _not_ the fact that the sight of her wearing his shirt and skillfully handling that knife had slightly turned him on. Damn it, he was thinking about it. About how he'd been so close to taking her full lips with his, just to see what it would feel like. Would it make everything go away? Would he feel the same? Or would it make whatever he felt now grow?

God, he shouldn't have felt like this, but he did. He'd never been hung up on a girl before. Girls had always been . . . well, just _girls_. Nothing special, just an opportunity for some fun. But that's not how it was with Clary. Whenever he was near her, he found himself changing his demeanor. He didn't feel the need to be a complete asshole, because she would see right through it anyway. Of course that was just how he was, but sometimes he didn't want to be that guy around her. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew it meant _something_. And whatever that "something" was, it wasn't going away. He was screwed. So screwed.

Before he knew it, Jace found himself exiting the house alone. He was twirling his keys around his fingers as he walked down the driveway towards his car. Clary was nowhere in sight which only confirmed that she wasn't coming. He didn't blame her though. He'd been the biggest douchebag to her. Of course she wouldn't want to hang out with him.

Jace slipped into his car and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He'd messed up, but whether or not it was beyond repair was the question. Could he fix things with her? Would he ever see that other side of her again? He didn't have a goddamn clue and that's what was frustrating the hell out of him. Sighing, Jace shoved his key into the ignition and started it up. Maybe a couple of hours out with his friends would help to clear his head, and just maybe everyone combined could take his mind off of—

The passenger door to his Porsche opened at that exact moment, interrupting Jace's inner monologue. He turned his head to see a flash of red before he really focused on the figure that was currently sitting in his passenger seat. She was still wearing his shirt—which surprised him. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail again and Jace had to admit that he kind of liked it better out.

Clary shut the door and glanced over at him briefly before gazing out the window and shifting in her seat. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Something wrong with your bike?"

"No," She looked to be biting back a smile. "But I know for sure that this isn't a self driving car. So, shouldn't we get going?"

Jace's lips tipped up at one corner. "Sure thing." He put the car into reverse and threw his arm over the back of her seat as he backed out of the driveway. Soon they were on the road and Jace noted that Clary hadn't really looked at him once. There were a few glances here and there, ones that she was probably hoping had gone unnoticed.

"What changed your mind?" He asked, keeping his eyes ahead.

"I'm just . . . doing my job."

"Mhmm." Jace allowed himself to grin. This was her way of trying and he liked that. In his mind, this was her way of telling him that they were okay. But he still didn't want her to think that he didn't feel bad. Again, he didn't want to be a complete asshole.

Glancing over at her, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Clary, I just wanted to say—"

"I know," she stopped looking out of the window and then her green gaze was on him. "It's okay." She said in a small, sincere voice.

"Good." Words couldn't describe how relieved he was. He wanted things to work between them. And no, he didn't have an explanation, he just . . . _did_.

That was the last thing they said to each other, the rest of the ride rode in silence. But that didn't keep the smile off of his face. Sitting in there with her didn't make him feel stressed or annoyed like he did whenever another girl was in that seat. She didn't have any overwhelming perfume that made him want to vomit. She didn't feel the need to talk about her outfit or her hair or her nails. Sometimes silence went a long way and Jace could say that right now, he was more comfortable with her than he'd been with any girl in a long time. Somehow being with her was less, but more at the same time. The feeling was . . . nice. Good even.

He could get used to this . . .

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Almost 200 reviews! Have I mentioned how amazing all of you are? So I know this was kind of like a filler chapter, but next chapter will be a lot more eventful. Clary may or may not be going on her first miscellaneous mission ;) Find out next time. Here's today's chapter question,**

 **Question: If you could time travel, would you go to the past or the future? (I myself would go into the future to make sure Donald Trump isn't our president)**


	10. Exceptions

**Oops, I'm late. I'm really sorry about that guys, but I hope you all are having a good winter break! I would've posted the chapter sooner, but I figured you guys would be busy with presents and such. But it's here now and it's long—the longest one I've ever written. You lovelies deserve it for the long wait. So enjoy this 10k word chapter!**

 **Also big thanks to my beta HeronFrayWood for checking this baby out. You're a lifesaver :)**

 **Ps: And to that reviewer that asked me to marry them, I totally would. But I'm sixteen, so sadly we're going to have to wait my love.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**It's Time by Imagine Dragons (Scene 1)_

 _**Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran (Scene 2)_

 _**Knock the Dominoes by Scott & Brendo (End of Scene 3)_

 _**Beach by Still Parade (Scene 4)_

* * *

" _This_ is Taki's?" Clary asked with a quirked brow. The worn down building in front of her looked nothing like a place Herondale and his friends would associate themselves with. She was expecting a five star diner, not a shoe box. But hey, she's seen worse.

"Don't let the outward appearance fool you." Jace said, watching her as she leaned on the hood of his car looking up at the building. "This place has the best food in New York, I promise you."

"Never heard of it." She said as she stared at the boarded windows and faded sign. "But I've been eating crap for years. So how bad could it be?"

"Well unless you're planning on teleporting in there, you kind of have to move to find out." He smirked.

Clary narrowed her eyes at him as she removed herself from his car and began towards the so-called diner. "Ass." She muttered, bumping him on her way to the door.

"How many insults do you have in your vocabulary?" He grinned, following after her. "I feel like you should've run out by now."

"When it comes to you, Herondale." Clary said. "The possibilities are endless."

He chuckled. "Coming from you, I feel like I should take that as a compliment."

Clary simply rolled her eyes and continued forward. Once they reached the door, she lifted her hand to open it, but found that he was already there. Her hand brushed his and with a small gasp, she retracted it immediately, trying to ignore the shot of warmth she got from the contact. The door opened with a ding and Clary stood there like an idiot, not crossing the threshold. Did . . . did he just open the door _for_ her? She didn't think he was capable of a chivalrous action like that.

Looking up at him, she saw no ounce of regret for the action. He was just waiting patiently for her to walk inside. Who the hell was this guy? And why did he have to look at her like that? This was already hard enough for her. But it was almost as if he didn't have a clue as to what he was doing. Like he was being controlled by his subconscious. Clary felt that way sometimes too—as if she did things around him without her control. He had the ability to make "Agent Clary" go away and she had no idea why.

Shaking her head, she finally crossed the threshold, immediately met with the delicious smell of food in preparation. She smelled everything: the fresh coffee, the hamburgers, the steaks, the fries. The atmosphere inside of the diner was warm and welcoming—nothing like the outside. The diner itself was also larger than she'd thought it would be. It was full of small rounded tables, with multiple booths lined against the nearest wall. There was a woman behind the counter just up ahead of them in a waitressing uniform. The place wasn't empty, but it wasn't exactly packed either. It was nice, she would admit that.

There was a large, red booth in the far corner of the diner, filled with several familiar figures. It felt strange being there with all of them, as if she were a normal teenager just hanging out with some friends. But Clary didn't have friends and she was far from normal. She didn't know what it was like to go out and have fun, or to not have a worry in the world. Her life led a different path. While most kids were leaning how to add and subtract, she'd been learning how to load a nine millimeter handgun and how to maintain five languages at once. Her innocence and any chance of her being normal was squashed the second she stepped foot in The Academy.

Sometimes it was ironic how she was capable of killing a man with his own finger, but she'd never been out on a date or held a guy's hand. Hell, she's never even kissed a boy. Even the thought made her feel stupid. She knew so much intellectually, but when it came to social situations like these, she was absolute shit.

But for some odd reason, standing there next to Herondale made her feel somewhat comfortable with the situation. She wanted to deny him when he asked her, but then she took what her brother said into consideration. It was about time that she did something for herself, not being plagued by rules and regulations. Right now, she was just a sixteen year old girl having a late lunch with a group of teenagers.

As her and Jace continued toward the booth, she couldn't help but look up at him, curious to know what he was thinking. That grin hadn't left his face since she'd gotten into the car with him and it was starting to weird her out. What was he so happy about? It couldn't have been because of her, could it?

"Clary!"

She pulled her attention away from Jace, seeing that Isabelle Lightwood was making her way towards them. The rest stayed seated, but all eyes went to her, making her feel like a fly on the wall. There was only Jordan, Maia, Aline, and Alec—not the entire group, but enough from her standpoint. In fact, the only person missing was Verlac. Not that she really cared for his presence anyway. He was a major douchebag, even more than Herondale. And _that_ was saying something.

"Hey . . ." Clary said, attempting to match Isabelle's enthusiasm.

Isabelle's gaze fell on Jace, her brows pulled together. "You didn't tell us you were bringing Clary."

"It was a last minute kind of thing." He shrugged.

"Yeah," Clary agreed, looking at the raven haired girl. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Of course not." Isabelle said quickly—a little too quickly. "I'm . . . glad you're here." She smiled, shooting one last look to Jace before she turned back to the booth.

Clary knew how to read people pretty well and right now, she could tell that Isabelle was holding something back. It seemed like her and Jace were having some sort of silent argument. No words were spoken, but their eyes said it all. Isabelle was trying not to spill whatever she wanted to say while he pleaded with her to stay quiet. Clary didn't know what it was that they were so fussed about, but she figured it couldn't have been that serious. Or at least nothing pertaining to the mission.

Isabelle returned to her seat next to Alec who sat next to Jordan. On the other side sat Maia and Aline. Clary figured she would just squeeze in beside Isabelle, seeing as though the booth was big enough and considering that her only other option would be to sit next to Jace—and she was pretty sure he wouldn't want that. But as she moved to sit down, she felt his hand brush against hers again. Only this time it wasn't accidental and this time she didn't move her hand.

After tugging on her wrist gently, Jace slid into the booth. She assumed the gesture was to get her to follow him, but she wasn't sure if she should've. Would them being that close complicate things even more? Would it make it even harder for her to say no? Sighing, Clary cleared her mind of those thoughts and reminded herself that she was here for her. And right now, she wanted to sit next to him. So she did. Their shoulders brushed together as she took the seat and she could've sworn she saw his throat bob.

Jace cleared his throat. "Where's Seb?"

"Who the hell knows." Jordan shrugged. "He's probably still drunk off his ass from last night."

Jace nodded. "Sounds about right."

Isabelle moved her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, last night was crazy."

"Got that right." Alec muttered, his piercing blue gaze going to Jace for a brief moment.

Jordan reached across the table to grab Maia's hand, making her smile. "Definitely."

Aline rolled her eyes. "If by crazy, you mean weird then, yeah last night was insane."

"What made it weird?" Jace asked, shifting a little in his seat.

"You're kidding right?" Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him. "For one, Jordan and Maia are all of a sudden together after three years of whatever they were doing."

"Hey!" Jordan and Maia both said, giving her a glare.

Isabelle waved a hand. "Alec actually had the guts to ask Magnus to _dance_." She said, making Alec blush furiously. But she ignored her brother's embarrassment and continued to scold Jace. "Then to make everything all the more insane, you—the guy that barely drinks—practically drank himself into a pit of despair."

Clary felt Jace stiffen beside her and she wondered just how much her leaving that night affected him. "What?" She asked, looking between him and Isabelle.

Jace looked over at her, his tawny eyes boring into hers. "I—"

"Hey guys, are we ready to order?" A young blonde waitress interrupted, her blue eyes scanning the booth, ultimately relieving some of the obvious tension.

"Yes." Alec said quickly. "But could we get a menu first?"

The waitress pulled a menu out of her apron and handed it over. "I can't remember the last time any of you needed one of these."

"It's for Clary." Alec said, handing the menu to her.

"Oh." Clary took it from his outstretched hand and flipped it open. "Thanks, Alec." She briefly scanned the menu. "So, what's good here?"

"Everything." They all said.

"Okay . . ." Clary looked over the menu, seeing that she had a lot of options. She listened as everyone else ordered their food and drinks before she made her decision. Being able to eat whatever she wanted was new to her, so she definitely took advantage of the opportunity.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked her.

Clary folded the menu back up. "I'll have a double cheeseburger with everything on it, a hotdog with ketchup and mustard, a double order of fries, and . . . I guess I'll top all that off with a medium strawberry milkshake."

The waitress froze in the midst of her writing, looking at Clary with widened eyes. "You sure you don't just want a salad?"

"No." She scrunched her nose. "I'm looking for a meal, not a snack."

The girl shrugged as she finished writing her order. "Fine by me."

Clary smiled dryly, handing the menu back to her. "Thanks." She crossed her arms over her chest, resisting the urge to say something that could possibly get her food spat on.

"Alright, I'll be back with that shortly." She turned away for a moment before stopping, turning her attention to one individual in the booth. Biting her lip, the waitress twirled a piece of her hair around her fingers. "Oh, and Jace," she said, her voice now low and silky. "I had a _lot_ of fun last night. We should do it again sometime."

Jace furrowed his brows for a split second before covering it up with a smirk. "We'll see about that . . . Emily."

The girl's face dropped. "It's Emma."

"Is it?" He grimaced. "I could've sworn it was Emily."

"Well, it's not." She huffed.

Jace rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'd love to sit here and chat about what your name is or isn't, but me and my friends here are kind of hungry."

"But at the party you said—"

"I say a lot of things, doesn't mean they're true."

The waitress pressed her lips into a hard line. "But—"

"He's not interested." Clary said with a roll of her eyes. God, could this girl sound any more needy?

"What did you say to me?"

"She said," Isabelle turned to the girl. "He's not interested. So can you please stop begging for his attention and go do, you know, your _job_." She said, her tone just as annoyed. "And don't think I forgot about the rumors you and the cheer team spread about me. You should be lucky I even allowed you into that party."

The girl scoffed. "Whatever, Isabelle. The party wasn't that great anyway." She looked down at her nails. "I've totally been to better."

"Well according to you," Aline butt in. "You had a _lot_ of fun last night." She said, mocking the girl's voice.

Shooting a disgusted look in Aline's direction, the waitress said, "Like I was talking to you."

"Look," Jace said. "If I promise to text you later, will you go put in our order?"

"You don't have my number."

Jace sighed. "I'll find it."

"No need." She pulled a pen out of her apron and began writing on a pad of paper. Afterward, she leaned over the table, passing Clary and making extra sure to push her cleavage into Jace's view. Setting the paper down in front of him, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's right here, handsome."

Jace took the paper and smirked. "Thanks."

The waitress winked before backing away, finally trailing over to the ordering station to put in their orders. Clary noticed the sudden sway in her hips as she walked away, most likely still trying to pull Jace's attention. But to her surprise, he wasn't looking—not even a glance in the waitresses' direction.

"For heavens sake." Jace groaned and balled up the piece of paper, tossing it behind him.

"Way to go guys." Jordan said. "That stunt pretty much guaranteed the chances of our food getting poisoned."

"Don't be overdramatic." Maia rolled her eyes. "Emma is a bitch, but she's not a murderer."

"But if she does, I'm blaming Jace." Isabelle huffed.

Jace's lips parted as his brows pinched together. "How's it my fault?"

"Because you always distract the waitresses." Aline said. "It always takes us longer to order when you're with us because the waitress is too busy trying to flirt with you. And it doesn't help that we go to school with most of them either."

"So what you're saying is," Jace looked around the booth, grinning. "I'm too attractive for my own good."

Clary rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't exactly apologize for my face." He said.

"It's not just your looks." Isabelle glared at him. "It's the fact that you can't quit being a dick for more than two seconds. Girls are just a game to you and, as a result, it always seems to bite _us_ in the butt."

"And that's my fault?" Jace asked incredulously. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I don't want that attention all of the time? That I'm tired of all the games?"

"Then why do you keep egging them on?" Isabelle challenged, keeping her dark eyes locked on him. "Why do that to yourself?"

"I'm just," his gaze shifted to Clary for the briefest moment as he let out a slow breath. "Playing things safe."

Clary's breath caught at his words as she realized how she'd come across them. She said those exact words to him the night before. Did he remember everything? She was hoping that he only had a vague recollection of what happened. She didn't want him to remember the way she spoke to him or the way she let him hold her. Last night, she let what she felt for him show through and so did he, but a big part of her still felt like it was wrong. But hearing the way he said it, there was no way it could have been a coincidence. That was his way of telling her that he remembered. And damn it if a part her didn't _want_ him to remember.

When she'd first read his file, she thought she had him all figured out. He was the "Golden Boy" who had everything he could ever ask for. She'd thought that he was just some uncaring jock with no true values or morals. But as the days went on, she realized that yeah, most of that may be true, but it wasn't all of it. There was something else behind his cocky, arrogant attitude. He might have had everyone else fooled, but not her. She was way too smart for that. And by the way he looked at her and how he said the words, she could tell that she wasn't the only one with a wall.

"What do you mean by that?" Jordan furrowed his brows. The rest of the table waited in silence for Jace's response, which came quickly.

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged. "So can we just drop it and talk about something else?"

"You mean, you _don't_ want to be the topic of conversation? That must be a first." Maia teased, causing the awkward tension in the booth to go away—something Clary was grateful for.

One side of Jace's mouth pulled up into a half grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't seem so shocked. Besides, I think we could all agree that this is Clary's fault."

"What?" Clary raised a brow.

"You pissed her off first." Jace said.

"You're the one that got her name wrong when it was right there on her name tag if I might add. And it's not my fault that she suggested that I eat a goddamn salad." She whisper yelled at him.

"What's wrong with a salad?" Jordan asked, overhearing what she said.

"You're kidding right?" Clary looked at him. "They're a joke. I did not work my way up to the top of the food chain just to eat leaves." She also didn't spend eleven years eating God knows what at The Academy just to order a salad when she got out.

Jordan nodded in agreement. "I like the way you think, Fray."

"I just want to know how you could possibly eat a meal capable of feeding a small family." Isabelle grinned.

"Easy." Clary shrugged.

Jordan eyed her. "I'd have to see it to believe it."

"Is that a challenge, Kyle?" Clary smirked, rubbing her palms together.

Isabelle snorted. "God, you sound just like Jace. I think his arrogance is rubbing off on you."

Clary glanced up at Jace, seeing that same grin from earlier on his face. "Something like that." Part of her reasons for being so sarcastic and snide was to cover up whatever feelings she had. It was a way for her to ignore them.

Isabelle looked between the both of them. "How long were you staying again, Clary?"

Clary was hesitant to answer. It was obvious that she would be there until the mission was over, but what about after that? Would she just leave all of this behind and move onto the next one? _Could_ she do that? Of course the answer to that question when she'd first started would've been a definite yes. But that was before she had that conversation with Jon and before she saw that other side of Jace. She'd been so sure about this mission before it began. She would come in and do what she had to do, then walk right back out. But Clary didn't expect him. She didn't expect the way he made her feel. Like maybe she didn't have to hold up that shield of hers like it was a lifeline. He made things . . . different. And she wasn't sure if she would be able to give that up.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she said, "Until my parents get back I guess."

"Well, I hope you stick around for a while. The gang here could use someone like you." Isabelle said.

Clary heard murmurs of agreement, causing her to furrow her brows. "Someone like me?"

"Yeah," Isabelle leaned back into her seat. "I don't know what it is, but something about you just . . . fits."

That only made Clary even more confused. "That's what all of you think?"

"Pretty much—well, except for Sebastian." She clarified. "He's still not happy about you shoving your knee into his groin."

Clary grimaced. "Yeah, can't win them all."

"But other than that," Maia said. "We think you're pretty cool, Clary."

She sort of perked up at that. "Same here."

As they waited for their orders, the seven of them engaged in small talk. Turns out, the guys had a football game later in the week—an important one apparently. They were playing a rival school. Not that Clary really cared for football, or any sport at that, but she guessed it would be better than sitting at home. If this mission was going to be drawn out, the least she could do is enjoy herself.

When the waitress came back, it was only to give them their drinks. She started with the right side of the booth, handing the drinks over and none too kindly glaring at Isabelle and Aline. Then her expression changed when she placed Jace's drink in front of him. She flashed her pearly whites in an attempt to seem alluring, but like before, Jace didn't pay her any mind. Clary noticed that she hadn't gotten her milkshake yet and looked to see that the waitress still had it in her hand. She was gripping it tightly, most likely out of anger that she wasn't able to get Jace's attention.

Clary gave her a look that said, _give me the damn drink_. The waitress narrowed her eyes and held the drink out to her. But when Clary reached out to take it, the waitress purposely let it slip out of her hand as she let out a squeaky "Oops."

Without thinking, Clary caught the cup in the midst of it's fall, her reflexes getting the better of her. Now, to cover her tracks, she probably should've let the cup fall onto the table, but she'd had enough of this bimbo. And besides, she waited ten minutes for this shake. After giving the waitress a smug grin, Clary brought the straw to her lips, taking a sip of the milkshake.

"No problem." She shrugged.

Her mouth hung agape as she looked from the cup to Clary. "How did you . . ."

"I think a better question would be why haven't I spoken to your manager yet." Clary said, eyeing the girl with distaste. "I'm sure they'd just _love_ to hear about how unprofessional you are."

"Is that a threat?" She scoffed.

Clary shrugged. "It's not anything. I'm just saying that pushing your number on a customer and shoving your tits in their face has to go against some guidelines."

She heard Jace choke on his drink beside her, but she didn't turn away from the blonde waitress. Everyone was watching the two of them like a hawk, probably waiting for them to throw down or something. But as much as Clary would love to rearrange the bimbo's face, she couldn't. Because, first of all, she would probably kill her and second of all, there was no real reason for Clary to be unnerved in the first place. She's dealt with girls like her without so much as a word to acknowledge their existence. So what made this situation so different? Why did she all of a sudden want to rip out the girl's hair bunch by bunch?

Clary wanted to use the excuse that she just didn't like her, but that wasn't all of it. She barely knew the girl—at all if she were being honest. But something just sort of snapped as soon as she saw the way the girl looked at Jace. It was as if she were undressing him with her eyes and devouring him in her mind. The sight was repulsive and she didn't understand why. It shouldn't have affected her that much, but it did.

"You have no proof of that." The waitress shot back.

"You're right, I don't." Clary grinned. "But what's that saying again—oh yeah—the _customers_ always right. Do those words sound familiar?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" The girl put her hands on her hips. "I'm the co-captain of the cheer team. I know you're new here and everything, but you have no idea how much of a living hell I could make your school life."

"Chills." Clary said, sarcasm thick in her voice.

With a frustrated growl, the waitress turned away from them and marched back over to the ordering station. Ripping off her apron, she threw it onto the floor.

"I'm taking a break!" She yelled to no one in particular. Then she disappeared out of the diner without another word.

Clary grimaced and turned back to the booth. "Was it something I said?"

"Holy shit." Jordan said. "You've got a mouth on you, Fray."

Isabelle just squealed. "That was amazing! God, can we keep her?"

"She's not a dog, Izzy." Alec rolled his eyes.

Clary gave the shy boy a small smile. "Thanks, Alec."

He nodded.

"I didn't mean it like that." Isabelle said. "I'm just saying that the girl's like a good luck charm."

Clary shook her head. "I think you're giving me too much credit, Isabelle."

"Don't be ridiculous." She waved a hand. "You just told off one of the cheerleader skanks. That's a big deal in my book. Only a select few would dare to do something like that."

"Are you guys scared of them or something?" Clary asked.

"No." Aline said. "We're the select few that aren't. That's the problem."

"They're all Kaelie's minions." Maia explained. "They all have some sick obsession with Jace and hate every girl that gets even a little close to him. I mean, they practically shunned Isabelle for being his best friend."

"Not that I ever wanted to be associated with those skanks."

Clary noticed how quiet Jace was being. He hadn't said anything for a while, not even bothering to defend his so-called girlfriend who was currently being called a skank. She didn't really expect him to, but for him not to say anything was strange. He seemed to _always_ have something to say. But now he just seemed deep in thought, a small crease forming in the space between his brows.

Having no idea whether or not it was her making him that way, she opted to just put some distance between them in the booth. Maybe her being so close was making him uncomfortable and he didn't know how to say it. There was a little more space to her right so she tried to discretely move herself in that direction, trying not to make it too obvious.

But as she was moving, she felt his hand on her forearm, stopping her and when she looked at him, he simply shook his head. Getting the message, Clary scooted back closer—even closer than before. Soon she found herself practically leaning into him. Jace let out a slow breath and noticeably relaxed after a few moments, causing her to do the same. She didn't understand how she could do that for him, but she didn't move away and it didn't look like he wanted her to.

A new waiter came back with all of their food soon after that, Clary's meal taking the longest to unload. It looked better than she'd expected. The burger was piled high, the french fries looked crispy and seasoned, and the hotdog didn't look too bad either. She also didn't miss the surprised look on the waiter's face as he kept setting her items in front of her. Clary simply grinned at the boy and began digging into her fries.

There was more conversation, Jace now including himself, but Clary was too busy shoving food down her face to keep up. She didn't realize how much she'd missed this kind of food. Taking bite after bite, she ignored everything else around her. It might have been the best meal she'd ever had and she wasted no time in getting it down.

When she finished, she picked up her milkshake and used the straw to drink the remaining liquid. She'd stacked her empty plates together to make room. As soon as she set down her empty cup, she found that there were six sets of eyes on her. Would it be weird to say that she was still hungry? All of that was great, but it barely put a dent into her appetite. But by the way they were all looking at her like she was some alien life form, she guessed it would be weird.

Clary leaned back into the booth, looking back at them with a small grin. "That was amazing." She sighed.

"How in the hell did you finish before all of us?" Jordan asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

Isabelle eyed her. "And you don't even seem full."

She shrugged. "That's because I'm not."

Jace glanced over at her. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl eat that fast."

"Well get used to it, Herondale." She said, taking one of his fries and popping it into her mouth. His eyes followed the action, making Clary look away.

It was then that her phone began blaring in her pocket. Furrowing her brows, she removed the phone from her pocket and looked at the number splayed across the screen. She recognized it immediately as she hurriedly got out of the booth and onto her feet. The group kept their eyes on her as she did, most likely wondering what was up.

She gave all of them an apologetic look. "Sorry, I should get this."

They all nodded except for Jace. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off with a shake of her head, letting him know there was nothing to worry about. Her phone was still ringing, but within several seconds, she was out of the diner and able to answer it.

Holding the phone up to her ear, she said, "Hey, Luke. What's up?"

She heard his reply quickly. "Are you busy?"

Glancing back at the diner, she shrugged. "Not really."

"Good. I have a job for you."

"Already?" Clary paused in her stroll down the sidewalk.

"Yup." She could practically hear him smiling.

"What's the mission?"

There was a pause. "Well, it's not a mission per se. More of a favor."

"Is it a paid favor?" She asked.

Luke chuckled. "Yes it is."

"Then I'll take it." She said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice in an attempt to seem professional, but she wasn't fooling Luke.

"If you say so . . ." But he didn't elaborate.

"Come on, Luke. This isn't funny." Clary pleaded.

"It's Pangborn."

She furrowed her brows. "What about him?"

"Him and Blackwell are scheduled to teach a class of Trainees in a few hours, but somethings holding Blackwell up. He won't be able to make it and Pangborn needs someone to assist him. I thought you'd be perfect for the job, but that's only if you want—"

"Of course I want to. Kicking a few newbie's asses sounds like a fun afternoon." She said, leaning against the brick wall on the side of the diner. "So how many are there exactly?"

"How does fifteen boys with egos the size of Texas sound?"

Clary grinned.

"Perfect."

.o.O.o.

Jace watched as Clary trailed out of the diner, phone in hand. He had no idea who it was, but he figured it was important enough for her to stop what she was doing to answer it. He'd had the urge to go after her, but that would've drawn too much attention to the two of them. Turning back to his friends, he found that all of them were openly staring at him.

Jace rolled his eyes, preparing himself for what he already knew was coming. "What is it?"

"Don't play stupid." Isabelle said. "I told you we all saw what happened last night."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"You're such an ass." She scoffed. "That girl is doing something to you and you know it."

Jace kept his mouth shut and redirected his gaze.

"We all see it." She continued. "The sexual tension between you two could be cut with a freaking machete."

"There's no tension. Last night was last night and now," he held his hands out, "it's over."

"That's not true."

"I'm pretty sure I would know."

Jordan cut in. "Dude, she was wearing your favorite shirt."

"Yeah, how do you explain that?" Isabelle said, crossing her arms.

Jace rolled his eyes. "That's not my favorite shirt."

"It used to be." Alec added. "You used to wear it the day of our football games for good luck."

Jace stared at his best friend with betrayal. "Thanks for that, Alec."

"Just face it, Jace." Isabelle pointed a finger at him. "You're into Clary."

"I—"

"And as your friends." She interrupted. "It's our job to make the right decision for you—even when you think it's wrong."

Jace raised a brow. "What are you saying."

Isabelle grinned, addressing the group, "I think Jace and Clary could use some alone time. Don't you guys agree?"

"Hell yes." Jordan agreed.

"We should go." Maia said.

Isabelle was already sliding out of the booth, Alec and Jordan following after her. And before Jace knew it, Maia and Aline were shoving him out of the booth so they could get out also. Once on his feet, he turned to his friends, a look of confusion on his face.

"Guys!" He whisper-shouted, trying not to draw too much attention. "What the hell?"

Isabelle simply winked and dug into her purse, removing a hundred dollar bill and slapping it onto the table. "You can thank us later."

He couldn't believe what was happening. They knew he didn't do things like this. If they left, it would look like him and Clary were on a _date_. He was getting stabbed in the back by the people he trusted the most. There was no way they were getting out of this alive. He was going to kill them. Every single one.

"Good luck." Was the last thing he heard before they left, laughing as they went.

"Son of a bitch." Jace groaned, falling back into his spot in the booth. He couldn't exactly leave without Clary. It was exactly what they wanted.

This was way too soon. He could handle being out with her like this when it was a group, but not alone. He didn't know how she would act with his friends gone and wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Was all of the smiling and laughing an act? Would she drop it the second she walked back through those doors? She'd actually seemed relaxed earlier, but maybe it was under a false pretense. As much as he wished he could read her, he couldn't. Not for the life of him.

"Where did everyone go?"

Jace flinched at the sound of her voice, his heart now beating a mile a minute. God, she was like a ghost. Clearing his throat, he said, "They left."

Clary tucked her phone back into her pocket and slid into the booth, opposite of him this time. "Why?"

"Somewhere they needed to be apparently." He shrugged, hoping that she bought that.

"Oh," she said softly. "Well if you're ready to go then—"

"No." He responded without thinking—something he found he was doing a lot of lately. It was like he only acted on impulse around her. He'd always been composed and confident when it came to girls, knowing exactly what he was going to do or say. But all of that disappeared when it came to Clary. She made him feel like an idiot sometimes, but in a way, he sort of liked it.

"Okay."

Jace rubbed the back of his neck. "That's only if you want to—I mean—we don't have to—"

Clary laughed. "Jesus, Herondale. You're making it seem like we're on a date or something. Lighten up."

"I never said it was a date." Jace dropped his hand back to his side. "We're just hanging out."

"Exactly." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, were you planning on ordering something else?"

"Why?" He chuckled. "Was that not enough for you?"

"You could say that."

He raised a brow. "You up for some dessert?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well," he said. "This place is famous for their coconut cream cake."

She furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Cake." Jace repeated. "It's a type of dessert commonly eaten by Americans."

"I know what cake is, asshole." She rolled her eyes. "I've just . . . never had it."

Jace stared at her like she had two heads. "You've never had cake?"

She shook her head.

"How in the hell is that even possible? Everyone has had cake."

She shrugged. "Not me."

"Well that needs to change, asap." He said, flagging down a nearby waiter.

The waiter came over to them quickly. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm going to need a slice of coconut cream cake as soon as possible." He told him.

"Of course," the waiter said. "I'll bring that right over. Do you want your bill too?"

Jace didn't take his eyes off of Clary as he picked up the bill Isabelle had left, handing it over to the waiter. "That should cover it."

"Holy . . ." The boy stared at the bill. "I'll be back with that cake."

"Thanks, keep the change." Jace said quickly, hoping that that would put a little pep in the guy's step. It did, leaving him and Clary alone once again.

"You didn't have to do that." She said.

"I kind of did. There's no way someone should go this long without eating something as simple as cake." He grinned. "Besides, that was Isabelle's cash."

She rolled her eyes. "It can't be that great."

He shook his head. "Trust me, it is."

The waiter came back in record time with a large slice of cake. Setting it down in the middle of the table, he handed them each a fork and took the dirty dishes on the table away before he left.

Clary held her fork as she examined the cake with her eyes. He could only guess what was going through her head. Did she think it was poisoned or something? But before Jace could tell her that she had nothing to worry about, she stuck her fork into the cake and took a bite. He watched as she closed her eyes and held the fork to her lips. After she swallowed the piece, she licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow." She breathed.

Jace smirked. "Told you." He said, taking his own forkful.

Clary raised her brows and took another bite, then another, then another . . .

"Damn, Clary." He chuckled. "You're gonna choke if you don't slow down."

She paused in the midst of taking yet another bite. "I'm perfectly capable of eating without choking."

He shrugged and pushed the plate closer to her. "If you say so."

They sat in silence for a moment, Clary enjoying her first slice of cake and Jace watching her closely. He'd never been on a date before—the thought had always seemed pointless to him, but whatever it was that they were doing at the moment was nice. There was just something about the redhead that made things different. Made _him_ different. And it was about time that he stopped fighting it.

"You're looking at me again." Clary said.

"So."

She sighed. "I told you, you can't do that."

"And why is that, Clary?" He challenged, wanting to hear her say it.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Because it makes it harder."

He couldn't help but follow the action. God, she was tempting him. "Harder to what?"

She seemed so far away and not just in the literal sense. She was bottling everything up when all he wanted was for her to tell him the truth.

Letting out a breath, she said, "Harder to play things safe."

He opened his mouth to retort, but she continued, cutting off anything he might have said.

"And in order for me to protect you and stay focused, we have to play things safe." She said. "Now, I'm not saying that we have to go back to how things were with all of the bickering and such, but nothing . . . more."

"So like . . . friends?" Jace asked.

"I wouldn't go that far," she grinned. "But I think we can attempt to control our impulses."

 _Not likely_ , Jace thought. Or at least that's how it was for him. Lately it seemed like they were being drawn together by some unseen force.

"Attempt being the key word." He said.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter. I mean, you do have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend is a strong word." He folded his arms over his chest. "And I'm pretty sure that Kaelie and I aren't a thing after what happened last night."

"So you do remember." She said.

"Not everything. Sadly." He glanced away. "But enough for me to put two and two together."

"What did you come up with?"

"We had a moment."

She snorted. "No we didn't."

"All I'm hearing is denial." He said.

"Okay," she said. "I'll consider you as not a non-friend if you promise to drop this whole thing."

Jace grinned. "How about we try that again without the double negative."

She narrowed her eyes. "Or how about you do what I say and I'll ignore the urge to punch you in the face."

"Alright, alright." He said, figuring that he would take what he could get. "Have it your way."

She tapped her fingers on the table. "Glad we cleared that up."

The sound of her phone blaring interrupted them for the third time that day, causing Clary's attention to go from him to whoever it was trying to reach her. Her fingers were moving quickly across the screen as she typed out a message. A small grin tugged at her lips when she looked back up at him.

Jace raised a brow, not understanding the grin. "What's up?"

She glanced around quickly, most likely checking for others who could potentially be listening in. "I have to head over to The Academy to handle a favor."

"What's the favor?" He asked.

"Teaching a class of Trainees."

He quirked a brow. "Sounds interesting."

Clary slid out of the booth and turned back to him. "So what do you say, Herondale?" She asked, her emeralds glowing with excitement. "You up for a ride along?"

He had no idea what to expect, but that didn't stop him from taking the bait. Besides, it was about time he got some insight on this whole process. Jace removed himself from the booth, his reply coming soon after.

"Why the hell not."

.o.O.o.

"Remind me why we had to park five blocks away from this place again?" Jace asked as both him and Clary trailed down the sidewalk. She made him park a good ways away and they hadn't even reached their destination yet.

Clary was a few paces ahead of him, leading the way. "The Academy's location is confidential. So, we couldn't exactly park right across the street."

With a shrug, Jace continued after her, shoving his hands into his pockets. His eyes were focused on her fiery hair currently being blown by the wind. He was actually a little too focused on her hair, seeing as though he didn't even notice that she'd stopped walking. He was able to stop himself before he crashed into, but Clary hadn't seemed to notice. She was looking up at the building in front of them.

"Here we are." She said.

Jace looked up with her, his eyes widening as he did. The place was huge, covering the expanse of the entire block. It didn't exactly look new or modernized. The building gave no indication that it was a place that trained secret Agents. Actually, as he really took in all of the details, he thought it kind of looked like . . .

"A church?" Jace asked.

Clary snorted. "To everyday people like you, yeah." She kept her eyes on the building, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "But to us Agents, this is home."

Jace didn't say another word and followed her to the entrance—a set of large double doors—with the name of the church above it. Clary opened the door and trailed inside, Jace not too far behind. The door closed on it's own after he set foot inside. He furrowed his brows as he looked around. Everything still looked like a church: the pews, the alter, the colored glass.

"This way." Clary motioned for him to follow her.

He did, but soon they reached a nearby wall, forcing them to stop. He was confused as hell, but he kept his mouth shut, figuring that she knew what she was doing. Her fingers splayed across the wall until she found whatever she was looking for. Then she formed her hand into a fist and rasped on the wall three times. And as if that were a code, the wall slid aside, revealing an elevator. Raising a brow, he followed her inside, noticing how high-tech the thing looked.

"Identification." A robotic voice said through the speakers.

Clary rolled her eyes and held her palm out flat against the glass pane in front of her. She turned to him, shrugging. "Like I said, it's confidential."

"Access granted." The voice said, then they were on the move.

"The church is a mask." Clary explained. "It's only there so people don't think that the place is abandoned. The government's been keeping it secret for decades now."

"So it's like a school."

She nodded. "Once you're enlisted, you come here to train. Not every Trainee becomes an Agent though. You have to prove yourself in order to become one. Most can't handle it, so they chicken out, but not before being sworn into secrecy."

"But not you, huh?"

She smirked. "Got that right."

The elevator dinged and seconds later the doors opened, revealing a long hallway. As soon as they got off, Jace heard the faint sound of gunshots and bodies hitting what sounded like a mat.

"Training room's down here." Clary said.

He caught up to her so that they were walking side by side. "Am I even allowed in here?"

"Not really." She paused. "But you're my . . . exception, I guess."

"Exception?"

"Well I couldn't leave you alone." She shrugged. "We're kind of a packaged deal, remember?"

Jace glanced over at her. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to forget about some psychopath mobster trying to murder you."

She snorted. "Touché."

They didn't stop walking until they reached the end of the corridor. The door was straight ahead and Clary wasted no time in throwing it open. The room was large—not a typical training room size—and the floor was covered entirely of mats. There were currently a group of young boys—maybe around the age of thirteen—running in laps around the room. Jace recognized the man in the center. He'd met him the day he met Clary. Pangborn, he remembered his name was.

At the sight of Clary the man blew a whistle. "Alright, let's round up!" He yelled.

Clary turned to him. "Feel free to look around the room." She glanced around before meeting his gaze again. "You could workout if you want."

Jace chuckled. "Thanks." Not that he really needed a workout, but it couldn't hurt. "I'll let you get to it then."

"I won't be long." She said, taking off his shirt and handing it to him.

Once she did, she reached up and undid the tie holding her hair, letting the fiery locks tumble around her. Jace had to hold his breath—not trusting how he would react—and watched as she tied it back up into a tight bun, rolling her shoulders. "Newbies are a walk in the park."

Jace held the shirt in his hand. "How so?"

"They're stuck in this cocky stage." She rolled her eyes. "They assume that they're better because they're so young, but it's all talk."

"And you're here to knock them down a few notches?" He asked.

She smiled. "You could say that."

"Definitely something I want to see." He said, allowing amusement to lace his voice.

Throwing the shirt over his shoulder, Jace trailed across the mat towards a small training area. There were a few punching bags, some weights, a bench press, a pull-up bar, and a couple jump ropes set up. Taking a seat on the bench, he glanced up, watching as Clary made her way over to the group of boys and Pangborn. He gave her a small hug before turning towards the group.

"Okay, here's what's up." He said. "Blackwell isn't going to make it today. So Clary here is filling in for him. I want you to treat her with the same respect."

Jace listened in as they went over the lesson plan for the class. He'd found some tape and was currently wrapping his hands, preparing himself to use the punching bag to his left. Pulling off his shirt, he stood from the bench, a wife beater the only thing covering his torso. There was music playing throughout the training room that helped set an upbeat mood. Jace hated training in silence so he appreciated the upbeat tempo.

He was about two minutes into his workout session when Pangborn finished his explanation.

"Are there any questions?" He asked. One of the boys raised his hand and with a sigh, Pangborn said, "Yes, Gabriel?"

The boy folded his arms. "Yeah, is it possible for us to sit out for this session until Mr. Blackwell gets back?"

"May I ask why?" Pangborn asked dryly.

"I'm just not interested in being trained to fight by," the boy glanced at Clary and chuckled. "Pippi Longstocking. Even if it is just for a day."

Clary's eyes narrowed on the boy and Jace watched as she clenched her fists and took a discrete step forward. Pangborn immediately put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting within reach of the group.

The man raised a brow. "You don't think she's capable?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I mean, no offense, but she doesn't look like she can teach me anything."

Jace shook his head, sending a couple more jabs and an uppercut into the punching bag, causing it to swing backward. He felt bad for the kid. He really did. Jace had been stupid enough to let Clary's outward appearance fool him once, but he'd learned soon enough that how she looked and what she could do were two completely different things. Sadly, this guy wasn't so quick to learn.

"Is that so?" Pangborn said, his tone hinting at more. Jace could tell that something mischievous was brewing in his head.

Gabriel broke away from the group, his shoulders squared, just screaming overconfidence. "Without a doubt, Sir."

Pangborn took a few steps forward until he was directly in front of him. A small grin formed on the older man's face. "Then you won't mind going a round with her."

"Look," Gabriel said, taking a step back. "I don't want to embarrass anyone."

God, that kid had an ego on him. Jace wondered for a second if that was how he sounded to other people.

The group of guys behind him laughed, most likely boosting the kid's ego even more. Jace took a break from the punching bag and sat back down on the bench, paying close attention to the scene. He had a feeling that something was about to go down.

Pangborn kept his eyes on Gabriel, but addressed Clary. "Red?"

Clary smiled. "Yeah, Pangborn?"

"I think a lesson is in order." He said. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She stepped forward. "What do you have in mind?"

Pangborn cocked his head to the side. "Eh, just a little something to shut him up."

"Are you serious?" The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not hitting a girl."

Clary was already removing her gun and holster. "Oh, I assure you," she told him. "You won't be getting a hit in."

Pangborn's grin only grew as he backed away from them. Passing Clary, he said, "Show him how it's done, Red."

"Gladly."

Gabriel looked back at his friends before he turned to Clary. "Fine, I'll do it, but I won't apologize for hurting you. You asked for it."

Jace shook his head at the kid's boldness. He picked up a jump rope and stood from the bench, listening as the group of boys began making bets.

"Clear the mat!" Pangborn yelled, causing the boys to separate quickly and put a large enough distance between themselves and the scene. The older man stood a little off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Clary circled the boy with her eyes narrowed. "So this is how things are going to go." She said. "We're going to spar until one of us concedes—or until _you_ concede."

The boy scoffed.

"No holds barred." She continued. "Give me your all, kid."

"And what happens when I win?" Gabriel asked, smirking.

"You won't." She shrugged. "Because I'm gonna have you face down on that mat in two minutes tops. And just to make things even more interesting," she held her hands behind her back, "I'm not even going to use my hands."

The boy bounced on the balls of his feet. "Oh, you are so on."

Jace couldn't help but chuckle to himself. She was going to embarrass the kid in front of his friends. And he couldn't wait to watch.

"Alright." Pangborn said, lifting his whistle to his mouth. "On my whistle."

Both teenagers nodded.

Only a second passed before the shrill sound of the whistle sounded throughout the room. Clary stayed put while Gabriel charged her, her expression relaxed. She looked like she was in control, like always. Jace actually feared for the man that could make her lose control. Once Gabriel reached her, he swung back and released his fist towards her face, but all he hit was air. She'd ducked before he made contact and put distance between them again. With a frustrated noise, he tried again, this time using the lower half of his body. A butterfly kick was directed at her, but like the first time, she avoided it with ease. Ducking under his legs, she used her own to kick him on his behind, teasing him.

There were a lot more punches—none of them meeting there mark. Gabriel was panting like a dog, his punches increasing in quantity but not accuracy.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He grunted, aiming another punch to her stomach. "You said no holding back."

Clary grinned. "I did say that, didn't I. My bad."

Then in the blink of an eye, Clary dropped to the floor and used her leg to swipe the boy's feet from under him. He fell onto the mat, but he flipped up almost instantly afterward, kicking sideways. As if she were playing limbo, Clary ducked backwards, the boy's leg passing above her face. With another miss, they were back onto their feet.

The boy smirked and lifted his hands, motioning for her to come closer. "Why're you so far away?" He challenged. "Come and get it, _Red_."

Clary shrugged. "I guess it's been about two minutes."

What happened next made Jace stop jumping rope to really focus. It all happened so fast, but he was able to follow. Clary took off towards him, her small legs making good time. And before Gabriel could prepare or react, she'd jumped up and wrapped both of her legs around his neck and flipped them both onto the mat. She landed on her back while the boy landed on his face with a grunt. It was exactly like she predicted. He was stuck. Her legs were tightening around him, making it seemingly harder and harder to breathe.

Gabriel probably held out as long as he could, but when it became too much, he let out a muffled, "I concede!" His hand was slapping her leg, willing her to release him.

Pangborn blew the whistle. "Finished."

Clary released the boy and rolled back, returning to her feet, and removed her hands from behind her. Gabriel was still panting for air as he rolled onto his back. With a smile, she walked past him and looked up at the remaining group of Trainees.

"Lesson number one," she stated. "Never underestimate your enemy."

Jace only had two words for what just happened.

 _Hot damn_.

.o.O.o.

By the time the class was over, Jace could tell that it was later in the evening. He sat on the bench press, having just finished lifting some weights. Clary was lying in the center of the mats, looking up at the ceiling. After that fight, she'd pretty much gained the respect of every guy in the room. They'd followed her instructions, listened to her advice. She even got that Gabriel kid to shut up.

Removing himself from the bench, Jace slowly made his way over to her. She didn't move when he got there, her emerald gaze flicking over to him.

"I see you made use of yourself."

"Yeah," he looked around, seeing that they were now alone. "It passed the time. You, however, seemed to really be enjoying yourself."

She snorted, swiftly standing from the mat. "That's an understatement."

"You seem happy here." He said.

"It's all I've ever really known." She paused. "At least since . . ." Her eyes closed immediately as she let out a shuddering breath.

Jace didn't push it, understanding that she didn't want to elaborate. "You don't have to explain. You're just . . . different here. It's nice actually."

"Why?"

He looked down for a moment before he met her gaze again. "Because I feel like I'm seeing the real you."

She quickly covered her ears. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Jace rolled his eyes. "What? That's something a friend would say."

She pointed at him. "It isn't and you know it."

"Okay, I take it back then." He said, amused.

"Thank you." She glanced around the empty room. "So," she said, changing the subject. "In your opinion, how good of a fighter are you?"

He grinned. "Well, considering I've never lost one, I'd say I'm pretty good."

"Hmmm." She narrowed her eyes slightly as if in thought.

But before he could say anything else, Clary had lifted her fist and aimed it towards his face. Acting on impulse, Jace lifted his hand, wrapping it around her small fist just before it reached his jaw.

"What the hell—"

"You've got good reflexes," she said. "I'll give you that."

She aimed a few more punches at him. Jace was able to avoid being hit, but that didn't make her stop. Her leg shot out and he quickly caught it with his hand, and blocked another punch to his face.

"Clary," he said. "You should stop that."

"Make me." Her leg shot out again and he narrowly avoided it this time.

"What?"

Another one to his face. "Stop me." He used his arms to stop a few more jabs as she continued. "Stop me from using my arms."

"How?"

She shrugged, not stopping or slowing down. "Figure it out."

Without another thought, Jace reached out, grabbing the fist that was heading towards his face. He used his other hand to grab her other wrist and twirled her around, leaving her arms of no use. She fell back against his chest with a small gasp. Somewhere in the process, her hair had come out of her bun and was brushing against him. Both of their breathing had become labored, but Jace inquired that her's was that way for a different reason. The few punches that she threw couldn't have caused the reaction.

Keeping his arms around her, he leaned down to her ear, keeping his voice low. "Like this?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice a little breathless. "Like that."

He wondered if she could feel how fast his heart was beating, or how her being this close was effecting him in general. He'd expected her to break away from his hold, but she did the exact opposite. She didn't move a muscle, not an inch away from him. Taking that as a good sign, Jace leaned down further, his eyes going to the curve of her neck. Clary had leaned back into him, revealing more of the creamy white skin. It was tempting as hell. She was right there. _Right there_. And he could have her like putty in his arms if he wanted. And damn it if he didn't want.

Not able to control himself, he leaned down even further until the tip of his nose was grazing her shoulder. He heard her breath catch at the sudden contact. But then his boldness got the best of him and, at the slight brush of his lips against her skin, she shoved him back and practically sprang away from him.

And without so much as a word, she raked a hand through her hair and hurriedly rushed towards the doors to the training room. He could only stand there and watch as she threw the door open and slammed it behind her, leaving him there to think about what he'd done. He'd crossed whatever line that she'd set for them. He was making it _more_ , and he could ultimately scare her away because of it. But when he really asked himself if he regretted it, the answer was clear.

 _Hell no._

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: So with winter break, I should be able to write more and will probably update sooner than a week from now. I can't tell you anything that's going to happen, but all I can say is that we're close. Really close. But remember, patience is virtue. And thanks for all of the fantastic reviews. They always make me either laugh or smile, it's amazing. Anyway, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: If you could bring one fictional character to life, who would it be and why? (I'd bring Magnus Bane to life so we could be besties)**


	11. Desperate Measures

**Hello my lovelies. I'm back early with a new chapter (awesome, I know) You guys have no idea how lazy I've been for the past couple of days. I've barely left my bed since Christmas. It's purely amazing. Just me, my phone, my laptop, and my guitar. Anyway, I know you guys have wanted this chapter since I posted the last one. So, I'll let you get to it. Kisses :)**

 **Big thanks to my beta, HeronFrayWood, for looking this chapter over. *Hugs***

 **Ps: This chapter has football terms and stuff in it. I did my research and bugged my dad a lot, but it may not be perfect. I'm more of a basketball kind of girl so just . . . bear with me and let me know how horrible it was afterwards. Also, I highly recommend that you listen to the last chapter song.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Empire by Of Monsters and Men (Scene 1)_

 _**Island In The Sun by Weezer (Scene 2)_

 _**Upswing by Prinze George (Scene 3)_

 _**Between the Night, Between the Day by Rosi Golan ft. Tim Myers (Scene 4, Clary & Jace)_

* * *

The one minute warning bell blared over head, causing Clary to slam her locker shut as she began making her way to her first class for the day. She kept her head held high as she meandered through the compacted hallway, glaring at anyone who looked at her sideways or kept their gaze on her for too long. She knew why she was getting the looks. She'd been dealing with them for the past two weeks. No one understood how the new girl was able to get in with the populars within such a short span of time.

Although it wasn't the guys doing all of the staring, it was the girls. It started the minute she set foot in Idris High on Monday morning. Apparently, the details of her whereabouts on Saturday afternoon were revealed to a good portion of the school. She knew it was that bimbo Emma that spilled. Because of her, Clary was the talk of the school for days. Everyone thought, now, that she was out to destroy the school's "power couple."

Clary didn't mind the fact that they were intimidated by her, but she did mind their reasons. She couldn't destroy something that wasn't there in the first place. It's been a week since the party and Clary hadn't seen the so-called "power couple" together since that fateful night.

And it didn't seem like Herondale minded the fact, seeing as though he had plenty of girls to keep him busy. Clary swore that there was a new one at their table everyday, making sure to point out that they were available and "so sorry" about him and Kaelie. She'd expected him to find a replacement by now, but to her surprise, he hadn't seemed interested. Not in a single one. He would just sit there with that bored expression on his face as girl after girl attempted to charm him.

Being Friday, the looks had faded, but not completely. Every now and again she would catch one of the cheerleaders looking at her the wrong way, but she was unfazed. There were greater things that she should be concerned with. Like Herondale, for starters. She didn't know how to describe their relationship at the moment. After that incident in the training room, they hadn't spoken. But when she'd woken up the next morning, he'd pretended like it never happened.

He went back to being the cocky, arrogant guy that she'd become accustomed to. They would still make jabs at each other, but nothing serious. And he hadn't tried anything else on her. The looks, the touches, the words—all of it just went away. It was a fresh start. A new beginning.

Not that it helped in the sense of whatever she was feeling. She'd thought that, without his constant advances, her feelings would fade. But God knew they were still there—buried deep within her, unrelenting to go away. Not a day went by that she didn't think about how his arms felt around her or how he looked at her. The thoughts haunted her every time she looked at him or heard his voice. It was infuriating.

After taking her seat, Clary leaned her face into her palms, letting out a calming breath. It'd been a long week for her. Right about now, her mind was a jumbled mess.

"Tired, Fray?"

Clary lifted her head, watching as Jordan Kyle took the seat in front of her—like he always did. "You have no idea."

He turned fully towards her, his front against the back of his chair. "What's on your mind?"

Clary snorted. "I wasn't aware this was a therapy session. Would you like me to draw my feelings?"

He reached out and lightly pushed her shoulder. "No, smartass." He chuckled. "Jeez, can't a guy ask his best friend what's up?"

She smiled at that. Her and Jordan had gotten closer over the week—even to the point of them hanging out over at Herondale's house.

She sighed. "I'm just not fond of the fact that a good portion of the school's female population is out to get me."

"They're not out to get you." He grinned. "They're just jealous."

"Of what?" She asked, not seeing what could possibly make her seem threatening.

The last bell rang as one more figure filed into the room. A lazy grin was plastered on his face, his tawny eyes turned up in amusement. Like Jordan, he was dressed in his football jersey. Clary's eyes drifted to the golden number seventeen that stood out amongst the white. There were several cheers as he walled into the room and—being the showman that he was—he smirked and bowed for the class. She wasn't surprised. He was the star athlete of the school. The M.V.P.

The girls in the class were already sitting up straighter in their seats, looking Jace up and down. But he wasn't looking at them. As if sensing her gaze, he lifted his head until their gazes met. His grin faltered slightly as a look flashed across his face. It was as if he were lost.

At the loss of her attention, Jordan chuckled and turned back in his seat. "Of that." He muttered.

Clary looked away from his stare, focusing on the task of removing her books from her backpack. She heard him take the seat behind her as he unzipped his own bag, preparing himself for the class. He was an overwhelming presence behind her, making it harder for her to concentrate on what was ahead. She felt so tempted to turn around, but she held on, not wanting to make things even more difficult for herself.

Drowning out lessons had become routine for Clary in the past couple weeks. There wasn't anything these teachers could teach her that she didn't already know. Most of it was extraneous anyway. None of it was regarded to anything they would need later in life. It was just something to keep them busy until they were thrown out into the real world.

Clary was in the middle of listing to Mr. Carstairs drone on and on about angles and functions when she felt the end of a pencil being nudged into her shoulder. When she didn't say anything, he nudged her again—a little harder this time. By the third time, she was ready to snap both him and the pencil in half.

Clary glanced over her shoulder. "What?" She snapped.

She couldn't see him, but she could tell that he was grinning.

"Big day today." He said.

Not able to help it, she turned to him. "Is it really?"

Sure enough, he was grinning. "We're playing Alicante High. They were able to beat us last year and they've been talking trash ever since. And with me being the captain, it's my job to lead us to victory. So, yeah, it's a big day."

"I'm not really into sports—"

"Great." He cut her off. "So, I'll see you there then. Game starts at seven."

She scoffed. "What makes you think I want to come?"

He smirked. "Haven't you heard, we're kind of a packaged deal now."

He tapped the end of his pencil against the desk, his eyes filled with amusement. Clary couldn't help but laugh dryly.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking that that meant I would follow you around like a groupie." She said, her voice firm. "Because that is so not what I meant."

"Ouch." He held a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "That hurt, Tiger."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?"

"Tiger." He repeated. "You know, since you're all aggressive and dangerous, and what not."

Clary wasn't sure how she felt about it. "I wasn't aware we were at the pet name stage of our relationship, Casanova."

One corner of his mouth pulled up into a discernible half-grin as he looked at her from under his lashes. The look did something weird to her stomach. "Oh, I think we're _way_ past that stage, Spitfire."

He was doing this because he knew she couldn't do a thing about it. She couldn't exactly jump across the desk and tackle him like she wanted. Or slap him like she wanted. In this classroom, hurting him was off limits. And the bastard knew it.

"You're crossing a line, Herondale." She said, keeping her voice low.

"A line that you want me to cross, _Fray_."

She groaned. "What do you want?"

"For you to come to the game." He said, reaching out to tuck his pencil under a lock of her hair, teasingly. "I'll stop if you promise to come."

Clary moved her hair over her shoulder and out of his reach, causing him to frown. "And what if I say no?"

He raised a brow. "Are you saying no?"

She could feel eyes on them, but that didn't stop her.

"Maybe I have better things to do." She said.

Jace leaned back into his seat. "God, you're stubborn." His hand went to the back of his neck. "Do I have to grovel?"

"Why is it so important that I come?"

He sighed. "I can't say."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and Clary didn't wait another second before packing up her stuff. She needed to get the hell away from Herondale before she did something that she would regret. Or maybe wouldn't regret. They had such a good thing going. It had almost been a week since their last "moment", but he was walking on thin ice right now.

Most of the class had left the room before she reached the door. But as she attempted to leave, she found that the doorway was being blocked by her best friend.

"Jordan." She snapped, looking behind her to see that Herondale was the only other person in the room. "Get out of the way."

He shook his head. "Avoiding the problem doesn't make it go away." He glanced behind her. "Talk to him."

"Dude, seriously." She pushed against him, weakly. If she really wanted to move him, she could've, but he was right. She couldn't avoid Herondale forever. Sighing, she said, "Fine."

"Awesome." He smiled and slowly backed away, making sure that she stayed put.

She watched him go. "I hate you."

"You love me, Fray." Jordan winked, disappearing to his next class.

Clary felt like an idiot just standing there waiting for Herondale to say something. If he wasn't going to elaborate, she wasn't going to force him to. There was another slice of silence and with a roll of her eyes, she was out of the classroom, trailing down the hall. He was wasting her time.

"Clary," his voice came from behind her. She didn't slow down. He picked up the pace until he was in front of her, stopping her in her path. "Just listen."

She didn't look at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"You want the truth?" He asked.

She finally met his gaze. "Why do you want me there?"

He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes. "Because for some reason I want to know that when I look out at those bleachers after we win, I can see your face among everyone else's."

She bit her lip.

"And don't ask why." He said, glancing back up. "You already know the answer to that question."

"You'll have the attention of the entire school." She laughed without humor. "Will me being there really make a difference?"

"To me it will." He sighed. "Look, could you just think about it? For me?"

She picked up on the sincerity in his voice and felt herself give in. He wasn't asking much of her. No huge commitment. Just show up and watch the damn game. She was making it into more than it was.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." She said.

The words seemed to boost something inside of him as his lips tipped up at one corner. It was like he snapped back into his usual self now that she'd assured him.

"And hey," he shrugged, his confidence now returned. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you wear my jersey." He moved in, his body migrating closer and closer to hers. "You know, since you seem to like wearing my clothes and all."

God, it was _one_ time. He couldn't possibly hold her to that. But Clary wasn't backing down this time. Her back was against a set of lockers, Jace standing in front of her. One of his hands was splayed against the lockers above her head as he leaned down. He wasn't touching her, but he was close. Really close. His hair had spilled into his eyes and his jaw was clenched like he was holding himself back.

A small smile appeared on Clary's face as she leaned forward, bringing them closer and his throat noticeably bobbed. With the smile still on her face, she whispered, "In your goddamn dreams, Herondale."

Then she slid under his arm and continued down the hallway as if nothing happened, leaving him to stand there and re-establish himself. She heard him curse under his breath and the faint sound of his fist against the locker as she retreated. She couldn't help but laugh.

It served him right.

.o.O.o.

"You are so dead!"

Jordan didn't have time to prepare before Clary was on him. She'd jumped onto his back, making him stumble and almost drop his lunch tray. One of her arms went around his neck while she ruffled his hair. Chuckling, he set the tray down at their table and held the back of her legs, trying to get her off of him.

"You can't kill me before the game." He joked.

Clary laughed, squeezing him tighter. "Watch me."

"It was for your own good." He said out of breath. "I know you two dig each—"

She slapped her hand over his mouth as the rest of the group approached them—minus the guys. She would quite literally kill him if he finished that sentence. At the sound of the group, Jordan turned to them, both him and Clary looking like kids that were caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Everyone was used to them doing things like this by now and no one so much as batted an eye.

Isabelle giggled. "Well aren't you two cute."

Maia laughed also. "They are, aren't they."

It was that moment in time that Jordan decided to lick her hand—the one still covering his mouth. With a shocked gasp, Clary jumped off of his back and shoved him in the side, her nose scrunched in disgust. "Ugh. Gross, dude." She wiped her palm on her jeans.

Jordan just stuck his tongue out at her. "You started it."

"And I'll finish it too, Kyle." She grinned.

Jordan returned her grin and grabbed Maia's hand, bringing her to him and using her body as a shield. "I'm right here, Fray."

"Yeah, hide behind your _girlfriend_ , Jordan." Aline said, taking a seat at their table first. "Smart."

He pouted. "I wasn't hiding."

Maia turned around, setting her tray down. "Jordan, sweetheart. You kind of were." She kissed his pouting lips. "But I'll be your shield any day."

Jordan's hazel-green gaze softened as he smoothed his hands over her curly hair. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Maia glanced back at Clary and smiled. "Thank your best friend."

"Barf." Isabelle said, taking a seat next to Aline and pulling Clary down next to her. "Can you guys please not suck face right now?"

Clary snorted. "This was what you wanted." She said, pointing at the couple currently doing what Isabelle practically begged them not to do. "There's your 'Jaia.'"

Aline nodded. "Yeah, be careful what you wish for, Izzy."

Isabelle slumped a little. "It just makes me feel like a loner."

Clary furrowed her brows, wondering how someone as seemingly perfect as Isabelle Lightwood could ever feel like a "loner."

"What happened to Meliorn?" Aline asked. "Didn't he ask you out last week?"

Isabelle scrunched her nose. "I don't want to talk about that douchebag." She huffed. "I am so sick and tired of the 'bad boys' at this school. They're all just looking for someone to put out and they treat me like I'm some skank."

"Maybe you should stop going after bad boys then." Clary shrugged. "Find someone that'll actually respect you."

Isabelle looked down at her nails, snorting. "Slim pickings."

Clary rolled her eyes as Jordan and Maia sat down across from them. "You'll find someone."

Isabelle glanced at her. "And what about you, Clary?"

"I don't know, what about me?" Clary repeated.

"Have you and Jace made any progress?" She asked, her tone suggestive.

"Here we go." Clary sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I've told you guys. Nothing is going on between Jace and I."

"Not that I'm interested in, you know, guys." Aline said. "But you're living with the hottest guy in school and it's just hard to believe that there isn't _something_ steamy going on.

"There's no steam." Clary assured them.

Jordan smiled. "Oh, there's steam."

"He talks about you, you know." Isabelle flicked her hair over her shoulder. "You're the only girl that hasn't fallen for his charm. He's so used to getting what he wants, but you're making it a challenge for him and we think that it's damn awesome."

"Is that why you guys keep forcing us to be alone?" Clary laughed. "Do you think that'll magically make us like each other?"

"It'll do something alright." She grinned. "You're what he needs, Clary. I can feel it."

Clary groaned. "Jesus Christ."

This was what she went through every single day of the week. The group was playing matchmaker and her and Jace were the contestants. It was exactly how Clary felt. Like she was in a game.

Jordan chuckled. "We're sorry. It's just, we've never seen a girl affect him like this and we got excited."

"What he's trying to say," Maia cut in. "Is that, we need someone to take him off of his high horse. He's been riding that thing for as long as all of us could remember."

Clary stared at her. "And you think I'm capable of that?"

Jordan chuckled. "You may not have knocked him off the horse yet, but you're the only one that's stopped it."

"Shoot." Maia said. "Here they come."

Clary turned her head to see the football team heading into the cafeteria with just about every cheerleader trailing behind them. Jace led the way with cheerleaders on each side of him. At the sight of the team, people in the cafeteria began cheering, clapping, and whistling. One would've thought that they were celebrities and not everyday students. She guessed this particular game was more important than she'd thought.

"Why aren't you over there?" She asked Jordan.

He slung his arm over Maia's shoulders, shrugging. "Not my scene. I'm more of a lay low kind of guy."

Isabelle snorted. "Maia threatened to kill him if he let any of those cheerleaders touch him."

"And I value my life thank-you-very-much."

Clary nodded. "Smart move." She turned back to the table as the team made their way over, addressing everyone sitting down, "And can you guys chill out on the whole Jace thing. You'll only encourage him."

"No promises." Isabelle grinned. "You're coming to the game right?"

"I don't know . . ."

"It's the most important game of the season." She said. "Of course you're coming."

"And you wouldn't want to miss seeing your best friend in action." Jordan added.

 _Way to make her feel guilty_.

Clary glanced back over her shoulder, seeing that Jace had broke away from the group and was making his way over to their table. The cheerleaders at his side migrated over to Sebastian—who was definitely enjoying the attention. That crooked grin hadn't left his face and she didn't think it would.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

"Yes!" Isabelle squealed. "Now we just have to get you made up."

Clary shook her head at the raven haired girl. "Not a chance."

"But—"

"We said no makeovers, Izzy." Maia said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "It's not a full-on makeover, it's a little . . . tweak."

Aline giggled. "A tweak isn't in your vocabulary."

"So it's settled." Clary bit back a grin. "No makeovers. No tweaks."

"What are we tweaking?"

The grin left her face at the sound of his voice, her body noticeably stiffening. He was the only one that could get that kind of reaction out of her. She'd always been so relaxed—nothing ever able to affect the hard demeanor that The Agency tried so hard to make her have. She let Jace get under her skin and, as wrong as it was, she liked it.

"Nothing." She shook her head in warning at the table. "Absolutely nothing."

He shrugged. "If you say so, Tiger." He took a seat next to Jordan, directly across from her.

"Since when did you give people pet names?" Jordan asked him.

A grin was his only reply.

"He doesn't," Clary said, narrowing her eyes at Jace. "Because this whole 'Tiger' thing isn't happening."

"But you have to admit," Isabelle nudged her. "It does kind of fit."

"All of you are being ridiculous."

Jace drummed his fingers against the table, his eyes focused on her. "Get used to it."

She crossed her arms. "Have I told you how much of an ass I think you are lately?"

He chuckled. "You tell me everyday, but refreshers are always nice."

"Good, because I still think so."

"I figured." He leaned back, taking the apple off of Jordan's lunch tray and taking a bite. "So, have you made a decision in that little red head of yours?"

She glared at him. He knew Jordan always let _her_ have whatever fruit was on his tray. And she'd wanted that apple—still wanted that apple.

"You little. . ." She watched as he smirked, knowing very well what he was doing.

"She's coming." Isabelle said, excitedly.

"For Jordan."

She figured she would clarify her reasons so Herondale didn't get the wrong idea. His ego was already inflated beyond comprehension with today being "his day." And like she said, she wasn't a groupie.

Jace's eyes narrowed on her. "That's the only reason?"

She grinned. "And for Alec of course."

He took another bite of the apple despite her warning look. "You sure you don't just want to see me and all my glory?"

Not able to take it anymore as he ate her lunch, she leaned in further and reached across the table. She pried the apple from his hand as he tried to take another bite and attempted to back away, but he'd grabbed her, holding her there in front of him. His hand held her wrist, not letting her take the apple and just to be safe, she had to act as if he were the stronger one.

Clary found herself staring right into his golden gaze, defiantly. "Let go."

His other hand came up to finger a loose curl hanging in front of her face. "Make me."

She wanted to hurt him so bad—he had no idea. Leaning in some more, Clary lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper. "I'm very well versed in the art of pressure points. I can have you writhing in pain after a single touch. So if you don't want to find out the hard way, I'd advise that you let go of me."

Jace only smirked. "Are you saying you want to touch me, Tiger?" He whispered just as low.

Her eyes narrowed at his words and, with a chuckle, he let go of her wrist and leaned back. Hoping that that little scene hadn't caused a big reaction out of the group, Clary sat back into her seat and took a bite out of the apple in victory.

"Again, only in your dreams."

He leaned forward on his elbows. "Because God knows I'm starring in yours."

She scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

"As if the tension couldn't get any thicker." Isabelle spoke up beside her.

Clary said nothing, keeping her gaze locked on Herondale. She knew he wanted to say something else, but she was warning him. He couldn't encourage this. They were supposed to be civilized, acting as if they were just friends. But how was she supposed to do that when every sentence that left his mouth was nothing short of an innuendo?

She didn't know what it was that made him so persistent, but it was becoming incongruous. It was like one minute he was arguing with her then the next he was pulling her into him and telling her how he felt—and she'd been kind of enjoying the week without the latter. But after this morning, their week long streak of being "just friends" was squashed. The way he looked at her was not indicative of friendship. Not at all. This was _not_ playing things safe. But for some reason, she didn't mind it as much as she thought she should've. Of course, she still wanted Herondale to shut the hell up, but that was only because he was being annoying.

Jace sighed. "I've said it before, Iz. There's no tension."

"I know you, Jace." She rolled her eyes. "But if you two insist on lying, there's not much I can do about it." She shrugged.

Clary knew it was all a ruse. She wasn't done with them—none of them were.

Maia laughed. "You two are so screwed."

Clary took in her words, finding that they applied to more situations than one. Even though she'd constantly denied Jace—both physically and verbally—whatever she felt hadn't diminished. If anything, it brought them closer—sparking whatever flame that was there between them. Somehow it felt inevitable, like no matter how hard she tried, whatever they had would only grow.

And when her and Jace replied, it was together.

"We know."

.o.O.o.

The scent of fresh cut grass, sweat, and food lingered in the air. Clary made her way over to the concession stand, her white chucks crunching the grass below. The scoreboard had stopped counting down with it being halftime and the field was currently being occupied by the cheer team. But she had no interest in listening to them belt out unnecessary words of encouragement.

Arriving at the stand, she dug into pocket for some cash. There was no line and the person behind the stand didn't look as though they were expecting anyone. The guy's eyes widened a fraction when she got there. Setting down his comic book, he fumbled into a standing position.

"Uh—what can I get you?" He asked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Clary looked behind him at the assortment of snacks. "I'll have two of those fruit snacks."

He reached behind him to get the small packages and handed them to her. "That'll be two dollars."

"Thanks." Handing him the cash, she took the packages and turned on her heel.

Drowning out the sound of Kaelie's voice, Clary trailed back across the field as she ripped one of the fruit snacks open. The sun was still up, but it wouldn't be for much longer. They probably had a few more hours until they would need the field lights.

The game was tied, making the crowd buzz with excitement and anticipation. Anyone could see how much the opposing teams wanted to win. It was definitely interesting to watch. There was just something about competition that made Clary excited. She never really was much of a sports person, but watching this game had it's perks.

There was a loud buzz, signaling the end of halftime and the start of third quarter. The crowd cheered as both teams made their way back onto the field. Clary had already reached the bleachers. The same group was still occupying the space around her seat. There was Isabelle, Aline, Maia, and Magnus—with everyone else out on the field in uniform. She took her seat between Isabelle and Maia as she popped a few fruit snacks into her mouth, giving the other pack to Maia.

"Is it just me," Isabelle said. "Or does Jace seem distracted?"

"I don't know about that." Magnus looked down as he filed his nails. "But I do know that Alexander looks absolutely divine in that uniform."

Clary snorted. "Have you been checking him out this entire time?"

"It's the only reason I came to this testosterone fest." He said.

"I've noticed it too." Maia said, answering Isabelle's question. "Something's . . . off."

Clary stayed silent, watching as the teams prepared for a kickoff. Idris High was on offense this go around. She was able to spot the golden number seventeen among everything else on the field. She'd made fun of Magnus for keeping his attention locked on Alec, but she couldn't deny that she'd been doing the same with Herondale. She was sure she hadn't looked at any other player since the game started. The last time they spoke was lunch and he seemed to be in a better mood then.

She'd seen him making subtle glances into the stands earlier in the game, but she didn't know what he was looking for. Whatever it was, he was letting it distract him from winning. From what she heard, him and Sebastian were a "power duo." They'd always been in sync with passing and receiving, but she wasn't seeing that now. The last two passes were incomplete and time was ticking.

"Does he do this often?" Clary asked, listening as their frustrated coach belted out a string of commands.

"I've never seen him struggle this much." Isabelle bit her lip nervously. "It's like his mind is somewhere else."

Aline sighed. "Well at this rate, we're going to lose for sure."

"I don't see the big deal." Magnus shrugged.

"The guys have been talking about this game for weeks. It's the most important one of the season." Maia said as she looked out at the field. "The entire school is depending on them to pull out a win."

"I just hope that he'll snap out of it before it's over."

Looking out onto the field again, Clary tried to figure out what the problem was. She was built to problem solve and she wasted no time in gathering details. It was fourth quarter now and Alicante High was winning by three points. Both teams had a good defense, making it close to impossible to score. Jordan, Jace, and Sebastian had each scored one touchdown. It was obvious that Jace was the star player. He was probably the fastest on the field, but that was the problem. He was too fast and he was becoming predictable.

The tension on the field was palpable. Even though she couldn't hear them, she could see the amount of taunting going on. There was also an excessive amount of pushing and shoving with penalties on each side. It was nearing the end of the game and emotions were running high—both sides wanting to be the one to end it. All Idris High needed to do was score. One touchdown and it would all be over.

But Jace wasn't being the leader he was supposed to be. He actually looked sort of lost—not the confident and self-assured guy she knew him to be. It was like he had no motivation left. As if the outcome wasn't important to him. But she saw how excited he'd been. He wanted to win this, but something was holding him back.

The players got into position, preparing themselves for another play. It was second down with thirty more yards to go. Idris High was on offense, but they didn't have much time. The ball was snapped into Sebastian's waiting hands, his gaze sweeping over the field as the players dispersed. Just as Clary predicted, Jace was ahead of the rest of his teammates, passing the linebackers and making his way towards the secondary. God, he needed to slow down. He was doing exactly what they wanted. Clary had to fight the urge to scream at him.

Seeing that Jace was open, Sebastian threw the ball over in his direction. Clary knew the defensive backs were just waiting for Jace to get the ball. They'd kept their distance up until then, making the smarter move. If only Herondale could see that he was walking into a trap.

Like many times before, as soon as the ball was in Jace's hands, the secondary was on him. He came in on Jace's side, not allowing him to take a single step before he knocked into him. He could've avoided the tackle, but like she said, he wasn't all there. The momentum sent him onto his back, the ball clutched tightly to his chest to avoid a fumble. And just like that, they had another failed attempt at a first down. The crowd got even more riled up with there only being two chances left. But there was no chance of them winning if their captain didn't wake up.

Their options were limited and there was only one coming to her mind. Clary knew what she had to do—and as risky as it was, she just couldn't sit there and watch.

Finishing the last of her fruit snacks, she stood. Turning back towards the group, she said, "I'll be back."

Isabelle must have picked up on something in her tone as she grinned from ear to ear. She stood immediately, clearing a path for her to leave and practically shoved her into the aisle. With a roll of her eyes, Clary turned to walk down the bleachers when Isabelle stopped her again.

"Wait!" She stepped in front of her and reached up, removing the clip that was holding Clary's hair. She stood there as Isabelle fluffed her hair, trying not to think about how ridiculous it was. When she finished, she took a step back and assessed her work. With an approving grin, she sent Clary on her way.

"Go get him."

.o.O.o.

Five minutes.

That was the amount of time Jace had left to finish this. Everyone was counting on him. His coach, the team, the school. They've waited a year for this game. Failure wasn't an option. But his confidence in that statement was lessening by the minute. He'd lost count of the incomplete passes and tackles that he'd endured throughout the game. He wasn't expecting it to be easy, but this was outrageous. His only contribution to this game was one lousy touchdown. One. Jace scored at least three or four a game, but now it was like he could barely keep the ball.

He didn't know why, but his heart just wasn't in it. He'd been out here working his ass off for hours and he wasn't getting results. Things like winning have never been this hard for him, but he was about ready to give in. Just throw in the towel and call it a day. But he knew that he would never live this day down if they lost. It would be his fault and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the discouraging thoughts from racing through his head.

Nothing was getting through to him. He'd tried looking out at the crowd, but he could never find the one person he was looking for. The possibility of her being there, watching him, was it's own distraction. That and the added stress for him to win was affecting his performance. He didn't know what the hell he was doing anymore. All he wanted was for it to be over, but it wasn't.

It was third down and they still had thirty yards to go. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin and he could feel his hair starting to stick to his head. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he took his stance on the line of scrimmage. With a quick glance at the scoreboard, he saw that they had four minutes remaining. Four minutes to score. To win.

He kept his gaze forward, listening as the crowd cheered and chanted words of encouragement. Then the ball was snapped and he was on the move, navigating his way through and around players. He tried to keep his mind cleared, but it was next to impossible. He felt the pressure weighing heavily on him as he picked up the pace, pushing himself to go faster.

Him and Sebastian made eye contact for the briefest moment then the ball was headed towards him. No one was covering him so he took the chance to turn around, finding that the ball was right there. Once it was in his grasp he turned on his heel and attempted to run, but before he could, Alicante High's cornerback had tackled him to the ground. Again.

 _Damn it_.

"You're making this way too easy, Herondale." The guy taunted.

Jace shoved the guy off of him, releasing some built up frustration. He jumped to his feet and stared him down. The guy was bigger than him, but he was taller and swifter. If he wanted to start something, Jace would surely finish it. He could take him.

"You're seriously not stupid enough to bait me are you?" He threw the ball onto the ground, taking a step towards him.

The guy snarled and took a step towards him also. "What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?"

Something in him snapped as he lunged forward, grabbing the boy by his jersey and dragging him forward, their helmets clanking together. "I don't know. But keep talking and you'll find out."

The guy reached up with both hands and pried Jace's hands from his jersey. But before he could do anything, a ref was between them and a few of Jace's teammates were pulling him back. The whistle blew for a timeout and with a frustrated growl, Jace pulled himself out of their grasp and trailed over to the sidelines. There was much pent up anger in him that he felt like he was going to explode. It was only a matter of when.

Reaching the sidelines, he ripped his helmet off, raked a hand through his damp locks and kicked over a water jug sitting on nearby bench out of frustration. He needed to release his anger on something and that douchebag's face had looked like the perfect target. This was all so much and he was letting it take over.

"Herondale!"

Jace turned towards the voice of Coach Wayland and sighed. His team was huddled up, waiting for him. Jace trailed over to them, awaiting the heat he was about to get. As soon as he joined the huddle, his coach stared him down.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked.

He gripped the hair at the nape of his neck. "I can't get through the goddamn secondary."

"Well, we need to figure out how to get this first down." Jordan spoke up. "Fast."

"Jace, man, you need to get it together." Alec said from beside him.

He nodded.

Sebastian took a step towards the center. "So, here's what I think we should do. I'll—" he was suddenly shoved forward, his words cut off in that instant.

Jace furrowed his brows when he saw a familiar set of fiery curls. Ignoring the looks she was currently getting, Clary continued towards him. He stood there in shock, not knowing why she was here right now. The look on coach's face pretty much matched his as he cocked his head to the side. She looked so small, so out of place, surrounded by guys almost twice her size, but she also looked determined.

"Uh . . ." Coach Wayland scratched his temple. "Excuse me?"

Clary held up a hand, silencing him. Then she fisted that hand into Jace's jersey and yanked him along. Turning back to the team, she said, "I got this."

Confused as hell, Jace allowed her to pull him farther down the sideline. "Clary, what the hell are you doing?"

She released him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I should be asking you that question."

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked. "You've been out of it for the entire game."

Jace stared at her. "You . . . noticed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I noticed, asshole."

"It's just—" he clenched his jaw and fists. "So much, and I cant focus."

"Well that explains why you keep getting knocked on your ass." She said.

He sighed. "Why are you here?" He asked, trying to hide the fact that he'd been wanting to see her.

She shrugged. "Someone had to talk some sense into you."

He glanced around, noticing the eyes on them. "Well, what do you think the problem is?"

She looked up at him. "You're too fast."

"Too fast?"

She nodded. "You're halfway down the field the second the ball is snapped. The secondaries are just standing there waiting for you to come to them. You're pushing yourself while they just sit back and relax."

Jace stood there like a moron as she spoke. He'd never met a girl that knew how the game worked, let alone how to strategize. She had no idea how much of a turn on that was. And to make matters worse, her freaking hair was out.

She took a step closer. "Not to mention, you look like you couldn't care less. You're just letting them tackle and jerk you around like it's nothing."

His anger and frustration had only dissipated a little. He didn't know if he would be able to calm down before this was over. His mind was racing with thoughts, keeping him from carrying out what was expected of him.

"And you have to calm down." She said. "If you're angry, you'll lose for sure. Anger is a weakness."

He wanted to reach out to her, but he held himself back. "How?"

"Focus on something else—something good." She tucked her hair behind her ear as a breeze passed them.

He tried to focus, but only one thing came to mind—or better yet, one person. Taking a step closer to her, he said, "Something . . . good?"

Her emeralds didn't waver. "Yeah. What's something that motivates you?"

"Lately?"

She nodded.

Jace thought about it for a moment, then found that the answer was right in front of him. Before he met Clary, his life was predictable, simple—he was in control. He was just drifting through life without a care in the world because he had anything he could ever ask for. But all of that changed the second she set foot in his life. She didn't just brush off his sarcastic and snide remarks like everyone else; she challenged them. And she didn't look at him like he was eye candy, she looked at like him like she _saw_ him. Not his looks, not his charm, just . . . him.

He felt different around her. Like his life actually had substance and wasn't full of crap. She made him want to get off of his ass and _do_ something—not just sit around and let life pass him by. She made things _interesting_.

Not able to handle the distance anymore, Jace closed in on her. Dropping his helmet at his side, he lifted both of his hands and tentatively settled them on her waist, drawing her closer. Keeping his gaze locked on hers, he answered her question.

"You."

She stared up at him. "Me?"

"You give me hell when no one else does." He said truthfully. "There's no bullshit with you and I have to admit, it's quite motivating." His frustration was fading, but not enough. He still felt the adrenaline pumping through him, and his body was still tense.

Clary sighed. "You're still too tense." Her hands rested on his shoulder pads—the exact opposite of what he thought she would do. But he didn't question it. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

He clenched his jaw. "I'm sure you're well aware of how important this game is. I can't lose this one."

"You can't think like that." She said. "Don't think about how much you _have_ to win or anything like that. Just focus on you and something good."

"I was looking for you, you know."

"You were letting it distract you."

He cracked a grin. "Couldn't help it."

"Such the stubborn asshole." She shook her head. "Would it help if I gave you some advice?"

He brushed his thumbs back and forth against the fabric of her shirt. "I'll bite."

"Okay, one." She sighed. "You have to slow down, think about your next move before you make it. Two, that secondary is recovering from a torn ACL on his right leg."

"How did you—"

"Don't waste your time, just trust me. To get past him, you're going to have to be smart. If you get him to put pressure on that leg, it'll slow him down and the best way to do that will be to fake right and go left. Got it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good."

There was a whistle, signaling that the timeout period was almost over. The sudden sound made Jace tense even more. He wasn't sure if he was ready yet. This was their last shot. Either he made the play or he didn't.

His grip on Clary's waist tightened, not wanting to let go just yet. Whatever she was doing, it was working. But he still didn't know how he would react when he got back out there. Or whether or not he would be able to use her advice and score. Clary must have noticed the sudden shift in his conduct as her hands slid up to his neck.

"God, you're even worse." Her gaze returned to his and she sighed, her eyes closing briefly. "Desperate measures."

Jace furrowed his brows, not knowing what she meant, but then she leaned forward. His breath caught in his throat as she got closer and closer . . . and closer. He stood there, frozen in his spot, as her face neared his. With her so close, he could see the light smattering of freckles across her nose. He wanted to memorize each one, but before he could even attempt to do that, she'd brought her face right up to his and turned. His eyes closed on their own accord as he felt the softness of her lips against his cheek.

When she pulled away, he finally released the breath he was holding. He wanted to turn and feel the softness of her lips with his own, but he was taking what she was offering. Nothing more. But Christ, she was testing his self control. Her eyes had closed also and when she opened them, their gazes locked. Letting out a slow breath, she pulled against him until his forehead lay against hers and whispered two words that dissipated his anger completely.

"I'm here."

He still couldn't move. "Clary?"

"This doesn't change anything." She said softly. "But you're calm now." Her hands smoothed over his skin. "And I'm not going anywhere."

The last warning whistle blew and Jace's arms wrapped around her, tightening his hold. "Shit—I have to go."

Clary nodded, but she wasn't letting go either. "Then you should probably let go." She whispered.

He heard a few people calling his name and with a frustrated groan, he forced himself to pull away from her. "Damn it." He muttered, picking his helmet up from where he'd dropped it.

Keeping his gaze on her, he slipped his helmet on with a newfound determination. If she thought he could do this than maybe he could. He'd only taken a few steps back before she spoke up again.

"Hey," she stepped towards him again and grabbed the front of his helmet, making him look down at her. "Don't forget about what I said, okay? Slow down. Be smart. Fake right and go left."

He nodded and offered her a smirk. "Got it, Tiger."

She scoffed and shoved against his chest, but there was no bite behind it. "Just don't get knocked on your ass again."

With a chuckle he jogged back onto the field, his cheek still burning from her lips. No girl had ever kissed him on the cheek; they usually just went straight for the lips, but what Clary just did felt better than any real kiss he'd had. No girl had ever left lingering effects—left him wanting _more_. But she did that with just the simplest of touches.

He trailed up to Sebastian who was currently looking at him with widened eyes. Actually, the whole team was looking at him that way. But he ignored the looks and continued towards the quarterback.

"What's the plan?" Sebastian asked him.

Jace glanced down the field. "Same play."

"You . . . sure?"

"Yeah."

Then he was off, getting back into position. They had time for one last play. It was now or never. Turning his head, he let out a relieved breath when he found that he could spot Clary. She was right where he left her. She was _there_.

With that, Jace allowed himself to focus. He drowned out everything else. The crowd, the players, the stress; all of it didn't exist. Right now, he just needed to stay focused on what he was doing—not what others expected from him. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

It was then that the ball was snapped, sending Jace into attention. His first instinct was to get ahead, but then he heard Clary's voice in his head.

 _Slow down_.

So he did just that. He made sure to make his moves accurate and precise, passing defenders like it was the easiest thing in the world. Everything had slowed down from his point of view and he found it easier to see where all of the players were. He spotted the secondary farther down the field. Jace knew that he was waiting for him, but this time he would have to come to him.

 _Be smart._

He didn't turn around to see if the ball was headed towards him. That was his mistake last time and the times before that. He kept his gaze forward as he ran, trusting that the ball was already on it's way. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through him, but this time it wasn't from nervousness, it was from confidence. Jace only turned slightly to see that the ball was there. And as soon as it was in his grasp, he was all eyes. The secondary hesitated. It was all he needed.

Seeing that Jace wasn't falling for it again, the secondary rushed him, but he wasn't as fast as he should've been. That damn redhead was right. Jace smirked as he began running again, the football tucked into his side. This was it. The last obstacle and he was determined to pass it. As the two of them met in the middle, Jace did the last thing he could. The last thing Clary told him.

 _Fake right_.

 _Go left_.

Holding his breath, he followed directions. Faking to his right, Jace watched as the guy followed, leaning heavily on his right leg, but then he went left and the guy pushed off of that leg. He heard him wince in pain, but that was all Jace needed to pass him, finally kicking it into high gear. His feet pounded against the grass covered field as he rushed towards the end-zone. There were footsteps behind him, but they were too late.

It was over.

"TOUCHDOWN IDRIS HIGH! JACE HERONDALE, NUMBER SEVENTEEN!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. Throwing the ball to the ground in victory, Jace turned towards them. His teammates crowded him in no time, jumping on him, slapping him, shoving him. The scoreboard buzzed, indicating the end of the game. God, he felt so relieved. It actually worked. They won.

Removing his helmet, Jace's gaze swept over the field in search of fiery hair. But with everyone in the stands making their way onto the field, he'd lost sight of her. It also didn't exactly help that she was so small, but he would know it when he saw her. He felt like he was on cloud nine and wanted her to know that she was to thank. He figured he would see her when everything died down. But for some reason, it felt wrong celebrating without her.

As the team trailed into the locker room, all he could think about was how badly he wanted to get out of there.

"Party at my place!" One of their teammates yelled.

There was a collection of cheers, but Jace didn't mind them. He just quickly changed into something more comfortable, figuring that he would shower later. His main focus was leaving. But as he tugged on his shirt, he heard a soft buzz coming from his locker and realized that it was his phone. He wasn't exactly expecting a call, but he answered it nonetheless, not caring to check the caller I.d. He was in too good of a mood to do so.

"Hello?" He answered, a grin still on his face.

"Is this Jace Herondale?" The woman asked.

The smile on his face dropped. "Who's asking?"

The reply came quickly. "This is Catarina Loss from The Assistant Living Center."

His eyes widened as he leaned into the lockers, his heart hammering against his chest. "Is—is everything okay?"

There was silence, then, "It's your grandmother, sweetheart. She's not well."

Jace didn't think twice before slamming his locker shut and gathering all of his things, all other thoughts disregarded for the time being. There was only one focus now.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Yikes, a cliffhanger (sorry, not sorry). But I thought it was about time that we got some insight on one of the few people Jace respects. And who doesn't love a wise Imogen. So, sorry to kind of rain on the parade, but it'll all come together. I promise. Anyway, thanks for all of the support and here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your favorite ice-cream flavor? (Mine is cookie dough :))**


	12. Taking Risks

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed your break. I know having to go back to school must suck, but I hope this chapter will cheer you up (especially you Nicole). I had to do so much research for this chapter, you have no idea. But my beta, HeronFrayWood, was a lot of help. She literally rocks my socks. So, enjoy this chapter on behalf of both of us.**

 **Ps: You guys have some interesting ice cream preferences. I had to look up a few of them, but they sound amazing. Keep up with the reviewing! I always love reading them!**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (Scene 1)_

 _**Don't by Ed Sheeran (Scene 2)_

 _**Something Big by Shawn Mendes (Scene 3, pt. 1)_

 _**Young Blood by Bea Miller (Scene 3, pt. 2)_

* * *

Jace's foot pressed harder on the gas pedal as he weaved his way through traffic. There were too many cars, but that didn't stop him. Throwing caution to the wind, he drove even faster. It was easier for him to do since it wasn't exactly his car at stake. He'd left his behind, figuring that Clary would only use it to track him—and he couldn't have that. Not now. He had to do this alone.

He'd yet to tell anyone about his visits to the center and he wasn't going to start now. His parents didn't even know. It was something both him and Imogen kept secret. Her and Stephen didn't have the best relationship. The last time they visited her as a family had to be when he was a kid. Imogen hated the fact that he stuck her in a living center without her permission and, even though she's come to terms with it, her and Stephen have yet to repair their relationship. So when things got bad like this, Jace was the first to know. He was all she had left and he wouldn't leave her to handle this alone.

Another person honked their horn as he cut them off and if it weren't for his current dilemma, he would have found the situation somewhat humorous. But there was too much nervous tension flowing through him for him to even crack a grin. In reality, he was sort of pissed. This had to be the second time his grandmother had an attack in the past year and the doctors weren't doing a damn thing to help her. And Stephen had more than enough money to pay for a new treatment plan, but he'd dismissed the idea of investing in one. They were giving up on her, but Jace refused to do the same.

When he finally reached the Living Center, he didn't waste another second in getting inside. He quickly parked the car in a handicap spot in the front of the building. He'd already wasted enough time. Finding someone that would just lend him their car with no explanation was harder than he thought. He was able to make Alec cave, but not as fast as he'd hoped. It was like the universe was _trying_ to make this difficult for him.

As soon as he walked through the doors, he was hit with the smell of moth balls and cheap perfume. The walls were a dullish brown, not in the least bit comforting, but he couldn't have cared less. His eyes scanned the place, only seeing a few people. There was a young woman sitting behind the front desk, flipping through a magazine. Jace was in front of her in three quick strides.

The woman's gaze flicked up to him and her eyes widened when they reached his face. She cleared her throat and giggled nervously, shutting the magazine. This was one of those moments where he wished he weren't so stunningly attractive. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as her hand reached up to twirl a piece of her hair.

"And what can I do for you?" She asked, her tone flirty. She was probably so used to being surrounded by old people all day that seeing anyone in close proximity to her age was her only chance of social interaction. But Jace wasn't interested, not in the least. For one, she was too tall and even though her eyes were green, it wasn't the shade of green he wanted. And her hair didn't fall in soft waves or resemble fire. It was just . . . wrong.

"Imogen Herondale." Jace said, ignoring the woman's suggestive look. "Where is she?"

She grimaced. "Visiting hours actually just ended ten minutes ago. You could—"

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass about visiting hours?" He was trying to suppress his anger, but failing miserably. There was no way he would wait another day. He was here now and he would be damned if anyone stopped him. Clenching his fists, he said, "So why don't you tell me what temporary room they hauled her off to and there won't be a problem."

"You don't understand. I—"

"No, you don't understand." His eyes narrowed. "I will tear this place apart if I have to. You have no idea what it took for me to get here and I'm not leaving until I know for a fact that she's okay."

A look flashed across the woman's face as she raised a single brow. "Ahh, you must be Jace. The staff has told me a ton about you."

He focused on his breathing. "Then you probably know how serious I am. So, I'll ask one more time. Where is Imogen Herondale?"

She sighed. "The last I heard, she was in stable condition. Catarina—"

"Is right here."

Jace looked to his left to see Catarina Loss rushing over to them in a white lab coat, a clipboard tucked tightly into her side. The nervous look on her face only added to his worries. Removing himself front the front desk, he met her halfway.

"How is she?" He asked.

Catarina stopped in front of him and held her hand out, keeping him from advancing any further. "She was resting. The attack was mild, but it took a toll on her." She sighed. "The doctors think it was from too much stress and I don't think you causing a scene will help in that sense."

Jace glanced at the door to their left before meeting her gaze again. "I want to see her."

"You can." She stopped him again when he stepped forward. "But only if you control yourself. We don't need security getting involved again."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "There won't be a need for that. I can be civilized if it means I get to see her."

"Well alright then." Catarina sighed and held the clipboard to her chest, motioning for him to follow her through the door. "Follow me."

Nodding his head, Jace trailed behind her and tried his best to calm himself down. He didn't have the best temper. Once he got angry or frustrated about something, it was close to impossible to get him out of his own head. Sometimes it felt like he couldn't control himself when he got that way. He'd been hauled out of this place by security more times than he'd like to admit for letting his anger get the best of him. Not to mention the many times he'd been kicked off of the football field for getting into altercations with other players. Not that he started the altercations, but he always finished them.

There were only a select few people that could even attempt to calm him when he got in that state. Imogen was, of course, one of them. There was also Alec and Isabelle, but after what happened earlier, he knew he could add another name to that list. Jace had no idea how she was able to do it so quickly, but Clary was able to make his anger disappear with two simple words. He didn't understand how one person could affect him this much, but he couldn't deny that he liked it.

After a moment, Catarina stopped in front of a door, turning to him. "She was still sleeping when I called you. The doctors wanted her to get some more rest so, the most I can give you is thirty minutes."

Jace just wanted to get in there. "Thanks, Cat."

She nodded. "She made me promise to call you because she wasn't sure how bad it was going to be. But she's tough, I'll give her that."

He allowed himself to grin. "Yeah, that's Imogen for you."

"Well, don't let me hold you up any longer." She said, her tone soft. "Go ahead in. I'll come and get you when it's time."

He lifted his hand to the door knob. "Fair enough."

With that, he entered the room quietly, the door shutting with a soft click behind him. The sound still stirred his grandmother as she sighed from her spot on the small bed, the only sound in the room being the continuous beeps of her pulse oximeter. Her bed was elevated so she wasn't flat on her back, a single pillow behind her head. She looked so pale that Jace had to look away for a moment to breathe. He didn't like seeing her this way. It made him feel useless because there was nothing he could do to help.

"Jace?" Her voice was weak, strained.

Jace shook himself out of his daze and was at her bedside before he knew it. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her cold hand in his. "Yeah, it's me Nona."

Her gray eyes opened slowly and a small smile slid onto her face. "I was waiting for you."

He reached up and moved some of the dull blonde hair from her face. "I know. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a game today and there was traffic and that idiot of a desk agent wouldn't tell me where you were."

"Did you win at least?" She asked.

He nodded, his lips tipping up at one corner. "Of course we did, Nona."

She scoffed, weakly. "I see you've yet to find a girl to tame that ego of yours."

Jace allowed himself to chuckle. "Maybe it'll never be tamed."

She lifted her other hand and placed it on his arm. "Someone will tame it." She said. "And turn you into the gentleman that I know you are."

He shook his head. "I'm far from a gentleman."

"Not true," she said in a small voice. "You're a sweetheart when you want to be, and some young lady is going to bring that out of you. I know it."

Jace looked down as his mind was flooded with images of a certain redhead, a lazy smile appearing on his face. It felt weird talking to Imogen about things like relationships and feelings. He didn't really consider himself sweet or a gentleman, but a part of him wanted to be that way for Clary. To show her that being an asshole wasn't all there was to him.

Imogen raised her brows. "Or maybe some young lady already has . . ."

He grinned. "My lips are sealed."

"Bullshit." She murmured, her eyes closing as she swallowed dryly. "I can see it on your face. Who is she?"

His eyes wandered over to her dresser where a glass of water sat. Leaning forward, he picked up the glass and handed it to her. As she took a sip, he sighed and said, "It's complicated."

She handed the glass back to him. "Then make it uncomplicated."

"She's not like the girls I'm used to." He said. "I have to work ten times harder to get a smile or a laugh out of her. She's not making it easy for me, Nona, but there's something about her that just—I don't know . . . changes things."

She smiled. "Oh, I've been waiting for this day."

Jace raised a brow. "What day?"

She looked up at him, her gray eyes softening. "The day you let someone into your heart before your pants."

That was another thing about Imogen. She was blunt as hell. If she had something to say, she wouldn't sugarcoat it. It was probably why Jace was so honest.

He shook his head. "I don't think she wants my heart or my pants, Nona. She made it clear that she just wanted to be friends. Nothing more."

"But is that what you want?" She asked.

He shook his head again. "No."

"Then what's stopping you?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Tell her how you feel."

"Feelings aren't my strong suit." He said. "You know that."

"If you can tell me, you can tell her."

"It's not that simple." He couldn't exactly tell her the real reason why things were so complicated. Not unless he wanted her to have another attack. He was trying to reduce her stress levels, not make them through the roof. There was only so much he could tell her.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you can work around it." The skin around her eyes wrinkled as she smiled again. "I want to see you happy before I kick the bucket and I'm not going to let you being a goddamn pansy ruin it."

Jace stared at her, his lips parted in shock. "I . . ."

"I know why you're afraid to let people in, but what happened to your parents all those years ago, won't happen to you." She squeezed his hand when he tensed. "You can't spend your life thinking that it will."

He hung his head. "How can you be sure?"

"Because you're not like that." She said. "Mistakes were made, but that doesn't mean you have to follow in their footsteps. You can trust people, you know."

"I know I can," he sighed. "But what if I trust the wrong person? You saw what it almost did to my mom when my dad . . ." He trailed off, not wanting to remember. They'd all gotten past it, but things would never be the same. He was already scarred by it.

"But what if you trust the right person?" She asked, her tone not as weak as before. She was starting to sound like herself again. "You'll never find out unless you take that risk."

Jace's brows pinched together. "So, what you're saying is, I should ignore everything I've been telling myself for years and be upfront with her?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I made that part obvious."

He grinned. "You're a real smartass, Nona."

"I'm aware." She said, her eyes closing for a moment. "I just don't have time to beat around the bush."

Jace could tell that she was getting tired and—even if they did have more time—he wanted her to get the rest she needed.

"You should sleep." He said. "The doctors said you needed to rest anyway."

She shrugged. "It's what they all say."

His gaze drifted to the book sitting on her dresser. Removing the book from the dresser, he thrummed through it and said, "How about I read you something."

She shook her head. "I have a better idea."

He closed the book and put it back on the dresser. "And what's that?"

"It's about the young lady."

He smirked. "Is it now?"

She leaned back into her bed a little more, relaxing. "Could you tell me about her? Please?"

Grinning, Jace raised his grandmother's hand and placed a small kiss to the back of it. She knew he could never deny her anything, especially when she said please.

Chuckling, he said, "Sure, Nona."

.o.O.o.

"You idiots!" Clary yelled into her watch. "I asked you to do one thing! One thing!"

She was pacing the parking lot of the school. Herondale's car was in front of her, but he was nowhere in sight. She'd sensed that something was wrong when the game ended and had decided to do a quick perimeter search. And all she asked of the surrounding Agents was to keep an eye out on Jace while she looked around. She thought she could trust them with the simple task, but she was wrong. So wrong.

"We didn't think he would just disappear." One of them said.

Clary raked a hand through her hair.

"His car is still there isn't it?" Another one said. "Maybe he's still there."

Glancing around the empty field and parking lot, she scoffed. "If he was here, don't you think I would know it?"

"Look, we're sorry okay?" There was a sigh. "We'll find him."

Words couldn't describe how angry she was. "We better. Because if _anything_ happens to him . . ."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"You better hope for your sake that he is." Clary turned towards Herondale's car. Digging into her pocket for a spare key, she opened the door and slipped herself inside. She shoved the key into the ignition and started it up, quickly pulling out of the parking lot. "So just make yourselves useful and track his goddamn phone."

"We're on it."

Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. God, she was losing her mind. Where the hell could he have gone? If he was in any kind of danger—no, she couldn't think about that. Her only focus right now was finding him. And when she did, she was going to kill him. He should've known better than to hide things from her.

"Anything?"' She asked, impatiently. Her fingertips drummed against the steering wheel as she sat at a stop sign, waiting for them to point her in the right direction.

"We just got the coordinates." One of them said. "Sending them now."

She removed her phone from her pocket as it buzzed. It only took her a moment to memorize the location before she pressed harder on the gas. The engine purred as she shot forward. It was getting late and the roads were beginning to clear up, making it easier for her to get to where she had to go. She'd turned off her watch, not wanting to stay in contact with those morons. She would only yell at them some more just to calm her worries about Jace.

There was still this uneasy feeling that she had. It couldn't have been anything but a hunch, but she felt it—almost like a ringing in the back of her head. She guessed it was just instincts, but usually those were correct. At least her's always were. It was exactly why she needed to get Herondale home. It was the only safe place.

Clary groaned when she realized she had to go across a bridge to get there. But there were little to no cars on the bridge and she found herself going way over the speed limit as a result. Herondale definitely had a nice ride. It was probably just as fast as her bike—which was a good thing in this case. She needed something fast to make up for the already lost time.

Shifting the Porsche into high gear, Clary sped past cars, her face set in a determined glare. As she drove, she tried to remain optimistic. Pessimism would only make this situation worse. So, she told herself that she would see him soon and that he was perfectly okay. He'd just felt the need to do whatever this was alone. She would see those golden eyes and that annoying smirk of his again. She was sure of it.

After finally get off of the long bridge, she was able to spot a small building up ahead. It looked like a retirement home or a clinic. Changing gears, she slowed down and pulled her phone out again. She was in the right area, but she had no idea why Herondale would be at a place like this. There was something weird going on and she was going to find out what.

Clary slammed the door to Jace's Porsche as soon as she found a free parking spot. She rolled her eyes when she spotted a familiar car in the lot. Well, at least now she knew how he got here. She was on high alert as she burst through the doors, knowing that she wouldn't be rest assured until she saw him. The place was dull and lifeless, not offering any kind of comfort. It didn't look like the best place to live. There was a door up ahead and just as Clary was about to advance forward, she heard a voice call out from behind a desk.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Clary turned towards the woman. "Yes?" She asked. From the tracker, she knew that Jace was on the other side of that door. If this woman was planning on stopping her, she had another thing coming.

"Visiting hours are over."

Clary stared at the woman for a moment, her foot tapping on the floor. Laughing without humor, she walked up to the door and turned the knob. "Yeah, I don't care."

"Miss! You can't go in—"

The rest of her words were cut off when Clary closed the door behind her. Her eyes scanned the hall as she walked. There were doors on either side of the corridor and she had no doubts that Jace on the other side of one of them. It was only a matter of which one. A door opened to her right and she quickly turned down the hall, hiding herself. Her back was pressed against the adjacent wall as she peered out into the hallway.

Clary's gaze laded on a nurse with a clipboard tucked into her side. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who the nurse was speaking to. Relief washed over her at the sight of Herondale, but that relief soon turned into anger. She'd been worried as hell about him and there he was, not a scratch on him.

"So, I spoke with the doctors and it looks like they'll be keeping her under observation for a few more days."

Jace seemed to be paying close attention to what the nurse was saying, as if he were a responsible adult and not a teenage boy. "Will she be alright though?"

The nurse rested her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, she'll be alright." She gave him a small smile.

He released a relieved sigh. "Great."

"You should get going." She said. "Visiting hours ended a while ago."

He nodded. "I know, I've got to get home anyway."

"Okay." Her hand dropped from his shoulder. "I still have more rounds to make. You know the way out."

He moved to the side as she began walking back down the hallway. "Thanks, Cat." He called after her.

The nurse smiled, turning back to him. "You're welcome, sweetheart." Then she disappeared around the corner, leaving Clary alone with Jace.

Now that the nurse was gone, she removed herself from the wall and stood in the center of the hallway. Jace's back had been turned and when he turned around, his eyes fell on her and widened. Her fists were clenched at her sides. She could feel her blood boiling in her veins. There was no calming her down now.

Jace sighed. "Listen, Clary—"

But before he could finish that sentence, Clary was on him, slapping away at his chest. She could've hurt him a lot worse, but this was the only way she could relieve her anger without hurting him too much. But he deserved it for what he put her through.

"What the _hell_ did you think you were doing, disappearing like that?" She shoved him back.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I had to do this alone. I knew you would only follow me or stop me if I told you."

She shoved him again until his back was against the wall, shaking her head. "You don't get to just decide to do things alone anymore." He tried to move, but that only resulted in another shove. "God, you're such an immature, dimwitted, asshole!"

"Nothing happened!" He yelled, incredulously. "You see that I'm fine. I'm right here. So, why the hell are you so pissed?"

Her gaze locked with his as she attempted to control herself. She'd stopped assaulting him, her hands fisting into his shirt. "Because something could've happened to you." She said, her tone calmer than before as her anger faded. "And I wouldn't have been there to help."

Christ, couldn't he see that she cared?

He blinked. "What?"

"You heard what I said." She scoffed. "And unless you want me to kick your ass, we need to keep it moving." With that, she turned down the hall, back to towards the door she'd come through. She heard his footsteps close behind.

"Why?" He asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know." She pushed through the door and shot a glare to the woman behind the desk, not exactly liking the way she was looking at Jace.

"You don't know?" He whisper-shouted. "Well, that's reassuring."

"Oh, shut up." She said as they exited the building. "I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm."

He was right behind her now. "Well, I'm not in the mood for your attitude, but I seem to be getting it anyway, aren't I?"

She ignored his comment and continued towards his car. It was then that she noticed that he wasn't following her anymore. He'd broke off in the direction of the car he'd come with, but before he got too far, she grabbed his arm.

"This way." She said.

He looked skeptical, but he followed her nonetheless. His Porsche soon came into view and she heard him scoff.

"You _stole_ my car?"

"Borrowed would be more accurate." She said, rolling her eyes at him when he opened his mouth again. "I didn't have my bike and I needed something fast."

He glanced over his shoulder. "I can't just leave Alec's car here."

"I'll have someone take care of it." She said. "But for right now, I need you with me."

He looked conflicted, but after a moment he sighed, most likely knowing that she wasn't going to compromise.

"Fine." He muttered.

She watched as he dug into his pocket and retrieved his keys. Without another word, he unlocked the doors, allowing them to get inside. She heard him sigh before he put the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot.

Once they were on the road, Clary glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing that the building was still in sight. Biting her lip, she said, "Can I at least ask what you were doing back there?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, his gaze still focused on the road ahead. "I was visiting my grandmother." He said simply. "Turns out she had a mild heart attack, but she's fine now."

God, she could only imagine what had been going through his head. She turned her head towards the window, not knowing what to say now that she got the truth.

Jace scoffed. "You're seriously mad at me for going to see my sick grandmother? Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"I'm not mad at you for seeing her." She sighed. "I'm mad at you for not telling me."

"I told you, it was something I had to do alone."

She was about to retort when her watch began beeping loudly. It was like an alarm being set off.

"What the hell is that?" Jace asked.

"Nothing good."

He turned back to the road as she clicked a button on the side of the watch, turning on her communication with the surrounding Agents.

"Agent Morgenstern." She said into the watch.

"We've spotted two BMW's just outside of the bridge. And by the looks of it, they aren't friendly."

"Is that all?" She asked, her demeanor already changing to that of an Agent.

"There's no plates and the windows are tinted. So, if I were you, I would load up."

Cursing under her breath, Clary looked around, not seeing the cars just yet. She knew something like this was going to happen. She'd felt it.

"How many feet?" She asked.

"I'd say about ten thousand, but they're moving fast."

That gave her five minutes. Tops.

"Okay." She was already removing her gun from her jeans. "Keep me updated."

"Copy."

Then she turned off her end of their communication and turned to Jace slowly. From the uneasy look on his face, she knew that he understood. Something inevitable was about to go down, but she accepted the challenge. And when she spoke, her tone was calm, controlled.

"We've got company."

.o.O.o.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jace turned to see Clary feeling around his floor boards. She looked composed, just like she always did. But Jace was far from that. He wasn't prepared for whatever it was that was about to happen. All he had planned for tonight was a shower and some sleep, but it didn't look like he was getting either of those any time soon.

She lifted his floor mat. "Looks like Starkweather just sent his first round of goons."

He kept driving, but the bridge seemed endless, even if there wasn't another car in sight. "What do you think they want?"

She snorted. "To kill you."

Jace stared at her. "In what universe is that funny?"

"I wasn't laughing." She said, her hands still working on his floor. "I just think their intentions are obvious. Why else would they follow you onto an empty bridge? To invite you over to their place for tea?"

He ignored her sarcasm, knowing that she was just using it make light of the situation. "Is there a reason why you're tearing up my floor boards?"

"I'm looking for something—oh, here it is." She pulled a briefcase from the floor and placed it onto her lap. "We're going to need more reinforcements."

Okay, this girl was insane. "Are you saying that a suitcase full of weapons has been in my car for God knows how long?"

"Yes." She opened the case and withdrew a few guns with silencers. There was also a few grenades that he could see from the corner of his eye. "I told you, I'm always prepared."

"Someone could've found that, you know."

"Not likely." She said as she finished loading another clip. "Considering the only other person that sat in this seat since I put the case in here has the disposition of a fish."

"Five thousand feet." A voice said through her watch.

Jace glanced into the rearview mirror, but he didn't see anything. He heard a soft rustling to his right and before he could tell what was happening, Clary had crossed the console and situated herself onto his lap, straddling him. His eyes widened without his control, his shock taking over.

"Woah, woah, woah." He said, watching as she picked up a gun from the case. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm lessening," she slammed the clip into the gun, "the possibility," she cocked it, "of you getting hit by a stray bullet."

Not that he wanted her to move, but she couldn't have possibly expected him to stay focused on driving if she was sitting on his freaking lap. It would take an incredible amount of self control—something that seemed to always disappear around her.

 _Focus on the road, Jace. The road._

"So, how well can you drive this thing?" She asked.

He couldn't help but smirk. "As well as I can attract the female population."

She rolled her eyes. "Just keep it steady and do what I say."

"Four thousand feet."

"One last thing," Clary said, reaching into her pocket to get a small card. She handed it to him as their gazes met. "If I die, call this number and they'll send in a replacement Agent to look after you."

He stared at her. "But that's not really . . . plausible. Right?"

She shrugged, as if her _life_ was something as disposable as a gum wrapper or a soda can. "I don't know, Herondale. I'm not psychic."

"But those guys," he said, shaking his head. "They're not as good as you. We can make it through this."

"That's what I'm hoping for, but it's better to be safe than sorry." She said. "What's important is that _you_ make it out of this alive."

"And you." He corrected, not able to even look at the card as he slipped it into his pocket. He wouldn't be needing it anyway—or at least, that was what he was telling himself.

"Two thousand feet."

Jace's tensed at the voice. He just hoped that all of this didn't go to shit. Christ, just the thought of both of them not coming out of this alive made him want to pass out, but he had a job to do and he couldn't let those thoughts affect him. It was obvious that she wasn't allowing it to affect her. He could be just as in controlled if he tried and he would.

Clary picked up another gun and used his shoulder to slam the clip inside, keeping her gaze locked on the vehicles behind him. They were gaining on them, even when Jace shifted gears and pushed the car faster. They were doing eighty right now and that was two times over the limit.

"Five hundred feet."

"Don't even think about passing out." She glanced at him, a gun in both of her hands. "You've got that look in your eyes."

"I'm not going to pass out," he said. "But excuse me for feeling a little stressed out because someone's currently trying to kill me."

"Don't be dramatic."

He scoffed. "Don't . . . don't be _dramatic_? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Yeah, that's what people tend to do when they speak."

"One hundred feet."

It was then that Jace saw the white headlights approaching. The windows were way too tinted, making it impossible to even attempt to recognize a face.

"How are we looking?" She asked him.

He glanced at the speedometer. "We're at eighty five."

"Sounds good." Her elbow hit a button on his door, lowering both windows and he tried not to watch as the wind blew her hair to the side. Placing both guns on his shoulders, she reached up and tied her hair into a bun. If anything, that made it even worse because now he could see her neck and shoulders, and those goddamn collar bones.

"Fifty feet and counting."

Clary pressed a button on her watch. "Shut down the bridge. No one else gets in." She said. "And someone call the cleaning crew. This is going to get . . . messy."

"Copy."

Then she turned it off and looked back up at Jace, removing the guns from his shoulders. With a sigh, she said, "It's showtime."

Seeing that the cars were quickly approaching, Jace turned back to her, seeing something in her green eyes that wasn't there before. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about the way she was looking at him. Almost as if she were nervous.

Raising his free hand, he tucked a curly red tendril behind her ear and offered her a reassuring smirk. "We got this, Tiger."

Her eyebrows rose for a fraction of a second, but then she nodded, her confidence now returned and rolling off of her in waves. She had her guns pointed upward, held tightly against her chest. Now she was owning her inner Agent.

There was only another slice of silence before he heard it. The sound carried through the air like a wave, sending both him and Clary into action. Switching gears, Jace lurched forward, hearing three more shots as he did, but Clary had yet to fire. One of the BMW's was in front of the other and when Jace looked out of the rearview mirror, he was able to see an arm reach out of the passengers side, a gun aimed towards them.

It was then that Clary raised to her knees and leaned out of the window, her gun now facing the approaching vehicles. She fired four times and he heard the sound of shattering glass, but the car hadn't slowed. And to make matters worse, there were more arms now, which meant more guns. The cars were still gaining on them, even as he reached ninety miles per hour, then one hundred. There were more shots on each side and he could hear them ricocheting past them over the wind.

Clary shot a few more times and ducked back inside. Her eyes were sparkling, most likely from the adrenaline rush she was getting. One of the cars was currently unloading a clip on them. Jace tried his best to swerve the Porsche, but he felt a few bullets hit the back. But considering the fact that they were still moving, he guessed nothing important was hit.

"Hey," she called out over the noise.

Jace noticed that she'd shot out the headlights on both vehicles and was now working on the actual passengers. He only raised a brow in response.

She stuck her head out of the window before turning back to him. "You don't happen to have a personal connection with that back window, do you?"

He shifted gears again. "No, it's a window. Why?"

She raised her gun. "No reason." Then she began to fire. The glass shattered and soon there was nothing left, leaving the back of the car completely open.

Jace had a good feeling that he would be needing a new car after this, but that was the least of his worries right now. He would ride the damn subway if it meant that they came out of this alive.

The sound of Clary's gun brought him back to attention. She was shooting straight back this time. He watched as a small grin slipped onto her face, her eyes narrowed in focus. The vehicle behind them was getting closer and closer, but by the look on her face, he figured that was exactly what she wanted. Aiming the gun, she pulled the trigger, releasing a single shot. His gaze shot to the mirror as he watched the bullet hit it's mark. She'd aimed for the tire, making the car take a sharp turn off course and into the jersey wall to it's left. It veered up into the air and landed upside down with a loud crunch that sent tremors through the road. It was the craziest thing he'd ever seen.

But Clary didn't stop there as she continued to unload her gun. She pulled the trigger, one, twice, three times, just one after the other. Then the BMW went up in flames, an explosion sounding throughout the entire strip soon afterward. He couldn't see anything for a moment because of the light, but then everything turned to smoke.

"Holy shit." Jace said as he sped forward, trying to avoid the smoke and debris.

"We're not done yet." Clary spoke up as she slammed another clip into her gun. She cocked the hammer and aimed it forward again, waiting.

Looking more closely, Jace was able to see the other car emerging from the smoke and fire. He groaned and shifted gears, seeing as though they wouldn't be slowing down any time soon. The car was vastly approaching, lessening the distance he'd created in no time. She was right; they weren't done yet.

The BMW moved into the right lane and Jace drifted over to the left. He didn't know how many shots were fired from either car, but after a few moments, he found that they were still in the same predicament. They needed to approach this at a new angle. That was the only way they would get the upper hand.

Clary seemed to be thinking the same thing when she faced him again. Her chest was rising and falling faster than before. He could tell that she wanted this to be over just as much as he did. She closed her eyes for a moment, no doubt assessing their options. When she opened them, she glanced around, her eyes landing on the case beside them. She picked up a grenade and turned back to him, catching his questioning look.

"Downshift when I say so." She said.

He eyed the grenade, warily. It was risky, but he trusted her. Nodding his head, he rested his free hand on the gear shift, awaiting her cue. She'd stopped firing and so had the others, but it was far from over. There was no telling how much money those guys had been promised if they got the job done. It was probably a shit-load or they would've backed out a while ago. Especially seeing what happened to the other guys.

The car was about twenty feet away with both windows lowered. They only had about two more miles until they reached the end of the bridge, which meant they had to act fast.

"Clary?" He asked as the BMW got closer.

Her gaze was focused. "Steady . . ."

He could barely hear her over the blood rushing in his ears, but he did. Not that he agreed with waiting this thing out. He didn't understand why she couldn't just throw the damn thing already.

"Clary." He said a little louder.

"Not yet." She snapped.

He breathed through his nose, trying to stay calm and centered. His gaze was focused on the BMW as it closed in. It wasn't until it was no more than ten feet away that he heard Clary's voice.

"Now."

Jace tightened his grip on the gear shift as he downshifted, his foot slowly coming off of the clutch as they slowed down. The engine revved, shaking the car beneath them. This was it.

Now that they'd slowed, the BMW had no choice but to pass them. It was like everything that followed happened in slow motion. His eyes followed every movement. Clary reacted quickly as the car approached the side of his Porsche. Turning his head slightly, he was able to see two men dressed in suits and sunglasses to hide their identity.

The driver had his gun raised and before he pulled the trigger, Jace felt a hand against his chest, pushing him back into his seat. Then the guy fired three times and he could've sworn he saw each bullet as they passed. Both his and Clary's eyes widened as the bullets passed between them and he realized that, if it weren't for Clary quickly throwing her head back, she would've been hit.

With one hand, she aimed the gun and shot the driver in the head, while she used her teeth to pull the pin of the grenade. Only a millisecond passed before she threw the grenade, timing it just right. It landed inside of the BMW just as the passenger attempted to take control of the wheel. Jace shifted gears again, knowing that they didn't have much time until that thing went off. The BMW slammed into the wall of the bridge and stopped completely, allowing them to get away.

The explosion reverberated over the bridge and was as loud as a thunder clap during a hailstorm. Windows shattered as smoke and fire rushed out. There had to have been thousands of pieces of glass, showering down on the road and ocean below. He watched as the smoke rose from the car, changing shape, and cackling with light. It made him wonder how such a small device could cause such great damage.

Once they'd gotten far enough from the scene, Jace came off the gas and pulled off of the road. His breathing was shallow and he couldn't get his heart to stop hammering against his chest. The same question was running through his head like a broken record.

 _What the fuck?_

He felt hands grab his face and then he was staring into a pair of widened emerald green eyes. Her eyes were scanning his face, his chest, everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Her tone was worried, frantic even.

He couldn't speak, couldn't move. Her hands were on him, thumbs brushing over the planes of his cheeks. The look in her eyes was unlike anything he'd ever seen coming from her. There were so many emotions swirling behind her irises and, if he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was scared. It was then that he lost all resolve.

Maybe it was the fact that his emotions were still running high from tonight's events. Or maybe it was the fact the girl that'd been driving him crazy for the past couple of weeks was currently sitting on his lap, looking like an avenging angel. Or maybe . . . just maybe it was the fact that he'd almost lost her.

Bracing himself against the possibility that what he was about to do could ruin everything, he made the decision to take the risk. Because, right now, his life was a shit storm of explosions and chaos. He wasn't the same guy that he was two weeks ago. Nothing about his life was normal anymore. Things have changed and he needed something good for once. Something real.

Before he could overthink it or have his window of opportunity close, Jace lifted his hands and placed them on her hips, pulling her flush against him. He felt her fingers tense on his jaw just before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. A soft gasp escaped her just as their lips met and Jace felt like he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. But then he felt her relax into him as her hands gripped his shoulders, and she was kissing him back.

They'd been building up to this for weeks and damn was it worth the wait. The kiss heightened every sense and lit up every cell, reaching something deep inside of him. It was an explosion of electricity and warmth. His arms wrapped around her as their lips moved together in seemingly perfect sync. After a moment, she leaned further into him as her grip on his shoulders loosened, her hands slowly traveling up his neck and twisting into his hair.

Jace felt his own grip lessening on her hips as one of his hands snaked up her spine and smoothed over the soft skin of her neck, feeling her shiver as he did. That was all the encouragement he needed to reach up and remove the tie from her hair, allowing the soft waves to tumble down around them. With one hand around her waist and the other mingling in her hair, he opened his mouth slightly against hers, just wanting to taste her, but not trying to force it.

But to his surprise, Clary parted her lips fully against him and tugged gently on his hair, drawing him closer. Jace couldn't stop the groan that worked it's way up his throat at the taste of her. It was all sweetness and fire and her. And God was it amazing.

He'd been wrong. So wrong. Kissing wasn't just kissing. It could be more than that if it was with the right person. He realized that now. This was different from any other experience he'd had with a girl. Girls had always pulled and yanked and grabbed at him, just taking what they wanted from him while they still could because they knew he wouldn't be sticking around. But everything about this moment with Clary was slow, and soft, and careful. It wasn't about taking; not even close.

Both of his hands slid back to her hips and tightened as she molded herself into him, their tongues intermingling as their mouths moved together. Her hands had smoothed over the hard planes of his chest, her touch more delicate than he'd ever felt. And when she pulled away for a breath, he didn't stop. He trailed his lips across her jaw, placing the smallest of kisses in his wake. Once he reached her throat, he continued, placing open mouthed kisses to the creamy skin. He grinned when he reached her collar bone and he couldn't resist taking the skin between his lips, nibbling lightly and making her gasp.

"Jace," his name was nothing but a breath. Her hands twisted back into his hair and he had to say that it felt amazing.

"Hmmm?" He hummed against her skin. She didn't say his name often, but hearing her say it like that almost drove him over the edge. He wanted to hear her say it again. Over and over.

She tugged on his hair, bringing his face back to hers. His gaze fell on her face as he took her in. Her eyes had softened, her face was flushed, and her lips were a darkened shade of pink from their kiss.

She was beautiful.

Clary leaned in and placed a small kiss to his lips before leaning her forehead against his. Their gazes hadn't wavered from each other, not for a single second. Not knowing what to say, he removed his hands from her hips and lifted them to her face. After a moment, she mimicked his hold, swiping her thumbs back and forth along his cheeks.

A rustling sound came from her watch, then a voice said, "Agent?"

Not tearing her gaze from him, she pressed something on her watch. "Yes?"

"Is everything okay?" The voice asked.

"Everything's good." She said, her gaze flicking to Jace's lips for the briefest moment. "Really good."

He couldn't stop the smirk from creeping onto his face.

"Great." There was a pause. "And again, we're sorry about the—"

But Jace would never know because Clary turned the watch off completely, her attention now back on him. She removed her forehead from his and leaned back to look at him fully, her gaze searching.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, surprised that he was able to find his voice. That kiss pretty much did him over.

She looked down before meeting his gaze again. "What was that?"

"The kiss?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"That," he said, resting his hands back onto her waist, bringing her back to him. "Was me taking a risk." He stated simply. "What was it to you?"

She sighed. "I guess that was me, dropping my shield and going for it." Her hands slid around his neck as she finally took a look around, her eyes snapping back to his after a moment. "We need to get going."

"Wait a minute." He stopped her. "Shouldn't we talk about this?"

She shook her head. "Not now."

He furrowed his brows. "Why not?"

"We just can't."

"But—"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, quickly shutting him up. When she pulled away, she brought her hands back up to his face, making him look at her. "We'll talk later, okay? But for now, I need to get you home where it's safe."

He sighed and nodded. "Promise we'll talk?"

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Cross my heart."

"Okay."

Then he released her and allowed her to remove herself from his lap. She placed her guns back into the case before she shut it and placed it onto the floor, situating herself back into the passenger seat. He felt the loss of warmth instantly as he shifted gears again, pulling out onto the road.

They rode in silence and Jace couldn't help but think that he screwed up somehow. He didn't know what she would say when they got home. Would she try to change his mind? Would this just be a one time thing? Jace knew what he wanted, but what she wanted was a mystery to him. He didn't know if this was just a flash in the pan or something more. It was driving him insane.

Clary wasn't looking at him. She'd turned towards the window, leaning against her propped hand. That wasn't a good sign. Right?

But before he could wrack his mind over it anymore, he felt something brush his hand. He'd been gripping the gear shift like a lifeline, but he stopped the second he felt her hand over his. Jace could only watch as she removed his hand from the gear shift and slowly laced it with hers. It was so small and pale in comparison, but it seemed to mold with his. Like it was meant to be there.

Jace allowed himself to breathe, his mind clearing of all previous thoughts. Glancing over at her, he was able to see the small smile on her face and after giving his hand a small squeeze, she continued to look out of the window. That was all the reassurance he needed to stay calm. Even though he had no idea what tomorrow would bring, there was one thing that he could guarantee.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Yay! Clace! Are you guys freaking out? (I know you are) So, we got to dig a little deeper into Jace and, yes, there is a reason why he acts the way he does when it comes to girls. You'll find out why later on, and you'll also find out why Clary is the way she is. We're nowhere near done, my lovelies. This story has just begun ;) But for now, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your favorite color? And be specific, like emerald, or sapphire, or crimson. (Mine favorite color happens to be white. There's just something about the simplicity of the color that draws me in. Weird, I know.)**


	13. Giving In

**THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Literally, what is happening right now? You guys are so amazing. I truly wasn't expecting this story to do that well, but you guys seem to love it. Words can''t describe how thankful I am for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. Like I said before, without you guys, I'm just a sixteen year old girl with a laptop and a pile of books. So, thanks for allowing me to share this story with you, here's the next chapter.**

 **Also wanted to say thanks to HeronFrayWood for checking this chapter out. Keep being awesome :)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Perfect Picture by Bea Miller (Scene 1)_

 _**Catastrophic by Armors (Scene 2)_

 _**Hide & Seek by Amber Run (Scene 3)_

* * *

His hands were on her: one gripping the curve of her hip, the other holding the side of her face. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, allowing him to pull her closer and closer until there wasn't an inch between them. Their lips moved together in a slow rhythm, mouths closed. Clary didn't know exactly how they'd gotten into this predicament or why she was allowing it to continue, but it felt way too good to stop.

She still had a lot to do. After what happened tonight, she knew that she had to contact the Agency and possibly type up a report of what happened. It was protocol. But her train of thought had been lost the minute they got home. It had to have been the second the door closed, that Jace closed in on her, giving her his signature smirk before he leaned down and kissed her. Again. And just like the first time, she was lost in his touch, his mouth, his warmth. He was turning her into such a girl, but at the moment, she didn't care.

She'd tried so hard to bury her feelings for him. She really did. But she couldn't deny what was blatantly obvious anymore. There was just something about this Golden Boy that sparked something within her. He made her feel things she's never felt before. Like her walls were capable of being knocked down. Like she was capable of being happy. She didn't understand it for the life of her, but she didn't want it to end. But . . . then again, they really needed to talk and doing this wasn't helping with her thought process.

Attempting to put some space between them, she slid her hands to his shoulders and pushed only the slightest bit. He groaned, his grip tightening like a kid that didn't want to do away with his favorite toy. And as much as she would have liked to continue, they had a lot to discuss.

"Jace—"

"One more." He murmured against her lips. His hand left her waist and joined the other, both now cupping her face.

Clary couldn't stop the smile from slipping onto her face as he placed one last chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled away afterward, his eyes closing for a moment, jaw clenching with restraint.

She looked up at him. "Done?"

His eyes opened, instantly locking with hers before they fell to her lips once more. "Maybe . . ."

With a snort, she reached up and removed his hands from her face, setting them at his sides. "Well, in order for us to talk, you're going to have to stop."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "You're right." He sighed. "It won't be easy, but I think I can manage."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him, trailing up the stairs. "Just come on."

With a soft chuckle, he followed after her. She continued walking up the stairs, down the hall, and didn't stop until she reached the door to her bedroom. Twisting the knob, she stepped inside and took a few steps into the room. She raised a brow when she didn't hear Jace behind her and turned to see him still in the doorway, not crossing the threshold.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He glanced around. "I'm trying to figure out if this is some kind of test."

"A test?"

He nodded, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Yeah. Who am I to know that this place isn't booby trapped or something?"

Sometimes Clary wondered why she wanted to kiss him one minute and strangle him the next. It was weird. So weird.

"Just get in here, you ass." She said, biting back a grin.

Shrugging, he stepped forward. "As you wish." Making his way over to her bed, he took a seat on the edge and leaned forward, running a hand through his hair. His golden gaze flicked up to her, his eyes narrowing for a moment before a small grin broke out over his face. She had no idea what he was grinning about, but by the way he was looking at her, she could make the guess that it was her. Only now, she didn't cringe away from the thought; she he accepted it. Liked it.

Removing her gun from her jeans, she took the clip out and set both pieces on her dresser. Her heart rate had picked up now that he was waiting. There was no more hiding away. Everything was going to be put out on the line: his feelings, her feelings, what they wanted to make this. She didn't know if she could go through with it. There were so many risks—more than both of them couldn't even imagine—and the last thing she wanted was for this to blow up in their faces. She couldn't do that to him. But she'd seen how frustrated it made him—or both of them—when she continuously denied him. It was obvious that whatever this was, wasn't something they could just avoid. Not after what happened tonight.

Taking a deep breath, Clary turned back around and slowly walked over to him. She couldn't believe that he was making her nervous. She _never_ got nervous. These feelings were new to her, and getting used to them would be harder than she thought. She just had no idea what the hell she was doing anymore. These were parts of being a teenager that she'd yet to experience.

Once she stood in front of Jace's sitting form, she looked at him, trying to calm her nerves, but only seeming to make them worse. Feeling stupid, she glanced away, closing her eyes briefly.

"Hey," she felt him reach up and tuck her hair behind her ear. Her eyes opened and she was staring into pools of gold. His hand lingered on the side of her face. "We don't have to do this tonight, you know? It's fine if you need some time to think." He dropped his hand and used it to rub the back of his neck. "I know it must have thrown you off a little when I—when we—shit," he let out a breath and she guessed she wasn't the only one who was nervous. "What I'm trying to say is, we don't have to rush this."

Clary shook her head. "No. We've waited long enough." She took a step forward until she was between his legs, her hands going around his neck. "Let's talk."

"Okay." His throat bobbed as he swallowed. "I'm sure you have some questions."

"A lot actually." She said, truthfully. "But how about we start with this one." She bit her lip, exhaling through her nose before continuing. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Wow, getting straight to the point." He shook his head, a small grin tugging at his lips. "Well, I didn't exactly plan to do it. It just, kind of . . . happened. Not that I haven't wanted to do it for a while now, because I have."

There was a small flip in Clary's stomach.

He looked up at her. "And back there . . . I could've lost you, Clary. And I wasn't okay with that—especially with you not knowing how I felt about you. So, I guess you could say that I kissed you because I needed you to know."

Clary leaned forward. "And what exactly do you feel, Jace?"

"I don't know what it is, but it's strong. Really strong." He said. "I turn into someone else when I'm around you—someone that I actually like being. I'm not just a jock or a player, I'm just . . . me."

"I know what you mean." She said. "Sometimes when we get to talking like this, I forget what I'm really here for. I forget that I'm not supposed to let myself _feel_." Sighing, she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. "I'm not supposed to care about you this much, but I do. At first, it was just about getting the job done and proving myself to the Agency. Nothing more. But I didn't expect this. I didn't expect _you_."

His hands slid to her waist as he pulled her closer. "I didn't expect you either." He said. "To be honest, I thought you were going to be some stiff, robotic, guy that only spoke in codes. Or a three hundred pound bodyguard."

"You watch way too much TV."

He grinned. "I know."

They were quiet for a moment before she spoke up again, only this time in a whisper.

"Jace?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

She looked down at herself then back to him. "What is this?"

He shook his head. "I haven't got a goddamn clue." He said. "But I know what I want it to be."

"And what's that?" She asked tentatively.

Letting out a slow breath, he reached up and cupped her face. "I want it to be more. As much as I enjoyed those moments when we bumped heads, I feel like we were using it as a way to ignore what we felt. To make sure we played things safe." He closed his eyes for a moment. "But I don't want to play things safe anymore. Being with you like this . . . it feels right. I don't know what's going to happen after today, but if you want to see where it goes, we can just take it one step at a time."

Clary didn't know if the tightening in her chest was a good thing or a bad thing, but it was there. And it was making her feel so much at once that she had no idea what to do. So, she just said what was on her mind, not caring if it was the wrong thing to say.

"I want it to be more too, but there's just so many risks." She sighed. "I mean, if the Agency found out, they could pull me from the mission. Not to mention, I'm not . . ." Her throat closed over the words, not allowing her to finish. There was so much that she'd ignored, but it was all coming to the surface.

"You're not what?" He asked, his gaze searching hers.

Her hands lifted to circle around his wrists, pulling his hands from her face. He watched a she did it, a small crease forming between his brows. She knew she must have been confusing the hell out of him, but she needed to get this out. And she wouldn't be able to do that if he was holding her like that. It was way too distracting.

Not wanting to lose the contact completely, she held his face between her palms and continued, her eyes closing. "I'm not good for you—for anyone, really. I've done things—seen things—that no person should ever have to. Things that'll probably change the way you feel about this. About me."

Jace was quiet for a moment, and when he did speak, his voice was hollowed. "You and me both."

Her eyes opened. "What?"

A look flashed over his face, but Clary only caught a glimpse of it before he cleared his throat and looked down. "It's nothing."

It wasn't "nothing", but who was she to press? Lifting his head back up, she caught his gaze and held him there. "It's okay." She said. "I get it."

Jace sighed. "It's just, my life isn't as perfect as everyone makes it out to be. I've been through some pretty messed up stuff. My perspective on relationships, feelings, and trust were changed because of it, but now I feel like maybe I can change them again. To something positive this time."

"I just don't want to burden you." She said. "Being with someone like me isn't easy."

"Well, maybe I'm done with easy." He leaned in closer. "I want this, Clary. You're not going to convince me otherwise. The good, the bad; I'll take it all if it means that things don't have to go back to the way they were."

Clary shook her head, wanting to just give in, but wanting him to understand. Her arms slid back around his neck. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Possibly." He shrugged. "But we've already established that I'm a disobedient asshole." He said, his hands moving to her waist as he smirked. "I hardly ever do what I'm told, Tiger. You, of all people, should know this."

She sighed. "You're not going to give up on this, are you?"

"Not unless you tell me I don't have a chance." He said. "Just say the words."

Biting her lip, she said, "I can't do that."

"Then stop worrying and just let yourself feel what you're feeling." He lifted his chin, his lips hovering just centimeters away from hers. "Right now. No regrets, no risks, just you and me."

Not able to fight it anymore, Clary reached up and twisted one of her hands into his hair, pulling his lips to hers. He got to show her earlier, but now it was her turn. His fingers flexed on her waist just before his arms encircled her completely and she found herself molding into him as their lips moved together. She was only acting on instincts, not really having the experience—if any—to even attempt to make him feel half of what she'd felt back there. Jace clutched her tighter, but before things could go any further, she pulled away. Both of their breaths were coming out shallow, their chests rising and falling quickly. Clary buried both of her hands in his hair, her heart hammering against her chest.

"I want this too." She breathed. "It's risky as hell, but I—I'm willing to try."

"Are you sure?" Jace whispered.

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He let out what Clary could only assume was a relieved sigh. But even if she said the words, she still needed him to confirm it.

"And what about you?" She asked. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "As sure as I'll ever be."

"Okay." Clary glanced down before meeting his gaze again. "But just so you know, I've never done anything like this before. I don't know the first thing about being with someone or anything close to that."

Jace furrowed his brows. "You mean, you've never had a . . ."

"Boyfriend." She finished, feeling an unfamiliar heat pool into her cheeks. "Nope. Never had one."

"That's hard to believe." He said.

"The Agency doesn't advise it. But even if I'd grown up differently, I don't think it would've made a difference in that . . . context."

"What are trying to say, Clary?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jace. Look at me." She tried to hide the insecureness from her voice, but by the way Jace quirked a brow, she knew he noticed that something was off.

He reached up tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, catching her gaze. "I _am_ looking at you."

She sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Before tonight, I've never even held a guy's hand, let alone dated one."

"And what about that kiss?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Intuition, I guess."

One corner of his mouth lifted up in a discernible half-grin. "Well, you have some damn good intuition."

That same heat returned to her cheeks. "You're an idiot."

He chuckled. "I'm serious. It was good." His voice lowered as his gaze dropped to her lips. "Really good."

She raised a brow. "How do I know you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I may be a lot of things, Clary." His gaze lifted back to hers. "But I'm not a liar."

"Okay." She said. "I'll take your word for it."

He smirked. "But hey, if you're feeling like you could use a little more . . . practice. I would gladly assist in that department."

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

He nodded, leaning forward. "Yeah."

Clary watched, amused, as he leaned in closer. And right before their lips met, she pulled away. Grinning at his frown, she leaned forward until her face was in front of his.

"As much as I would love to get a lesson from the ultimate Casanova," she said. "There's something I have to do that requires me to think." With that, she pulled away completely and trailed over to her desk where her laptop was. Picking it up, she walked back over to her bed and took a seat next to Jace.

"Is it about what happened tonight?" He asked. "With the whole car chase thing?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Whenever something 'interesting' happens, I have to type up a report. It's just the formalities and all that crap, but I don't really have a say in the matter." She glanced over at him as she powered up her laptop. "You don't have to stick around, you know. I'm sure you want to get cleaned up."

He raised a brow and lifted the collar of his shirt to his nose, taking a whiff. "Why? Do I stink?"

She grinned. "No. You smell like you always do."

"Oh?"

Clary didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking. She rolled her eyes, her fingers moving quickly over the laptop as she decoded it. "You don't know your own cologne?"

"I would if I wore any." He said. "I don't own any cologne. So, what you smell is all me, Tiger."

"Of course."

"Would it make you feel better if I said you smell good too?" He asked.

She snorted as she unlocked the laptop. "I'm pretty sure I smell like gunpowder."

He chuckled. "Not even close."

"Oh, do tell."

"I don't know what it is." He said. "But it drives me insane." His head dipped to her shoulder as he brushed his lips across her skin. "Just like you."

Clary shivered. "Remember that thing I said about needing to think? Yeah, I can't do that when you're doing—" she gasped when he nibbled on her skin, teasingly. " _That_."

Jace laughed and pulled away from her, quickly going to his feet. "But you're right. I could use a shower."

She looked up at him. "You so did that on purpose."

"Did what?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You distracted me."

He didn't look sorry about it. Not even a little. Smirking, he said, "Well, if you want a little break, you could always join me."

She opened her mouth, but he beat her to it.

"Let me guess." He chuckled. "Only in my dreams?"

She looked back down at her laptop, shaking her head. "Now we're on the same page." She said. "Now, get out so I can get this done."

"Hmmm." He shoved his hands into his pockets and took a few steps back, but still making no move to go to her door. "I'm not sure if I want to yet."

Clary's gaze turned skyward. "Is it possible for you _not_ to be an ass for—I don't know—ten minutes?"

Jace shook his head. "It wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

"Jace, please." She said, pleading with him. "Please get out before I kick your ass."

"Fine, I'll go." With one last chuckle, he turned towards her door. A weird feeling bubbled within her, and before she could stop herself, she'd set her laptop to the side and stood.

"Wait." She said.

Jace turned on his heel, brows raised.

Clary lost her train of thought for a moment before she recovered. Clearing her throat, she glanced at the floor before meeting his gaze. "I just wanted to say that I know this won't be easy, but I think . . . I think you could be good for me."

He stood there silently for a moment, his golden eyes boring into her emerald green ones. And then in a few short strides, he was standing in front of her, holding her face between his palms. Clary was only able to inhale once before his lips were on hers. But there was something about the way he kissed her this time. It slower, softer. Like he was trying to savor the moment and keep them there for as long as he could. Because there was no telling what would happen when they went back out there.

The days to follow could be chaotic or absolute hell. But right now, they were safe. There was no Starkweather, no Agency, just him and her. His were hands cupping her face as if she were made of glass, a delicacy she wasn't used to. No one's ever seen her as something to be careful with, but things with Jace were different. He could have so much more than this, but he chose her. For some crazy, stupid reason, he chose her. And for some even crazier, stupider reason, she chose him too.

When Jace pulled away, it was slow, tentative. And when their gazes met again, he smiled. Not a half-grin, not a smirk, an actual smile. The look suited him. He should do it more often.

"Clary?" He said.

She wrapped her hands around his wrists. "Yeah?"

There wasn't a moment of hesitation.

"I think you could be good for me too."

.o.O.o.

If Jace could've had a do-over Friday, he wouldn't have changed a thing. Not a goddamn thing. Yeah, what happened to his grandmother sucked and getting shot at wasn't one of his best moments, but he would gladly put himself through it all again if he got the same outcome. If he got that _kiss_ again. Because right now, Jace felt better than he had in days, weeks, maybe even months. He found himself grinning at the weirdest moments. God, this girl was turning him into some sappy douchebag.

He'd hardly been able to sleep after he'd left Clary's room that night. Just knowing that she was right across the hall had sidetracked him enough to lose hours of sleep. Jace had never lost sleep over a girl, but it had already been established that she was different. All he could think about was her. The way she kissed him, touched him, the words she said . . .

Back in that room, they'd put everything out on the line. They didn't hold back in revealing what they wanted, and as it turned out, they wanted the same thing. Each other. There was so much that he didn't know about her—things that he wanted to know. Like why she was so closed off or why she didn't think she was good for him. There was more to that redhead that meets the eye and he was determined to pull back those layers. As much as she probably wanted him to, he wasn't giving up on her. Not now; not any time soon. They had something, and he wanted to find out what it was.

"Jace?"

He looked up, meeting the piercing blue gaze of his best friend. "What?"

"You didn't pick a team." Alec said.

Jace looked back to the tv screen mounted on the Lightwood's basement wall, seeing that he was, in fact, holding them up. Quickly using his game controller to pick a team at random, he turned back to Alec. "There. Happy?"

He furrowed his brows, but he didn't say anything. Jordan, though, didn't let him off so easy.

"What crawled up your ass?" He asked. "You're really . . . jumpy today."

Of course he was jumpy. How in the hell was he supposed to focus, knowing that Clary was right above him with Isabelle? They'd agreed to keep this on the down low, but sometimes he couldn't hide the desire to feel her against him or kiss those pink lips of hers. There was always someone or something in the way. Whether it be Isabelle dragging her off somewhere, or Jordan talking to her, they'd barely gotten a moment alone since that night.

"I'm fine." He said, feeling the exact opposite.

Jordan tsked as he thrummed through his book. "Sounds like girl problems to me."

"Since when have you known me to have 'girl problems?'" He used his fingers for quotation marks.

Alec grinned. "Since your 'dear friend Clary' came to town."

"Ha. Ha." Jace deadpanned.

Jordan chuckled. "You know it's true. Oh, by the way, where'd you go Friday night? We didn't see you at the party."

Jace glanced at both of them, catching their questioning looks. Shrugging, he said, "I was out."

"Well, no shit." Jordan scoffed. "That's not what the question was."

"What the hell is this?" He asked. "An interrogation?"

"Just answer the question." Alec begged. "Then could both of you just shut up?"

Jace shook his head. "I'm not doing anything."

"Well, you could probably guess." Alec shrugged. "I mean, I didn't see Kaelie at that party either."

Jace scoffed. "I know what you're insinuating, but you're wrong. I wasn't with Kaelie. We're not together."

"Yeah, we know." Jordan said. "Because you're into Clary."

It was like he had a damn sign plastered on his forehead. Was it really that obvious?

Pausing the game, Jace stood, clearing his throat and tossing the controller to Jordan. "I need a snack or something."

"You know the girls are up there with Max right?" Alec said.

Jace tried to seem nonchalant about it, feeling like an idiot. "Alright."

With a shrug, both of them turned back to the tv and continued the game. Jace let out a relieved breath and started making his way up the basement stairs. Just before he reached the door, he heard a soft laugh and a childish giggle. Stepping slightly into the hallway, he peeked into the kitchen area, his eyes going straight to the familiar set of red curls before looking around completely.

Clary was sitting on one of the stools surrounding the U-shaped kitchen counter, an amused look on her face. Max had plopped himself into her lap, bouncing with excitement as he giggled. It was weird seeing Max like that. Jace had always known him to be shy—maybe even shyer than Alec—when it came to new people. But right now, Max was acting as if Clary was one of them.

"Isabelle," Clary laughed. "I'm pretty sure peanut butter on tacos won't work."

It was then that Jace saw the many pots and pans lining the stove, a mess of lettuce, tomatoes, and shredded cheese strewn across the counter top. It was nothing short of what he expected from Isabelle. She was an absolute train wreck in the kitchen.

"It could work." Isabelle pouted, turning to her little brother. "You would eat it. Right Max?"

The little boy's nose scrunched up. "Nuh-uh."

"Aww, come on!" She glanced around, her eyes falling on Jace trying to quietly retreat. Gasping, she said, "Jace! Come taste this."

Cursing under his breath, he trailed into the kitchen, keeping his eyes off of Clary, knowing that he would only lose it if their gazes locked. Sometimes he felt like he could get trapped in her stare with no way out. She had no idea how much she could affect him with just one look.

"I'd rather not." He said, taking a seat on the stool next to Clary as if he didn't care. "I kind of like being alive, you know."

Isabelle groaned. "I just don't understand." She turned back to the stove. "I followed the recipe to a T."

"I think you just have to work on your time management skills." Clary said. "You're trying to do too much at once."

Max nodded. "Clary's right, Izzy."

"Or," Jace said. "We could all order a pizza and forget that this disaster ever happened."

Clary shrugged. "A pizza wouldn't hurt . . ."

"I love pizza!" Max roared, cheerfully.

Isabelle stared at them for a moment, her eyes narrowed. But all it took was one glance back at the stove before she caved. "Oh what the hell, I'll go get my phone." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked around the counter. "Be right back."

Jace waited until he couldn't hear the clacking of her heels anymore before he turned to face Clary and Max. Clary had removed herself from the stool and was making her way over to the stove. He watched as she turned off all of the burners, her eyes widening as she looked around at the mess.

"Is it always this disastrous when she cooks?" She asked.

"Worse." Him and Max said simultaneously.

She laughed. Jace really liked the sound.

"I'm sorry, Max." She smiled. "If I would've known that this would happen, I would've suggested pizza a long time ago."

"It's okay." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It's kind of fun to watch."

"Definitely."

Jace chuckled and Clary turned to him, a small smile tugging at her lips and he felt his self control beginning to disappear. Max looked between the both of them, his brows furrowing.

"Jace?" He asked.

He kept his gaze on the redhead as he answered. "Yes, Max?"

"Why are you looking at Clary like that?"

Turning to Max, he raised a brow. "Like what?"

His gray eyes brightened. "Like Daddy looks at Mommy." He said. "Daddy says he looks at Mommy like that because he thinks she's the prettiest girl he's ever seen."

"Yeah?" Jace asked.

Max nodded. "Yup. So, is Clary the prettiest girl you've ever seen? Is that why you were looking at her like that?"

Jace grinned, glancing back at Clary. She was paying close attention to what the two of them were saying, her eyebrows raised.

Meeting Max's gaze again, he said, "You could say that."

It wasn't until he heard the sharp intake of breath coming from behind the counter that he realized exactly what he said. But he wasn't going to take it back. He told her before, he wasn't a liar.

"Are you okay, Clary?" Max asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"Yeah, Max." She cleared her throat. "I'm okay."

Jace felt the need to be close to her growing within him, causing him to act on it. "Hey, Max?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Jace asked.

Max bounced in his seat. "Of course! I'm a really good secret keeper. What is it?"

Before he answered, he turned back to Clary, asking for permission to continue. She simply shrugged. With a relieved sigh, he turned back to Max. "I've been wanting to get Clary alone for the past couple of hours, but it's not as easy as I thought it would be. You see, I really, _really_ want to kiss her, but Isabelle, Alec, and Jordan can't find out."

"Are you guys in a secret relationship?"

He nodded. "Something like that. So, can you keep the secret?"

Max reached up and zipped his lips. "What secret? I know nothing."

Jace grinned. "There you go. Now, there's one more thing I need your help with."

"Cool. What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to distract Isabelle."

"How?"

Jace had to think about it for a second. "Go take her vanity mirror or something."

"Hmm." Max rubbed his chin. "And what's in it for me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take you to the comic book store. You can have whatever book you want."

"Awesome." He hopped down from the stool. But before he left, he turned back to the redhead. "I hope he kisses you good, Clary." He said, as if it was the simplest thing to him.

The look on Clary's face was priceless. She looked somewhere between surprised and mortified. Her mouth fell slack, no words forming as the little boy left the room. When they were finally alone, she was able to form the sentence.

"What . . . what the hell just happened?"

"I just got us a few minutes alone." He said, trailing around the counter towards her. "You're welcome."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And what makes you think I wanted to be alone with you?"

"Any other time, I probably would've believed that." He said, moving in closer to her. "But by the way you've been staring at me since I got up here, I'm sure you want this just as much as I do. So, I say again; you're welcome."

Clary rolled her eyes, but she allowed him to get closer, aligning her body with his. "Remind me why I like you again?"

He lifted his hands to splay on the counter on either side of her, caging her in. Giving her a quick once over, he smirked. "Because of my stunning good looks and mind-blowing kissing skills."

Her arms slid around his neck as she pulled him down to her. "Yes, that must be it."

He raised a brow. "Are you doubting my skills?"

"Of course not." Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"You're going to regret those words, Tiger." He said, already feeling the fire growing between them. God, the things she was doing to him. He didn't know who the hell he was anymore.

She grinned. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

"In a rush now, are we?" He brushed his lips against hers, teasingly. But he was probably driving himself more insane than he was her.

"You're such an—"

He pressed his lips to hers, already knowing how she would end that sentence. And even though she knew it was coming, she still gasped. God, he loved how she did that. His body buzzed with electricity. He was hyperaware of everywhere they touched and he couldn't help the fact that his body ached for more. More of her. It was like he could never get close enough. Removing his hands from the counter, he wrapped one arm around her waist and tugged her closer, closing any gap that may have been between them. His other hand cupped the back of her neck as she parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

"Max! Get back here with my mirror!"

Both of them froze as they heard the sound of heavy footsteps trailing downstairs. Clary reacted quicker than him, unwrapping her arms from around his neck and removing her lips from his. A groaned, "Damn it," fell from his lips as he separated himself from her. Stopping was the last thing he wanted to do. Her lips on his was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It was so good. So damn good, she had no idea.

Clary looked around quickly, the flush on her face slowly fading. He knew that they had to get the hell away from each other if they didn't want to raise suspicion. Because Jace was sure that his want for her was written all over his face right now. But there was a part of him that didn't care if they were caught, and that part was currently suppressing all other parts of him.

"Quit looking at me like that." Clary whisper-yelled.

He took a step towards her, grinning. "Not sure if I can."

"Jace . . ." She warned, holding her hand out to stop him from getting any closer. The touch seared through the fabric of his shirt, scorching his skin.

"You saying my name is in no way helping right now." He said, lifting his hand to brush her hair away from her face.

The footsteps were coming closer.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Here's what's going to happen, _Herondale_. You're going to stop looking at me like you want to kiss me and I'm going to pretend that I don't want you to."

His grin widened as he took a small step back, putting distance between them again. "Yes, ma'am." He backed up towards the fridge, throwing it open just as Max came running into the kitchen, Isabelle hot on his trails.

"Max, I swear to God. If you get your grubby little fingerprints on my mirror, I'll burn your comic books!"

Max ran straight up to Clary, using her as a shield to protect himself from Isabelle's wrath. The kid had guts; Jace would give him that. He didn't think he would actually go through with it.

"I'll tell Mom!" Max yelled from behind Clary.

"Well, Mom isn't here. Is she?" Isabelle tried to grab him, but Clary stopped her.

"Okay, okay." She said, turning toward the boy clinging to her back. "Give her the mirror back, Max." She laughed.

Max raised one of his eyebrows in a silent question and after Clary nodded, he smiled and slowly stood from behind her, holding the mirror out to Isabelle. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I just wanted to have some fun. I didn't mean to upset you."

Isabelle took the mirror back and held it against her chest, her eyes softening. "Don't worry about it, little guy." She ruffled his hair. "Come give me a hug."

Jace took a water bottle out of the fridge just as Max took a couple steps forward and wrapped his small arms around his sister's torso. He looked up at Jace and gave him a thumbs up, dropping one of his eyelids in a subtle wink. Jace smirked and returned the thumbs up, catching Clary's warning look as he did. Chuckling, he leaned against the fridge and watched her. He could still see a touch of pink accentuating her cheeks. She wasn't one to blush, but knowing that he could make her, gave Jace a major ego boost.

"The pizza's been ordered." Isabelle said. "I hope everyone's okay with pepperoni."

Jace shrugged, taking a sip of his water. "As long as it's edible."

"Oh, screw you, Jace." She snapped. "Not everyone can be Martha Stewart like you."

Clary snorted. "You cook?"

He held his arms out at his sides. "What can I say? I'm a well-rounded guy."

"No," Isabelle shook her head. "I'm pretty sure you're just a dumbass."

"Izzy!" Max scolded.

Her eyes widened and she quickly covered his ears. "Sorry. I meant moron."

He seemed satisfied. "Better."

"How's it better?" Jace asked, feigning hurt. "You're okay with her calling me a moron?"

"Yup." Max said, popping the "p."

Jace grinned. "And here I thought we were brothers."

Max just giggled and moved to stand next to Clary again, grabbing her hand. It was then that Jace realized why he was so comfortable and excited around her. The little brat had a crush on her. Not that Jace minded the fact; it was sort of cute. He was sure Clary had no clue, but he saw it. The unmistakable glint in the kid's eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Can I show Clary my room before we eat?" Max bounced on the balls of his feet. "Please, Izzy? Please?"

Isabelle laughed. "Sure, if Clary's okay with it, but I get to hang out with her next."

"Okay!" He tugged on Clary's arm. "Come on."

Clary raised her brows as Max pulled her out of the room. "I guess that means I'll be back."

"Have fun." Jace teased.

She narrowed her eyes. "You'll regret that."

"I'm sure I will, Tiger." He called after her. She turned around and mimicked his signature smirk before she whipped her head back around and followed Max up the stairs. The look made her look all the more alluring, making him wonder how he ever questioned it before.

Before Jace left the room, he heard Isabelle mutter something. He almost didn't make out what she said, but even if it took him a second, he put two and two together.

"So much for not falling."

.o.O.o.

Two boxes of pizza and three movies later, Jace and the rest of the group were pretty much done for the night. Jordan had left during the second movie. Apparently, he had a date with Maia that night and he didn't want to risk being late. Before he met Clary, Jace probably would've teased him for dropping everything for a girl, but now he saw where he was coming from. Now he understood just how much a girl could affect a guy. God knows Clary had him wrapped around her little finger.

Looking to his left, he saw Clary sitting back against the couch they were on, her gaze still focused on the TV. He'd tried to sit next to her, but Max had beat him to it, sandwiching himself in between them. The whole crush thing was cute before, but now it was just getting in the way. Between him, Isabelle, and Jordan stealing her away, Jace barely saw her after that moment in the kitchen. Luckily, it was about time for them to get going. Then they could finally get some well-deserved alone time.

Max had fallen asleep in his pajamas about a half hour ago. His head was on Clary's shoulder, the rest of his body bent at an awkward angle. He looked uncomfortable, but comfortable at the same time.

"Oh crap," Isabelle sighed. "It's way past his bedtime."

"I got him." Jace said, standing from the couch. Clary turned and lifted Max's head from her shoulder, careful not to wake him. Slipping his hands under Max's arms, Jace lifted him off of the couch and put him over his shoulder. Clary looked up at him, a playful glint in her eyes and Jace couldn't resist touching her. After positioning his body at an angle that neither Alec or Isabelle could see, he lifted his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, giving her a wink. Rolling her eyes, Clary leaned into his touch just before he removed his hand.

 _She was so into him._

Wrapping his arm around Max's legs, Jace navigated his way through the living room, kitchen, and hallway, finding the staircase easily in the dark. He took the stairs two at a time, making sure that he didn't wake the sleeping boy over his shoulder. But just as he reached Max's bedroom door, he felt him stir. The door was covered in superhero posters, just like the inside. Jace had been in Max's room more than enough times to know where everything was.

Placing Max inside of his superman sheets, he pulled the covers over him before bending down to turn on the nightlight next to his bed. Max told him all the time that he couldn't sleep unless it was on. As Jace was removing his glasses, he felt him stir again. His eyes opened slowly and he squinted a little.

"Jace?"

He raised a brow. "Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

Jace thought for a moment that Max wasn't awake and was actually just talking in his sleep. But just in case he wasn't, he answered. "I guess."

Max looked at him. "You seem happier than usual."

"What gave you the impression that I was happier than usual?" He wasn't denying it, but he wanted to know what made him think that way.

"You were smiling." He said.

He furrowed his brows. "So?"

"You don't smile a lot." He told him. "You smirk and stuff, but it's not a real smile. But today, you were smiling a lot, especially when Clary was in the room. Does she make you happy, Jace?"

He stared at him, eyes wide. What nine year old asks a question like that? Jace felt like the kid was looking into his soul or something. But again, he answered.

"Yeah . . . I guess she does." He said.

Max smiled. "Good. Clary said that you make her happy too."

He was taken aback. "You—you heard her say that?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, she said you make her feel better."

"I do?" Jace said it more to himself than to Max, but he answered anyway.

"Yup." He yawned. "So, can you do something for me?"

Jace quirked a brow. "Uh . . . yeah—I can."

He didn't know why he was having this conversation, especially right now, but Max seemed determined to get whatever he wanted to say across before he drifted into unconsciousness. And when he spoke again, his tone was nothing short of serious.

"Hold onto her, Jace." His eyes closed as he drifted back off. "Just . . . hold onto to her."

And before Jace knew it, he was sound asleep, his breathing now at a set pace. It might have been the strangest conversation that Jace had, but it spoke volumes. It really got him thinking about the future. Like what would happen when the mission was over or what would happen the next time Starkweather sent someone else. Would him and Clary be able to handle everything that would be thrown at them? Would her feelings change? There were so many things that could happen—things that Jace didn't even want to think about. But he knew that if he wanted things with Clary to remain intact, he would have to do exactly what Max said.

Rising to his feet, Jace looked down at him. And even though, there was a pretty good chance that he couldn't hear him, he said the words anyway.

"I will."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think of wise little Max? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter (So many feels). So, for now they're keeping their relationship a secret. Not because they're embarrassed or anything, they just wanted something for themselves. And Clary doesn't exactly need the extra attention if she's still undercover. But don't worry, it won't be a secret for long. All secrets are eventually revealed. Anyway, while you ponder on that, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your favorite pick-up line? It could be cheesy, funny, a classic. Your choice. Give me your best shot! (Mine is: "If stars would fall every time I thought of you, the sky would soon be empty." Cheesy, I know!)**


	14. Anatidaephobia

**Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying your long weekend (I am!) I've seriously taken so many naps, it's ridiculous. But it's been a week since I updated and I think you guys have done enough waiting. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So I really hope you guys like it :)**

 **Also, huge thanks to my beta, HeronFrayWood, for editing this chapter. (You're the best!)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Greek Tragedy by The Wombats (Scene 1)_

 _**Maybe by Birdy (Scene 2)_

 _**Hero by Family of the Year (Scene 3)_

* * *

Jace's eyes were narrowed in concentration, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he moved the pencil, held tightly in his left hand, across the page. He'd never been much of an art person, but for some reason, he'd thought that taking art this semester would be a good idea. He'd assumed that it would be easy, but boy was he wrong. Art was not easy; it was unyielding.

Picking up another grape from the bowl beside him, he popped it into his mouth and stared at the piece before him. It was supposed to be a nature scene, but to him it just looked like a paper full of terrible mistakes. He'd lost count of the number of pages he'd balled up and tossed over the couch. But he was set on finishing what he started. He was going to finish this goddamn project even if it killed him.

There was no way he was screwing up his 4.0 GPA by failing a class as simple as _art_. He was Jace Herondale; he didn't fail. But damn it if this project wasn't kicking him in the ass. He'd been sitting in his living room for at least two hours, and he was no closer to finishing than he was when he started. It was ridiculous, but he was too stubborn to stop. He was on a mission and taking a break would only show weakness. He was probably making it a bigger deal than it was, but his frustration was currently eating away at him, causing him to think irrationally.

Jace was so focused on drawing that he didn't hear the approaching figure coming up behind him. It wasn't until the person spoke that he acknowledged them.

"God, that's awful."

He didn't have to turn his head to know who it was, but that didn't stop him from doing it anyway. Glancing over his shoulder, Jace was met with a pair of amused emerald green eyes.

Turning back to his drawing, he said, "I think it looks fine, thank-you-very-much."

She moved to his side. "Have you been working on this for the entire time I was gone?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"So you're saying, that in the span of two and a half hours, this is all you've done?"

Jace reached out and grabbed her hand, lifting it so he could get a look at her watch. He didn't realize that it was past noon already. Well, that explained why he could barely feel his legs and why it felt like the arm of the couch was stabbing him in the back.

"Yes." he said, shifting a little. He was sitting horizontally, with his legs stretched out across the white cushions, his sketchbook on his lap.

She laughed. "You're kidding right?"

Jace grinned and shook his head. "I'm glad you find my suffering humorous."

She stopped laughing and bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's just, this is really bad. What's it supposed to be again?"

He dropped his pencil and lifted the sketchbook. "A 'nature scene'." He said, feigning enthusiasm.

Clary raised a brow and plucked the book from his hands, taking a look of her own. As her eyes scanned the page, Jace tapped his pencil against his leg, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

"Hmmm." She handed it back to him. "I'll be right back."

He furrowed his brows, watching as she walked around the couch and left the room. He heard her walking up the stairs and the sound of a door opening. There was silence for about five minutes before he heard her enter the room again, a small case now in her hand. He eyed the case, his brows still pinched together.

Placing the case on the floor next to him, Clary picked up the sketchbook again. Then she grabbed his arm and moved it out of the way before she sat down in the space between his legs. Jace grinned as she laid back against his chest and pulled her legs up, placing the sketchbook on her lap. He rested his head on her shoulder in order to see, taking in her intoxicating aroma as he did.

She sighed. "Okay, this looks nothing like nature."

"I think it looks—" he paused, trying to find the best word. "Abstract."

Clary laughed. "You can't just scribble crap on a piece of paper and call it abstract. That's not how art works."

"Sure it is." He shrugged. "Besides, that's the best one I've done so far."

"Really?"

"Shut up." He mumbled, burying his face into her hair. "I thought it would be easy, but it's the complete opposite."

He felt Clary sigh and then he heard the tearing of paper as she ripped the page out. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

He picked up his head to see her turning to a new page. "Do what?"

"Hand me that case." She said.

Jace turned to his right and picked up the case, placing it in Clary's outstretched hands. After taking the case, she reached out and dragged the table closer to them, putting the case on top. Then she flipped the latch and opened it, revealing the contents. There was a variety of colored pencils attached to the top and bottom of the case. It had to have been at least a hundred of them.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

Clary was already removing a few pencils from the case. "From my room."

Jace placed his pencil on the table and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to him. "I didn't know you liked art." He said softly.

"I used to like it a lot." She said. "But it's been awhile since I've drawn anything. I probably have an old sketchbook stashed away somewhere that I could salvage. I mean, that's only if you'd like to see it . . ."

Jace leaned down and placed a small kiss to her shoulder. "I'd like that a lot."

She turned and looked up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. Then she snaked her arm around his neck, pulling him down to her. He obliged, allowing her to bring their lips together for a chaste kiss. But one kiss soon turned into two, then three. He smiled against her lips and kissed her one more time before he let her turn back around.

"Okay." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why don't you tell me what you were trying to accomplish and I'll see what I can do."

"Well, I was going for a lake." He said. "You know, trees, grass, cloudy sky. Something along those lines."

She shrugged. "Doesn't sound too hard. Maybe we can add some animals too. Like some ducks or—"

"No, no, no." Jace shook his head. "There will be no ducks."

"What's wrong with ducks?"

"What's wrong with ducks?" He furrowed his brows, not understanding how she could even ask him something like that. "They're cannibalistic, bloodsucking beasts that should be wiped from the face of the earth."

She laughed. "Don't tell me that the great Jace Herondale is afraid of _ducks_."

He scoffed. "You would be too, if you knew what they were capable of. I'm actually convinced that they're demonic in origin."

"Jace," she held in her laughter. "I'm pretty sure ducks are harmless."

"That's what they want you to think." He said. "Trust me, they're evil little creatures."

"Alright." She took a deep breath as her laughs died down. "I'll save you the heart attack and draw somethings else. What's your stance on swans? Are they demonic too?"

"Of course not. But I don't know if a swan would work. I need something more . . . dominant." He paused for a moment. "Like a tiger."

Clary cocked her head to the side, staring at the blank page. "I guess that could work."

"So, how are we going to do this?" He asked, resting his head back on her shoulder.

She snorted. " _We're_ not doing anything. There's no way I'm letting you butcher this with your scribbles and scratches."

"Fine." He grinned. "Just tell me how I can help."

She picked up a pencil. "You can start by handing me that bowl of grapes."

Rolling his eyes, Jace reached over and grabbed the bowl, placing it in her lap. "Now what?"

"Now you can just watch."

"You seriously don't want my help?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all. So just, relax and have some grapes. It shouldn't take too long."

"Do you want me to move?" He started to unwrap his arm from around her, but she stopped him.

"No." She guided his arm back around her waist. "I want you right here."

Jace couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Okay." He would stay there forever if he could. Having her this close to him felt amazing. The thought of being clingy with a girl used to make him laugh, but not anymore. He liked how things were with Clary. Things felt natural with her.

"How was your meeting?" He asked, watching as she drew the outline of the lake.

"It was fine, I guess." She shrugged. "There wasn't much to discuss, considering how quiet things have been lately."

He chuckled. "Are you complaining?"

"No. You're safe and that's what matters." She picked up another pencil and continued to draw. "But it has been a while since I've kicked someone's ass."

"I like how things are." He turned his face into her neck, his thumb smoothing over her hip. "Not that I don't like seeing you in action, but right now things are . . . nice."'

"I think so, too." She said. "You're not half bad, Herondale."

"Not half bad?"

"Yup."

He scoffed. "I think you could come up with something better than 'not half bad'."

"Hmmm. Let me think for a moment . . ."

Jace raised a brow and wrapped his other arm around her, bringing her flush against his chest as he leaned down to her ear. "Are you teasing me, Tiger?"

She laughed. "Why would I do that?"

He kissed her cheek and grinned. "Because you know how crazy you make me."

She leaned further into him. "I didn't think you got crazy."

"Not until I met you."

Clary turned to him, scrunching her nose a little. "You're cute."

Jace chuckled. "Men are not cute, Clary."

"You are." She said, her gaze now focused on the drawing. "Under all of that assyness, of course."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to accept it."

"But, on a more serious note," she said, turning to him again. Her gaze flicked from one of his eyes to the other, searching. "I'm happy with you, Jace."

He felt his heart rate pick up at her words. Raising his hand to her cheek, he leaned his forehead against her and closed his eyes.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered. And he meant it. Being the kind of guy that he was for all of those years, he didn't deserve someone like her. He didn't deserve the way she looked at him or touched him.

"Hey," he felt her hand on his face, causing him to open his eyes. Clary tipped her chin and placed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm not going anywhere; whether you think you deserve me or not."

He sighed. "But the things I've done . . ."

"I don't care." She said. "I won't hold your past against you. That's never going to be something you have to worry about with me."

He looked down at her, swiping his thumb across her cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled. "I know."

Jace dropped his hand and wrapped it back around her, chuckling. "I thought I was supposed to be the one with the ginormous ego."

"Oh, don't worry," she turned back around, returning to the drawing. "Your head is still bigger."

"Funny."

She shrugged. "I try."

Jace grinned and shook his head, finally deciding to take a look at the sketchbook. "So, how are we doing with the—holy shit." His eyes widened when his gaze fell on the drawing. Clary was just about finished, her pencil still moving across the page. He had no doubts that she was good, but he didn't expect this. Everything just looked so real. It was as if they went to a lake and simply took a picture.

Setting the pencil down, Clary held the colorful drawing up for both of them to see. "I'm a little rusty, but I think this is coming along okay."

He scoffed. "Okay? Clary, this is amazing."

She cocked her head to the side. "I guess . . ."

He shook his head. "This is hands down the best drawing I've ever seen. Where'd you learn how to draw like this?"

Clary placed the sketchbook back on her lap. "Uh . . ."

He heard her release a shaky breath, but just as he was about to say forget about it, she continued.

"My—um—my mom was an artist." She said, her voice small and uneven.

His eyebrows raised. This was the first time she mentioned either one of her parents. He knew it was a touchy subject so he never pried, but he still wanted to know. Even if it was something small like this.

Jace kissed the top of her head, tightening his arms around her. "She was?"

She noticeably relaxed and nodded. "Yeah. She was way better than me. I mean, I'm good and all, but she made these mind-blowing pieces of art that I couldn't even attempt to make. And it wasn't just drawing—she could paint and sculpt too."

He dully noted her use of the past tense, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Do you like that stuff too?" He asked.

She reached down and unwrapped one of his arms from around her. Then she took his hand in both of hers and began drawing random patterns on his palm. "I never did pick up sculpting; it's way too messy. Painting, on the other hand, is something that I really liked to do. I got pretty good at it actually, but I prefer drawing."

"You should do it more often." He said. "You're _really_ good."

"Thanks," her finger paused on his palm. "But I don't really have the time anymore."

"You've got plenty of time. There's actually an art store right down the road." He grinned as the gears started working in his head. "Let's go." He said, his tone light.

Clary turned to him and laughed. "Right now?"

"Why not?" He placed the sketchbook and bowl back on the table, untangling himself from her and standing.

She looked up at him. "You seriously want to take me shopping?"

"Well, when you put it that way . . ."

She scoffed, making him chuckle.

"Kidding." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the couch until she stood in front of him. "Of course I'll take you shopping." He laced their fingers together and tugged her along. "Come on. It'll be my treat."

She followed him. "I have plenty of money, Jace. Although, I'm sure you know that, considering the shiny new car you have to remind you."

"Yeah, the Ferrari's pretty sweet." He said, stopping to turn to her. "But maybe I want to return the favor. You've been busy lately with all of the meetings and extra missions. So just—let me do this for you. Okay?"

She looked at him for a moment before she let out a breath and nodded. "Okay."

He grinned. "Great. Let's go."

.o.O.o.

"This is insane." Clary said as they walked through the door of the shop. Of course she'd seen the place before and had even thought about taking a look inside, but she'd always dismissed the idea. Being around art had always brought up the bad memories of what happened to her parents. But for some reason, back there with Jace, the bad memories were replaced with good ones.

Clary could remember her mother sitting in her studio with paint all over her clothes and skin, a smile on her face. She could also remember sitting right there beside her, paying close attention to every stroke she made with a brush. Clary's mother wasn't just her mother; she was her best friend. And God, she missed her.

After her parents died, she'd stopped making art. It was something she'd always done with her mom, and the thought of doing it by herself used to be unbearable. But maybe she was stronger now. Maybe she could do something that she loved without feeling angry or sad. It could definitely be a possibility, considering how calm she was earlier.

Talking to Jace about her mother and art didn't cause the reaction she'd expected. Yeah, she choked up a little, but after he kissed her head and tightened his grip around her, everything became easier to say. And now, she was at an art store, surrounded by everything that reminded her of her mother—and she felt perfectly fine. It was . . . strange.

"Well, I have no idea what any of this stuff is." Jace said, grabbing her hand. "So, I'll just follow you."

Clary looked down at their laced fingers and then back up to the many art supplies surrounding them. "You're serious about this?"

He nodded. "It makes you happy. I can see it."

Clary grinned and pulled him along into an aisle. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to revoke your asshole card."

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I'll redeem myself."

She released his hand as she flicked through the shop's assortment of sketchbooks. "Yeah, probably."

Leaning against the shelf, Jace looked down at her hands and raised a brow. "See anything interesting?"

"Not yet . . ." She quickly thrummed through another pile, nothing really drawing her interest. But just as she was about to start on another pile, something caught her eye. A small grin tugged at her lips as she reached for the sketchbook to get a better look at it. It had spiraled rings and nice, thick pages. But that wasn't what drew her to it. It was the gold that covered both the front and the back of the book.

Holding the book up to her face, Clary peered up at him. "This one."

He grinned. "Good choice. The gold is a nice touch."

Clary held the sketchbook in one of her hands. "Of course you'd say that."

"Gold is just a captivating color." He said, smirking. "I'm living proof of that."

She rolled her eyes and turned down another aisle. This one was labeled: painting supplies.

"And the egotistical, asshole returns." She said, her tone amused.

"Don't pretend that you didn't miss it."

She picked up a case of new paint and kept it moving. "Oh, I'm so not pretending."

"Liar."

She smiled. "Only this time."

Stopping in front of the canvases, Clary cocked her head to the side. She didn't want to start with something huge, but she didn't want something small either. After a moment she decided on a medium sized canvas just to start her off. She had a feeling she would be coming back here. As she was tucking the canvas into her side, she felt his hand on hers, plucking the case of paint from her fingers. Then he took the canvas from her, placing it under his arm.

She turned to him. "I had it."

"I know you did." He said, continuing down the aisle.

Clary made sure to keep an eye on his blonde head as he got farther away, his eyes scanning the aisles. Even if there was nothing going on mission wise, she was still just as cautious. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Turning back to the supplies, she plucked a few more canvases from the pile and started to follow him, but then she realized that she didn't have anything to paint with. The store had a wide variety of brushes and sponges, but she just wanted something simple for now. Picking up a pack of ten brushes, she continued down the aisle in search of Jace.

She found him a couple aisles down, his gaze focused intently on the book in his hands. He'd set her items on the floor and was currently leaned against one of the shelves, his brow raised as he thrummed through the book. As Clary got closer, she was able to see the cover of the book. Setting her things down on the floor, she walked up to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really, Jace?" She said, glancing at the book before meeting his gaze. "I leave you alone for two minutes and you go find porn."

He smirked, shutting the book. "Not porn. In here, it's called erotic art."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Which is just a euphemism for porn."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Tiger."

She raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Just hear me out." He said, grinning. "Someone could create the most shameful, unspeakable piece of work—and I mean _shameful_." He shook his head, getting back to his point. "But when it comes to art, you can just slap a title like 'erotic art' on it and it's no longer considered degrading. It's just another form of art. And what kind of guy would I be to just ignore it?"

Clary laughed. "Are you seriously trying to justify the fact that you were ogling at a painting of woman from," she looked at the cover again. "The _Renaissance_."

He glanced down at the book, frowning. "Ugh," He tossed the book back on the shelf as if it burned him. "She's probably all old and gross now."

She stared at him, trying to hold in her laughter. "Jace, the Renaissance started in the fourteenth century. That woman is dead."

"That makes it even worse." He said, shivering with disgust. "She probably has great great grandchildren or something." His eyes widened. "I just saw someone's _grandmother_ naked."

Her gaze turned skyward. "God, you're such a guy."

"This isn't a joke, Clary." He shoved his hands in his pocket. "I need to get the hell out of here. I'm feeling . . . dirty."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned down to pick up her things and handed half to him. "Don't be dramatic."

"I thought my reaction was appropriate, considering to the circumstances." He said.

"You mean the circumstances that you made up?"

"Hey, that woman could be someone's ancestor. She could be _my_ ancestor for all I know."

Just to humor him, she nodded. "It's possible."

His face twisted into a look of disgust. "That's it, I'm never buying—or touching—a dirty magazine ever again."

She snorted. "Yeah, let's see how long that lasts."

He grinned. "I don't need it. I've got you."

She glanced over at him. "Such the sweet-talker."

Jace simply winked, making her stomach flip.

"So," he said. "Are we ready or are you going to load up my arms some more?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. Your arms are safe. This is all I'm getting for now."

"Great. Let's ring it up then."

Nodding, Clary followed him, but stopped in her tracks as her gaze fell on an item sitting on one of the shelves. A small grin tugged at her lips as she reached for the item.

Jace noticed that she'd stopped and turned back towards her, his brows furrowed. "Clary, what are you—" his eyes widened when he saw what was in her hand.

The bright, yellow rubber ducky was kind of hard to miss.

"But Jace," she said, trying not to laugh at him. "Isn't it cute?"

His eyes narrowed on the rubber ducky. "Not even a little."

She grinned, taking a step closer to him. He took a subtle one back.

"Aww, come on." She held the duck up to him, teasingly. "Just look at it."

"Clary." He said, taking another step back. "Put that disgusting thing down so we can get out of here."

"I don't think I will. Actually," she said, grinning. "I think I'll keep it."

"You wouldn't . . ."

"Oh, I'm sure we both know I would." She pressed down on the duck, surprised to hear it quack. Her grin widened. Jace, on the other hand, looked utterly horrified. "Well, would you look at that." Clary said. "It makes little baby ducky noises too."

"Which is all the more reason why you should put it back."

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

He reached for it, but she put it behind her back. "Give me the duck, Clary."

"No."

"Give it to me."

Shaking her head, Clary set her things down on the floor, still holding the duck. With an amused smirk on her face, she beckoned him. "Come and get it, Herondale."

He dropped what was in his hands and smirked. "You're on." He pointed at her. "I will get that duck."

"And how exactly do you think you're going to accomplish that?" She asked, slowly backing away from him.

"Like this." Then his left arm shot out as he tried to grab her.

Clary kept the duck behind her, avoiding his arm. A small laugh escaped as she continued to back away from him. "You're gonna have to be quicker than that." She teased.

He started towards her. "Just give me the duck, Clary."

She kept backing away until she felt her back press against a shelf. There was nowhere for her to go now, but she wasn't fazed. Clary knew she could easily get away from him if he cornered her, but there was a part of her that _wanted_ him to catch her.

Her gaze lifted to his as he got closer. "Not a chance."

Jace smirked, an amused glint in his golden eyes. Then he reached out again, but he wasn't going for the duck this time. Clary couldn't stop the sound that escaped her as he pinched her side, making her jump.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Was that a giggle?"

She snorted. "I'm a highly trained Agent capable of killing a man with his own finger." She said. "I do not giggle."

He shook his head. "No. I'm pretty sure I just heard you giggle." He took another step closer, forcing her to press her back even more into the shelf. "Are you ticklish, Tiger?"

She bit back a grin. "Maybe . . ."

"Oh, I so have to remember that." He said.

She raised her free hand to point at him. "This changes nothing."

"You're wrong. This changes _everything_." He stepped closer until his body was only an inch away from hers, his arms on either side of her head. Smirking, he leaned down. "So, if you want me to keep my hands to myself, I suggest that you hand over that duck."

"Well, Herondale." She looked up, already feeling the heat radiating off of him. "Maybe I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself." She grinned, watching as his eyes widened and darkened a shade.

His lips parted, but no words came out. Clary took the momentary distraction as her chance to slip under his arm. But before she could get away, Jace snapped back into focus and snaked his arm around her waist. She squealed as he tugged her back against his chest.

Chuckling, Jace leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Well, maybe I don't want to either."

Clary turned in his arms, hooking her own around his torso. A small smile tugged at her lips as she stood on the tips of her toes, brushing her lips against his. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest and his once steady breaths were now coming out shallow. Their gazes locked and Jace raised his hands to cup the back of her neck. Leaning his forehead against hers, he clenched his jaw.

"God, what are you doing to me," he whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing."

His hands moved to cup her cheeks. "But you have to admit," he said, grinning. "We make an interesting pair."

She pecked him on the lips and grinned. "Definitely."

His gaze dropped to her mouth and before she knew it, he'd leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately responded, her arms leaving his torso to wrap around his neck. There was a pretty good chance that someone could walk by and see them, but at the moment, she couldn't have cared less. She didn't know how he did it, but whenever he kissed her, he managed to make everything else fade into the background. It was just him and her and their beating hearts.

After a moment, she felt his hands leave her face and one of his arms snaked around her waist. With the other hand he reached behind him to where her arms were wrapped around his neck, feeling around until his hand fell on what he was looking for. Clary smiled against his lips as he pried the rubber ducky from her grasp and tossed it to the floor, kicking it down the aisle. The duck quacked multiple times as it bounced away, but neither of them acknowledged it, both of them too distracted by the other.

Pulling away from her, Jace smirked. "Okay. Now we can go."

Clary's mouth fell open, realizing what just happened. She'd given up the damn duck. Narrowing her eyes, she unwrapped her arms from around him and pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "Did you just . . .?"

He sidestepped her, leaning down to whisper in her ear before he passed. "I told you I'd get that duck." Then he kissed her cheek and continued towards their abandoned items.

Clary turned around, seeing that he was trying to hurriedly get away. A wicked grin spread across her face as she followed after him, picking up the remainder of her things. She heard him chuckling as he got away, but she was hot on his trail.

He was so dead.

.o.O.o.

Later that day, Jace sat on his bed with his head hung, his fingers lazily plucking at his guitar. As much as he loved playing, he was only doing it now to distract him. When he and Clary had gotten home, they'd unpacked her things and hung out for a bit. She'd finished his drawing, and he had to say that it looked incredible. It was currently sitting on his dresser and he'd even thought about keeping it for himself, but the thought of having to draw something else made his head hurt.

He wished he could be with her, but with his parents being home, there was no way. They, like everyone else, were in the dark. He and Clary were still keeping their relationship a secret and having his parents find out about them would be hell to pay. Stephen probably wouldn't hesitate to call the Agency and have Clary replaced, and Jace would be damned if that happened. So, sadly, that meant that they had to keep their distance from each other. Just to be safe.

But knowing that she was right across the hall was driving him insane. Today, he had more fun with Clary than he ever remembered having with anyone else. The redhead was really growing on him. He was so used to things being difficult when it came to girls. Clary on the other hand, it was as easy as breathing with her. She didn't beg for his attention or whine about this and that. She did everything just right.

The way she touched him, looked at him, it was all different. Nothing she did or said was predictable and he really liked that about her. They could joke and laugh about things without either of them taking it too seriously. Seeing her caused his heart rate to pick up, something that never happened. He had to resist the urge to touch her just about every moment they were together, especially when they were around others.

But it wasn't just physical attraction with Clary, it was more than that. It was what confused Jace the most. He'd never had a relationship that wasn't built solely on infatuation. He wanted to get to know her, talk to her, make her laugh. She deserved to have someone make her happy and that was what he was trying to do. He wanted to show her that this wasn't just some fling. That being with her was different. Jace didn't know what the hell was happening to him, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. God, how he liked it.

There was a noise on the other side of his window, causing Jace to stop playing. Setting down his guitar, he stood from his bed and walked over to the window just as a figure lifted it open and slipped inside. He let out a relieved breath when he saw who it was; he really wasn't in the mood for throwing down some goon. But that still didn't stop him from wondering why the person was there.

"You know," Jace said. "There's a perfectly good front door right downstairs that you could've used."

"And what would be the fun in that?"

Jace turned back to his bed. "What are you doing here, Jon?"

He chuckled and shut the window behind him. "Not happy to see me?"

"Of course," he said sarcastically. "I just love it when people barge into my room without permission."

"Relax," Jon rolled his eyes. "I'm just checking in. Also, I know your parents are here. That's why I used the window."

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Jace leaned forward. "Does Clary know you're here?"

Jon looked at him like he'd just asked him the dumbest question he could think of. "Of course she does. This place is wired from top to bottom. If it were anyone else, she probably would've shot them down."

He ginned. "Most likely."

"So," Jon paced his room, a small dagger in his hand. "How are things with my sister?"

Jace's head snapped up to his. "You—uh—know about us?"

He chuckled. "My sister tells me everything and vice versa; we don't keep secrets. Besides, she couldn't lie to me even if she tried."

"And you're . . . okay with it?" Jace asked.

Jon sighed. "What you guys are doing, it's risky, but I see how happy you're making her. Even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"She has." He said. "To me at least."

"She told you that you make her happy?" He asked, his tone suggesting that he didn't believe him.

He nodded. "Yeah. It was kind of a shock to me too."

"No doubt."

Jace watched as Jon made his way over to his dresser. Tucking the dagger into his jeans, Jon picked up the sketchbook, his brows furrowed as he looked down at the drawing.

"Did . . . did Clary draw this?" He asked, his voice a little uneven as if he were shocked.

Jace looked over at the drawing, smiling to himself a little. "Yeah. Apparently, I'm horribly incompetent at drawing so she offered to help me out. She's really good at it." He glanced down. "We actually just got back from this art place down the street. I bought her a few things."

Jon hadn't looked away from the drawing. "But she hasn't drawn since . . ." He trailed off, his dark eyes flicking over to Jace. Then he furrowed his brows and glanced back down at the sketchbook.

Jace rubbed the back of his neck. "She said something about her mom being an artist."

That only seemed to confuse him even more. "She told you about our mom?"

"Not much." He said. "Just that she was an artist."

Jon set the book down. "Wow." He exhaled, his nostrils flaring. "This is much more serious than I thought."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

Jon shook his head. "No. It's just, I've been trying to get her to draw again for years." He said, a little more to himself than to Jace. "How did you get her to do it?"

He shrugged lightly. "I'm not really sure."

A look crossed over Jon's face, and then he smiled. "Thank you."

Jace was a little taken aback. "For what?"

There was a moment of silence before Jon answered, a sincere look in his eyes.

"For bringing my sister back."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Don't you just love the fluff? I know I do. The next chapter should be up within the next week. I've been writing like crazy, making sure everything is just right. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very eventful. The next chapter will have a little more action if that's what you guys want. Just let me know :) Anyway, thanks for reading, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What did you guys think of _Shadowhunters_? Did it live up to your expectations? Just curious . . . **


	15. Hard Pasts

**Holy crap, we're at chapter 15 already? Where did the time go? I'm so proud of this story. Writing it is so much fun and I'm so glad that I get to share it with you guys. So, enjoy this lovely chapter and keep being the awesome readers you are.**

 **Also I wanted to thank my beta, HeronFrayWood, for checking this chapter out. (You guys should go check out her stories!)**

 **Ps: Most of you have been asking when Simon will make another appearance and, although I can't give you a specific chapter, I can assure you that he will be in later chapters. Everything will work out, I promise. Just be patient with me. The story is nowhere near done.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Riverside by Agnes Obel (Scene 1)_

 _**Silk by Dustin Tebbutt ft. Thelma Plum (Scene 2, pt. 1)_

 _**Earth by Sleeping At Last (Scene 2, pt. 2)_

* * *

A soft breeze fluttered over the Herondale's rooftop, blowing Clary's fiery locks over her shoulders. She stood, perched on the edge of the roof, with her arms crossed over her chest. Only a sliver of sun was visible, the pink and yellow light glowing on her pale skin. Her eyes scanned the borough below, watching as people roamed the streets and lived their insignificant lives, completely oblivious to her watchful gaze.

She was currently watching a young couple as they strolled down a small strip. They were solely focused on each other, their fingers intertwined and shit-eating grins on their faces. She had no doubts that they were either on their way to a date or coming back from one. The guy stopped for a moment and pulled the girl into him. With a giggle, the girl fell against his chest as he leaned down to kiss her. Clary couldn't help but feel envious of the couple.

Yeah, she knew it was necessary for her and Jace's relationship to stay a secret, but sometimes she couldn't stop herself from wanting more. Sometimes she just wanted to have days like today without all of the added stress and paranoia of the mission. Being out with him like that made her feel alive, free. But then they'd gotten home and reality had set back in, making her realize why she was there in the first place.

They would probably never be able to be like that couple down there. A relationship with her would never be normal. She knew it, he knew it—yet, neither of them wanted to give it up. Because, despite the chaos that surrounded them, they'd found a safe haven within each other. She didn't know how it happened or why it happened, but if she had a chance to go back and change it, she wouldn't. She cared about Jace. Probably more than she should've. She just wished that the circumstances surrounding their relationship weren't so complicated.

A sudden noise from behind pulled Clary's attention away from the young couple. In one swift motion, she'd uncrossed her arms and reached behind her, removing her gun from her jeans, aiming it at the approaching figure. But then she saw the all too familiar white blonde hair and sighed, lowering her weapon.

"You should know better than to try and sneak up on me." She said, tucking her gun back into her jeans.

Jon lifted himself fully onto the roof and shrugged, his gaze dropping to the large gap between them. She moved a little to the side, allowing him to jump easily onto the edge of the roof beside her. The two siblings just stood there for a moment, both looking ahead at the setting sun. She'd known that he was there for a while. She'd seen him slip into Jace's window a little over a half hour ago. There was no telling what the hell those two talked about, but she wasn't bothered by it. She trusted her brother.

"You're oddly quiet." Jon said.

She glanced up him before looking back out at the city. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

She looked down and sighed. "I'm scared of him, Jon."

"I thought you weren't scared of anyone."

"You know what I mean." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear as another breeze passed. "I'm not—I'm not used to this feeling that I get when I'm around him. He just makes me feel so . . . _much_." She let out a breath. "And I know that this could blow up in our faces, but—I don't know—I just can't. I can't have things go back to the way they were."

"Then don't." He turned to her. "Don't be afraid to give yourself what you want. Remember?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I remember. But what if this ends badly?"

"What if it doesn't?" He challenged. "I just want you to be happy. And if that means doing something risky as hell, then so be it. Live your life, Clare. You only get one of them."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "So, I guess that means you approve."

Jon chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "The guy's a douchebag, but lucky for him, he's different with you."

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't threaten him, did you?"

"No. We just had a little chat." He cleared his throat. "I—uh—I saw your drawing."

She stayed silent, making her brother sigh.

"Look, you don't have to say anything about it. It's just nice to see you doing something you love again."

"I figured I'd try it out. See how it goes." She shrugged.

He glanced over at her, biting back a grin. "I'm proud of you, sis."

"Thanks."

Another wave of silence passed over them and Clary's gaze drifted back to the sunset. It was nice to know that her brother supported her decisions. He was all she had and she looked up to him. When her parents died, Jon tried his best to fill the void. He became her best friend, her protector, her teacher. She probably would've fallen apart if it weren't for him.

"The anniversary is coming up, you know."

Clary looked over to see her brother looking down at his feet, his jaw clenched. Clasping her hands in front of her, she nodded. "Yeah, that night's pretty much branded into my memory."

"You shouldn't have been there." He said, a pained looked crossing his face. "It makes me sick knowing that you had to watch. It should've been me."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "Don't."

"No, Clare." He ran a hand through his hair. "You were just a kid. Mom and Dad always told me to protect you, but that night, I didn't. I wasn't there when you needed me. I could've gotten you out of there before . . ."

"Jon." She sighed, lifting her hand to his shoulder. "You can't beat yourself up about it. The past is the past. There's nothing we can do to change it." She said. "And trust me, you didn't want to see what I saw. If there's one thing I'm grateful for, it's that you didn't have to see any of it."

"I know, but sometimes I can't help but feel guilty." He hung his head and released a shaky breath. "I mean, you had nightmares for _years_ afterward. It made me feel so _useless_. Seeing you in pain, hearing you scream for them and knowing that there was nothing I could do, it was unbearable."

Clary furrowed her brows, turning completely towards her brother, careful to keep herself balanced. Moving her head to the side, she caught his gaze. "Useless? How could you even think something like that? You're the _only_ reason why I didn't lose it completely."

"You don't have to lie to me." He said, looking away from her.

She tugged on his shoulder, forcing him to stand in front of her. "I may be a damn good liar, but I've never lied to you before and I won't start now." She dropped her arm, keeping her gaze on him. "You've always been there for me, Jon. Words couldn't describe how much you helped me. On those nights, where I could barely speak from how much I was crying, do you remember what you would do?" He shrugged, making Clary smile. "You would hold me and hum that little lullaby Mom used to sing us until I fell asleep."

He sighed. "But that didn't—it didn't really—"

"Yes it did." She said. "Everything you did—everything you've done—helped me get to where I am now."

A small smile appeared on her brother's face. "It wasn't all me, Clare. You're stronger than you think."

Turning back towards the sun, Clary looked down and smiled. "Thanks."

Jon did the same, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "You should talk to him about it."

She glanced down at Jace's window, letting out a breath. "I'm trying, but it's hard to talk about them, Jon."

He nodded. "I know, but there's still something that's holding you back. It's keeping you from being entirely happy. But maybe it'll be good to talk to someone other than me."

"And you trust him?" She asked, looking up at him.

He continued to look forward. "He does something for you—something that I'll never be able to do."

"I'll talk to him, but not—not now." She moved her hair out of her face. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Do it at your own pace." Jon said. "If he cares about you as much as I think he does, he'll understand. He'll be patient with you."

"And if he's not?"

He shrugged. "I'll kick his ass."

"No you won't." She shoved him in his side. "I'm the only one with that prerogative."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You know how I am when it comes to you."

"I know." Clary smiled. "Just be easy on him. Like you said, he's different with me."

Jon dropped his arm and shrugged, removing a dagger from his jeans. "Hey, as long as I don't have to see you two sucking face, I'll be good."

She lifted her leg to kick him in the shin. "Sometimes I forget how annoying you are."

Both siblings laughed as they looked back out at the surrounding borough. The sun had almost set completely, the pale glow of the moon beginning to show. As stupid as it sounded, the setting made her feel like a superhero or something. But when she really thought about it, she kind of was. She protected those she cared about.

"You should get back." Jon said, tucking the dagger back into his jeans. "Lover boy's waiting for you."

She shook her head. "His parents are home. We don't want to risk raising suspicion."

Her brother chuckled. "You're an Agent, Clary. Keeping things under wraps is your specialty." He said, turning to her. "Go to him, I know you want to."

She bit back a grin. "I guess I could go check up on him."

Jon smiled. "I guess that's my cue to hit the fan."

"Okay."

He started towards the far edge of the roof, but stopped, turning back to her. "Oh, and Clare?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "When the date comes around, don't push him away. Let him help you."

"I'll try." She said.

"Promise?" He lifted his pinky.

With a grin, she lifted her own, hooking it with his. "Cross my heart."

He grinned also. "Hope to die." Then he leaned down to her and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"No promises." She hummed.

He chuckled and pulled away from her completely, backing away from her again. Once he reached the edge, he gave her a small salute right before he backflipped off of it. She didn't waste her time to check if he made it down safely. There was no point. He always made it.

Turning back to the now set sun, Clary glanced back down to Jace's window. It was cracked open, allowing her to hear the soft strums of his guitar. She liked it when he played. He usually only did it when he was in a good mood. It sucked that his parents were there, wandering around the house and checking in on them every half hour or so. She'd yet to give them a reason not to trust her, but if they caught her being any way other than professional with their son, Clary could probably kiss that trust goodbye.

She wanted to see him, despite the barriers keeping her away. They had fun today and she didn't want it to end so soon. Days like these could be numbered and it would be downright stupid of her not to take advantage of them. Jon was right. She only had one life and she needed to live it. If Jace could take risks, so could she. What was life without them anyway.

Taking one last look at her surroundings, she tucked her hair behind her ear and prepared herself.

"Screw it." She said.

And then she jumped.

.o.O.o.

The last streams of sunlight disappeared under the horizon, leaving Jace in the shadows. The only source of light was the dull glow of the moon, shining through his window. He sat on the edge of his bed, the neck of his guitar held loosely in his hand as he blindly strummed some chords. He knew the instrument well enough to play without watching his every move.

He'd wracked his brain over an excuse to go see her, but thought better of it in the end. He knew that the moment he saw her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Both of his parents were floating around the house like ghosts, making themselves busy. His mother was cleaning like a madman and his father was going over paperwork over and over again. No one wanted to think about the situation they were in, but it was unavoidable. Jace and Clary were probably the only ones who accepted it.

He knew that there was someone after him, but he couldn't let the thought control him. If he did, he wouldn't be able to enjoy what was happening right now. He had this amazing girl that made him feel things that he'd never felt before. She was probably the only good thing that came out of this mission. Without her, he would most likely be losing his mind just like his parents. But even though he had her, there were still limitations. And sometimes he wanted to just forget about those limitations and be with her the way that he wanted.

Placing his guitar against the side of his bed, Jace fell back against his soft sheets and covered his face with his hands. He didn't know how long he laid there in the dark, but after a moment, he could've sworn he heard his door softly open and close. A small smirk crept onto his face, but he kept his eyes closed, knowing exactly who it was. The fact that he could neither see or hear the person, pretty much gave it away.

"You're breaking your own rules, you know." Jace said through his hands.

He felt his bed dip slightly from her added weight. She didn't say anything at first. His breath left in a whoosh when her fingers brushed through his hair, moving the strands from his face. The touch was so light that it was barely there, but that only made him feel it more.

She sighed. "I just—wanted to see you. That's all."

His hands fell from his face and he finally opened his eyes to look at her. She was lying next to him on her stomach, perched up on her elbows. The dull glow of the moon contrasted her fiery hair and bright eyes, highlighting the features even more. It was then that he noticed the small crease between her brows. Turning onto his side, he looked down at her.

"Me too." He said, knitting his brows together in concern. "But what's wrong?"

"You know how we were talking about the past earlier? And how I would never hold it against you?"

Jace watched her for a moment before nodding.

She continued. "Well, I never got to ask if you felt the same way. I mean, it would be understandable if you didn't. I've definitely got some demons that would probably make you think otherwise."

He shook his head. "Whatever it is, I can guarantee that it won't change what I feel about this." He reached out to finger one of her curls. "I'll take everything, remember? The good, the bad. So far, you've only let me in on the good parts, but I want you to know that I'm okay with knowing about the bad parts too."

Clary looked down. "How can you be sure that it won't change anything? I like how things are now and I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't." He said, tucking the strand behind her ear. "You can talk to me, Clary."

She looked over at him, glancing from one of his eyes to the other. "I know, but it takes time for me to open up about my past and sometimes I feel like it's not fair to you to have to wait for me."

"Well, like you said before, we're a packaged deal. I'm not exactly going anywhere and neither are you." He said. "So take all the time you need, I'll be here when you're ready."

Clary sighed. "But what if we don't have time? What if all of this goes to shit?"

"Then we'll fight our way through it. It's what we've been doing." He moved himself onto his back again and stared up at the ceiling. "But I know how frustrating it is to keep things bottled up. I've only had one person in my life that I could really talk to, but it wasn't enough for me. And I don't think one person is enough for you either." He let out a breath, closing his eyes. "So, I'm not pressuring you or anything, but if you ever want to tell me about your past, I'll listen and I won't hold it against you. All I know is that whatever happened made you who you are right now. And I like who you are, Clary."

Silence fell between them, making Jace open his eyes to assess the impact of his words, hoping that he didn't say something wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. But when he opened his eyes again to look over at her, he was surprised to see a small smile on her face. He was almost sure that silence wasn't a good sign when it came to girls. Especially her. But like he always said, she constantly surprised him.

Lifting her hand to his face, Clary leaned in, resting her forehead atop his. Then she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Her hair fell around them like a curtain, the scent of strawberries soon surrounding them both. The kiss ended just as fast as it began, but it was enough to show him that his worries were unwarranted.

"Okay." She breathed.

He looked up at her. "Okay what?"

Clary rested her forehead back on his. "We can talk. Not everything all at once, but I'll see what I can give you. I want to let you in, Jace, but you have to be patient with me."

He nodded. "I understand. We're just—taking things slow."

"Exactly."

She pulled away and settled in beside him, lying on her back. And when she tugged on his arm, he didn't hesitate to give it up, allowing her to pull it around her and rest her head on top of it. Jace couldn't stop himself from grinning as he pulled his other arm up, placing his hand behind his head.

"So," she said. "What do you want to know?"

"Okay . . ." He had to think about it for a moment, wanting to start off with something simple. "Where'd you grow up?"

"Right here in Brooklyn." She said.

He grinned. "You got anymore siblings?"

She snorted. "No. Jon is more than enough."

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"All of them."

He took a breath, deciding to test the waters. "What made you want to become an Agent?"

Clary reached up and took his hand. "I wanted to be like my parents."

He watched as she traced the outline of his fingers, and was momentarily distracted by the light touch. "They were Agents too?"

She sighed and unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders and placed it back at his side, making Jace look over at her with a worried expression. But the look quickly dissipated as she scooted in closer and wrapped her arms around his bicep, resting her head on his shoulder.

"My dad was." She whispered. "Probably one of the best Agents to walk out of the Brooklyn Academy."

"And your mom?"

A small smile crept onto her face. "She was actually on the—other side of the law."

He raised a brow. "Really?"

She nodded. "They called her _La Veuve Noire_."

"The Black Widow?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that her French accent was really attractive.

Clary looked up at him. "You know French?"

He smirked. " _Un peu, Tigre_."

She crinkled her nose in that cute way that he loved, then rested her head back on his shoulder. "She was one of the highest paid female assassins in the country. No matter the person or the situation, she always got the job done."

"Is that how she met your dad?" He asked.

Clary nodded. "It's actually a pretty funny story."

Jace removed his hand from behind his head. Reaching over to her, he ran his fingers through her curls as he brushed his lips across the top of her head. "Could you tell me about it?" He whispered.

She was quiet for a moment, then one of her hands slid down his arm to intertwine their fingers together. Looking up at him again, she said, "I think I can do that."

"You sure?" His hand stilled in her hair. "If you don't want to, It'll be fine."

She shook her head. "No, I want to try."

Jace planted a kiss to the top of her head, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Okay."

She snuggled in a little closer. "God, where do I even begin." She sighed. "Well, by this time my mother, Jocelyn, was in New York for a job. I know when you think about assassins, you think of a person who kills people for businessmen, but that wasn't my mother. She only took jobs if she saw that it was justified. Kind of like an Agent, but with less rules. Jocelyn did what she wanted and if anyone had a problem with it, they would have to answer to her."

Jace chuckled. "Sounds familiar."

She smiled. "Yeah, people say I get my fire from her. Us redheads are hard to tame."

"Oh, trust me. I know." He said.

Clary laughed lightly. "Whatever, asshole. Anyway, the Agency doesn't really like it when people interject with their business. It was like she was always one step ahead of them. She would carry out assignments before most Agents even got a chance to start them. And according to my father, Valentine, she was a real pain in the ass." Her fingers brushed against his bare arm, leaving goosebumps in her wake. "The Agency needed someone good to take her down. So, they sent my father after her. They knew how skilled she was and that the only way to get rid of her for good would be to kill her. Because she would surely kill them if they didn't."

Jace moved his hand back behind his head and shifted a little, getting a little more comfortable as she spoke. It felt good to know that she trusted him with this. Because he definitely trusted her.

"My dad spent weeks trying to figure out where she was hiding out. Jocelyn was like a ghost, no one had even seen her face or knew her real name. But that didn't stop my dad from finding her. He was a damn good Agent, the best actually. She was staying at this French hotel upstate. He thought he would catch her by surprise, but little did he know, she was waiting for him."

Jace raised a brow. "She didn't run away?"

"She was never one to run away from the line of fire, she ran towards it." She smiled. "God, I would've paid actual money to watch that scene go down. According to my mother, Valentine tried to get her during a storm. He snuck into her penthouse window, hoping to catch her off guard or asleep. He searched the entire place, but he couldn't find her. But as soon as he was about give up, she showed herself. He found her at the top of the staircase, weapons and all."

Jace tried to imagine an older version of Clary adorned with an assortment of weapons, ready for a fight, but his hormones soon took over, forcing him to scratch the image completely.

"Now I remind you, up until now, no one knew what my mother looked like. She really took my dad by surprise. He said it was as if he were under the spell of a siren. That my mother was more beautiful than the stars in the galaxy. He'd always been a hopeless romantic and he swore out that he'd fallen in love with her right there, at the very bottom of that staircase. My mother said it felt like they stood there staring at each other for an eternity, neither of them wanting to make the first move to put an end to the other."

"Who caved first?" He asked.

"My mom." She said, releasing his hand for a moment to tuck her hair behind her ear. "She slid down that staircase and threw herself at him. My dad said he tried to talk her out of it, that he didn't want to hurt her, but she just laughed at him. She said she would be damned if she let a man get the best of her. They ripped that place apart, but neither of them drew their weapons. My dad spent most of that night getting his ass kicked by my mom. He got a lot of scars from that night, but he wore them with honor. My mother was a strong and powerful woman, it's what he loved most about her."

Jace leaned down and kissed her head again, letting her know that he was still listening.

She let out a breath. "They must have fought for hours, but when it was obvious that both of them wouldn't make it out alive, my mother took the upper hand. She'd beaten him to the ground and had him at gunpoint. My dad thought for sure that she would pull the trigger. But then she hesitated and my mother never hesitated. When I asked her about it, she said she just couldn't do it. They were both tired and in serious pain, but the thought of ending his life was inconceivable to her. She'd hated the fact that she couldn't do it."

Jace looked down at her. "What did your dad do?"

Clary smiled. "I don't know if it was in the heat of the moment or if he was serious about falling in love with her right there, but he took her hesitation as a good sign and asked her to run away with him."

He chuckled. "What?"

"I know right. My mother thought he was insane. Other than the fact that he was sent there to kill her, she knew absolutely nothing about him. But she was good at reading people and my dad was being one hundred percent serious. He truly believed that fate brought them together and he had refused to leave without her."

"Did she agree to it?"

Clary shook her head. "She knocked him out and tied him to a chair. Then she packed up her things and got out of there before he woke up. My dad probably should've been mad, but he said that it only made him want her more. It was like she put a spell on him. All he could think about was her. He spent the next couple of months trying to find her again, but what he didn't know was that she never left. She spent those months watching him and each day she found herself falling for him more and more. Finally, after about six months or so, she left a trail for him to follow."

"And I'm guessing he found her?" He said.

"My mother didn't make it easy, but she needed to know how much he was willing to do to get her." She said. "Valentine did everything she asked of him and he finally met her one night on top of the Empire State Building. He told her how beautiful he thought she was and she apologized for beating the crap out of him." She took in a short breath. "And that was the night of their first kiss. According to my mom, it was the best one she'd ever had. That night pretty much sparked their relationship and they stayed in Brooklyn because of my dad's commitment to the Agency."

"What about your mom?" He asked. "Didn't people know who she was?"

Clary shook her head. "No one knew what she looked like, remember? And according to Agency records, _La Veuve Noire_ died that night at the penthouse. She stayed with my father as Jocelyn Fairchild. They were like a power duo. She helped him on missions, solved puzzles, and even taught him some skills, all the while keeping her true identity a secret." She paused for a moment. "They got married not too long after that. In this line of work, you take advantage of what you have because you don't know how long you're going to have it. My dad convinced her to quit her job as an assassin when she became pregnant with Jon. As much as she loved it, it was just too dangerous. But it wasn't a total loss, she was able to further her hobby as an artist—and have me."

Jace smiled. "I was wondering when you would come into the picture."

"Yeah, I came into the family three years after Jon was born. We were pretty much taught how to defend ourselves from birth. It was just our parent's paranoia, but it paid off in the long run. They put us into the Academy for training, but we would get to choose whether or not we wanted to become Agents or not. Not everyone got that choice, but my dad was best friends with the Director, Luke. He owed Valentine his life so the little favor didn't really require much thought."

"So, you always had the choice to back out?" He asked.

She nodded. "I did, but I loved it and so did Jon. Our parents just wanted us to be happy and we were—for a while. We were far from a normal family, but I wouldn't have wanted to grow up any other way. Becoming an Agent is probably the best thing that's happened to me." She closed her eyes and released a shuddering breath.

Jace felt his chest clench, knowing that this was starting to take a toll on her. They were quiet for a moment and he'd removed his hand from behind him to stroke her hair again, trying his best to offer some sort of comfort. He didn't know the first thing about comforting someone, but with Clary, he just did what felt natural. And it seemed to be helping because her breathing had returned to a regular pace and her eyes fluttered open. But that calm look soon changed into one of pain, a small gleam now visible in her eyes.

"Jace?" Her voice was small, so small.

His hand moved to her cheek. "Yeah?"

Clary's eyes closed again as she leaned into his touch. "They're gone."

Her words only confirmed what he'd already suspected. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he closed his eyes too. "I know." He whispered.

Her hand left his and trailed up to his neck and into his hair. She pulled him down to her as she buried her face into his neck. "God, I miss them."

"I know," he repeated. It was the only thing he could say. He knew that unnecessary words like "I'm sorry" would only upset her more. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her and he completely understood. So, he didn't say anything.

Snaking his arm under her waist, Jace wrapped his arm around her and tugged her closer to him. Clary's body curled into his side and he felt her warm breath fan across the skin of his neck as she sighed. He swallowed dryly, hoping that he was doing what she wanted. Her hand was still in his hair, her fingers blindly twirling the strands. After a while, she opened her eyes again, but she didn't move.

"If you think that this changes the way I feel about you," he said. "You're wrong."

She shook her head. "I know it'll change the way you see me. But I get it, it's not your fault."

He furrowed his brows. "Do you think that I'll all of a sudden see you as this fragile little girl?" He sighed when she didn't say anything and leaned down to her, catching her gaze. "Well, if you do, you're wrong again. You're strong, Clary. So strong. Nothing you say or do will ever make me think differently. If anything, the fact that you were able to tell me about this makes you even stronger than I thought."

"You really think that?" She asked, moving her hand to his face. "I mean—you're not just saying that?"

Jace looked at her. "You want to know what I really think?"

Clary bit her lip. "What?"

He leaned in until his lips were hovering just centimeters away from hers. She released her lip and her gaze dropped to his mouth before she looked back into his eyes. His hand snaked up her neck to the side of her face, mimicking the hold she had on him. "I think you're strong," he placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, "smart," the other corner, "powerful," the tip of her nose, "and beautiful. So beautiful." He whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat and Jace leaned his forehead against hers, just hoping that she understood.

"Jace?" She breathed.

"Yes?"

"I believe you."

He smoothed his thumb over her cheek. "I meant every word."

"Thank you." She said.

He knew that she was saying thank you for more than one thing, but he still answered the same. "Anytime."

Clary smiled and tipped her chin, catching his lips with hers. Jace's fingers tensed on her jaw, momentarily stunned by her initiative. But his confusion soon disappeared as she moved her mouth against his. He would probably never get tired of kissing her. She caused a shockwave to soar through him, making him feel things that he didn't even know he was capable of feeling.

Her hand slid into his hair as she parted her lips against his. Jace followed after her, gripping, tasting, needing. He didn't understand how she made him feel so much. Every kiss, every touch only made him want more. But this wasn't about him, it was about her. He was giving himself to her, allowing her to take what she needed at the moment. As much as he wanted her, he wouldn't take. He wouldn't do that to her. Never to her.

After a moment, she slowed the kiss to just a few pecks here and there. But Jace still felt like he was on a cloud. Whether it be because she opened up to him or because of the kiss, or both. He didn't know how, but she was able to make his feelings for her grow after just one conversation, one kiss. Their relationship was definitely developing fast, but he liked the pace. It showed that whatever feelings they had towards each other would only get stronger.

Clary sighed and dropped her hand, draping it over his torso. "I'm tired, Jace."

He shifted onto his back and tugged her closer, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You should get some rest. I don't mind." He'd never allowed girls into his room, let alone his bed, but she was different. He didn't hold Clary to the same standards because this was more than just some hookup. He actually cared about her.

She nodded. "It's just—today was a long day."

"I understand." He said. "That was a lot, but you got through it. And hey, maybe we can crack my head open someday."

She snuggled her head into his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I'd like that." She said. "But it might take a while. You know, since your head is so huge because of your ginormous ego."

He chuckled. "I'll let that comment slide this time, Tiger. But next time, we might have to throw down and I won't go easy on you."

"In your dreams, Herondale."

"Yes," he kissed her again. "You are."

"You're such a sweet—" she stopped and he felt her stiffen all of a sudden beside him.

Concerned, Jace looked over at her. "Clary?"

She closed her eyes. "Shit."

Then he heard it, the small squeak of his doorknob turning and someone slowly pushing the door open. There was nothing they could do. Even if there were no lights on, there was enough moonlight illuminating the room to make them out. As the door opened and light poured into the room, Jace was able to make out the figure standing in the doorway. He heard a gasp fall from the person's lips and eyes identical to Jace's widened with shock. But even then, Jace didn't release the girl in his arms, nor did she release him. If they were going to take this fall, they were going to take it together.

Jace's eyes closed also as he let out a long breath.

"Shit, indeed."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Oops, another cliffhanger. I know, you all hate my guts, but I had to do it. But I hope you guys are loving the Clace as much as I am. So, Jace finally knows that Clary's parent's died, but he doesn't know how. And we still don't know Jace's secret. There's still a lot more to come, so stay tuned. Here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: If you had to be trapped in a TV show or movie for a week, which TV show/movie would you choose? (I myself would love to be trapped in the show Parks and Recreation)**


	16. I'm Yours

**Yay for early updates! I've had a lot of extra time to write because I literally haven't had school in a week. Thank the angel for snow storms. It was very interesting to see your worried reviews about Clary and Jace being found out. And I know that you've been on the edge of your seat for the past few days so I'll let you get to it. Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Ps: Special thanks to my beta, HeronFrayWood, for looking this chapter over. (Because God knows I'm too lazy to do it myself)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Dream by Imagine Dragons (Scene 1)_

 _**Evergreen by Pekoe (Scene 2)_

 _**Renegades by X Ambassadors (Scene 3)_

* * *

Jace sat in one of the living room chairs, bouncing his leg up and down as he watched his mother pace back and forth. To say that he was anxious was an understatement. By the looks of it, his mother wasn't happy about what she'd stumbled on. But that wasn't what had him so worked up. It was the fact that he had to leave Clary back in his room. It was the last thing Jace wanted to do, but his mother gave him no choice. She wouldn't let it go until she got answers. But all he wanted to do was get it over with. He told Clary that he would handle it and that was what he was going to do. If only his mother would stop pacing and say something already. There were better things he could've been doing with his time.

God, he shouldn't have been there. He should've been up there, with _her_. Especially after what she'd told him. Celine couldn't have possibly dropped in at a worse time. Words couldn't have described how comfortable he'd been with Clary in his arms. It was like she belonged there, and letting her go had been harder than he'd thought it would be. Talking about her parents had obviously tired her out and Jace didn't want her to have to sit through an interrogation. Although, it did take some convincing on his part, after a while she reluctantly agreed to have him take the fall for them.

As Jace watched his mother silently pace, his thoughts drifted off to that very conversation he had with Clary before he left.

 _Celine stood in the doorway, her mouth hung agape as she watched the pair separate from each other. Jace followed Clary into a standing position, his hand clasped in hers. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. They'd been figured out._

 _His mother's gaze drifted to where their hands were connected. "What on earth is going on here?"_

 _Jace ignored Celine's question and turned to Clary. He expected to see her upset, but she just looked worn out. Although, there was a hint of worry that he could see behind her eyes. She may have been trying to cover it up, but he saw it. And that was when Jace decided that she didn't have to go through with this. He could handle his mother when she got upset. It wasn't a pretty sight, but he'd gotten used to it over the years. There was no doubt in his mind that Clary could handle Celine's wrath, but she had already gone through enough today. Right now, he just wanted her to stay calm and relaxed._

 _Sighing, Jace turned back to his mother. "Mom, could you give us a minute?"_

 _She looked between the two of them. "Fine, but I expect to see you downstairs in two minutes to explain," she lifted a hand, motioning to them. "This."_

 _"Fine." He muttered, making sure she left before he returned his attention back to the girl next to him. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, he caught her gaze. "You okay?"_

 _Clary looked up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't—I shouldn't have come."_

 _"No. I'm glad you did." He said._

 _She glanced down at their hands. "I should've at least locked the door or something. I wasn't thinking."_

 _Jace shook his head. "Someone else was going to find out at some point. It was bound to happen."_

 _"You don't understand." Clary sucked in a breath. "If she tells the Agency about this, they'll have no other choice but to separate us."_

 _Seeing the panic in her eyes, Jace lifted both of his hands to her face and leaned his forehead against hers. The action seemed to calm her, which was all he wanted. Looking her in the eyes, he shook his head. "I'm not going to let that happen."_

 _She reached up to hold his wrists. "I don't want this to be over."_

 _"It won't be." He whispered. "I'll talk to her. Make her understand."_

 _"Do you want me down there with you?" She asked._

 _Jace smoothed his thumbs over her cheeks, shaking his head again. "You've been through enough today. You're tired and getting through to my mother can be . . . difficult." He pulled away from her slightly. "So, I'll handle it while you stay here and get some rest."_

 _Clary sighed. "Jace—"_

 _"Don't fight me on this, Clary." He said. "I don't want you dealing with this right now."_

 _She raised her arms, wrapping them around his neck. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were just trying to get me back into your bed."_

 _He grinned. "That may play a role in it."_

 _She rolled her eyes._

 _Jace smirked. "But seriously, I just want you to relax. I'll take care of this. Okay?"_

 _Clary reluctantly nodded. "Fine," she said. "But try not to be an ass, or I might just have to kick yours."_

 _He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll try my best."_

 _Seeing that his time was running out, he released her and took a step back. With a small smile, Clary turned towards his bed and threw back the sheets, settling herself inside. The sight of her lying in his bed, with her fiery hair spread out among his white sheets and pillows, made him want to forget about the fact that his mother was waiting for him. Just so he could watch her for a little while longer. But he couldn't. So, with great reluctance, he turned away from her and began walking towards the inevitable . . ._

"Jonathan!"

Jace's head snapped back up to see Celine's hard gaze on him. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized she'd been speaking to him. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Celine crossed her arms over her chest. "I said, how long has this been going on?"

Jace leaned back into his seat. "A few weeks."

" _Weeks_?" Her voice rose again. "You've been hiding this from us for weeks?"

"Well, we kind of didn't have a choice, Mom." He sighed. "I knew you and Dad would just make a bigger deal out of it than it was."

"Well, guess what Jace?" She said. "It _is_ a big deal. That girl is here for a job. She is not supposed to be cuddling with you or doing _anything_ that goes beyond her purpose for being here."

"It's not like that." Jace said.

Celine ignored him. "And I understand that you are very . . . charming, but the fact that she wasn't able to remain professional makes me question whether or not she is the right person for this job. Maybe Stephen and I should have a chat with her superior."

Jace's jaw clenched as he leaned forward. "No, you shouldn't. She's damn good at what she does and she's been keeping me safe. So why does us being together change anything?"

"Because I know you, Jonathan." She said, her golden eyes filled with aggravation. "I know how you are when it comes to girls. You have your fun with them for a while and then it's on to the next one. You shouldn't lead someone like Clary on. She's got a whole career ahead of her. She doesn't need to be tarnished with a broken heart when she moves on from here."

"Look, I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to girls, but things with Clary are different."

"How do you expect me to believe that?"

Jace looked down at his hands. "Because I care about her, Mom."

Celine's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said, his voice nothing short of serious. "Ever since I started showing interest in girls, you've been trying to convince me to find someone that I can see a future with, not just a quick hookup, and I think I've done that. I'm not in this for the 'fun' you say I had with other girls, I'm in it for her."

Celine stayed quiet.

Jace let out a hard laugh. "Look, you and whoever else can think what you want, but you're not getting her taken out of here—not if I have anything to say about it. I refuse to sit here and watch as you try to ruin something that's obviously good for me."

Up until now, his mother had been looking down at her feet, but as he ended his tirade, she glanced back up and met his gaze. Her once somber expression turned into one of surprise. She clasped her hands together and brought them to her face. "She's the one, isn't she?"

He furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes glistened. "I've been wondering what's been making you smile lately. I knew it couldn't have been any of us because we've been trying to get through to you for years. I just—I haven't seen you truly care about something in so long that I forgot what it looked like." She paused. "But tonight, I saw it."

"Saw what?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

Celine smiled. "The way you look at her. At first I thought I was just seeing things, but after hearing what you had to say, I realize that what I saw was genuine." She glanced up at him. "That girl is special to you."

Jace looked down at his lap. "She is." He said. "And you and Dad have always told me to fight for what I believe in, so that's what I'm going to do. Because if you get her taken out of here, I don't think I'll ever find someone like her again."

His mother just looked at him for a moment, wiping away the moisture that gathered around her eyes. Then she let out a breath. "Okay."

"Okay?"

She nodded. "I won't tell the Agency about this."

A wide grin spread across his face. "Really?"

Celine smiled at the sudden change in his demeanor. "Yes, she can stay."

Jace was out of his seat and in front of his mother in less than a second, wrapping his arms around her back and lifting her clear off of the floor. Ignoring her gasp, he squeezed her once. "Thank you." He whispered, setting her back down.

Celine smoothed her hands over her rumpled clothing. "But there will be rules."

He nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I know, let me here it."

She looked up at him. "First, we are not to tell your father about this. Second, there will be no more staying together in each other's beds, especially with the door closed. If you want to hang out, you do it in the living room or outside of the house." She sighed. "And lastly, be careful. There's still someone out there trying to hurt you. So, make sure you watch each other's backs. Got it?"

Jace grinned. "Got it." He glanced down. "I'll make sure to pass on the news."

"You do that," she whispered. "I'll just stay here and try not to get emotional over you finally being in a committed relationship."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Mom . . ."

She sniffed. "It's nothing, it's nothing. It's not as if I've been waiting my entire life for this day."

He chuckled. "Mother, please stop."

Celine reached forward and hugged him close. "Hey, I'm just glad to see you with someone." She paused. "And, thank God, before you got an STD."

He pulled away and held a hand against his chest in mock hurt. "Hey, for all you know, I could still be a virgin."

His mother rolled her eyes. "Now's not the time for jokes, Jonathan." She glanced at the clock above the couch. "Your father had to head out for a moment, but he should be back soon. You should head upstairs and talk to Clary before he gets back."

He nodded, but didn't make a move towards the stairs just yet. "Speaking of which, how are you, Mom?"

"Other than the fact that there's some crazy man after my son," she said. "I'm great."

Even if she said the words, Jace still couldn't help but worry about her. Celine didn't handle stressful situations like other people. She'd always been that way. His gaze drifted down to the scar on wrist and his mind was momentarily flooded with memories of the night that his entire life changed.

His mother caught him staring and quickly tugged her sweater down over her wrist. "I mean it, Jace. I'm fine—we're fine."

He knew she was talking about her and Stephen, but even if they were fine, they would never be how they used to be. Not after what happened.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course. I was just curious."

"I don't want you worrying about me." She said. "I promise that everything is fine."

He nodded. "I believe you."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Now go ahead, you probably only have a few minutes."

"Okay," he leaned down and kissed his mother on her head. "Have a good night."

Celine nodded and allowed him to continue towards the stairs, a small smile on her face. As Jace climbed the stairs, he raked a hand through his hair and let out a relieved sigh. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Words couldn't describe how good it felt to know that their secret was still safe. Just like Clary said before, he wasn't ready for this to be over yet. He probably never would. What Jace felt for her couldn't be replicated. No one could make him feel the way she did.

And even if he didn't want to admit it just yet, he was completely hers. He was at a point in his life where other girls didn't even turn his head anymore. All he could think about was her, see was her. He used to hate how much the redhead affected him, but now he only accepted the fact. They complemented each other really well. She was like his missing piece.

Once Jace reached the door to his room, he lifted his hand and silently twisted the knob. The room was dark, the only source of light coming from the moon. His window was still cracked, allowing a circulation of cool air to waft through the room. A small grin tugged at his lips as he spied the small figure still cooped up in his bed and, in a few strides, he was at the side of his bed, looking down at her. She'd fallen asleep, just as he assumed she would. He'd seen how tired she was. Agent or not, she still deserved to get some decent rest every now and again.

Squatting down, Jace tried to hold back a chuckle as he watched her. One of her hands was under her head, sandwiched between her cheek and his pillow. The sheets were gathered around her waist, only covering the bottom half of her body. His gaze fell on her other hand. It was hanging over the edge of the bed and Jace couldn't resist taking it between both of his. Brushing his lips across her knuckles, he watched as she stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

Clary blinked softly. "Hey,"

He placed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Hey."

A look flashed over her face. "Are we . . . okay?"

Jace grinned at her worried expression. "Yeah, we're okay." He whispered.

She released a breath. "What convinced her?"

"I told her the truth." He said, simply. "That this situation isn't just us fooling around. That our feelings for each other go beyond that." He continued to pepper kisses along the back of her hand. "I told her that I cared about you and I would fight for you to stay if that was what it took."

"You said all of that?" She whispered.

"Putting everything out on the line was the only way to get her to understand. But it all worked out. She won't tell the Agency or my father about this." He reached out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, a small grin tugging at his lips. "We're still a packaged deal, Tiger."

"Swear?"

Jace nodded. "Swear."

She smiled, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "Okay."

"You should go sleep." He peered at her. "Because, tomorrow, you've got to pretend that you're just an average teenager in high school."

"Sounds boring."

Jace chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll find some time to distract you from it all."

"I'll hold you to that." She said, perching herself up onto her elbow. "But you're right, I should head off to bed. It's getting pretty late anyway."

Jace released her hand and allowed her to sit up. Running a hand through her curls, Clary removed the sheets, revealing her legging clad legs. It was obvious that she was still tired. Jace watched, amused, as she covered her face with her hands and let out what he could only call a tired whimper. Dropping her hands, she attempted to get up, but before she could, Jace was already there, slipping his arms under her petite body and lifting her up into his arms.

She let out a surprised laugh. "Jace, what are you doing?"

He shrugged, surprised to find that she was heavier than she looked, still nothing that he couldn't handle. Turning towards his door, he said, "Well, being the generous guy that I am, I'm doing the honorable thing by carrying my girl off to bed."

He heard Clary's breath catch, making him realize what he just said. What he'd called her.

 _His_.

Pausing in his stride, Jace turned to her, seeing her wide green eyes steady on him. He shook his head quickly. "I mean—shit—I don't know why I—"

"Shh." Clary held a finger to his lips, silencing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her eyes looked between both of his. "Is—is that what I am to you, Jace?"

"Well, that depends." He said, releasing a breath. "Do you want to be, you know . . . that."

"Do you want me to be?"

He held her closer to him. "I would be lying if I said I didn't." He looked down at her, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. "But it isn't really a matter of what I want."

A moment of silence passed between them, but then Clary did something that really took him by surprise. She smiled. And not just any smile, this one lit up her entire face. He felt one of her hands slip up his neck and into his hair.

"Jace," she said, softly. "I'm pretty sure we both know that I've been yours for a while now."

His heart pounded even faster. "Mine?" He whispered.

Clary laughed. "Of course I'm yours, you ass."

Jace leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "God, it feels good to hear you say that." He murmured.

She kissed him back. "So, now that we've cleared that up, can I go to bed?"

He chuckled. "Sure thing, Tiger."

Clary rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping both of her arms back around his neck. With a grin, Jace continued towards her room. The hall was dark and quiet, but he had no doubts that both of his parents were there. But right now, his sole focus was on the girl in his arms. His girl.

The door to her bedroom was cracked, allowing him to nudge it open with his foot, pushing them both inside. Clary's eyes had fluttered shut, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks. Ignoring the light, he walked over to her bed and after juggling all of her weight onto one arm, he pulled back the duvet and settled her inside. Her arms remained around his neck, refusing to give when he tugged against them.

Leaning down, he said, "You're going to have to let go of me, Clary."

With her eyes still closed, she pulled against him until their lips met again and she planted a slow kiss to his lips. "Goodnight," she murmured.

Jace grinned, pressing his lips to her forehead before he pulled away.

"Night, Tiger."

.o.O.o.

"Heads up, Fray."

Clary grinned, lifting her hand to catch the apple headed her way. Once she did she took a bite and looked across the lunch table at her her best friend. "Thanks."

Jordan nodded and took a seat. "You seem oddly chipper this afternoon. I wonder why that could be."

Clary knew why she looked happy. It's because she was. Even after everything that'd happened the day before, she still came out of it just as happy as she'd been days before. It felt good to know that she could make a full recovery after talking about her parents. But she was almost sure that she wouldn't feel this way if it were anyone other than Jace she'd confided in. Jon was right, he did do something for her—something that no one else could. What they had was different. More.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Jordan. You know why."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Jace only talks about you every other day."

She took another bite of her apple. "You're the only one that knows about us. Who else is he supposed to talk to?"

"I don't know." He said. "But sometimes I regret being so damn perceptive. I mean, Jace may be able to hide this from Alec and Isabelle, but I see the way he looks at you and you him." He grinned. "It's actually quite disgusting if you ask me."

Clary stuck her tongue out. "Oh, grow up."

Jordan chuckled. "Why would I do that?" He asked. "You love me just the way I am."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Whatever." He took a bit out of his bland slice of pizza. "So, what are you doing after school?"

She shrugged. "Hanging out, I guess. You guys have football practice right?"

He nodded. "Until four. You sticking around until then?"

"Might as well." But what Jordan didn't know was that Clary had no choice. It was her job to watch after Jace, especially when he was out in the open. She knew it was unlikely that someone would try anything with so many people around, but she still didn't want to risk it. She wouldn't let her guard down when it came to Jace. She would keep him safe. That was a promise.

Jordan grinned. "I'm sure Jace will be glad to hear that."

Clary looked down at her half-eaten apple. "Hey, could I ask you something?" She asked, glancing back up at Jordan. "Just between you and me?"

He blinked. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Has Jace ever been in an actual relationship?"

Jordan shook his head. "Not that I know of. The idea of being tied down to one girl used to be improbable to him. He thought that going from girl to girl, avoiding all emotions whatsoever, was the way to go, but it wasn't. And none of us could convince him otherwise. That was, until you came along."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know how you did it, but I think you finally got through to him." He shrugged, opening his carton of juice. "I mean, ever since you got here, I haven't even seen him look at anyone else. So, if commitment is something that you're worried about, I wouldn't sweat it. You've changed him."

A small grin tugged at her lips. "I think he's changed me too."

"Maybe it's a good thing." Jordan said. "Maybe that's how a real relationship is supposed to be. You bring out the best in each other and become who you truly are deep down inside."

Clary stared at him. "You think so?"

"I know so." He took a sip of his drink. "Relationships like that only come around every once in a while. They're extremely rare, but once you find it, it's close to impossible to break."

She quirked a brow. "And you think Jace and I have that kind of relationship?"

He nodded. "I've seen plenty of relationships with people our age, but what you guys have, it's just . . . different somehow." He cocked his head to the side. "I don't know, it's just the way you watch him sometimes. Like you're willing to jump in front of a bullet for him or something."

Clary took another bite out of her apple. "Is that a bad thing?" Because when she really thought about it, she would definitely go to those lengths—if it came down to that.

"It's intense, but no, it's not a bad thing." He said. "And come on, I know we live in Brooklyn, but what are the chances of that situation actually playing out?"

 _Greater than you think._

She shrugged. "Not likely, I guess."

"I think it just shows that you care." Jordan said. "I don't think a girl has ever cared about him the way you seem to. They just want him for—other reasons. I think that's what makes what you two have so different." He grinned. "You're not just trying to jump each other's bones."

Clary snorted. "You're an idiot."

He chuckled. "Look, all I'm trying to say is," he glanced up at her. "I think you two have something. Something that most people our age would probably kill for."

"You know," Clary said. "If we keep having talks like this, I'll have to start labeling you as my therapist instead of my best friend."

Jordan shrugged. "Who says I can't be both? Things are supposed to get sappy from time to time. It just goes to show that we're more than just buddies."

"Then what are we?" She asked, taking the last bite of her apple.

He smirked.

"We're partners in crime, Fray."

.o.O.o.

The piercing sound of the Coach's whistle floated through the air. Clary watched from her spot on the bleaches as the players continued their practice routine. Although there were many guys out on that field, her gaze was solely focused on one in particular. She could blame the fact that she was openly staring at him on her need to keep an eye on him, but in reality, she was staring because she wanted to. Something about him in that practice uniform, his shirt clinging to his chest from sweat, arms exposed, did something to her.

She'd seen a lot of guys in that state, but none of them gave her the reaction seeing Jace gave her. She was never the kind of girl to swoon over a guy. But, damn it, if Jace didn't drive her crazy. Her fingers itched to draw him, making her wish that she'd brought her sketchbook and pencil.

The team was currently doing suicides. Jace was ahead of most of the team, already on the third mark before most reached the second. And as if he were sensing her gaze, he glanced up at the bleachers. Their eyes locked, green on gold. One side of his mouth lifted up into a sly smirk and he shot a wink in her direction before he continued on with his drill.

Clary couldn't help but smile. Sometimes she wondered how Jace could be such an ass in some instances and caring in others. She would probably never understand it, but lucky for her, Jace allowed her to see both of those sides. Just like she allowed him to see the many sides of her. The vulnerable side, the fiery side, all of them. Jace accepted them all, just like she accepted his.

Taking her eyes off of Jace for a moment, Clary lifted her head and scanned the field. Practice was almost over, maybe five or ten minutes left until the players could hit the showers and go home. There was no one else on the bleachers. The students that had hung around already went on their way, probably having better things to do with their lives. But there was one figure that caught Clary's eye.

The person was obviously male, dressed in all black, similar to herself. Not that wearing black was a problem, but the guy's black cap and dark sunglasses didn't really scream "I'm just an ordinary citizen." Especially considering the fact that he was hiding back in the shadows, away from anyone that could make him out. Something about the guy gave Clary an uneasy feeling. It was another hunch, which was usually never wrong. And she probably wouldn't let it go until she found out who the guy was and why he was there. Because he definitely wasn't just there hanging out.

The whistle blew again, signaling the end of practice. Keeping her eyes on the man, Clary pulled out her phone and sent Jace a quick text.

 _Stay in the locker room. ~C_

If her suspicions were correct, the guy would eventually go in there after Jace when he saw that everyone else had cleared out. Once the team got into the locker room, she stood from the bleachers and started towards the them. The man was oblivious to her, his only focus being the team. Although, he did throw quick looks over his shoulder, allowing Clary to quickly make her way over to the brick building. She wasn't going to be optimistic, she was going to go with her gut. And right now her gut was saying that that guy was up to no good.

The guy had migrated closer to the locker room doors and Clary kept her eye on him as she silently trailed over to the side of the building, shielding herself from his view. And the fact that he hadn't made her out yet made her think that he wasn't as skilled as he looked. Clary watched as the coach gathered the remainder of the practice equipment, throwing them into a shed before he pulled out his car keys and started making his way over to the parking lot, his job obviously done.

Minutes passed and more and more players trailed out of the locker room and started towards the parking lot in groups, laughing and joking around. It was then that her phone buzzed. Clary pulled the phone out of her pocket, the guy still in her line of vision, and looked at the message.

 _Everything okay? ~J_

Clary glanced up at the guy as she typed out another message.

 _No, I think we have company. So just stay there and I'll take care of it. ~C_

His reply came quickly.

 _Stay safe, Tiger. ~J_

Even with the circumstances, she couldn't help but smile at the message. But she quickly shook herself out if it and typed one last message.

 _Always. ~C_

Tucking her phone back into her pocket, Clary reached behind her and retrieved her gun and took out the clip, checking to make sure she had enough bullets. Just in case. Slamming the clip back into the gun, she cocked it and tucked it back into the waistband of her jeans. She was keeping count of the number of players that exited the building and as the last of them made their way out, she prepared herself for a confrontation.

The guy must have noticed the same thing as he took one last look around, then he lowered his cap even more and pushed himself through the doors. With a deep breath Clary removed herself from the wall and started after him. She knew she had to be quick or she would be made out, or worse, the guy could get close enough to hurt Jace.

As she quietly pushed herself through the doors, Clary's gaze fell on the man, probably twice her size in height and width, a few paces ahead. His heavy boots were masking any sound she would have made, allowing her to follow him without his knowledge. Her breathing, along with everything else, was steady. This was not the time to be nervous. She had to remain focused or things would go south.

Clary chanced a look past the guy to see a blonde head of hair in her line of view. Jace's back was turned to them both, still rummaging through his locker. He looked to be freshly showered, now clad in a gray shirt and dark jeans. Clary hoped to God that he wouldn't turn around. She needed the guy to think that he had the upper hand.

Up until now, Clary wasn't sure if the man had any weapons. But as he approached Jace, he reached behind him and retrieved a gun with a silencer attached to the end. Clary knew then that she had to spring into action. If she waited any longer, she could risk Jace's life. Letting out a quick breath, she trailed forward until she was directly behind the man. He was in the process of raising his gun when she reached up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The man whirled around, his gun raising immediately to fire. Clary ducked to the side as he did, the bullet whizzing past her and into the locker room door. But before the man could fire another, she lifted her hands and twisted his wrist, forcing him to loosen his grip on the weapon. With the gun now her grasp, she grabbed it by the barrel and swung forward, hitting the guy in the head with the handle, the force knocking him to the ground. Clary kept her eyes on his unconscious body and she removed the clip from his gun, seeing that it was fully loaded.

Dropping both pieces to the ground, she ran a hand through her hair. She heard the slamming of Jace's locker and his footsteps coming towards her. Hands held her face, lifting her head up to meet a pair of concerned golden eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

Clary nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "But he's not going to be."

Jace's hands fell from her face as he turned to look at the man lying at their feet. "You think he's another one of Starkweather's guys?"

"Most likely."

He let out a breath and ran a hand through his blonde curls. "What are we going to do? Leave him here?"

As Clary stared at the man's body, her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "No." She stepped forward until she was at the head-end of his body. Leaning down, she slipped her arms under his and pulled him up. Glancing up at Jace, she said, "Grab his legs."

With a shrug, he bent down to grab the man's legs. Together, they lifted him up. She started towards a nearby bench and he followed with a firm grip on the guy's ankles.

"Is there a reason why we're doing this?" He asked.

Clary nodded as they plopped the man down onto the bench. "I think it's about time we took some control over this mission."

Jace raised a brow. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Clary looked up at him and crossed her arms, a small grin tugging at her lips as she glanced back down at the unconscious man before them.

"We're going to get some answers."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: I know, I'm killing you guys with the cliffhangers, but this story pretty much writes itself and here's where it decided to end for today. But on the bright side, Celine is okay with their relationship (Yay!). And I hope you guys picked up on the hints I threw in there about Jace's past. Maybe some of you will be able to guess what happened before it's revealed. Think about it, but for now, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your favorite word? It's a weird question, but I'm almost sure that all of you have one. (Mine is paradox, of course)**


	17. Start Talking

**Hey, I was sick and feverish last week and I still had time to read last week's chapter. What the hell is your excuse? (If you watch Shameless, you'll get it) Anyway, I know I left you guys hanging last time and I really enjoyed writing this lovely chapter for you all. Badass Clary is back, and badass Jace ;) So, enjoy the read and tell me what you think.**

 **And you can thank the lovely HeronFrayWood for this chapter being edited. She's the best :)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Troublemaker by Grizfolk (Scene 1)_

 _**Bloodstream by Transviolet (Scene 2)_

* * *

"Now?"

Clary shook her head. "Not yet."

Jace fidgeted a little more, a cup of ice cold water in his hand, just waiting to be used. He watched as Clary tightened the ropes holding the man to the bench, making extra sure that they were secure before they woke him up. She'd removed his cap and glasses, but that still didn't give them a clue as to who he was. The only way they would get answers would be to get the guy to talk. And by the looks of it, he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

After adjusting the ropes, Clary rose to her feet and stood back to access her work. The guy was still in a sitting position with his head hung. His arms and legs were tied securely to the bench, with no chance of giving. With that, Clary walked past him towards the locker room doors. He heard them shut and the turn of the lock. It was a smart move because, even though school was over, they still couldn't risk someone stumbling inside.

When Clary returned to stand next to him, she crossed her arms. Keeping her gaze locked on the man, she nodded. "Now."

Jace tightened his grip on the cup and threw the ice water onto the man's face. But to his surprise, the guy stayed completely still, the water having no effect on him. Furrowing his brows, Jace dropped the cup and turned to Clary. They exchanged a look and he assumed that the same thoughts were running through her mind. How in the hell were they supposed to get answers if the guy didn't wake the hell up?

"Hmm." Jace cocked his head to the side, watching as the water ran down the man's face. "That usually works in the movies."

Clary scrunched her nose. "Weird. That usually does it."

He shrugged, turning to her. "Plan B?"

She nodded, motioning to the still unconscious man. "Go ahead."

Jace couldn't help but grin as he took a step closer to him, raising his fist. He used the fact that this guy had tried to kill him ten minutes ago to fuel him. Besides, he knew a thing or two about how to throw a punch. Using his dominant left hand, Jace drew back and released his fist into the man's face, knocking it clear to the side. That seemed to do it. The man groaned and his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Nice of you to join us." Clary said, her arms still folded over her chest. Her voice was flat, emotionless. It brought Jace back to a month or so ago when she'd treated him as if he were the plague. Luckily, she didn't anymore and only reserved that demeanor for situations like these.

The man opened his eyes completely and assessed his situation, struggling against the ropes holding him to the bench. "What is this?" He looked between the two of them, his eyes staying on Clary. "Who the hell are you?"

Clary stepped forward, her eyes narrowing. "Don't worry about who I am," she said. "The real question is, who the hell are you?"

"Listen, little girl," the man's gaze was hard when he looked at her again. "Untie these ropes now and I just might consider sparing your lives."

"No, you listen, asshole." Clary dropped her hands, clenching her fists. "You're going to sit there and answer every question I ask you, then I might consider sparing _your_ life. But even then, it'll be pushing it." She leaned down to the man. "So, I'll ask one last time. Who the hell are you?"

A smug grin appeared on the guy's face as he met Clary's glare with his own. "How about you go fu—"

But he didn't get to finish because Clary had slapped him hard across the face. Jace's eyebrows rose at the force behind the slap, wondering how her small hand could inflict so much damage. There was an angry red mark forming on the man's face in the shape of Clary's hand. The guy clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"Shit," he said. "That actually hurt."

"Oh, that? That was nothing." Clary smirked. "You have no idea who you're messing with, buddy. So, if I were you, I would start talking. Now."

The man struggled against the ropes again. "You don't know who you're threatening."

"No, I don't." Clary raised her hand to the gash on his head from where knocked him out and pressed her finger into it, making the guy call out. "But you're going to tell me."

She continued to add pressure to the gash. Jace assumed that the guy tried to hold out for as long as he could, but as soon as blood started to well up on the gash, it was obvious that he couldn't handle it any longer.

"Okay, okay!" The man yelled. "I'll tell you."

Clary let go of him. "Talk."

He rolled his eyes. "Rufus."

She crossed her arms. "Rufus what?"

"Rufus Hastings." He said.

"Who sent you?" Jace asked.

Rufus' gaze drifted over to him and he scoffed. "Who the hell do you think?"

Jace sighed, knowing exactly who it was. It made him wonder if Starkweather would ever give it up. But sometimes he couldn't help but ask, why him? All of this happened before he was born, so was why was he in the center of it all? That was the part he'd yet to wrap his head around. But maybe now he could get some answers and find out why this kept happening to him.

"How did you come into contact with Hodge?" Clary asked him.

"He sent a message out to a bunch of us."

Jace raised a brow. "Us?"

"Hitmen." Clary said. "They're a poor man's assassin."

Rufus turned his head to the side. "Funny."

"What was the message?" Clary asked, impatiently.

"I'm pretty sure you could guess." Rufus looked between the both of them and shrugged. "Kill the kid, get paid. The job seemed simple enough." His gaze fell on Clary. "But no one told me that the kid had a . . . actually, I'm not even sure what you are. But trust me, once I get out of here, I'll get the job done and collect."

Clary reached forward and wrapped her hand into Rufus' collar, yanking him forward. "You're not going to lay a goddamn hand on him."

Rufus grinned. "I was wondering who took out the last round of men. I knew the kid couldn't have done it on his own." His gaze flicked over to Jace for a moment before returning to Clary. "But I am wondering how a little thing like you could take them out. How'd you do it?"

"Details don't matter. The point is that they're dead." Clary let go of his collar. "And if you don't want to end up in hitman heaven with them, I suggest that you cooperate."

Rufus looked up at her. "You might as well kill me. God knows I'm dead already."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace asked.

"Hodge is looking for your head, and if I come back without it, I'm dead for sure." His gaze drifted back to Clary. "So either I kill you two or you kill me. Take your pick."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of either."

Rufus let out a frustrated groan. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know where Hodge is and what his plan with Stephen is." Clary said.

He glanced away. "I don't know."

"Bullshit." Jace said, stepping forward. "You can't expect us to believe that you don't know anything."

He shrugged. "Not my problem."

Before he could stop himself, Jace grabbed Rufus by the front of his shirt and landed punch after punch to his face until he felt his knuckles getting sore, but even then, he didn't stop. He didn't know why he was letting this guy get to him, but right now, he was just frustrated and in serious need of some release. And a punching bag wouldn't cut it. Besides, the douchebag deserved it.

But just as he thought he would break his hand, a small hand wrapped around his fist, stopping his assault. He didn't even notice that the guy's eyes had closed again or the bruises starting to form on his face. But for some reason, he still didn't want to stop. He'd almost forgotten that Clary was there, but as she pulled him back, he released Rufus' shirt and allowed her to push him back a few steps.

Clary's hands grabbed his face. "Jace. Jace look at me."

Jace's gaze drifted down to her, their gazes locking immediately. Looking into her eyes and feeling her hands on him made his frustration dissolve instantly. With a sigh, he leaned down to her, his right arm slipping around her waist, his left still a little too sore. She was probably the only one who could ground him when he got like this. But he was glad she could.

"I'm sorry." Jace whispered. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"It's okay." She grinned. "It's just—in order for an interrogation to work, the person being interrogated has to stay, you know . . . _alive_."

"He's pissing me off." Jace said.

"I know," her hands slid down to his chest. "But I'm going to need you to hold out until we get the answers we need."

Jace leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll try."

"Great." She patted his chest before she backed out of his grasp. "Now, let's get this over with, yeah?"

He nodded, shaking out his hand. Glancing up at her, he smirked. "Do you, Tiger."

Clary grinned, turning back to a barely conscious Rufus. Leaning back down to him, she raised her hand and patted his cheek, slapping him awake. "Hey, get up."

He opened his eyes, one of them now swollen and groaned. "I'm getting real tired of you two knocking me out."

"Well, I'm getting impatient." Clary said. "So, start talking."

Rufus turned his head and spat out the blood welling up on his lip. "I told you, I don't know anything."

Clary turned back to Jace, and he nodded, knowing what she was asking with her eyes. If it got them answers, he was willing to try anything. Jace watched closely as she whipped her head back around, a small smirk slipping onto her face.

Faster than he could blink, Clary reached behind her and removed the gun from her jeans, cocking the hammer and shoving it into the guy's groin. "Here's what's going to happen, asshole. You're going to tell me where the hell Hodge Starkweather is, and what his deal with Stephen is."

"And if I don't?" Rufus asked, his eyes locked on where Clary's gun was.

Clary moved her hair over one shoulder. "Let's just say, if you ever want to have sex again, you'll have to resort to using a strap-on."

Jace held in his chuckle.

Rufus cursed under his breath. "He's out of state."

"I'm gonna need something more specific than that."

He groaned when she pressed the gun harder into him. "Jersey." He spat. "About an hour from here."

"Keep going." She said. "I asked more than that."

"I don't know the backstory." Rufus yelled. "Kill the kid, get paid. That's all the information I got."

Clary stared at him for a moment before she shook her head. "That's it." She removed the gun from his groin and aimed it towards the floor, pulling the trigger. Jace's eyes widened, watching as the bullet went into the guy's left boot.

As Rufus howled in pain, Clary returned the gun to his crotch and cocked her head to the side. "Are you going to stop with the crap or do I really need to shoot you in the groin?"

"You shot me in the foot!" Rufus cried, hysterically. "You shot me in the goddamn foot!"

"Start talking." Clary yelled, ignoring the fact that he was writhing in pain.

"Fine, fine." He bit his lip, obviously trying to fight through the pain. "I'll tell you what you want. Just—don't shoot."

"What's Hodge's deal with Stephen? Why is he after him?"

"He's not." Rufus said through clenched teeth. "Stephen isn't who he's after. Just the kid."

"Why?" Clary asked quickly.

"It's about what happened all those years ago with the trial and the arrest." He sighed. "Look, a lot of people don't know this, but Hodge . . . he had a son."

"A son?" Jace spoke up.

"Yes." Rufus answered. "Around the time of the arrest, Hodge was planning on teaching his son the ways of the business. He wanted to know that if things went down, his business would be secure and still in the bloodline. But during that time, they were rivaling with another business. They were like the goddamn Montagues and Capulets. Completely insane. Anyway, Hodge didn't trust anyone to take care of his son. He swore that he was the only one who could protect him."

Jace rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with my father?"

Rufus sighed. "During the trial, Hodge practically begged to get into contact with his son. There was this deal that was supposed to be going down later that week, but the other business found out about Hodge's conviction and planned on sabotaging the deal. He wanted to tell his son to stay out of it, but he never got the chance because Stephen was relentless, saying that the law was the law and there were no exceptions." He hung his head. "Hodge lost his son that night. And he swore that once he got out, he would make sure that Stephen felt the same pain that he felt."

"But how did he know that Stephen had a son?" Clary asked.

"He didn't, at first. He actually would have settled for anything." He said. "A wife, a daughter, a brother. But lucky for him, Stephen had a son. So, as soon as he got out, he got to searching and started recruiting." He looked up at Jace. "He's paying top dollar for you, kid. Your dad really screwed him over."

Jace crossed his arms. "Well, if he's still an infamous mobster, why the hell hasn't he come and killed me himself?"

Rufus shrugged. "He's old, and busy with other things."

"I still don't know how my father is to blame for this." He said.

"Stephen convinced the judge to restrict Hodge from his phone call privileges. He said Hodge would only control the business from the outside, making it as though he'd never left."

Jace raked a hand through his hair, gripping the curls atop his head and cursed under his breath. "So, there's no chance of him letting this go." He said.

"Not likely." Rufus shook his head. "Starkweather is the kind of man that follows through. He won't quit until you're D.O.A and Stephen's life is ruined entirely."

"So, Hodge isn't after Jace's family or his friends." Clary said. "Just him?"

He nodded. "Hodge isn't in the business of doing more than he has to. He lost a son, so he's taking a son. Simple as that." He turned to Jace. "He doesn't give a crap about your friends or your mother, or anyone. Once you're dead, it'll all be over."

Clary glanced back at him before she turned back to Rufus. "Well, that's not going to happen. If Hodge wants Jace, he'll have to go through me first."

"I see that." He rolled his neck. "It would've been a nice heads up to know that you were here."

"Starkweather doesn't know about me and we're going to keep it that way."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Well, what excuse do you think I should give him when I get back?"

Clary removed the gun from his groin. "You're not going back."

"What?"

She stood up straighter. "I'm not risking you telling him about this. Besides, I'm sure the Agency would love to get their hands on you."

He struggled against the ropes. "What the hell is an Agency?"

Clary tapped the gun against his cheek. "You'll find out soon enough. But don't worry, they'll patch up that foot of yours. You'll be good as new."

"Piss off." Rufus grumbled. "My foot is killing me."

She shrugged. "Yeah? Well, you tried to kill my boyfriend. So I guess we're both a little ticked off." She leaned down. "And as much as I would love to blow your brains out all over this bench, I'm not in the mood for cleaning it up. We had a nice chat, but I'll just let the Agency handle it from here."

Rufus groaned. "Shit."

Clary grinned. "Night, night." Then she drew back and landed a right cross to the guy's face, quickly sending him back into unconsciousness.

Tucking her gun back into her jeans, she turned back to Jace and began walking towards him. He watched as she ran a hand through her hair and smirked—something he found extremely attractive. As she approached him, he grinned, slinging his arm over her shoulders. And together, they trailed out of the locker room. Tugging her closer, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Remind me never to piss you off."

She laughed. "Deal." Reaching over, she took his left hand. "How is it?"

He shrugged. "Probably sprained."

Clary snaked her arm around his waist and looked out at the field. "I'll patch you up."

"Then I guess we should get out of here."

Her arm fell from his waist and she nudged him in the side. "Race you." Then she was off, running down the field.

Jace stood there watching her for a moment before he took off. "Head starts aren't fair." He called after her.

She laughed. "No one said life was fair, Herondale."

He bit back a grin.

"You're on, Tiger."

.o.O.o.

"What's going to happen to him?"

Clary picked up the first-aid kit from her desk and trailed over to Jace, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Setting the kit next to him, she opened it up and took out the roll of bandages. Taking the ice off of his knuckles, she picked up his hand, accessing the damage.

"They'll contain him. Find out everything there is to know and go from there."

"Will they let him go?" Jace asked.

She shook her head. "Not a chance. There's no telling how many people the guy has killed. They'll probably just lock him up."

"Prison?"

"No, the Agency has it's own penitentiary. It's more secure, close to impossible to break out of." She began wrapping his hand, careful of the bruises. "Because God knows how easy it is to break out of regular prison."

Jace shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Don't worry about him—or anyone for that matter." Clary said, glancing up at him, a small smile creeping onto her face. "That's my job."

"As my girlfriend or my protector?" He asked, quirking a brow.

Finishing up the wrap, Clary placed his hand gently at his side and stood between his legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned in to place a quick kiss to his waiting lips. "Both," she said.

"Just like it's my job to worry about you."

She rested her forehead on his. "You shouldn't."

Jace's good arm wrapped around her waist, his thumb rubbing small circles into her hip as he chucked. "It's not just a switch I can turn on and off, Clary," he said. "I can't help that when things like this happen, your safety is the first thing that comes to mind."

"It is?" She asked, trying to hide the surprise in her tone.

Jace leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "Of course it is. When we're out there getting shot at or whatever else, all I can focus on is you." He tugged her closer and one of her hands snaked into his hair. "To be completely honest, you scare the hell out of me, Clary."

She smiled. "Same here. I mean, you see how protective I am of you. Just the thought of someone getting to you . . ."

"I know, but I guess we can't help but worry about each other." Jace lifted his other arm to her waist, despite the bandage. "I care about you, Clary. That part's not going away."

Clary looked down at him. "I care about you too, and I'm going to keep you safe." She sighed. "Even if it kills me."

A looked flashed over his face, but it quickly disappeared. "We'll be okay." His eyes closed, jaw clenching. "Both of us."

"That's what I'm hoping."

"I just—" he opened his eyes and let out a breath, drawing her closer. "I don't want to think about the risk I have of losing you."

"Then don't." Clary said, pressing her lips against his, but not kissing him. "Don't think about any of it." She whispered.

His throat bobbed. "Clary . . ."

Her other hand slid into his hair, knowing very well the effect it had on him. "Kiss me, Jace." She looked at him, watching as his eyes darkened.

"Jesus." He breathed. Then he was kissing her, his mouth soon molding to hers. Clary couldn't hold back her gasp, surprised by the force behind it. But she quickly matched his intensity, knowing that they both wanted more. Needed more. She felt her heart stammer against her chest as he drew her closer and closer, and she soon found herself being lifted off of the floor and onto Jace's lap. Her legs were on either side of him, their kiss never breaking or slowing.

Her grip tightened in his hair and his tightened around her waist, both of them clutching each other as if they were afraid the other would disappear. They needed this, they really did. They needed to know that after a chaotic day like this one, they could still find something normal within each other. Something safe. They could forget about everything else, even if it was just for a moment. Because, right now, she didn't want to think about what could happen in the future and he didn't want to think about losing her. It was the only way for both of them to forget.

Jace's left arm stayed around her waist, his right hand going to her face to cup her cheek. Clary curved herself into him even more, still up on her knees. Her mind was blanking, it's only focus being Jace's hands and mouth. She tugged at his hair, pressing his lips harder to hers, deepening the kiss and making Jace groan. But just as things were starting to get a little heavy, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as they caught their breaths, both of his hands settling on her waist. They just stared at each other for a moment before he closed his eyes and leaned down, his head going to the crook of her neck.

Clary was still in the process of catching her breath when she removed one of her hands from his hair. She rested it on the side of his neck and ran her thumb back and forth across the smooth, tan skin. As they sat there just taking each other in, she leaned down and rested her head on top of his and Jace gave her hips a little squeeze, showing his appreciation.

She bit her lip, Jace's taste still there. "You won't lose me," she said.

He sighed. "That's what I'm hoping for."

Clary smiled. "You know why?"

Jace removed his head from her neck and raised a brow. "Why?"

Leaning in, she slid her hands to his face and held him there, keeping their gazes locked on each other. "Because I'm not just fighting for a job anymore," she rested her forehead against his. "I'm fighting for us."

"I want to fight too." He said.

Clary pulled away. "What?"

His golden gaze was steady on her. "I don't want to just sit back anymore. I want to be able to help you in all of this." He pulled her back to him. "Teach me." He whispered.

"You want me to train you?"

He nodded. "If you're up for it."

She gave him a quick once over. "Hmm . . ."

Jace smirked and leaned forward, trailing his lips along her jaw until he reached her ear. "Come on, Tiger. You know I'm good for it."

Clary's eyes fluttered shut and Jace's lips continued to move, trailing down her neck, leaving behind tiny kisses. "I guess—" she gasped when he sucked her skin into his mouth, nibbling lightly. "I guess that could work."

"You sure?" He murmured.

She nodded. "Yeah. It could be good."

Jace pulled away with a grin and looked up at her. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could talk to Luke. Get us a training room for the days you don't have football practice."

"Would that be okay?" He asked.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded again. "It's not exactly allowed, but Luke will make an exception for me. He's like family."

Jace grinned. "Does this mean I'll get to shoot something?"

A small smile tugged at her lips. "If you're lucky." She teased.

"Yeah?" He gripped her hips and placed an open mouthed kiss under her jaw. "Well, I have been extremely lucky lately."

She laughed. "Extremely lucky? You call constantly having to watch you back and almost dying, more than once, being extremely lucky?"

"No," he chuckled. "I call _escaping_ death, all the while having you as my girl, being extremely lucky."

Clary leaned against him again, her eyes boring into his. "Do you ever think about how we met?"

He nodded. "All of the time."

"What if you had the chance to go back?" She looked at him from under her lashes. "And make all of this go away. Would you take it?"

"By all of this, do you mean you?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded.

"Well, in that case," his good hand left her hip and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before he cupped her cheek. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers, shaking his head. "Hell no."

"Really?"

He pulled back slightly to look at her. "Trust me when I say I wouldn't change a thing. There may be a lot of messed up things happening right now, but being with you makes up for all of it." His arm wrapped around her and her hands slid into his hair. "You're one of the best things that's happened to me in a while. Take my word for it."

Clary smiled at his words. "Good, because I wouldn't change anything either."

Jace smirked. "Of course you wouldn't. Who wouldn't want all this?" He motioned to his body.

She slapped his chest and laughed. "You're such an ass. It's a mystery as to why I put up with you."

"Because you have no other choice." He grinned.

"You're right, I don't." Not that she had a problem with him being that way. Yeah, she liked it when Jace was sweet, but she kind of needed a dose of his arrogance every now and again to keep her on her toes. She wanted him to feel like he could be himself around her. Just like she felt with him.

Jace chuckled. "You weren't supposed to agree with me."

She quirked a brow. "Then what was I supposed to say?"

"Something like, 'no, Jace, it's not because I don't have any other choice,'" his voice raised a few octaves, trying to match her own. "'It's because you're totally amazing and I can't resist your smoking hot bod.'"

Clary stared at him for a moment before letting out a loud laugh, tipping her head back. "In—" she sucked in a breath, trying to control herself. "In what universe do I sound like Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Oh, come on." Jace grinned. "That was a spot on impression."

"And do I really look like I would say the words 'smoking hot bod?'"

He shrugged. "Absolutely."

Scoffing, Clary shoved him in the chest, causing him to fall back onto her bed. Then she leaned forward, her arms going to either side of his head. His hands fell to her waist, a small smirk tugging at his lips. She tilted her head towards him, her hair going around them like a curtain. His gaze fell to her lips and Clary couldn't help but grin, leaning in even further. But just as her lips were about to touch his, she stopped.

"Wrong answer," she said. Then she pulled herself out his grasp and jumped to her feet, trailing over to her desk.

Jace lifted himself onto his elbows. "What are you doing?"

"I have to send an email to Luke." She said.

Grabbing her laptop, Clary walked back over to her bed, crawling back on top. Jace had fallen back down, one of his arms covering his eyes, the other lying at his side. She sat, at his side, with her legs crossed under her. Seeing that Jace wasn't going to move, Clary placed the laptop onto his abdomen and opened it up, causing him to chuckle.

"Quit moving." she said, her fingers moving quickly over the keys.

"Fine." He stopped laughing and tried to stay still. Resting his hands behind his head, he glanced over at her. "So, about this whole training thing. How is it going to work?"

After finishing up the last of the decoding, she opened up her email and began typing out a message. "Well, I could either train you myself, or I could get Pangborn and Blackwell to help."

"You mean the big scary dudes?"

She grinned. "They're not as scary as they look. They're actually a couple of marshmallows if you ask me, but they taught me a lot and I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping out. And I'll tell them to take it easy on you."

Jace reached up to finger one of her curls. "Nah. If anyone's going to be kicking my ass, I would rather it be you."

Clary smacked his hand away, not able to focus. "You do realize that they were the easier choice, right?"

He dropped his hand, tucking it back behind his head. "I guess that means you have more to teach me." He waggled his brows.

She scoffed. "Ass."

"Tell me something I don't know." He watched as she typed, shifting a little. "Jesus, that things getting hot. You're going to burn a hole through my abs."

"What abs?" Clary grinned, knowing that she was spouting crap. She may not have seen that part of him yet, but she imagined that he was in shape. _Really_ in shape.

Jace chuckled. "Do I need to prove you wrong, Tiger?" His hand reached down to the hem of his shirt and Clary's eyes flew to his hand. "Because I have no problem with—"

She clamped her hand over his. "Nope, I was—I was just kidding." Because she was sure that if she saw him that way, she wouldn't be able to form a coherent thought let alone compose an email.

He removed his hand from his shirt. "Next time then." He shot a smirk her way. "But seriously, that thing is really cooking my skin."

"I'm almost done," she said. "If you would quit distracting me." Her fingers moved over the keys, finishing up the message.

"Oh, don't worry." Jace said, sarcastically. "I'll just stay here and be your human desk."

"Consider it as building up your pain tolerance." She typed the last word and quickly moved the mouse to click send. "Okay . . . done."

"Thank God." He shut the laptop and tossed it to the side. "So, how long do you think it'll take to get an answer?"

She shrugged, reaching out to move some of his hair out of his eyes. "A day or two. We can probably work something out for once or twice a week."

Jace reached up to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together. "And you think it'll help?"

She nodded. "Think of it as a backup plan. If something were to happen, I would want you to be able to protect yourself. You know, learn how to aim a gun or how to knock someone out with just a pinch of a nerve. I mean, you seem pretty agile already, but I'll just . . . spruce you up a bit."

He raised a brow. "Spruce me up?"

"Yeah," she watched as he brought her hand to his mouth, placing a small kiss to the back of it. "You know, teach you how to fight for real. Not just how to punch someone in the face."

"But that's my signature move." He grinned. "Works every time."

"Well, that's not going to work with the situation we're in now." She said, glancing down at him. "It's like bringing a knife to a gunfight."

"Touché." He looked down at their laced fingers. "At least this way, we'll be able to watch each other's backs. Not just you watching mine."

Clary nodded. "As long as you know that your safety is what really matters. I don't want you going out of your way to try to protect me, you'll only get yourself killed. I'm—I'm going to need you to trust me."

Jace glanced over at her, their gazes locking and he brought her hand back up to his mouth, kissing it lightly. "I do trust you, but I also want you safe. Just as much as you want it for me."

"It's just—if one of us is going to get hurt, I would rather it be me." She said.

"And I don't want to see you get hurt." He looked down and sighed. "So, hopefully it'll never come to that. But if it does, can we just agree to protect each other—not just you protecting me?"

Clary sighed, her resolve cracking. "Fine, but nothing drastic. I don't want you doing anything stupid."

Jace smirked. "When have you known me to do something stupid?"

She laughed. "That's a good one."

Jace held his bandaged hand to his chest in mock hurt. "I find that insulting."

"Don't worry," she grinned, patting his head. "You can cry about it later in the shower, where no one can see."

"You see, I would do that," he smirked, his gaze flicking back up to her. "But I'll be . . . otherwise occupied. If you know what I mean."

Clary let go of his hand and smacked him in the head. "You're disgusting." She tried to move, but his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. Her arms fell to his shoulders as she hovered above him and Jace chuckled, his hands going to her waist, holding her there.

"I was kidding, Tiger." He said. "I'm not some thirteen year old boy that wanks off all hours of the day. I've got some class."

She laughed. "Some?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Clary smiled, leaning down to kiss him quickly. "I know, I just like making you uncomfortable."

He grinned. "Why?"

"Because if I didn't, you'd be a cocky bastard all of the time." She said. "It helps to lower your ego to safer levels."

Jace chuckled. "You're such a smartass."

Clary leaned down until her face was right in front of his, not able to keep the smile from her face. "Why? You got a problem with that, Herondale?"

He slowly shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

She smirked. "Good."

"Is this what training is going to be like?" He asked.

"Much worse." She said.

He raised a brow. "Yeah?"

She leaned in closer. "Yeah."

Jace shrugged, his hands slipping up her sides, a small smirk tugging at his lips. And before she could stop him, his fingers were moving. Clary gasped as he tickled her and couldn't stop herself from breaking out into a fit of laughter. She tried to fight his hands off, but he was relentless. He looked up at her with a wide grin as she squealed, gasped and laughed. Then he stopped, using his grip on her to flip them over. Clary fell onto her back as Jace hovered over her, grins on both of their faces. His hands were on either side of her head and he leaned down, placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Can't wait."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: So, Clary training Jace should be interesting. But at least now we know that Hodge is only after one thing and that there was more to the story. Weird that Stephen didn't mention that part, maybe there's something fishy going on. Who knows, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. But until then, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What are some of your hobbies? It doesn't have to be something that you commit to, just something that you do in your spare time. (My hobbies include playing the guitar, writing, and painting. There's a lot more, but who has the time?) Kisses!**


	18. Game On

**Aww, could you guys get any more sweet! I love reading your reviews and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story, because I really enjoy writing it for you. We're only halfway there and the story already has 400+ reviews. That's amazing! I'm also so excited that you guys love my Jace. He's a really hard character to nail, but I think I do him justice (At least, that's what I'm hoping). Anyway, I know you guys hate my rambling, so I'll let you get to it. Enjoy!**

 **Special thanks to HeronFrayWood for checking this chapter out. You have no idea how much of a lifesaver you are.**

 **P.S. I don't know if my wording was confusing, but when Rufus told Clary and Jace that Hodge lost his son, he meant that he's dead. So no, Sebastian is not Hodge's son. Also, Hodge just wants Jace dead. He doesn't want to kidnap him and have him as a son. Sorry if I made it confusing, but I thought I should clear that up before we moved forward.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Wings by Birdy (Scene 1)_

 _**Parasite by Armors (Scene 2)_

 _**Ride by Twenty One Pilots (Scene 3) *Lyrics to Ride are owned by Twenty One Pilots_

* * *

When Clary woke up that morning, she felt content, relaxed. There was no overwhelming anxiety or stress plaguing her thoughts. She wasn't recovering from a nightmare or jolted awake by a strange noise. She just woke up like any normal person should, and even though she was far from normal, she deserved to experience mundane things like this. Feeling relaxed in the morning, not scared to death, or worried. She was so tired of letting those thoughts control her. Sooner or later, she would have to get over it. Her parents wouldn't want her to grieve over them forever. They would want her to live her life, be happy. And right now, she was.

Being assigned to Jace was probably the best thing that happened to her since her parents died. He made her laugh and smile a lot more than she used to. Clary was finally starting to feel like herself again and it was all because of him. It was the way he looked at her, touched her, talked to her. Everything he did was perfect. Jace made her feel stronger in a way. What they had was building fast. Maybe it was the life or death situation that they were in, or maybe it was the fact that fate brought them together. Clary had no clue, but she didn't want what they had to end.

Jace wasn't just some annoying jock or an arrogant asshole. There were so many layers to him that she'd seen over the weeks. He may have been able to make the people around him think that being narcissistic was all there was to him, but not her. Clary saw through his mask, saw how vulnerable he could be. She saw it in his eyes, felt it in his touch. Jace had even told her himself that he was afraid of losing her. She didn't like the fact that he worried about her, but like he said, it wasn't just a switch that he could turn on and off.

But a large part of her liked that he cared about her enough to worry. What they felt towards each other wasn't like what others felt in normal circumstances. What they had was different, stronger. It wasn't just some silly teenage crush that would soon fizzle out, it was so much more. Clary would kill for him, she _had_ killed for him. They protected each other, constantly making sure that the other was safe. Neither one of them wanted to be the one to lose the other. Dangerous situations only drew them closer together, only making them need each other more.

Sighing, Clary rubbed the sleep from her eyes and threw back the sheets. Getting up from her bed, she yawned and rolled her neck, working out the kinks. Trailing over to her en-suite, she pulled her tank top over her head, tossing it into the hamper by the door. After removing the rest of her clothing, she turned on the shower, steam soon filling the compact space. Looking at her reflection, Clary let her eyes trail down to her hip where ink imbedded her skin. It wasn't much, but what the tattoo represented meant a lot more to her than size. She'd gotten it when she was only thirteen years old. She tried to get it as close to her heart as she could, having it just under her bra line.

The tattoo was a star, representing the Morgenstern name, the name her mother and father gave to her, and within the star were the letters _J_ and _V_ , representing both of her parents. It showed that she was proud of where she came from. Her father was a great man and her mother was an honorable woman, and she was lucky to have been taught by them. They taught her not just how to be an Agent, but how to survive by any means necessary. And if it weren't for them, Clary probably wouldn't have been skilled enough to protect Jace. So, in a way, her parents made this mission with Jace possible. Running her fingers over the tattoo, she let out a breath and turned away from the mirror, stepping into the warm spray of the shower.

Her morning routine never took very long. Clary could shower, brush her teeth, and blow dry her hair all in under fifteen minutes. Which was exactly how long it took her today. With a towel still wrapped around her body, she trailed over to her closet, picking out an outfit for the day. She slipped a black tank top over her head after putting on a bra, the shirt leaving a small sliver of her stomach visible. Next, she slipped on a pair of black jeans. As she put on her black combat boots, Clary began to smell bacon and eggs, making her stomach growl.

After dressing, Clary made her way over to her dresser, opening her case of weapons, taking out the items that she usually carries around with her. She tucked the gun into her jeans, making a mental note to remember her leather jacket. She also slipped a few daggers into the sheaths that lined the inside of her jeans. After slapping on the watch that connected her to the surrounding Agents, Clary closed the case and began walking towards the delicious smell of food.

As she slid on her leather jacket, she trailed downstairs, seeing that everyone was already awake and ready to go. Clary tried her best to keep her gaze off of Jace for the time being, knowing that Stephen was in the room. And seeing that Jace hadn't looked up from his plate of eggs, she assumed that he was doing the same. She and Jace couldn't risk getting caught again. They got lucky the first time, but maybe that wouldn't be the case the second go round. Clary doubted that Stephen would be as supportive of the relationship she and Jace had.

Walking up to the fridge, Clary got out the jug of orange juice and poured herself a glass, glancing around. Stephen sat at the kitchen table with Jace, his gaze focused intently on the paperwork in front of him. And even though she wasn't supposed to, her gaze landed on Jace next, staying there for longer than it should have. His hair was as shaggy as always, a black shirt hugging his muscular figure, with dark jeans and black boots to match. Clary didn't understand how someone could be so damn hot.

Just as Jace glanced up, Clary diverted her gaze, accepting the plate that Celine handed her, surprised that the older woman also gave her a hug. It was almost as if she saw Clary as a part of the family now. Giving her a small smile, Clary set her plate down on the counter and started eating, keeping a safe enough distance between her and Jace. She could feel his eyes on her, making an unwanted heat pool into her cheeks and she shot him a warning look, seeing the small smirk on his face, no doubt knowing exactly what he was doing to her. His eyes raked over her one last time before he looked away, biting down on his bottom lip.

They finished their breakfast quickly and Celine pulled Stephen out of the house soon after, saying her goodbyes to both Clary and Jace. When the door closed, they both let out a relieved sigh and Jace began making his way towards her. But just as he was about to reach out to her, the front door swung open again and Stephen trailed back inside, saying that he'd forgotten his papers. Clary slowly backed away from Jace. He did the same, going to get his backpack as she made her way to the front door where her belongings were.

After slipping on her bookbag, she grabbed her helmet and keys and trailed outside towards her bike. Celine had already left for work, her car no longer in the driveway. And as Stephen quickly made his way over to his car, he was soon off to work also, finally leaving her and Jace alone. Plopping her bag and helmet on the back of her motorcycle, Clary let out a breath, not liking that they'd almost been caught. But right now, she was just glad that his parents were gone. She'd been thinking about Jace all morning, but not being able to look at him or touch him was driving her insane, especially when he looked at her like that.

Clary heard the front door close and turned her head to see Jace jogging out of the house towards the driveway, towards her. He didn't slow down until he reached her, one of his arms slipping possessively around her waist, the other holding her face like it was porcelain. His eyes held the question and as an answer, Clary stood on the tips of her toes, crushing her lips to his. Jace groaned at her forwardness, his grip around her waist tightening as he kissed her back. There wasn't anything slow about it. Desire, need, and want fueled the kiss and Clary felt her body going slack as Jace's tongue slid into her mouth, his taste soon flooding her senses.

Jace kept her upright, his lips still moving against hers. She held onto him, not trusting her own legs to keep her standing. Her entire body was buzzing with electricity, every kiss, every touch sparking a new wave. Her mind was a jumbled mess, Jace's lips stealing away every thought she could have had. Not to mention that he was literally stealing her breath away. But after a moment they were forced to break the kiss before it could turn into more. Both of them were panting like a couple of dogs, but as they caught their breaths, Jace leaned his forehead against hers and grinned.

"I've been wanting to do that since I went to bed last night," he said, still a little breathless from the kiss. "You have no idea how crazy you make me."

"I think you just showed me," Clary said, running her hands over his neck, one of her hands slipping into his hair. "That was some kiss."

He looked down. "Yeah, I know kind of ambushed you and all, but—"

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" Clary asked, catching his gaze so he could find the answer himself.

Jace's gaze flicked from one of her eyes to the other, his expression softening. "No." He smirked. "No, it doesn't."

"That's because I'm not," she said. "I'll never complain when you kiss me." She leaned forward a little bit more until their lips touched. "You can kiss me whenever you want, Jace."

"Whenever I want?"

"Whenever you want." Clary repeated. "As long as it's not in front of your parents, or my brother."

Jace chuckled. "Way to ruin the mood, Tiger."

"It was necessary," she said, removing her hands from him. "We're going to be late for school if we stand here any longer." Pulling herself from his grasp, she turned back to her bike and slipped on her backpack. "Besides, I promised to meet Jordan in the parking lot."

Jace groaned. "Who cares about school?"

Clary shrugged. "I don't, but Clary Fray does. And right now, Clary Fray is supposed to be at school, 'learning.'"

Jace crinkled his nose. "I'm not sure if I like this 'Clary Fray.'" He cocked his head to the side, grinning. "She seems kind of stuck up."

Before she put on her helmet, Clary flipped him off, hopping onto her bike. But before she could slide her helmet over her head, Jace had leaned down, pressing his lips quickly to hers and with a wink, he made his way over to his own vehicle. Clary quickly slid her helmet on, trying to hide her burning cheeks. They started their engines at the same time, but Clary pulled off first, Jace following close behind. They still had plenty of time, but she was serious about meeting Jordan before school. Besides, they only had one more day left until the weekend. Once she and Jace got through today, they had the entire weekend to themselves. No pretending, no hiding, just them.

The thought caused a small smile to tug at her lips as she pulled into the parking lot of the school. She saw Jordan leaning against his car, his hands shoved into his pockets. Once he caught sight of her motorcycle, he smiled and started walking towards her as she parked into the spot across from him. Jace parked beside her, getting out of his car before she slid off her helmet and adjusted her hair. Walking up to Jordan, Jace held out his hand and they did their weird "guy hug" before separating. Then Jordan trailed over to Clary and they bumped their fists together. Then he turned, allowing her to jump onto his back.

"What's up, Fray?" Jordan asked.

Clary ruffled his hair. "Nothing much. We still hanging out later?"

"Of course, but I can't stay long," he said, starting to walk, but stopping. "Oh yeah, my mom went shopping yesterday and picked up your favorite." He tossed it back to her, knowing that she could catch it.

She smiled once she saw that it was a green apple. "Now I know why I keep you around, Kyle."

"And here I thought it was because we were friends." Jordan chuckled continuing to walk with her still on his back. "But I'm nothing but a fruit basket to you, aren't I?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "We're going into therapy session territory."

"I think I'm going to need one after this betrayal of friendship." Jordan said in mock hurt.

"So, where do you have to be later?" Clary asked, taking a bite out of her apple. Jace grinned as they approached him and she held out her apple, offering it to him. He gladly took it, taking a big bite before handing it back, making her frown. Now she only had a little bit left.

Jordan glanced over at Jace, chuckling. "I've got to head over to Simon's. I'm filling in for their lead singer for this battle of the bands thing."

Jace raised a brow. "You're in a band with Rat Boy?"

Clary reached out to slap the back his head, making Jordan laugh. "He has a name," she said.

Jace rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, let me rephrase that." Turning back to Jordan, he said, "So, you're in a band with Simon? That must be . . . interesting."

"They're not as bad as you might think. Simon isn't half bad on the guitar and Eric is pretty good on the drums. Besides, the winning prize is six hundred bucks."

Clary grinned. "Nice."

"Exactly." Jordan said as they approached the front doors. "I would be an idiot to pass that up. You two are welcome to tag along. Maia and Isabelle are already going."

Clary raised a brow. "Okay, I understand why Maia is going, but why Isabelle? It doesn't seem like her kind of scene."

Jordan chuckled as they pushed through the doors. "She hasn't told you yet?"

Clary furrowed her brows and looked over at Jace, but he just shrugged. "Told me what?"

Jordan glanced around before answering. "Isabelle's kind of got a crush on Simon."

"What?!" She and Jace whisper-yelled.

Clary jumped off of Jordan's back and shoved him in the arm. "Shut up. Are you serious?"

"I'm pretty sure he's joking, Tiger," Jace said, shaking his head.

"Oh, it's no joke." Jordan turned to them. "Apparently Simon's been tutoring her for the past couple of weeks, and I guess after a while, she just started to like him."

"Does R—Simon know?" Jace asked, and Clary shot him a look for his slip-up.

Jordan shook his head. "He's clueless as hell. Maia says that Isabelle's been laying it on him thick, but he still acts like he's afraid of her."

"I think he's just intimidated by her looks," Clary said.

Jordan snorted. "That could be it, but whatever it is, it's making Isabelle think that he's not interested."

"Of course he's interested. He's just too shy to tell her."

"Well, he better tell her soon," Jordan said. "Isabelle's in a pretty bummed mood because of it, but she still didn't want to pass up an opportunity to see him."

Clary took another bite out of her apple. "Why doesn't she just ask him out?"

Jace chuckled. "No one does that anymore."

"Hey, I asked Maia out." Jordan retorted.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I meant girls, dude. Besides, knowing Isabelle, she's waiting for Simon to make the first move."

Clary looked at the two boys on either side of her. "Well, maybe we should persuade him."

Jordan shrugged. "I've been throwing hints at him, but he just shrugs them off."

"Maybe we should try harder then," she said.

Jace scoffed. "What makes you think I want to help Simon?"

Clary turned to him. "You should, considering the way you and Verlac used to treat him."

"Yeah, you do kind of owe him one." Jordan agreed. "But then again, it wouldn't just be helping Simon, it'll be helping Isabelle too."

"And if I don't help?" Jace quirked a brow as they approached their classroom.

Clary turned to him and smirked. "You know that thing about getting to kiss me whenever you want?"

He furrowed his brows. "Yeah . . ."

"Well, consider it gone if you don't help out." She said.

Jace turned to her with widened eyes and Jordan chuckled, going into the classroom first. Clary followed after him until she felt Jace grab her arm, stopping her. He stood in front of her and she looked up at him, grinning at the look on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She crossed her arms. "Yup."

Jace moved out of the way as more people trailed into the classroom. Turning back to her, he smirked. "Well, maybe I'll just kiss someone else."

Clary shrugged. "Be my guest. Maybe I'll do the same."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

"Fine." Clary turned away from him, throwing her apple away before taking her seat behind Jordan.

He turned in his seat, laughing at her expression. "You two are like an old married couple."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Clary said, not looking at Jace as he sat down next to her. She had to prove that she wasn't going to be the first one to crack. If he wanted a challenge, he'd get one. Clary knew for sure that she would be able to hold out longer than he could. If she could make him jealous of her brother, surely she could make him jealous of someone else. It was just a matter of who.

Of course it would be hard to find someone that even compared to Jace in the looks department. But she was sure anyone would suffice. It wasn't as if she wanted to hook up with them, just talk a little, enough to get Jace's attention. Lewis deserved Jace's help after all the things he and Verlac put him through. Besides, Clary thought he would be good for Isabelle. She'd said that she was done with bad boys and Simon was anything but. Clary had a good feeling that it would work. Like they said, opposites attract.

As more students filed into the room, Clary lifted her gaze, trying to seek out someone. And that's when she saw him. Jacob, she thought his name was. He was blonde, obviously dyed, and his build wasn't as muscular as Jace's, but it wasn't bad either. And he wasn't ugly, but again, nothing compared to Jace. He'd pretty much spoiled her attraction to anyone other than him. Clary just couldn't see herself with anyone else. But that didn't mean she couldn't mess with Jace's head a little to get her way. She never backed away from a challenge and getting through to him was a challenge in itself sometimes.

As Jacob made his way to his seat in the front of the room, he glanced up, no doubt feeling her gaze on him. It also helped that he'd flirted with her a few times before she and Jace got together. And by the grin he gave her, she could tell that he still had interest. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jace sit up straighter in his seat, following Jacob's gaze. Clary grinned, sending Jacob a small wave. He waved back, earning a deathly glare from Jace, who balled his hands into fists, turning his knuckles white. Jacob ignored him, sending a smirk in Clary's direction before he sat down.

Turning to her left, Clary gave him an innocent look. "Is something wrong, Jace?"

He was still shooting daggers into the back of Jacob's head. "Everything's just peachy," he said, jaw clenching.

"If you say so." Clary teased, turning back in her seat. He wouldn't last for long. If he wanted to be stubborn, fine by her. She would break him eventually. Smirking, Clary glanced back over at him.

 _Game on_.

.o.O.o.

Jace was sitting in his last period before lunch, anxiously waiting for his teacher to stop talking to him about his missing work. The bell rang about two minutes ago, but there he was, talking himself out of getting detention. He wasn't big on doing homework, but somehow he always got straight A's in the end. That was all that really mattered to him. But apparently it wasn't enough for teachers like Mr. Freeman.

That alone was pissing him off, but to add to his frustration, he had to start his day off watching Clary and Jacob exchange looks during class. The guy ignored every dirty look Jace gave him, instead, giving him a challenging look of his own, which wasn't a smart idea. He knew Clary was just doing this to get him to help Lewis, but somehow it wasn't about that anymore. This was about her proving a point. But he could hold out longer than she could. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Because if he thought about it any other way, he would be losing his mind. Oh, who was he kidding? He was losing his goddamn mind over this.

This guy, Jacob, was a player, just like Jace had been. He'd known him since junior high and had actually been friends with him at one point, until girls started showing their interest in Jace instead of him. Then he dyed his hair blonde freshman year and got his ear pierced, as if that would draw the girls' attention away from Jace and towards him. Well, he'd been sadly mistaken. Jacob could try to look like him all he wanted, but he would never be him, and he had another thing coming if he thought he would have something with Clary. The guy flirted with every girl in school, but had yet to score one. And he thought he could score Clary? Yeah, not happening. She was way out of his league anyway. He couldn't handle a girl like her.

Jace groaned inwardly, not liking that he was letting this get to him. It also wasn't helping that Clary was constantly texting him with updates like, _Jacob's walking me to lunch_ or _Isn't he dreamy . . ._ , which made Jace want to hurl his phone at the wall. He knew that she wasn't serious, but the possibility of any of that being true, made him see red. And when his teacher finally let him go, Jace decided to go check for himself. He didn't think he could have left the classroom fast enough. Knowing Clary, she would probably get the entire group involved. A chance to prove Jace wrong would be all the explanation they needed.

When he got to the cafeteria, his eyes went straight to his table. The good news was that Jacob wasn't there, but the bad news was that Clary wasn't there either. Moving through the crowd of students, he made his way over to his table, seeing that everyone was laughing and joking as usual, but there was still no sign of Clary. Everyone pretty much knew about them by now, even if they didn't officially come out and say it. They knew that he liked her and she liked him, but they didn't know the depth of their relationship. Only Jordan knew that much. Which was why he went to him first, assuming that Clary told him where she'd gone.

Jordan grinned when he approached him, a grin that hinted that he knew something Jace didn't. "Hey, man. How's it hanging?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Where's Clary?"

Jordan's grin widened and he leaned back in his seat, obviously enjoying this. "She's occupied." He chuckled when Jace gave him a look. "Down the hall, over by the nurse's office."

"Thanks." Jace dropped his bag before heading out. He needed to end this. Refusing to help Rat Boy with Isabelle wasn't worth all of this. It wasn't worth not being able to kiss his girlfriend. He knew he made the joke about kissing someone else, but there would be no point. No one could replicate the feeling he got when Clary kissed him. Their touch wouldn't set fire to his skin like hers did. There would never be anyone like her. She was one of a kind.

He'd never felt the need to be possessive or jealous when it came to his past flings because he literally couldn't have cared less, but he cared about Clary. Things had always been different when it came to her. From day one, Jace never saw her as just another girl. He may have tried to, but it was useless. Clary wasn't like other girls, never would be, but that was what he liked about her. It was either accept who she was or piss off.

As Jace turned the corner, his gaze immediately fell on Clary. She was leaning against a row of lockers, laughing at something the person across from her said. It wasn't a real laugh, that part was obvious. His gaze turned hard when it landed on the person she was talking to. Jacob. One of his hands splayed across the locker above Clary's head and he leaned down to her, grinning. That was all it took for Jace to snap. Jacob had the nerve to flirt with his girl. _His girl_.

Before Jace knew it, he was there, catching Jacob off guard as he grabbed him by the straps of his backpack, using his grip to slam him into the row of lockers with a loud clang.

Jacob's eyes widened. "What the hell, man?"

Jace didn't loosen his grip, if anything he tightened it. "In case you were too stupid to notice, that look I was giving you earlier, it was a warning to back the hell off. But if a few looks aren't doing the job, maybe my fists will."

Jacob scoffed, struggling against Jace's hold, but it was obvious who the stronger one was out of the two of them. "Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats." Jace said. "I make promises. And I promise you, if you so much as look at her again, you'll be sorry. So unless you've got a death wish, I would advise that you back off and go hit on someone else." His gaze hardened, showing that he was nothing short of serious.

And Jacob seemed to get the message. "Alright, alright." He lifted his hands, palms facing out. "I'm not looking for a fight. Just—damn it, let me go."

Jace felt a hand on his arm, drawing his gaze away from the boy in front of him and onto a pair of emerald green eyes. His gaze softened when he looked at her, but he didn't let go, not sure if he wanted to let this guy off so easily. But then Clary spoke.

"Jace," she said, softly. "It's okay. Let him go."

Still looking her in the eyes, he clenched his jaw and reluctantly released his grip, but not before he shoved Jacob to the side. "Run." Was all he said, and Jacob didn't waste any time scrambling away from them, finally leaving Jace alone with Clary.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" she said, looking up at him.

Jace reached out, placing his hands on her hips and he pulled her against him, glad that he was the only one who could hold her like this. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"And that made you want to kill him?" she asked.

"Killing him would be too easy." He lifted one of his hands to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "He needed to be taught a lesson."

Clary smiled, shaking her head. "And what lesson is that?"

Jace smirked and stepped forward, bringing her with him as he pressed her into the lockers. She gasped, her hands going to his chest and Jace took that as an encouragement to continue. Trailing his lips along her jaw, he felt her breathing shift, her breaths coming out shallower and her hands slid down to his sides, her fingers digging into his skin. He had to suppress a groan as she pulled him closer, his hips now aligned with hers. Placing barely there kisses against her jaw, Jace made his way to her ear and stopped.

"That you're mine," he said, his lips grazing her ear and Clary closed her eyes, releasing a shudder.

"Say that again," she whispered.

Jace's hands left her waist and he reached up to grasp her face between his palms, tracing the lines of her cheekbones. Their gazes met and he couldn't help but fall under her spell. She was looking at him with that goddamned look that she knew drove him crazy. When she looked at him like that—eyes wide and innocent, lips parted, just waiting to be kissed—he couldn't deny her anything. His gaze dropped to her mouth just before he leaned in, slowly capturing her lips with his. The kiss was small, just enough to give them both what they wanted.

Keeping his mouth on hers, he repeated the word against her lips. "Mine."

Clary's hand drifted into his hair, pulling him down to her and he leaned his forehead against hers, his hands dropping back to her waist. She looked up at him. "I know I should be reprimanding you for staking your claim on me like that, but I just can't muster up the means to do it. It just feels way too good to hear you say it," she said, her eyes closing briefly. "I've never wanted to give myself to someone as much as I want to give myself to you. And I can honestly say that there's no one else that I want. I'm yours, Jace. Only yours."

"As I am yours," he whispered.

Clary grinned, a sparkle now visible in her eyes. "What are we going to do with each other?"

Jace watched as she bit her lip. "I have no idea, but I do know one thing."

"And what's that?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving. No matter what happens in the future, I won't give up on us." He glanced back up at her. "I want to treat you like no guy ever could, Clary. I want to make you happy. Every minute of every day. "

A wide grin spread across her face and his arms wrapped around her as she jumped up. Chuckling, he held her in the air and spun her around, their lips soon finding each others and he found himself smiling into the kiss as did she. Setting her back down on her feet, Jace allowed Clary to pull him back down to her. Looking between both of his eyes, she smiled a genuine smile.

"You already have."

.o.O.o.

When Jordan had asked Clary to tag along to watch his band practice, she was expecting a small studio, not Simon Lewis' garage. But hey, it wasn't about where you started, it was about where you finished. She was sure most successful bands started out in a garage or a basement. It was kind of cute, actually.

"What a dump."

Clary let go of Jace's hand to elbow him in the side, making him wince. "Shut up. It's a high school band, what'd you expect?" Leaving him there, she started walking towards the garage, but he soon caught up with her, lacing their fingers back together.

"I'm only here to help Isabelle, not Lewis."

Clary rolled her eyes. "We've already had this discussion, Jace. You talk to Simon and I talk to Isabelle. It shouldn't take long. After that, you can leave, but I'm staying for Jordan."

Jace raised their hands, placing a kiss to the back of hers. "Fine, I'll stay. But only because I'm a good person."

Clary turned to him and grinned. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not nice to lie."

He let go of her hand, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "Very funny, Tiger."

Clary laughed. "I try."

As they approached the garage, she could hear the heavy sound of Eric's drums and Simon's picking of the guitar. Jordan was in the front, sitting on a stool, his hands gripping the mic in front of him. He smiled when he saw her and Jace, and Clary gave him a thumbs up. His grinned widened then he turned back to the mic, his voice soon floating through the hollowed space.

* _I just wanna stay in the sun where I find_

 _I know it's hard sometimes_

Maia and Isabelle stood when Clary approached the couch they were sitting on. They practically shoved Jace away and pulled her into a hug, and Isabelle started squealing about how "cute" her and Jace looked together. Laughing, Clary hugged them back and complemented Maia on how well her boyfriend could sing.

She grinned. "I know right, isn't it hot?"

"Very." Turning to Jace, Clary saw that he was bumping fists with Jordan. Catching his gaze, she nodded her head over to Simon, making sure that he knew he still had a job to do. He nodded in understanding before sitting down on the edge of the arm of the couch, allowing the girls to sit down on the soft cushions.

 _Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride_

 _Taking my time on my ride_

Glancing over at Isabelle, Clary asked Maia, "How's she been?"

"Not good." Maia said, making sure to keep her voice low. "Simon's been avoiding her."

"Why?" She furrowed her brows, looking over to see Isabelle looking down at her nails. But when she looked up at Simon, she saw that his eyes weren't trained on his guitar anymore, they were on Isabelle, and she didn't even notice.

Maia shrugged. "No one knows, but this is really unlike her. I'm starting to worry."

"I would too." Clary may have only known Isabelle for a couple of months, but she knew how perky she could be, even on a bad day. "But don't worry, we're all here to help."

"How'd you get Jace on board?" Maia asked.

Clary grinned. "I have my ways."

"You're probably the only one who can get through that big head of his," Maia said, making Clary laugh. "But I'm just glad someone can. It's about time someone knocked him off of his high horse."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "He was a major douchebag before you came along. He still is, just—not as much."

"I heard that," Jace said, narrowing his eyes at the both of them.

Maia matched his stare. "You were meant to." She said, turning back to watch Jordan.

Before Jace could retort, Clary lifted her hand and dug her fingers into his jean clad thigh. His breath left him in a gush, the words he would have said going with it. Groaning, he bit down on his bottom lip and turned away. Clary knew he was refraining from touching her or kissing her in front of their friends and she couldn't help but smile as she released her grip. Sliding her hand down his arm, she laced their fingers together and her grin widened when she felt him squeeze her hand. A small smirk appeared on his face, everything else now forgotten about and Clary turned back to the band as the song slowly came to an end.

 _I've been thinking too much_

 _Help me_

Everyone on the couch cheered, except for Jace, whose gaze was still on Clary, but she didn't mind. Not one bit.

"Alright, let's take five," Jordan said into the mic.

"Potty break!" Eric yelled and then he was gone, disappearing into the house.

After he left, Clary watched as Isabelle rose from the couch and immediately went over to Simon, something no one was expecting her to do. His eyes widened as she got closer and he quickly set his guitar down, running his hands over his jeans.

"Hey, Isabelle." He said, giving her a small smile. Clary could see the intimidation in his eyes. It probably also didn't help that Isabelle was only wearing a short, dark blue sundress and heels. She was surprised he was even able to say those two words.

Isabelle smiled back. "Hey, Simon. You guys sounded great."

Jordan silently took a seat next to Maia, joining in on their eavesdropping. No one said a word, afraid that they would miss something important. It was wrong, but it was just what friends did. This was the only reason most of them were there anyway.

Simon's eyebrows raised at the compliment and he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before answering. "Uh, thanks. Did you—um . . . want to come to the event? I mean—only if you're not busy."

"Of course!" Isabelle said, excitedly. "I'd love to come see you play."

"Really?" Simon seemed generally surprised. "That's great. So, I guess I'll see you there." He moved to walk around her, but she stopped him.

"Simon, wait." She said, quietly. "Why . . . why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

He furrowed his brows. "I haven't been avoiding you."

"Then why don't you talk to me at school?"

Eric came back into the room and turned to the group sitting on the couch. "Hey, what's going—"

"Shhh!" Everyone hissed at once. They had a good thing going right now and they didn't need him ruining it. Luckily Simon and Isabelle didn't notice and continued to talk.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be seen with me," He admitted.

"Why would you think something like that?"

Simon looked down at his shoes. "You're . . . Isabelle Lightwood and I'm—well . . . me. And I thought you wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation by being seen with some geek."

"Well, maybe I don't care what other people think." Isabelle took a step closer to him and reached out, lifting his head with two of her fingers. "I like you, Simon."

His mouth dropped open. "You . . . what?"

"This is really painful to watch," Jace announced, attempting to get up, but Clary tightened her grip on his hand and tugged him back down.

"Not everyone can be a smooth-talker like you, Jace," she whispered.

He chuckled softly. "I see that."

Turning to him, she held a finger to her lips before turning her attention back to Simon and Isabelle. She had a really good feeling about this, and as painful as it was to watch, something had to happen eventually.

Isabelle looked him in the eyes. "I like you." She repeated.

"As a . . . friend?"

Isabelle shook her head. "No, let me show you." Then she lifted both of her hands to Simon's face and slowly brought her lips to his. His eyes widened as Isabelle kissed him. There were a few gasps from the group and a small squeal from Maia.

"I hope I don't kiss like that." Jace whispered into her ear.

"He just needs practice." Clary whispered back. "This is probably his first one."

"You didn't need any practice." He murmured, nibbling a little at her earlobe.

Clary squeezed his hand as a reflex and she could feel his lips curve into a smirk against her ear, obviously liking the reaction he got out of her. "Now's not the time, Jace."

He groaned, lazily burying his head into her neck.

With a roll of her eyes, Clary turned to him, raising her hand to his hair. Lifting his head from her neck, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Later," she whispered.

He nodded. "Okay."

When Clary turned back to Isabelle and Simon, they were separating from each other. Simon was looking at Isabelle like he couldn't believe what she'd just done, but also like he was glad she did. Although, Isabelle just looked nervous, like she was gouging his reaction. Clary swore that she would punch the nerd in the face if he rejected her. He would be lucky to have someone like Isabelle, despite the difference in their social statuses.

Simon looked down at his feet before meeting her gaze again. "I—uh . . . like you too."

"You do?" Isabelle grinned.

"Yeah," he adjusted his glasses. "I do."

Isabelle squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Simon tentatively hugged her back, almost as if he were afraid to touch her. Being with Isabelle would definitely take some getting used to. He wasn't like the guys Isabelle was used to, but Clary thought he was just what she needed. Someone to treat her like a princess, not like she was just another piece of ass. It would definitely be an adjustment for her too.

"Am I missing something here?" Eric asked aloud.

"Oh, trust me." Jace said, looking at the couple currently embracing, his brows pulled together. "We're just as confused as you are."

Maia scoffed. "Speak for yourself." Turning back to Simon and Isabelle, she tilted her head to the side. "I think they look cute together."

Clary shrugged. "Hmm. I guess they didn't need our help after all."

"I guess not." Jordan said.

Another wave of silence passed, then Clary's phone buzzed. Only Jace seemed to notice as his gaze immediately met hers in question. She shrugged, digging the phone out of her pocket. As she read the message, a small smile slipped onto her face and she turned to the group, giving them an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry guys, but Jace and I have to go."

Maia raised her brows. "Right now?"

"Yeah," she stood bringing Jace with her. "Tell Isabelle I said congrats."

She nodded. "I will."

"Thanks."

Waving both her and Jordan goodbye, Clary turned back to Jace, letting go of his hand to wrap her arm around his waist and he wrapped his around her shoulders. Once they got a far enough distance away from the garage, Jace stopped them and turned to her.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"That was Luke," she said. "He found us a training room."

He grinned. "For right now?"

Clary nodded. "Right now. But after we go home and change of course." She leaned into him, a small smirk tugging at her lips. "So, what do you say, Herondale? You ready to get your ass kicked?"

Jace chuckled, raising his hands to her waist and he leaned down, placing a small kiss to her lips. Smirking back, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I was born ready."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Don't you just love a jealous Jace . . . and how cute is Simon in this chapter? You'll be seeing a lot more of him now that he and Isabelle have a thing (You're welcome) So, I decided that the training session would be next chapter. Can't wait for you guys to read it :) Also, I was really considering changing the rating to M because things are going to get pretty steamy! Let me know if you guys would be okay with that. If not, then I could always just tone it down a bit. Just let me know . . . Anyway, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What are your thoughts on Shadowhunters so far? (I'm still a little skeptical, but you guys could think differently)**


	19. Ven Aca

**HOLY SHIT GUYS! 500 reviews?! You never cease to amaze me. In all seriousness, I didn't think this story would do that well, but here we are. I'm so grateful for each and every one of you. If I could hug you, I totally would. But on another note, I've been reading your reviews and it seems like a majority of you are okay with the rating changing to M. So as of now you are reading an M rated story. Now, this doesn't mean that there's just going to be sex, sex, and more sex. It just gives me a little more wiggle room with writing. So, if you're just looking for smut, I would stop reading now. But if you want to see how the story and characters develop, enjoy this chapter and the ones to come.**

 **Thanks to the lovely HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been wiped of my mistakes. And if you're not doing anything after this chapter, go check out her amazing stories :)**

 ****Warning: Steaminess Ahead****

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Fire N Gold by Bea Miller (Scene 1)_

 _**New Bohemia by Transviolet (Scene 2)_

 _**Spirit Cold by Tall Heights (Scene 3)_

 _**River by Bishop (Scene 4)_

* * *

"Just so you know, I'm still not over that stunt you pulled with Jacob."

Clary stopped looking out of the car window, rolling her eyes before she met Jace's gaze. "You're not serious, are you?" She looked down at his hand, which rested atop her thigh, watching as he ran his thumb back and forth against the fabric of her jeans. His other hand was gripping the steering wheel as he drove.

Jace grinned. "No, I'm not." He said, glancing back at the road. "But I am a little peeved that it was all for nothing."

"Well, it wasn't exactly fun for me either."

He raised a brow. "Really? You seemed really into it."

She scoffed. "As if. The guy wears way too much cologne, it seriously made me want to vomit. Not to mention that I had to laugh at his ignorant, misogynistic jokes. I'm glad that you found me when you did, because I was seriously considering bashing his head against the lockers."

Jace grinned. "Well, if I'd known that, I would've waited out for a little longer."

"But I do feel kind of bad for making you jealous. Even if it was just to prove a point." She placed her hand on top of his, biting back a grin. "So, I'm hoping that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Just this once."

He smirked. "Do I still get to kiss you whenever I want?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Jace squeezed her thigh. "You're forgiven, but just this once."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the pass, Chief."

He chuckled. "Just don't let it happen again, ma'am."

They sat there for a moment and then a thought appeared in Clary's head. "You didn't . . . actually kiss someone else." She traced a pattern on top of his hand. "Did you?"

Jace grinned. "No, I didn't. It would be a waste of a kiss."

Clary snorted. "You say that as if I'm some expert at kissing."

"Oh, Tiger." He shook his head. "You have no idea how good you are. I would kiss you every second of everyday for the rest of my life if I could."

"That good?" She laughed.

He lips curved into a half-grin and his gaze fell on her again, a look of want in his eyes. "Better."

Feeling her cheeks heat, Clary turned away. "You're an idiot."

Jace kept his eyes on the road as he lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the center of her palm, knowing that she loved it when he did. Smirking, he said, "But I'm your idiot."

Clary watched as he peppered kisses to each one of her fingers. "That you are."

He grinned, dropping his hand back to her thigh, squeezing lightly. Resting her hand back on top of his, she turned back to the window, resting her head atop her perched arm. The silence between them wasn't awkward, it was actually kind of nice. They didn't feel the need to say unnecessary words to replace the silence. It was those simple touches and looks that spoke for them.

He hadn't stopped touching her since they'd gotten into the car and a large part of her hoped that he didn't. She'd always thought that guys found it annoying for a girl to be clingy, but not Jace. She'd learned over the weeks that he actually liked holding hands, hugging, and kissing . . . a lot. But according to Jordan, Jace had never liked those things when he'd been with other girls. Clary just assumed that it was because he actually gave a crap about her.

After a moment, her surroundings began to look more familiar as they pulled into the neighborhood and Jace removed his hand from her thigh, placing it behind her seat as he whipped the Ferrari around. Then he switched gears and eased into the driveway, cutting the engine afterwards.

Clary looked down at her watch as they got out. Reaching up, she pulled the door back down and kept her gaze on the watch, turning towards the house. "We've got a half hour until the room will be available. That should give us plenty of time."

As she stood there, she heard Jace's footsteps approaching. He swept up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. His lips found purchase on her skin, right behind her ear and Clary couldn't stop her eyes from closing as she leaned back into him.

"And just what are we going to do with all of that free time, Tiger?" He whispered into her ear, his voice gravelly and deep, which she found undeniably hot.

Clary bit down on her bottom lip. "Nothing. We're just getting ready."

Jace began trailing kisses down her neck, making her release a shaky breath. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." Because she knew if they started doing exactly what he had in mind, they wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Besides, training was his idea.

Jace smirked against her skin. "Oh, how you wound me."

"Jace," she playfully shoved against him, twisting out of his grasp. "Come on. We'll only have the room for a few hours. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can start."

He followed her into the house. "You know, I'm really starting to regret this whole training idea. It's getting in the way of things."

Clary snorted, starting up the stairs. "It was your idea."

"I obviously wasn't thinking clearly," he muttered.

She turned to him, raising a brow. Being on the step above him, she was almost as tall as he was. "How do you figure?"

Jace smirked, crossing his arms. "Well, if I remember correctly, there was a beautiful girl on my lap that'd kissed me senseless just minutes before."

Clary's cheeks flamed. "I guess I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"Yup." He pecked her on the cheek and slipped past her, jogging up the stairs. A smirk that she didn't trust was still plastered on his face, indicating that he was nowhere near done with her. He quickly slipped into his room, the door closing softly behind him. Clary could only guess what devious plan was brewing in his blonde head.

Deciding that she didn't want to know, Clary continued up the stairs towards her own room. Once inside, she trailed over to her closet, quickly changing into her athletic gear. It consisted of a sports bra, with Nike's signature check in the center, form fitting leggings, and a pair of running shoes. Everything was black, just the way she liked it.

Blowing a piece of her hair out of her face, Clary looked at herself in the mirror. Sometimes she really hated how unruly her head of curls were. So, in order to get it all out of her face, she parted it down the middle and braided each side. She looked like a child, the freckles dusting over her nose definitely not helping to create a mature image. She occasionally wondered what Jace saw in her. The way he looked at her sometimes made her feel like she was made of stars or something. It was the same way her father had looked at her mother.

She and Jace had only been together for a couple of months, but she could already feel her feelings for him growing stronger and stronger. They were way past the "just liking each other" stage, but Clary wasn't sure if they were ready to take that next step. Yeah, she cared about him a lot, but did she . . . love him? She wasn't sure. She'd only loved three people in her entire life. Her mother, her father, and her brother. She didn't know what it was like to love someone in a non-familial way. But then again, maybe they just weren't at that point yet. They were close, Clary could feel that much, but she wasn't sure if they were ready to take that fall just yet. Because there was nothing worse than a premature "I love you."

After slipping on a black hoodie, she zipped it up and trailed out of her room. She'd been thinking about the whole training dilemma for a while now, and had already formulated a lesson plan. It was a lot, but Jace seemed equipped enough to handle it.

Seeing that Jace wasn't ready yet, Clary continued down the hall, making her way downstairs. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her hoodie as she hummed a small tune, the same tune that she heard Jace play the night before. He played almost every night, knowing that she liked to listen. She liked to think that he was playing for her, but she was sure that it was just a nighttime ritual for him. As she hummed, she opened the fridge, taking out her squeeze bottle filled with ice water. After squeezing a little into her mouth, she glanced back down at her watch, seeing that they had about twenty minutes left. But seeing that Jace was nowhere in sight, she sighed, making her way back over to the stairs.

She had no idea what it was that was taking him so long. Not that time really mattered, they could have the room for as long as they wanted, really. But she never knew Jace to be this slow. Which meant that he was either planning something, or worse, going with whatever plan he came up with. Clary didn't have a clue.

She climbed the stairs one by one and rolled her eyes when she saw that he was just opening his door. Looking back down at her watch, she squirted some more water into her mouth.

"Jace," she said, impatiently. "We're going to be—" she sucked in a sharp breath, the water bottle slipping out of her grasp and onto the floor, no doubt spilling water all over it.

Jace smirked at her reaction, shoving both of his hands into his pockets. "Hey, Tiger."

Clary tried to look away, but she couldn't. What was in front of her could only be described as perfection. Jace stood there, no more than a few feet away, dressed only in a pair of black sweatpants that rested dangerously low on his waist. She could see the deep V of his hips and as she allowed her eyes to trail upward, she saw an endless array of golden skin. He'd left the top half of him completely bare and Clary couldn't help but stare at his abs. They really exceeded her expectations. She wondered what the skin would feel like under her fingers. She guessed that it would be just as smooth as the rest of him.

But when she reached the top of his head, that was when she felt her resolve crack. Resting on his head was a black baseball cap that he'd turned backwards, making him look even hotter—if that was even possible. His golden curls were spilling out from under the cap, curling slightly around his ears. And God, Clary just wanted to touch him. So bad that it almost hurt.

Jace's smirk deepened as he leaned against his doorframe. With the training session now forgotten about, Clary allowed herself to meet his gaze, seeing that they were filled with desire, want. She was sure that it matched her own.

And when he spoke, his voice was low, gruff. Clary watched as he said it, his lips forming the words like he owned them. She couldn't help but obey.

"Come here."

.o.O.o.

When Jace said the words, he'd half expected her to run away. At first it was just about teasing her a little before they got ready, but then he saw the way she looked at him. The way her eyes raked over his body as she appreciated every inch of skin he put on display. And the words just tumbled out of his mouth with no control, only desire. He wanted her. Now.

As she got closer, Jace couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her. She was wearing all black, nothing out of the ordinary, but the two braids hanging over her shoulders were definitely out of the ordinary. But there was something about the braids that did something to him. She seemed so innocent with them, but he knew that she was anything but. That was probably what made it so damn hot.

Once she reached him, Jace pulled her into him, slipping back into his room. With her still in his arms, he lifted his foot, nudging the door shut, pressing her up against it. Her hands rose to his bare chest and the feeling of the skin to skin contact was indescribable. He didn't want her to stop. But to his surprise, she didn't. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she moved her hands across his pecs, her touch as light as a feather. Then her gaze dropped to where her hands were and Jace's hands raised to splay flat against his door. As Clary continued to explore, Jace dipped his head down to the curve of her neck, whispering her name as he placed open mouthed kisses to the creamy skin. When she reached his abs, he couldn't help but groan as she ran her fingers along the dips and grooves.

"Clary." He raised his head and leaned it against hers, watching as she continued to touch him. "I want you."

Her gaze flicked back up to his. "You have me." Her hands slid back up his torso, locking behind his neck. Then she smirked, repeating the words that he'd said to get her in there. "Come here."

Jace's arms encircled her waist, drawing her closer to him. She obliged, her gaze never leaving his, but neither of them made the move to kiss the other. It was obvious what they both wanted, but the anticipation would only make it better. Her gaze dropped to his lips as her tongue darted out to wet her own. And that was when he lost all control.

Clary gasped when their lips touched, her mouth immediately opening up to his. Jace's hand moved to settle on her waist and he pushed her back, his entire body now pressing into hers. Tightening her grip around his neck, Clary deepened the kiss. He felt one of her hands leave the other, trailing back down his chest, leaving behind a line of fire. His own hands tentatively slipped under her hoodie, surprised to only find soft skin underneath. His hands froze, not knowing if continuing would be the right thing to do. He'd never had to ask permission before, but this was different. Clary was different.

Noticing his hesitation, Clary broke the kiss, her gaze immediately locking with his. "Jace?"

"I'm sorry," he said, glancing down at his hands. "I just—I didn't know if this was . . . okay."

"Of course it's okay," she said, her hand leaving his chest to join one of his. "You're allowed to touch me, Jace." Then she lifted both of their hands to the zipper on her hoodie. Keeping her gaze on his, she made his fingers grasp the zipper. Jace's throat bobbed as she slowly guided his hand down, unzipping the hoodie completely. He helped her remove it, tossing it somewhere behind him. His hands rested back onto her bare hips. Clary looked down at herself, then back up to him.

"I know, I'm—"

Jace leaned in and kissed her, knowing that she was going to say something negative about herself, but there was no need. All he saw in front of him was perfection.

"Beautiful," Jace finished for her. "Absolutely beautiful." He'd never seen a body as toned as hers. Yeah, he'd seen plenty of girls with thin figures, but none of them held a candle to Clary. No one did. But even then, it was about more than just her looks. It was the way he felt for her. The way his heart rate immediately picked up whenever she walked into a room. Sometimes it was difficult for him to believe that she was his. He knew he didn't deserve her, but for some crazy reason, he had her. And he would be damned if he let her go.

Leaning in, Jace captured her lips with his yet again, this time allowing his hands to roam freely over her taunt stomach. The kiss was full of hunger, both of them pulling at each other, trying to get closer, but never getting close enough. Jace held her so tight that he was afraid that he would hurt her, but then he almost laughed at the thought. Her hands were everywhere: his shoulders, his chest, his stomach. He didn't want her to stop. His heart thumped against his ribs, his lungs were burning for air, but he didn't stop kissing her. He needed her. He needed her so goddamned much. More than he probably should have.

Pressing himself harder into her, Jace heard her release a breathy moan into his mouth, her nails digging into his sides. And knowing that they both wanted more, he allowed his mind to clear of everything except for her. Acting on impulse, Jace lowered his hands, gliding them along the arch of her back and when she didn't stop him, he continued, resting his hands atop her pert bum. She gasped into his mouth, her hips jutting forward into his and Jace groaned, sliding his hands down further until he reached the back of her thighs, using his grip to lift her up onto his hips. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck as she pulled his lips back to hers.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Everything that was soft about her was hard about him. She squeezed him with her thighs as she nipped and sucked at his lip. God, she was driving him crazy. They were so close that he doubted any molecules stood between them. Pulling his mouth from hers, he allowed himself to kiss every inch of skin that he could reach.

"Jace." His name came out as a whimpered moan.

With her still wrapped around him, he took a few steps back until he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. He allowed himself to fall back into the soft white sheets and Clary followed, moving to straddle his hips. The end of her braids tickled his chest, but all he could focus on was her. She made him feel like a live wire. Every touch was like a straight shot of electricity.

Up until now, he'd had the tiniest shred of control over his hormones, not wanting her to think that he wanted more than just kissing. But that all crashed and burned the moment she moved her hips over his, trying to get closer. He couldn't stop himself from groaning, his hands flying to her waist to still her. He could feel his need for her growing and he knew that if they didn't stop now, it would only lead to him being in serious pain. Noticing that he'd stopped kissing her, Clary raised her head, looking up at him with concern. He'd let his head fall back against his sheets as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down.

"Jace?" She tried to move, but he held her there, not wanting to risk her rubbing over him again. "Are you okay?"

Jace sighed and released her, leaning up on his elbows. Raising one of his hands, he ran it over the black cap atop his head. "I'm great." He said. "Maybe a little too great."

She raised a brow, her hands still splayed on his chest. "Too great?"

He nodded. "I just need a moment to calm down."

Clary furrowed her brows. "Why would you need to calm down?"

Instead of answering, Jace decided to show her. Seeing that she was still straddling him, he lifted his hips off of the bed slightly, pushing his need into her. Clary gasped, her lips parting slightly, but no words escaped. Dropping his hips back down, Jace looked up at her. "Because of that," he said.

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson, making Jace chuckle.

"Don't be embarrassed." He reached out to finger one of her braids. "I just didn't want you to think that it meant I wanted more. Because I'm perfectly fine with this. I don't want things to go further until both of us are ready. And right now, we're not."

She bit her lip. "I know, I just—I've never made a guy that excited before."

"I'm sure you have," he said. "You probably just didn't notice."

"What?"

Jace chuckled. "Clary, have you seen the way guys look at you? I've lost count of the number of douchebags I've glared at for checking you out."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Seriously." He smirked, giving her a quick once-over. " _Estás muy caliente, Tigre_."

Clary grinned. "How many languages do you know?"

"More than enough. It's kind of my thing." He said, still propped up on his elbows. Clary seemed to be trying her best to stay still, which he was grateful for.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that it's _your_ thing," she challenged.

Jace raised a brow. "Oh?"

Clary reached forward, removing the hat from his head. Then she put it on her own head, turning it backwards. "Watch and learn, Herondale."

Jace internally groaned.

So much for calming himself down. It was bad enough that she was straddling him, wearing nothing but a sports bra and leggings. The cap just heightened everything that was already there. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at her. "Oh, I'm watching."

Clary looked down at him. " _Qué idioma prefiere? Español? Français? Italiano?_ " She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to lay her entire body against his. Smirking, she leaned down to his ear, lowering her voice to a whisper. " _Dime que quieres._ " Then she placed a barely there kiss behind his ear, her warm breath fanning across his skin.

Jace bit down on his bottom lip as she peppered kisses along his jaw. "Holy shit."

Clary grinned. "You like?"

He wrapped one of his arms around her. "A lot."

"I'll have to remember that." She reached up and removed the cap, putting it back on his head. Then she glanced down at her watch. "We should get going, the room's open now."

Jace fell back onto the bed, his hands sliding back to her hips. "I would much rather stay here with you."

She grabbed both of his hands, lacing them with hers. "No can do, _hombre_."

Jace chuckled and let go of her hands. One of his arms snaked around her waist as he flipped them over. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head before he pushed himself onto his feet. Luckily, he was able to calm himself down, no longer having an uncomfortable tightness in his underwear. Clary sat up and watched as he walked over to his dresser, removing a plain black t-shirt and slipping it over his head. Picking her jacket up, he walked back over to her and Clary stood from the bed, slipping her arms through the sleeves. Jace grinned and grabbed the front of her hoodie, pulling her forward. She obliged, allowing him to place a few chaste kisses to her lips.

He raised his hands to cup her cheeks. "I hope you know that this isn't the only reason why I'm here. I don't want you to think that physical attraction is all I feel for you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I want everything with you, Clary. And by everything, I mean the long talks, the joking around, the confessions. And damn it, I just want to take you out when all of this is over."

"Take me out? Like a date?"

"Yeah, exactly like a date," he confirmed.

Clary grinned and stood up on the tips of her toes, quickly pecking his lips. "I'd love that."

"Then it's a date."

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "And if it wasn't already obvious, I want all of those things too."

Jace grinned.

"I thought you would."

.o.O.o.

"The floor is soaked."

Clary looked down at the puddle of water in front of them. "Well, it's your fault," she said. "You practically gave me a heart attack back there."

Jace chuckled and reached into the linen closet, retrieving a towel. She watched as he threw it onto the floor, attempting to sop up some of the water. With a grin, Clary grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the mess.

"We'll deal with it later." She said.

He smirked. "Later sounds good to me."

"Great, let's go." With her hand still clasped in his, she began trailing downstairs and Jace followed closely behind.

"How long did you say we had the room for?" he asked when they reached the door.

"A few hours."

Clary reached out to twist the knob and when she opened the door, she was able to see how late it's actually gotten. The sun was in the process of setting and she had no doubt that it would be dark soon. Jace closed and locked the door behind them. But just as she was about to open the door to his Ferrari, he grabbed her hand tugging her past his vehicle. She gave him a questioning look as he led them over to her bike.

"I want to try something different," he said.

Clary raised a brow. "You want to drive my bike?"

Jace chuckled. "Do you trust me?"

She took a step towards him, slipping her arms around his waist. "That depends. Have you ever driven a motorcycle before?"

His hands rested on her hips. "Of course. I actually had one my Junior year." He leaned down to her, smirking. "It added to the whole bad boy image."

"What happened to it?"

He shrugged. "I wrecked it."

Her eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Kidding, Tiger. I sold it, but I'm still capable of driving one." He assured her.

Clary looked at him for a moment before answering. "Okay."

He quirked a brow. "Okay?"

She backed out of his grasp and dug into the pocket of her hoodie, retrieving her keys. Tossing them to him, she crossed her arms. "Let's see what you got."

"So you trust me?" He asked, twirling the keys around his finger.

Clary took a step toward him and raised her hands to his cheeks, pulling his lips down to hers. She grinned. "Of course I trust you, you ass."

Jace smirked and raised his head, planting a small kiss to the top of her head before he turned away, hopping onto her bike. Seeing that she hadn't followed him, he turned back to her, patting the seat behind him. With a roll of her eyes, Clary threw her leg over the seat and scooted in as close as she could, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"That's better." He stuck the key into the ignition, starting up the bike.

"You remember where it is?" She asked.

He nodded, revving the engine. "You comfortable?"

In response, she squeezed him tighter, resting the side of her face against the hard planes of his back. She felt him chuckle right before he accelerated forward. A wide grin spread across her face as they rode out of the neighborhood. She wasn't used to being able to just sit back and enjoy the ride. Jace was a fast driver, not as fast as her, but close. Luckily, there were no traffic lights, giving them a straight shot to the Academy. Trying to keep the crisp air out of her face, Clary placed her forehead against Jace's back, keeping her arms locked around him. A part of her wondered if this was the reason why he wanted to take the bike. Not that she was complaining. She was actually quite comfortable.

Despite the slight chill in the air, she felt warm. She'd always found it weird that Jace's body always radiated heat, under any circumstance. As they drove, she found herself getting lost in his warmth, his smell, him. If she was being completely honest, she hadn't wanted to leave either, probably just as much as he hadn't. There was something about the way he'd touched her and kissed her. It was unrestrained, fervent, full of passion. They had always stopped themselves before it turned into more, but this time they didn't. But she was still glad that he'd stopped them when it became too much. They weren't ready to take that next step yet, she knew that. But that didn't mean that exploring each other was out of the question.

After everything life put her through, she deserved to have someone look at her and care about her the way Jace did. And he deserved to have someone that saw past his looks. Yeah, he was attractive, but he was so much more than that. They could appreciate what they both had to offer physically, but at the end of the day, it was about what they felt for each other. And even if she and Jace hadn't fallen for each other yet, there was one thing she could guarantee.

They were falling.

.o.O.o.

When Clary said she was going to be training him, Jace didn't know what to expect. He imaged that it would result in a lot of blood, sweat, and tears. He'd been serious about intensifying his skills. His only experience with training were the few combat classes he'd taken throughout the years. They were never very challenging, seeing as though he was good at pretty much everything he did. But he imagined that Clary was going to put him through the ringer. If this was about keeping him safe, he knew she wouldn't give anything less than her all. Jace knew that if the roles were switched, he would be doing the same.

Clary had already had him do ten laps around the training room, fifty push-ups, and about twenty pull-ups. According to her, that was her warm-up routine every morning when she stayed there. But at least she gave him a break, something that she'd never gotten. Now Jace understood why she was so toned. Having this workout everyday would definitely do the job.

"Jace?"

His attention snapped back to the redhead in front of him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She laughed. "I said: here you go."

It was then that he noticed that she'd been trying to hand him something. He reached out, taking the bo staff from her outstretched hand. Twirling it around his hand, he raised a brow at her. "What are we doing with these again?"

"We're working on your reflexes," she explained, taking a step back. "It'll help with your defense."

He grinned. "So, basically you're going to try to whack me with that stick."

"Technically, yes." She stretched a little. "But you're going to stop me. Or—that's what I'm hoping. These things can be painful."

He gripped the wooden staff, seeing that it was pretty sturdy. "I bet."

Clary grinned. "You ready?"

Jace took his stance. "Show me what you got, Tiger."

She rolled her eyes. "Just protect your face. And that goes for any circumstance. If you get knocked out, you're dead."

He nodded. "Got it."

With one last approving look, she lifted her bo staff, swinging it out at him. He reacted quickly, his stick raising immediately to protect his left side. Then Clary turned her staff vertically and drove downward towards his head. Jace gripped his staff with both hands, raising it up to meet her stick before it hit him, but then her stick shot out at the bottom. Jumping back, he drove his stick to the ground, blocking her again.

Jace's gaze dropped to her feet, noticing that she stepped forward before she attacked. And as soon as he saw her do it again, he tightened his grip on his staff and slammed it against hers as she aimed for his other side. He felt a bead of sweat slip over his brow as he blocked more shots. He'd taken his shirt off a while ago, finding that it was way too constricting. She'd only taught him a few moves, the rest he would have to do on his own. Right now, he was just acting on instincts, doing what he felt would be the right move. And it seemed to be working for a while, until Clary changed the game.

As he was blocking another stab, she hit his stick with enough force and at just the right angle to knock it out of his grasp. He thought that it meant it was over, but when she continued to swing the staff, he realized that it wasn't. She swung upwards, making him duck. Then she immediately swiped it under him, forcing him to jump into the air. Landing back onto his feet, he held his hands out as she jabbed the stick towards his chest. He grabbed the stick with both hands tucking it under his arm to hold it in place. Clary raised her brows, most likely surprised that he was able to stop it. But then she smirked, a look that he didn't trust.

Before he could stop her, Clary jumped up, both of her feet shooting out to kick him in the stomach. Jace fell back, more out of surprise than the force behind the kick. His breath left him in a gush as his back hit the mat. Clary fell onto hers also, but she flipped off of the floor, quickly going back onto her feet. Twirling the bo staff around, she drove it into the mat, right next to him. Then she took a few steps forward until she stood directly over him and Jace had to say that he liked the view.

"You did a lot better than I thought you would," she commended. "But—"

"I know," he propped himself onto his elbows, running a hand through his hair. "Expect the unexpected."

Clary dropped the staff and leaned down to him, her knees resting on either side of his hips. She reached up to grasp his face, turning it from side to side, her eyes scanning his body for injuries. "You okay?"

He smirked. "I am now."

They sat there for a moment and Jace's gaze drifted down, noticing something that he hadn't before. Raising one of his hands, he brushed his thumb along the exposed tattoo under her sports bra.

Knitting his brows together, he asked, "What does it mean?"

Clary's gaze dropped to his fingers and one of her hands left his face, moving to cover his. Then she closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath before she opened them again, her gaze locking with his. "I got it a few years after my parents passed." She moved his finger, placing it on the first letter inside of the star. "The J is for Jocelyn." Then she moved it over to the second. "And the V is for Valentine."

"And the star?" Jace asked, glancing up at her.

She let go of his hand, allowing him to trace it. "Morgenstern is German for morning star. It's the family symbol."

Jace grinned, glad that she was comfortable enough to share this with him. "So, you're named after the first fallen angel. That's got to get you some street cred." He stated.

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing softly. "It has it's perks. It helps with the whole badass image." She titled her head to the side. "What do you think?"

He looked down at her once then back up. "I'd have to go with . . . hell yes."

With a roll of her eyes, she leaned in, pressing her lips briefly to his. "Come on." She stood up. "I want to show you something."

Jace rolled over, pushing himself onto his feet. Turning to her, he rolled his neck, working out the kinks. "Does this mean you're done kicking my ass?"

She picked up both of the staffs. "For now, yes."

He removed his shirt from his sweatpants pocket and threw it back on, following her over to the large supply closet. As she put the staffs back inside, she took out a small case. A small grin slipped onto her face as she reached out for him, lacing their fingers together.

Jace raised a brow as she led him to a door in the corner of the room. He had no idea where she was leading him, but he didn't question it. When they entered the room, he saw that it was pitch black. Now he knew why she'd held onto his hand. Her hand left his to flip a switch and he lifted his head, watching as each light flicked on one by one. Now able to see what the room was for, he turned to Clary, his brows raised.

"A gun range?"

She nodded, placing the case on one of the ledges. "You said you wanted to shoot something. Well, here's your chance."

He stepped forward, looking out at the many targets. "You're serious?"

Clary laughed. "Yes, asshole. Now," she lifted the gun out of the case. "Pay close attention."

Jace came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm watching."

She leaned back into him. "Okay, first of all, do you know what kind of gun this is?"

He looked down at it. "Looks like a nine millimeter to me."

"Is there anything you don't know?" she asked.

"I know a lot of things, it's just . . . how I am."

"Of course it is." She shook her head. "Alright, there's two parts to this gun. There's the magazine and the gun itself. Now, before you shoot, always make sure that it's loaded first. There's nothing worse than going to a shoot out with an empty cartridge." She let out a breath. "Okay, give me your hands."

Jace unwrapped his arms from around her, lifting his hands. She placed the gun in his hand and he made sure to keep his finger away from the trigger, not wanting to risk anything. Clary took his other hand, placing one of his fingers on top of a button.

"This is the magazine release. You can't take the clip out without pressing it." She let go of him. "Go ahead and try it."

Jace pressed the button, allowing the clip to fall into his other hand. Seeing that it was fully loaded, he put it back in. "Can I shoot now?"

She snorted. "Not yet. You have to cock it first."

He looked down at the gun and pulled back the barrel, letting it snap back into place. "Now?"

"Yes. Do you know how to aim it?" she asked.

"I vaguely remember shooting one at some point. There's something you have to line up right?"

Clary nodded, lifting her finger to the gun. "The front sight and the rear sight." She pointed to each sight. "And make sure you keep both of your eyes open, it'll be more accurate that way."

"We aren't using any headphones or anything?"

She laughed, shaking her head as she ducked under his arm. "We're not pansy cops."

Jace chuckled. "If you say so."

Clary stood behind him, her hands going to his waist. "Lean forward just a little." He did. "And relax your shoulders." He did. "And keep you feet shoulder width apart."

"Jesus." He followed the rest of her directions until he had the stance down. "There's a lot more to shooting than I thought."

"I know, but once you get it, you'll never miss a shot." She moved to stand next to him, slapping a button on the wall. A target dropped a good fifty feet away from them. "Okay, you see that dot on the guy's chest?"

Jace nodded.

"That's his heart." She said. "I want you to shoot it."

He raised a brow. "That's a really small dot, Clary."

"I know, but I'm sure you can do it. For some reason, it's like this stuff is already wired in your brain. I've never seen anyone learn as fast as you." She stood in front of him, her hands resting on his hips as she pushed herself onto the tips of her toes. "Besides, if you do hit it, you may or may not get a reward." She whispered, planting a kiss to his collar bone.

Jace's eyes widened, a newfound determination instantly washing over him. Grinning, Clary dropped back down and stood beside him again. He tried to keep his gaze off of her and on the target, and after shaking himself out of it, he was able to focus on the task at hand. Keeping his stance in place, he raised his arms, making sure to keep his shoulders relaxed.

"Ready?" Clary asked.

He nodded, lining up the sights.

"Now, before you shoot, make sure to breathe in," she said. "And as you breathe out, pull the trigger."

Jace nodded one last time before he blocked everything out, his sole focus being on the target and the gun in his hands. For some strange reason, all of this felt natural. The training, the way he held the gun. It was almost as if he just naturally knew what he was doing. He didn't understand it for the life of him, but as he breathed in through his nose, he just knew that he would hit the target. He felt it as his finger rested on the trigger, felt it as his eyes narrowed on the dot. This was in his blood, a part of who he was. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

And as he breathed out, his finger tightened on the trigger, allowing the bullet to flow out of the barrel. It was loud, but somehow it didn't bother him. He stayed completely still as he fired, not losing his alignment and watched as the bullet hit it's mark, making the entire dot disappear.

Jace removed his finger from the trigger and took out the clip, setting both pieces back on the table. He shoved his hands into his pockets, stunned into silence. Words couldn't describe how confused he was. Clary took a step forward and crossed her arms, a wide grin spreading across her face. And with one word, she broke the silence.

"Nice."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Boy, is it hot in here or is it just this chapter? Who else wishes that they could cop a feel of Jace's abs? I know I do. And does anyone else find it strange that Jace is able to learn so quickly? Maybe someone in the Herondale family is hiding something . . . Who knows? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. I know, I'm killing you guys with all of the mysteries, but just remember, everything will eventually be revealed. And I hope you guys enjoyed the calmness of the last few chapters because I'm bringing on the drama. So be ready. Anyway, while you ponder on all of that, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: If you could speak another language, what language would you choose? (I would choose French. It's such a beautiful language :))**


	20. The Golden Angel

**Hello my lovelies, I'm back with a new chapter. I know you guys needed more after that steamy one last week. Sadly, this one isn't as steamy, but a lot is revealed. Words cannot describe how much I loved writing this chapter. Things are going to get so deep, you don't even know. So, all I can say now is, be prepared and expect the unexpected. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. If you're a music lover, I have something for you at the end of this chapter ;)**

 **Also, you can thank the wonderful HeronFrayWood for this chapter being nice and pretty :)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Ophelia by The Lumineers (Scene 1)_

 _**Black Roses by Escondido (Scene 2 pt. 1)_

 _**Breathe Me by Sia (Scene 2 pt. 2)_

 _**I Found by Amber Run (Scene 3)_

* * *

Clary lay awake that night, her mind not allowing her to drift off to sleep. There was just this bugging feeling that something wasn't quite right. She'd seen trained Agents that couldn't hit that target. But Jace wasn't an Agent, and he did it on his first shot. Clary wanted to believe that it was just beginner's luck, but deep down, she knew it was something else. And it wasn't just about how good of a shot he was, it was the fact that he had the reflexes of a cat, knew multiple languages, and could hold his own in combat. Those things couldn't have come from just anywhere. Someone had to have taught him. But then again, maybe he wasn't trained at all. Maybe all of this was just instinctive to him.

Being an Agent had always been natural to Clary. She'd known how to do most things before she was trained to do them. But that was only because her parents were . . .

Clary gasped and sprung out of her bed. She frantically searched for her phone, knowing that there was only one person who could help her out. Once she found it, she immediately dialed the person's number, pacing her room as it rang. She knew it was late, but they would answer. They always did.

The phone only rang three times before her brother picked up. "Clare?" He sounded a little out of breath. "It's one in the morning."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I know what time it is. I just need your help with something."

There was a ruffling sound and a small feminine whine. "Babe, who is that?"

Jon cursed under his breath.

Clary snorted. "You've got a girl over?" A small smile crept onto her face. "Nice, bro."

Jon grimaced, probably feeling torn between the two. "I'm sorry, Jess. I need to take this," he told her. "It's my sister."

Clary heard the girl, Jess, whine again. "Who cares about her? Just hang up."

There was silence on the other end and Clary held in a laugh, knowing that what the girl just had said ticked Jon off. When he got quiet, it was never a good thing. That was one characteristic they shared.

Another second passed before Jon spoke again.

"Get out." His voice was devoid of all emotion.

"What?" Jess squeaked.

"You heard me. Get all your crap and get the hell out of my house."

"Jon . . ." Clary said impatiently.

"I'm handling it," he whispered.

"Fine," Jess muttered. "But this will be the last time you see me."

Jon groaned. "Just leave."

Clary heard a distant rustling, then the slamming of a door. Her brother let out a breath, his attention going back to her.

She grinned. "You always knew how to pick 'em, big bro."

"Shut up." He chuckled. "So, what can I do for you, Clare Bear?"

"Okay, I've got a question." She continued to pace her room, knowing that it would help her think. "Is it possible for certain traits to be inherited?"

"What kind of traits?" he asked.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. Like—being able to fight or being a good shot. Can any of that be passed on genetically?"

"Of course it can," he responded without hesitation. "I mean, look at us. We both graduated at the top of our class, learned faster than anyone else. I don't know about you, but this always felt natural to me."

Clary bit down on her nail. "Me too."

"That's because of mom and dad," Jon said, simply. "Their abilities run through our veins. It's something that we can't help."

She sighed. "But what if we never had training. Do you think we would still have those abilities?"

"I think we would've figured it out eventually," he added. "I mean, mom never got trained in a facility like us. Her mother was an assassin and just so happened to pass it on. Everything mom did was natural instincts. And how do you think dad got so good? The Morgenstern's have been with the Agency for generations. It was just a given that dad would be as good as he was." There was a pause. "Sometimes it's just about genetics."

Clary took in everything her brother said, but it only added to that strange feeling she had. "Jon, I think we have a problem." She ran a hand over her face. "How fast can you get here?"

He sighed. "Uh, a few minutes if I jump the roofs."

She smiled. "Great, my window's open."

"You so owe me, Clare," Jon said and she could hear him getting ready in the distance.

Clary looked down, still grinning. "I love you, big bro," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Promise?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Cross my heart."

"Hope to die," he responded, just like he always did.

Clary walked over to her window, flipping the latch to unlock it. "I'll see you in five."

She heard his door close. "Okay."

Clary was about to hang up when her brother spoke again.

"Oh, and Clare?"

Bringing the phone back to her ear, she raised her brows. "Yeah?"

"Love you too."

She crinkled her nose. "I know."

"Now get off the phone," he said. "I need my hands to scale the roof."

She scoffed. "Just hurry up, you ass."

He chuckled. "See you soon, sis." Then he hung up, leaving Clary alone with her thoughts.

She didn't know what to think. She was sure that if the Agency knew something about the Herondale's, she would've been notified. But maybe they didn't know. Maybe whoever it was was good at hiding things. Clary knew everything about Stephen's career as a lawyer, but nothing else. Maybe he was a little more skilled than he led on. It was possible that he passed some traits onto Jace. But Clary knew for a fact that Stephen wasn't in the Agency records. No Herondale was.

That was what confused her the most. Jace couldn't have just pulled these skills out of his ass. And surely a few lame combat classes couldn't have made him that good. The things he could do, she'd never seen it before from someone who wasn't an Agent. Someone was hiding something and she was going to find out who. She probably wouldn't sleep in peace until she found out. Because whenever she put her mind to something, she wouldn't stop until she got the answers she wanted. That was a definite. She would force Jon to stay there all night if that was what it took.

And of course, Clary couldn't get Jace involved. Not yet. She didn't think her investigating his family would be taken lightly. She would tell him after they found something. That way, she would have proof for her accusations.

Clary had also noticed that Jace seemed out of it for a while after they left the Academy. It was like he'd been coping with what happened. He was probably just as confused as she was. She wondered briefly if he was awake also, but then she forced herself to think about something else. Right now, she had to get this done, then she could go see him. Because God knew how much she wanted to.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Clary trailed over to her desk, taking a seat on the wooden chair. As she was powering up her laptop, she heard her window open and the sound of boots hitting her floor. Jon quickly shut her window and she turned back to look at him. He was wearing a hoodie under a jean jacket with dark washed jeans. Raising his hands, he removed his hood, running a hand through his hair. Clary turned back to her laptop, listening as he trailed over to her.

Once she decoded it, she stood from the chair and Jon slid in, rubbing his hands together. Clary stood next to him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So," he turned to her. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

She raked a hand through her hair. "It's Jace."

He furrowed his brows. "What about him?"

"Well," she began. "He's been asking me to train him for a while and today I just wanted to test the waters and I don't know how to explain. He was just way too good. Like Agent good."

"You serious?"

She nodded. "Maybe not at our level, but he learns quick. It's like the training session sparked something in him. I can tell."

"Are you sure you're not just giving him too much credit?" Jon asked.

Clary looked him in the eyes. "He's a perfect shot, Jon. I put at least seven targets in front of him, and each time, he hit the mark. I know some Trainees that couldn't do that. Now tell me that isn't strange."

Jon took out one of his daggers, twirling it around his finger and Clary grinned a little. She and her brother were one in the same. Sometimes it scared her how alike they were.

"And this is the first time you've trained him?"

Clary nodded.

He let out a breath. "Yeah, that's definitely strange." He glanced over at her laptop. "What do you need me to do?"

"As much as it pains me to say, you've always been better at the whole hacking thing than I have." She crinkled her nose and Jon chuckled. "If anyone can dig up dirt on someone, it's you."

"Thanks . . . I think." He dragged her laptop closer. "Who am I searching?"

"Stephen Herondale," she said. "I want to know what he did before he became a lawyer."

Jon flexed his fingers and quickly began typing. Clary rested one of her hands on the back of the chair as she leaned down, paying close attention to what her brother was doing. He was really amazing; probably the best hacker in New York.

He stayed silent as he searched, page after page popping up and disappearing after he looked it over. Everything was happening so fast that Clary gave up on trying to keep up and removed Jon's dagger from the desk, twirling it around her finger as she paced behind him. This was really eating away at her. She didn't want to think that someone in Jace's family was lying to him. According to him, there had already been one event that screwed him up. He didn't need another one. There was only so much one person could take. And the last thing Clary wanted was for him to be hurt by this. And whoever it was better have a damn good reason as to why they kept it from him.

After a few minutes, Jon stopped typing and sat back in the chair, running a hand over his face. Knowing that his silence wasn't a good sign, she stopped pacing and looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing on the screen.

"So?" she asked optimistically.

Jon shook his head. "There's nothing out of the ordinary. He grew up in Brooklyn, lived a pretty boring life until he went to NYU for law, then he met Celine and they got married and well, the rest you already know. His entire life is traceable. So, I would have to say that it's not him."

"Damn it."

"Is there anyone else?" he asked.

Clary bit her lip, trying to think. "I thought for sure that it would be him."

Jon leaned forward again. "What about his mother?"

"Highly unlikely," Clary waved a hand, but stopped midway, pointing a finger at her brother. "But not impossible."

He shrugged, going back to typing. "Well, let's find out. Celine, right?"

Clary nodded and trailed over to her bed, falling back into the sheets. She knew it would probably take a few more minutes. As she waited, she tried to think about who else it could be. As far as she knew, Jace didn't have many relatives. He only had his parents and his grandmother, that was pretty much it. There weren't many options to choose from and Clary wasn't ruling out anyone. Jace had to have gotten these skills from someone. If he wasn't trained, it had to be genetics.

After a while, Jon stopped typing. "Hmm."

Clary sat up, watching as her brother scratched his head. Getting up, she trailed over to him, seeing that the screen was blank again.

"Well?" she asked.

Jon shook his head. "There's nothing."

She crossed her arms. "Nothing out of the ordinary?"

He turned to her. "No, I mean there's literally nothing. It's like her life started when she married Stephen."

She furrowed her brows. "There's nothing before that? Like where she grew up or even her maiden name?"

"Nothing. It's like she didn't exist." He sat back in the seat. "Trust me, if there was something, I would've found it."

Clary bit down on her bottom lip. "Do you think she wiped it?"

"She would've needed access to the Clean Slate." He ran a hand over his face. "It's close to impossible to get, but if she had connections, it's possible that she came into contact with it. I mean, mom is the only person that I've ever known to have access to it. Maybe Celine had some of those same connections."

"But she seems so . . . _normal_." Clary didn't know what to think. "She never gave off any indication that she was anything other than Jace's mother."

"Well, I think we just found out why all of this seems so natural to Jace. Celine must have been pretty badass if she was able to her hands on the Clean Slate," Jon commended.

Clary turned to him. "What do you think she was? Because she's definitely not in the Agency records."

Her brother shrugged. "I haven't got a clue. You're probably going to have to do some investigating."

Clary smirked. "Now that's definitely something I can do."

Jon grinned, his gaze flicking over to her door. "Are you going to tell him?"

She shook her head. "It's not my secret to tell. Besides, I need to make sure everything checks out before I start accusing his mother of being a liar. There could be an explanation for this, and if there is, I plan to find it."

Jon closed her laptop and stood, turning to face her. "Just—be careful, okay? We don't know who we're dealing with."

"I can handle it, Jon."

A small smile pulled at his lips. "I know." He reached out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But sometimes you get a little in your head, you know you do."

She nodded, biting back a grin. "You know me too well."

"I'm your brother. I'm supposed to know you too well."

She laughed, punching his shoulder. "You got anything else planned for tonight?"

He shook his head. "Nah." He smirked. "I'll have fun another night."

Clary hurried up and covered her ears. "I seriously don't want to hear about your sex life."

"Touché." He pointed a finger at her. "But that goes for you too. It's bad enough that I know you have a boyfriend, I don't need to know . . . details."

Her mouth fell open. "Jace and I don't . . ." She trailed off, knowing that Jon knew what she meant.

Jon grinned, moving her hair to the side, his hand brushing over her neck. "Then what's that?"

Clary brushed his hand away and walked over to her mirror, moving the strap of her tank top over to get a good look at her neck. "Goddammit, Jace," she muttered, looking at the small hickey on her collar bone.

"Look," Jon said. "As long you're using protection—"

Clary whirled around. "We're not having sex!" Then she slapped a hand over her mouth. That definitely could've woken someone up.

Jon crinkled his nose. "Seriously? You've been together for months."

She felt her cheeks heat. "No. We haven't."

"Well, I can't say that I'm not glad to hear that." He shrugged. "No one wants to see their baby sister with some douchebag."

Clay rolled her eyes, trailing back over to him. "I told you before, Jon. He's different with me."

"I know." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "But I'm still your brother. To me, no guy is ever going to be good enough for you." He paused, glancing away. "But Jace, he—uh, he's cutting it pretty close. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

A small smile crept onto Clary's face. "He's a good guy, once you get to know him."

Jon looked her in the eyes. "He could be the biggest asshole on the planet, but if he treats you right, he's alright with me."

"And what about you?" She crossed her arms.

Her brother chuckled. "I'm nineteen, Clare. I don't need a serious relationship right now."

She lifted a hand to his shoulder. "Well, when you do find someone, the answer is yes. I will be your best man."

He quirked a brow. "I never—"

"It's not up for discussion," she cut him off. "I've already got my outfit picked out."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I should get going before we wake up the rents."

She removed her hand from his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight. "I'll keep in touch."

He hugged her back before he pulled away. "You better." He started walking back over to her window. "And don't think I forgot about you owing me. I'll definitely be back to collect."

Clary narrowed her eyes at him. "Just get out so I can go to bed."

Jon chuckled, lifting her window open completely. He pushed the sleeves to his jean jacket up and Clary got a small glimpse of the tattoo on his wrist. It was identical to hers. They'd gotten them together, actually. Lifting his hands to his hood, he flipped it back over his head and jumped into her window frame, turning back to look at her over his shoulder.

He grinned, giving her a small salute. "Catch you on the flip side, Clare." Then he jumped, disappearing into the night.

Clary trailed over to her window and shut it, turning the latch to lock it. Pushing out a long breath, she walked back over to her bed, running a hand over her face. This was a lot to take in. Whatever Celine was hiding couldn't have been good if she was willing to keep it from her family. Or maybe she was protecting them from something, or someone. God, how in the hell was she supposed to sleep, knowing what she did? She had this undeniable urge to barge into his parents' room and demand answers. This definitely changed her perspective on the Herondales. It made her wonder just how much they were hiding.

Celine better have had a good explanation for why she didn't show up on any database. People didn't erase their identity for just any reason. And if that reason was possibly putting Jace in danger, words couldn't describe how pissed she would be. Celine could've told her. Why did she have to find out like this? She was an Agent, of course she would notice something was up. People didn't just wake up one day with the abilities Jace had.

There had to have been something she'd kept from her life before she became a Herondale. A birth certificate, a picture of her family, anything. She needed something that would give this woman an identity. Then she and Jon could do more digging and possibly figure out where the hell she came from.

But a part of her felt like Celine wasn't a threat. She was a mother, a wife, and if even if she didn't want to let it show, she was vulnerable. Clary saw it in her eyes. She didn't know how someone like that could create someone as skilled as Jace. She tried to imagine Celine being a powerful women like her mother had been, but the image just wasn't coming together. All she could see was the frail woman that wore cardigans and sweaters on a daily basis.

As she settled into her sheets, she allowed her mind to relax, knowing that if she didn't, this would keep her up for the rest of the night. This was a problem for another day. She would keep Celine's secret, as long as her previous occupation wasn't putting Jace in danger. That was all that really mattered to Clary. It was her job to make sure that nothing harmful came his way. Even if the harm was caused by his own mother. She was there to protect him, and she would. And as she drifted off to sleep, she knew that she had to act fast. It would be risky, but it was what she was trained to do.

It was time to investigate.

.o.O.o.

A few more days passed until Clary found the perfect opportunity to make a move. It hadn't been easy. Celine and Stephen seemed to always be in their room. And she couldn't exactly go in there when she and Jace got out of school because they usually had the group over to hang out. Between Isabelle and Jordan, she was never left alone for long.

But knowing what could possibly be in that room was driving Clary insane. She was on high alert twenty four-seven, not able to sleep for the entire night anymore. It shouldn't have bothered her this much, but she hated the anticipation. That was killing her more than anything else. And to make matters worse, she had a feeling that Jace was starting to pick up on her anxiousness. Whenever she started pacing or began playing with her dagger, he would give her questioning looks. He knew that she only did those things when something was bothering her. He could read her like an open book.

But tonight, Clary was determined to get this over with. Celine had suggested that they all get together and watch a movie. They'd all gathered around the TV about a half hour ago, a bowl of popcorn sitting on the center table. Jace and Clary were on one couch, Celine and Stephen on the other. She made sure to put a safe enough distance between her and Jace, especially with Stephen glancing at them every now and again. But that didn't seem to stop Jace. Clary had lost count of the number of times he'd brushed up against her or quickly kissed her palm. He was currently playing with her hair, making sure to drop his hand whenever his father turned his head. Clary didn't mind, knowing that he was smart enough not to get caught.

She hoped that he didn't notice the soft tapping of her foot. She'd been doing it nonstop since the movie started, wanting to just get up and do it already, but not knowing how to play it off. She could say that she had to use the bathroom, but sooner or later someone would come and check. That meant she would have to be quick. Maybe she could search a little tonight, and if needed, do more searching another day. As long as she didn't get caught. Not only would it risk her job, it would risk her relationship with Jace.

But after a few minutes, her prayers were answered when Stephen's phone rang. He removed Celine's feet from his lap and quickly got up, answering the call. Clary pretended like she didn't notice that he'd left, but on the inside she was really hoping that it was something that got him out of the house. If he was gone, that would be one less thing she had to worry about. Besides, with him out of the picture, she could properly confront Celine. But only if she found something. Clary needed proof or Jace's mother would just deny it.

Stephen returned after a moment, tucking his phone back into his pocket. Then he leaned down to Celine and said something to her, and lucky for Clary, she was able to make out what he said.

"That was work," he whispered. "There's a problem with one of the cases. Shouldn't take long to fix."

Jace's mother tucked her hair behind her ear, rising to her feet. "Let me walk you out."

Stephen nodded, removing his keys from the table before he started towards the front door. Celine followed after him, but right before she passed Clary and Jace, she winked. Her eyebrows rose, knowing that the wink was giving them permission. She must have seen how much it was killing both of them to act like they wanted nothing to do with each other.

Her legs were pulled up to her chest, her body slightly angled towards Jace, but far enough not to cause suspicion. But as soon as the front door opened, she felt a hand on her ankle. Jace used his grip to pull her over to him and Clary grinned, moving to rest her knees on either side of his hips. Seeing that they didn't have much time, she pressed her body flush against his and twisted her hands into his hair, crashing her lips to his.

Jace's hands slid under her shirt, grasping her hips firmly. They kissed each other with a bruising force, both of them battling for dominance and Clary started to feel hot all over, her body hyperaware of Jace's hands and mouth. One of her hands slid down to his chest, allowing him to take over the kiss, her mouth moving in time with his. She faintly heard the sound of the door closing and the turn of the lock. Knowing that Celine would be back in the room in no time, Clary backed away for a breath. Jace cursed at the sound of his mother's footsteps, his hands leaving her hips to cup her face. She smiled as he placed a few more chaste kisses to her lips.

As Celine trailed into the room, Clary quickly got off of Jace's lap and attempted to resume her previous position on the couch, trying to act as if she hadn't just kissed the hell out of him. But as she was sitting down, Jace snaked his arms around her waist, tugging her back against his chest. With a roll of her eyes, Clary turned and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Not paying them any mind, Celine sat back down on the couch, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl. Clary knew that this was her chance. Stephen was gone, everyone else was occupied. Even if her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, she could do it. Closing her eyes, she pushed out a breath, trying to calm herself down. She shouldn't have been this nervous, but seeing what the risks were, it was understandable. Jace must have noticed that something was wrong as he leaned down to her, pressing his lips to her temple.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Clary nodded. "Yeah." An idea popped into her head and she slowly moved her hand over to her phone. She knew the phone like the back of her hand and after fumbling with it for a moment, it went off, vibrating loud enough for Jace to hear. Picking it up, she looked down at it as if it were an incoming call.

She turned to him. "I'm sorry, it's Jon."

Nodding, he unwrapped his arm from around her, allowing her to stand up. Leaning down, Clary pecked him on the lips before she passed, her phone clutched tightly in her hand. She didn't bother sparing a look at Celine, not wanting the older woman to feel suspicious. The volume on the movie was high enough for her to move around the house without being heard. She quickly trailed up the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached Stephen and Celine's bedroom. Letting out one last breath, she turned the knob and stepped inside.

The room was big, which meant she had a lot more surface area to cover. Deciding that she needed to get started as soon as possible, Clary shut the door softly behind her and started towards the closet. It didn't exactly help that she had no idea what she was looking for. A birth certificate? Pictures? Weapons? She didn't have the slightest idea.

The closet was plain, just like the rest of the room. It looked just as bare as Jace's, not having much color or decor. It made Clary cringe.

Ignoring how plain everything was, she started filing through the closet, trying to find anything that could've belonged to Celine. She made sure not to move anything out of place as she ruffled through old files and jewelry boxes, checking every crease and crevice. She didn't leave anything concealed. But after a few minutes, she gave up on the closet, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. She also noticed that there weren't much of Celine's belongings in the room. If Clary didn't know any better, she would've thought that Jace's mother just moved in.

The curtains were pulled back, allowing the moonlight to spill into the room. Although, she could see without it, it was still a nice addition. She'd been timing herself since she got into the room and right now, she was bordering three minutes. A normal phone call never really lasted no longer than five or six minutes. If she took too long, she knew Jace would come looking for her. But Clary was beginning to feel even more pressure as the time went on. She hadn't found anything inside of either one of the dressers. There was nothing under the bed other than more of Stephen's files. She even lifted up the mattress. Either there really was nothing there or Celine was damn good at hiding things. Clary guessed that it was the latter.

After checking a few more places, Clary stopped, running a hand through her hair. She pulled at the strands, trying to figure out what she could do. Maybe whatever Celine was hiding wasn't here. Maybe she hid it somewhere else. Like a storage locker or underground. With a frustrated sigh, Clary started walking back over to the door, deciding that she needed to go back to the drawing board.

But as she passed a certain patch on the wooden floor, she heard a small squeak that she hadn't noticed before. Furrowing her brows, she stepped forward, then back again, hearing the squeak again. A small grin slipped onto her face as she bent down, laying her entire body along the floor. Placing her ear against the wood, she knocked quietly, but hard enough to get results. The floor was solid for a few knocks until she reached a certain spot, where the knocks sounded hollow. Clary lifted herself up onto her knees and removed a pocket knife from her jeans. Running her fingers along the wood, she found a small crevice and stuck the knife in, raising the floorboard.

After setting it off to the side, she reached in, feeling around for anything she could find. Her hand landed on something solid and she grasped the object, lifting it out of the hollowed out area. Then she replaced the board and stood, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Looking down at the black box in her hands, she sighed and flipped the latch, revealing the contents. Clary took out the first object. It was a gold necklace with the letter C in the center. For some reason, the necklace looked familiar. She looked at it for a moment, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Fishing into the box again, she removed a small key. Not knowing what it was for, she dug in again, finding that there was only one more thing left. As she grasped it, she saw that it was a picture. Clary hoped that it was a family photo. Maybe then she could figure out where Jace's mother came from. The photo was folded in half so it could fit inside of the box. As Clary took a look at one side, she saw that it was a picture of Celine. She was a lot younger, most likely in her early twenties.

Not able to see the image as well as she wanted to, Clary pulled her mini flashlight out of her pocket and flicked it on, shining it on the image. Her eyes widened when she saw that Celine was holding a gun in the photo. She was dressed in all black, a good amount of weapons attached to her clothes. It also looked like she was leaning her back against someone else. Needing her other hand, she stuck the flashlight into her mouth and unfolded the picture, shining the light on the entire thing.

Her gaze drifted over to the other person and she let out a loud gasp, the flashlight falling out of her mouth, somehow managing to drop the box and the photo also. Scrambling around for them, she picked the photo back up as she slid onto the floor, her legs no longer supporting her. She'd expected to find a family photo or maybe a baby picture, but not _this_. Clary felt her eyes glaze over as she stared at the person next to Celine. Dressed in the same dark clothes, holding the same gun, was an older version of Clary. The same green eyes, a darker shade of red hair, and pale, freckled skin.

"Mom . . ." She pressed the image to her chest, her heart stuttering uncontrollably fast.

Clary was so caught up in what she'd found that she hadn't noticed that someone was standing in the doorway. She would have never known if it weren't for the person speaking up.

"You look just like her."

Clary's gaze snapped over to the doorway, seeing Celine leaned against it, her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking down at Clary, the same glossy look in her eyes. Clary just looked back down at the image, not knowing what to say. How was she supposed to process something like this. She heard Celine quietly approaching her, but her eyes were stuck on the image in front of her. The older woman took a seat next to Clary on the floor, pulling her legs up to her chest. Glancing over at her, Clary said the only thing she could.

"How?" she whispered.

Celine sighed. "I met your mom in France," she began. "Both of us had been assassins, but for completely different reasons. Jocelyn did it for justice, I did it to alleviate my pain." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "My family was wealthy, it made plenty of people jealous. But I never thought it would result in having to watch everyone I loved die."

"All of them?"

"Someone set the house on fire," she said. "I was able to get out, but no one else could. Apparently the guy that did it died in the fire also, but that didn't stop me from wanting revenge. I wasn't in the right state of mind, but there was this man that said he could help me. Malachi, was his name. I trained with him for years, but little did I know, he was turning me into his own personal weapon."

"Why didn't you get out?" Clary asked.

Celine sighed. "I didn't have anywhere to go. He fed me, clothed me, I had no other option but to do what he said. If it weren't for your mother, I don't think I would have ever made it out." She looked down at her hands. "Jocelyn came one night. Malachi had been on her hit list for trying to create an army. He wanted to train more people and use them to gain power, but Jocelyn wanted to stop him before he got the chance."

Clary furrowed her brows. "I think I've heard this story before." She looked down at the photo, trying to remember. And when she did, she turned to look at Celine. "You . . . you saved my mother's life."

Celine smiled. "I'm glad I did. Malachi turned me into something I never wanted to be. So when he had your mother trapped, I knew what I had to do."

Clary smiled also. "My mother used to tell me that story all of the time. I mean, I knew she had a best friend, but she never told us your name. The only name she gave us was—"

"The Golden Angel." Celine laughed softly. "I haven't heard that name in ages. Your mother gave it to me. She said it would give me a clean slate. I could use my abilities to do good, to make the world a better place."

"Yeah," Clary wiped away a small tear. "That sounds like her."

Celine turned slightly, tucking a piece of Clary's hair behind her ear. "She would be so proud of you, Clarissa. So would your father."

Clary looked up at her. "You knew my father too?"

She nodded. "I was there when your mother had you and Jonathan. I had already moved on to marry Stephen, but I still wanted to be in your mother's life. I would always be there for her."

"Does Stephen know about you?"

Celine shook her head. "I didn't want him to know me that way. Jocelyn and I wanted a new life. We wanted to settle down, get married, have children. All of it."

Clary looked down at the floor. "You've known who I was this entire time," she whispered, mostly to herself.

"Of course I did. But I didn't say anything because I couldn't explain how I knew you without raising suspicion from Stephen or Jace."

Clary closed her eyes. "Are you the reason why I got this job?"

"No, you got the job on your own," she commended. "The fact that you were assigned to Jace was sheer coincidence. But I like to think of it as fate."

"Fate?"

Celine smiled. "Here. Let me show you something." She looked around. "Hand me that key."

Clary furrowed her brows and handed it to her. Celine stood, trailing over to a picture on the wall. Placing her thumb onto a pad in the corner, the picture slid to the side, revealing a wall safe. Then she used the key to unlock it, taking out another box, but this one was more like a shoe box.

Sitting back down, she opened the box, fishing through until she found what she was looking for. She looked down at the object before handing it over to Clary. Quirking a brow, she looked down at the picture, not knowing what to make of it at first, but then it all clicked. The image was of a little girl and a little boy holding hands. A small smile was on the little girl's face as she looked down at their clasped hands and a huge grin was plastered on the boy's face as he looked directly into the camera.

An amazed laugh fell from Clary's lips. "Is—is this me and Jace?"

Celine laughed also, looking down at the image. "That was the first time you two met."

Clary couldn't help but blush. "Uh—why are we holding hands?"

"Jocelyn and I took you two to the park one day. There were a few kids there, but one of them seemed very fond of you. I don't know what it was, but he wouldn't stop following you around. When you were on the swing, he was on the swing, when you went down the slide, he went down the slide. You weren't showing any interest in him and Jocelyn and I were about to step in, but little Jace beat us to it." She seemed to smile at the memory. "The boy had even gone so far as to try and give you a flower, but Jace swooped in and knocked the poor kid to the ground."

Clary laughed. "Why would he do that?"

Celine grinned. "When we asked him, he just grabbed your hand, kissed you on the cheek, and refused to let you go." She lifted her finger to the image, tracing the outline of it. "Jocelyn and I thought it was so cute that we just had to take a picture. It was the last time you two saw each other, until you reunited as a couple of months ago. You were enlisted into the Academy the next day."

"I can't believe I don't remember this," Clary said, still staring at the photo.

"You've been through a lot," Celine said. "Tragedy makes it hard for us to remember."

Clary turned to her. "Is that why you didn't want Jace and I to be together? Because you knew what I'd already gone through?"

She nodded. "Jace was the kind of guy that used girls. I didn't want him using you, especially after what happened. There's only so much one person can take."

Clary tucked her hair behind her ear. "He's not like that anymore," she explained. "We care about each other."

Celine gave her a small, appreciating smile. "I see that. I've never seen anyone make Jace as happy as you do."

"He's inherited some of your genes," she added quietly. "He can shoot, defend himself, and he's smart, really smart."

"I think it was inevitable." Celine sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I mean, he is my son after all. He may look like Stephen, but he has my skill set."

Clary looked down at her hands. "Why keep it from him? Doesn't he deserve to know who he is?"

"I was afraid," she said. "I didn't want him to feel different or unsafe. I just wanted him to live a normal life. Then, later on, if he wanted to do something with those skills, he could decide for himself. Just like Jocelyn and Valentine gave you and Jonathan a choice, I wanted to give Jace one too."

Clary nodded in understanding. "I've taken him to the Academy to train. He seems to really want this, and I want you to know that I'll support whatever decision he makes. I just want him safe."

Celine held a hand to her chest. "He is," she whispered, lifting her hand to Clary's shoulder. "With you, he is." Using her grip on her shoulder, she pulled Clary into a hug and knowing what she did for her mother, Clary didn't hesitate to hug her back. She was the closest thing to a mother that she had left. "Thank you," Celine said softly. "Thank you for protecting him."

Clary closed her eyes. "Thank you for being there for my mother."

There was silence for a few moments until Jace's mother spoke again. "I want you to have something."

Clary pulled away, brows furrowed. "What?"

Celine stood, motioning for Clary to follow. She did, tentatively rising to her feet. The older woman searched the bed, soon finding what she was looking for. She held it up and and Clary saw that it was the necklace that she'd seen earlier.

Celine held the necklace tight. "When your mother and I became partners, we got matching necklaces to signify not only our partnership, but our sisterhood. After I lost her, I had a hard time being around things that reminded me of her. This necklace has been here for years and I think it's time that I let it go."

Clary's eyes widened. "You want me to have it?"

Celine nodded, reaching out for Clary's hand. "Back then, the necklace stood for Celine, but now," she placed it in the center of her palm, "it stands for Clary."

"Are you sure?" Clary asked.

"I want you to have it," she said. "The photos too. And if it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to meet Jonathan. I have something to give him also."

Clary pulled Celine in for another hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "Jon would love to meet you. We've been trying to find you for years."

She laughed. "Well, here I am."

Before Clary could stop them, a few tears rolled over her cheeks, staining her pale face. Now it all made sense. The unexpected hugs, the kindness, the looks of sadness every now and again. She'd known who Clary was the whole time. And even if she wished she'd found out earlier, Clary was glad that Celine was here now. She needed someone else that could keep the memory of her parents alive.

"Mom?"

Clary felt her stomach turn at the sound of Jace's voice. She'd completely lost track of time. A pit of anxiety began to grow inside of her. Would she have to lie? Would Celine tell him? Would he believe them?

Releasing a breath, Clary backed away from Celine and turned to Jace, wiping her tear stained face. Noticing that something was wrong, Jace was in front of her in a few quick strides. He cupped her face in his hands, lifting her face so her eyes met his. Even in the dark, she could see how concerned he was.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Clary opened her mouth, but she immediately closed it again, not knowing what to say. But Celine soon stepped in, moving to stand next to her.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Celine looked from Clary to him. "Uh, could you give us a moment, sweetheart?"

Jace's gaze fell on his mother and he shrugged off her hand, his eyes hardening. "The hell I will." His hands fell from Clary's face. "What did you do to her?"

Clary shook her head. "It's okay, Jace." She glanced over at Celine. "I'll just be a second."

His golden eyes fell on her again. "You sure?"

Pushing herself up onto the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips to his cheek. "Cross my heart."

Seeing that she meant it, he shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. "I'll be in the hall." Then he turned on his heel and left the room.

As soon as she saw that he was gone, Clary turned to Celine. "What am I supposed to tell him?" she asked frantically.

Celine put her hands on Clary's shoulders. "Tell him the truth. He'll probably take it better if he hears it from you. Besides, I think it'll be good for you to open up to him. I can tell that he's making you feel better too."

Clary looked down at the items in her hand then back up to Celine. She nodded. "Okay."

There was a faint sound of the front door opening and both of them knew exactly who it was. Which meant they had to act fast.

Keeping her gaze on Clary, Celine gave her a small smile. "I'll handle him. You two go talk."

Pushing out a breath Clary turned around, quickly trailing out of the room before Stephen saw her. Sure enough, Jace was in the hall, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the linens closet. Hearing that Stephen was coming upstairs, Clary grabbed Jace's hand and yanked him down the hall. Before he could say anything, she threw open his door and pulled them both inside, using her foot to close the door behind them.

Jace look down at her with a confused expression. "Clary. What the hell is going on?"

Clary set the objects on his dresser and reached up to grab his face, pulling him down to her until they were eye to eye. "I need you to promise me something first."

His hands slid to her waist, tugging her closer. He looked between both of her eyes. "Anything."

She closed her eyes. "I need you to promise me that whatever I tell you, it won't change anything between us." She leaned her forehead against his. "I need you, Jace. I don't want to lose you over something like this. So, promise me." Her hands slid into his hair and he held her tighter. "Please," she whispered.

One of Jace's hand snaked up to her face, but she kept her eyes clamped shut. "Clary," he said softly. "Look at me."

Clary slowly opened her eyes, glancing up at him and the look in his eyes made her worries instantly disappear. His other hand soon joined the other, cupping her face softly between his palms. Leaning in, he captured her lips with his, silencing her pleas, filling her with nothing but hope. Hope that they would be okay. Hope that nothing could get in the way of their feelings for each other.

When Jace pulled away, he ran his thumbs across her cheeks, his forehead still leaned against hers. "Trust me when I say that there's nothing in this world that I would give you up for. You could tell me that you really are an exotic dancer and I wouldn't care." She laughed. "When I said I wanted everything, I meant it," he said. "So, yes. I promise. I'll promise you every goddamn time."

Clary slid her arms around his neck and released a small breath. Her gaze flicked up to his and she knew what she needed to do. He deserved to know who he was. What he was capable of.

"Jace," she whispered. "There's something I need to tell you."

.o.O.o.

When Jace heard her say the words, he began to expect the worst. He'd noticed how strange she'd been acting for the past few days, but he figured she would come to him when she was ready. But seeing her with his mother and with tears in her eyes, he didn't know what to think. But he knew whatever it was, he wanted to know.

"Okay," he said simply.

Nodding, Clary unwrapped her arms from around him and laced their fingers together. With her other hand, she picked up the objects she'd placed on his dresser. She seemed a little nervous, so Jace led her over to his bed. He laid down on his back and pulled her into his side. She allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder, releasing a steady breath. And without a word, she handed him one of the photos in her hand.

Raising a brow, Jace looked down at the image. It was of two women, a blonde and a redhead, standing back to back. Both were holding similar guns, but something looked really familiar. Almost too familiar.

"Clary?" Jace swallowed thickly. "Are these . . . are these our mothers?"

She nodded. "They were best friends, partners."

"I don't understand . . ." He trailed off, his eyes still focused on the picture. "You knew?"

"I knew my mom had a best friend, but I wouldn't have thought in a million years that it was your mother," she said. "Jocelyn used to tell Jon and I all kinds of stories about her, but she never told us her name."

Jace put two and two together. "Is this why everything feels so natural to me—why I'm able to keep up with you so well?"

Clary nodded. "It's in your blood."

He let the image fall onto his chest. "Holy shit."

"I know." She squeezed him tighter. "It was a shock to me too. I mean, no offense, but your mother doesn't exactly look like a former assassin."

He smiled a little. "None taken." His breath left him in a gush. "I just can't believe they lied to me."

"Well," Clary said. "In your father's defense, he doesn't know either. Your mother wanted to protect you both. But now, I think she's ready to explain. Especially now that you're learning about what you can do."

Jace took in everything she said, making sure that he didn't miss a single thing. "Now it makes sense. I've always wondered why she's been so sad for all these years. It's because she went through the same loss that you and Jon did," he said almost to himself. "I'd always thought that it was my father that made her so upset."

"From what my mom told me, Celine had always been sort of vulnerable, but on the bright side, they were able to share a lot of good memories before they . . . parted ways." Jace leaned over to kiss her head, knowing that she needed it. Talking about her parents was always hard for her. "I like to think of those good memories when I'm upset or angry," she continued quietly. "Because that's how I want to remember my mom and dad. Happy." Her hand left his chest and she reached between them, retrieving another image. She handed it to him, wrapping her arm back around him. "And now I have another memory to add to that list."

Jace took the picture and he immediately recognized himself, but then his eyes landed on the little girl beside him. He had her hand in a vice grip, his smile bigger than he'd ever seen it before. His eyes fell on the girl's red hair first and a wide grin spread across his face. He knew that hair like the back of his hand. "Is this us?" he asked, his voice full of amazement.

Clary nodded, a small laugh escaping her lips. "Yeah, that's us."

He furrowed his brows. "We've . . . met before?"

"The day before I joined the Academy. I was five then, so that must have made you six," she said. "According to your mother, you pushed a little boy to the ground for flirting with me."

Jace smirked. "Served him right." He looked back at the picture. "Did my mother say why?"

"She said when she and my mother asked, you took my hand, kissed my cheek, and refused to let go."

He chuckled. "So even back then I wanted you all to myself?"

She traced the outline of the photo. "Looks like it."

"I look just as happy as I am now," he noted. "I think this just proves what we both already know."

"Hmm." Clary quietly took both photos from him, setting them off to the side. Then she threw her leg over his hip, moving so she could straddle him. Leaning down, she threaded her hands into his hair, pressing her body against his. "And what's that?"

Jace grinned up at her. "That we were meant to be."

Clary laughed. "You're being the poster child for clichés right now."

He shook his head. "I don't care." His hands raised to cup her face. "It just makes all the more sense as to why I'm falling for you."

Her breath caught, green eyes widening. "You're . . . what?"

Jace pulled her face further down to his until her forehead lay against his. Their lips touched, but he didn't kiss her. That would come later, but for now, he needed her to understand. So, as he held her there, he said the words, knowing that she would not only hear them, she would feel them too.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: *Sniffles* This chapter put me through the ringer. I was going to cut it off in the middle, but I just couldn't do it. I needed this revelation now, and I'm sure you guys did too. So, now you've got an answer as to why Jace is so good. And don't worry, we're not done with Celine yet. She's got a lot more to tell. And if you're wondering what Starkweather is up to, you'll find out very soon. So, review, review, review and you just might get an early update! Anyway, while you mull that over, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your favorite pizza topping? (Mine is jalapeño peppers and bacon. Spicy!)**

 **P.S. If you're looking for some good music, I made a playlist on Spotify called "Kinda like these", so check it out if you'd like :)**


	21. In This Together

**I know, I know. I'm late, but I've been in the hospital for the past week. Which means not much time to write, but I didn't want to upload a crap chapter, so I took some time to write a nice long chapter that I would actually be proud of. So, enjoy this chapter and I promise that we'll be back on track soon. Kisses!**

 **And thanks to HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been wiped of my mistakes :)**

 **P.S. There were some reviews about the last chapter that said they'd read another story where Jace said he was a possessive ass, so I took that out, and the part about him saying "mine." But the concept of the picture was mine and will not be changed. Sorry for the mix-up, but you know, accidents happen. I'm human after all.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Drive by Glades (Scene 1, pt. 2)_

 _**7 Years by Lukas Graham (Scene 2)_

* * *

Clary sat back in one of Isabelle's swiveling chairs, her eyes glued to her phone as she typed out message after message. The gang had decided to go to the Lightwood's mansion after school. Clary thought that the change in location would allow her and Jace to be together more, but she'd been sadly mistaken. As soon as everyone stepped foot inside, the girls and Magnus practically pried her away from Jace and brought her into Isabelle's room. Not that she was mad about it—they were her friends too, but it still felt strange being away from him. She and Jace were literally being held captive, texting being the only way that they were able to communicate with each other.

Clary could tell that what he'd found out about his mother was still weighing on his shoulders, even if he tried to hide it. Celine said she would explain, but she wanted everyone there, including Jon. Clary had already told him everything, but he wanted to meet Celine for himself. They'd all made plans to meet up tonight, which was obviously making Jace nervous. He wanted to know about his mother—she knew that much—but he was a little skeptical as to why she kept it from him and Clary was just trying her best to talk him off the ledge.

Her phone chimed again, flashing a new message from Jace across the screen.

 _Jordan and I are devising a plan to get you out of there. How does cutting the power sound? ~J_

She grinned, quickly typing out a response.

 _Good idea, but I think Isabelle might see that as an opportunity to have a sleepover or something. ~C_

 _Damn, you're right. I'll think of a plan B. ~J_

 _You better. Because I seriously have no idea what the hell Izzy and Mags are doing to my hair right now. ~C_

A minute passed before he responded.

 _Oh, hell—that's it, meet me in the kitchen in five. ~J_

 _Someone will come looking for me . . . ~C_

 _I know, but it's driving me crazy not being able to see you. ~J_

Clary smiled at the text, knowing very well that it was driving her crazy also. Talking to him like this was nice, but she wanted to feel his arms around her, surrounded by his warmth, his smell, just—him. She knew she shouldn't have needed him this much, but damn it if she didn't want him all of the time. And it was obvious that he needed her. He'd been stressed all day and Clary was the only one he could confide in. Besides, he should've known by now that she would do anything for him.

 _Okay, see you in five. ~C_

Clary could practically see him smirking as he responded.

 _That's my girl. ~J_

With a roll of her eyes, Clary placed her cell phone back onto Isabelle's dresser, listening back in on the conversation she and Magnus were having. She'd tried to look into Isabelle's vanity mirror to see what they were doing, but Magnus took it away, saying that it had to be a surprise. But she had no idea that it would take this long when she agreed to do it. She probably would've lost her mind if she hadn't had Jace as a distraction.

"You're making her hair lose volume, Isabelle," Magnus hissed.

"Am not," Isabelle retorted. "I'm just turning her curls into waves."

"I think it looks great," Maia added from her spot on the bed. "Besides, she's almost done."

"Exactly," Isabelle said. "But if you think you can do a better job, have at it."

Clary sighed. "I wouldn't care if a monkey finished my hair. I've been in this chair for hours and I'm getting hungry."

"You can eat once we're done," Magnus said firmly. "Haven't you ever heard the term 'beauty is pain?'"

"More like beauty is death," Clary grumbled and she could've sworn she heard Maia giggle.

Isabelle scoffed. "Oh, please. You just want to sneak off with lover-boy." She waggled her brows. "Which is what we'll allow once we're done."

Maia sighed. "Yeah, I kind of want to see Jordan too."

"And I wouldn't mind seeing Alec," Magnus added offhandedly.

"Wait!" Isabelle squealed. "Are you telling me you two are exclusive now?"

Clary swiveled in her chair to face them, knowing very well that her hair wasn't done. But they'd been trying to get Magnus and Alec together for weeks. And if they'd gotten together on their own, it would definitely be news to them.

Magnus looked down at his blue painted nails, the curling iron held in one of his hands. "I'm not sure, but he may or may not have asked me out the other day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isabelle asked.

Maia rolled her eyes. "It obviously means they're together."

Magnus shook his head. "No, it means he fumbled over his words so much that I'm not exactly sure if we're dating or not."

"Just get Clary to talk to him," Maia suggested.

Clary raised a brow. "Why me?"

"Are you kidding?" Isabelle laughed. "You're like the easiest person to talk to in this group. I don't know how to explain it, but you're sort of like the mom friend."

She snorted. "The mom friend?"

"It's like the friend that keeps the group grounded," Maia explained, still flipping through her magazine. "You're the one everyone goes to when things go to shit."

Magnus stood behind her, the curling iron still in his hand, ready to use. "I think what everyone's trying to say is, if anyone's going to get through to Alexander, it would be you," he said, finishing up her hair.

Clary looked down at her hands. "I'll talk to him, but on one condition."

Magnus chuckled. "Let's hear it, Biscuit."

She grinned. "I'll talk to him if you guys let me go see Jace for a few minutes—with no interruptions."

Isabelle rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine. Go ahead."

Her smile widened and she attempted to get up, but Magnus grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back down. With a frown, Clary sat back allowing him to finish styling her hair. Isabelle soon joined him and Maia sent an apologetic look in her direction. Clary could only imagine the number of times she'd been subjected to one of Isabelle's makeovers.

The raven haired girl kneeled in front of her, moving all of Clary's hair over to one side, allowing it to flow easily over her shoulder.

"You have such great hair. It's like the perfect combination of red and orange." She raised her hand to her face. "And your eyebrows are so full. I could just look at them all day."

Clary laughed. "You're giving me too much credit."

Isabelle shook her head, still fixing her hair. "I'm serious, Fray. If I were into chicks, I'd totally shag you."

Magnus took a step back, assessing his work. "I'll second that."

Clary blushed and stood from her chair. "Well, sorry to disappoint your alter egos, but I'm a taken girl."

Isabelle smiled. "Yeah, we know."

Maia laughed from the bed. "Just let her go, Iz. We can admire her later."

Isabelle pouted. "Fine. I've got to call Simon anyway."

Magnus grinned and walked over to Maia, taking the magazine from her hands. "And I've got to catch up on the new _Vogue_ issue."

Clary reached over and grabbed her phone, slipping it back into her pocket. Then she smiled, blowing a kiss to the three of them, laughing when they each lifted their hand to catch it. She quickly slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Before she left, she was able to get a glimpse of her hair and she had to admit, it looked pretty good. If only it didn't take two hours to get it that way.

Seeing that no one else was around, Clary lifted herself onto the banister and slid down the never-ending staircase. Once she reached the bottom, she flipped back, landing softly on her feet. Sometimes she just needed to feel like herself and not a mundane teenager. Running a hand through her hair, she trailed into the large kitchen, her eyes scanning the room for Jace. The house was huge, but she had no doubt that someone would come looking for them if they didn't use their time wisely. Because when they were around their friends, they were never left alone for long.

So when Clary spotted him over by the fridge, she immediately trailed over to him, trying to approach him as quietly as she could. He was rifling through the fridge, most likely for a snack. A small grin slipped onto her face as she slid up behind him, one of her hands lifting to tap his shoulder. But before she made contact, Jace turned, grabbing her hand and before Clary knew it, her back was pressed against the fridge, both of her arms trapped at her sides.

She looked up to see a small smirk on her boyfriend's face. "You're getting better at that," she applauded.

His hands left her wrists, moving to lace with hers. "I learn from the best," he said. One of his hands left hers, moving to twirl a piece of her hair around his finger. "You look nice."

Clary raised a brow. "As opposed to any other time?"

Jace chuckled. "I'm not going to answer that."

She smirked. "Smart move."

He leaned down to her. "But I will say, that even on your worst days, you're the most amazing," he kissed her cheek, "stunning," the other cheek, "beautiful," he pressed his lips briefly to hers, "girl I've ever seen."

Clary unlaced her hand with his, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. "Well, if I'm that on my worst days, then what am I on my good days?"

Jace made a sound deep in his throat as he leaned back down to her, his lips finding purchase on her jaw. He trailed his lips forward, placing light kisses to her skin as he did. When he reached her ear, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Undeniably hot."

Clary blushed. "Oh yeah?"

He lifted his head, his gaze traveling over every inch of her. "Yeah."

With a grin, Clary pushed herself onto the tips of her toes, pressing her lips to his. Her hands slid into his hair and his slid around her waist. She allowed herself to get lost in the moment, lost in him. After a moment, they opened to each other, finally getting what they'd both been craving for. Clary sighed at the familiar taste of mint and spice. Jace pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss and she couldn't help but shiver as he slid his hands down the curve of her back. Her heart pounded against her chest as he held her tighter, kissing her like he needed her to breathe.

When they parted for air, she dropped back onto her feet and Jace followed, resting his forehead on top of hers. His hands slid under her shirt, grasping her hips firmly. Her gaze stayed on his as he lifted her up, placing her gently on the counter. She watched as he fit himself between her legs, his hands going to her face to bring their lips back together, the intensity of the kiss increasing. Clary felt a warmth growing in her lower stomach, not understanding what it was that she needed. But Jace seemed to feel it too, because his hands left her face, sliding down her back and over her bum as he slid her all the way to him, allowing her to wrap her entire body around his. Clary moaned into his mouth, now able to feel him everywhere.

Jace groaned, his lips briefly separating from hers. "God, Clary."

Clary still clung to him, but she'd stopped kissing him, knowing that they were getting a little carried away. She leaned her forehead against his as she caught her breath, her hands slipping back into his hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Clay grinned. "Liar." Her hands slid down to his shoulders, feeling the corded muscle. "You're stressed. I can feel it."

He smirked. "Is that the only thing you can feel?"

She blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Shut up."

Jace chuckled. "I was kidding." His gaze dropped to his pants and he bit his lip. "Well, kind of."

Clary scoffed and shoved his shoulder playfully. He smiled and placed his hands on her hips, his face going into the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay, all jokes aside, what's up?"

He sighed. "I'm just trying to process everything. I know it's been days since we found out, but that doesn't mean it's all fun in the sun now. My mother did what she thought was best for me, but that still doesn't change the fact that she lied to me. To everyone, really."

Clary lifted one of her hands, using her fingers to trace his jawline as she rested her head on top of his. "Do you still want to come with Jon and I tonight?"

He lifted his head, his brows pulled together. "Of course." He raised his hand to her face. "Even if I'm not sure what to make of all this, I'll still be there for you. But it'll probably take me a while to adjust."

Clary nodded, wrapping her arms back around his neck. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He dropped his hands back to her hip, his head going back into the crook of her neck and Clary moved all of her hair over her shoulder, getting it out of the way. She couldn't help but smile as she twirled a piece of his hair around her finger.

Jace let out a breath. "You already are," he whispered. "I don't need words of encouragement, pep talks, or cheering up." His arms slid around her waist. "I just need you." He placed a small kiss to her collar bone. "That's all I'll ever need."

Clary leaned down, pressing her lips to the top of his head, glad that he was comfortable showing his vulnerable side to her. Seeing him like this didn't change anything for her. He was still her Jace.

She grinned. "Same here."

"But I do have some good news," he murmured.

Clary raised her brows. "What is it?"

She felt him smile against her neck. "Nona wants to meet you."

A small smile tugged at her lips and she raised his head, catching his gaze. "You're serious?"

His hands settled on her thighs, his thumbs brushing back and forth over the fabric of her jeans. "She's been hounding me for a while, but now that things are getting pretty serious—not to mention that she's doing a lot better now—I think it's finally time for you two to meet."

Clary stayed quiet, her mind racing with unwanted thoughts. She knew it was stupid to be nervous, but she couldn't help it. This woman wasn't just another family member to Jace; she was important. Clary had seen the way he took charge and became the adult when it came to his grandmother's health. And she wasn't exactly known for making the best first impression.

Clary hadn't even noticed that she'd spaced out until she felt Jace's hands on her cheeks. Her eyes snapped back to his, seeing the worry in his golden ones.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Clary ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Jace chuckled. "Everyone likes you."

She shook her head. "You didn't like me when we first met."

"That's because I couldn't figure you out," he said. "But look at us now. We're practically inseparable." His hands rested back onto her hips as he grinned. "And trust me, once Nona gets a look at us together, she'll go nuts."

"You don't know that," she said. "I'm sure she hated every other girl you've dated. What makes me any different?"

Jace's gaze lifted to hers and he lifted one of his hands, moving a strand of her hair out of her face. "Because she sees the way I talk about you. I've never been as committed to anything as I am to you, and Imogen sees that." He smoothed his thumb over her cheek, following the curve of her cheekbone. "And don't be afraid to be a smartass," he added. "She'll like that."

She raised a brow. "So, you don't want me to pretend? At all?"

He shook his head. "I just want you to be you."

Clary smiled. "Okay, I'll go see her."

Jace grinned also. "Great. How does this weekend sound?"

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "Perfect."

"And just as a heads up," he looked down before meeting her gaze again. "Imogen can be pretty blunt. She doesn't really have a filter and she's never been afraid to say what's on her mind."

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sounds like my kind of woman." She smirked. "But don't worry, I can take her."

"Never doubted it." He slid his hands back onto her thighs. "I think you two will get along just fine." His head dipped down, lips trailing kisses along her neck.

She bit her lip. "Hey, I need to ask you something."

His mouth continued to move along her skin. "Ask away."

"Did Alec happen to talk to you guys about asking Magnus out?" she asked.

Jace's lips froze on her collarbone. "Way to ruin the mood," he mumbled.

Clary let out an incredulous laugh. "So, talking about your _grandmother_ doesn't ruin the mood, but talking about your best friend does?"

Jace smirked. "Touché." He shook his head. "But no, Alec hasn't said anything to us."

She sighed. "I feel like there's something getting in the way of those two."

"That would be Alec's parents," he said. "They're probably the most traditional people you'll ever meet, and if they found out about Alec and Magnus, they wouldn't support him in the least."

"Why doesn't he just tell them to piss off?" Clary asked.

Jace chuckled. "Because not everyone is as bold as you, Tiger." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Alec just doesn't want to disappoint them, that's all. But he's hurting both himself and Magnus in the process."

"The gang wants me to talk to him," she said.

"You should," Jace agreed. "You're really convincing when you want to be."

Clary laughed again. "Why does everyone think that I'm this magical people person, capable of pulling special tricks out of my ass?"

He grinned. "I'll bet you a hundred bucks that you can convince him to officially ask Magnus out."

"You're willing to risk those odds?"

Jace chuckled. "Just talk to him. Give him the little kick in the butt he needs to make a move," he told her. "Maybe then he'll stop moping around."

Clary slapped his shoulder. "Give him a break." She smiled. "Because God knows how stressed out you were before we finally got together."

"But we only got together because you couldn't stand not having all of this to yourself any longer," he said simply.

Clary scoffed. "Uh, if I remember correctly, you kissed me."

"Technically I did, but—"

Clary pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, someone's coming."

She heard multiple footsteps quickly approaching. When she turned her head, she saw Isabelle and Maia running into the kitchen. They searched the room and Isabelle squealed once she found Clary sitting on the counter.

Ignoring the fact that Jace was right in front of her, both girls rushed over to Clary and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of Jace's grasp and onto her feet. He raised a brow at her, but Clary gave him a shrug as both girls practicality dragged her out of the room, saying that her time was up.

Clary looked at both of them. "Okay, not that I didn't miss you guys, but why are you dragging me into the hallway?"

Isabelle let go of her hand and turned to Maia, giving her a look.

The other girl raised her brows. "What?" she asked. "I thought you were telling her."

"You said you were going to tell her."

Maia scoffed. "Did not."

Clary lifted her arms out at her sides. "Uh, could someone just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's Kaelie," Isabelle blurted out.

Clary furrowed her brows. "What about her?"

Isabelle bit at her nail. "She's been talking."

She stared at the raven-haired girl. "About . . ."

"Oh my God." Maia groaned, obviously annoyed with Isabelle's pace. "Simon's sister, Rebecca, is friends with some girl on the cheer team and according to her, Kaelie's been spreading loads of crap about you." She glanced down. "We think she's trying to get Jace back."

Clary's fingers itched to remove her dagger from her jeans. But she thought better of it, knowing that she would only hurl it at the nearest wall and blow her cover. And even though she knew she wouldn't like the answer, she asked the question anyway.

"What did she say?" she asked, focusing on her breathing.

Isabelle pressed her lips into a thin line. "Well, to quote her exactly, she called you a 'boyfriend stealing bitch.'"

"And she swears that Jace is in love with her and would drop you like yesterday's news if she so much as lifted a finger," Maia added, all seemingly in one breath.

Isabelle looked a little nervous. "And we all know that she's full of crap and what you and Jace have is practically unbreakable, but Kaelie can be a bit much. I've seen what she can do when she gets all psycho. So, we just wanted to warn you."

Maia nodded. "And we wanted to tell you that we got your back," she said. "I'm not in the least bit afraid to throw down with her if it comes to that. I've been wanting a piece of that bleached blonde for years."

"And I've been wanting to knock her on her ass ever since she spread rumors about Alec."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm not threatened by her."

"Threatened by who?"

Already knowing who it was, Clary whirled around, eyes wide. She'd almost forgotten where they were. Of course Jace would be able to hear them; they'd barely left the kitchen. Biting down on her bottom lip, she quickly turned away from him, asking Isabelle and Maia for help with her eyes.

Maia reacted first, letting out a rushed, "No one."

Clary heard his footsteps coming closer, then she felt his arms slide around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest.

He rested his chin on top of her head. "It's obviously someone," he said.

Isabelle looked like a bubble about to burst, and even though Clary pleaded with her not to say anything, it was impossible to stop that bubble from popping. And when she spoke, it all came out in one big gush.

"Kaelie's trying to get you back."

She clamped a hand over her mouth. Maia's eyes widened and Clary felt Jace tense behind her.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"She called Clary a 'boyfriend stealing bitch.' So, yeah, I'm sure she's serious," Maia said.

Silence passed among the four of them, but after a moment, Jace sighed, filling the silent corridor with his voice.

"Uh, could you guys give us a minute?" he asked.

Both girls stayed quiet, but then Maia nodded and grabbed Isabelle's arm, tugging her over to the stairs. Isabelle sent an apologetic look over her shoulder and Clary waved a hand, letting her know that it was alright. He would've found out at some point. Clary hated lying to him.

Once both girls were out of sight, Jace moved to stand in front of her, his hands going to her face.

He sighed. "Okay, before you say anything, I want you to know that I haven't spoken to or seen Kaelie since I ended things with her. And she's delusional if she thinks she can win me back." He shook his head, continuing to ramble. "Actually, it wouldn't be possible for her to win me back because, in reality, she never had me. So please don't tell me that you're worried about this."

Clary couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. How could he possibly think that she was worried? After everything they've been through—everything they've told each other—she knew he would never do anything to hurt her and vice-versa. Lifting her hands to his wrists, she looked up at him a smile still plastered on her face.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes."

Jace raised a brow. "Oh?"

She snorted. "Well, you'd have to be if you think for one second that I'm threatened by Kaelie." Her hands fell from his wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "She can try all she wants, but I know how you feel about me. I trust you, Jace. You wouldn't hurt me like that."

He leaned into her. "Have I mentioned how lucky I am to have you?"

Clary laughed. "All the time."

"So you're seriously not worried?" He seemed to want to make sure.

She shook her head. "I'm not worried." One of her hands dropped to his chest, tracing a random pattern on his shirt. "But I will say that if she touches either one of us, I won't hesitate to rip her ass out through her mouth."

Jace chuckled. "Easy there, Tiger. No need to get homicidal."

She glanced up at him and shrugged. "I'm just saying, it's impossible for me to get expelled. So, technically, I can do whatever I want—that includes kicking her ass."

"As much as I would love to see that cat-fight take place," he said, grinning, "you can't blow your cover."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right." Her finger paused on his chest. "But no promises."

He leaned in, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Deal."

Looking down at her watch, she realized just how late it'd gotten. "We should head home," she said. "Jon should be there soon." She watched as he pushed out breath. Lifting her hands to his face, she met his gaze, holding him to her. "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

His hands settled on her waist. "Yeah, I'm sure. As weird as it sounds, it's about time that I know who my mother is."

Clary smiled. "And don't worry," she said. "I'll be right there next to you."

Nodding, Jace leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her mouth as he did. "Promise?" he murmured.

With a roll of her eyes, Clary answered like she always did.

"Cross my heart."

.o.O.o.

As soon as Jace parked his car into the driveway, he felt the reality of what he was about to walk into smack him in the face. This could change his perspective on his mother entirely. He understood why she lied to him, but a part of him felt like he deserved to know what he was capable of doing. He'd always thought that the reason why he was so skilled at everything was because of his father. Stephen had also played sports and was academically superior, but now Jace knew that it wasn't him at all. The only thing he got from his father was his looks. His mother dominated everything else and now it was time for him to find out why. Not that he minded his mother being kickass, but he needed an explanation in order to fathom it all.

After shutting his door, he watched as Clary trailed over to him, reaching out to take his hand in hers. He knew that she could tell how stressed he was just by looking at him, but having her there helped a lot. This wasn't just about him, it was about all of them. Jace never thought he would be connected to Clary in this way, but a part of him liked that they were in this together.

As they walked up the driveway, Jace let go of her hand and slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in close. Clary wrapped hers around his waist and she glanced up with a smile.

"Looks like Jon beat us here," she said.

Furrowing his brows, Jace looked around, not seeing Jon anywhere. "I don't see him."

Lifting her free hand, she placed two of her fingers under his chin, lifting his head to the top of the house. His eyes widened when he saw the tall figure standing on the edge, arms crossed over his chest. Luckily, it was starting to get dark or the entire neighborhood could have seen him. But part of Jace figured that he wouldn't have cared either way. He and Clary were similar in that way.

Jon cupped his hands around his mouth. "It's about time you two got here," he called out.

With a laugh, Clary dropped her hand, her eyes drifting up to her brother. "We got held up," she called back.

Jon shook his head, an amused grin on his face. Then he surprised Jace by jumping off of the roof. It was a good two stories down and he figured if it weren't for Jon's Agent background, the jump would've done some serious damage. But as Jon jumped, he flipped backward, landing gracefully on his feet a few paces in front of them. The fall did force him to take a knee, but as he rose to his feet, he adjusted his clothes. A bright smile spread across his face at the sight of his sister and Jace unwrapped his arm from around her, allowing Jon to pull her into a hug.

When they parted, Clary stood back at Jace's side. Turning to Jace, Jon held his hand out and he took it, doing the quick handshake that they've done many times before. Turning back towards the house, Clary's brother let out a sigh.

"So," he said. "Celine was mom's best friend? What a weird coincidence."

Jace felt Clary grab his hand. She grinned up at her brother. "We like to think of it as fate."

With a smirk, Jace lifted her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it. A small blush crept into her cheeks, stroking his ego even more. Jon looked between the two of them and scoffed.

"God, you two are gross."

Clary narrowed her eyes at him, flipping him off before she pulled Jace forward. Jon chuckled, following after them and he couldn't help but let out a laugh of his own. He knew that he was becoming something that he used to swear he would never be. The thought of being a lovestruck teenager had always repelled him. But when he really asked himself if he would want it any other way, the answer was simple. Not a chance. What he and Clary had was different, special. He'd never seen or had a connection like it and he probably never would. Because for right now, she was it for him. When he thought of his future, all he saw was Clary's bright green eyes and fiery hair. She was his future. Always would be.

When the three of them got to the front door, Clary let go of his hand, using her key to let them in. They had about an hour until his father got off, but even then, he always stayed at the office late. His mother was usually home, cooking, cleaning, sleeping—just anything to keep her mind off of things.

But when they entered the house today, his mother was up and running, looking like she had a lot more energy than normal. Jace guessed that it was because she wasn't hoarding anymore secrets. It must have been a huge relief to let it all go. But he had to say that he didn't expect to see his mother dancing in the kitchen, alone, to an old David Bowie song.

Clary and Jon paused beside him, watching as his mother swayed her hips and sang along. Jace furrowed his brows.

"Mom?" His gaze stayed on her as she whirled around, looking started by their presence. She must not have heard them over the music, but that didn't stop him from asking, "What are you doing?"

Reaching behind her, his mother turned off the stereo and leaned casually against the counter, shrugging. "Nothing." Her gaze drifted over to where Jon was standing and she gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "Jonathan?" she whispered.

A small grin tugged at Jon's lips and he shoved his hands into his pockets, nodding slightly. "Yeah, it's me."

Before anyone could stop her, his mother was across the room, pulling Jon into a hug, one of her hands holding the back of his head, the other holding his back. Jon's eyes fixed on his sister and she smiled, giving him a nod. With that, Jon wrapped his arms around Celine's waist and she laughed as he hugged her back. Then she surprised all of them by pulling he and Clary into the hug also, her grip stronger than Jace had ever felt.

"I'm so happy all of you are together," she said.

After practically squeezing the air out of all of them, Celine retracted her arms, her hands going to her chest, eyes scanning the three of them. It was as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. But then she seemed to snap herself out of it as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So," she sighed. "I'm guessing you all are here for answers."

Jace nodded. "Pretty much."

She smiled. "Well, let's have a seat, shall we?" Then she turned on her heal, trailing into the living room.

The three of them followed, plopping down on the couch across from her. Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's waist, tugging her closer. She curled herself into him, but extended her arm out, reaching to grab her brother's hand.

"So," his mother began. "I suppose you already know the backstory."

They nodded.

"And I know I didn't disclose everything. That's why I want to take this time to answer any questions you have. I'm sure that this hasn't been easy for any of you."

Jace let out a breath. "Okay, how about we start with this." His gaze lifted to hers. "Why did you wait seventeen years to tell me who you were?"

Celine tucked her hair behind her ear. "I thought I was protecting you, but I realize now that it wasn't the way to go. I should have told you and I'm sorry that it took this long, but you have to know that I wasn't exactly in the best place for the past few years." She glanced down. "I'd already lost my family once and losing someone I loved again was devastating. I didn't want you to know that past or how much I suffered to get here."

"I wouldn't have held it against you," he said. "Knowing what happened only makes me respect you more, love you more."

"And knowing what you did for our mother, Jon and I want you to know that we also respect you," Clary added. "Without you, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah," Jon agreed. "We practically owe our lives to you."

Celine shook her head. "Don't give me all the credit. I may have saved Jocelyn's life that night, but she taught me how to fight for what was right in return. She saved me." A small smile crept onto her face. "She really was an amazing woman."

Jon nodded. "Definitely."

Clary laughed lightly. "She was, wasn't she."

Jace smiled at her reaction. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head, watching as her free hand slid down his arm, moving to lace with his. Seeing her like this—carefree and happy—made him fall for her all the more. Clary must have noticed his eyes on her and squeezed his hand, a touch of pink now visible on her cheeks.

Jace turned back to his mother. "Are you going to tell Dad?"

"I don't think now is the right time," she said. "Stephen tends to overreact. That's why I didn't want him knowing that you two were together. He wouldn't be as understanding as me."

"When did you notice that Jace was starting to inherit your skills?" Clary asked. "Or was this a total surprise to you?"

Celine smiled. "Well, I first started to notice when he was around eight or nine when he came home one day speaking fluent Spanish."

"Hey, I think I remember that," he said. "I'd just spent the weekend at Josue's house and his family didn't speak any English. I thought it was weird that I picked up on it so quickly."

"That's because you were starting to develop an eidetic memory. I had the exact same thing happen to me. That's what made it so easy for me to learn back then," she explained. "It started to fade after a few years into adulthood, but I was still able to retain most of the things I'd learned."

"You're saying that Jace has an eidetic memory?" Jon asked.

Celine shrugged. "Well, I never got him tested for it, but I'm pretty sure that's what it is."

Jace furrowed his brows. "If I have an eidetic memory, why can't I remember meeting Clary all those years ago?"

She fumbled with her fingers a little. "You didn't show signs of it that early and I don't think you have the full capacity of an eidetic memory. Maybe just certain parts. Because I'm pretty sure you can't remember what you had to eat five years ago from today," she said. "So, I figured if I couldn't always physically train you, I could train your mind. I showed you videos, pictures, articles. You were able to retain all of it and I figured that if the time came, you would know how to defend yourself with all that you'd learned."

"That's what all of that was for?" Jace asked. "I thought those were jokes."

Clary turned to him. "Why?"

He laughed. "She said that she was training me to be a _ninja_ , how could I not think that it was a joke?"

"Well, if I told you the truth, it would take the fun out of it all," she answered. "I didn't want you to think that you were in any kind of danger because you weren't, but I wanted to be sure. And now, it turned out that all of it came in handy."

"Is that why I can suddenly do all of these things that I don't remember doing before? Because I watched some stupid videos and read some articles?"

Celine smiled. "Not stupid." She folded her hands on her lap. "Educational."

Clary's emerald eyes fell on him for a moment before she turned back to Celine. She rolled her eyes. "What he meant to say was: thank you."

"Yeah, thanks," Jace echoed.

She nodded. "I just want you safe. That's my top priority."

"But that's kind of genius," Jon said. "You trained him without him even knowing. And now, when he needs to know something, it's already there, buried somewhere in his mind."

Clary agreed. "It makes my job a lot easier."

Jace quirked a brow. "Have you ever actually tested my IQ?"

"No, but I imagine that it's somewhere near the 150s. I know an Agent's is around 160."

"Mine is 165," Jon said.

Clary grinned. "And mine is currently 172."

Jon chuckled. "You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

She shook her head. "Not a chance."

Hearing the numbers made Jace curious. "Now I want to know for sure," he said.

"I can probably find the test," Clary said. "It shouldn't take that long to finish. Maybe an hour or two." She smiled. "And who knows, maybe you'll get a better score than Jon."

Her brother snorted. "I doubt it."

Jace glanced over at him, raising a brow. "Is there something you're trying to say?"

Jon sat up. "Yeah, that you're a moron."

Jace smirked. "Sounds like you're a little threatened to me. It's understandable though, you've never met someone as awesome as me."

Jon turned to his sister. "Can I please hit him, just once?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "No one's hitting anyone."

Jace grinned. "Ha."

Clary turned to glare at him. "And you, stop being such an ass."

"He started it," he grumbled.

Jon crossed his arms. "And I'll finish it too."

Clary scoffed. "Will both of you just shut the hell up?"

"Well," Celine interrupted, "if you all are done, I have something for the three of you."

That pulled Jace's attention. "All of us?"

She nodded. "Wait here." Then she rose to her feet and left the room.

As soon as she left, he turned to Clary, furrowing his brows. "What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged, obviously at as much a loss as him. "She didn't mention anything."

Jon looked down at his hands. "I haven't gotten a gift in years, so I'll take what I can get."

Clary scoffed. "What about the ones I get you every year for your birthday? Or for Christmas?"

"I meant a surprise gift—one that I wasn't expecting," he clarified. "Besides, you already know that I love your gifts, Clare Bear."

Jace chuckled. "Nice save."

Jon simply flipped him off, earning him a slap in the back of the head from his sister. The action only made Jace laugh harder and Clary surprised him by slapping him also.

"I swear," she rolled her eyes, "if I have to sit between you two for any longer, I'm going to self-combust."

Jon grimaced and addressed Jace, "I would listen to her if I were you."

Seeing Clary's grim expression, Jace grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her breath caught as he pulled her into his lap and the grim look that she was sporting soon disappeared, replaced by a small smile. He took note of her changed demeanor and pressed his lips to her cheek, burying his face into her neck afterward, inhaling the familiar scent of strawberry and her. Her arms went around his neck, her hands threading through his hair.

"Are you done now?" she asked.

He brushed his lips against her shoulder, nodding slightly.

She leaned down to his ear. "How are you holding up?"

He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her tight. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

She laughed lightly. "You're going to make me blush in front of my brother."

"I can hear you," Jon said. "And like I said before, you two are gross."

Jace raised his head. "Hey, I'm just trying to keep her from killing us both."

Jon shrugged. "I'm not judging, I'm just saying that I'd prefer if you didn't suck face with my sister right in front of me."

Clary scoffed. "Grow up. We're not sucking face." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Besides, I've seen—and heard—a _lot_ worse coming from you."

His eyes widened. "You swore to never mention that again."

Jace raised a brow. "What happened?"

Clary grinned and leaned down to him again. "I'll tell you later."

Jon narrowed his eyes. "You tell him and you can kiss the whole best man thing goodbye."

She rolled her eyes. "As if you'll have anyone else as your best man."

Jon looked like he was about to argue when Jace's mother walked back into the room, three solid black boxes now in her hands. Turning back to Clary, Jace lifted her from his lap, allowing her to sit down next to him again. But she didn't separate herself from him fully, keeping her head rested on his shoulder and her hands wrapped around his bicep. When his mother reached the couch, she started handing the boxes to them, giving the first one to Jon, the second to Clary, and the third to him.

The boxes all looked exactly the same. There looked to be no way of opening it. No latch, no lock and key, nothing but a single pad in the center. But there was an engraving at the top. His first and last initials were at the top of his box and as he looked over at the others, he saw that theirs were engraved with their initials also.

"How are we supposed to open them?" Jace asked.

"There's an I.D. pad in the center," she explained. "Use your thumb to open it."

They all went to press their thumb to their boxes when his mother interrupted them again. "But not all at once. Jon first."

Jon furrowed his brows. "Wait. Before I open it, who exactly is it from?"

Celine smiled. "They're all from Valentine and Jocelyn." She looked at Clary and Jon. "Your mother gave these to me years ago and made me promise that you would get them if anything were happen to them. And I had no idea that I would be meeting Clary again like this, so of course I couldn't come out and tell her who I was. But now that the truth is out and all of you are together and older, I think it's time that you open them."

"Why would Clary's parents leave me a gift?" Jace asked.

She smiled. "To them, you were always a part of the family. Even if you didn't know it." She turned to Jon. "So go on, open it."

With a shrug, Jon pressed his thumb to the pad and after a moment, there was a soft click and the top of the box slid aside. Clary lifted her head from his shoulder, trying to get a look at what was inside. Jon let out a laugh and dug inside the box, taking out what looked to be a set of knives.

He glanced up at Jace's mother. "Are these what I think they are?"

She gave a small nod, a wide smile still on her face.

He laughed again. "I'd been asking for these for years, but Mom and Dad said I was too young."

"You wanted knives?" Jace asked.

"Not just any knives." He took one out of its sheath. "These are the most lethal knives you'll ever come across."

Clary turned to him. "They're covered in batrachotoxin. It's a kind of poison that can kill a man within a matter of minutes. Well—every man but Jon. The idiot is somehow immune to it."

He grinned. "Which is exactly why I wanted them."

Celine's gaze fell on Clary. "You can open yours now."

She nodded, holding the box tightly in her hands. Pushing out a sigh, she lifted her thumb and pressed it to the pad. Once it was opened, she reached inside and withdrew a golden key. Jace had no idea what it was for and by the looks of it, neither did she.

Clary furrowed her brows. "A key?"

Celine's smile only seemed to widen. "It's a key to your mother's old penthouse. The one she met your father in. She wanted to leave it to you."

Her mouth fell open. "So, you're saying that it's mine?"

His mother nodded. "It's all paid for. So, yes, it's yours."

Jon seemed impressed. "Holy shit."

Clary held the key to her chest. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Celine held her hands to her heart. "I imagine it means a lot."

Smiling, Jace wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She turned her head to look up at him, a glassy look in her eyes and Jace couldn't stop himself from cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was brief, just enough to show her that he was there. There for her. Showing him that she was okay, she pecked him on the lips once more and gave him a small smile.

With that, Jace pressed his thumb to his own box with the approving nod from his mother. Once the top slid aside, he reached his hand inside and grasped the object, finding it to be a little heavy. His eyes widened when he realized that it was a gun. But it didn't look like any gun he'd seen before. It was similar to the guns he'd seen Clary and Jon carry around, but something about this one was different.

"What kind of gun is this?"

Dropping her key back into her box, Clary lifted her hand, taking the gun away from him. She then removed the clip, taking a look inside. "No way."

Jon quirked a brow. "What is it?"

"It's an alternated nine millimeter," she said.

Jace looked at the gun. "What's alternated about it?"

She turned the magazine towards him, allowing him to see the separated sides. "This gun is different from our regular Agent nine millimeters because it gives you options." She pointed to the side with bullets. "You can either shoot with a normal bullet or," she pointed to the other side, which was full of vials containing a blue liquid, "you can shoot with this dart that contains a temporary paralysis serum." She put the clip back into the gun. "I've never seen one in person before, only pictures."

"And you might already know this," Celine began. "But you're a perfect shot. From the times I took you to the gun range, you never missed a mark."

Jace's gaze snapped over to her. "You took me to a gun range? Why can't I remember that?"

"You think you're the only one with gadgets?" she asked rhetorically. "I couldn't have your father finding out, so I kind of wiped your memory of those days. And any other day that I trained you."

Clary raised a brow. "Is that safe?"

"The way I did it, yes. There was no pain, no internal damage. You just have no recollection of those days." Her gaze rose to his. "But you have to understand that I did all of this to protect you. I've already lost so much in my life and losing you wouldn't be bearable. I know all of this sounds crazy, but you're my son and I love you. I just want you safe. That's what I want for all of you."

Jace shook his head. "I'm not mad."

She looked taken aback. "What?"

"I'm not mad," he repeated. "I know what you went through and I know that all you want is what's best for me. That's why I'm not angry with you, I actually love you more for it, if that's even possible." He smiled. "Because the way that I look at it, I've officially joined the club of badasses."

"I wouldn't go so far as to call yourself a badass," Jon said, still accessing his assortment of knives.

Jace rolled his eyes, taking his gun back from Clary. "Says the guy that gets his ass kicked by his little sister."

"You're saying that as if she hasn't kicked your ass too."

Jace smirked. "So, you're admitting that she's better than you."

Jon set his knives down. "This isn't about being better than her, it's about being better than you. Which, I am."

"God, will this pissing contest ever end?" Clary called over their bantering.

Celine waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. These are just the early signs of a brewing bromance. Soon, the bantering will turn into full on brotherhood."

Jon scoffed. "As if."

Jace bit back a grin. "Just face it, dude. You're going to be seeing a lot more of me." He pulled Clary tighter into him. "All of this practically makes us family."

Clary grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist. "He's right, Jon. We're all in this together now."

Jace held out his free hand. "So, what do you say? Brothers?"

Jon's gaze fell on his hand and hardened. But then he rolled his eyes, and held his hand out and they did their usual handshake. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "You're so lucky you're with my sister."

Jace glanced down at Clary, seeing the carefree look in her eyes. No one had ever looked at him the way that she did. Like he actually meant something to her. Like he made her happy. With Jon and everyone else forgotten about, he allowed himself to meet her gaze, mirroring the same look that she was giving him. Because with her, he did feel carefree, relaxed. She was amazing, she really was.

Glancing back over at Jon, he grinned.

"I know."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think about the gifts? Imogen? Kaelie? There's a lot coming up in the future chapters. If I were you, I would pay close attention to details. Things are going to get even more complex, but I'm excited for you guys to read it. Anyway, while you think about that, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: Are you a dog person or a cat person? Or both? I find it really hard to choose between the two, so I'll have to be both.**


	22. Can't Help Falling

**Okay, before you guys start freaking out because I finally updated, I have some things to say. First of all, I know that it's been taking me a little longer to update, but like I said last time, I was in the hospital for an entire week. Which means, I had a lot of make-up work for school. As much as it kills me to say, school comes first. I'm almost done with high school and I don't want to stay there any longer than I have to. But the good news is, I'm pretty much caught up and spring break starts this week, so updates should return back to normal. I love this story and all of you, so don't think for one second that I will give up on either one. So enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. Kisses!**

 **Thanks to my awesome beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has officially been beautified.**

 ****Warning: Steaminess Ahead****

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Cant Help Falling in Love by Twenty One Pilots (Scene 1, pt. 1) *Lyrics to CHFL belong to Elvis Presley_

 _**Earth by Sleeping At Last (Scene 1, pt. 2)_

 _**Catch by Dresses (Scene 2)_

 _**Cecilia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahon In the Wilderness (Scene 3)_

* * *

"Another one," Clary said, a wide grin tugging at her lips.

Jace raised a brow. "Seriously?"

She nodded, eyes trained on him. They were both lying on his bed, Jace against his headboard and Clary lay on her stomach next to him, calves in the air. They'd just gotten home from school, finally able to get some time alone. He was currently serenading her, his guitar held loosely in his grasp. It was nothing serious, just songs that either of them heard on the radio. He usually didn't play in front of anyone, but he had to admit that, the way she was looking at him now, made him want to do it more often.

Jace grinned, lazily strumming a few chords. "What do you want to hear? Another Taylor Swift song?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, your impression of her is terrible." She tucked her hair behind her ear and lifted her hand to his chest, placing her palm across his heart. Her gaze lifted to his, the pools of green instantly hypnotizing him. "I want you to play me something from here," she said.

Jace thought about it, then he set his guitar down for a moment, reaching out to take her hand. Using his grip, he tugged her closer, his other hand lifting to her face. He glanced down at her mouth right before their lips met, both of their eyes immediately closing. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, just like they always did. But this time, there was no pulling, grabbing, or forcefulness. Everything was soft and slow, but just as passionate as any other kiss they'd shared. When he really thought about it, he could kiss her like this for the rest of his life. Christ, just being able to touch her was more than enough.

If kissing her made him feel like this, Jace could only imagine what doing more would feel like. He bet his other experiences would be like child's play in comparison. Because when it really came down to that—when both of them were sure and ready—he didn't want to just have sex and get it over with like he had before. He wanted to make love to her, appreciate every inch of her. He wanted to show her that he belonged to her completely. And when the time came, he would. Nothing—not Kaelie, not Stephen, not the Agency—could get in the way of what he felt for her.

When Jace pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, watching as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, no doubt tasting him there. Lifting his hand, he used his thumb to pull her lip out and leaned down to kiss her one last time. "Okay," he whispered.

Raising his head, Jace leaned back against his headboard, grabbing his guitar again. He strummed a few chords, his song now decided. Clary looked up at him as she ran her fingers over her lips and he couldn't help but grin at the sight. Looking down at her, he raised a brow and Clary nodded, letting him know that she was ready. That was all it took for Jace to start playing. And soon, his voice followed.

 _*Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

Her eyes widened, lips parting slightly, but Jace didn't stop. She wanted to hear something from the heart and that was exactly what he was giving her. He hoped that she didn't see this as just a song because it was more than that. But she was a master at reading people, especially him. So he had no doubt that she felt what he was dishing out.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling so we go_

 _Some things were meant to be_

His eyes stayed on her as he played and sang louder, pouring his heart out into the lyrics. Clary's eyes began to water, which spoke volumes to him. She rarely let herself go like this. But still, he didn't stop.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

His strums slowed down as the song came to an end.

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

The last note hung out in the air, the room soon falling back into silence. Jace's gaze lifted back to hers, seeing that a tear had rolled over her cheek. His eyes widened and he set his guitar off to the side. He expected the song to be emotional for her, but he didn't expect her to actually shed a tear. The song wasn't meant to make her cry.

Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Clary, I—"

But before he could finish, Clary wiped her face and reached forward, twisting her hand into the front of his shirt. He was only able to take in one quick breath before she pulled him forward and crashed her lips to his. His mouth moved in time with hers and he soon found himself on his back, Clary on top of him. One of his arms slipped around her waist and the other held her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek, wiping away any remnant of the tears left there.

Clary's body lay flush again his, her hands smoothing over his chest. He knew that they weren't alone. Either of his parents could walk in, but at the moment, he didn't care. All that mattered right now was her. Anyone else could piss off.

When their lungs could no longer keep up with their passionate kisses, they parted, both of them now breathless. Clary's hair fell around them, shielding them both from the outside world. Their gazes met and Jace got a full view of her emeralds. There were so many emotions swirling behind her irises. She looked raw, unmasked. She was putting everything out on display and he couldn't help but become mesmerized by it.

Lifting his other hand, he held her face gently between his palms. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Her gaze searched his and her hands left his chest, moving to twine into his hair. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head against his. "Jace," she said, his name only a breath. "I know that it was only a song, but did you—did you mean it?"

He nodded, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks, forcing her to open her eyes again. "Yes." He tipped his chin, bringing their mouths together for a chaste kiss. "Ever since you came into my life, I've found it hard to deny the feelings I have for you. We used to say that playing things safe was the best way to go, but we both know that it was a load of crap. It's a fucked up world that we're living in and I'm not even sure of most things anymore, but there is one thing that I'm sure of," he said.

Clary's lips parted. "What?"

Jace smiled against her mouth as he held her to him, finally saying the words that he's been trying to say for a long time. "That I'm completely, irrevocably in love with you." He watched as her breath caught, but still, he continued. "And I don't care if what we're doing is considered wrong in the Agency's eyes. I don't care about the possibility of my father finding out about us. I don't give a rat's ass about anyone or anything that wants to tear us apart. I am in love with you, Clary Morgenstern, and I'm not afraid to admit it."

Clary's eyes welled up with tears again and she quickly reached up to wipe them away. Then she did something that Jace didn't expect. She hit him. Full on slapped his shoulder.

Jace looked up at her, eyes wide. "What was that for?"

"You asshole." She wiped her face again. "You just have to beat me to everything don't you?"

He raised a brow. "I'm not following."

"The milestones in our relationship were all initiated by you," she said, her hands slipping back into his hair. "You kissed me first. You asked me to be yours first. And now, you're saying that you're in love with me first."

Jace chuckled, knowing now that she was only kidding. "It isn't a contest."

Clary smirked. "It might not have been before, but it is now. Cross my heart, the next milestone in our relationship will be initiated by me."

"Clary, there isn't much left to initiate," he said, still grinning. "Unless you plan on asking me to marry you."

She bit her lip and glanced down. "Maybe I will."

There was a pause before Jace spoke again, his voice filled with curiosity. "Do you ever think about that stuff?" he asked.

She quirked a brow. "What? Being married?"

"Yeah."

She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, her gaze flicking back up to his. In a soft voice, she asked, "Do you?"

Jace nodded. "I think about a lot of things."

She crinkled her nose in that cute way that he loved. "Is me in a wedding dress one of them?"

"In a sense." He pulled her face back down to his, murmuring against her lips, "I imagine you in that dress; I imagine taking you out of it." He felt her shiver and grinned as he dipped his head down, trailing his lips across the curve of her neck, planting open-mouthed kisses to her skin. "And I imagine myself dropping to my knees and showing you just how much you mean to me." He could feel her pulse quickly pumping against his lips and her head slumped, going into the crook of his neck, her grip on his hair tightening.

She pushed out a breath. "Jesus."

Jace's hands settled on her waist and after a moment, Clary lifted her head, resting it back on top of his. "You have to warn me before you say things like that."

"I've told you many times before, I'm not a liar."

"I know." She leaned down to kiss him quickly. "And I love that about you."

Hearing her say what she did caught him off guard and he furrowed his brows, not sure if he heard her correctly. His gaze locked with hers and his mouth fell open. "Did you just . . ."

"Yes." Her hands slid to his face. "You're a good-looking, sarcastic asshole that turns into a sweet-talking gentleman when it comes to the people you care about. And the way you look at me sometimes . . . like you're afraid that one day I'll just disappear, it makes me want to stay all the more. I've never loved anyone outside of my family before, I wasn't even sure what it would feel like, but now I know. It's exactly how I feel right now." Her thumbs brushed over his cheeks and she smiled, repeating his words. "I am completely, irrevocably in love with you, Jace Herondale, and I'm not afraid to admit it."

His mouth curved into a huge grin. Having him say it was one thing, but having her say it back was one thing that he didn't expect. But she never ceased to surprise him, even after all these months.

Jace didn't know who leaned into who, but before either them could stop it, their lips were locked together in a kiss that stole his breath away. Clary still held his face in her hands, his still on her hips. Desperately needing to taste her, Jace parted her lips with his own and deepened the kiss, giving them both what they'd been craving for.

If someone told him four or five months ago that he would be here, kissing a girl that he was in love with, he would've called them insane. He used to not believe in love. He'd witnessed firsthand what it could do to people. How one action could destroy the one person you loved most. But like his grandmother said, he didn't have to follow in his parents' footsteps. He wouldn't make the same mistakes that his father had. Because someone like Clary would only come along once in a lifetime. In his mind, he would always be hers. No matter where he went or what he did in the future, his body, mind, and soul would always belong to her.

Something sparked inside of him as Clary expertly rolled her hips above him, trying to get closer. But instead of stopping, this time he acted on it. Tightening his grip on her hips, he rolled them over, his lips never leaving hers. Clary must not have been expecting him to take over like that because she gasped into his mouth, her hands falling from his face. Jace pulled away from her, his eyes snapping open without his control. He gave her a look of concern, but she quickly waved him off.

"It's okay," she said, pulling him back down to her as she whispered, "just kiss me."

And he did. Supporting himself up on his elbows, Jace leaned down to capture her lips with his once more, causing her to release the most delicious sound into his mouth. He couldn't help but grin against her lips, knowing that he caused the sound. Clary grinned also, her hands slipping into his hair, her tongue darting out to wet her lips before bringing their mouths back together. Jace felt like he was in goddamn heaven. They were practically devouring each other.

Clary's hands briefly left his hair and traveled down to the hem of his shirt. She tugged gently at the fabric, making it very clear that she wanted it gone and Jace didn't spare another moment before rising to his knees. With his eyes still trained on her, he reached up to the collar of his shirt and tugged it over his head, tossing it somewhere off to the side. Without missing a beat, he leaned back down to her, one of his hands going to her face, the other snaking under her as he lifted the curve of her back off of the bed, holding her flush against him. Her hands wrapped around his biceps, and her back arched into him. The way he kissed her now, it was as if he were a starving man finally being offered food. It was like she was his source of life, but in a way, she was.

A loud knock sounded against Jace's door, breaking them both out of their frenzy of kissing and touching. He pulled away first, his forehead resting against hers. Closing his eyes, he attempted to catch his breath, letting out a frustrated, "Damn it."

Clary giggled, her arms locking around his neck. "At least we locked the door this time."

Chuckling, Jace lifted his head and planted a kiss to her forehead. Then he raised his hands, using them to cover her ears.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

There was a pause. "It's me, son."

Jace cringed at the sound of his father's voice. His mother, he could handle, but not this. Sighing, he said, "Just a minute."

His hands fell from Clary's ears and he dropped his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her collarbone quickly before he rose to his feet. Clary stood also, running a hand through her curls. Then she stood on the tips of her toes, reaching up to make his own hair look presentable. Tucking one of his hands into the pocket of his sweatpants, Jace wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down to press his lips briefly to hers. Clary's hands slid down his chest, locking around his torso.

He placed his head against hers. "I'll only be a minute," he said.

She nodded and leaned forward, planting a kiss to his chest. Then she pulled away from him and trailed over to his closet. Turning back to him, she smirked and said in a sultry voice, "I'll be waiting."

Jace bit down on his bottom lip and watched as she quietly slipped into his closet. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he cursed under his breath and began making his way over to his door. Whatever his father had to tell him, it better have been damn important. Especially for ruining one of the best moments of his life.

When he reached the door, he turned the lock and opened it, revealing an older version of himself. At the sight of Jace, Stephen crossed his arms in front of him, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Why was your door locked?" he asked.

Jace leaned against his doorframe and shrugged. "I was busy, didn't want to be bothered."

Stephen looked uninterested. "Anyway, I came here to tell you to clear your schedule for Sunday night."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

"Your mother made plans for all of us to go out," he said. "She thinks we all need to spend some time as a family."

"Where are we going?"

Stephen tucked his hands into his pockets: "To an art gallery," he responded flatly.

Jace knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help but ask, "Is Clary coming?"

His father furrowed his brows. "I was actually going to ask her to take the night off."

Trying to stay passive, Jace ran a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw. "Oh."

"Is there a problem?" Stephen asked.

He quickly shook his head. "No—it's just—I think I heard Clary mention that she liked art at one point." He shrugged. "She may want to come."

Stephen raised his brows, probably wondering why he knew that about her. And Jace had to act as if he hadn't been learning things like that about her for the past five months. As if he didn't know every pet-peeve she had, every habit, every facial expression. He felt like an idiot pretending as if he didn't know her the way that he did.

His father cleared his throat. "Well, she's welcome to come if she wants. I'm sure Celine will be happy to hear that."

Jace held back his grin. "Great, I'll tell her later on."

"Where is she now?"

"She had a meeting with the Agency," he said. "She'll be back later."

"Okay, well, tell her that the event starts at eight." He crossed his arms again, a sign of distaste. "And I expect that you know how to dress for something like this," he said, motioning to Jace's current attire.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad, I know how to pretend to be something I'm not."

His father's gaze hardened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jace let out a hard laugh. "What do you think I do when we go out with your 'lawyer friends?'" he asked. "You make me act like a snotty rich kid with no sense of self worth or independence. So I suppose that's how you want me to act and dress then, yes?"

Stephen still refused to show any emotion. "Look, I just came up here to tell that we have somewhere to be on Sunday. So, either you come or you don't. I'm sure nothing I say will persuade you either way." He glanced down the hall. "Just make sure that if you do come, that you behave and dress appropriately and make sure to tell Clary the same."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Everything is just business to you now isn't it? You and me both know that this family was destroyed a long time ago. Spending time together won't _fix_ anything." He knew he should've stopped himself there, but once the ball started rolling, there was no stopping it. "I mean—ever since that night, you've been dead inside, Dad. All you focus on now is work." He met his father's blank stare. "I used to delude myself into thinking that it would get better, that things would go back to how they used to be. But I was just a stupid kid. We're never going to be that happy again, not with you here."

"Are you saying that you want me to leave?"

Jace clenched his jaw. "No, I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay here out of guilt."

Stephen shook his head. "I don't feel guilt—"

"How can you not?" Jace asked incredulously. "You knew mom was sensitive, you knew that she struggled with depression, but you didn't care about that did you? You just did what you wanted to do. Act first, ask for forgiveness later, right? Just admit it, you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself anymore." He raked a hand through his hair. "I mean—Christ, someone is out there trying to _kill_ me because of you, and you couldn't even bother to tell me why. Clary and I had to find out through some goddamn hitman."

His arms stayed crossed. "I may have made some mistakes, but that doesn't make me any less of a father to you. As long as you live under my roof, you will respect me."

God, he was a coward. Why couldn't he just admit what was blatantly obvious? Was his ego so massive that he couldn't see that he was in the wrong?

Scoffing, Jace stood back and grabbed his door. "I'll respect you when you deserve it. Mom may have forgiven you, but it'll take a while before I do." He glanced down the hall. "Tell Mom that I'll come to the event, but for now, I'd prefer to be alone."

Stephen shoved his hands into his pockets. "Very well," he said, trailing down the hall, finally leaving him alone.

Pissed off, Jace slammed the door after him and rested his head against it, cursing under his breath. His hands splayed against the door, curling into fists as he tried to calm himself down. Maybe it was the fact that his father ruined his moment with Clary just to argue with him, or maybe it was the fact that he was tired of pretending that everything was okay. Either way, he was angry, and when he got angry, it was never pretty.

Soft footsteps started towards him and Jace felt himself tense, knowing that there was a possibility that she could have heard everything. But at the moment, he was too frustrated and annoyed to say anything about it. After a moment, her footsteps stopped and he felt her warmth behind him as she splayed her hands against his bare back. The contact alone caused him to close his eyes and sigh. Most likely taking that as a good sign, Clary stood closer, her hands sliding around his torso and across his abdomen. Then she rested her forehead against his back, her soft lips brushing against his skin.

"Jace," she whispered.

"How much did you hear?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. "Enough."

Not able to stand her seeing him upset, Jace calmed himself down and turned, wrapping his arms around her. Clary's hands lifted to his face as she pulled him down to her. She lifted her gaze to his, her wide green eyes filled with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

His thumbs brushed against her hips. "Would I be an asshole if I said no?"

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're always an asshole, but you're my asshole. So if you don't want to talk, we don't have to talk, but just say the words and I'm all ears."

Jace sighed. "It's just—you know how I get when I'm angry and bringing all of it up again will only make it worse. Right now, I'm just trying to calm down."

Her hands slid into his hair and she tilted her head to the side. "So, you just need to calm down?"

He nodded.

She leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. "I guess I could make that happen."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, let me calm you down." Her hands fell to his chest. "You know I can."

Jace lifted his head and raised his hands, tucking her hair behind her ear. Cupping her cheeks, he said, "God, do you even have to ask."

Giggling, Clary laced her fingers with his and pulled him over to his bed. After softly pushing him onto his back, she climbed onto the bed also, snuggling into his side and Jace wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close. She'd done it to calm him down, but little did she know, he was calm the minute she said his name.

Jace held back a grin as she traced his abs, running her fingers along the ridges. He'd never had someone pay so much attention to details. He guessed that it was the artist in her that made her so delicate when the time called.

"So," Clary began. "Before everything went to shit, what did your father want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah." He'd almost forgotten about that. "He wanted to let me know that my mother's taking us all to an art gallery on Sunday night."

Her hand paused on his stomach and she raised her head. "All of us? Including me?"

Jace nodded. "Including you, Tiger."

A wide smile spread across her face and she climbed on top of him, moving all of her hair over one shoulder. Grinning, Jace tucked both of his hands behind his head and looked up at her, seeing the sparkle in her eyes.

"I haven't been to an art gallery in years," she said. "It's hands down one of my most favorite places on earth."

Jace raised a brow. "When was the last time you went to one?"

Her hands splayed across his chest as she leaned forward. "My mom used to take me all the time. The thought of going without her used to upset me, but not anymore." She leaned down further, resting her head against his. "Because now, I have you."

Jace smiled and raised his hands to grasp her hips, holding her to him. "Damn right you do."

Clary pressed her lips to his for a chaste kiss. "And I'll talk to Celine. Maybe she'll distract Stephen for a while and get him out of your hair."

"You and my mother are on a first name basis now?" he asked.

"Of course we are," she responded simply. "It's just your robot of a father that I have to work on."

He gave her a look. "Good luck with that."

She let out a soft laugh. "Don't worry about him." She rose up to straddle him again. "I may work for the guy, but if he keeps this uncaring act up, I might just have to kick his ass."

Brushing his thumbs across her bare hips, he said, "You'd do that for me?"

Clary laughed again. "Jace, I've _killed_ for you. Knocking some sense into your father would be like child's play."

"I definitely wouldn't have a problem with it. He thinks, that just because he's a lawyer, he can convince people to think any way that he wants them to, but I'm not an idiot. That's probably why he gave up on me a long time ago."

Clary reached forward, moving some of his hair out of his eyes. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not giving up on you any time soon."

Jace grabbed her hand, lacing it with his. "Actually, that does make me feel better."

She bit her lip, something that she knew drove him insane. "Good."

Smirking, Jace allowed his eyes to rake over her, causing a small blush to creep into her cheeks. Words couldn't describe how much he loved it when she blushed. It showed that he definitely had an effect on her, and it didn't exactly hurt his ego either.

But she was way too far away.

Tucking one of his hands behind his head, Jace let go of her hand and lifted his to twirl his finger around one of her curls. There was just something about seeing her above him. She looked like an absolute goddess up there. It made him feel stupid for ever questioning her beauty before he'd developed feelings for her. Locking eyes with her, he let himself grin and in a low voice, he said, "C'mere."

Releasing her lip, Clary dropped her hands to his face and leaned down until her forehead rested against his again. Then she closed her eyes, bringing Jace's lips to hers. The kiss was short, but more than enough for both of them. When they parted, he grinned against her lips.

"That's better," he murmured.

With a roll of her eyes, Clary turned her face into his neck. "So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

Jace shrugged. "Nothing, really. I'm actually pretty tired."

She smoothed one of her hands across his chest. "Me too."

"Well, we've got a few hours until dinner is ready." He wrapped his arm around her. "Want to take a nap?"

He felt her smile against his neck. Then she released a sigh, pressing her lips against his pulse point as she got a little more comfortable.

Shrugging, she said, "Why the hell not."

.o.O.o.

When Saturday afternoon rolled around, Clary's anxiety had backed off enough for her to get ready. She'd stayed with Jace all morning, listening to him tell her story after story about his grandmother. It felt nice to see him smile or laugh when he recalled a certain event. Like when she taught him how to cook, her reaction to him saying that he didn't want to get married, her telling him that he could actually make something of himself. He said that when his parents' lagged behind, his grandmother was there to pick up the pieces. Clary thought of it as similar to the connection she had with Jon. She went to him for advice, words of wisdom, comfort, just as Jace did with Imogen.

Letting out a breath, Clary leaned down to tie her white chucks. She'd decided to do away with her usual Agent attire, which was capable of concealing a handful of weapons. Of course she did have a few tucked away for safe keeping; she could never be too careful.

Clary grabbed her oversized jean jacket from the sink and took one last glance in the mirror, making sure that her white, knit tank top and high waisted jeans looked okay. After running a hand through her hair, she reached forward and twisted the knob to the bathroom door, shutting the light off behind her. Trailing into her room, she spotted Jace on her bed, rummaging through the sketchbook that he bought her a few months ago. She usually didn't allow anyone to see her work but she made an exception for him. She always would.

Noticing that she was done changing, Jace shut the sketchbook and set it off to the side. Clary moved all of her hair over to one side and trailed over to him, climbing onto her bed. Then she stood, her feet on either side of his thighs as she towered over him. Dropping her jean jacket off to the side, she crossed her arms and met his gaze.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Jace's eyes drifted over her choice of clothing before he met her eyes again. In a serious tone, he said, "Horrible."

Clary pursed her lips, her leg jutting out to kick him in the side. "Ass."

Jace chuckled, catching her leg before she could put it back down. Then he tugged on her calf, causing her to fall into his lap. His hands wrapped around her small waist and he placed a quick kiss to her cheek, an amused smirk slipping onto his face.

"I'm kidding," he said, his light-hearted tone now returned. "I think you look amazing, you always look amazing."

Clary scrunched her nose. "Nice save."

He shook his head, raising one of his hands to run his fingers through her hair. "It wouldn't matter either way. Nona isn't that kind of person. She judges people by their personality, not their clothes."

"Okay." Clary grabbed his hand, lacing it through hers. "How does my personality look?"

He grinned. "As fiery as ever."

"Great. You ready to go?" she asked.

Jace held up a finger. "Just one second." Then he picked up her golden sketchbook and flipped to a certain page, turning it to her. "What's up with this?"

Clary grinned, running her fingers along the drawing. It was of her and Jace. They were both dressed in Agent attire, guns in their dominant hands, both of them looking happy as hell.

"What?" she asked. "Don't you like it?"

He furrowed his brows. "Like it?" He turned the book so he could take another look. "This is the best goddamn drawing I've ever seen. We look amazing."

She looked down at it also. "I thought so too." Raising her gaze to his, she asked, "Is that the farthest you got?"

Jace quirked a brow. "Why? Is there something else in here that I should be worried about?"

Grinning, Clary grabbed the book, shut it, and tossed it onto the bed. "Nope." Then she grabbed his hand and stood, tugging him off of her bed. His eyes were still on the sketchbook and she couldn't help but blush at the possibility of what he could've seen in there. She may or may not have had a drawing in there inspired by the first time she saw him without a shirt. God knew how much his ego would inflate if he saw a shirtless drawing of himself.

Jace grabbed her jacket and handed it to her. Then he grabbed her waist, pulling her forward. "My, my, Tiger. There wouldn't happen to be anything naughty in that book would it?"

Clary bit her lip. "Maybe, but you'll never find out."

"Hmm." He glanced back. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

She rolled her eyes and stepped out of his grasp. He followed her as she trailed out of her room, a sly grin on his face. She scoffed. "Can you not be such a guy right now?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'd kind of have to lose a certain anatomy in order for that to happen."

"I'm pretending that I didn't hear that."

He followed her down the stairs. "And I'm pretending not to notice how amazing you look in those jeans."

Clary put her hand behind her head, flipping him off. But she couldn't deny that the comment made her stomach flutter. She knew that people found her attractive, but no one saw her the way Jace did.

When she reached he bottom step, she felt Jace's arms wrap around her waist. Then he lifted her up, not allowing her to touch her feet to the floor. His lips found purchase on her exposed neck and Clary giggled, reaching back to thread her hand into his hair as he set her back down.

"But seriously," he murmured. "I might have to throw down with some old dude for staring at your ass."

"Oh, they can look all they want." Clary turned, wrapping her arms around his torso as she pushed herself onto her tippy toes. "But only you," she placed a tiny kiss to his collar bone, "can touch."

Jace groaned. "Can you not be so seductive right now? Do you know how mortified I would be if Nona saw me in this condition?"

She smirked. "You started it. So shut up and kiss me so we can go. After that, I won't touch you."

"That's hardly fair."

With a roll of her eyes, Clary reached up to grasp his face in her hands. "You better take advantage of this now, because if you try to kiss me in front of your grandmother, I will seriously punch you."

Shrugging, Jace placed his hands on her hips. But right before his lips touched hers, a small smirk appeared on his face. "Remember, Tiger. You asked for it."

And before she could answer, he kissed her.

.o.O.o.

When Clary and Jace arrived at the Living Center, it was already past one. The sun was still shining annoyingly bright and a soft breeze was blowing Clary's bright red hair off to the side. Looking up at the building, she was reminded of the last time she'd been there. It was when she realized that she'd cared about Jace a lot more than she led on. It was also the night of their first kiss. Clary brushed her fingers over her lips just thinking about how explosive and unrestrained it was.

Jace stood next to her, looking out at the surrounding area. He sighed. "Brings back memories doesn't it?"

Playing dumb, she turned to him. "I actually don't recall ever being here."

His golden eyes fell on her and he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. He grinned. "Well, Ms. Morgenstern. Do I have to remind you exactly what happened that night?"

Clary bit her lip. "You just might, because it's definitely not coming to mind."

"Oh, I definitely will." He leaned down to her ear. "In _full_ detail."

She laughed and shoved his shoulder. "You're an idiot."

Jace leaned back up and placed his lips against her forehead. "I'll take that as a joke."

Clary looked up at him. "You're keeping Nona waiting."

Rolling his eyes, Jace unwrapped his arm from around her and grabbed her hand. She attempted to walk forward, but he stopped them again, unlacing their fingers for a moment.

"Just one more thing," he said. Then he took her jacket out of her hand, stepped back, and wrapped it around her, tying the sleeves around her waist. Clary watched as he did it, raising a brow.

"What are doing?" she asked amusingly.

After making sure that it was secure, he stood in front of her again. "I was serious about those old dudes. One look at you and their erectile dysfunction will mysteriously disappear."

She snorted. "That's your logic behind this?"

"You'll see once we get in there," he said. "I think you're still forgetting that we live in Brooklyn. If my grandmother gets hit on, you're definitely going to." He slung his arm over her shoulders. "And I'll be damned if one of them lays a finger on you."

Clary grinned, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Okay. But that goes for you too. I'm not afraid to throw down with some old lady for getting a little too handsy."

He walked with her to the front door. "Do you want me to cover my ass too?"

"Nah." She reached out to open the door, but he beat her to it. "With a face like that, who's staring at your ass?"

"You'd be surprised, Tiger."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Once they walked into the building, she was hit with the smell of old perfume and medication. She looked around for a moment before Jace tugged her over to the front desk.

"I have to sign us in," he said.

Clary nodded and unwrapped her arm from around him, standing off to the side. There were a few people sitting out in the lounge and as she looked around again, she saw how much Jace wasn't wrong. There had to have been at least five old men with their eyes on her, as if they haven't seen a teenage girl in over thirty years. But by the way they were looking at her, she was convinced that it just might have been the case. One man had even taken out his oxygen cannula and rubbed a hand over his bald scalp in an attempt to look more appealing. It made her want to gouge her eyes out. As if _she_ were looking for a sugar daddy.

After a moment, Jace returned, completely oblivious to the looks that she'd been getting. Reaching down, he laced their fingers together and began walking towards a door, but before they got there, one of the men spoke out.

"Is that you Jace?"

Turning, Jace met the old man's stare with his own. "Yes. Is there something you need, Aldertree?"

The old man motioned for them to come over. Clary looked up at Jace, giving him a questioning look, but he just looked annoyed and before they started making their way over, he leaned down to her.

"That's Nona's ex-boyfriend," he said. "And just as a heads up, he's an ego-maniac."

Clary grinned. "Worse than you?"

He nodded. "Way worse than me."

She looked over at the man again. "Oh, I'd like to see that." Then she tugged him over until they were right in front of the old man. And as it turned out, he wasn't the only one expecting them. There were two men on either side of him and one women on the far right.

"So, Jace," Aldertree said, sitting up a little straighter. "Care to introduce us to your lady friend?"

"No."

Clary elbowed him in the side and held out her hand, giving it to the man. "I'm Clary. Jace's girlfriend." From the corner of her eye, she saw Jace grin a little when she called herself his girlfriend.

Aldertree nodded and instead of shaking her hand like she'd expected, he took it and raised it to his lips, placing a wet kiss to the back of it. In little words, it was disgusting. Taking her hand back, she discretely wiped it on her jeans, rubbing off any remnants of the old man's saliva.

"Clary huh? What a beautiful name." He glanced over at Jace. "Jace here hasn't mentioned you before."

He scoffed. "Because I don't come here for you."

"How could you keep a beauty like this away from us?" another man said. And Clary saw his gaze slowly drop to her covered chest, making her shiver slightly in disgust.

Jace must have noticed it too because before anyone could say another word, he let go of her hand and gently pushed her behind him, shielding her from their watchful eyes. One of his hands held her against his back, the other balled into a fist at his side.

"Maybe it's because you're all a bunch of perverts with dispositions of thirteen year old boys," Jace said seriously and Clary placed her hands on his waist, pushing herself onto the tips of her toes to look over his shoulder, now able to see the guilty looks on some of the old mens' faces. But that didn't stop Jace from continuing. "You should know by now that treating women like objects is disgusting. You're grown men. Learn some goddamn respect."

Clary's arms slid around his waist and she placed a kiss to his shoulder blade, showing her appreciation. She'd never had someone defend her honor or protect her like Jace was right now. It was absolutely amazing. This was his way of saying that she didn't have to always fight her own battles, that he would be there to fight too.

When the men didn't say anything, Jace shook his head, a clear sign of annoyance. "So, if you guys are done, I'd like to know where my grandmother is."

The old lady looked up from her newspaper, lowering her glasses as if she just noticed that they'd gotten there. "She's in the art room."

Clary dropped back down and stood back at Jace's side. He placed his hand on the small of her back, his thumb brushing over her bare skin.

Looking over at the lady, he gave her a slight nod of his head. "Thank you."

The woman lowered her glasses some more and looked Jace up and down, a small smile slipping onto her thin lips. "No problem, baby."

Clary frowned at the woman and attempted to step forward, but Jace quickly grabbed her wrist, holding her there. Now regretting her decision to come over, she wrapped her arm around his waist and tugged him along, going back to the door that they were originally going to. He reluctantly followed, still glaring at the men behind them. With a roll of her eyes, Clary opened the door, and pulled them inside. Then she separated herself from him and leaned against the wall, letting out a relieved breath.

Jace stepped forward, running a hand through her hair. "You okay?"

She nodded and glanced back at the door. "You weren't kidding."

"Of course I wasn't." His hands settled on her hips. "The people here are batshit crazy."

Clary snorted and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "So," she said softly. "You were pretty chivalrous back there."

"I'm your boyfriend, Clary," he said, as if that alone explained it all. "I wasn't going to just stand there and watch you get disrespected like that."

She met his gaze. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

He leaned his head against hers. "I'll always be that way when it comes to you."

Grinning, she tipped her chin, pressing her lips briefly to his. She knew that she'd said no kissing, but after what he did for her back there, he deserved it. Jace smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands slid into his hair, holding him to her, her mind getting too lost in the way their mouths moved together. But thankfully, someone else was trying to get through the door, forcing them to separate.

When they did, Jace chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her down a hall before the person could open the door and see them. She definitely wasn't in the mood for being scolded by some old lady about "kids these days."

"The art room is down here," he said.

Clary raised a brow as they walked. "Your grandmother likes art?"

He nodded. "Not as much as you, but she goes there every once and a while to get away from this dull, lifeless building."

"I would too." She glanced around. "I didn't think someone could use so much brown. It's almost as bad as your room."

"Are you calling my room dull and lifeless?"

"No, because that would hurt your little OCD brain." She grinned when he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm just saying that you could spruce it up a bit. Maybe a picture or two."

Jace lifted her hand, running his lips across her fingers. Then he met her gaze. "You should make me something."

"Like a painting?"

He shrugged, dropping their hands again. "Doesn't matter. As long as it's from you."

"Really?" She'd been asking to decorate his room for months, but he'd always waved it off when she brought it up.

A small smile slipped onto his face. "Yes, really." He gave her a look. "But no ducks. I'll be forced to destroy it."

She shoved his shoulder, causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry," she said. "What kind of person would I be if I gave my boyfriend a heart attack? Even if it was for a ridiculous reason."

"My hostility toward ducks is not ridiculous, it's very serious." He paused in front of a door and Clary looked inside, seeing that there were only a few people inside.

Turning back to Jace, she lifted her free hand and patted his cheek. "Of course it is, sweetie."

With a roll of his eyes, he reached out to open the door and motioned for her to go in first as he held it open. Stepping forward, Clary unwrapped her jean jacket from around her waist and shrugged it on. One of her hands lifted to her hair to make sure that it all rested on one side. Once she entered, Jace came up from behind her and took her hand again, his eyes scanning the room for Imogen. A small grin tugged at his lips when he spotted her and Clary followed his gaze, her eyes landing on a woman with blonde hair that was tied back into a messy bun. She was dressed casually in a white, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. But by the looks of it, she looked completely out of place. She looked like she belonged outside in some shopping market or a nice restaurant, not cooped up in some living center.

She turned to Jace. " _That's_ your grandmother?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She looks pretty good, doesn't she."

"Good?" Her gaze traveled back over to Imogen. "That woman could pass as your goddamn aunt."

Jace chuckled. "I'm sure she'd love to hear that." His golden eyes settled on her and he turned, lifting both of his hands to her face. "Are you sure you're okay with meeting her?"

Clary smiled and raised her hands to his wrists. "I'm sure, Jace. Everything's fine."

"Okay." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of her head, causing her to briefly close her eyes.

"Jace?"

Clary's eyes snapped open and she untangled herself from him, watching as Imogen made her way over to them, a bright smile fixing over her face. Her gray eyes were some of the most beautiful ones that Clary had ever seen. It looked like that kind of thing ran in the family. And she definitely was not failing in the looks department either. She looked just as blissful as she probably had ten or twenty years ago.

Imogen walked steadily towards them and once she got there, she wrapped her arms around Jace, pulling him into a tight hug. Clary watched as he turned his head, giving his grandmother a quick kiss on the cheek. When they parted, Imogen crossed her arms.

"You didn't tell me that you were coming," she said.

Jace smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me with what?"

"Well, you'd know if you had your glasses on," he responded.

Clary rolled her eyes and stood at his side. "Now, Jace. Is that any way to speak to family?"

Grinning, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "No," he stared down at her, "I guess not."

Imogen's gray eyes slowly made their way over to Clary and she gasped, her hands going to cover her mouth. Her eyes lowered to where Jace's arm was, then back up to him. She was apparently at a loss for words, so Jace took that as an opportunity to introduce them.

"Nona, I'd like you to meet Clary." He pulled her tighter into him, making it very clear what she was to him.

Imogen's eyes widened and she immediately stepped forward, pulling Clary into a soft hug. When she pulled away, she grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, darling."

Clary grinned. "Likewise, but I apologize for not coming earlier. Jace only told me a few days ago that you wanted to see me."

Jace scoffed. "Way to throw me under the bus, Tiger."

Rolling her eyes, she said in a playful tone, "Screw you."

Imogen laughed and carefully scanned the both of them, a look of awe in her eyes. Then she caught Jace's gaze. "She's got fire. I like it."

A mischievous grin tugged at his lips, causing her to blush. "Me too," he responded.

Reaching over, Clary laced her fingers through his. "So," she said, addressing Imogen. "You're a fan of art."

She nodded. "It's my one guilty pleasure and my one chance to get away from the crazy old people here."

"Well, you can't exactly get away from yourself," Jace said.

Clary pinched him in the side, sending him a glare. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Imogen. "I thought there was at least one person that he quit being an ass for, but I guess none of us are an exception."

Jace scoffed. "I think I've made a marked improvement, thank-you-very-much," he stated proudly.

"Yes, you surely have." Imogen's gray eyes traveled over to her. "And I think you, young lady, are to thank for that."

"I shouldn't take all of the credit." She looked up at her boyfriend for a moment, catching the cheekily grin on his face that was wide enough to show the dimples indenting his cheeks. "He's a really great guy. I think he just needed to be with someone who truly cared about him. Not someone who . . ."

"Just wanted to get into his pants?" Imogen suggested.

She raised a finger, pointing at her. "Exactly."

"You know, I'm standing right here," Jace said. "And as much as I love being the center of a conversation, talking about my old self kind of makes me want to punch myself in the face."

Clary grinned and stepped towards him, throwing one of her arms around his waist. "It doesn't matter who you were then." She looked up, meeting his golden stare. "What matters, is who you are now."

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know."

She reached up to brush her fingers across his cheek. "Good."

When they turned back to Imogen, the older woman still had a look of utter astonishment in her eyes. Jace must have noticed that something was off, because he furrowed his brows, watching his grandmother closely.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" he asked.

"It's just—" she folded her hands together. "I never thought that I would see you this happy. I mean, hearing the way you talk about her, I know she's special to you, but seeing you together—and God, the way you look at her—it's just a lot to take in."

"Well, you're the one that told me to take a risk," Jace said, raising Clary's hand to kiss the back. "And I did—I'm glad I did." He looked down, an almost nervous smile on his face. "I don't know what the hell I would do without her."

Clary looked up at him, blinking slowly. She knew what this was about. Even if he tried to ignore it, she knew that somewhere deep inside, he feared that someday he would lose her. And as much as she tried to convince him that she wasn't going anywhere, she knew deep down that she couldn't promise something like that.

If there was one thing that she picked up from the death of her parents, it was that life wasn't guaranteed. It could be taken from you at any point. That's why she was so hellbent on enjoying what she had with Jace now. Why she kissed him every chance she got, why she touched him and held his hand so much. It wasn't because she was just a possessive, clingy girlfriend; she was only appreciating being his while she could. So what if they were young, so what if they weren't normal teenagers. They cared deeply for each other, that was all that mattered.

Knowing that it would be completely inappropriate to do with his grandmother standing right there, Clary mustered up the courage to do it anyway. Lifting both of her hands, she cupped his cheeks and raised his head until their gazes met. Then she leaned in, placing a barely there kiss to his lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you either," she whispered. "But you can't let this fear of losing me cloud your vision. The point is that I'm here now. So stop thinking about a hypothetical future and focus on what's happening now. Can you please do that for me?"

Closing his eyes, Jace nodded. "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Thank you."

He glanced down for a moment and when his gaze returned to hers, he smirked. "Not that I'm complaining, but you just broke your own rule."

Clary rolled her eyes and dropped her hands, shoving him back. "And you call me a mood killer."

He chuckled and turned back to Imogen. "Sorry, Nona."

She waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry. I was a teenager in love once." She grinned. "How do you think your father got here?"

Clary let out a laugh at Jace's horrified expression, watching as his face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Gross." He shivered. "I so did not want that image in my head."

Imogen shrugged. "I tell it how it is, you know this."

Clary still laughed softly, but as the older woman moved to the side, she was able to get a full view of a beautiful floral painting that she hadn't noticed before. Turning back to Imogen, she asked, "Is that yours?"

She looked back at the painting and nodded. "It's just something that I've been working on. Celine brought me these beautiful flowers and I just couldn't resist recreating them. I mean, I'm no Picasso, but I think it's coming along quite nice."

"Wait," Jace interrupted. "Did you say that my mother was here?"

Seeing her slip up, Imogen cursed quietly under her breath. Then she sighed, looking between the both of them. "Let's have a seat, shall we?"

He nodded. "We'll be over in a second."

"When you're ready." Then she turned on her heal, heading back over to her table.

When she was clear out of hearing range, Clary let go of Jace's hand and shoved hers into her pockets. "Okay," she started. "Before we do anything else, does she . . . know?"

Jace shook his head. "It's not my place to tell her something like that. She knows about everything, including the Agent part, but she doesn't know that it's you." He looked over past her for a moment. "You could tell her if you want, she won't tell anyone if we tell her not to. Besides, even if she does, who's going to believe her? Most people here have short-term memory loss anyway."

Clary let out a breath. "Okay." She watched as he took a step forward and raised his hand, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone, causing her to smile. "And hey, she's technically a Herondale, so I'm not breaking any rules."

Jace chuckled. "Like you care about breaking the rules."

With a roll of her eyes, Clary reached up to grab his hand. "So, with that out of the way, are you ready to find out what the hell Celine was doing here?"

He nodded and tucked his free hand into his pocket. "There's been a lot of weird shit going on lately, but I guess it's better than having a gun in our faces."

"Keep that in mind when she let's us in on whatever this is," she said, pulling him towards the table.

When they got there, they saw that there was only one chair left on the side opposite of Imogen. Letting go of her hand, Jace took the seat first, giving her a smug grin. Clary pursed her lips, her eyes scanning the room for another chair when she felt his arms snake around her waist. Her breath caught as he pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, holding her to him. She felt his chest hum as he tucked her head under his chin, as if he were trying to protect her. But a part of her knew that he was.

"Anyway," Jace sighed, returning his attention to Imogen. "Care to tell me why you waited until now to tell me that my mother was here?"

"She wanted to keep her visits a secret—not exactly from you, but from Stephen," she explained. "It's for the same reason why you didn't want him to know."

"Visits?" Jace echoed, most likely noticing the plural form. "You mean she's been here more than once?"

Imogen nodded. "Every week for about four or five years now."

"Why?" He asked, his tone curious.

"Like you, she doesn't agree with your father's decision to cut off all contact with me. And I can't exactly get information about how things are going through him, so Celine has been informing me on everything there is to know."

"Everything? Like what?"

"Like," Imogen leaned forward, folding her hands together, "the fact that you are currently being targeted." Her eyes traveled to Clary for a moment, then back up to Jace. "I suppose she already knows about this?"

She could practically feel Jace grinning. "You could say that."

"So, I hear that there's some undercover Agent living with you," the older woman said. "How is he and when do I get to meet him?"

Clary felt Jace nudge her a little and she lifted her head, looking up into his eyes. The question was there and as an answer, she lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck. With a small smile now tugging at her lips, she nodded.

Returning his gaze back to his grandmother, he grinned. " _She_ is perfectly fine, and as for meeting her . . ." He lifted his hand, placing it on Clary's cheek as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "You just did."

"Wait a minute," Imogen's eyes met Clary's own. "You're telling me that you're the Agent?"

"That would be me," she said. "I've been keeping this asshole out of trouble for about five months now." Her arms fell from his neck. "But don't be fooled by my looks. I can bring a man twice my size to his knees in under an minute."

Jace chuckled. "I can attest to that."

"And whoever you work for is okay with . . . this?" she asked, motioning to the two of them.

Jace grimaced. "Well, it's not exactly allowed, but we decided a long time ago that we would rather take the risk than not be together at all."

That only seemed to make Imogen happier than before. "Well, if it makes you two happy, then so be it. Just make sure that you both stay careful." Her gaze traveled to Clary. "You're here to protect him, yes?"

She simply nodded.

Her gaze turned serious. "Well, you make sure that nothing happens to my grandson. Understand?"

Clary nodded again, looking back up at Jace. "Don't worry. As long as I'm here, no one will lay so much as a finger on him."

"Good." She tucked a stay hair behind her ear. "So, I suppose you two are keeping all of this a secret."

"For now, only family can know who Clary is," Jace said. "As far as we know, the mission is still active and telling our friends could put them in danger."

"But even then, my mission is solely to protect Jace. So don't be worried about me ever putting anyone or anything else before him. It may be uncivilized, but he's all I care about when it comes to all of this." She rested her head on his shoulder. "If he's safe, then I can rest assured."

"Looks like you've got a Guardian Angel," Imogen said to Jace.

"She's got too much fire to be an Angel." He grinned. "That's why I call her Tiger."

"And he's got an ego the size of Texas," she added. "That's why I call him asshole."

The older woman laughed. "It's very fitting."

Jace shrugged. "Keeps things interesting." He looked down at her. "She's turning me into a sappy douchebag, but I wouldn't want to be any other way for her."

"I told you months ago that someone would bring that gentle side out of you. You didn't believe me then, but look at you now." She looked down at her hands for a moment before returning her gaze to Jace's. "Sometimes all it takes is one person, and it looks to me like you found her."

Clary grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "I told him the day we met that one day, some girl would walk into his life and change things. I didn't know at the time that I would be talking about myself. And, as ironic as it is, I like how everything played out."

Imogen gave her a blissful look. "I knew you'd be the one."

"How do you figure?" Clary asked curiously.

"The night he first told me that he'd found someone who truly challenged him, I'd asked him to tell me about you and you know what the first word he said was?"

Clary looked up at Jace and he seemed to know exactly what his grandmother was referring to. Hell, he had an eidetic memory, of course he remembered. Turning back to Imogen, she said, "No."

His grandmother smiled and said, "Beautiful." She dropped her hands into her lap. "I've known him for seventeen years and I'd never heard him call a girl beautiful. Not a single one."

Jace nodded. "She's right."

"And if there's anything I know about my grandson, it's that he's not a liar. Never has been, never will be. He told me a while ago that he was saving that word for someone who truly deserved it. Of course, he was only eight at the time, but he stuck to it. That is, until now."

"I'm glad I saved it," he said, tipping Clary's chin so she looked up at him again. His next words were addressed to Imogen, but his gaze never wavered from hers. "Because she is the absolute definition of beautiful."

Her breath caught as he leaned in, placing a small kiss to her forehead. "Jace," she whispered. She wanted to say more, but he always had a way of stealing her words. But even though she didn't utter another word, he seemed to understand everything she wanted to say.

Nuzzling his head against hers, he smiled a little. "I know."

But before Clary could respond, an alarm sounded from the other side of the table.

Imogen looked down at her watch and cursed under her breath, going to her feet. "That's my dinner time alarm and I don't know if you know this, but I get cranky when I miss a meal. I'd love to see you two back here sometime soon. Especially you young lady," she said to Clary in specific.

She put some space between her and Jace again. "I couldn't stay away even if I tried," she responded coolly. "We still haven't talked about embarrassing stories of Jace when he was a child. I bet there's a ton."

"Oh, how could I forget. There was this one story where—"

"Nona," Jace quickly interrupted. "Didn't you say that dinner was ready. You should get going before it gets cold."

Rolling her eyes, his grandmother leaned in and whispered, "Next time." Then she winked, grabbed her painting, and turned away.

But before she got too far, she turned back to them and smiled as they got up, Jace's arms still wrapped around her waist. "Oh, and Jace?" she called out.

Clary watched as he lifted his head, one of his brows raising in response. "Yeah?"

Imogen glanced at her for a moment before returning her gaze to his. "Hold onto this one. I really like her."

"Trust me," he lifted his hands to Clary's face, his thumbs following the curves of her cheeks. "I definitely plan on it."

Laughing, Clary allowed him to hold her tighter as she threw her arms around his neck. His fingers tensed momentarily on her jaw right before she leapt forward, crashing her lips to his without a care in the world. And when they parted, her next words were solely for him.

"Same here, asshole."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: *throws confetti into the air* Finally, a love confession. Who else would want Jace to serenade them with pretty songs? I know do! Anyway, are any of you getting tired of the fluff? Well, if you are, you're in luck, because the next chapter will not be so pretty. Remember that road to love I talked about before? Well, a huge pile of rocks is about to be thrown onto that road. So, sorry to those of you who were enjoying the fluffiness, but sadly, things are going to get a little problematic. Anywho . . . while you wrack your brain over all of that, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What do you guys think about Shadowhunters getting a second season? What about the show in general? Do you agree or disagree with Freeform's decision? Just curious . . .**


	23. I'm Here Now

**Hello, my lovelies. I hope you're enjoying your spring break if you're on it. I've definitely enjoyed mine. I might actually die when school starts again. I absolutely adored writing this chapter. Keep in mind the warning I gave you last chapter because things are going to get crazy. Just know that I love you and please don't kill me after you read this chapter. Anyway, enough about that crap. Get reading!**

 **Thanks to my beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been wiped of my mistakes**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Ain't No Rest For the Wicked by Cage the Elephant (Scene 1)_

 _**Human by Aquilo (Scene 2)_

 _**Big Black Car by Gregory Alan Isakov (Scene 3, pt. 1)_

 _**Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian (Scene 3, pt. 2)_

* * *

Adrenaline pumped through Jace's veins as he tightened his grip on the gun. The simulator powered up, forcing him to blink as his three-dimensional contacts adjusted to the new setting. The once white covered room transformed into a parking garage, lit with dim lights that flickered every once in a while. Even thought it wasn't his first time doing the simulation, he still found it hard to fathom how real everything looked. The setting always changed so he never had the same one twice. Each time was different, making him have to prepare himself for anything.

The only thing Jace hated about the simulator was that he was the only one who could see what was going on. There was a small screen that replayed what he saw, but that was only after the fact. So the person watching him right now could only see him running around the white room like a crazy person. He could imagine the shit-eating grin on Jon's face as he watched him and knowing that what he imagined was probably true, he lifted his free hand and flipped him off. Jace had no idea where he was, but he didn't doubt for a second that he saw the gesture.

Only a few more seconds passed before three loud beeps sounded throughout the room, pulling Jace's attention back to the simulation. The last beep was longer and louder than the others, signaling that it was about to begin. He let out a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, his mind flooding with information that he'd learned from both his mother and girlfriend. He may not have remembered his mother training him, but whatever he learned was still buried somewhere deep inside of him, only brought out when he trained with Clary or during simulations like these. He'd always thought that football would be his calling, but it wasn't. This was. Training truly made him feel alive.

" _Seven attackers. No escape. Do whatever you must to stay alive_ ," a female robotic voice echoed throughout the parking garage. " _The simulation starts now. Good luck, Agent._ "

A small grin slipped onto his face. He knew that what the voice said was already programmed, but he could get used to the Agent label. Agent Herondale had a certain ring to it that he couldn't help but admire. Seeing that he'd lost focus, he quickly shook himself out of his daze just as a large figure peaked out from one of the cars. Jace kept walking forward until the very real looking man raised his weapon, aiming it in his direction. With his own weapon raised, he quickly pulled the trigger, hitting the guy's hand, forcing him to drop the gun. Then, without hesitation he pulled the trigger again, sending the bullet right between the guy's eyes. He dropped to the ground, unmoving, and Jace continued to advance forward.

The first one was always the easiest, but after that, it was full out chaos. There was never a gradual transition, but that was a part that Jace loved. Now he understood why Clary got so excited when it came to kicking some ass. The adrenaline rush he got from this was mind-blowing.

Out of nowhere, a bullet quickly whizzed past his ear, forcing him to turn around. There were two more men on the floor above. Both of them had guns and were shooting down at him. Jace quickly ducked behind a car, finding it weird that it was actually palpable. He knew that it was because he'd been drugged before this. The serum tricked his mind into believing that he was actually there, that he could actually touch and feel things. Almost as if he were in a dream.

After crouching down, he placed his back against the car and let out a breath as bullets ricocheted off of cars, sounding their alarms. There was a pause as the men reloaded and Jace took that opportunity to turn around and fire off some shots of his own. It was all about patience and accuracy. So he didn't fire until he knew that he had a perfect shot. And when he did, he allowed himself to pull the trigger with ease. As one of the men lifted his gun to fire again, Jace shot him in the chest. The man stumbled back, but not before accidentally shooting his partner in the head. They both dropped to the ground with a thud. He couldn't help but grin. But that grin didn't last for long as a small throwing knife sunk into the car, practically right in front of his face.

Cursing under his breath, he dropped to the ground as two more sunk into the car next to the original. His gaze traveled to the high rise truck next to him. After throwing the gun under it first, he quickly and quietly rolled under the truck, hiding himself from the remaining four men. He made sure not to make a single sound as he waited, his gun now held tightly to him. He knew that one of them saw him so there was only a matter of time before they started looking. But just as the thought sprung into his head, the sound of heavy footsteps started towards the truck, pausing right in front of his line of vision.

Knowing that this was his only chance, he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting the guy in the foot. With a howl, the guy fell onto his side, facing him. And before he could raise his gun, Jace shot him twice in the chest and once in the head. Then, before the others could make out his hiding space, he rolled out from under the car and ran to the other side of the garage, dodging bullets as he did. As he hid behind another car, he quietly counted to five before he decided that it was time to take the last three out. It could end in two ways: with him hypothetically dead or these three douchebag simulators. But knowing himself, he knew it would end in the latter.

Car alarms still sounded throughout the garage, but he ignored them as he stood, grabbing the guy closest to him. His gun clamored to the ground in surprise, and Jace used him as a shield as he emptied his clip on the remaining two. And just as he suspected, they took care of his shield on their own.

After dropping the guy's lifeless body to the ground, his put his hands on his knees, letting out the ragged breaths that he'd held in before. It may not have been real, but it still took a lot out of him.

He stood there like that for a few moments until the robotic female voice returned.

" _Simulation complete. Nice work, Agent_."

Then, seemingly all at once, the garage disappeared, returning back to the large, white room that it had been before as his contacts powered down. He still felt a little fuzzy as the serum wore off, but it didn't last long.

"Hey, Herondale!" Jace winced at the sound of Jon's voice over the intercom. "Get your ass up here, you gotta see this," he said.

Tucking the gun behind him, Jace smoothed his damp hair out of his eyes and started towards the one door in the room. The stairwell led to the small cubicle above the simulation room. Once he reached it, he twisted the knob and made his way inside.

Jon sat on a stool in front of the control panel, eating a bag of chips. Jace looked up just in time to see a water bottle headed his way. He caught it easily, twisting off the top and taking a few large gulps.

"What's the fuss?" Jace asked as he walked over to the other stool.

Jon turned one of the monitors toward him. "Check out your time."

His eyes scanned the screen and widened when they landed on his time. "Three minutes and thirty five seconds?" It felt like a lot longer than that.

"Yeah," Jon sat back, letting out a breath. "It usually takes an Agent our age around ten minutes to get through a simulator at that difficulty. You did it three times as fast. That's almost as good as Clary and I." He turned to him. "You've got some serious skills, dude. You mother must have trained you well."

Jace shrugged. "Well, I don't remember a single second of her training me, but I guess it was thorough enough, because all of this feels like second nature."

"I know what you mean." He chuckled. "Our moms were pretty bad ass. It's kind of hard to believe that we wouldn't be too."

Jace couldn't help but grin. "Are you admitting that I'm just as good as you guys?"

"No," he chuckled. "I'm saying that you have the _potential_ to be as good as us, especially with someone like Clary at your side. She's probably one of the best Agents out there. The best I've ever seen, anyway."

Jace was in the process of removing the contact lenses when he responded. "Speaking of Clary, where is she?" he asked.

"She's teaching," he said, popping another chip into his mouth. Seeing Jace's expression, he rolled his eyes. "First class guys, room 204."

After placing the contacts back into the small box, he turned to Jon. "Do you mind if I . . ." His gaze drifted over to the door.

Jon shook his head, a sly grin plastered on his face. "Go ahead, lover-boy. I was thinking about going a round on the simulator myself."

After setting the gun and contacts on the space in front of them, Jace lifted his hand and patted Jon's back. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Jon balled up his empty bag of chips and tossed it behind him. The bag landed easily inside of the garbage can, not even hitting the rim. "But don't think I forgot about you flipping me off. Expect some payback to come your way."

Jace lifted a finger and pointed at him. "Note taken."

With one last glance in Jon's direction, he turned on his heel and began making his way out into the hall. He was glad that Clary was teaching the first class Trainees. It was a small class and all of them pretty much knew about he and Clary's relationship. They were actually pretty cool about it. Jace knew it was only the people who ran the Agency that he had to worry about. As long as they didn't find out, their relationship was safe. Besides, he hadn't seen her since yesterday, which—in his mind—was way too long.

Once he reached room 204, he tugged off his shirt and threw it over his shoulder, trying to return his body heat back to normal. He was still pretty worn out from the simulation, even if it only took three minutes to complete.

The first thing that Jace heard when he entered the room, was Clary's soft voice calling out instructions to the group of boys. She was dressed in a black spots bra and leggings, her body being the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but stare as she changed poses, placing all of her weight onto her forearms. Her entire body pointed upward and he watched as most of the guys struggled to mirror her.

"Now," she said. "Slowly extend you legs from each other until they are one-hundred eighty degrees in comparison. If done right, everything should balance out."

Jace kept his eyes on her as she extended her legs and held herself up as if it were the easiest thing in the world. A few guys fell over, causing the others to laugh, including her. But after holding the pose for a few seconds, she instructed them to return to their feet as they stretched out their arms. It was then that she caught his gaze. He must have still had an intense, wanting look in his eyes because she blushed slightly, her eyes darting over his exposed chest before returning to her class. Taking that as a good sign, Jace trailed over to her as she continued to stretch. With a smirk, he stood in between the guys and her, wrapping one of his arms around her small waist.

Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail and her hands were wrapped in tape, making him think that they'd been doing combat before this. Seeing them together, some of the guys started "oohing" and "awing," but Jace ignored them as he leaned down to his girl, pressing his lips against hers. Clary's hands lifted to his face as she slowly moved her lips against his. But as the guys' cheers increased, they were forced to part. He leaned in for a few more chaste kisses before he placed his forehead against hers.

"Hey, Tiger," he whispered.

"Hey." Her hands slid down to his chest, no doubt feeling the thin layer of sweat there. She raised a brow. "Where have you been?"

"Simulation room." He raised his free hand, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. "I did pretty well actually. Got through a ten minute simulation in three and a half minutes."

She seemed impressed. "Nice." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe we'll go in there together sometime."

He grinned. "It's a date." Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted around ten or so eyes on them. With a chuckle, he turned back to her. "I'll let you get back to your class."

She nodded. "We've only got about twenty minutes left."

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be over there by the cots." A small smirk slipped onto his face as he bent his head down to her ear. "And just so you know, I'd very much enjoy you showing me some more of those moves when we get home."

Clary shoved him away, her cheeks flushing from his words, but he hadn't been kidding. He could sit and watch her move all day if he had the chance.

Chuckling, Jace kissed her one last time and moved to go around her. Then he removed his shirt from his shoulder and rolled it up, smacking her behind before he continued on. Clary's leg jutted out and she kicked him in the leg, flipping him off in the process. The actions only made Jace laugh harder as he walked away.

After taking a seat on one of the cots, he removed his water bottle from his pocket and took a sip. He looked up just in time to see three of the guys walk up to Clary and ask her something. She nodded, motioning them over to him. Smiles appeared on their faces as they ran over. He recognized them as Gabriel, Gregg, and Jason. They were the oldest ones in the group. They'd turned fourteen two months ago, which somehow made their egos swell even more. They pretty much reminded him of himself—it was probably why they vibed so well together.

"Hey, dude." Gab stuck out his fist bumping it with his. The others followed suit, taking a seat on the cot opposite of him, while Gab sat next to him.

Jace capped his water bottle and turned to them all, raising a brow. "What's up?"

"We have a question," Gregg said.

"Okay," he tossed his bottle up in the air and caught it when it came back down, "shoot."

"Do you love Clary?" Gab asked.

The question caught Jace off guard and the bottle of water slipped from his hand, falling to the mat. He glanced back up at them, seeing the serious looks on their faces. Running a hand through his hair, he nodded. "Yeah," his gaze shot to Clary for a moment. "I do."

Gab nodded and looked down, a nervous look on his face. "How do you know if you're in love with a girl? What does it feel like?" he asked.

Jace grinned. "Why? Is there a girl you like?"

The guys grinned also. "Yeah," Jason said. "Her name's Lily. She's in our class, totally badass."

"So," Jace nudged Gab. "You think you're in love with her, huh?"

He scoffed. "Yes, and don't give me that crap about how I'm too young. I'm tired of people telling me that."

Jace held his hands out in surrender. "Hey, I'm not judging." He picked up his water bottle. "Some say that seventeen is too young, but sometimes you can't help what you feel."

"So you'll help me?" he asked.

"I guess I could let you in on the feeling." He took a sip of his water before continuing. "First of all, there's no such thing as love at first sight. Love is something that needs to be built, just like friendship or trust. So all of that crap that you see in movies is utter bollocks." He sat back. "You'll know that you're in love with a girl if she's on your mind every minute of every day. If the mere sound of her name excites you. You get jealous of any guy that gets close to her because you know that they won't care about her, cherish her the way that you will."

The boys eyes widened, but they didn't make a sound as he kept going.

"You could be having the worst day of your life, but as soon as you hear her voice or see her face, you know that as long she's there with you, everything will be okay. Another girl could try her hardest to get your attention. They could touch you, kiss you, but you'd feel nothing because it's not _her_ lips that you're kissing, it's not _her_ touch that you're feeling. You find yourself becoming a better person because you don't want to be any other way for her." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "I mean, months could pass—years could pass—and you'll wake up one day and wonder: 'how in the hell did an asshole like me manage to land someone as amazing and perfect as her?'" One of his hands left his pocket to run over his face. "You know that you're not good enough for her, but you'll spend the rest of your life trying to make up for it because the way you feel for her will never be recreated with anyone else and that no matter what, a part of you will always belong to her."

There was a slice of time where they all stayed silent, taking in everything that he'd said. But he wouldn't know what they were thinking; he wasn't looking at them. His eyes had never left Clary because even if he tried to stay vague, they probably knew by now that he was talking about her.

She was still stretching, now sitting on the floor with her legs spread out as she leaned from one side to the other. Jace kept his eyes on her as she transitioned to her right side, her emeralds catching his gaze. At the sight of him, a smile slipped onto her face, one that he knew was only meant for him. With that she whipped her head back around, her fiery ponytail following after her.

Jace tucked his hands back into his sweatpants pockets and turned back to the guys, knowing that they'd seen the interaction. "And when she smiles," he let out a contented sigh, "your fucking heart stops." His gaze landed on Gab. "That's how you know you're in love."

His eyes widened and he turned to his friends. They seemed to share a silent conversation for a few moments before realization crossed his features—as if most of what Jace said also pertained to him. Gab turned back to him, an amazed grin slipping onto his face.

"Holy shit," he let out a laugh, "I'm in love with Lily."

.o.O.o.

Later that day, Jace stood in front of his mirror, assessing his attire for the art event that he, his parents, and Clary were going to. He thought the whole dressing up thing was ridiculous, considering that it was only for his father's reassurance. He cared about his father, but boy he drove him insane sometimes. He wanted to forgive him, but a large part of him just couldn't forget the pain he put all of them through, the years of therapy that he had to endure to get those haunting images out of his head. But if there was one thing that he learned, it was that if he wanted a lasting relationship, he would have do the exact opposite of what Stephen's done.

Letting out a breath, he recalled something Clary said earlier about the dress code for tonight. Being the little fireball that she was, she didn't exactly appreciate being told how to dress. But she reassured him that she would play along. Her exact words were: _If the prick wants a show, we'll give him a goddamn show._

Jace had wanted to kiss the hell out of her when she'd called Stephen a prick. He had no idea what she was planning on wearing. She'd said that she wanted it to be a surprise, in turn driving him crazy. He didn't doubt for a minute that she would look amazing in whatever she chose. She always did.

"We're leaving in five minutes," Celine called out from downstairs.

Jace pushed out another frustrated breath as he tried to tie his tie, but he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. Stephen had lent him one of his old, platinum colored suits. It looked amazing on him, but it just wasn't his style. He preferred t-shirts and jeans, not a suit and tie, but like Clary said, if Stephen wanted a show, they would give him one. So, deciding that he would ask his mother to tie it, he draped it around his neck and shoved his hands into his suit pockets as he trailed out of his room.

As soon as he shut the door to his room, he started towards the hall when he heard Clary's door open and close. Raising a brow, he turned back around, seeing a sight that he wanted to permanently engrave into his mind. If she wanted to surprise him, she definitely got the job done. He allowed his eyes to traveled over her, starting from head to toe. Her hair was pinned so all of her curls fell over one shoulder. She wore a black tank top with thin straps that flared out at the waist, accentuating the curves of her hips. And as he allowed his eyes to travel lower, they landed on the black thigh high boots that covered her dark blue jeans. God, he missed those boots.

Jace's gaze rose to hers, seeing that she'd been doing the exact same thing, her eyes traveling over his suit, which he knew fit in all the right places. In a few strides he was right in front of her, looking down into her bright green eyes. He listened out for his parents before he got too close, hearing both of their voices downstairs. That was all he needed to reach out and grab her hips, pulling her closer. He did another quick once-over before he leaned his head against hers.

"Christ, you look stunning," he breathed.

Her eyes traveled down again. "So do you," she said.

Jace chuckled. "I could've told you that."

Clary shoved his shoulder, a small grin slipping onto her face. Her hands fell down to the tie that he'd lazily draped around his neck. She grasped the ends. "What's up with this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I don't exactly know how to—you know—so I was going to ask my mom to do it."

"Your father never taught you?" she asked.

He stared down at his shoes and shook his head. They didn't have that kind of relationship. He knew he was in no place to complain, giving everything that Clary's been through, but a part of him wondered what it would be like to have a father that truly cared.

"Hey," one of Clary's hands left his tie and two of her fingers gently lifted his chin until he was looking at her again. Then she leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "I'm here now, and if Stephen doesn't want to be the father that you deserve than screw him."

Jace grinned. "Thanks, Tiger."

"Don't sweat it." Her hands went back to his tie as she began adjusting it and making loops. Jace payed close attention so he would be able to do it some time in the future, although he did take some sort of pleasure in watching her do it. Was there anything she couldn't do?

Once she finished knotting the tie, she smoothed it down and buttoned up the single button on his suit. She smiled, checking out her work. She'd tied the tie just right—not too loose and not too tight.

Jace grabbed her hand. "You ready?"

She nodded, but something about her just seemed off. He didn't know what it was, but he knew she wasn't one-hundred percent. Furrowing his brows, he stopped them in the hall and turned to her, lifting his free hand to her face. Now he saw it, the small crease of worry near her brow. She was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smoothing his thumb across her soft cheek.

Clary diverted her gaze for a fraction of a second. Jace listened in as his parents began making their way to the front door, but he didn't turn away from her. She sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her. He met her lips with his own, giving her a chaste kiss. Her hands slid into his hair, her lips still pressed against his.

"Later," she whispered.

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Cross my heart."

Seeing that she was okay, he let go of her hand before his father saw and took a step back. "Alright, let's go."

.o.O.o.

When they entered the art gallery, Jace was hit with the smell of paint and strawberries, then he realized that the strawberry smell was coming from Clary, which made it incredibly hard to put a wider distance between them for the sake of his father's watchful eyes. Something about the way he watched them made Jace think that he suspected that something was going on, and he didn't want to confirm his suspicions by getting too close to her. He really hoped that his mother would distract Stephen for most of the night because he couldn't take hours of not watching her to make sure that she was okay. He knew that she promised that they would talk later, but he couldn't help but worry about her.

The art gallery was huge, almost as if it were a mini museum. He dared a glance over a Clary, seeing the look of utter astonishment on her face. Her eyes darted across the signs labeling different types of art, seemingly conflicted over which one to choose. As if she wished she could see them all. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. She wasn't kidding when she said that this was one of her favorite places on earth.

After they got through admissions, Celine turned to Stephen and grabbed his hand. She looked almost as excited as Clary. "Let's go to the Ancient Greece Exhibit, it's my favorite."

Stephen shrugged. "Lead the way." He turned to Clary and Jace, giving them a slight nod, and as they walked away, Celine turned her head enough to wink at them before they disappeared inside of the exhibit. _God bless that woman_. Jace let out a relieved breath, tucking his hands into his pockets, still not sure if Clary wanted to act as if they were a couple. But to his surprise, she slipped her arm through his, holding tightly onto his bicep. He looked around to see envious looks on both guys and girls' faces as they passed the admission's booth. One guy even turned away from his date to openly gawk at Clary as they passed, causing Jace to lift his hand and snap in his face, pulling his attention away from her and onto him.

"Hey." He pointed at him, giving him a deathly glare. "Eyes up here, asshat," he warned.

At the sight of Jace, the guy's date perked up, her gaze shooting to his firm fitting suit then his eyes. Her hand went to her hair and she bit her lip, twirling a dark brown lock of hair between her fingers. He just rolled his eyes and pulled Clary away from them before she got her hands on the girl. He could tell by the way her grip on his arm tightened that she noticed that the girl's looks were for him. Of course they both knew that they only had eyes for each other, but getting jealous and protective was just a part of being in love. Because Jace definitely didn't like the fact that guys were currently undressing her with their eyes.

"Sometimes I wish that we weren't so damn attractive." He leaned over to place a kiss to the top of her head. "Because I'm seriously thinking about kicking a few guys' asses for staring at you like you're a piece of meat."

"And I'm seriously going to rip out a few girls' tongues if they don't put them back in their mouths. Like—I get that you're hot, but they're trying way too hard."

Jace looked down at her. "Did you just call me hot, Tiger?"

Clary blushed, seeing her slip-up. "Shut up."

He chuckled as she tugged him over to the Modern Art Exhibit. Their previous conversation was forgotten as soon as they stepped foot inside. There was a small hallway that led to the exhibit, but as they caught sight of the artwork on display, they fell silent. Even he was amazed, and that said something. There were so many colors that Jace found himself getting lost in it all. A wide smile spread across Clary's face, like a child in Wonderland. She let go of his hand, trailing quickly over to the paintings, leaving him to trail in behind. There weren't many people around, probably because it was a late Sunday night and people had work and school in the morning, but a large part of him liked that they were practically alone.

Some paintings were abstract, some realistic, but Clary seemed drawn to them all. Her eyes traveled over the canvases and Jace paid close attention as she explained the pieces that sparked her interest. He had no idea what kind of art-lingo she was speaking, but he didn't care because it made her happy. To be honest, he wasn't even looking at the art. He was looking at her. Watching her facial expressions as she assessed painting after painting, the way her eyes lit up as she explained the techniques that the artist used, even the kind of paint they'd used. He didn't know for the life of him how she knew all of that, but he didn't dare question it or ruin her excitement.

She must have noticed after a while that he wasn't paying attention to the paintings because she turned around to look at him, her arms crossed. "Everything here is breathtakingly beautiful and you're not even looking."

He took a step towards her and took one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips. "Trust me when I say I'm looking at the most breathtakingly beautiful piece of art in here."

Her eyes scanned his. "Be serious."

Jace didn't back down from her stare. "I am." He placed a soft kiss against her knuckles. "I'm serious when I say that in a room full of art, I'd still stare at you."

Clary glanced down before meeting his gaze again, her eyes filled with adoration. "Sometimes I forget how sweet you are."

He cupped her cheek, causing her to lean into him. "That's why I'm here to remind you."

She gave him a shy smile. "Will you please look at _some_ of the pieces?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Grinning, Clary laced her fingers through his and turned toward another row of paintings. Like the others, they were full of color, but these were a lot more realistic. It was as if they were photographed, but as he examined further, he could see the individual stokes that only a paintbrush could make. It must have taken months to complete some of them, maybe even years. But they all had one thing in common; they were freaking awesome. There was one of a little boy playing with toy cars, his parents arguing in the background. Another was one of a girl inside of a small, wooden canoe in the middle of a lake. There was also one of a warrior angel holding a sword, prepared to fight. Clary explained each of them as they walked down the row, seemingly familiar with them all. Jace kept his arms wrapped around her waist as he stood behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

He watched, amazed, as she pointed out the hidden meaning behind each of the paintings. She explained how certain things were symbols to create a story behind the image. That a painting was never just a painting. Just like authors write books to tell a story, artists use images such as these to tell theirs. It made him develop a newfound respect for artists in general, especially for the one in his arms. He leaned down to press his lips briefly against her bare shoulder, showing her that he was listening to every word. That he hadn't zoned out or anything. He loved listening to her talk about something that she loved, something that truly excited her.

As they reached the end of that particular row of paintings, both of their eyes fell on the last one. This one had the most detail that Jace had seen so far. It was a close up of the top of the Empire State Building. It was during sunset, an array of pink, purples, blues, and oranges mixed together in the sky. The city lights seemed to go on for miles, tons of detail put into the surrounding buildings.

And as Jace looked closer, he could see two people at the base of the spiked peak at the top of the building, a dangerous place to be. But they seemed to be using each other as a source of balance. The man held the woman's face in his hands as he kissed her. You couldn't see their faces, but the woman had long, dark red hair and the man had white blonde hair. Something about it seemed so familiar that he found himself at a loss for words. He waited for Clary to start explaining the image, but she seemed to be just as lost as he was.

"Have you seen this before?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think so . . ."

He furrowed his brows. "What's it called?"

She glanced down at the plaque beside it. "It's called 'A Night to Remember' by—" she gasped, her hand going over her mouth to keep herself quiet. Jace felt his concern spring out of control as she quietly mumbled to herself.

Jace unwrapped his arms from around her waist and quickly turned her toward him so that she was no longer staring at the painting. "Clary?" He glanced at the painting again, not knowing what made her so upset. "What is it?"

Her eyes rimmed with tears and she backed away from him. "I'm sorry—I just—I can't do this." She wrapped her arms around herself and Jace tried to take a step forward, but she held one of her arms out. "Don't," she whispered. "Please don't." And before he could do anything else, she disappeared down the hall, letting out a quiet whimper as she did. Jace stood there in shock, a heavy weight pressing down on his heart at the loss of her. He knew that he had to go after her, but he needed to know what caused such a reaction from her. Turning back to the plaque, he looked down at the artist and let out a shocked sound of his own at the name.

 _Jocelyn Fairchild_.

Clary's mother.

Knowing now what made her so upset, he knew for sure that she couldn't be alone. He needed to find out where she went. But before he could do anything, both of his parents came trailing into the exhibit, questioning looks on their faces.

"Have you guys seen Clary?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yes," his mother said, looking a little heartbroken herself. "She ran past us a second ago and went out the front doors. She seemed really upset."

"What happened?" Stephen asked, looking as confused as ever.

Jace ignored them as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressing the speed dial in order to reach her. He stood there, his heart beating furiously against his chest as the phone rang, and rang, and rang. But just as he was about to hang up and try again, she answered.

"Jace . . ." She seemed so far away—more distant than he'd ever heard her.

Jace let out a sigh of relief that she answered. "God, baby. You're scaring the hell out of me right now." He knew that this was his first time calling her something like that, but he didn't think that this was the time for her usual nickname or anything else.

A moment of silence passed before she spoke again, her voice choking up as she did. "I'm sorry for running away like that, but I think that I should do this alone. You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"You and me both know that being alone won't help in any way. Let me be there for you." He closed his eyes and raked a hand through his hair, his voice desperate. "Please."

She sniffed. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. Then she hung up before he could plead with her any more.

He wanted to hurl his phone at the wall, but he tucked it back into his pocket instead, trying to calm himself so he could make a rational decision.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Jace turned to Stephen, seeing that he and Celine were a lot closer than he'd originally thought. He didn't doubt for one second that they heard the conversation and even if he didn't say her name, they could've guessed who it was from everything that happened. Celine seemed to want to know if she was okay, but Stephen just looked pissed off. It was obvious that what he felt for Clary was much stronger than he probably thought. Hell, he didn't know anything before this, but at the moment Jace didn't care that his father knew now, his main focus was getting to Clary before she did something reckless.

He turned to his mother. "She's not okay, Mom. I have to find her."

She nodded in understanding. "We'll be fine, go ahead."

Jace started towards the hall when Stephen blocked his way, looking just as angry as he did a minute ago if not more. "Are you two in a _relationship_?"

"Yes, they are, Stephen," Celine said, trying to calm him.

"No they aren't," he snapped. "This is to end now. She is to leave my house immediately."

Jace didn't know what came over him, but he met his father's angry gaze with his own, standing his ground. "She's not going anywhere. As far as I'm concerned, Mom's name is on the deed, so if you have a problem with us being together, then _you_ get out of _our_ house." He balled his hands into fists. "So unless you plan on physically holding me back, get the hell out of my way."

He glanced away, refusing to back down completely. "We'll talk about this later." Then he stood off to the side, shrugging off Celine's hands as she tried her best to comfort him.

Meeting his mother's gaze, Jace told her that he would be driving him and Clary home when he found her and that they could either stay or leave. With that, he was off, running in the direction that Clary went. When he didn't spot her anywhere in the parking lot, he stopped, unbuttoning his suit so he could breathe. He had to be smart. Where would she go if she wanted to get away? He stood there for a moment, running different scenarios through his head, and then it clicked.

Clary was an Agent, but she had the mind of an artist. She would go somewhere with a scene, not huddled up in some dark corner. She would go somewhere where she could see the stars, the beauty of the nature around her. He thought about the one place close to the art gallery that had all of those things. He cursed under his breath when he figured it out. There was a pond not too far from there, maybe a thee or four minute walk, but he wouldn't be walking. Clary may have though that she had to do this alone, but he wasn't letting her. She needed him. Even when she was being stubborn, even when she was pushing him a way, she needed him.

After running for a good two minutes, he slowed down as he approached the pond. The sound of crickets and wafting water sounded over his shallow breaths. But he didn't have time to stop and catch his breath because the next sound put him on high alert. He looked around until he saw Clary's fiery hair. She was sitting on one of the benches lining the large pond. Her face was in her hands as her body rocked with silent sobs. He hated seeing her in pain, but it made him feel even worse knowing that she wanted to do this alone.

He approached quietly, not wanting to scare her. He felt his heart beating faster and faster as he got closer. He could tell the exact moment that she noticed that he was there because she sat up, not looking at him. But when he got close enough to touch her, she shot up off of the bench to get away from him, but she still refused to meet his worried gaze.

Jace sighed. "Clary—"

"Don't, Jace." Her voice was firm, but she still sounded upset. "I told you before that I wanted to be alone."

"That's not what you want," he said. "I know you, Clary."

She let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, do you now?" She turned to him, but it was too dark for him to see her face. "Well, I don't think you do, because if you did, you would know that running after me like this wasn't a good idea."

He took a step towards her and she took one back. "I know that you're afraid right now."

Clary scoffed. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that me seeing you this upset will change the way I feel about you." He took another step forward, but this time she stayed put. "You're trying to push me away by being harsh, but I know deep down that you don't mean a single word. Nothing you say will make me walk away, because I know you need me right now."

She shook her head. "You don't understand . . ."

He kept walking until he was a good one or two feet away. "Then make me understand."

"You don't get it okay!" She angrily wiped her wet cheeks. "You don't know what it's like to have your family ripped away from you. You don't know what it's like to be haunted by a single event for years. To wake up in cold sweats because you can't get the image of your parents lying lifelessly on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding them. To be filled with so much anger and rage that you push away the people that care about you most. My life has been a living _hell_ , Jace. You'll never understand how much I suffered because you've barely left that goddamn perfect little bubble of yours!"

Jace listened as she said every word, feeling like each one was a punch in the gut. He knew that she was still trying to push him away, to get him to leave, but he had to tell himself that no matter what, he had to stay there. His life had been anything but perfect, but this moment wasn't about him, this was about getting her out of the rabbit hole she was in. When she ended her tirade, she sucked in a sharp breath as if registering everything she said. Her hand went to cover her mouth like she wanted to take the words back, but she couldn't. The damage was done. And as much as he was hurting right now, he wasn't turning away. He wasn't backing down.

After a moment, Clary dropped her hand, her lip trembling slightly. Jace never took his eyes off of her. A couple more seconds passed when her resolve finally cracked. She released a choked sob and quickly ran towards him. He met her half way, wrapping his arms tightly around her just as she began to break down again. Her arms went around his neck, holding him tighter than ever. "I'm sorry," she said, repeating it over and over.

He shook his head. "Don't be."

She continued to cry into his suit jacket, clinging to him in every way possible. He held onto her, tightening his grip when she did. He kissed the top of her head every chance that he got. After a while, her sobs subsided and she loosened her grip. She felt like putty in his arms and not in a good way. It was obvious that she was struggling to support herself, even if she didn't want to admit it. All of the yelling and the crying, it must have taken a lot out of her.

Bending slightly at the knees, he snaked his arms around her back and thighs, lifting her up into his arms before she dropped to the ground. Her arms stayed around his neck as he looked around for a seat. He found the bench that she was sitting at earlier and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She buried her head to his neck and he winced at how cold her nose was. Furrowing his brows, he lifted his hands to her arms, feeling how cold they were also.

"Christ, Clary." He was already tugging off his suit jacket. "You're freezing," he said, wrapping the jacket around her, hoping that it was enough. If it wasn't, he could always carry her to his car, but at part of him knew that she wouldn't let him carry her that far. After another moment of him silently worrying about her, she removed her face from the crook of his neck and turned his head until their gazes met. Her eyes were a little red, her cheeks still wet with tears.

Jace lifted his hand to wipe away any wetness on her face. "What happened back there?" he whispered. "I mean, I know about the painting, but that can't be all of it."

Clary shook her head. "It's not," she whispered, wrapping his jacket tighter around herself. "I've been bottling all of this stuff up for a while now and I guess seeing that painting just pushed me over the edge. I wasn't expecting it." She leaned her forehead against his. "I don't know what came over me. I'll probably never forgive myself for yelling at you like that, but I'm glad you stayed. God knows I would've driven myself insane if I stayed out here all night."

"I'll always be there for you." He searched her eyes with his own. "And don't worry about the yelling. I can handle it. Besides," he brushed his thumb across her cheek, "I know how you feel about me, even when you say otherwise."

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not even a little. I'm just glad that you're here and not terrorizing a small town."

She cracked a smile and rested her head back on his shoulder. "I'm glad I'm here, too." She stayed quiet for a moment and he could tell that the gears were working in her head. "Uh, back there, when we were on the phone, you called me . . ."

Jace grinned. "Baby?" She nodded and he felt her face heat. Chuckling softly, he wrapped his arms back around her waist. "Too much?" he asked.

"No." She fumbled with her fingers. "I—uh—I liked it, actually."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Note taken." He definitely wouldn't have a problem with calling her that every once in a while if she liked it.

"Just in case it wasn't obvious," she lifted one of her hands and laced it through his, "I was really enjoying hanging out with you before I started freaking out."

"Me too." Jace looked out at the pond for a moment, seeing the moonlight reflected in the water. "It kind of gets me wondering where I'm going to take you for our first date," he said.

"You don't have to take me out, you know." Clary traced a small pattern on his hand. "I don't need to be wined and dined, I just need you."

"I know I don't have to." He shrugged. "But I want to. You've unleashed the gentleman in me and it's becoming harder and harder to put back in." He kissed her cheek again. "That's why if you don't want to talk about what happened tonight, or what's been bothering you all week, I'll be okay with waiting until you are." He waited for her nod of understanding, but a determined look crossed her face and she lifted her head, catching his gaze.

"No," she said. "No more secrets. I've been trying to let you in for months, but I think it's time that I stop walking on eggshells and tell you everything. I want it all out on the table. No regrets, no worries. It's just us."

"Just us," he repeated.

Clary bit her lip and let out a breath. When her eyes lifted his again, she grabbed his hand and held it close and tight. "Jace?"

He knew exactly where this was heading, but that didn't stop him from becoming nervous. "Yeah?"

She squeezed tighter. "I think it's time that you know what happened to my parents that night."

He didn't hesitate for a single second.

"Okay."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Are you guys excited for the next chapter? I totally am. I know most of you have been wanting to know what happened to Clary's parents since the story began and now you finally will! Hopefully Jace will be able to handle it. He may even tell Clary his own story. We'll see . . . Anyway, while you die from anticipation, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What is your favorite movie? Mine would have to be _Inception_ , that movie is bloody amazing!**


	24. Revelations

**Hello, my lovelies. I am currently bouncing on the balls of my feet because I literally cannot wait for you guys to read this chapter. I actually teared up while writing it. I don't know what that means for you guys, but yeah . . . stuff happens. So, all I can say now is brace yourselves because here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

 **And thanks to my beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been edited for your lovely eyes.**

 **P.S. I'm sorry to the reviewer that didn't like how emotional Clary got last chapter and prefers the emotionless girl that she was in the first few chapters, but sometimes people change. This character has grown a lot since the story began. She's not the same person anymore. Yeah, it's been years since her parents died, but people handle loss in different ways. In my opinion, she's still just as badass. She's just going through something right now.**

 ****Warning: This chapter has steam ;)****

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Not About Angels by Birdy (Flashback)_

 _**Heal by Tom Odell (Scene 2)_

 _**Borders by M.I.A (Scene 3)_

 _**War of Hears by Ruelle (Scene 4)_

* * *

 _"Mom!" Clary held her sketchbook tightly against her chest as she bounded down the stairs, her mind filled with excitement. Once she reached the bottom step, she jumped and ran quickly towards the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner. The older woman turned just as she smacked into her and wrapped her small arms around her waist._

 _Jocelyn laughed at her daughter's excitement. "What is it, darling?"_

 _"I've got it down," she said, her voice still having a slight English accent from the year long trip they'd spent in England, visiting some of Valentine's old friends. "I can draw profiles now!" She held up her sketchbook, allowing her mother to see._

 _Jocelyn took it and flipped through the pages, seemingly impressed by her work. "This is amazing, Clary." She closed the book and handed it back. "I knew you would be a great artist from the minute you held your first pencil."_

 _Clary held the sketchbook again, looking around. "Where's dad? I want to show him, too."_

 _"Show me what?" a deep voice asked from behind her. A wide smile spread across her face and she turned, running towards her father. He'd dropped down so they were at the same height, allowing her to jump into his waiting arms. Once he pulled away, he grabbed one of her fiery curls. "How's my little princess?"_

 _Clary rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm almost ten years old—double digits. I'm way too old for you to be calling me your little princess."_

 _His nose crinkled. "You'll always be my little princess. It's bad enough that Jonathan is a teenager now, I don't need you growing up too."_

 _"I stopped being a child the second I learned how to kill a man twice my size, Dad," she said, punching his chest._

 _He laughed. "No, I'm sure you'll stop being a child once you get your—"_

 _"Val!" Jocelyn hissed, but her eyes were filled with amusement._

 _"What?" he asked. "She already knows about it."_

 _Clary furrowed her brows. "Are you two talking about shagging?"_

 _Both of her parents' eyes widened as they looked at each other. Her mother trailed over to them, her arms crossed over her chest. She was still holding back a grin. "And just where, young lady, did you hear about that?"_

 _She giggled. "Some wankers back in England."_

 _Valentine stood, lifting Clary up onto the counter. He turned to Jocelyn. "I told you not to let her hang out with Jonathan's friends during that trip." He reached out to his wife, slipping one of his arms around her waist. "You should hear the filthy mouths on some of those brits."_

 _"No," her mother leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm pretty sure she gets that filthy mouth bit from you."_

 _"As long as she keeps that mouth to herself and not on some wanker that's only looking for a shag, I'll sleep in peace," he said._

 _Jocelyn shook her head at him. "She's going to start dating eventually." She smoothed her hand over his cheek. "She may even fall in love someday. Might as well get that through your head now, Val."_

 _Clary had always noticed how weak Jocelyn made Valentine. How a single touch could break down his tough demeanor. Even at that age, Clary wondered if she would ever be able to tame someone like that. If someone would ever look at her like she held the world in her hands. But she doubted that she'd ever get as lucky as her parents had. Right now, she just had to focus on training and enjoying her life as it was now._

 _"Well he'd better be bloody well special if he wants to date my little girl." He turned to his daughter. "You make sure of that, yeah?"_

 _Clary rolled her eyes in amusement. "Sure, Dad."_

 _"So," he said, their previous conversation forgotten about. "What is it that you wanted to show me?"_

 _The little redhead bounced on the counter, pushing her sketchbook into her father's waiting hands. He glanced at Jocelyn for a moment and she gave him a nod, a large grin slipping onto her face. Her father flipped through the pages, a look of amazement crossing his features._

 _"You drew these?" he asked._

 _She nodded. "All by myself." Then she paused. "Well, mom taught me how to enhance certain features to make them look more real, but other than that, it was all me."_

 _"Wow," he continued to look through the book. "With skills like this, baby girl, you might just graduate at the top of your class."_

 _Clary beamed at the compliment and lifted her small fist, bumping it with his. "That would be awesome."_

 _Valentine shut the book and tossed it to his daughter, grinning when she caught it easily out of the air, her gaze never leaving his. "Yeah," he chuckled. "You'll be great, alright. You're strong, but you've got a heart the size of Texas. As long as you follow it, you'll achieve anything you put your mind to."_

 _"That's right." Jocelyn stood forward, tucking one of Clary's curls behind her ear. "And just like we always tell you and Jonathan, as long as you're happy, we're happy. We know what the Agency tells you kids, but all we want you to do is follow your heart, even if they tell you otherwise."_

 _"Follow my heart?" She snorted. "Are you guys taking the piss?"_

 _"No." Valentine chuckled. "The Agency is known for sucking the personality out of people, but we don't want you or Jonathan to let that happen," he said. "So don't you dare let them extinguish that fire you've got, princess."_

 _She nodded. "I won't."_

 _"Good girl." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, where's that brother of yours?"_

 _"He's at the Academy with some friends," Clary said. "He'll be back later tonight."_

 _"He's been training a lot lately," Valentine muttered offhandedly._

 _Jocelyn put her hand on his shoulder. "He wants to make you proud."_

 _"I tell him I'm proud of him every day."_

 _"I know," Clary's mother replied. "But you know him. He wants to prove that he can offer protection, especially for his little sister."_

 _"Don't worry, guys." She looked at the both of them. "I'll knock some sense into him when he gets home."_

 _Valentine ruffled her hair. "I know you will." He stepped back, sniffing the air. "Mmm. Smells good."_

 _Clary turned to her mother. "Yeah, Mom. What's for dinn—"_

 _A loud crash sounded behind her and she immediately turned, seeing that someone had thrown a device through the kitchen window. She didn't have time to say a word before the device made a compressing sound, an unknown vapor spilling out from the ends. She gasped, jumping onto her feet. Jocelyn quickly turned off the stove and turned to Valentine, her eyes widening with fear. Clary had never seen her mother so scared._

 _"It's them," she said. "They found me."_

 _"Damn it!" Valentine punched the fridge, creating a large dent. Then he turned to look down at Clary as the vapor started to rise. "We have to get her to safety," he said. Then he snatched her up off of the floor, yanking her shirt over her face to keep her from breathing in whatever the vapor was. With his free hand, he grabbed Jocelyn's hand just as another device crashed through the window. There were footsteps all over and Clary knew that someone would be coming soon._

 _The three of them burst through the basement door, closing and locking it behind them. With her still in her father's arms, she pulled down her shirt and looked over at her mother._

 _"Mom?" Her eyes were beginning to water. "What's happening?"_

 _"Not now, Clarissa," she said, firmly. Clary knew that she wasn't trying to be mean. That she was only speaking out of fear._

 _Once they reached the bookcase in the corner, Jocelyn quickly pulled back two specific books, forcing the entire thing to the side. The floor inside was covered in blankets and sheets and an entire wall was covered in weapons. Valentine gently set her down on the blankets and bounded over to the wall, picking out multiple weapons. While he busied himself, Jocelyn ran over to her, tears in her eyes as she grabbed her shoulders._

 _"Mom," Clary whispered. "I'm scared."_

 _"I know, sweetie." She brushed her hair to the side. "But those people out there aren't good. They're here to hurt us, but I'm not going to let them hurt you, okay?"_

 _Clary stared at her. "But I can help, I've been training and—"_

 _"No." Jocelyn shook her head furiously. "I don't want you out there. Those men are not just common thieves, they're assassins, but not good ones like me."_

 _"But—"_

 _"No, Clarissa!" Her mother whisper-shouted. "You are not to leave this room." Her livid emeralds met her own and she lowered her voice, a tear slipping over her cheek. "Promise me that you will not leave this room, no matter what happens."_

 _Clary let out a choked sob, but she answered. "Cross my heart."_

 _"Good girl. Now give mommy a hug."_

 _Nodding, she wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck, squeezing her tight. "I love you, Mom," she whispered._

 _"I love you too, sweetie." Then she looked up at Clary's father. "Val? How are we looking?"_

 _He turned back to them, tossing Jocelyn a gun. "They'll be here in under three minutes once they realize where we are and break down that door."_

 _Clary stood, going over to her father. "I love you, Daddy."_

 _"I love you too, princess." He crouched down until he was at her height. "Can you do me a favor?"_

 _She nodded. "Anything."_

 _He pointed to the small hole in the bookcase that would allow her to see. "I need you to use those sketching skills of yours and draw as many faces as you can memorize." He looked around again, making sure that they still had time. "And do you remember that motorcycle daddy taught you how to ride?"_

 _She wiped another tear. "Yes, I remember."_

 _"I want you to ride it over to Luke's," he said. "Don't look back, don't make any stops. I want you to go straight there."_

 _"What about Jon?" Clary whispered._

 _"Luke will know what to do," was all he said. Then he looked her in the eyes, his gaze softening. "No matter what happens, I need you to stay focused, okay? Remember that your mother and I love you. You're so strong, princess, I know you can do this."_

 _She gave him a small smile, even though she felt like her world was crashing down. "Okay, daddy."_

 _He leaned forward and kissed her head. The sound of the basement door bursting open pulled them back into attention. He gripped Clary's shoulders. "Remember the plan." He handed her a gun. "Hold onto this and use it only if you need to."_

 _"It's time, Val," Jocelyn called out, her gun already locked and loaded._

 _Valentine nodded, turning to hug his daughter one last time. "Time to make us proud, princess."_

 _Clary nodded, watching as her parents exchanged a look. They both gave each other a nod and Valentine rose to his feet, his demeanor changing to that of a warrior. Before they left the hidden space, Jocelyn turned back and used her fingers to cross her heart. Clary mirrored her, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Her parents grasped hands, showing that they'd never leave the other's side. With one last glance in their daughter's direction, they stepped out, the bookcase sliding closed behind them._

 _Once it closed, Clary immediately scrambled over to the hole, peering out as her parents advanced forward. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, but she did as she was told. Using shaking hands, she flipped to a blank page on her sketchbook and held her pencil tightly in her grasp, ready to use. If she couldn't help out there, the least that she could do was help in there._

 _Only a few more seconds passed before she heard it. The sound of heavy footsteps bounding down the stairs. Her breathing became even more shallow as the first face came into view. She immediately got working, sketching the man's crooked nose, his sharp jaw and shaved head. She only stopped when she heard the man chuckle._

 _"You've been a hard one to find, Jocey," he sneered. "Boss has been looking for you ever since you went over to the good side."_

 _"Screw you, Andrew," her mother spat, her voice filled with fire. Clary quickly wrote the name down next to the sketch._

 _"You better watch that mouth of yours, Jocey. I don't think my buddies will take light of it like I do." Then he turned. "They're down here, guys!" he called up the stairs._

 _Then, one by one, man after man filed into the room. Clary got to sketching before any of them could leave. It must have been at least six or seven men. She held her breath as she watched her parents assess them all. It was clear that they were outnumbered, but they weren't going to give up, they never did. They might have been retired, but that didn't mean that they weren't a threat. Surely blood would be drawn tonight. Clary could only hope that it wasn't her parents'._

 _"How did you find me?" her mother asked._

 _"Like I'd tell you the details." The ring leader stood tall, waving his weapon around without a care in the world. "Just know that it wasn't easy. So neither will your death."_

 _Clary held back a whimper at the possibilities, her body on autopilot as she continued to sketch._

 _Valentine took a small step in front of Jocelyn. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me first." He looked around. "Just know that either way, most—if not all—of you are going to die tonight."_

 _Andrew still refused to back down. "That's a hefty bet you're placing. Hope you can follow through."_

 _"Oh, I certainly will." He boldly cocked his gun. "If I'm dying tonight, I'm taking at least one of you sons of bitches down with me."_

 _Then, out of nowhere, one of the men charged forward towards Clary's dad, but before he could get to him, Jocelyn shot him in the head. After that, utter chaos broke loose. There were sounds of limbs crashing against limbs, guns being shot off, howls of pain. Clary wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She kept her eyes on her parents, seeing that they were still fighting. Her father had gotten shot in the arm, but it'd hardly stopped him. She was able to count three dead bodies, and she quickly put an X next to their sketched faces._

 _When she looked up again, she saw her mother on the ground. Both she and the man had dropped their weapons and were using hand to hand combat to fight each other off. When the man was able to get a right cross in, Clary's father swooped in to help, making the clear mistake of turning his back on the enemy. But he didn't seem to care. His wife needed him and his love for her overrode anything else. Raising his gun, he shot the man in the back of the head, getting him off of her._

 _Jocelyn let out a scream as a gun was lifted and aimed right behind him. Clary could only watch in horror as her mother bravely shoved him out of the way, taking the bullet in her chest instead. She flinched at the sight, knowing that her mother had gotten shot in the heart. Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth to hold in her scream. She watched as her mother slumped over, her chest unmoving. Blood poured from her wound, covering the floor below._

 _She didn't get up._

 _Valentine let out a furious growl and turned, shooting the man that shot her. He kept going, shooting the man's chest again and again and again, his howl of pure agony never diminishing. When the man was dead, he turned to the remaining three, already losing blood from the wound on his upper arm. But still, he stood tall. He wasn't afraid to die, Clary knew that, but she couldn't hold back the sob as the remaining three men shot him all at once, all three bullets hitting him in the stomach. He dropped to his knees, his gun clamoring to the ground. Then, with one last shot from Andrew, he fell to the ground, his body unmoving. But before he truly gave into death, his gaze focused on the bookcase where Clary hid. He mouthed the words "I love you" before closing his eyes, his last breath leaving him in a gush._

 _Clary sat there in a daze as she watched Andrew and the remaining two men scramble away as sirens sounded outside. Someone must have heard the noise and called it in, but it was too late, her parents were . . . gone. She'd never be able to see their smile ever again, hear their laugh ever again, feel their comforting touch . . . ever again. There would be no more afternoon training sessions with her dad. No more painting lessons with her mom. She and Jon would be on their own, having to live on without their parents' constant displays of love and care because, as of tonight, they only had each other._

 _Clary couldn't move. She couldn't think. And for a moment, she didn't know what to do, she'd even forgotten the plan. Then, slowly, she glanced down at her sketchbook, the pages wet with her tears. She stared at the faces that she'd sketched, and it all came flooding back._

 _Luke._

 _She was supposed to be going to Luke's. With shaky legs, she stood once she was sure that the men were gone. She tucked the gun that her father had given her into her jeans. Then she typed in the code, forcing the bookcase to slide aside, revealing the haunting scene. Even though she knew that she shouldn't have, she forced her feet to move in the direction of her parents. The room was eerily quiet. As she walked, she made sure to avoid puddles of blood until she reached her father. She knelt down, looking at his face, her eyes filling with tears yet again as she leaned in to kiss his forehead, just as he had to her every night since she'd been born._

 _"Rest in peace, Daddy."_

 _With that, she walked over to her mother and did the same, reaching out a shaky hand to close her eyes. She'd made the ultimate sacrifice for the man she loved. Clary couldn't have thought of a better way to die if she had to. Letting out one last uneven breath, she stood tall and wiped the tears from her face. Telling her parents that she loved them one last time, she bounded the stairs and ran into the hidden garage just as the police burst through the doors._

 _And as she drove away, her sketchbook burning a hole in her seat, she swore that she would spend the rest of her life hunting down the men that survived this night. She would do it for her parents. For Jon. And most importantly for herself. Because tonight wasn't just the night of her parents' death. Tonight was the night that she lost her innocence. Lost her purpose for being happy._

 _Something that would take years to rebuild._

.o.O.o.

By the time Clary was done telling Jace the story, her eyes were dry, her hands were steady. Recalling the events of that night didn't gain the reaction that she'd expected from herself. She had actually stayed strong. She'd remembered trying to relay what happened to Jon, but she'd barely been able to get the words out, but somehow, being with Jace wasn't anything like that. Unlike Jon, he'd held her through it, tightening his grip when she got a little choked up. But after she got into the grove of it, she didn't stop. It was almost as if he were giving her his strength. As if a part of him knew what she was going through, knew what she needed.

And when she looked up at him, his eyes weren't full of pity like she'd expected. They were full of understanding . . . pride even. He was proud of her?

Clary's breath caught at the expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

He looked at her in pure wonder. "Because you are the strongest, most amazing person I have ever met in my life." He cupped her face in his hands. "I mean that, Clary."

She looked up at him, seeing the change in his eyes. He'd never looked at her that way before. She reached up to grab his wrists. "You're looking at me that way," she whispered.

He furrowed his brows. "What way?"

And for the first time ever, Clary actually smiled after telling that story. "Like my dad looked at my mom," she said. "Like I mean . . . everything to you."

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "That's because you do."

One of her hands slid to his face, mirroring the hold he had on her. "You know, my dad told me that night that if I found a guy that I liked, to make sure that he was special before I gave him my heart." She looked between his eyes. "I'm so glad I did that, Jace."

A smile hinted at the corner of his mouth. "So, you think he would've approved?"

"Not a first. As far as he was concerned, no one was good enough for his little princess." She swiped her thumb along his angled jaw. "But he would've came around eventually. Kind of like Jon did."

"He was right about that." He leaned back to look her in the eyes. "I'm still trying to convince myself that I deserve you, but deep down I know that I don't."

"I think otherwise." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're the first person to truly make me happy after what happened that night."

"What about Jon?" he asked.

"He helped me in more ways than I could ever admit, but I wasn't exactly happy. I was just . . . living," she said. "You changed things because you didn't look at me like the rest of them did. You didn't look at me like you felt sorry for me. You didn't tiptoe around me, afraid that if you said something wrong I would fall into a hole of despair." She smiled up at him. "You have no idea how much you being an asshole helped me these past six months. I needed someone to bring out that fire in me. Because when I was with you, I wasn't just the girl who lost her parents. I was just . . . me. And I thought for sure that things would change when you found out what happened, but I see it now." She nuzzled her head against his. "You don't feel sorry for me," she whispered. "You're proud of me."

"I am." He leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose. "I hate that you had to go through that and if I had one wish, I would go back and make sure that that night never happened. But I know you're not looking for pity. You just need someone to listen and understand. That's what I'm here for."

"I'm glad you stayed." She rested her head on his shoulder, pulling his jacket tighter around herself. "This is the first time I've told that story without balling my eyes out afterwards. I think I'm finally at the point where I can accept what happened. I mean, I thought I'd feel closure when I went after the men that got away that night, but I didn't."

That seemed to really pull his attention. "Wait, you went after them?"

She nodded. "It took Jon and I months to find out where they were hiding out, but when we did, I was the one who took them out."

"You did it alone?"

"Kind of. Jon stood watch, but he knew that I wanted to get it done on my own. He would only intervene if I needed help, but I didn't." Her eyes closed for a moment. "My father had told me to draw their faces that night, but there was no need. Those faces haunted my dreams for months. And when it came time to get justice for my parents, I didn't hesitate." She let out a breath. "Those were the first men I killed, and I was only nine years old at the time. I thought that getting revenge would make the pain go away, but it only made it worse."

He sighed. "God, I wish you didn't have to go through that."

She shrugged. "What's done is done."

"Well, if it helps, from what you've told me about your parents," he said. "I think they'd be proud of you."

"You think so?"

"Of course." He grabbed her hand. "Even after all that you've been through, you still found a way to get closure. They wouldn't want you to bottle up all of those emotions. Sometimes you just have to break down and let it all out in order to get past it."

"The anniversary of their death was last week," she said, surprising herself. "I break down every year when the date comes around. I either get angry or extremely upset, it's different every year, and I thought that if I just ignored the date that everything would be fine, but then I saw that painting and all of it came rushing back."

Jace caught her gaze. "Why did you hold it in this time?"

Clary bit her lip. "I didn't want to seem weak."

He smoothed his thumb across her knuckles. "Crying doesn't make you weak, Clary. It makes you human." He kissed her cheek. "And in the future, if you ever need that day to mourn, please don't hold it in. Even if you have to use me as a human punching bag or a human tissue, I won't care. We'll get through it together, okay?"

She nodded, glad that her freak out didn't scare him off. "Okay."

"So." He sighed. "I should probably tell you that my father kind of knows about us now."

Clary's eyes widened and she sprung up. "What do you mean 'he knows?'"

"He overheard our phone conversation and I was too worried about you to think about anything else. My mom is probably trying to explain it to him now, but I promise that I won't let him tell the Agency. I don't care what I have to do, you're not leaving that house."

"You can't stop him from doing something like that," she said, her grip on his hand tightening.

He chuckled. "Just watch me, Tiger. I went through this with my mother and I'll do it all over again with him if that's what it takes."

Clary smiled at his willingness to fight for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And unlike the first time, I'll be right there next to you." She scooted closer to his chest. "But I'd prefer to do it another day, because I'm pretty unstable right now and I'll most likely punch him in the face if I get anywhere near him."

Jace's grin never wavered. "I'd pay actual money to see that." He paused. "But I agree with not doing it tonight. My mother is probably still trying, but mostly failing, to calm him down. But hey, maybe he'll sleep it off and change his mind. We could at least see how that goes."

Clary nodded. "Deal." She dipped her head back, looking up at the stars. "You ready to head home?"

He buried his face into her neck, planting a small kiss there. "Yeah, I'll call my mom and let her know."

She kept her gaze upward as he tilted back, digging his phone out of his pocket. Sighing, she rested her head back on his shoulder as he dialed his mother up. He kept one of his arms wrapped around her waist as he held the phone up against his ear, his chest vibrating with every word he said.

"Yeah, I found her . . . She's fine . . . We're heading home now." He paused again, his jaw clenching. "Damn it, fine . . . See you in a few minutes." Then he hung up, dropping his phone onto the bench.

Clary lifted her head enough to look him in the eyes. "That didn't sound good."

Jace sighed. "She said that my dad is still as pissed off as he was before. He's not calling anyone or anything, but I don't think we're going to be able to put this off until another night," he said. "But if he really wants to do this tonight, I'll go at it with him."

"I'm not leaving you." She lifted her hand to his face, running her fingers along his cheek. "Not this time."

"Are you sure?" he asked, leaning into her touch. "He can be a real asshole when he's angry."

"As opposed to any other time?" She rolled her eyes. "Come on, I can handle him."

"Okay, but I have to warn you, he can get a little . . . handsy at times."

Clary frowned. "You mean he gets physical?"

Jace nodded. "Sometimes. It depends on the situation." He ran a hand through his hair. "He used to grab me all the time when I talked back, but that was before I got a build that matched his own. I still wouldn't put it past him to try it again."

"He's not going to touch you," Clary said firmly. "Or so help me, I will break every bone is his body."

He chuckled softly. "Not necessary, Tiger." Smirking, he slipped his arms under her and stood, placing her feet gently on the ground. Clary adjusted her boots as she stood, feeling his hands slip onto her waist. He pulled her close and leaned down to place his forehead against hers.

"You feeling okay?" he whispered.

"Surprisingly, I am." She gripped his jacket, reveling in the warmth that it provided her.

Seeing that she meant it, Jace smiled and stepped back, grabbing her hand. She laced her fingers through his, allowing him to lead her away from the pond and back onto the parking lot. She didn't realize how far away she'd ran until she turned back, seeing the pond a half a mile away. But even if she had her freak-out moment, they were still able to get past it, probably leaving them stronger than they were before.

Because together, they could get through anything.

.o.O.o.

Jace kept his hand in Clary's the entire way home. Despite not wanting to get into it with his father, he drove fast, his pissed off state getting the best of him. His father had no room to judge his relationship with Clary after what he'd done to his mother. To their family. Stephen had already ruined his life once and he would be damned if he let it happen again. He wasn't joking when he told Clary that she meant everything to him. Because over the past months, that was exactly what she'd become. His everything.

"You okay?" Clary asked, her gaze fixed on the tight grip he had on her hand.

He glanced over at her. "Yeah, why?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you just ran three stop signs and cut off that guy in the Sudan back there."

"I guess I'm just a little in my head." He sighed. "I'll be fine once we get this over with."

"Promise?" she teased.

He chuckled, raising their hands to kiss the back of hers. Sending her a wink, he said, "Cross my heart."

She only rolled her eyes, turning back to look out of the window, a small smile tugging at her lips. But both of their smiles fell as soon as he pulled into the driveway, the weight of what was about to happen pressing down on the both of them. Clary's eyes narrowed on his front door, then without a word, she let go of his hand and threw the door open. He watched as she tossed his father's suit jacket to the ground, her hands clenched at her sides as she marched away. Jace sat there watching her for a moment before he shut the car off and trailed after her.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" He unclipped his sleeves, rolling them up past his elbows.

Clary reached out to grab the doorknob. "Damn right we are." Then she flung it open, revealing his mother and father arguing in the kitchen.

"You can't be mad about something that you don't understand, Stephen!" Celine yelled.

"Just try me," he spat back. "I can't believe you let this go on for God knows how long." He let out a frustrated growl. "I knew we should've sent her back the minute we found out that she was a girl. Agent or not, she's just like any other teenager. Full of hormones."

Not able to stand another second of his ranting, Jace clenched his jaw and advanced into the room. Once he reached them, he softly grabbed his mother's wrist and tugged her behind him, leaving him face to face with Stephen. "Don't pretend like you know her—or me—because you don't," he grit out. "You haven't been a father to me in over seven years. You don't get to just all of a sudden call the shots and be a strict parent like you give a shit."

"Jace—"

"No, Mom," he said, not allowing her to move from behind him. "He needs to hear this." He turned back to Stephen. "You might not know this, but the reason why I never committed—why I never allowed anyone to get close enough to fall for me—was because of you. People used to tell me all the time that I looked and acted just like you, but I didn't take that as a compliment. I didn't want to be like you. So I ended up screwing around, afraid that if I gave my heart to someone they would throw it away or stomp on it just like you did with Mom's. I used to believe that love was destruction, but it isn't. Clary taught me that," he looked over at her, showing her that he meant it. "Love is one of the greatest things that someone could ever experience, and you took it for granted. So don't try to take away my happiness just because you tossed away yours."

Stephen let out a menacing laugh. "You kids think you know what love is? Trust me, all of this fairytale crap will fade away in a few years. You're an idiot if you think this thing with her is going to last. Once this mission—or whatever you want to call it—is over, she'll take her paycheck and leave you behind, guaranteed."

"Stephen!" Celine sounded appalled.

"Shut it, Celine," he snapped.

Jace clenched his fists. "Don't talk to her like that," he warned.

"Are you threatening me?" He laughed again. "I think you're forgetting that I'm still your father, which gives me the right to discipline you if need be. Don't test me, son."

"Go ahead," Jace said. "Show everyone how much of a bastard you really are."

Stephen's eyes darkened with anger and before anyone could convince him otherwise, he raised his hand and swung it forward. Jace expected to feel the sting on the side of his face, but before his father's hand could make contact, a small hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. He looked down to see Clary beside him, her eyes filled with more fire than he'd ever seen. Then, in one swift motion, she grabbed Stephen by the collar and spun him around, slamming him into the nearest wall.

Celine gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, but she didn't move to stop her and neither did he. Jace watched in awe as Clary held his father against the wall, a shocked look on his face. He knew that he should've been angry, considering that his father had been really close to hitting him, but he was way too turned on by the image of his girl sticking up for him like this.

"Get your hands off me," Stephen grunted, struggling against her hold.

"Not a chance, asshole." She tightened her grip. "If you think for one second that I'm going to let you get away with trying to put your hands on him, you've got another thing coming."

"Don't tell me how to treat _my_ son."

"Stephen!" Celine yelled, not sounding the least bit appalled anymore, just downright angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You're the one that's encouraged him to speak his mind no matter what. Now he thinks that he can just say anything without repercussions." He let out a breath. "I'm trying to teach him some goddamn respect."

Celine folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I think you should leave."

He scoffed. "You're not serious."

Stepping forward, Jace's mother tapped Clary on the shoulder, trying to get her to release him. She turned back to him to get his approval and he reluctantly nodded, knowing that he wanted nothing more than to watch her break his bones just like she'd said. With one last glare in Stephen's direction, she shoved him back and released him, flipping him off with both hands as she backed away. Grinning, Jace reached out and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her into his chest. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, showing his thanks.

"I'm as serious as I've ever been," Celine said. "Leave this house, Stephen, and don't even think about coming back until you've fixed this attitude of yours."

His father adjusted his wrinkled collar. "Fine." He turned his back on all of them, picking his wallet up from the table before he began making his way to the front door. And even though he was getting kicked out of his own home, he refused to show any sign of guilt. He walked with his shoulders squared as if he were leaving on his own terms. The three of them followed him to the door to make sure that he left without making a scene, but as soon as he opened the door, he turned back to Celine, most likely trying to get the last laugh.

"I'll leave," he said, standing in the doorway. "But don't come crying to me when he's found lying dead in some street corner because he couldn't shut his damned m—"

But before he could finish that sentence, his mother surprised them all by drawing her fist back and releasing it onto Stephen's nose with a sickening crack, knocking his head backward. He stumbled onto the porch, gripping his bloody nose as he pushed out a string of curses.

"Go to hell, Stephen," his mother spat, slamming the door in his face. Jace watched as she turned around and rested her back against the door, looking down at her hand which was already starting to bruise. But she only smiled. "God that felt good," she breathed.

Jace turned to Clary, seeing an amazed smile on her face. Seeing her expression made him burst out in a fit of chuckles. She laughed with him and soon, his mother joined in until they were all laughing together. God, he wanted to replay that image over and over again.

"Holy shit, Mom." He took a deep breath, trying to quiet his laughter. "That was amazing."

"I agree," Clary commended. "You just about knocked him on his ass."

His mother let out another giggle and looked between them both. Holding out her arms, she said, "Come here you two."

Jace and Clary stepped forward into her arms, allowing her to squeeze them both until they could no longer breathe. When they pulled back, she lifted her hand to both of their faces.

"I don't want you listening to a word he said, okay? He doesn't know the first thing about love. I see the way you two care for each other. Trust me, that's not going away anytime soon." She dropped her hands. "And don't worry about him contacting the Agency. I gave him the wrong number and address when this mission started. He's not a threat to anyone but himself."

Jace leaned forward and hugged her again. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I did it for all of us," she said.

He cocked his head to the side. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be more than okay." She tucked her hair behind her ear and let out a sigh. "I'm going to go pour myself a glass of wine and take a nice warm bath. Then I'm going to stretch out on that bed for the first time in years." She pushed herself off of the door after turning the lock. "I was a strong, independent woman before I met your father. Believe me, I'll be perfectly fine without him," she said, meaning every word. Kissing both of them on the cheek, she sauntered past them, going back into the kitchen. But before she left, she turned back to them. "And don't worry about school tomorrow. I'll let them know you won't be showing up on the way to work. You two get some rest." With that, she turned her back to them and got started on her night of peace and calamity.

With furrowed brows, Jace turned back to Clary. "When did my mom become . . . cool?"

She grabbed his hand, laughing softly. "She's the Golden Angel, Jace. She's been cool this whole time."

"I guess so." He looked down at her and grinned. "Come here," he said. Rolling her eyes, Clary stepped forward, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. He rested his cheek atop her head. "I can't believe you slammed my dad against a wall and flipped him off," he said, his tone full of pride.

"I did it for you," she murmured. Removing her head from his chest, she asked, "Are you okay with him being gone?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I mean, a small part of me wanted to make everything work so that we could be the family that we were before, but if he doesn't want to be in my life than fine by me. I never needed him anyway. It's been just me and my mom for a long time now."

"Well," she glanced back at the kitchen. "As far as I'm concerned, your mother has enough love for you to fill the gaps that he left empty." Her gaze met his. "And so do I."

Jace nodded. "I know." He grinned. "Same here."

Nodding, she glanced down at her watch and pouted. "It's getting late," she said. "We should head off to bed."

He knew that she was only saying it because his mother was in the next room, most likely listening to their conversation. So he played along. "Of course." He leaned down to peck her on the lips. "Night, Tiger."

She grinned against his mouth. "Night, asshole."

He watched her head up the stairs, knowing for sure that it wasn't the end of tonight. Not in a long-shot.

.o.O.o.

Clary sat awake that night, staring at the ceiling, falling in and out of sleep. She'd tried to fall asleep, but she could've sworn that she heard Jace pacing back and forth in his room. She knew that he was waiting for her, but she didn't want to risk Celine noticing. She'd given them the okay to sleep, but Clary was almost sure that she hadn't meant in the other's bed. So she had to play it safe and wait a few hours. But a part of her liked how hot and bothered she was making him by leaving him on his own. She wondered what he would do if she waited another hour. Although it was somewhat killing her also, she enjoyed listening to him squirm. It only made the moment when they finally did come together even more fulfilling.

And that was exactly what caused her to sit there for another half hour, humming to herself, but loud enough for him to know that she was awake. After a moment, she heard him stop pacing, making her stop the teasing. She wondered for a second if he gave up and went to sleep, which would make this whole thing a waste of their time. But she wanted to stay optimistic.

Throwing the sheets back, she adjusted her black camisole and shorts. She ran a hand through her hair, allowing the curls to fall freely down her back and over her shoulders. Putting her ear against her door, she listened for any noise out in the hall. But after she listened for a few seconds, it was clear that there was nothing.

After quietly twisting her knob, she stepped out into the hall, looking around before silently making her way to his door. But before she could even attempt to knock, his door flung open, revealing a shirtless Jace in sweatpants standing in the doorway. Grinning, he quickly wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her up, stepping back into his room. She let out a tiny squeal and held onto his shoulders as he nudged the door closed, careful not to make any noise.

Still holding her up with one of his arms, he turned the lock to his door. They didn't spare another moment afterwards. Clary bent her head down and crashed her lips to his. As he kissed her back, he gently placed her back onto her feet until he was the one leaning down to her. She kept her hands on his shoulders and his hands slowly left her legs and slid upward. He groaned once he reached her shorts and broke this kiss, seeming to finally take into account what she was wearing.

Jace leaned his head against hers. "Are you wearing silk?" His fingers brushed the fabric. "And lace?"

She bit her lip, giving him an innocent look under the moonlight. "Maybe . . ."

He stared at her for a moment. Then with an almost animalistic growl, he crashed his lips back to hers, his hands returning to her silk covered bottom. Her hands left his shoulders and buried themselves into his hair, using her grip to deepen the kiss. The action only forced him to grab her tighter, causing her to moan into his mouth. There was something about him touching her this way. He wasn't holding back, not in the least. The kiss was possessive—territorial even. And although no one else was around to see them, he was staking his claim on her. She was his and no one could do a damn thing about it.

She didn't know when they moved but soon she found herself falling back into his soft sheets, him hovering above her. His lips left hers briefly, allowing her to take in a breath that soon turned into a gasp as his lips settled on the curve of her neck. Clary arched her back into him until their hips were glued together, letting out sounds of pleasure when he nipped or sucked on a certain part of her skin, the loudest one being in response to him grinding his hips against hers.

"Jace—" He silenced her moan with his mouth, his hands leaving her hips to cup her face, kissing her as if this was their last night together. She kissed him back with just as much passion, knowing that it was what they both needed. This was her way of thanking him for staying with her and holding her while she recalled the worst moment of her life. And this was his way of thanking her for sticking up for him when his father was being an asshole. Sometimes words were overrated. Because this moment somehow spoke a thousand of them.

After a few more moments of kissing, touching, and whispering each other's name, they broke apart, their chests rising and falling faster than they had been before. Once they caught their breaths, Jace leaned his forehead against hers, just taking her in.

"Stay with me," he whispered.

"Like . . . all night?" she asked.

He nodded. Clary raised a single brow and he chuckled, dipping his head down into the crook of her neck. "I'll be good," he said, placing lazy kisses against her skin.

She giggled. "Sure you will."

"I promise." He raised his head again. "No wandering hands, I just . . ." His fingers brushed against her cheeks, then he closed his eyes and sighed. "I just want to hold you—for tonight. Please?" he asked, his tone a little hesitant as if he were afraid that she'd say no.

Clary reached up to grab his face. "Jace," she whispered. "Look at me." His eyes opened, revealing the pools of gold that she loved. Tilting her chin upward, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. "Of course I'll stay."

Jace let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "Okay." Kissing her again, he fell in next to her, lifting the sheets to allow them to settle in.

Turning onto her side, she scooted back until she felt his warm chest against her back. His arm snaked protectively around her waist, pulling her back until there wasn't an inch of space between them. His other arm snaked under her pillow, stretching out along the bed. Lastly, he buried his face into her hair, releasing a contented sigh as he did.

She bit her lip. "Comfortable?"

He nuzzled into her even more. "More than you'll ever know."

Grinning, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of her own. "Night, Jace."

He placed a small kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear and whispered something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Night, baby."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: How'd you guys like Clary's flashback? Did you tear up? Don't lie . . . And Jace's mother is totally badass, am I right? Who else wanted to see Stephen get punched in the face? I have! And Jace and Clary snuggles . . . Ahhh, I love it! I'm already writing the next chapter and I can't wait for you guys to read it. Anyway, while you think about all of that, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: Matthew Daddario or Dom Sherwood? Which one is hotter? (It would have to be Matt for me, even though Dom's eyes are absolutely beautiful) Discuss . . .**


	25. New Suspicions

**Hello, my lovelies. I'm sorry that this chapter is late, but I had to take the SAT last week, which was really important. So I spent most of my time studying and not writing, even though I wanted to do the exact opposite. But it's here now. So, enjoy!**

 **And thanks to my beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been edited.**

 **P.S. There was a problem last chapter. Apparently a reviewer (yes I know who you are) decided that it would be fun to comment "screw you" ten times because they didn't like the story. Well, all I have to say to that is, you're only wasting your time, not mine. You may not like the story, it's your right not to, but saying things like "screw you" is just uncalled for. Besides, I'm proud of this story, so if you think your childish negativity is going to stop me from writing it, you've got another thing coming. And to those of you who've stuck by this story and actually paid attention, I'd like to thank you for your support. You are the ones that keep a smile on my face when I'm going through really tough times. Kisses!**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Afire Love by Ed Sheeran (Scene 1)_

 _**Do My Thang by Miley Cyrus (Scene 2)_

 _**Vegabonds by Grizfolk (Scene 3)_

* * *

When Jace woke up the next morning, he found that his arms were wrapped around one of his pillows instead of Clary. Groaning, he buried his face into the pillow, breathing in the scent of strawberries and her. Feeling around the bed, he felt nothing but soft sheets, which were still a little warm, making him think that it hadn't been long since she'd left. But as he felt around some more, his hand landed on a folded piece of paper. After grabbing it, he fell back onto his own pillow, ran a hand through his hair, and flipped the paper open. He grinned, seeing that it was a note from Clary.

 _Jon called. I'm meeting him up on the roof. I didn't want to wake you, but you can come join us when you wake up. It was kind of a bummer having to leave you. I'd be lying if I said waking up in your arms didn't make me feel incredible. So, thanks for last night. I mean that, Jace._

 _P.S. Your hands totally wandered . . ._

Chuckling, Jace glanced over the note once more, seeing that she added the time that she'd written it in the bottom right corner. 9:35 am. He closed the note and turned his head, eyeing the clock on his dresser. It was quarter to ten now. He cursed under his breath, realizing that he'd just missed her. He'd really been looking forward to seeing her in that outfit again. Damn . . . next time then.

With a sigh, he placed the note onto his dresser and forced himself to stand. That was some of the best sleep he'd had in years. But even if he didn't want to leave just yet, he made his feet move in the direction of his bathroom so he could get cleaned up.

Afterward, he fished out a black t-shirt from his dresser and shrugged it on, along with a pair of jeans. He stretched and grabbed his phone just in case before stepping out of his room. Tiredly strolling across the hall, he opened Clary's door and let himself in. Her window led right to the roof, albeit he would have to use some upper body strength, but if he wanted to get up there quick, this was his best shot.

Jace trailed over to the window and lifted it up, sticking his head out. Turning around, he sat in the window sill, his back to the outside. He reached out, grasping the bar above the window as he lifted himself up into a standing position. His hands then quickly held onto the ledge above him and used that alone to lift himself up. The muscles on his biceps bulged as he raised himself onto the ledge, slapping his hands together to get the dust off afterwards. Then, with little effort, he was on the roof, spotting Clary and Jon sitting with their legs dangling over the edge.

Jace smiled at the sight, glad that Clary still had her brother to lean on. He couldn't imagine how much pain she'd feel if she'd lost him too. Not wanting to really think about it, he jumped over the wide gap, pulling their attention. Taking a seat next to Clary, he allowed his legs to dangle.

Jon gave him a small nod and held out his fist. Jace pounded it with his and they blew it up afterward, causing Clary to laugh. They'd definitely bonded over the last few months, even if they did grate on each others nerves more than they got along. But when it came to Clary, they both had one thing in common: they'd do anything for the stubborn redhead.

Wrapping his arm around said redhead, Jace leaned down to kiss her, quickly running his tongue along her bottom lip, tasting green apple there. His favorite. With great reluctance, he pulled away, knowing that Jon didn't want to watch his little sister lock lips with her boyfriend. But after getting another look at her parted lips and tasting his favorite fruit on his tongue yet again, he'd seriously considered pushing Jon off of the roof so he could properly kiss his girl. Clary seemed to be thinking the same thing when she bit her lip, an almost misty look in her emerald green eyes.

God, she was beautiful. So damn beautiful.

Jon chuckled. "I see the honeymoon stage hasn't fizzled out," he said. "It's almost as if you two are in—"

"Love?" Jace suggested.

Clary blushed slightly, most likely not wanting to have this conversation with her brother, of all people. But no words were necessary, because one look from her got Jon all the information he needed to know.

"Oh, hell," he muttered.

"What?" Jace asked. "Jealous?"

Jon turned, giving him a look of disgust. "Why in the hell would I be jealous of the guy that's with my sister?"

Jace frowned. "Well, when you put it that way . . ."

"Could both of you please shut up?" Clary took another bite out of her apple. "There's more important things that we have to discuss."

Jace nodded. "So," he said, taking Clary's apple briefly to take a bite. Handing it back, he turned to Jon. "What brings you here?"

"What do you think?" The older boy scoffed. "Something obviously happened yesterday. I'm just here to make sure that she was taken care of."

Jace furrowed his brows. "You knew?"

Clary turned to him. "Jon and I have always been able to . . . sense if something was wrong with the other."

"I like to call it sibling telepathy," Jon said. "It's cooler that way." He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to his sister. "But yeah, you pretty much woke me up out of my sleep last night. But I remembered you telling me that you were with him, so that made me feel a little better."

"Just a little?" Jace asked in mock hurt.

Jon chose to ignore that, keeping his eyes on his sister after sending him a look. "Did you tell him?"

She nodded. "Last night."

He raised a brow. "And you're . . . okay?"

Clary reached out to grab Jace's hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Better than okay." Jon narrowed his eyes as if he were trying to make sure that she was telling the truth. She sighed. "He took care of me, Jon. Cross my heart."

Jon glanced at him for a moment before turning back to his sister. "He better have," he muttered.

Clary rolled her eyes. "He did. Besides, that wasn't even the most exciting part of last night."

"Something else happened?" he asked. Then he paused. "Wait . . . you two didn't—"

"No!" Clary yelled. "We didn't. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped asking me that."

Jon held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I was just curious."

"Well, even if we did, that's not something I'd want to tell my brother." She shivered. "It's bad enough that you tell me about your 'conquests.'"

"Well, if I had a brother, that wouldn't be a problem."

Clary scoffed. "Are you seriously blaming me for being a girl?"

"Clare . . ." he drawled out. "I'm just dicking around." He ran a hand over his face. "So what _actually_ happened last night?"

She turned to Jace and nodded her head over to Jon, silently telling him to let him in on what happened. Jace let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist, his gaze falling on Jon.

"My mom kind of clocked my dad in the face last night."

"Kind of?" Clary laughed. "I'm pretty sure she broke the asswipe's face."

Jon's eyes widened. "What made her do that?"

Jace shook his head. "He found out about us yesterday and started freaking out. Not much happened after that. He started giving my mom shit about not telling him anything, I stepped in, he tried to hit me, Clary slammed him into a wall," he paused enough to let Jon chuckle. "But most importantly, my mom finally kicked him out. Gave him a nice little bloody nose on his way, too."

Jon smirked. "Nice."

"He deserved it," Clary said. "You should've heard the things he said. I swear, if she didn't hit him, I would've."

"Yeah, but knowing you, Clare, you probably would've killed him."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Piss off."

"Make me."

"Guys," Jace unwrapped his arm from Clary. "As much as I love the sibling banter, there's still something I don't get."

Clary turned to him, brows furrowed. "What?"

"It's about that painting," he said. "How'd it get there without you two knowing?"

"Our mom had been trying to get a few of her paintings in an exhibition for a while, but she never told us where." A small grin spread across Jon's face. "She always did have a knack for surprises."

Clary nodded. "And she always showed me her paintings, but there was one that she was working on that she never allowed anyone to see. She only wanted people to see the finished product. I'd waited, and waited, and waited, but she never said anything about it. I just assumed that she never finished it, but it looks like she did. It was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen her make and trust me, she's made a lot of amazing things. It had always been a dream of hers to get her artwork displayed and it finally came true." Her gaze turned sad. "I wish she could've seen it there before everything happened."

"It would've made her happy as hell," Jon said, grinning widely. "What did it end up being?"

"It was of her and dad on top of the Empire State Building," Clary explained. "The night of their first kiss."

Jon didn't say anything in response, just nodded. Jace imagined that even though he masked it well, talking about their parents affected him just as much as it did Clary. He knew what masking emotions looked like. He'd perfected how to cover everything up over the years, but now that he had Clary, he knew that he didn't have to hide anymore. He didn't have to be anyone but himself because she accepted and loved him just the way that he was. Jace could only hope that Jon found someone that accepted him like that—demons and all. And although he used to not believe in "the one", he knew that Jon's girl was out there somewhere. She had to be.

"So," Jon said, changing the subject. "Do you two have any idea where Stephen went after he left?"

Clary shrugged. "He was too busy holding his bloody nose to tell us."

Jon removed a dagger from his jeans and began twirling it around his fingers. "I could track his phone and bank account records, if you want. Find out exactly where he's staying."

Jace shook his head. "I don't really care where he is. Besides, it's not like he has to be protected or anything. I'm the one with a target on my back," he said, letting out a harsh laugh at the irony of it all. "I mean, I thought that this whole mission would make him step up and realize that this was the time to be a father, but just like always, all he worried about was his next case. As long as he's solid, he could give fuck all about the rest of us."

Jon furrowed his brows. "What's wrong with him?"

Jace shrugged. "I think being one of the best lawyers New York could offer got to his head. My mom said he started getting extremely narcissistic after he started getting more and more clients. He was practically sitting on cash, but then my mom got pregnant with me and he wasn't sitting so high anymore. To this day, I still feel like he resents me for being born."

Clary scoffed. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"To him it did," Jace said. "If it weren't for me, he probably would've left my mother and got himself a trophy wife instead. He was probably praying for an opportunity to leave. I guess he figured that it would be better to be kicked out than to just leave on his own."

"So you think he always wanted an out?" Jon asked.

Jace ran a hand through his hair and looked out towards the horizon. "Pretty much. Better to get thrown out than to say you willingly turned your back on your family." He looked down when Clary's hand settled on top of his. Clenching his jaw, he shook his head. "But it doesn't really matter anymore. He left and that's the point. My mom and I will be fine without him." He couldn't stop the flash of hurt that crossed his features. Yeah, his father was an asshole, but he was still his father. He hated how much time he wasted thinking about what could've been. He hated growing up craving his father's support, but never getting it. God, he just . . .

"I hate him," Jace said finally, feeling defeated.

Clary's hands lifted to his face and she turned his head, pulling him down to her. "I know," she whispered. "But he doesn't deserve your grief or anger. If you let this control you, you'll be letting him win. Don't subject yourself to that."

He nodded, taking in her words. Letting out a sigh, he said, "You're right."

Jace had always hoped that his father would change, but after last night, he knew that there was no turning back for Stephen. He was a narcissistic douchebag. Always would be.

Clary leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. She smiled. "Aren't I always?"

Chuckling, Jace raised his hands to her face and pulled her into another small, chaste kiss, smirking when Jon started making gagging noises. Pulling away, Jace laced his fingers through hers again, reveling in the comfort it brought him. With his free hand, he tucked her hair behind her ear.

There was a vibrating sound and Jon fished his phone out of his pocket, looking at the message. Jace and Clary watched as he smiled, responding to the message. When he was finished, he hesitantly turned back towards them, probably hoping that they hadn't noticed. But after seeing that they had, he turned away, cursing under his breath.

Clary nudged his shoulder with her own. "Who was that, big bro?"

He bit back a grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "Tessa."

Her eyes widened. "Tessa _Gray_?"

"Yes, Tessa Gray."

Jace furrowed his brows. "Who's Tessa?"

"Luke's secretary," Clary said, keeping her gaze on her brother. She cocked her head to the side. "Why were you two texting?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal, Clare. I ran into her at the Academy and we just started talking. We hadn't seen each other since we graduated, so we wanted to catch up." He switched the dagger to his other hand. "We're going out to lunch today."

A wide grin spread off of Clary's face, causing Jace to grin also. "So, is this like a date? Do you like her? Is that why you're smiling like an idiot right now?"

Jon chuckled. "Jesus, Clare Bear. We're not dating or anything yet, just hanging out. Yeah, I'll admit that I like her, but that doesn't mean that we're going to start dating. Not that it wouldn't be awesome— _she's_ awesome, but you know how things are. Can't always get everything you want in life."

Clary seemed to know something that he didn't. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." She tapped her chin, a small smirk on her face.

Jon narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think Tessa would want me telling you this," she said.

"Since when has that stopped you?"

She glared at him. "Since me being a girl got in the way of our sibling bond."

"Tiger . . ." Jace raised her hand, kissing the center of her palm. She let out a breath at the action and he grinned, glad that he knew just how to calm her.

"Fine," she said. "Tessa may or may not have told me a while ago that she thought that you were—God, this is gross," she let out another breath. "She thinks that you're hot, with an extra T."

"She said that?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, and some other stuff, but I am so not repeating it." She shook her head, probably trying not to think about it. "But yeah, she's into you. And not just physically like all of the other bimbos you've dated, she thinks you're nice." A smile slipped onto her face. "So, I definitely approve. Tessa's great. Don't screw it up."

"Don't worry," Jon smirked. "I'll take good care of your friend."

"You better." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "She could be good for you."

"You might be onto something," he said.

"Where are you taking her?" Jace asked curiously.

Jon shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"Well, I know a place, if you're not looking for anything fancy," he said.

"Let me guess," he glanced over at him. "McDonalds?"

Clary laughed and Jace shook his head. "No, I was talking about Taki's."

Jon stopped fiddling with his dagger. "Never heard of it."

Jace scoffed. "What is with you people?" He met Jon's gaze. "Taki's is a restaurant, just down the road. Best food in New York, guaranteed. I'll text you the address if you want."

Jon turned to his sister. "Is he serious?"

"Yes," she said. "We go there all the time. I think Tess would like it."

"Alright, I'll check it out."

"Great," she dropped her hand. "I'll be checking in with her later to see how it went. So, don't do anything stupid."

Jon chuckled. "Yeah, no pressure or anything."

Jace leaned down to Clary to whisper in her ear. "Maybe this girl will be able to remove the stick from his ass."

Her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a soft giggle, slapping his arm.

Jon raised a brow. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Jace said, not wanting to risk getting thrown off of the roof by an angry Jon. "Just—good luck on your date."

He didn't look like he believed him, but he dropped it anyway. "I don't need luck, Herondale. When it comes to girls, I know what I'm doing."

Clary grimaced. "You know, sometimes it scares me how alike you two are." She took the final bite out of her apple. "You're both cocky as hell."

Jace chuckled. "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

Clary raised a brow and tossed her apple into the air. Jon smirked and with a flick of his wrist, his dagger flew out of his hand, impaling the apple core into a nearby tree.

He crossed his arms. "It's not a bad thing. Modesty is for the weak, something all three of us aren't."

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's neck and pulled her into him so she couldn't see. Lifting his fist, he connected it with Jon's in a silent agreement. Yeah, they were cocky bastards, but she loved them both either way. Clary pinched his side, forcing him to loosen his grip.

"You two are ridiculous."

Jon rocked back and stood on his feet. Grinning, he leaned down to kiss his sister on the forehead. "You love us."

"Be lucky that I do." She looked up at him. "You heading home?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my date's at noon."

"Okay." Jace let go of her, allowing her to wrap her arms around Jon's waist, squeezing him tight. "Good luck," she whispered.

Jon tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Clare Bear."

She pulled away. "Promise to call me afterwards?"

He nodded. "Promise you won't freak out?"

With a roll of her eyes, she said, "Cross my heart."

Chuckling, he leaned down to kiss her head one last time and said, "Hope to die." Backing away from her, Jon trailed over to Jace, pulling him into a back-clapping hug. "Thanks for taking care of her," he said.

Jace didn't respond verbally, just nodded. It was such a small gesture, but it said a lot. And he could tell by the way Jon nodded back that he understood everything that he meant to say, but couldn't say.

With that, Jon climbed back onto the edge of the roof, giving them a small salute before he jumped off. With him gone, Jace turned back, expecting to see Clary, but all he saw was a flash of red disappear off of the roof, followed by a tiny giggle.

He grinned. And knowing that she wanted him to chase her, he quickly got off of the roof, trailing after her. Clary's window was already open, so he jumped through it feet first, landing softly on the floor. He reached out to turn the lock, but before he could, Clary was right there, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Jace's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't stop to think about it. His hands settled on her waist and he pulled her closer, not able to stand the distance. It was obvious who held the dominance over the kiss and he had to say that he found her assertiveness extremely hot. She pressed harder into him, causing him to settle back into the window sill. One of his arms wrapped tighter around her waist, his free hand rising to her face. But before either of them could deepen the kiss, Clary's phone went off.

She broke away, her head immediately dropping to his chest as she attempted to catch her breath. Jace's hand slipped down to her back pocket and he removed her cellphone, wanting badly to toss it out of the window for interrupting them. Clary took the phone from him and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" Her free hand slid down to his chest as she raised her head. After a moment, she smiled. "Hey, Jordan. What's up?" Rolling his eyes, Jace leaned back down, brushing his lips along neck. Her eyes closed and a couple more seconds passed before she spoke again. "No way." She let out a small gasp when he bit down on the sensitive spot near her collarbone. "I'll—uh—see what I can do." She tried to back away, but Jace grabbed her hips, keeping her there as he assaulted her neck with barely there kisses. "Okay—see you soon," she said quickly. After hanging up, she lifted one of her hands to slap his shoulder.

Smirking, Jace pulled away to look her in the eyes. His gaze roamed over her pink cheeks as he held his hands out in surrender. "Hey, I was just finishing what you started."

"You practically made me moan in my best friend's ear." She hit him again when he started laughing. "Asshole."

Letting out a breath, he lifted his hands to her cheeks, cupping her face gently between his palms. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking between both of her eyes. "Forgive me?"

She crinkled her nose. "You know it's hard to deny you anything when you look at me like that."

Chuckling, Jace leaned forward to peck her on the lips. "I know." His thumbs brushed over her cheeks. "What did Jordan want?"

"His car broke down," she said, reaching up to grab his hands to lace them with hers. "He wanted to know if I could see what was wrong with it while they're at lunch."

Jace shook his head. "I told him not to get that thing."

Clary raised a brow. "Why wouldn't he? It's a classic." She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "A 1967 Mustang Shelby GT500 is pretty hard to come by these days, especially a polished beauty like his."

Jace stared at her. "Holy shit."

"What?"

"I didn't think talking about cars could turn me on as much as it is now," he said, gripping her waist. "Say something else."

Clary snorted and backed out of his grasp. "We don't have the time. Jordan is waiting." She turned, but before she could get away, Jace grabbed her hand, tugging her back to him.

"Please?"

With a roll of her eyes, she trailed back over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she pushed herself onto her tippy toes. She smirked before trailing her lips over his jaw, leading a path to his ear. And in the most sultry, sexiest voice, she whispered one simple word.

"Engines."

And, damn it, if that still didn't turn him on.

.o.O.o.

Once they pulled into the school parking lot, Clary opened the passenger door to Jace's car and hopped out, glancing around until she spotted her best friend's car across the lot. Jordan had already popped the hood and was currently staring at the engine like it was some kind of alien. Grinning, she turned back to Jace.

"Grab my toolbox, yeah?"

He smirked. "Yes, ma'am."

Scoffing, Clary flipped him off and started heading over to Jordan. There was already a small group of guys from the football team surrounding him, but they all looked just as confused as he did. At the sight of her, Jordan let out a relieved sigh and pushed through the group to get to her. He reached out to ruffle her hair before pulling her into a side hug.

"Thanks for coming, Fray." He pulled back and pointed to the guys behind him. "I thought one of these idiots would know something, but they apparently know nothing about cars."

Clary furrowed her brows. "Then why are they here?"

"To watch," one of them said, smirking down at her.

She raised a brow and felt Jace come up next to her. He handed the toolbox over and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her back against his chest. "Here to watch what?" he asked.

The guy's eyes traveled down to Jace's arm, then back up to him. Clary could only imagine the look that he was giving the kid.

"Nothing," the guy said, a little too quickly. "You know what? I actually have to meet someone." He cocked a thumb over his shoulder. "I should—uh—get going."

"Yeah, you should," Jace deadpanned.

With one last glance in their direction, he scrambled away without another word. When he left, the other guys started laughing like there was no tomorrow. One of them held a hand to their stomach as they doubled over.

"You practically made Blake piss in his pants, dude."

Jace unwrapped his arm from around her, looking smug. "Good."

Somewhat glad that he got rid of the creeper, Clary grinned, nudging him to the side so she could get to the car. Setting the box down, she crossed her arms and turned to Jordan.

"What do you think the problem is?" she asked.

"I haven't got a clue, all I know is that I can't start it."

"That could be a lot of things." She bit down on her lip and held out her hand. "Keys?"

Jordan dug them out of his pocket and handed them to her. Clary looked around at the guys standing there doing nothing and shoved the keys into the chest of the nearest one.

"Make yourself useful and try to start it up," she said.

The guy took the keys and stared at her for a moment before opening the door and getting inside. She swore, some guys acted as if they were brain dead when it came to simple directions. Realizing that she didn't have a hair tie, she glanced around, seeing a pencil above one of the guys' ears. Plucking it off, she twisted her hair up into a knot and stuck the pencil in to keep it together.

When the one in the driver's seat attempted to start the car, she paid close attention to everything under the hood. Her eyes scanned over the engine and she narrowed her eyes on the spark plugs, one of them not sparking after multiple attempts. She waved her hand, letting the guy know that he could stop. He got out and tossed Jordan's keys back to him.

"Anything?"

Clary nodded. "One of the spark plugs is out." She lifted her hand to one of them. "There's a lot of buildup on this one. It's going to need to be replaced."

"How much?" Jordan asked.

She cocked her head to the side. "Around one-fifty if you get it fixed at a shop, but you're in luck, because I'll do it for free."

Jordan stared at her. "You can do that?"

She nodded.

He punched the air. "Nice."

Rolling her eyes, Clary bent down to retrieve her toolbox, flipping the latch to open it. Her fingers danced along the edges until she found a socket wrench. Grabbing the wrench, she used it to remove the plug from its housing and wiped off some of the build up in order to read the measurement. She turned her head slightly, seeing that Jace was behind her, talking to his teammates.

"Babe?" she called out.

Their conversation died down at the sound of her voice and Jace was by her side a second later, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Yeah?"

Clary held up the plug. "Could you get another one of these from my box?"

He looked down at the measurement and nodded. "Sure." He reached down and rifled through the toolbox for a moment until he found what he was looking for. She knew that he knew cars almost as well as she did so she had no doubt that he would get what she needed. After a moment he returned with the right plug and handed it to her, taking the old one with him to dispose of. Which in his mind meant tossing it on the ground and kicking it under some random car.

Clary looked up at him and grinned. "Thanks."

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek in response and backed away, giving her a sly wink as he did. "Sure thing, Tiger."

When he returned to the group, one of the guys bowed his head and coughed into his hand. "Whipped."

She expected to hear Jace say something quipped in response, but when she glanced over her shoulder, she only saw him shrug. "What can I say? I spend a lot of time with my girl. Sue me."

Another guy chuckled. "I mean, could you blame him?" He glanced her way. "She's freaking hot, dude."

Jace narrowed his eyes and in a low, careful voice, he said, "Watch it."

Clary rolled her eyes and continued working, but she couldn't put the plug in without some kind of lubricant, which she didn't have. Already knowing that the guys would take it out of context, she turned to them anyway.

Tucking a flyaway hair behind her ear, she asked, "Do any of you guys happen to have some lube?" Their eyes widened, making her blush. "For the car, I mean." God, this was awkward.

One of them stepped forward, Jasper, she remembered his name was. Clearing his throat, he dug into his back pocket and retrieved a small bottle. He grinned shyly and placed it in her hand. "There you are, luv."

Clary looked down at the raspberry flavored lube, her eyebrows shooting up. "Wow—uh—thanks." She whipped back around before she could burst into a fit of giggles in front of the guy's face. Biting back her grin, she opened the bottle and poured a little on her finger. She immediately handed it back, not wanting to think about where it was used before. After putting in the spark, she used her wrench to tighten it up. When she was finished, she tossed it back into her toolbox and brushed off her hands.

She turned to Jordan. "Should be good now."

"Awesome." He took his keys out again and walked over to the driver's door. Settling himself inside, he stuck the key in the ignition and started it up. The Mustang revved beautifully, causing him to laugh. After a moment, he shut it off and got back out, immediately enveloping her in a hug. "You're a lifesaver, Fray."

"I know." Giggling, Clary tapped his shoulder, wanting to be back on her feet. When he set her back down, she held out her fist, bumping it with his. "So you're good now?"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, I have to show some newbies the school before lunch is over, but I wanted to handle this first." He glanced down at his watch. "But if I go now, I should make it."

"There's new students?"

"Two," he said. "Julian and Raphael. They're cousins, apparently. Just moved here from New Jersey last week."

Clary raised a brow, not having a good feeling about this. "Do you guys get new students often?"

He shook his head. "Besides you, we haven't had a new student since freshman year. Most kids go to the new school up the street, not this dump."

"Hey," Jace stepped up to them. "Any place that I grace my presence with, isn't a dump."

"Would you shut up," Clary said. "I'm trying to get information here."

"Information about what?"

"There's two new students," Jordan explained, clueing him in. "Julian and Raphael."

"From New Jersey," Clary added, hoping that he understood.

Jace's eyebrows shot up with worry, but he quickly covered it up. "Do you know their last names."

"Blackthorn and Santiago." He glanced down at his watch again. "Hey, listen, I really should get going." His gaze fell on Clary. "Text me later?"

She nodded. "Of course. Tell everyone I said hey. And give Maia a kiss for me."

He grinned. "Got it, Fray." Reaching up, he shut the hood and shoved his hands into his pockets. "See you guys tomorrow." He turned his heel, heading back towards the school. The rest of the guys followed, sparking up another conversation. She was able to pick up on the words "hot", "chick", and "car" before it all faded away.

When they left, Clary allowed her smile to drop, her worry settling in. She raised a finger to her lips and started biting at her nail, too distracted to be disgusted by the raspberry lube she tasted. They couldn't have been there for Jace, could they? Would Starkweather go as far as to put people undercover? She mentally slapped herself. Of course he'd go that far. This was about his only son—his dead son. To him, this was an eye for an eye, just like it had been for her. She hunted the remaining men that killed her parents that night because she wanted to see them endure the pain that she felt. And even if Stephen didn't kill Hodge's son directly, he played a part, so in Hodge's eyes, Jace deserved to suffer.

Clary knew what it was like when it came to revenge. How a person would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. She could imagine all of the sleepless nights Hodge spent in his jail cell planning revenge after his son's death. But now that it was time to act on his vengeance, he wouldn't stop until the action was carried out. It'd been months since the mission started, but Clary knew from experience that time meant nothing. The pain doesn't lessen, it just becomes bearable. He would spend years trying to get revenge if that was what it took, because he had nothing else to live for. But Jace didn't deserve to die for his asshole of a father, and she would be damned if she let it happen. She didn't care who she had to hurt, fight, or kill. Nothing would happen to him.

She didn't realize that she'd drifted off into space until she felt Jace's hands on her face. Her eyes immediately met his as he took another step closer.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

She let out a breath. "They're here for you."

"You don't know that," he said, his hands falling from her cheeks. "It could just be a coincidence."

"There's no such thing, Jace." She tucked a hair behind her ear. "That's being an Agent 101. Everything happens for a reason. You just have to trust your gut, and from the information I got so far, their timing just seems way too convenient."

"It would explain why things have been so quiet." He glanced around quickly. "They could've been studying and tracking me for the past couple months, seeing where I went to school, who I'm friends with." He shrugged. "Probably the same information you got when this whole thing started. I mean, I hope I'm wrong, but I wouldn't put it past Hodge to do something like that."

"That's what I was thinking," Clary agreed. "He probably went younger this time so they could blend in at school. And if they somehow get you alone, all it would take is one them to catch you off guard and—" Shaking her head, she let out a shaky breath. "I can't let that happen."

"Hey." He gripped her hips and lifted her up onto the hood of Jordan's car. Resting his hands on either side of her thighs, he leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm not the defenseless asshole that I used to be. I've been training. I'm learning that I can do things that I couldn't even imagine being able to do before I met you. Now, I'm not saying that I'm indestructible, but I can hold my own, Clary. I'm not going down without a fight."

Nodding, she lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck. "I know you can, but like I said before, it's my job to worry about you. It's bad enough that I'm your girlfriend, but adding the protector part is a double threat. But I know things are different now." She leaned into him. "You're stronger," she placed a kiss to his cheek, "smarter," the other cheek, "and mine," her lips pressed against his.

Jace smirked against her mouth. "I like the sound of that."

Clary shook her head. "But we'll look into them and see if anything strange is going on."

He reached up to remove the pencil from her hair, allowing her curls to fall freely down her back and over her shoulders. He stared at the pencil as if it insulted him and tossed it to the side, meeting her gaze again. "Yeah, it's definitely something."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Then back to the drawing board we go."

Smirking, Jace wrapped one of his arms around her waist and grabbed her wrist. Then, before she could stop him, he was bending down and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jace," she squealed. "What are you doing?"

He laughed. "What does it look like, Tiger?" His grip tightened on her legs to keep her from falling. "God, you're tiny."

She slapped his back. "Piss off. You're making this look like a kidnapping."

He began walking towards his car. "Don't pretend like you don't love it."

She huffed, surrendering to his hold. "Loving you and loving you being an ass are two completely different things."

Once they reached his car, he let go, allowing her to get down, but she didn't get far before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his. Leaning down, her pressed a small, tentative kiss to her lips. With a devilish grin, he responded against her mouth.

"They're one in the same, Tiger."

.o.O.o.

As soon as they got home, the severity of the situation resurfaced. There was no more playing around, it was time to work. Jace sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Clary to return with her laptop. They couldn't do it on his because it would be tracked and there wouldn't be as much information available. If they wanted know who they were working with, her laptop was their best bet.

Sighing, Jace fell back into his sheets and rubbed his hands over his eyes. After months of silence, he'd actually deluded himself into thinking that it was over. That Starkweather finally gave up. Because if he did, Jace would be able to be with Clary like he wanted. Take her out on a date without risking some psychopath trying to kill him, or telling their friends who she actually was. All of the secrets and the worrying were really starting to grate on his nerves. He knew that Clary didn't want anything special, but sometimes he wanted to do special things for her. Things that he couldn't possibly do with a target on his back.

His internal monologue came to a close when Clary trailed into the room, closing the door behind her. Sitting back up, he watched a she walked over to him, now freshly changed out of the oily clothes she wore when fixing Jordan's car. But seeing her now, wearing only a tank top and ringer shorts, made him want to disregard all promises of being good until they got the information they needed. Christ, did she have any idea what she did to him? She was turning him into an immature douchebag that practically salivated at the sight of legs.

Not paying him any mind, Clary plopped onto the bed next to him, turning to lie on her stomach as she opened and powered up her laptop. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, her fingers moving quickly over the keyboard as she decoded. Jace's gaze drifted lower, not able to help himself. Her ass looked absolutely amazing in those shorts. And God, those beautiful, freckled legs. He wanted to introduce himself to every last freckle on her body, one by one. He was pretty sure he let out an audible groan at the thought.

"Quit staring at my ass and start thinking," Clary said, never taking her eyes off of the screen in front of her.

Jace bit his lip. "I was thinking."

Her fingers continued to type and she shook her head. "Thinking with the wrong head," she sang.

Chuckling, he reached out, still mesmerized by the sight in front of him as he traced a pattern of freckles on her leg. There weren't many, most of them scattered around, but that didn't stop him from searching. Clary reached back and slapped his fingers away and reprimanded him again for getting distracted.

"Babe," she said, trying to stay on task. "We said no playing around until we got this done. You're breaking your own rules."

Sighing, Jace dropped down next to her, keeping his hands to himself, although his mind was telling him to do the exact opposite. "Fine," he muttered.

"Thank you." Clary grinned. "Now, use that good little memory of yours and tell me their names again."

He fell onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head. "Julian Blackthorn and Raphael Santiago."

She let out a breath. "I wish Jon was here." Her eyes scanned the screen as she typed. "He's a lot better at this than I am."

"Should we call him?" Jace asked.

Clary shook her head. "No, I don't want to interrupt his date for this. I can do it, but it'll just take a little longer."

"Well, we've got all day." He glanced over at the screen and raised a brow. "You need help with anything?"

"I just need you to stay focused. We don't know who we're dealing with, so this could be a lot worse than we thought." She stopped typing for a moment to reach out to him. Her fingers brushed against his jaw, her eyes briefly searching his. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this is the last straw. If someone fails Starkweather again, I don't think he'll hire anyone else. He just might try to get the job done himself, and we don't want that."

"But don't we?" He lifted his hand to her waist despite everything. "Wouldn't all of this go away if we faced him head on?"

"You don't understand," she said. "If he comes, he's not coming alone. It wouldn't just be a few people here and there like it has been. He's a mobster, Jace. He has followers willing to do anything for him."

"So you think he has a mafia or something?"

Clary nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "It's just, sometimes I want this to be over. So we could just . . . _be_."

"I know. Me too," she whispered. "But it'll be over before you know it. We just have to get through whatever he sends our way and hope that we don't get blindsided in the process."

"And we'll keep training," he said. "So that we really are ready for anything."

She grinned. "And maybe I'll take you to the Academy's weapons hall and see what other weapons you're good with."

"Oh, Tiger. I guarantee you that I'll be good with anything you give me."

Rolling her eyes, Clary pushed him onto his back so she could settle on top of him. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she leaned down to him, her hair falling around them like a curtain. "Do you have to be such an arrogant asshole while we're trying to strategize?"

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. Besides, we've already established that you're the brains of this operation. My job is just to sit here and look pretty, which, might I add, I am doing exceptionally well right now."

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." She threw her arms around his neck. "But I do feel bad about us being interrupted before. With the whole Jon and Jordan thing, we haven't been able to get some legitimate alone time since last night." Her face turned as she splayed kisses along his jaw.

Jace bit down on his bottom lip. "What about the . . ." He motioned toward the laptop.

"Something's loading, it could take a while," she said, lifting her head so she could look him in the eyes. "So, how'd you like my note?"

"You mean the one where you said waking up in my arms made you feel incredible?"

She blushed. "Yeah."

Jace grinned. "I liked it a lot." His hands gripped her waist. "But I would've preferred you."

"Well," she dipped down closer, "I'm here now." She paused when her lips were about a centimeter away from his and whispered, "What are you going to do about it, Herondale?"

He could nearly taste her now, which made it incredibly hard to hold back. Slipping his hands under her tank top, he smoothed his thumbs across her hips. "I like it when you get all bossy," he murmured. "It's sexy."

Her hands slipped into his hair. "Jace?"

"Yeah?"

Her emerald eyes met his. "Shut up and kiss me."

He smirked. "Don't have to tell me twice." Then he was kissing her, holding her hips firmly to his. And the kiss, there wasn't an ounce of innocence in it. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither of them surrendering to the other. She tasted like a fireball, sweet and spicy all in one. A beautiful combination. Her grip tightened on his hair, which he knew meant that she wanted more, and God he wanted to give her more, but he wouldn't go that far. Because once he got started, it would become harder and harder to stop. Clary deserved a lot better than something quick and rushed. She deserved slow and careful.

So that's exactly what he gave her. He kissed her slow, taking his time. Seeing the change, Clary slowed down also, her grip lessening as she melted into him, allowing him to take control. His hands left her waist and lifted to cup her cheeks. They parted for just a moment, long enough to look in each other's eyes. Somehow, without saying a word, they were able to express everything that they were feeling. The worry, the adoration, the love. It was all there. A silent promise that what they felt for each other would never fade.

Clary leaned her head against his and reached up to grab his wrists, pulling them away from her face. Jace watched as she moved his arms around her waist, making it very clear what she needed from him.

Releasing a sigh, Jace held her tighter and leaned down, nuzzling his face into her neck, feeling her skin hum as she spoke.

"You know what I realized?" she said.

He placed a small kiss to her collar bone. "What?"

"We've never talked about sex."

Jace froze under her, his face immediately rising from her neck. She was shyly biting at her bottom lip and he briefly lost his train of thought. "What?" he asked again.

"We've never discussed taking things further." She looked down at herself and furrowed her brows. "I mean, do you even want to?"

He stared at her in shock. "You're . . . serious?"

"Jace, please."

"I'm sorry." He shook himself out of it. "It's just—I don't get how that thought could ever cross your mind." His hands cupped her cheeks again. "Do you know how many nights I've dreamt of being with you that way? Or how many cold showers you've caused me to take? You have no idea what you do to me, Tiger." His eyes met hers. "Of course I want you. I want you so damn much that it actually hurts."

"But whenever we—you know," she motioned between them, "you always stop, even when it's just us."

He let out a laugh. "That's because I want it to be special. As much as it kills me to stop, I know that you deserve more than something rushed. I was a major douchebag when it came to sex in the past." His thumbs brushed against her cheeks. "I want to do it right this time. You only get one first time, Clary. I don't want you to regret it."

"I'd never regret being with you."

"You might not regret me, but you might regret the circumstances. It shouldn't just be a make-out session that went too far." Sighing, Jace tipped his chin, pressing his lips to hers. "Trust me, I really, _really_ want to, but not until we're ready. And when the time comes, I promise that I'll take care of you. It'll be everything that you deserve. Because, baby, you deserve everything."

She smiled. "You make it seem like I'm royalty or something."

"You are royalty. To me, at least." His gaze lifted to hers again. "And believe me, I intend to worship every inch of you when that day comes."

Clary's breath hitched. "Every inch?"

"Every inch," he repeated.

She huffed. "Way to build up the suspense."

"That's child's play compared to my dreams," Jace said. "But I definitely know the feeling."

She tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "So, you do . . . want to? Someday?"

He nodded. "Someday. But I need you to promise me something first."

"What?"

"Don't let anything happen until you're one-hundred percent ready. I wouldn't forgive myself if I knew that you only went through with it because of me. Don't think that I'm expecting anything, or that I'm getting impatient. I mean, Christ, just being able to hold you like this is more than enough for me."

Clary took in a breath. "Okay."

Jace grinned. "Promise?"

Her lips brushed against his. "Cross my heart." Then she pressed down harder, kissing him again. Her arms wrapped back around his neck as she kissed him and his traveled back down to her waist. They molded together like puzzle pieces. She was absolutely perfect for him. Jace parted her lips with his own, deepening the kiss. But before either of them could really get into it, Clary's laptop dinged, sparking her into action.

Her lips left his without a warning and she unwrapped her arms from his neck, reaching out to drag her laptop over to her. She rose up, still straddling his hips and placed the laptop onto his chest so she could get a better look. Jace groaned and dropped his head back. He seriously wanted to cast out every electronic device on earth, especially hers. They seriously had something against him.

Jace ran a hand over his face. "Anything?"

"A few more seconds," she said, typing away. "I'm downloading their profiles. This way, we'll be able to see if this is just a coincidence or something more. But my gut tells me that they're bad news."

A few more seconds passed before the laptop made another sound, most likely signaling the end of the download. Jace heard Clary release a breath as she clicked a single key. Then, there was silence. He didn't take that as a good sign.

He propped himself up onto his elbows so he could take a look at her, doing a double take when he saw how pale she'd gotten in a matter of seconds. "Clary?"

She cursed under her breath and took the laptop as she rolled off of him. Taking a seat beside him, she glanced at the screen again before meeting his worried gaze. "I think you should see this."

Jace immediately sat up, taking the laptop from her to get a look for himself. And as his eyes scanned the screen, he could've sworn he felt his heart drop into his stomach. This couldn't be happening. Not able to look at it anymore, he closed the laptop and tossed it onto the bed. Leaning forward, he rested his face in his hands, letting out a curse of his own.

"Shit."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think Jace and Clary found? Has Starkweather sent the last round of goons? How dangerous do you think they are? Review! Also, what'd you think of their little talk? Will the deed be done soon? Are you guys excited? Because I am! The action is totally coming back and it's going to be better than ever. I know, lots of questions to consider, but here's one more,**

 **Question: Beach, city, or country? Where would you prefer to live? I'm a city girl, so I'd have to say city. I love all of the tall buildings and lights that a city has to offer.**


	26. Game Plans

**Hello my love** **lies. I know I pretty much killed most of you with the suspense last chapter, but for those of you who are still alive, here's the next one! I hope you enjoy it. And wish me luck for surviving the last two months of my junior year, it's been a real pain. But summertime means quicker updates and new stories ;) so I hope you guys stick around.**

 **And thanks to my lovely beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been edited for your wonderful eyes.**

 **P.S. I wanted to thank all of you for the support. This story wouldn't be where it is without you guys. Is it too soon to say I love you? Maybe, but I don't care. I wish I could hug you all, but I guess a virtual hug will have to do. Btw, if any of you are feeling like times are getting tough, don't be afraid to message me. I want you all to feel like you have someone to talk to, because I know what it's like not to. We can talk about whatever you want, doesn't matter to me :)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

Chapter Songs:

**Drop the Game by Flume & Chet Faker (Scene 1)

**Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots (Scene 2)

**Always by Andrew James (Scene 3)

* * *

Clary knew that once she showed Jace what she found that it would cause a bad reaction, but she hadn't expected him to break into hysterics. She sat on the edge of his bed, watching anxiously as he paced back and forth. She wanted to reach out and grab him, slap some sense into him, but this was his way of processing it all. But if he didn't stop in the next minute, she surely would. They needed to talk about this. Now that they'd confirmed their suspicions, there was no way they could ignore what was happening. This wasn't like anything else they'd experienced. These guys weren't common hitmen, or assassins, not even gangsters. They were—

"They're fucking terrorists," Jace said out loud, cutting into her thoughts. "Who in the hell hires terrorists to kill one guy?" He raked a hand through his hair and started talking faster than she could keep up. "We have to do something. We need to get them out of the school and away from our friends. Christ, they could blow up the school at any time."

Before he totally lost it, Clary shot off of the bed and caught his arm, stopping him from pacing. He stopped, but he didn't look at her. Raising one of her hands, she held the side of his face turning it toward hers. "Jace," she whispered, trying to calm him. "Look at me. Please."

The last word seemed to pull him out of it and his eyes snapped to hers. They were filled with so much anger that she could only see a ring of gold behind his dilated pupils. He looked about ready to punch a whole in the wall, which meant that she had to approach this carefully. Letting go of his arm, she lifted her other hand until both were cupping his jaw. His fists were balled at his sides, his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath.

She sighed. "You need to calm down."

His eyes widened. "Calm down? Did you see the same thing I did? He hired _terrorists_ , Clary."

She held his face tighter. "I know what he did, but we can't stand here and lose our minds over it. That's not helping anyone."

"But—"

Clary pressed a finger to his lips and pointed over to the bed. "Sit."

His jaw clenched, but he followed orders. Stepping out of her grasp, he trailed over to the bed and took a seat. Clary silently prayed to whatever god was listening that he did what she asked. The room fell silent as she walked over to him. She tentatively fit herself between his legs and lifted his clenched fists, prying them open and setting them on her waist. He held on tight and buried his face into her stomach. Clary leaned down and pressed soft, barely there kisses along his head as she ran her fingers through his hair. She kept it up until his breathing slowed and his body relaxed.

A few moments later, he raised his head and met her gaze. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing that his eyes had returned to the soft gold that she was accustomed to. He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Clary leaned into his touch. "Don't worry about it." Her hands slid down to his shoulders. "Are you okay now?"

"No," he dropped his hand, placing it back on her waist. "But I don't feel like flipping a table anymore."

"Good," she bit her lip. "Because we really need to talk about this." She turned, taking a seat on his lap.

Jace sighed, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "What in the hell are we going to do about those two?"

Clary shrugged. "I've never dealt with something this extreme before. Terrorists are sneaky sons of bitches. You'll never know what their plans are until it's too late. They strike when you least expect it." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "We're going to have to be smart about this, but we're also going to have to be quick. You were right about getting them away from our friends. This could be bigger than just us."

"I know." He pushed out a breath and raked a hand though his hair. "We need a plan."

"Well, we do have one advantage," she said. He raised a brow and she continued. "They don't know that I'm here. Rufus was the only person that knew about me, but the Agency took him away, so he couldn't have gotten into contact with Hodge. And the douchebags gave away their real names. They must have figured that no one had the technology to find out who they really were."

"So, what's the plan?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We play dumb."

He furrowed his brows. "Play dumb?"

"Yeah, as far as we know, they're just a couple of new students from New Jersey. We have to make them think that they have the upper hand. They're most likely going to try to get in with our friends in order to get to you, and we have to let them. Because if we start acting suspicious of them, they might hurt someone close to us."

"So you want us to become friends with the terrorists? That's insane."

"We'll just be putting on a show. If they think that we don't know anything, they might not be as careful. They'll let things slip." She bit her lip. "I know it's risky, but that's what I signed up for when I accepted this mission. If you're not up for it, I can definitely track them down myself."

"Hell, no. You'll get yourself killed." He clenched his jaw and let out a slow breath. "If it takes me pretending to be friends with the bastards then that's what I'll do. But you're not going after them alone. Like you said, you've never dealt with anything this extreme. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." She lifted her hand to his cheek. "I don't want to see you hurt either. That's why we have to work together. Because the sooner we get through this, the sooner this might all be over. We're getting close," she said. "I can feel it."

"I can feel it too." He reached up to grab her hand, lacing it with his. "But you know I'm just worried. I don't know what the hell I'd do if something happened to our friends—or you for that matter."

"I know you're worried— _I'm_ worried, but we can't let that stop us from seeing the bigger picture. We're in danger, Jace. Everyone close to us is. Starkweather wants you dead, but do you really think he'll spare anyone that gets in his way? That's why we have to act fast, but also stay focused." She shrugged. "Think of it as a mission."

"I think I could do that." Jace grinned. "As long as I get to kick someone's ass eventually."

"You will, but not until we draw them in. So until then, we just stick to the plan," she said.

His brows furrowed. "What do we do once we draw them in? We need a plan for that too."

Sighing, Clary stood, trailed over to his dresser and picked up her balisong. It was strange how playing around with weapons made her think better. After flipping the latch, she began twirling it around her hand, opening and closing it over and over. Jace's eyes were intent on her, most likely trying to gauge what she was thinking. The only sound in the room was her soft footsteps trailing back and forth across the hardwood floor. But after a few more moments of pacing, she was able to come up with a solid plan. It was risky as hell, and she didn't like the idea at all, but it was their only choice. The smartest choice.

Pausing in her stride, she turned to Jace, a nervous glint in her eyes.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do . . ."

.o.O.o.

At the end of the week, Jace sat at their lunch table, twirling a pencil around his finger to keep his mind busy, and off of other things. Truth be told, he hadn't kissed Clary in almost two weeks, hadn't held her for even longer. He swore, each day, each hour, each second that ticked by drove him mad.

They'd agreed to put their relationship on hold until they dealt with Starkweather's new round of goons, but even though they were only pretending that they were taking a break from each other, he felt an emptiness that only being away from her could create. And the most frustrating part was, he didn't know how long this would have to go on for. But Clary said that they would only distract each other. That they needed to stay completely focused or everything would go to shit. So they kept their distance, even at home.

That was exactly why she hadn't shown up to school today. She'd taken up an emergency meeting with Luke at the Agency in order to clue him in on what they found. There were a few Agents around, watching him and making sure that he was safe. He couldn't see them, but he knew that they were there. Luckily, the goons weren't showing any signs of wanting to commit acts of terrorism—that would most likely come later. They'd already made it into their small group of friends, pretending to have a lot in common with everyone. It was probably just stuff they found online, and as idiotic as it sounded, Jace had to act as if he were falling for it. Which meant being his usual, sarcastic self in order to hide his suspicion.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Isabelle asked.

Most of them turned their attention to her. "What?"

"We haven't all hung out as a group in a really long time."

"Yeah," Jordan agreed. "Since we've all got babes for days, we've lost sight of what's important." He put his arm around Maia and Jace couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. "This is our senior year, we need to get in some time together before we all graduate and go our separate ways."

Alec furrowed his brows. "But we're all going to the same college. NYU, remember? We got our acceptance letters weeks ago."

Maia turned to her boyfriend. "Did you forget?"

"I was just trying to be sentimental," he said. "Our graduation is right around the corner, guys. We need to spend time together before that happens or our college years will tear us apart."

"Jesus Christ," Jace put his pencil down. "We've all been friends since middle school, college isn't going to change anything."

Isabelle flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, even if it doesn't, we still need to hang out. I miss you guys."

Jace glanced over his shoulder, seeing one of the new guys, Julian, grab a tray from the lunch line and trail over to their table. Raphael was right behind him, both of their shoulders squared in confidence, causing Jace to feel a little smug. The bastards thought they had nothing to worry about, that everything was going to plan, but in reality they were falling right into his and Clary's hands.

Once they sat down, Julian, being the energetic person that he was, greeted everyone like he'd been a part of the group for years and not two weeks. "What's up, mates!"

Isabelle snorted. "Someone's excited today."

Julian grinned over at her. "It's a good day to be alive, Izzy."

Jace wanted to pummel his face in for even talking to Isabelle, to any of his friends, but he had to keep his cool or he'd blow this whole thing. While Julian chatted with everyone else, Raphael silently ate his food. It was obvious that he was the one who called the shots. Everything he did screamed that he was the leader. If Jace didn't know what he did about him, he would've just passed it off as shyness.

"Dude," Julian turned to Jordan. "Are you watching the Knicks game on Friday?"

"I would, but my satellite's out. No TV for me until next week."

An idea sparked in Jace's head. "Why don't you guys come over to my house? I've got a sixty inch right in the living room."

"Sounds good," Julian said, a little too quickly. His blue-green eyes shot to Raphael for the briefest moment and an almost non-discernible grin tugged at his lips.

Then Raphael turned his attention to Jace, speaking in a thick Spanish accent. "We will be there."

"You guys can hitch a ride with me," Jordan suggested.

"Hey," Isabelle called out. "Why don't we all go out to Taki's and then the four of you could go to Jace's afterward?"

"Yeah," Jordan picked up a fry and nibbled on it. "Kill two rats with one snake."

Simon pushed his glasses back up his nose. "It's 'kill two birds with one stone,'" he corrected.

The other boy shrugged. "Tomato, tomato."

"So, it's settled then." Julian rubbed his hands together. "Taki's then the game."

Magnus looked down at his nails. "Or maybe we should mix it up a bit. There's this new French restaurant that serves the best _Soupe à L'oignon_ you'll ever have."

"Like any of us know what that is," Jace scoffed, crossing his arms.

"He's right Mags," Isabelle said. "Your taste is way too exquisite for the rest of us. Besides, at Taki's, you'll get a plate with enough food to feed an actual human being, not a small dog."

He looked like he wanted to retort, but Alec grabbed his hand and laced it with his, calming him instantly. It looked like they didn't need Clary after all. They'd made it work all on their own. Jace was both proud and envious of him, of everyone really. Everyone else could be with who they wanted, any way they wanted. There were no major obstacles or hurdles that they had to get past before they could truly be happy. They already were. And knowing that the reason why he couldn't be with Clary was right in front of him, he couldn't help but be a little pissed. He wanted to kick their asses right here, right now, just to get it over with, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. They had a solid plan. His anger couldn't be the reason why it got screwed up. A lot was at stake. This wasn't the time to make irrational decisions.

"Oh yeah," Jordan pointed over to Jace. "Can your mom make those cucumber sandwiches again?"

His nose crinkled. He hated cucumber, but he'd make an exception. "Sure. I'll ask her to make them tonight."

Jordan punched the air. "Sweet."

Julian reached over and high-fived him. "Cucumber overload."

Jace furrowed his brows.

 _What the fuck did that even mean?_

At this rate, he'd probably kill himself before this whole thing was over. Yeah, he felt a little bitter, but if he had to listen to another one of Julian's jokes, he'd lose it. Half of them didn't make sense, the others were just lame pick up lines. Either he was a really good actor, or he really was an idiot. But Jace had to admit, they were pulling off the whole introvert, extrovert thing really well. It was almost as if Julian was the distraction while Raphael performed the 'tricks'. They must have spent weeks working on their personas, making Jace think that they wouldn't leave until the job was done. He had a pretty good feeling that terrorists didn't enjoy wasting their time.

He couldn't wait to get home and tell Clary everything, to let her know that everything was going according to plan. And even thought he promised no touching, kissing, or flirting, he still wanted to see her. He couldn't tell if it's been hard for her too, because she'd tried her best to stay away from him for the past two weeks. She was always gone by the time he woke up and would spend most of the night checking the cameras and coasting the perimeter. And when they had information to tell each other, they either texted or called, but Jace was getting sick of it. He wanted to see her. Even if it was just for a few minutes. He would control himself if it meant that he could talk to her face to face.

"So," Isabelle clapped her hands together, changing the subject. "Are you guys ready for prom?"

"When is that again?" Jace asked.

The girls and Magnus scoffed. Isabelle crossed her arms. "It's in less than a month. God, how does Clary put up with you?"

"Prom isn't really my scene," he said. "I prefer the after party." He hated every word he said, but he had to act this way. Like the complete asshole he used to be.

Julian chuckled. "Don't we all."

"Prom isn't all about sex," Maia cut in. She turned to Jordan and the rest of the guys. "So don't expect us girls to give you guys anything that night except a dance."

"How about a dance with no pants?" Julian waggled his brows.

Raphael hit him on the back of the head, shutting him up. "Do not mind him. He can be a real pendejo sometimes."

Jace furrowed his brows and cocked his head slightly as if he didn't understand. They both seemed to take note of that. This whole playing dumb thing might actually work. If they thought speaking Spanish would be a safeguard, they had another thing coming. But hey, all the more better for him if they didn't know.

"Asshole," Raphael translated.

"Don't worry," Isabelle nodded over to Jace. "We've been dealing with this asshole since middle school. So, this isn't anything new."

Jace scoffed.

She stuck her tongue out. "But like I was saying, prom is coming up and we all need to get ready for it. Because if any of you guys show up in something stupid like a t-shirt and jeans, I will end you."

Simon's eyes widened and he tentatively put his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her. Jace rolled his eyes. It was almost insulting to see him do that. Rat boy had his girl right next to him and all he could muster up was that amateur move? But for some crazy reason, completely unknown to him, the gesture worked. Isabelle simmered down and leaned her head on his shoulder, causing his arm to drop to her waist.

"Jeez, Izzy." Jordan ate another one of his fries. "You know we're all coming."

"I know _you_ guys are." Her gaze drifted over to Jace. "I was talking about him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Junior prom." She held up her fingers and ticked them off. "You didn't dress up, you made out with other guys' dates, you spiked the punch and got drunk off your ass. Shall I go on?"

He smirked. "I made it cooler."

"Did you even ask Clary yet?" she asked.

He shrugged. "There's plenty of time for that."

"What about you two?" Isabelle asked, addressing Raphael and Julian.

A half grin tugged at Julian's lips. "There's a couple girls on my radar. Actually—there's one of them right now." He lifted his arm, flagging the girl over.

Jace heard the sound of heels and turned to get a look at the unlucky girl and froze. The blonde hair, the icy blue eyes, the tan skin, it was all way too familiar.

Kaelie.

There were a collection of groans and he immediately turned back around before he could meet her gaze. Kaelie flounced over to Julian and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning widely. And to his dismay, her gaze fell on him as she gauged his reaction, but once she saw that he didn't have one, her grin faltered slightly. Jace would've felt bad for how he ended things if she wasn't such a brat. He made the right choice, because what he had with Clary was a once in a lifetime kind of feeling. He could find a girl like Kaelie anywhere in this school.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she looked at everyone at the table with slight distaste. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Prom," Julian explained.

She squealed. "That's next month right? I'm so excited."

"I bet you are," Isabelle muttered.

She narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired girl. "Is there a problem, Izzy?"

Jace cleared his throat. "I'm going to go use the bathroom," he said, rising to his feet. Before anyone could say anything, he turned on his heel and tucked his hands into his pockets, trailing out of the cafeteria.

Once he got far enough away, he stood in a spot where he could still see his table, without them being able to see him. Letting out a breath, he pulled out his phone and typed out a message, sending it to Clary.

 _411 ~J_

A couple seconds later, his phone started to ring. He grinned when he saw that it was her and answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Is it safe?" she asked.

His gaze drifted to his lunch table, spotting Julian and Raphael in the same spot. "Yeah."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "What's up?"

"The plan worked. They're coming over tomorrow night," he said. "Jordan's coming too, but we can work around that. We'll talk later, but I just wanted you to know."

"I've got some stuff too, but I definitely can't say it over the phone," she said.

Jace ran a hand through his hair. "How do you want to do this?"

There was a pause. "Meet me on the roof after school."

"Okay." He sighed, glancing back at his table again. "I don't think I can wait another twenty-four hours. This whole playing dumb thing is really tiring."

"It shouldn't be," she said. "Being an idiot is what you excel at."

He cracked a grin. "Are you teasing me, Tiger?"

She laughed, a sound that he hadn't heard in a long time. A sound that he really missed. "Maybe . . ." she responded innocently.

Jace still couldn't get over the laugh. He couldn't believe he'd gone two weeks without it. Without her smile, without her calling him an ass. Turning, he leaned his head against the wall next to him and released a sigh. "God, I miss you," he breathed.

"Jace . . ." her voice held a warning tone.

"I know," he said, clearing his throat. "I just wanted you to know—just in case it wasn't obvious."

"Did you really think I didn't notice? I know you, Jace. I know how frustrating this is for you. It's frustrating for me too."

"Well you hide it pretty well," he said.

"That's because I have to. If I didn't, I'd be putting us both in danger by distracting you. You need to focus— _we_ need to focus." She paused. "And when this is all over, we can go back to the way things were. Trust me, this is killing me just as much as it is you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about your arms, your kisses, your . . . everything. I miss it all, Jace."

He felt relieved now that knew how she felt about all this. "Thank you," he said. "I needed that."

"I know." He could practically see her smiling on the other end. "Now, go back to being an idiot. Use your frustration as fuel."

He rolled his eyes. "Got it."

"Bye, asshole."

Now _that_ was his girl. Lulling his head back to the side, he let out another breath before responding.

"Bye, baby."

After they hung up, Jace glanced back at his table, seeing that neither of them moved, which was good. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he turned the corner and trailed down the hall to get back to the cafeteria. But as soon as he turned the corner, hands grabbed at his shirt, shoving him back. The grip wasn't strong enough to be a threat, but he was still a little surprised by the action. Looking down, he was met with an angry, icy blue stare.

"Kaelie?" He furrowed his brows. "What the hell?"

"Why are we doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what?"

Kaelie took a few steps toward him, twirling some of her hair around her finger. "The playing around, making each other jealous. Why don't we just stop with the games? I want to be us again."

Jace laughed without humor. "This isn't some game. I've moved on, Kaelie. Whatever we had before is over and it's never happening again."

"What makes that redhead so special?" she huffed. "She can't really be doing it for you. She looks like Strawberry Shortcake for Christ sake." Her arms crossed over her chest. "What does she have that I don't?"

He held his arms out and dropped them at his sides. "For one, she doesn't treat me like I'm just an object used for show and tell. She doesn't always talk about herself when we're hanging out. Our relationship isn't solely based on sex. She makes me laugh. I feel like myself when I'm around her. It doesn't get any better than that."

Her mouth opened and closed before she finally spit it out. "So what we had meant nothing to you?"

"We had fun, but it wasn't really going anywhere. You have to at least know that."

"It wasn't that way for me," she said. "I loved you. I still do."

"You've got to be kidding me," Jace muttered. He raked a hand through his hair. "We went out for, what, three weeks? And during that time, we never talked about me. You don't know me enough to love me. What you feel is infatuation, just like every other girl before you did. Us hooking up a few times doesn't make us in love."

"So that's it, huh? You're just going to toss me away like I'm nothing." She diverted her gaze. "That's classic, Jace."

"Look, I'm sorry for treating you like crap, but I'm not that guy anymore. That player died a long time ago. You didn't deserve to have someone walk all over you like I did and I'm sorry for how things turned out, but nothing you say or do is going to change things. I'm happy right now, happier than I've ever been." Sighing, he raised his hand to her shoulder and gave her a sincere look. "Trust me, you're going to find a guy that puts up with your shoe talk and shopping obsession, but that guy isn't me. It never will be."

"You don't know that."

Jace shook his head. "I do."

"Do you . . . love her?" she asked.

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Her head swung side to side in denial. "I won't accept that," she said. "You'll get tired of her. I know you will. And when you're ready, I'll be there to show you what you've been missing out on." She leaned in closer, lifting her finger to his hand on her shoulder, causing him to retract it immediately. "Remember all of the mind-blowing sex we used to have? We can have that again, just say the words. I'll make you forget all about her."

That probably would've turned him on six months ago, but now . . . he felt nothing. He was as flaccid as ever. Even his body knew that he didn't want anyone but Clary. Turning his gaze skyward, he took a breath before looking back down at her, but that did nothing to calm him.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked her. "What will it take for you to understand that I don't want you anymore? What we had was just physical, nothing more. We're at different places. You want great sex, I want a relationship with someone who sees me for more than just my looks, and I have that. I have what I want already, Kaelie. So just—stop begging, please."

"I know you want me," she said, probably trying to convince herself. "All guys want me. I don't get rejected."

He shrugged. "Well you are right now. I'm done, Kaelie. Go find someone else to toy with."

Kaelie threw her arms out in a wild gesture, her face scrunching up with anger. "Fine," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I hope she's worth losing me."

Jace smirked. "She is."

With a frustrated squeal, she whipped around, almost smacking him with her hair, and stormed off.

Shrugging, Jace trailed back into the cafeteria before anyone noticed that he was gone for too long. He spotted everyone still at the table when he got there, but now, they were all staring at him.

"Let me guess," he said. "You guys saw."

"What did she want?" Isabelle asked.

Jace took a seat. "What do you think? She wanted to hookup again."

"And you turned that down?" Julian laughed. "You're a madman."

He played it off. "It would only make things more complicated. She can get clingy when she wants to, and I hate clingy." God, he sounded like such a douchebag. But this was what they wanted. Nothing could look suspicious.

He smirked, popping a grape into his mouth. "I know what you mean, mate. Girls can be right crazy when they want to be."

Isabelle attempted to stand when Jordan clamped a hand down on her shoulder, keeping her there.

Julian held his hands up in surrender. "Relax. I meant some girls."

Raphael started muttering in Spanish and Jace had to hold back a grin at what he was saying. That guy had a filthy mouth on him.

But before anyone could argue anymore, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Jace let out a breath and stood first.

"Right, well, I've had enough girl drama today, so I'd better get to class before Mrs. Anderson has my ass," he said, playing it off when all he really wanted was to get the hell away from them.

Picking up his pencil, Jace gave them a small salute before turning on his heel, tucking the pencil behind his ear as he did. When he put enough distance between himself and the cafeteria, he allowed himself to tense. They were right there, and knowing that he couldn't do a damn thing about it was making him lose his mind. He knew that everything would play out tomorrow, but the suspense was getting the best of him. He wanted to do something now, get it over with, but he couldn't. Not unless he wanted all of it to go to hell. He and Clary worked way too hard to get tomorrow to happen. They were close, so close.

All he had to do now was wait.

.o.O.o.

As soon as Jace got home from school, he was in the house, upstairs, out of Clary's window, and on the roof in less than a minute. When he finally spotted Clary, he slowed down in his stride, her presence hitting him like a freight train.

She was dressed in all black, most likely from the meeting she had with the Agency earlier. There was a gun in a holster at her side and her wavy, red locks were blowing in the wind. Her back was turned to him, and he wanted nothing more than to just walk up to her and wrap his arms around her waist. To just kiss the top of her head and whisper how much he missed her these past couple of weeks. But this was all about strategizing, not them. He could do all of those things tomorrow when all of this was over. Until then, he had to behave. Even though it killed him to do so.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, he trailed over to her. She turned once she saw him, her gaze filled with the same loathing that probably matched his own.

"Hey," he said first.

She smiled. "Hey."

He cleared his throat. "So, you talked to Luke?"

"Yeah, he agreed with helping us out. I told him that everything is happening tomorrow night." She pulled out a piece of paper and spread it out along the ledge. "And we came up with a pretty solid plan."

Jace looked down at the paper, seeing that it was a blueprint of the neighborhood. "Nice."

She looked up at him and grinned before turning her attention back to the paper. "So, as of now, Julian and Raphael think they're in control of the situation. And you said over the phone that they agreed to come over, right?"

He nodded. "To watch the Knicks game."

"Great. So while you guys are watching the game, I'll be hanging around the house, waiting until they make a move. Meanwhile, they'll be Agents set up here and here." She pointed to two places on the map. "We don't know if they'll be bringing company, so these Agents are just our backup plan. But if there are more, with the extra help, we'll be able to get out and get to safety without too many problems."

"What about Jordan?" Jace asked.

She let out a breath. "Well, we can't have anything happen to him, even if that means blowing our cover. We get the terrorists dealt with first, then explain later. At least he'll be alive."

"You don't think they'll hurt him do you?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, this is about me, right?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. They've been trying to get to you for weeks and tomorrow is their only chance. They'll probably go after Jordan first to rule out any witnesses and that's when I'll step in," she said. "I'll fight them off while you get Jordan out of there."

Jace turned to her. "No way."

She sighed. "Jace . . ."

"We talked about this, Clary. I'm not leaving you with them. I know you're worried about me getting hurt, but we're stronger together than we are apart."

"But this could end in death," she said. "I don't want you to have to carry the weight of ending someone's life if it comes to that."

"I'm not afraid." He stared down at her. "If it means protecting the people that I care about, I'll do whatever it takes. Fight, hurt, kill." He took a small step towards her. "It's either us or them and if they get away, there's no telling who else they'll hurt."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I need you to be sure."

He responded without hesitation. "I'm sure. Trust me, after two weeks of pretending to be friends with those bastards, there's no way I'm not getting in on some of the action tomorrow."

Clary bit back a grin. "Okay." She turned. "Let's get back to the plan."

Jace nodded, looking back down at the map.

She pointed to a spot just outside of the neighborhood. "There's going to be a car loaded with everything we need, because if we keep the same one, we risk getting tracked. You already told Celine to stay away from the house, right?"

"Yeah, she's staying with a friend for the weekend."

"Good." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "And I'll talk to Luke about getting an Agent to check up on Jordan to make sure that he got home safely. But I don't think that he'll be in too much danger. You're who these people want."

He scratched his jaw. "Where are we going to be staying?"

"The penthouse," she said. "I've already contacted the hotel owner, Jeremiah. He knew my mother pretty well, so he's happy to help us out. Room service is stocking the fridge and cleaning the rooms right this moment so it'll be ready for us."

"You've really got this all planned out, don't you?"

She turned to him and smirked. "We went over this already. I'm the brains of this operation. Now, as long as everything goes according to plan, we should be back here by the end of the weekend."

Jace sighed. "What if it doesn't?"

"Then we improvise," she said simply. "We keep fighting and we watch each other's backs. Sometimes things don't go according to plan. That's why we have to be prepared for anything."

"We will be." He tentatively reached out and tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear, careful not to let it go any further than that. "They might think that they're badass, but we're more badass." He reached down, removing the gun from her holster. Cocking it, he aimed it at a nearby tree, knowing that if he took the shot he wouldn't miss his mark. "Just give me a couple of these babies and I'll be set."

Turning the safety back on, Clary took the gun back and rolled her eyes. "Even when we're up against terrorists, you still feel the need to be cocky. It's amazing."

"I'm always cocky." He tucked his hands back into his pockets. "You know this, Tiger."

She grinned, stepping closer. "I know, and I like it when you're cocky. As annoying as it is," she said, "it's kind of a turn on."

"Damn it, Clary." He pushed out a breath, taking a step back. "You can't say things like that."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just been way too long. I never knew two weeks could go by so slow."

"Me either."

Clary looked like she was about to say something when Jace's phone buzzed in his pocket. Furrowing his brows, he dug into his jeans to take a look at the message. When he saw who it was, he cursed under his breath and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He didn't have to look at what it said to know that it was something provocative.

Clary raised a brow. "Who was that?"

Jace held his hands out. "Okay, I know that we're not talking about relationship stuff right now, but there's something I need to tell you. I'd rather get this over with now, before it gets in the way of what we have to do tomorrow."

She crossed her arms, which he found extremely intimidating. "Alright."

He braced himself. "I talked to Kaelie today."

"Alright," she repeated.

"It's not what it sounds like," he said. "She cornered me in the hall after I talked to you."

"And?"

"She wanted to hookup, but I told her that I didn't want anything to do with that anymore. You're all I want, Clary. Nothing she says or does will convince me otherwise."

She giggled and pushed his shoulder. "I know that, asshole. I was just messing with you."

Jace narrowed his eyes at her. "That's not nice, Tiger."

"So," she said. "What did the message say?"

"I'd rather not show you."

She smirked and before he could tell what was happening, she'd wrestled him to the ground. Her face was right in front of his, her legs on either side of his hips. Jace bit down on his bottom lip to refrain himself from kissing her as she dug into his pocket, dangerously close to a part of him that was begging for her attention. Once she got the phone, she stood, running a hand through her soft curls. Jace stayed on the ground for a moment, trying to calm down before pushing himself up, adjusting his jeans as he did.

"Let's see. Oh, it's a message from the bimbo herself." She cleared her throat, making her voice a pitch higher and nasally. "'I know I sounded pissed earlier, but I'm just passionate about _us_. What we had was electric. It's simple geography, Jace. We belong together.'"

Jace stared at her. "I didn't think it was possible for me to get this turned off."

Clary laughed. "If only she knew the difference between physics and geography, that could've been convincing."

"She's freaking insane. I can't get her off my back no matter what I say. I tried nice, I tried being an ass. Nothing's worked."

"I'll handle it."

He raised a brow. "How?"

Removing a dagger from her pants, she twirled it around her finger, her eyes turning a darkened shade of green. "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of her pining after you. If she wants to play this game, I'll play it with her. She's safe for the rest of the week, but on Monday, it's on." Without looking, she hurled the knife to the side, impaling one of the gargoyles on top of his neighbor's house. "You've staked your claim," she said. "Maybe it's about time that I staked mine."

Jace watched as she folded the map back up and stuck it into her pocket. She then climbed onto the edge of the roof, standing with both feet spread apart. She wasn't doing it on purpose, but she was turning him on like crazy. And he still hadn't kissed her, barely even touched her. He swore, after tomorrow, all of those things would be done in full.

Turning back to him, Clary smirked and tied her hair up into a knot. "Make sure you're on your A-game. Follow the plan and be ready for anything. Because tomorrow," she faced forward again. "We're kicking ass, Herondale."

Then she jumped, disappearing off of the roof without a sound. Jace watched as she did, knowing that she even though she was smirking, she was one-hundred percent serious. Tomorrow was it. They couldn't treat this like a game. Lives could be lost, secrets would come out. It was going to be wild. So he had to stay focused, had to be prepared. This was about more than just him and Clary. This was about everyone that they were close to. If Starkweather wanted to take it up a notch, they had to also. He wasn't just standing by this time. All of the intense training that he endured had been leading up to something like this. He didn't know if everything would go according to plan, but Clary was right about one thing.

Tomorrow, they were kicking ass.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Did I just make the suspense worse? I know, I'm a bad person, but I just can't help it! Are you guys nervous about the next chapter? Hopefully everything will go as planned, but you never know . . . You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, while you think about that, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's a fun/weird fact about you? I have a lot of weird facts, but here are some:**

 **1\. I can read an entire book in a little over a day.**

 **2\. My dad was on the TV show _Homicide: Life on the Street_.**

 **3\. I'm pretty good with a balisong/butterfly knife.**


	27. Protectors

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back with a new chapter. And if you're wondering, I promise that I won't leave you with too much suspense this time. I'm not that bad of a person. Anyway, I know that you've been waiting all week for this, so I won't keep you for long. Enjoy!**

 **And thanks to my book buddy/ beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been edited.**

 **P.S. I loved you guys' facts. They were amazing and a lot of them made me laugh. Thank you for sharing! And I know that a lot of you didn't like the fact that I made Julian and Raphael evil. I know they're good people in the books. But playing around with characters and giving them different personalities is what makes writing this story so much fun. Trust me, I love these characters just as much as you do, but just as I made characters like Jon and Valentine good in this story, I made good characters like Raph and Jules bad. I know it doesn't seem right, but that's just the fun of writing. Hope you guys understand. I love you either way.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Gold by Imagine Dragons (Scene 1 pt. 1)_

 _**Enemy Fire by Bea Miller (Scene 2)_

 _**Warriors by Imagine Dragons (Scene 2 pt. 2)_

 _**Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes (Final Scene)_

* * *

Friday afternoon, Jace parked into Taki's parking lot, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. His heart was beating like crazy, but like Clary said, he had to be on his A-game today. He needed to calm himself before he started making everyone nervous and uncomfortable. If he went into that diner looking like the paranoid mess that he was now, he'd definitely give Blackthorn and Santiago cold feet. Leaning his head against the steering wheel, he pulled out his phone and clicked it on, taking a look at his screen saver. It was a picture of Clary. Most of her face was hidden behind her curls, but he could still see her green eyes and wide grin. He'd taken it one day after school while they were hanging out in his room. He remembered the day perfectly.

 _He was lying on his back, one of his hands tucked behind his head as he watched her. Clary was sitting Indian-style between his legs, her fingers tracing patterns on his palm, only pausing to laugh._

 _"You were arrested?" she asked._

 _He nodded. "I was mad at my dad for dragging me to another one of his lawyer parties. So I hot-wired a car that belonged to one of his friends and took it for a joy ride."_

 _She bit back a grin. "Wow, that's—uh . . . impressive."_

 _He playfully narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't patronize me, I was thirteen."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Well, I only got a block away before I kind of crashed the car into a pole. My dad convinced the guy not to press charges, but I still spent a night in the slammer." He shrugged. "Not my best moment."_

 _Clary burst out laughing and leaned forward, gripping her stomach. The action caused her hair to fall in front of her face, covering half of it. Jace watched in amazement as she did, surprised to see her this happy, this care-free. He wanted nothing more than to capture the moment. So he did. Taking out his phone, he snapped the picture just as she tilted back and couldn't help but grin at the result._

 _Perfect._

Staring at the picture now, he knew that he would do anything to see that look on her face again. That was why he had to focus, why he had to be smart about this. Everything he did from here on out would be for her. That would be his fuel.

Pushing out a breath, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and opened the door. He was dressed in all black for the occasion and had two guns tucked securely in his jeans, completely out of sight. Closing and locking the door, he began making his way towards the diner, but just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard a pair of hushed voices. When he listened in closer, he discovered that the pair was speaking Spanish. Hiding behind the brick wall, Jace translated what they were saying in his head.

"So how are we doing this?" Julian asked.

"Wait until the game is over. I'll handle pretty boy, you handle his friend."

"Did boss call backup?"

"Yes, he wants to make sure we are not unsuccessful," Raphael said. "Some of his members are coming to make sure that nothing gets in our way. Cops, witnesses, all of that will be dealt with. As soon as the job is done, we are to bring the body to him for confirmation. Then we get paid."

He could hear the excitement in Julian's voice. "Then we can finally buy the tools we need for that subway job. With that kind of money, we'll be able to blow up the whole station. Do you know how huge that would be? They'll be talking about it for months."

"That's if we get the job done."

Julian scoffed. "Have you seen the guy? He's an idiot. We've got nothing to worry about."

"Don't get cocky," Raphael said seriously. "You can do all of that after we put a bullet through his head."

"Heard." There was a sigh. "We should get in there. Gotta fuel up for the big night."

"As long as I don't have to talk to any of the idiots."

"Doesn't matter. They think you're shy anyway."

Jace stayed quiet as they trailed into the diner, a small smirk slipping onto his face. It looked like the last two weeks of playing dumb actually worked. They thought that they'd just walk into his house tonight and get the job done without any problems. But Jace would be damned if he let them hurt Jordan or anyone else. And knowing what they were planning to do after they got the money, he knew that he and Clary had to take them down as soon as possible. He wouldn't be the reason why they got away and blew up an entire subway station.

When he felt like it was safe enough to go inside, he turned the corner and walked swiftly towards the door. With that picture in mind, he allowed himself to relax as he opened the door and trailed inside. His friends were at the back booth, their usual spot. It was big enough to fit everyone without them all being smushed together. When he saw that the only spot left was beside Julian, he internally scoffed. He didn't deserve this. Did the universe not know how badly he wanted to kick the guy's ass. This would seriously test his self control.

Ignoring his thoughts, Jace made his way over to the booth and plopped down next to Julian, trying to put off a nonchalant vibe.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said. "Got caught up with a few cheerleaders."

"Lucky," Julian murmured.

"Where's Clary?" Jordan asked, furrowing his brows.

"She's still at school," Jace lied, knowing that she was at home getting ready. "She's got detention."

"For what?"

He shrugged. "For skipping class." Leaning forward, he picked up a menu from the center of the table, flipping through it. "You know how she is."

"Are you two having problems?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, if you must know, we're on a break right now." He closed the menu. "Not that it's any of your business."

Alec scoffed. "What did you do?"

Jace furrowed his brows at the accusation. "Why does it have to be me?" He leaned back, crossing his arms. "We just came to a mutual agreement."

"Whatever," Isabelle said. "You two will get back together eventually. I know you will."

He chuckled. "Sure, Izzy."

A couple more minutes passed before one of the waiters took all of their orders. Jace was just glad that Kaelie wasn't working today. After the message she sent him yesterday, she'd definitely make a scene.

As they waited for their food, Jace listened as his friends picked up yet another conversation. He joined in every once in awhile, but he was mostly thinking. He didn't know if it was the possibility that he wouldn't make it out of this tonight or something else, but his mind was racing with thoughts. Clary was the star of all of them. If they got through this, he wouldn't allow them to be separated again. He didn't care what came their way. If their time together was somehow limited, he didn't want to waste it. Not a single second. Clary was thrown into his life for a reason and he refused to take it for granted. He wouldn't become his father.

"So," Isabelle began. "I was thinking about throwing a party next weekend. All of you are invited of course."

"What?" Alec turned to his sister. "You never told me about a party."

"I am now." She rolled her eyes. "Mom and Dad are going out of town again, and they're taking Max with them. It's the perfect opportunity."

"I'm in," Jace said. "As long as I don't have to pick up dirty underwear and garbage again."

"Only if you promise not to get trashed again," she responded. "As much as you get on my nerves, I hate seeing you upset."

He sighed. "I won't."

"Promise?"

He bit back a grin. "Cross my heart."

Isabelle cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Nothing," he muttered, shaking his head. He guessed that was only his, Clary's, and Jon's thing.

"Could we make it like a 'just us' party?" Maia asked. "Not that I don't enjoy your other parties, Izzy, but they can get a little hectic."

Alec scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I could go without someone vomiting on my shoes again."

Magnus scoffed. "Speak for yourselves. I make at least five-hundred bucks during those parties."

"Fine," Isabelle sighed. "How about seniors only? We won't have to deal with the immature underclassmen that can't hold their liquor."

"I could get with that," Maia nodded in agreement.

Magnus grumbled. "Won't be able to scam seniors as easily, but I'll compromise."

Jordan slung his arm over Maia's shoulders and grinned. "Then let's party, bitches."

She elbowed him in the side and he winced, feigning pain. Rolling her eyes, Maia leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing him to grin.

 _Okay, now they were just rubbing it in his face_ , Jace thought. He'd kill to be in their shoes right now. To be able to hold his girl and kiss her like he meant it. Not being with Clary was like depriving himself of food. It made him cranky, easily agitated, and empty.

She was the only person who could ground him when he got like this. Only her voice could get through to him, only her touch could calm him. It had always been that way.

He wasn't really known for having the best temper. He'd lost count of the number of fights he'd gotten himself into. He didn't know what calm was until he met her. The first time he held her, the night of Isabelle's party, was the first time he'd ever felt completely at peace. She had no idea the effect she had on him. How her holding his face in her small hands rendered him completely powerless to her. Did she know the damage she could do to a guy with a single look? Sometimes, it was almost as if she wasn't aware of how beautiful she was.

When the food came, Jace dug into his, shoving a big portion of his burger into his mouth. As much as he hated being away from Clary, a part of him was kind of glad that she wasn't there to see him acting like a slob. But the way that he say it was, if he ate fast, the others would follow and he, Jordan, Julian, and Raphael could get out of there. He really wanted to spend time with his friends, but he wanted to handle the terrorists first. He cared more about their safety than anything.

"Hungry?" Jordan asked, watching as Jace devoured his meal.

He simply flipped him off, Clary still on his mind. It was definitely something she'd do. Shrugging, he said, "What? I don't have anyone to be courteous for. This is how single guys eat."

"Well, get it in now," Isabelle said. "Because you won't be single for long."

"You're really hell-bent on this, aren't you?"

She sighed. "Clary wasn't like the other girls, Jace. She made you happy, I know she did. You two belong together and if you give up on her, I'll personally kick your ass."

Julian whistled, making Isabelle glare at him.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Can everyone please just—leave it alone? If we decide to get back together, we will. If we don't, then that's that. It's no one's business but ours."

She crossed her arms. "Being your best friend is infuriating sometimes."

He smirked. "Love you too, Izzy."

"Well, if you do get back together," Jordan said, "hopefully she'll be able to fix the whole condescending attitude that you have right now."

"Yeah, it's kind of a bummer." Maia sipped her milkshake. "I was actually getting used to the whole nice Jace, but that lasted all of two seconds."

He sighed. "Like I said, none of your business."

Julian leaned back into the booth and rubbed a hand over his stomach. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me too." Jordan looked down at his watch. "And the game will be starting soon." He turned to everyone at the table. "Will you guys be alright if we left now?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, we'll be fine."

Julian punched the air. "Awesome. I'm in serious need of some pre-game vibes."

"And cucumber sandwiches." Jordan let out a hoot and ushered everyone out of the booth.

Jace stood, glad that someone other than himself initiated the leave. He didn't want it to seem like he was in a rush. He couldn't make the mistake of making the terrorists nervous. But a part if him did want to rush them out. He could protect Jordan, but he wasn't sure about the rest of his friends. That's why he had to get them far away from the group before they got reckless. He could only hope that they didn't try anything with Jordan on the way to his house. He and Clary hadn't planned for that, but a large part of him believed that they would wait until it got darker to try something. It would most likely cause a scene if they did anything in broad daylight.

Jordan turned to Maia before they left. His hands rose to her face as he leaned into her, giving her a chaste kiss. Jace turned away from them, knowing that watching would only make him even more pissed. All of them were so goddamned lucky.

With one last wave, the four of them trailed towards the door. The bell dinged as they exited the diner and Jace kept a steady pace towards his car, still trying not to make it seem as though he were rushing. They were getting closer and closer, he couldn't screw up now.

A swift breeze passed over him when he reached his car, giving him a slight chill. Ignoring it, he pulled the door open and climbed inside, starting it up immediately. And when he heard Jordan start his car, he was off, heading in the direction of his house. The other boy followed close behind, completely oblivious to what he'd gotten himself into.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Jace dialed Clary to let her know that they were on their way. It only took a few rings for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's happening," was all he said.

"Already?" she asked.

He could hear a gun cocking in the background, causing him to grin. "Sounds like you're ready."

She made a 'pfft' sound. "I'm always ready, Herondale. The question is, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She paused for a moment. "And you're feeling okay?"

"You've been keeping me sane this entire time."

"But I haven't said anything," she pointed out.

He bit his lip. "I'll tell you about it later," he said. "We'll be there in about five minutes."

"Got it." She sighed, worry now lacing her tone. "Be safe."

"Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. I promise."

"You better be," she murmured.

He chuckled. "I haven't touched you in weeks, Clary. Trust me, there's no way I'm going anywhere until I do."

She snorted. "Nice motivation. Now hurry up and get here."

"Alright, see you in three."

"Okay," she whispered. "Bye, Jace."

"Bye, Clary," he sang.

When they hung up, Jace allowed himself to chuckle. He couldn't believe that even in a situation like this one, she could still find a way to make him smile or laugh. Either he was going crazy, or she was just that amazing. He'd put his money on the latter.

His house came into view exactly three minutes later. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, which probably meant that Starkweather's goons hadn't gotten a signal from the terrorists yet. That would come later. Screwing his eyes shut, Jace took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He had to be strong, not just for himself, but for her. He couldn't let her down.

As Jordan pulled into the driveway next to him, he got out of his car, shutting the door behind him. Jordan and Julian were making bets on who would win, or what player would make the most shots. Any other day, Jace would have been the one placing the bets, but he didn't have the energy. All he wanted to do now was focus, nothing else could plague his mind. Unsurprisingly, Raphael stayed quiet the entire time. It was obvious that he wasn't liking the whole 'pretending to be friends' bit either. He acted as if being in his friends' presence was insulting or something. Like they were so beneath him that they weren't even worth his time and energy. Jace would have no problem kicking his ass when the time came. He wanted nothing more than to knock that smug look right off of his face.

After digging into his pocket, he retrieved his keys and unlocked the door. The house was quiet when they entered, but Jace knew that Clary was around somewhere. Jordan didn't waste any time b-lining to the fridge to get his cucumber sandwiches. He let out an excited howl and shoved an entire square into his mouth. Julian was right behind him, getting in on the sandwiches as well.

Jace crinkled his nose. "Disgusting."

"That is something we can agree on," Raphael said.

He chuckled and moved towards the living room, turning on the television. It was already on the sports channel and a few commentators were talking about pre-game stats. Soon, the guys joined him, Jordan and Julian still arguing over who got the remaining sandwiches. His mother had pretty much stacked the platter, but now, there were only a few left. He snorted. So much for being stuffed.

"When's the game starting?" Julian asked.

"In fifteen minutes," he said.

"This is the semifinals, right?"

Jordan nodded. "It's an important game, that's for sure."

Raphael turned to Jace, "You got anything to drink?"

He threw a thumb over his shoulders. "There's some sodas in the fridge." Nodding, he got up and trailed over to it.

Julian leaned back into the couch. "Hey, when are your parents getting home?"

"Well, my dad hasn't really been around lately and my mom is spending a night out with her friends. She probably won't be back until tomorrow."

Jordan furrowed his brows. "What about Clary?"

"She's been avoiding me ever since we ended things," he said. "She'll probably go over to Izzy's when she gets out of detention."

Raphael returned with a coke in his hand.

Jordan ran a hand over his face. "You know, if you hurt her, I'll have no choice but to throw down with you."

He chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

"She's my best friend, dude. You don't mess with a guy's best friend. She may not be able to take you, but I can."

Jace shook his head, finding the whole thing amusing. He'd seen her in action and had no doubts that she could pummel him into next week if she wanted to. "You'd be surprised how well she can handle herself," he said.

He cracked a grin. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised."

 _Keep that in mind_ , Jace thought. Because at this rate, he'd find out exactly how well she could handle herself. Not unless he mysteriously decided to leave, which Jace knew wouldn't happen. And he couldn't tell Jordan to leave without raising question. They were already too deep in the plan.

"Hey, the game's starting."

Jace turned his attention back to the TV, staring blankly at the screen. He loved sports, but right now, he couldn't have cared less about what was happening. All he could think about was the two terrorists eating his food and drinking his drinks. He couldn't believe he was allowing this to happen. All he could do was hope that everything went according to plan. That no one got hurt, except for the ones who deserved it. He also hoped that the Agents looking after them could get Jordan out of there before everything got too hectic. He definitely didn't want to scar his friend for life.

He scanned the room one last time, seeing that everyone had their eyes on the screen. Leaning back into the couch, he tucked his hands behind his head and grinned.

 _Let the games begin_.

.o.O.o.

Thirty seconds were left on the clock. The Knicks were down by two points and knowing who was out on the court, Jace knew that it would take a miracle for them to win. He knew that he hadn't been interested before, but he figured a while ago that he might as well enjoy the game while he could.

The opposing team was on offense, which made it clear that the game was pretty much over. But out of nowhere, Carmelo Anthony swooped in for a steal, causing a turnover. The four of them sat up straighter and watched as he dribbled it down court with only ten seconds left.

"Take the shot, Melo!" Jordan yelled.

As if he actually heard him, Carmelo stopped at the three point line and took the low percentage shot. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the ball sunk into the hoop, getting nothing but net.

The guys all shot up, howling and cheering, just like the fans in the crowd were. Jace let out a laugh and bumped his fist with Jordan's. Julian did the same with Raphael and pulled him into a back-clapping hug. Jace was able to hear him say something in Spanish before they parted. Raphael gave him a slight nod and Jace felt his stomach sink at what he said.

 _It's time._

Taking one last sip of his drink, he crushed the soda can in his fist. "I've got to use the bathroom, but when I get back, we're celebrating."

"Hell yeah, we are!" Julian exclaimed.

He feigned excitement and grinned, tossing his soda can in the trash before making his way into the hall. The guys were still pretty loud, even as he got farther and farther away.

"Hey."

Jace whirled around, letting out a relieved breath when he saw that it was just Clary. But still, he held a hand to his chest, trying to stop his nerves. "Jesus, Clary."

"Sorry," she said. "I just wanted to give you something before—you know." She waved a hand, gesturing toward the other room.

He quirked a brow. "What is it?"

She took a step forward and slipped something into his pocket. "It's my lucky dagger. For good luck," she said.

"Thanks." Jace allowed his fingers to brush hers. "You ready?"

She nodded, her serious demeanor returning. "Let's do this."

Intertwining their fingers together, she silently tugged him back toward the living room. Their backs were against the wall, waiting for someone to make a move. Footsteps started towards the kitchen and Jace kept his gaze on a nearby mirror to see what was going on. Jordan was heading towards the trashcan to throw his things away. Raphael was still in the living room, Julian lingering in between both rooms, probably waiting for the best moment to attack.

Jordan looked down at his watch, his back still turned to them. "Crap, I should head home. I've got a curfew." Jace watched as Julian crept closer, reaching behind him for something. Oblivious to it all, Jordan sighed and turned, his gaze still on his watch. "Sorry guys, but—" he stopped mid-sentence and Jace knew exactly why.

With a gun pressed into Jordan's forehead, Julian smirked. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."

Jace tried to step forward, but Clary tightened her grip on his hand, shaking her head. After releasing him, she removed her gun from her jeans.

Jordan's eyes widened and he started muttering uncontrollably. "Jesus H. Mary, mother of God."

That's when Clary swooped in, sneaking up behind Julian, pressing her gun into the back of his head. He tried to turn, but she stopped him, saying in a cold voice, "Don't even think about it."

Jordan stuttered some more. "C _-Clary_? What are you doing here? I thought . . . I thought— _what_?" Yeah, he wasn't taking this well.

Seeing that his partner needed help, Raphael emerged from the living room and stood behind Clary, pressing a gun into her head. "Okay, I have no idea who you are, but you must have a death wish."

Watching Clary in that predicament made Jace see red. Cursing under his breath, he stepped into the room, pulling both of his guns out in one swift motion, aiming them at each terrorist. His gaze met both of theirs, but neither glare was as deadly as his. "Move and you die," he grit out, jaw clenching.

"Okay, what in the actual hell is going on?" Jordan asked, looking completely hysterical. He would lose it if they didn't get him out of there.

"Jordan, I need you to do something," Clary said. When he didn't say anything, she tried again, louder this time. "Jordan!"

"Yes, yes. I'm listening." His gaze was still focused on the gun pointed at his head.

"When I say so, I want you to run, okay? Don't argue. Don't look back. Just—get out of here."

"What about—"

"Jace and I got this," she said. "I promise I'll explain everything later, but I want you safe first. Just, promise me that you won't tell anyone what you saw tonight."

"I won't, you know I won't. I promise."

Raphael scoffed. "This is cute and all, but if he doesn't get out of here, I'll kill him myself."

Jace turned to him. "Shut up."

Clary focused on Julian again. "If you so much as twitch, you're dead." Then she turned to Jordan. "Get out of here. Now."

With once last glance in their direction, he darted to the side and was out of the house within seconds. Jace let out a breath now that he was gone. Now he only had one person to worry about.

"Don't worry," Raphael smirked. "Our friends will handle him."

"I think your friends will be too busy with my friends to worry about him," Clary said.

"Who the hell are you?" Julian asked.

"Don't worry about who I am. Just know that whatever you're planning to do, won't happen."

"Like hell it won't." Raphael cocked his gun. "We're getting that money."

Clary laughed. "Are we going to sit here and chat like a couple of girls or are we going to fight?"

Raphael grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." Then, before anyone could stop him, he pulled the trigger. But Clary had already dropped down, causing him to shoot Julian in the shoulder. He only grazed him, but it still caused him to howl in pain as he dropped his weapon. He whirled around, arm swinging, but Clary popped up and blocked his arm, punching him in the face.

Jace quickly tucked his guns back into his jeans and grabbed Raphael by the wrists, shoving him into the wall. It was obvious that both of them hadn't expected a fight tonight. They looked completely thrown off and he and Clary took clear advantage of it.

Gripping his wrist tightly, Jace slammed his hand against the wall until the gun clamored to the ground, leaving him weaponless. Then he elbowed him in the face, knocking him to the side. He backed away, just as Clary flipped Julian onto the ground, his head banging against the hardwood floor. Jace grinned, gesturing for Raphael to come after him. With a growl, he jumped over Julian and rushed him.

But just as he was about to grab him, Jace gripped his shoulders and slammed his knee into his groin. He knew that it was a low blow, but this wasn't the time to be fair. This wasn't a boxing match; he was fighting for his life right now. Raphael hunched over, ready to fall. But before he could, Jace grabbed his collar and yanked him back up, punching him in the face.

The other boy stood tall, wiping the blood from his mouth before throwing a couple of punches of his own. Jace dodged them all. And when Raphael jumped to kick him, he flew past him, causing them to switch places. Not able to get a shot in, Raphael looked about ready to explode. He was obviously losing it.

Seeing that he had no other option, Raphael simply charged him. But once he reached him, Jace mounted himself and bent down, flipping the guy over his shoulder. He fell onto the floor with crash, but sadly, he didn't stay down. He stumbled to his feet, only to receive another punch from Jace.

"I have to say," he grinned, bouncing on balls of his feet. "I expected more from a big bad terrorist." He continued to taunt him, knowing that it would cause him to lose focus. "I guess you're just a regular guy without your gadgets, aren't you?"

Raphael spat out a mouth full of blood. "Don't be so sure," he said, as if he knew something Jace didn't. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I'm just a distraction?"

He furrowed his brows, not knowing what he meant by that, but then he heard it. The small yelp that was clearly feminine. Trying to look past Raphael, he got a glimpse of Julian shoving Clary into the wall. Catching his distraction, the other boy tackled Jace to the ground.

A mischievous grin tugged at his lips. "You see, my friend Julian has been trained in numerous types of combat. He'll have that redhead begging for her life in a matter of seconds. You can fight me all you want, but you won't get to her in time. And hey, maybe after we're through with you, we'll have a little fun with her. She's kind of hot, you know."

Anger pulsed through Jace's veins. Lifting his hands, he shoved Raphael off of him with one hard shove. Then he stood and removed one of his guns from behind him, shoving it into Raphael's chest. But for some reason, he locked up. He wanted so badly to pull the trigger, but some part of him wouldn't allow it.

The terrorist stood, a smug look on his face. "Can't do it, can you?" He laughed. "I knew that this would be easy. This is working out better than I imagined."

This guy was insane. Shoving the gun further into his chest, he clenched his jaw, willing himself to just do it. If he didn't, he'd risk not only Clary's life, but hundreds, maybe thousands, of people if they got the tools for that subway job.

"Jace!"

He hadn't realized that he'd snapped out of focus until he heard her voice. At first he didn't know what was going on, but then he saw it. The glint of Raphael's knife that was heading towards him. His eyes widened and just as he thought that it was too late, a shot fired off somewhere in the room.

The other boy dropped his knife, his hands going to his stomach, where dark red blood oozed from his wound. It was then that Jace realized that Clary was the one who shot him. A second passed before Raphael dropped to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

Clary was looking at him wide eyed, probably seeing if he was okay. But out of nowhere, Julian tackled her to the ground, his hands wrapping around her throat. She was trying her hardest to get him off of her, but he was unrelenting. Jace knew that he had to do something. Stepping over Raphael, he raised his gun. There was no nervousness, no hesitation.

He breathed in and when he breathed out, he pulled the trigger and shot Julian twice. Once in the lower back, again in the chest. Right in the heart.

Fueled by anger, Jace lifted his foot and kicked Julian's body off of her. Clary gasped for air, blinking slowly. Then she pushed herself onto her feet and placed her gun on the table. Her gaze met his, so many emotions flashing in her beautiful eyes. Jace immediately pulled her into him, one of his arms snaking around her waist, his free hand holding her head to his chest. They were both out of breath and shaking, but he didn't care. They'd saved each other. That was what mattered.

Pulling away, Clary raised her hands to his face. "Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay?" He looked down at her in shock. "You were almost choked to death and you want to know if _I'm_ okay?"

She sighed, her thumbs brushing over his cheeks. "You just killed someone, Jace."

Then it hit him. His gaze traveled to Julian's lifeless body, blood covering the floor around him. He'd killed someone. He'd actually done it. He expected to feel guilty or horrified with himself, but for some crazy reason, he didn't. All he felt now was relief. Raising his hands to her cheeks, he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "I did it for you," he whispered. "You're my everything, Clary. If I lose you, I have nothing."

She looked back at Julian then to him again. "I don't know what happened," she said. "It felt like I was fighting an Agent."

"He was trained," Jace told her. "In what, I have no idea." He tipped her chin so she was looking at him again. "But it doesn't matter anymore. We're safe."

"Well, we're technically not in the clear until we get to the penthouse. So we should get going."

"They were planning to blow up a subway station. I heard them talking about it earlier today."

"We did the right thing," she said. "As much as I hate that we had to kill them, they were going to hurt others if they got away."

His hands fell from her face and he grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Cross my heart."

Nodding, he said, "Come on, let's go."

After grabbing her gun, she walked with him towards the door. His hand was still shaking a little, but she held onto him tightly, not letting him go. He reached out to turn the knob, but before he could, a loud gunshot sounded on the other side. His eyes widened, his mind immediately going to Jordan. Throwing the door open, he pulled Clary outside, keeping her behind him once he saw what he did. But Clary only shoved him to the side to get a better look, gasping at the sight.

Jordan was on the ground, and he wasn't moving.

She ran over to him. "Jordan," she shook his shoulders. "Jordan, can you hear me?"

"Relax," a voice came out of the shadows and Jace immediately raised his weapon. But once he saw the white blonde hair, he lowered it, furrowing his brows.

Clary turned to her brother. "Jon, what are you doing here?"

He scoffed. "Did you really think I'd trust those asswipes to protect you? When I got here, your friend had no cover."

Clary just stared at him.

"Oh, don't thank me or anything. I only saved his freaking life."

She smiled. "Thank you, but why is he knocked out?"

Jon shrugged. "He was acting like a lunatic. I had to shut him up somehow."

"So you clocked him in the back of the head?" Jace asked.

He quirked a brow as if it wasn't a big deal. "Yes." He took a few steps toward them. "Look, I'll take him home. I handled as many guys as I could, but there's more on the way."

Nodding, Clary lifted Jordan up, allowing her brother to throw him over his shoulders. She moved Jordan's hair out his eyes and smiled. "Take care of him, okay?"

He grinned. "I've got him."

"Clary, we should get going," Jace said.

"I'm sorry," she shook herself out of it. "I'll call you later, Jon."

He kissed the top of her head. "You better." Then he turned back into the shadows, taking Jordan with him.

Digging into his pocket, Jace tossed Clary his keys. "Your turn."

"How do you figure?" she asked, heading toward the car.

He climbed into the passenger seat. "I drove during the last car chase. It's only fair that you drive during this one."

She stuck the key in the ignition. "How do you know that we're going to be in a car chase?"

"Because that seems to be Starkweather's specialty. That's like his go-to move."

A small smirk slipped onto her face. "Getting into the mind of the psycho, huh?"

"You know it, Tiger."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out of the driveway and whipped the car around, changing gears before she shot off. He didn't know what it was about her and cars, but it turned him on so damned much.

"Where are we heading?" he asked.

"The car is thirty minutes away. Hopefully we'll handle whatever Starkweather sends our way before we make the switch."

"We will," he said. "We'll get through this. We always do."

"The optimism is a nice touch," she commended.

He chuckled, reaching into the back seat for their case of weapons. Rifling through it, he found a few silencers and attached them to his and Clary's guns. Then he pulled out a few devices that he'd never seen before.

"What are these?"

Clary turned to see what he had and grinned. Pointing to the first oval shaped device, she said, "That's a grenade." She pointed to the other one. "And those are jacks."

He looked down at the first one. "This doesn't look like a grenade."

She reached over and pressed a button, turning it on. "There's two parts to it." She took out the center, leaving a ring of metal. "The ring sticks to whatever you want it to and the center is a detonator. It's a grenade without a timer. You choose when you want it to detonate."

He stared at it. "Holy shit."

"Just be careful with it, alright?"

He nodded. "I've got this, Tiger."

With a roll of her eyes, she turned her watch on, trying to communicate with the surrounding Agents. "Do any of you assholes have a visual?"

There was static, then someone answered. "They're headed towards you. We took care of one of the cars, but there's four more."

" _Four!_ " Clary shouted. "You're telling me that an entire group of you could only handle one goddamn car." She took in a breath. "Can you at least tell me where they are?"

The other Agent paused. "We actually just lost sight of them."

Clary scoffed. "Of course." Then, before the Agent could respond, she clicked the watch off and cursed. "Fucking useless," she muttered, her tone full of frustration.

Jace handed her another gun from the case before putting it on the floor in front of him. "So, looks like it's just me and you." He grinned. "Think you can handle it, Morgenstern?"

That seemed to calm her. She turned to him, giving him a smirk. "Only if you can, Herondale."

He cocked his freshly loaded gun as she approached an endless strip of road. It was connected to everything, so he didn't doubt that at least one of the cars were on the road. It was almost midnight, so there weren't many people on the road, but he figured that either the goons or the Agents closed it down. Either way, it would be easier to do this without tons of cars in the way, driven by possible witnesses.

Clary was doing around eighty miles-per-hour down the strip. They'd been driving for only a few minutes before a pair of headlights came into view to their right. Another pair emerged on the left, both cars about a quarter of a mile away. Seeing this, Clary switched gears, forcing the car to go faster. There were three lanes and they just so happened to be in the center, which would benefit them in the long run.

Jace prepared himself as they flew past the pair of cars, causing them to slam on their brakes. It was then that he noticed that there were two cars behind the others. All four cars whipped around until they were heading in their direction.

"Those windows are still bullet proof, right?"

Clary nodded. "Yup."

He let out a relieved breath. "Alright. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

She rolled her neck before cocking her gun. With her elbow, she rolled down their windows. Looking in the rear view mirror, he saw that all of the cars had formed a single line, most likely trying to lessen the odds of getting hit with whatever he and Clary threw their way. They must have known what happened to the other guys. It was a smart move, but he'd break up that line soon enough. He just had to wait for someone to fire the first shot.

As if reading his mind, one of the men opened fire, followed by the others. Jace grinned, feeling the rush of adrenaline as he watched the bullets ricochet off of the car, not having any effect. When they paused, he took that as a chance to fire off some shots of his own. Clary seemed to have the same idea as they both stuck their arms out of the window, firing off shot after shot. He focused on the car in the front, glad that the street lights were on, allowing him to see everything he needed to.

He focused on shooting the tires and Clary focused on the actual people inside of the car. He didn't know who did it, but either way, the car veered off, crashing into one of the street lights. The others didn't stop, if anything, they sped up. Finally breaking up that line, the three remaining cars spread out among the three lanes.

"Hand me those jacks," she said.

Jace reached down to get the box and handed it over. Then he grabbed the wheel, keeping the car straight as she opened up the box, spilling the contents onto the road. She got back inside just as the car on the left started to shoot again. But they must not have noticed what she did because they ran right over the jacks.

He expected to see their tires just deflate, but when the entire car exploded and became engulfed in flames, he didn't know what to think.

"Clary?"

She went back to driving. "Yes, Jace?"

"What kind of jacks were those?"

She smirked. "Kick-ass ones." Her gaze traveled to the rear-view mirror. "There's still two more. You might want to get that grenade."

Jace came back inside after firing a few shots. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I know you want to. There should be another one in the case."

"Got it," he held up the other device, turning it on. Handing it over, he sat back in his seat, waiting for her to tell him the plan.

She shifted gears, going a little faster so they had time to talk. "In a minute, I'm going to turn us around. Go for their tires first, then throw. Don't detonate it until I say so. We have to get far enough away before we do anything. Got that?"

He nodded, finding her bossiness extremely sexy. God, he couldn't wait until this was over. These last few weeks have been torturous. He couldn't believe that he was still in his right mind. It was a goddamn miracle.

"On my count," she said.

He picked up both of his guns and said a silent prayer as Clary counted down.

"Three . . . Two . . . One." Then she downshifted, spinning the car around. As she did, Jace extended his arms so that both of his guns hung out of each window. Letting go of the wheel, Clary did the same and fired shot after shot at each car. The men in the car attempted to shoot them, but were unsuccessful. She aimed for the front tires, so Jace aimed for the back ones, watching as they deflated.

Dropping her guns, Clary shifted gears again so that they faced forward. And as they passed the cars again, they threw their grenades, sticking them to the cars. Jace held his finger above the detonator, waiting for Clary's cue as they sped off down the road. The goons attempted to follow, but with their useless tires, they weren't as fast. Once they got a clear half a mile away, Clary turned to him.

"Now."

They both pressed their buttons at the same time. Looking back, Jace saw a bright, orangish glow rise from the road. His car shook slightly from the explosion, but it did nothing to stop them.

Once they got far enough away, and seeing that the coast was clear, Clary handed him one of her guns and he put it back in the case, along with his. Then he closed and locked it, sitting back in his seat. His adrenaline level was still high, his heart practically slamming against his chest. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to calm down, telling himself that they were safe now.

"Babe?"

He hadn't realized that Clary had been trying to get his attention until she touched his arm. His eyes snapped to hers and he saw concern hidden deep within her gaze. Then she stuck her hand out. He took it immediately, enveloping it with his as he brought it to his lips. He kissed her palm, her fingers, her wrist, glad that everything worked out. That she was here. Dropping their hands, he laced his with hers, holding on tight.

"Please tell me this is over," he said.

She gave him a small smile. "It's over. We're okay."

He let out a breath. "Damn, that was a lot of work. I mean, two terrorists and God knows how many men in one night?"

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Jace grinned. "Definitely a story to tell the kids."

Clary snorted and he sent her a wink.

They drove for another fifteen minutes in silence, their hands still intertwined. When she pulled into an empty parking lot, they let go of each other's hands to open their doors. Jace grabbed the case and closed the door before following Clary over to the new car. She tossed him the keys this time and he quirked a brow.

"I don't know where we're going," he said.

She scoffed. "Nice try, Mr. Eidetic Memory."

Jace chuckled. "Fine, I'll drive." He unlocked the Mercedes-Benz and climbed inside, sticking the key into the ignition. Clary followed, plopping into the passenger seat. He placed the case in the back seat and closed his door before he drove off, getting back onto the road.

Clary leaned back into her seat and ran a hand through her hair before pinning it up. Jace looked over at her, a small smile slipping onto his face. He had no idea what Starkweather had in store for them next, but for now, they were safe. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he reached over, placing his hand on her thigh. Her hand dropped over his as her finger traced random patterns on the back of his palm.

Things may not have went exactly how they expected them to, but they got through it. Jace didn't think that he would have to end so many lives, but he knew that he had no other choice. If he hadn't, Clary would've gotten hurt and he wouldn't have been able to live with that, especially knowing that there was something he could've done.

Still, this night would be branded into his memory for the rest of his life. Killing wasn't the hard part, that part was easy. The hard part was what came afterward. Coming to terms with what he did would take time, he knew that now. But he couldn't let it ruin him, he wouldn't let it ruin him. He was strong, stronger than he ever thought possible. He had to remember that as long as he had Clary, he'd be okay. He couldn't think of it as ending a life. He had to think of it as protecting someone he cared about.

Jace's gaze briefly drifted back to Clary. Her hair was blowing slightly in the wind, her eyes trained on the stars above. And then it hit him.

He wasn't a killer. He was a protector.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Woohoo, everyone's okay! Well, not everyone, but you know what I mean. How do you think Jordan will handle knowing that his best friend is an Agent? Will Starkweather finally come out of the shadows? Who knows. You'll just have to keep reading . . . Anyway, while you ponder on that, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your favorite song? I know I've asked this before, but I'm in serious need of new music. My favorite song at the moment is _Static Waves_ by Andrew Belle. That song gives me chills, every time.**


	28. Crescendo

**Hello, my lovelies! I hope that you're having a wonderful day. AP testing has been going on for about two weeks now and I'm seriously thinking about spontaneously combusting so I don't have to take another test. Sometimes I wish that I was back in elementary school and all I had to worry about was keeping others kids from eating my snacks, but no, I'm a sixteen year old girl that has been forced to face the harsh realities of life. Can someone just loan me a billion dollars so I'll be set for the rest of my life? You'll be my favorite :) Anyway, enough about me, get reading!**

 **And thanks to the lovely HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been edited.**

 **P.S. I loved the song suggestions! I downloaded a ton. You'll probably be seeing some in the upcoming chapter songs :)**

 ****Warning: Steaminess Ahead****

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Turning Page by Sleeping At Last (Scene 1)_

 _**Taste by Sleeping At Last (Scene 2)_

 _**Tee Shirt by Birdy (Scene 3)_

 _**Drop the Worry by Robert Gillies (Scene 4)_

* * *

When Clary and Jace pulled into the hotel parking lot, Jace cut the engine and removed his hand from her thigh. Clary felt the loss immediately, but she ignored the thought as she got out of the car and headed towards the trunk where their bags were. Jace had already grabbed the case full of weapons and was beside her in less than a second. And before she could reach inside and get the bags, Jace had already picked them up, slinging one over his shoulder before grabbing the other. She tried to protest but he just shook his head, sending her a wink.

After shutting the trunk, she led him into the hotel. They didn't talk to anyone on their way, although a few girls did giggle at the sight of Jace. She wanted to be angry, but after what he did for her tonight, she didn't have a reason to be jealous. But she had to admit, he looked pretty hot in all black.

When they got into the elevator, she kept her gaze on him, watching his arms flex as he adjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder. He caught her gaze and she blushed, looking down at her shoes.

Jace grinned. "What?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear just as the elevator dinged, signaling that they'd reached the top floor. She turned to him before stepping out. "Nothing."

He chuckled, following her to the room. Clary quickly retrieved her key and unlocked the door, ushering him inside. She looked around the penthouse, still surprised that she was actually there. She hadn't seen it in years, not since her mother brought her. It took her a moment to snap into focus.

"Um, you can take a look around if you want. There's three bedrooms. One down here and two upstairs. We'll be sleeping down here, just in case we need to get out of here for any reason." She looked down at herself. "I should get washed up. I've got blood on me."

He nodded. "I'll call my mom and Jon. Let them know that we're okay."

She walked up to him, retrieving some fresh clothes from her bag. Pushing herself onto the tips of her toes, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He must not have been expecting it because he groaned, his jaw clenching as he tensed. She grimaced, knowing that he was still sensitive from the weeks of them not touching each other. And before she tackled him to the ground and kissed him senseless, she turned on her heel, disappearing into the bathroom.

After her shower, Clary got dressed and blow dried her hair as much as she could. When it was dry enough, she ran a hand through her curls and stared at herself in the mirror. Even if she wasn't showing it on the outside, she was freaking out on the inside. Words couldn't describe how scared she'd been back there. When she saw Raphael with that knife, she hadn't known what to do. She'd completely lost focus. It was a good thing that even if her mind wasn't there, her body was. Even when Julian had attacked her, her mind was still on him. Because a part of her knew, that if he hadn't made it, she'd have no purpose anymore. Losing him would break her. She didn't think that she'd be capable of surviving something like that.

But she had to convince herself that he was okay. He was right on the other side of that door. Unharmed and alive. Then she snapped out of it. What was she doing? She should be with him right now. She'd barely seen him in weeks and now that she had the chance, she was wasting her time thinking about a situation that hadn't even happened. How could she be so stupid? This was their one night together. She couldn't take it for granted.

Leaving everything where it was, Clary turned off the light and exited the bathroom. She found Jace on the couch. He was just hanging up from his phone conversation, placing his phone on the table. His gaze drifted over to her.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, that was Jon. Everything with Jordan is fine and my mom's okay. They'll check in tomorrow."

She nodded. "Great."

They stayed quiet for a moment, both of them still shocked from tonight's events. But after a minute of just standing there staring at him, Clary couldn't take the distance anymore and drifted over to him. Standing behind the couch, she lifted her hands to his face, tilting his head back. He sighed as she pressed her lips to his forehead, kissing him sweetly. When she pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jace tugged on her arm, pulling her around the couch until she was in front of him. Keeping her gaze locked with his, Clary slowly climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. His hands fell to her waist and hers rose to his face. It felt so good being in his embrace again. Like she was finally home. Brushing her fingers across his cheeks, her eyes searched his and he sighed, leaning his head against hers.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"That I never want to spend that much time away from you again."

"Me neither."

Her hands slid into his hair. "I thought I'd lost you back there. When I saw him pull out that knife, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do anything before he . . . before he—"

"Shhh," he kissed the tip of her nose. "None of that happened, okay? You got to me in time and vice-versa. We had each other's backs, just like we promised."

She nodded. "We did, didn't we?"

He leaned back, taking a breath. "You scared me today, too. They were crazy. And the things Raphael said they would do to you . . . it drove me mad."

She shook her head, bringing him back to her. "But we got through it." She leaned her head against his again. "And I don't know what Starkweather has in store for us next, but at least we have tonight." Her lips were dangerously close to his when she whispered, "Let's not take it for granted, Jace."

His throat bobbed. "What are you implying, Clary?"

"Remember that thing I promised you a few weeks ago?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm promising you now." Her hands moved to his cheeks again. "I need you, Jace."

He sighed, whispering her name, but she cut him off.

"I know you want it to be special, but I don't need things like candles and a fancy dinner to make it that way. What makes it special is you, because there's no other person that I would rather be with."

He shivered, but not from the cold. His grip on her hips tightened and loosened as he contemplated what to do. She could see the internal battle that he was having, not allowing him to make a clear decision.

Clary brought her lips closer to his until they were only centimeters apart. She knew that he wanted to, she could clearly see the want in his eyes, but he was too worried about her regretting it that he wasn't listening to a word she said. So she figured that maybe they shouldn't talk at all. She didn't need words to get her point across.

"Kiss me," she pleaded. "Let me show you how much I want this."

He sighed. "I know you want to— _I_ want to."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just . . . nervous, okay? I've always been a cocky bastard when it came to this stuff, but this isn't like anything I've ever done. I'm scared shitless that I'll somehow mess this up for you—that I won't be gentle enough, that you'll hate me for hurting you."

Clary backed away slightly so that she could look him in the eyes. He wasn't one to show his vulnerable side, but seeing it now made her soften up. "You know, performance isn't everything," she said. "So what if we fumble a little? So what if every little thing isn't perfect? We're still learning each other. So, don't over think it. Just . . . focus on us; nothing else."

"I will, I promise I will." His hands left her waist, moving to cup her cheeks. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. "I'm sure." Leaning in again, she whispered against his lips, "Make love to me, Jace."

He groaned deep in his throat, his fingers tensing on her cheeks. Then, finally after two weeks, he kissed her. A shudder ripped through both of them as their lips molded together. Her mind went blank as the familiar taste of him flooded her senses, and her hands slipped around his wrists, holding on tight. Jace kissed her like they hadn't spent only a couple of weeks apart, but months. For a moment, they didn't move, neither of them wanting to part the kiss. It was as if both of them had been put under a spell. The pace of the kiss was constantly changing from quick and chaste to long and passionate. Clary accepted them all, allowing him to set the pace for tonight.

After a moment, he dropped his hands from her face, gliding them along her sides until he reached her hips. Clary's hands immediately buried themselves in his hair as she rolled her hips over him. Groaning, his hands continued to fall, smoothing over her bum until they gripped the back of her thighs. Then he stood, bringing her with him as he started a path toward the bedroom. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her grip on his hair tightening as their mouths continued to move together. She heard him fumble for the doorknobs and once he found them, he pushed through the double doors, using his foot to shut them afterward.

With her still wrapped around him, he moved toward the large, king-sized bed. There was a thud and she imagined both of their bags tumbling to the floor. Keeping one arm around her and without missing a beat, he lowered them both to the bed, keeping one arm extended so they wouldn't crash onto the mattress. They stopped kissing for a moment, allowing her to get higher up on the bed.

Jace followed slowly, his gaze traveling over her body before reaching her face, making her feel like she was wearing lingerie and not a simple t-shirt and ringer shorts. Grinning, he leaned in to kiss her again, his hands splaying on either side of her head. She reached between them and placed her hands on his chest, sliding them up to his shoulders as she pulled him down to her, not wanting any space between their bodies.

After a moment, they slowed down, no longer devouring each other, but savoring each other. The passion was still there, but it wasn't a priority. They had the whole night ahead of them, there was no need to rush. Neither of them had reached to remove the other's clothing and Clary actually found herself smiling into the kiss because of it. Jace pulled back to raise a brow, but she just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips back to his. His hands dropped to her waist and she broke the kiss again to giggle when he pinched her side.

He stared at her in wonder. "You have no idea what that laugh does to me."

She reached up to move some of his hair out of his eyes and bit her lip. "I could guess."

Pulling her bottom lip from her teeth, Jace leaned down to kiss her again. She let out a contented sigh, her eyes fluttering shut once again. It was obvious that the tension and worry that was there before had fizzled out, leaving them solely focused on each other.

Suddenly, Jace rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. His hands cupped her cheeks and he sat up until she was straddling his hips, just as she was back on the couch. They parted for air, but they didn't move to kiss each other again. Their gazes met and time seemed to freeze. One of her hands rose to his face, her fingers brushing over his cheek before she mimicked the hold he had on her. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch, kissing the center of her palm. When he opened his eyes again, he leaned forward to press their foreheads together, almost as if he were trying to convince himself that this wasn't a dream.

Clary kissed both of his cheeks and was about to kiss his nose when he tipped his chin, catching her lips again. His were warm and soft against hers, leaving her yearning for more. Her hands fell to the hem of his shirt and she slowly began lifting it up. Seeing what she was trying to do, Jace pulled back enough to tug the shirt over his head, leaving his golden torso bare. Her fingers traced the exposed muscle as his fingers brushed through her curls, moving the strands away from her face.

Then he tentatively reached out to grasp the bottom of her shirt. His gaze met hers and the question was there, but there was no need. As an answer, Clary lifted her arms, allowing him to bring it over her head, but somehow, the shirt got stuck, confusing them both.

"What the hell?"

Clary laughed, the shirt still covering her face. "It's stuck, asshole."

Chuckling, Jace fumbled with it for a few seconds before finally sliding it up her arms, tossing it in the direction of his. Clary looked down at her simple black bra and pale, freckled skin, feeling a flash of insecureness. But that feeling quickly dissolved when she looked back up at Jace, seeing a look of pure adoration in his eyes. His hands returned to her hips, his thumb brushing over her tattoo.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered.

She blushed. "Jace . . ."

One of his hands came up to cup her cheek. "I mean it, Clary. You are absolutely beautiful." A wide grin tugged at his lips as his eyes traveled over her again. "I'm so lucky."

She stared back at him, seeing just how much he meant those words. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through his hair, allowing her to clearly see his beautiful face. "No," she said softly. "I'm lucky."

Still grinning, Jace leaned back into her. His lips dropped to the crook of her neck as he splayed soft, barely there kisses against her skin. She wrapped her arms around him, holding his head against her, wanting him to continue. When he added more pressure and opened his mouth, she couldn't help but moan as his warm, wet lips trailed across her skin. Taking this as a good sign, he flipped them again, causing her to fall onto her back, him hovering above her. His lips continued to work on her neck as his hands slowly made a path from her ankles to the edge of her shorts, his fingers dipping teasingly inside. Her breathing became shallow.

Clary knew that the next article of clothing removed would expose her more than Jace had ever seen and vice-versa. She expected to feel nervous, but all that came was a rush of anticipation. She wanted this, wanted him.

His face left the crook of her neck and then his gaze locked with hers. With her gaze never wavering from his, she lifted her hips, allowing him to slide the shorts down her legs. Then his gaze dropped to her lacy, black underwear and an audible groan fell from his lips, causing her to grin. Burying her hands into his hair, she crashed her lips to his as his hands searched every inch of new skin that she'd put on display. When he reached her bra, she sucked in a breath as his large hands cupped her through the thin layer of fabric. Then he broke the kiss, resting his forehead atop hers.

Clary stared up at him and realized that she'd been so focused on his hands and mouth that she'd forgotten that he was barely undressed. Without hesitation, her hands slid to his jeans as she undid his belt buckle and slid the entire thing off. She looked back up at Jace to get conformation to keep going, but when she tried to meet his gaze, she saw that his eyes were closed, full lips parted. She could tell just by the look of pleasure on his face that he wanted her to continue. So she did. After undoing the button, she grasped the zipper in between her thumb and forefinger and eased it down slowly, hearing his breath catch as she did.

She tried to push the jeans off as much as she could, but her small arms could only push them down but so far. Jace helped her out by removing the jeans himself, starting where she'd left off and soon, he hovered above her in only a pair of gray Calvin Klein boxers. Mesmerized by the sight, she lifted her hands again, wanting so badly to remove that piece of fabric also, but he grabbed her wrists before she could make contact, his head shaking slightly.

Clary stared at him, eyes wide, not knowing if she was doing something wrong.

But Jace only smiled and leaned down to kiss her, whispering against her lips, "Tonight is about you, baby. We can worry about me later."

Clary let out a breath and nodded, placing her hands back at her sides. His hands returned to her face as he leaned in for another kiss, only their undergarments separating them now. She moaned at the feeling of his warm, hard body against hers. Then his hands glided back down to her hips and his mouth left hers, dropping to her neck. But when he didn't stop there, Clary lifted her hands from the bed and threaded them into his hair.

Starting at the base of her neck, Jace led a downward path with his lips. She closed her eyes and relaxed, surrendering herself to him completely. When his lips met the swell of her breast, she gasped, arching her back into him as one of his hands slid up her back, his fingers expertly unhooking her bra. And when he removed it, she didn't move to cover herself, didn't shy away. Because in his eyes, she felt nothing short of beautiful.

Jace tentatively cupped her again, nothing separating his skin from hers. The feeling of him touching her this way was indescribable, and when his lips continued their decent, trailing down her stomach, she allowed herself to look down. His attention was solely on her body, his lips moving to kiss every freckle, every scar, leaving a line of fire in his wake. She was pretty sure that she was panting like a dog as he got lower, his golden head disappearing between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs, the back of her knees, her calves, all the way down to her ankles, making her feel as if she really were royalty. He hadn't been kidding when he said that he wanted to worship every inch of her, because she was sure that he hadn't left a single inch of her body un-kissed.

When he trailed his lips back up her body, Clary returned her hands to his hair and pressed her lips to his. Their bare chests pressed together, causing them both to moan. She had always thought of herself as average, but by the way Jace was touching and looking at her, she felt like a goddess. When they parted again, his hands slid back down to the last piece of fabric covering her body. His fingers hooked into the sides of her underwear, pulling them down slightly, but his breath was stuttering, not allowing him to continue.

Clary lifted her hand to his cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze. When he did, she tipped her chin, kissing him sweetly. "It's okay, Jace. Take them off."

He was still breathing heavily, but he did as she said and slid the fabric down her legs, leaving her completely naked under him. His eyes traveled down slowly and his hands followed, seeming to want to memorize every inch of her.

"You are perfect," he whispered, his hands continuing to explore.

Then he leaned down to kiss her again and her hands dropped to his chest, gliding down until she reached the hem of his boxers. Keeping her lips pressed against his, she boldly dipped one of her hands inside to touch him. His head immediately dropped to the crook of her neck and Clary found it strange how touching him this way rendered him completely powerless.

"Clary," he groaned, gripping her hips tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you tell me to stop, I will."

She shook her head, releasing him. "I don't want you to stop." Then she gripped his boxers, pulling them down. His breath caught, and she turned her head, kissing him as she slid the fabric down his legs. He helped her when she could no longer reach, both of them gasping when the hardest part of him touched the softest part of her. Jace shivered, and then he pulled away, but Clary held onto him, not allowing him to move.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "It's just—I think I have protection somewhere in my—"

Clary turned his head back towards her. "There's no need for that. I just want to feel you, nothing else."

"But—"

"Shhh," she pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm protected, Jace. Trust me."

He stared down at her. "Since when?"

"Since my brother found out that we were dating and practically force fed me birth control." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been on it for about four months now, if that's any consolation."

"I've never . . . done it without protection," he said, more to himself.

She rested her head against his. "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" She tipped her chin, pressing her lips to his. "I want you, Jace. No barriers, no interference, just you and me."

His throat bobbed, but then his hands dropped to her thighs, spreading them apart so he could fit himself between them. He rested his head against hers, his golden eyes trained on her green ones. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?"

She nodded, one of her hands threading into his hair as her free arm wrapped around his back, holding him to her. "I'll be okay," she whispered.

He stared at her, still not moving.

Tipping her chin, she pressed her lips to his, wanting so badly for him to move. "Cross my heart."

Jace let out a breath and then he moved his hips forward, his breath hitching as he did. Clary gasped when she felt him, her grip on him tightening as he continued to move forward. At first it didn't hurt, but then he broke through some kind of barrier, causing her mouth to drop open, a rush of pain pulsing through her. She'd never felt pain like this before and for a moment, she didn't know what to do. But Jace . . . he made it better. As she adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her—to them becoming one—his hands rose to gently cup her cheeks. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin, and finally her lips. He whispered how sorry he was and promised that it would get better soon, but after a while, the pain faded, leaving pleasure in its wake.

Clary tugged gently on Jace's hair, drawing his attention. His glossy gaze met hers and she could see how much he was holding back, so she simply drew her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, showing him that she was okay. That she was ready.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Jace dropped his hands to her thighs and drew his hips back, moving them forward again, but slower this time. Clary closed her eyes, a breathy moan slipping past her lips as the pleasure washed over her. Seeing that her pain had vanished, Jace continued to move, rocking in and out of her, slowly and carefully.

Clary had no idea how to describe the sensations that she was feeling other than the fact that it felt like she was floating on a cloud or wafting through waves. As he moved, she blindly searched for his lips, her eyes still closed. When their lips met, she could barely muster up the energy to kiss him so she just kept her lips parted against his, allowing them to share the same breath instead.

And the way they moved together, it was as if they'd been doing this for years. Jace knew just how to touch her, just how to kiss her. He explored her body just as she explored his, both of them learning what the other liked. A part of her wanted to freeze them in this moment, wanted it to last forever.

Her grip on Jace tightened as he dipped his head down into the crook of her neck, his breath coming in shallow pants. They'd been moving slowly at first, but once they adjusted to each other, Jace quickened the pace a little, but his movements were still thought out and deliberate, and Clary found it hard to contain her gasps and moans as he reached up to touch her again.

Their heads pressed together once more and Clary opened her eyes so she could see him. The look in her eyes must have been too much because after only a moment of staring at each other, Jace closed his eyes, her name slipping past his lips, but Clary only kissed him. He groaned, his hands cupping her cheeks as their mouths moved together. He kissed her until she couldn't tell her taste from his, both of them catching each other's sounds of pleasure.

She'd never thought in a million years that something could feel this amazing. That she'd be able to _experience_ something this amazing. Her breathing became heavier, her heart pounding against her chest. Both of her hands slid to his back and she dug her nails into his skin until she was sure that she was hurting him, but he never ceased his movements. Her hands slid up and down his back as he moved faster, harder. And as much as she didn't want this moment to end, she knew that it was going to.

Jace seemed to feel whatever she was because he leaned down to kiss her again, his hands fumbling for her hips. Their bodies were slick with sweat, their breaths coming out as one, their hearts beating as one. There was no him, no her, because they weren't separate anymore.

A feeling that was wholly foreign to her formed in her lower stomach. Her gaze met his and she tried to speak, but it only turned into a moan as he did something fascinating with his fingers, making the feeling in her stomach grow. But even though she hadn't said a word, he seemed to pick up on what she was feeling on his own.

Jace leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. "It's okay, baby. Just let go." His voice was gruff and his golden hair was now sticking to his head.

Clary didn't know if it was his words, his fingers, or his voice, but before she could stop it, she found herself falling apart beneath him. Gasping, she arched her back, holding tightly onto him as her world collided with another, causing her vision to blur. Jace was right behind her, his muscles tensing under her touch. There was an overwhelming tingling feeling that spread from her head all the way down to her toes. For a moment, she forgot where she was, forgot what she was doing, because she was so lost in him that she couldn't possibly form a coherent thought. Her body felt weightless as it shook from waves of pleasure. And just as she was coming down from her cloud of pure bliss, Jace whispered three little words against her skin that made her fall apart all over again.

 _I love you._

.o.O.o.

It was sometime past one a.m. Jace sat up, propped against a few pillows. His gaze was trained on the double doors across the room. Running a finger over his lips, he dropped his head back against the headboard and let out a breath. There was movement at his side and he glanced down, watching as Clary wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, snuggling in closer. Grinning, Jace tightened his grip on her waist and leaned down, pressing his lips to the top of her head. She released a sigh and murmured his name in her sleep.

She'd drifted off a while ago, but after what happened tonight, he couldn't even fathom sleeping. His mind was replaying the events over and over again like a broken record. The way that she'd touched him, looked at him, it was all so . . . much. He never thought being with someone could feel like _that_. She was just so soft and warm that he'd lost himself in her completely. He wasn't really one to partake in foreplay, he'd always gotten straight to the point, not wanting any girl to feel too special. But with Clary, he wanted to make that moment last for as long as he could. He'd wanted give her body his utmost attention, and he had.

Jace hadn't been thinking about himself back there, which amazed the hell out of him. In the past, it had always been about him, but this night was about her. It was about making sure that her first time was something she'd want to remember, not just a quick shag. At first, he was worried that something quick would be all that he could give her. He hadn't known the first thing about "making love"—it had always been a myth to him, but now he knew. It wasn't about tearing each other's clothes off, it wasn't about performance. It was about giving yourself to someone completely, laughing when things didn't go exactly as planned, it was about getting to know the other person on a spiritual and emotional level, not just a physical one.

He'd been worried about it not being special, considering what happened before and how stressed they'd been, but Clary was right. The place didn't matter, it wasn't what made them being together special. She made it special for him and vice-versa. He couldn't believe he'd called the sex he had with other girls amazing. It was almost laughable to even think that they held a candle to his experience with Clary. And it wasn't just because of the lack of protection, it wasn't what made things different. It was everything else that did. She wasn't his first time, but she was the time that mattered. The time that made him never want to be with anyone else, ever again.

Looking down at her now, he knew that it'd be close to impossible to find someone as perfect as her. He'd expected awkwardness after they finished, but she never ceased to surprise him. When he'd gotten cleaned up and changed into a clean pair of underwear, he expected to come back to see her fully clothed again, but no, not his Clary. She'd stayed fully nude, not embarrassed for him to see her at all. Jace hadn't hesitated to join her and slipped under the white sheets, propping himself up with the pillows. And without a word, Clary had snuggled into him, drifting off almost instantly.

That was how he ended up here, listening to Clary's soft breathing as she slept. He was grinning like an idiot, not understanding how someone like him could get so lucky. He wanted a lifetime of these moments—not just the sex, but being able to hold her—being able to go to sleep knowing that she was right there beside him. He knew that it was a weird thing to think about at his age, but he should've known by now that he was far from normal. What they had was ten times stronger than any ordinary relationship, but a part of him liked how crazy and adventurous things were with her. There was never a dull moment.

Pushing a hand through his hair, he sighed, his exhaustion settling in. With his arm still wrapped around Clary, he scooted down until his head was resting on the pillows. Then he turned onto his side, facing her. Still asleep, she adjusted to his movement and tucked her head under his chin, drawing her hands up by her head. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closely to him, their legs still tangled together. Leaning down, he kissed her temple and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear before closing his eyes.

And with her in his arms, he finally allowed sleep to claim him.

.o.O.o.

Light filtered through the window, casting bright light onto the bed and warming Clary's body. Not that she didn't appreciate the warmth, but she preferred another. Stretching her arm out, she felt around the bed for Jace, but when she didn't find him, she picked up her head and rubbed her eyes, scanning the room afterward. Nothing. Furrowing her brows, she glanced around again, seeing a folded piece of paper right next to her pillow. Grinning, she rolled back onto her stomach and flipped the paper open, seeing that there was only one word scribbled neatly across the paper.

 _Hungry?_

At first she didn't understand, but then she smelled it. Pancakes. Heavenly, apple cinnamon pancakes. God, she loved that man. Running a hand through her hair, she wrapped the sheets around herself and stood, trailing over to the bathroom.

After freshening up and brushing the knots out of her hair, she walked back into the room and was about to get some fresh clothes out of her bag when she spotted the shirt that Jace had been wearing last night on the floor. Dropping the sheets, she bent down and picked up the shirt, pulling it over her head. It smelled just like him, which comforted her more than she thought possible.

Slipping on a pair of fresh underwear, she trailed over to the double doors and turned the knobs, stepping out into the living room. Jace was all the way across the room in the kitchen, his back turned to her as he flipped another pancake over onto a plate. Clary bit her lip and she watched the muscles in his back flex as he moved around. He'd changed into a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips, exposing the band of his boxers. He was absolutely breathtaking, and he was all hers.

Just as she was about to reach him, he turned to set the plate of pancakes on the counter, his gaze landing on her. The plate slipped through his hands, landing on the counter with a loud clank. Clary grinned as his darkened eyes raked over her, seemingly mesmerized by the sight of her in his shirt. After a moment, he shook himself out of it, his gaze meeting hers.

He smiled. "Morning, baby."

Blushing, Clary trailed the rest of the way to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slid to her waist and squeezed as she pushed herself onto her tippy toes, pressing her lips to his for a chaste kiss. "Morning, asshole."

Jace pouted. "That's it?"

She laughed, knowing that he was talking about the kiss. "What?"

He stared down at her. "That was the kind of kiss I'd give Nona."

She crinkled her nose. "It is not."

Placing his forehead against hers, he murmured, "Try again."

"Okay," she leaned forward, pressing her lips harder against his, brushing her tongue along his bottom lip before pulling away. "How about that?"

He smirked. "I've had better."

She bit her lip. "Well, why don't you show me what kind of kiss you had in mind?"

His hands rose to her cheeks and he used his thumb to remove her bottom lip from between her teeth. "Gladly." Then he leaned in, capturing her lips with his. She gasped, her grip around his neck tightening, and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Clary immediately became weak at the knees, causing his hands to drop back to her waist as he held her upright. And when they parted, a wide grin spread across his lips. "That kind."

Clary stared at him for a moment before she cleared her throat, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It was alright."

He scoffed. "I think your eyes and body say otherwise."

"Oh, so you think you know my body now, huh?" she teased.

Jace only smirked. "Your body and I got to know each other on a very . . . _personal_ level last night."

She shivered, only proving his point.

His smile widened. "Bingo." Gripping her hips, he lifted her effortlessly onto the counter. Stepping forward, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his hands smoothing over her bare thighs. The energy in the room switched from playful to a little more serious.

With his face still in her neck, Jace sighed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She threaded her hands into his hair. "I'm a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle."

He picked his head up to look a her, worry rolling off of him in waves. "I hurt you, didn't I." He closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. "I knew I should've been more careful. God, I'm such an asshole."

"Jace," she sighed. Lifting her hands to his face, she brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, forcing him to open his eyes. "You didn't hurt me, okay? You took care of me, just like you said you would."

His eyes searched hers, his worry disappearing as hope set in. "Are you sure I didn't—"

"I'm sure," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "Last night was perfect—you were perfect."

He let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me for a second."

Her hands threaded back into his hair. "I'm sorry."

Jace just kissed her cheek in response and placed his head on her shoulder. His hands slid down to the backs of her knees and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I missed this," he whispered.

She closed her eyes. "Missed what?"

"Holding you," he murmured. "It's such a small thing, but now that I think about it, I want to wake up to this every morning for the rest of my life."

Clary smiled, one of her hands leaving his hair to drag the plate of pancakes over to her. "And I want to wake up to these pancakes every morning for the rest of my life." She picked up a nearby fork and used it to cut out a small, bite-sized portion of the pancake on top, popping the piece into her mouth. She moaned, causing Jace to lift his head.

His eyes widened. "Well, if it makes you do that, I think that could be arranged."

She shoved his shoulder. "Do you have to be such a guy?"

His hands crept up her thighs. "Well, I think I showed you just how much of a 'guy' I was last night."

Clary took another bite of her pancakes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess you did, didn't you."

Pulling back a little, he allowed his gaze to dart over her face, his hand reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. He grinned. "Did it hurt?"

She sighed. "Jace, we talked about—"

". . . When you fell from heaven?"

Clary stopped, a wide grin tugging at her lips as she leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. "Bingo."

Chuckling, he turned to put the dishes away, but before he could, Clary spotted marks on his back, so she reached out to stop him. Her eyes widened, seeing the small crescent-shaped marks across his shoulder blades and scratch marks down the length of his back. Did she do this?

"Clary?"

She furrowed her brows. "Did I . . . do this to you?"

He reached back to feel around, shrugging. "I guess so."

Her lips parted but no words came out. There were so many questions swirling around in her head, but before she could wrack her mind over it, Jace turned, grabbing her wrists as he did.

"Hey," he leaned into her, a small smile spreading across his face. "It's alright. It doesn't hurt," he said. "Besides, in a strange way, I kind of like it."

She raised a brow. "You . . . like it?"

He nodded. "It shows that I wasn't exactly useless last night."

"You could never be useless." She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as she murmured, "You were amazing."

He groaned. "We should probably eat before the pancakes get cold."

"They seemed pretty hot to me." She tipped his chin, forcing him to meet her sultry gaze. "And speaking of hot . . ."

Jace shook his head, his hands lifting to her face. "As much as I would love to kiss the ever loving crap out of you right now, isn't there something else that were we supposed to be doing today?"

Clary furrowed her brows, not knowing what he meant. But then everything that happened last night came flooding back, knocking into her like a freight train. She gasped. "Jordan!" Jumping off of the counter, she dug into Jace's pockets, not finding his phone anywhere. She probably looked like a fish out of water, but at the moment, she didn't care. "I have to call him, he's probably freaking the hell out. God, where is my goddamn—"

"Baby," Jace said aloud, trying to pull her attention. It was only when she met his gaze that he continued. "Your phone is right behind you."

Releasing a breath, she turned, seeing that her phone was right there on the counter. After quickly unlocking it, she flipped through the contacts trying to find his name. Once she did, she immediately dialed him up, waiting for him to answer. She was still pacing slightly back and forth when Jace grabbed her, tugging her back against his chest. It was then that Jordan picked up.

"Clary! I've been calling and texting you for hours! Where are you?" He sounded just as frantic as she felt.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." She ran a hand through her hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alive, but I'm nowhere near okay." There was a pause. "Could you please tell me what's going on?"

Clary bit her lip, knowing that this was her chance to say no. It was against the rules for an Agent to talk about the Agency with non-Agents. Jace was an exception because she was working with him, but telling Jordan could get her in a lot of trouble. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone, but if anyone found out—no, he deserved to know. That was the least she could do after what she put him through last night. Besides, he was her best friend and she wanted it to stay that way. Even if it meant telling him something risky as hell.

Jace must have sensed her struggle because he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head. Sighing, she leaned back into him, knowing now what she would do.

"Okay," she said, hesitating only the slightest bit. "Can you meet Jace and I at Taki's in an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

"Alright."

When they hung up, she immediately turned to Jace, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"He hates me," she whispered.

He shook his head. "He's just confused. He gets that way sometimes." He kissed her head again. "He'll lighten up once we explain. I mean, that's if you want to explain."

"I don't want to lie to him."

"How much do you want to tell him?"

She looked up at him. "Everything."

"Okay," he whispered. Lifting his hand to her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her lips. "We should get going. It'll take us a while to get back to Brooklyn."

She stepped out of his grasp. "I'll go get dressed." Not able to help it, she smiled. "Don't touch any of those pancakes until I get back, yeah?"

As she walked away, he smacked her behind and smirked. "No promises, Tiger."

She flipped him off before disappearing into the room again, her body still buzzing. As she got dressed, she hummed a random tune, finding it weird that she could be this perky. She hated mornings, but this one was different from the others. Waking up with Jace made her feel . . . _happy_. She never wanted to wake up any other way. Never wanted to spend a day without him.

After slipping on a pair of black jeans, she buttoned up her cropped denim shirt and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. Then she ran a hand through her hair, allowing the waves to tumble over one shoulder. There was movement outside of the door and then Jace slipped inside, trailing over to his own bag. Clary watched him as she laced up her combat boots. With a small grin, he dug into his bag for a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She'd expected him to go into the bathroom and change, but instead, he pulled down his sweatpants right in front of her and slipped on his jeans. Then he chuckled.

"If you keep looking at me like that, it's going to get very difficult to button these up."

She blushed, immediately looking away. "Just—hurry up, asshole."

He chuckled again. "Sure thing."

Clary continued to tie her shoes, listening as he zipped up his jeans and slipped on a t-shirt. They were quiet for a few more moments before he spoke again.

"Hey, do we have to move back home today?"

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and took a seat next to her. "I mean, I kind of like it here. It's away from all of the drama, the lies, everything. I just feel like we can be ourselves when we're here."

Clary moved to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like it here, too," she said.

"It makes you happy." He brushed his thumbs over her hips, his gaze meeting hers. "I can see it."

She smiled. "Well, it'd be a hell of a commute to school every morning. So, how about we stay here on weekends?"

He grinned. "Deal."

Leaning in to kiss him, she said, "Come on, Jordan's waiting." She paused. "And my pancakes."

"You mean _my_ pancakes."

Clary raised a brow, but before she could get a word out, Jace was attacking her sides, causing her to double over with laughter. He turned suddenly, forcing her to fall back onto the bed. She squealed as he continued to tickle her. Then he stopped, kissing her cheek before slipping out of the room, laughing as he did.

She let out a curse, both hating and loving that he knew one of her weaknesses. When she exited the room, she saw that he'd quickly grabbed the keys and was currently heading over to the plate of pancakes. Her eyes widened and before he could reach the counter, she darted over to him, jumping onto his back.

"Don't you dare!" She laughed, holding onto him tightly.

"I was just grabbing them for the ride home," he said innocently.

"Fine, but we're sharing them," she said.

He picked up the plate and fork. "Sounds like a plan."

Clary jumped down and picked up her phone, tucking it into her back pocket. Grinning, she turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pushing herself up onto the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips to his pulse point and moved her way up. Jace groaned, his free hand immediately falling to her hip.

Still grinning, she murmured, "You know what? I think you should have the pancakes."

"Really?"

Taking advantage of his temporary distraction, she spun around, taking the plate with her. "Sike!" Then she was off, running towards the door, not able to hold in her laughter.

As soon as he snapped out of it, he was right on her heels, chasing her into the hall.

"You're dead, Morgenstern."

The elevator dinged with its arrival.

She laughed. "You'll have to catch me first, Heron—"

But before she could finish that sentence, he'd wrapped his arms around her, pulling them both into the elevator. She squealed, not expecting him to have caught up with her so quickly. When he set her down, he simply smiled and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. Then he grabbed her hand, lacing it with his as they rode the elevator down to the lobby, the pancakes completely forgotten about. Clary leaned her head back against the wall and let out a breathy laugh.

She could get used to this.

.o.O.o.

Needless to say, Jordan didn't look good. At all. His hair was disheveled, as if he ran his hand through it a hundred times, his leg hadn't stopped bouncing since they sat down and his face had gone pale, probably from the lack of food. Clary sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but Jace beat her to it.

"You look like shit," he said, addressing Jordan.

The other boy ran a hand through his hair. "I feel like shit." His phone dinged, and when he took a look at it, he sighed and put it away. "Maia's been texting and calling since yesterday, but I'm too freaked out to talk to anyone."

"What do you remember from last night?" Clary asked.

Jordan clasped his hands on the table. "I remember all of us guys watching the game and then all of a sudden, everyone started pulling out guns and you told me to run. So I did, but there were, like, five or six guys out there waiting for me and I thought for sure that I was dead, but this one guy took them all out like it was nothing. Everything just went black after that."

She grimaced. "Yeah, that guy was my brother. He took you home last night."

He stared at her. "You have a brother?"

"His name is Jon," she said.

Jordan rubbed his head like he was getting a headache. "So, what are you exactly?"

She bit her lip. "An Agent."

"Agent? Like James Bond or something?"

"Something like that." Now she was the one nervously bouncing her leg. Seeing this, Jace reached out to grab her thigh and ran his thumb along the length of it, calming her within seconds. She sighed. "I was sent here to protect Jace. There's this guy named Hodge Starkweather that's after him."

"You mean there's someone trying to kill him?" He turned to Jace. "Why?"

"Apparently my father is responsible for the death of his son, so in turn, he wants me dead. An eye for and eye, I guess."

"That's insane." He glanced between both of them. "So you've both been lying to all of us for months." His attention fell on her. "Is Clary even your real name?"

"This is really hard to explain bit by bit, so I'll just tell you everything all at once. Just promise me that you won't freak out."

Jordan reluctantly nodded. "I promise."

Clary ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, Clary is my real name, but my last name isn't Fray, it's Morgenstern. I'm not from Connecticut, I'm from Brooklyn. My parents . . . they're not away on vacation. They—died seven years ago." She paused and Jace leaned in to kiss her cheek, allowing her to continue. "Yes, I've lied to you, but everything I told you about us being friends is true. I didn't want to lie, but the people I work for will have my head for spouting secrets. Honestly, what I'm telling you now can get me in a lot of trouble." She sighed. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for lying to you, but you have to understand that I only did it to protect you."

He furrowed his brows. "So, Raphael and Julian, they were . . ."

"Terrorists," she said. "Hired by Hodge to kill Jace. We weren't planning for you to be there last night, but it was our only chance to take them out. The important thing is that you're safe."

"Holy shit," he ran a hand over his face. "My best friend is a secret Agent."

Clary couldn't help but giggle. "Undercover to be exact."

Jordan glanced over at Jace. "What about you, dude? Why'd you have guns last night?"

"My mom trained me," he said. "She was an assassin."

"Celine was an assassin? No way."

Clary nodded. "She and my mom were partners. She's pretty badass if you ask me."

"Okay, this is starting to make a little sense." He pointed to Clary. "So, you're here to protect Jace from this Starkweather guy, who's sending people undercover to try and kill him." She nodded and he pointed to Jace. "And you're not an Agent, but you've been trained like one because of your mother."

Jace nodded also. "I know it's a lot to take in, but it's the truth. Clary and I have been through shit-storm after shit-storm, trying to keep me alive, all the while keeping you guys from getting hurt."

"I get it," he said. "You didn't really have a choice. It just sucks that I had to find out by having a gun pressed into my head, but I'm glad that your brother showed up. Could you tell him I said thanks?"

Clary smiled and nodded. "It'll fluff his ego to hear that."

He nervously fiddled with his fingers. "When you said you took those guys out, did you mean . . ."

"We had to." She sighed. "Starkweather is paying top dollar to whoever gets the job done. If those terrorists had killed Jace, they were going to cash in and blow up a subway station. We couldn't be responsible for hundreds of people dying."

"You did the right thing," he said. A breathy laugh left him. "So, this entire time, you two were really together. You hadn't really broken up?"

Jace pulled Clary into him and smirked. "Nah, she's way too crazy about me."

She scoffed. "In your dreams, Herondale."

"Thank God." Jordan let out a relieved breath. "It would've sucked to have to take sides. Even though I would've been team Clary all the way."

She laughed. "Thanks, Jordan."

Jace didn't even look offended. "It would take a tornado to tear you two apart."

Clary nervously bit her lip. "I mean, that's if you still want to be friends."

Jordan scoffed. "Shut up. You'll always be my Fray. You're just ten times cooler now."

Hope settled in her demeanor. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, really. And don't worry, I won't tell a soul about this. Not even Maia. Monday morning, it'll be as if this conversation never happened."

Clary smiled. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I'm aware."

"See, I told you," Jace said, matter-of-factly. "You had nothing to worry about, Tiger."

"And I definitely want to know more about all of this, but that can wait," Jordan said. "For now, I only have one question."

"What's that?" Clary asked.

He paused. "Are we still partners in crime?"

A wide grin spread across her face and without hesitation, she lifted her fist, immediately bumping it with his as they did their signature handshake. It was a ridiculous question to ask, but she answered nonetheless.

"We never stopped, Kyle."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: THE DEED. THE DEED HAS BEEN DONE. Sound the alarm people, this is not a drill! Was it as beautiful as you imagined? And hey, maybe when the story is over, I'll write an outtake of that scene in Jace's point of view ;) Do you think Jordan will be able to keep their secret. Will it get Clary in trouble? Are Jace and Clary back together for good? So many questions, but you're going to have to keep reading to answer them. And I hope that you guys enjoyed the fluff, because we're digging in deep next chapter. Ever wondered what happened between Jace's parents . . .? Find out next time. Anyway, while you re-read this chapter over and over again, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: Do you have a nickname? If so, what is it? I go by Maya and A.J. sometimes. (Short for Amaya)**


	29. No Escape

**Hello, my lovelies. Sorry for the delay, but I had an AP English project that was calling my name. Since the school year is almost over, my teachers are being total butt slugs and piling on the work. But don't worry, everything is alright now. The schedule should return back to normal, but if it doesn't, just know that I'm trying to get it done and will update as soon as I can. I will not give up on this story. That is a definite. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy the read :)**

 **And thanks to my fantastic beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been edited.**

 **P.S. I was thinking about ending this story at 40 chapters. How does that sound? It may be more or less depending on some things, but let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Silhouette by Aquilo (Scene 1)_

 _**Pity Party by Melanie Martinez (Scene 2)_

 _**Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood (Scene 3)_

 _**Open Your Eyes by Bea Miller (Scene 4)_

 _**Demons by Imagine Dragons (Scene 5)_

* * *

It was their second weekend at the penthouse and late that Saturday night, Jace found himself sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He'd woken up about a half hour ago, not able to drift back off to sleep because of his nightmares. He'd been so distracted for the past few weeks that he'd forgotten what was coming up. Sometimes when he was with Clary, everything else faded to the background. Nothing else mattered except for her. He could escape his problems when he was with her, but he couldn't escape his dreams, couldn't escape his thoughts.

It was all there: the yelling, the crying, the blood.

He was glad that Clary wasn't awake to see him like this. She had her own demons to deal with, she didn't deserve to be plagued with his. He knew that he was being an asshole by not telling her, but he'd convinced himself a while ago that it was for her own good. If he could get through next week without any problems, he'd be set. Similar to Clary, when his date rolled around, he either got extremely upset—where he shut everyone out—or he got extremely angry—where anyone who simply looked at him the wrong way could cause him to go on a rampage.

His friends already knew to be wary, but they didn't exactly know why. Even after all these years, he couldn't muster up the courage to tell them. To tell anyone. It happened before he met any of them so it made it easier to pretend. But he didn't want to pretend with Clary. Of course he wanted her to know about his past, but not now. Not when he was at the brink of insanity, not when she was just getting over the reminder of her own tragedy. But a part of him knew that he was just scared. Scared that she would think differently of him. That she would start looking at him like the therapists did, like his old friends did. It was a ridiculous thing to think, but he just felt . . . insecure.

Jace knew that it wouldn't change the way Clary felt about him, the same way her story hadn't changed the way he felt about her. But for some reason, he couldn't wrap his head around that. He'd been trying to tell her all week, but every time he opened his mouth, nothing came out. So he figured that he would just wait until the time was right, but that would only happen if he controlled himself long enough. He didn't want to lash out on anyone; he wanted things to be different this go around. Because this time, he had Clary and he didn't want to be that hot-tempered, violent guy in front of her. She deserved a hell of a lot better than that.

There was movement behind him. Removing his face from his hands, he turned his head and watched as Clary shifted a little, her arm reaching out blindly for him. But when her hand met nothing but soft sheets, she shot up with a panic.

"Jace?" she called out.

He immediately reached back to grab her hand. "I'm here, baby."

She let out a relieved breath and squeezed his hand before propping herself up to look at him. "What are you doing down there?"

Jace raked his free hand through his hair. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

Furrowing her brows, she scooted closer and let go of his hand, raising hers to his shoulder, probably noticing how tense he was. She sucked in a breath. "You're as stiff as a board. What's wrong?"

He wanted to tell her, but again, all that came out was, "I've just got . . . stuff on my mind. Can't sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

His jaw clenched. "I can't," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Clary's gaze softened at his words, those big green eyes boring into his. He knew that if she asked him anything right now that he would obey. Her fingers slid over his shoulder and up the side of his face, smoothing his hair out of his eyes.

She cupped his cheek. "Come here."

And just like that, he relaxed, his body moving without his knowledge. Releasing him, Clary scooted back up onto the bed until she was lying on her side again. Jace followed, his hand sliding up her bare leg. The skin was silky smooth under his fingertips, just as it always was. When he reached the hem of the shirt that she was wearing, which he'd been sporting earlier that day, he stopped, resting his hand on her hip.

Clary kept her gaze locked with his. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

He nodded. "I know."

She lifted her hand to his face, her thumb brushing along his jaw. "Then why can't you tell me what's been bothering you all week? You know I hate seeing you upset."

Jace's hand slid back down to her thigh as he traced random patterns into her creamy skin. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. I just can't physically get the words to come together. I've been trying to tell you all week, but every time I try, I come up with nothing."

"You don't need to rush with me, okay? Just like you waited until I was ready to let you in on my past, I'll wait until you're ready to let me in on yours." She gave him a small smile. "Either way, my feelings for you stand."

His gaze searched hers and he opened his mouth, trying to get something to come out. "You know how my parents have a shit marriage?"

Clary raised a brow. "Well, considering how hard your mom punched your dad in the face, I'd guess that it was pretty bad."

"Well, it wasn't always like that," he said. "They were happy once upon a time. At least, that was how I saw it."

"What changed things?" she asked tentatively.

He drew her in closer. "My dad."

"Did . . . something really bad happen?"

Jace nodded. "I can undoubtedly say that that night was the worst night of my life. I mean, it's nothing compared to what you went through, but—"

"Don't do that." She cupped his face in her hands. "It's not the events that matter, it's how they affect you. And I can see it on your face now that whatever happened is still haunting you." Leaning in, she rested her forehead against his. "You don't have to tell me all of the details until you're ready, but if I can do anything to help, just tell me," she whispered. "I'm yours for a reason, Jace. Let me be there for you like you were for me."

"I'll explain when all of this passes. If I start getting into it now, it'll only make me angry and I don't want to do something stupid like lash out at you."

"What do you usually do?"

He looked down, not able to meet her gaze while he spoke. "I usually get into fights," he said. "Something to diminish the anger a little, but I always feel like shit afterwards. But I don't want it to be that way this time. I want to prove to you that I can be better."

"Hey," Clary used her finger to tip his chin, forcing their eyes to meet again. "You have nothing to prove to me. I am with you no matter what. If it means that you'll get into a fight, I'll be there to hold you back. If it means that you'll have to break down in order to tell me, I'll be there to hold you. If it means that you want to be alone—well, you've got another thing coming, because I'm not leaving your side. Got it?"

God, she was bossy. With a grin, he kissed her lips. "Got it, Tiger."

She smiled. "I'm glad that's settled, because I put off kicking Kaelie's ass for this."

Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down so that his face was in the crook of her neck, buried in her strawberry scented hair. "There's always next week."

Her hands slid into hair, her fingers threading through the strands, causing him to forget about the conversation completely. And when her soft lips pressed against his cheek, he closed his eyes, the thoughts that were once plaguing his mind now smothered by a blanket of calm that only Clary could provide. He held her tighter.

"Could you do something for me?" he asked.

She didn't hesitate. "Anything."

He sighed. "Could you just . . . talk?"

"Talk? About what?"

"About anything," he said. "I just need something to distract me from my thoughts. If not, I'll be up all night."

She was silent for a moment. "How about a poem?"

"Is it long?" he asked.

Clary nodded. "Yes. My mother said it to Jon and I every night before bed."

He looked up at her, searching her eyes with his own. "Could you tell it to me?"

She touched her lips briefly to his. "Of course."

Returning to his original position in the crook of her neck, he shut his eyes again and released a sigh, waiting for her to start. He didn't care that he was being vulnerable right now; she had his full attention. She held him just as tightly as he held her, not having any idea how much she was helping him by the simple action. Then, after letting out a slow breath, she began to speak in a soft whisper.

 _"Cross my heart_

 _and hope to die_

 _stick a needle in my eye.  
Wait a moment,  
I spoke a lie.  
I never really  
wanted to die.  
But if I may  
and if I might,  
my heart is open  
for tonight.  
Though my lips are sealed  
and a promise is true,  
I won't break my word,  
my word to you." _

Jace kept his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of her fingers stroking the nape of his neck, her other hand still threaded in his hair. He already felt tired, but he wanted to wait until she was finished in order to drift off. For some reason, he felt like this poem had a deeper meaning.

 _"Cross my heart,_

 _hope to die  
stick a needle in my eye.  
I loved you then,  
I love you now.  
I'll still love you  
though I'll break my vow.  
I can't hold this secret  
any longer.  
It's hurting you  
not making you stronger.  
You're my friend,  
so I'll risk your respect.  
By hurting you,  
I can protect.  
I'll save yourself  
since you will not.  
You might hate me,  
but I'll give it a shot.  
I'm willing to risk  
our bond that we own,  
so long as you're safe  
you won't be alone."_

His grip on consciousness was loosening by the second. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to force himself to stay awake, because listening to her soft voice was like listening to ocean waves crashing onto the shore. But as she finished, he tried his best to keep listening.

 _"Cross my heart,  
hope to die  
stick a needle in my eye.  
Break my promise,  
tell a lie,  
save my friend  
though, maybe it's 'bye.'"_

It could've just been his imagination, but he could've sworn that she got a little choked up at the last part. As if it wasn't just a poem anymore, as if she were trying to tell him something. He wanted to ask her if she was alright, but before he could do anything, his exhaustion took over, causing him to drift off into unconsciousness.

.o.O.o.

The minute that Clary stepped into Idris High Monday morning, she knew that something was off. And it wasn't just because Jace had her hand in a vice grip, it was the whispers, the stares. Not that she wasn't used to people looking at her and Jace like they were a mystery no one would ever solve, but today, it was a lot more than usual. It was as if they were waiting for something. What, Clary had no clue.

"What is up with everyone today?" Jace asked as they walked through the hall.

"There's probably some stupid rumor going around." She shrugged just as they reached her locker. "It's probably nothing." Her gaze drifted down to their clasped hands, then back up to him. "Are you okay?"

He leaned against the set of lockers, watching as she fiddled with her combination. "Not really, but I'm dealing with it."

She nodded, still not liking that he was shutting her out, but also understanding where his head was right now. After shutting her locker, she turned to him and lifted her hand to his cheek, ignoring all of the stares. "I wish I could make it better for you," she said.

His brows furrowed and he shook his head. "You are making it better. Just by being near me, you've made my stress levels lower a ton. I'm almost _calm_ , and that never happens." He reached up and removed her hand from his face, lacing it with his until both of her hands were in his grasp. Then he raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Trust me, baby, you're helping me more than anyone ever could right now. Never doubt the hold you have on me, okay? When we're together, my sole focus is on you. Nothing else."

She practically melted into him. "Do you really have to call me baby right now? You know what it does to me."

A small smirk slipped onto his face. "You get this sparkle in your eyes every time I say it," he said. "Sometimes I say it just to make sure that the spark is still there."

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. "That spark isn't going anywhere, Jace. Only you can get that kind of reaction out of me."

He grinned. "Are you saying that I'm the only one for you, Tiger?"

She feigned indifference. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Hmmm," he hummed, turning them so that her back pressed against the lockers. "Well, I know for sure that I'm the only one who can do this," he leaned down and pressed his lips briefly to hers, kissing her slowly and sensually, "and I'm certain that I'm the only one who can touch this," one of his arms wrapped around her waist, his free hand gliding down to the small of her back and over her behind. She reflexively arched herself into him, causing him to smirk as he leaned back into her. "And I'm sure as hell the only one who can . . ." He paused, searching the halls before his lips met her ear. Clary's cheeks turned the color of a tomato at the words he whispered. And when he placed a tiny kiss to the place just behind her ear, she let out the quietest moan that was meant just for him.

"Jace," she whispered distractedly. "We're going to be late for class."

His gaze dropped to her lips and he bit his own. "Screw class."

With a grin, Clary grabbed a fistful of his hair, bringing his face closer to hers, but before their lips could meet, a loud voice rung out from behind them.

"Hey, lovebirds! We're going to be late for trig."

Jace's head fell dramatically against the lockers as he let out a frustrated groan. Then he turned his head, his body still pressed against hers, blocking her view. "Great timing, dude," he grumbled.

Jordan chuckled. "I'm just doing my part as your friend by saving you guys from getting detention."

Clary stepped out of Jace's grasp and ran a hand through her hair. "That's what I was trying to tell him."

Jace turned to her, his mouth dropping open. "You were just about to kiss me."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "You two can swap spit later." He turned, already knowing that Clary would jump onto his back. When she did, he turned back to Jace. "But for now, we have a class to attend, people."

She watched as Jace shoved his hands into his pockets and with a curse, he followed after them. "We're only doing a review session."

"So? How else are we going to pass the test?"

"I don't need to review," he said. "Once I learn something, it sticks. Forever."

"What does that mean?"

"Jace has an eidetic memory," she explained. "He doesn't forget." As she said the words, something hit her. Jace didn't forget. Which meant that whatever happened to him hadn't blurred over the years. He probably remembered every vivid detail. Clary couldn't imagine always having the memory of what happened to her parents fresh on her mind. It would drive her insane.

Jace glanced away for a moment. "It's both a blessing and a curse."

Clary sent him a worried look, but he only shook his head, telling her with his eyes that he was alright. For now.

Jordan turned to look at him. "I never knew that about you."

" _I_ didn't know," he said. "Not until my mother told me. It was just how my mind always worked, I never knew that it was something like that." He sighed. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, but it'll all make sense some day. I'm still trying to figure stuff out myself."

"A lot has changed in the past months. At first, all you had to worry about was winning our next football game, but now you're dodging terrorists and blowing up cars. Your life has become a freaking _Mission Impossible_ movie." He cracked a grin. "Except, Clary is Tom Cruise and you're the damsel in distress."

Clary raised her hand, giving Jordan a high five. "Nice."

Jace glared at both of them. "Funny," he deadpanned.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I guess you both could be Tom Cruise."

"This isn't Mission Impossible!"

Jordan held up a finger after hiking Clary further up his back. "But if it were, there could totally be two Tom Cruises."

Clary shook her head. "I think he gets it, Kyle." Turning, she reached out to Jace and ran her fingers along his cheek. His gaze fell on her, his golden eyes widening slightly. "Be nice," she said softly.

He sighed. "I'm trying."

She leaned her head against the back of Jordan's, her gaze still focused on him. She had no idea what the hell she was going to do about his anger, but she knew that she wasn't leaving his side. No matter what.

"You know, although some things are still confusing, knowing what I do now explains a lot," Jordan said.

"Like what?" Jace asked.

"Like why you two look at each other the way that you do," he explained. "Like you're each other's entire world. Like you'd kill for each other, die for each other. That's some intense shit for people our age, and I never understood the reason for it until now."

"You picked up all of that from one look?"

Jordan shrugged. "Clary and I have an understanding."

The late bell rang just as they turned down the hall, causing them all to curse.

"Carstairs is going to kill us," Jordan said.

Clary jumped off of his back and adjusted her clothes. "I've got us covered, boys."

Jace turned to her and raised a brow. Jordan stood next to him, the same exact look forming on his face as he crossed his arms.

"What did you have in mind?"

Clary held up a finger to silence them in order to focus. She was trained for situations like these. Keeping her gaze trained on her finger, she watched as it turned a pale, greenish color. Jace and Jordan's eyes widened, probably seeing that the rest of her was green also.

"Holy shit, Clary. Are you okay?" Jordan asked.

She managed a smile. "I'm a master of my own body, Kyle. I know what I'm doing. Now," she stepped forward and took both of their arms, wrapping them around her waist to make it look as if they were holding her up. "Pretend like I've just come down with something."

They just stared at her.

She rested her hands on their shoulders and scoffed. "Well, get moving."

Jace cracked a grin before joining Jordan in helping her along. "You're absolutely insane, Tiger."

Grinning, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I know."

Jordan glanced at both of them, a shocked look still on his face. With one of his arms still wrapped around her waist, he reached out to turn the knob to the classroom door, muttering as he did.

"What did I get myself into?"

.o.O.o.

When lunchtime rolled around, Jace was pretty much ready to go home. His day had been going pretty well until he snapped at one of his teachers, causing his friends to realize what today was. They were used to it by now, seeing as though it happened once a year, but a part of him hated the fact that whenever he got like this, they stopped joking around, stopped calling him out when he said something sarcastic or smart-mouthed. They let him get away with anything and it drove him insane. He needed a distraction. The silence was only making it worse.

Not to mention that he hadn't seen Clary since this morning. She was the only one who wouldn't treat him like he was a ticking time bomb. She wouldn't ignore him; she would keep him talking so he wouldn't have to think. She would crack a joke or two, or call him an ass just to get him to smile or laugh. Because when he was with her, it was easier to cope.

He let out a sigh at the silence at his table. "You know you guys don't have to stop talking because of me."

"We know," Isabelle said quietly.

Jace shook his head. "Just because I'm having a shitty day, doesn't mean that you guys have to also."

"We didn't know if you were . . . okay or not," Alec said.

"I'm fine." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, can we just pretend like today isn't 'that day' and joke around like we always do?"

Isabelle still looked nervous. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She looked around at the rest of his friends. "We're all here for you, Jace."

"You know what?" Jace stood, slamming his apple onto his tray. "I can't do this."

Jordan sighed. "Dude—"

"No," Jace cut in. "You guys just don't get it, alright? No one does." He backed away from the table and cleared his throat. "I need to go cool off." And before anyone could retort, he turned on his heel and walked out of the cafeteria. If he stayed any longer, he would say some things that he didn't mean. He had half the mind to just skip the rest of school and hide out somewhere, but he knew that Clary would hunt him down. And he didn't want to worry her anymore than he was.

He'd made it to an empty hallway before he heard footsteps behind him. The person was running, but he ignored whoever it was and continued to trudge on.

"Jace!"

Letting out a sigh, he stopped and turned, seeing that Jordan was behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "What?"

Jordan stopped in front of him and ran a hand over his face. "Look, I'm not going to stand here and pretend like I know what's going through your head, but you know Isabelle was just trying to help, right? We all are."

"I don't need help," he said defiantly. "I'm tired of people telling me that. All I need from you guys is a normal conversation. The sympathy is killing me."

"You should've said something." Jordan laughed. "I would've totally called you out for being a dick if that's what you wanted."

Jace cracked a grin. "That'd be great."

"Good," Jordan said. "Because you're being a major douche-canoe right now."

He raked a hand through his hair. "I know."

Jordan opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted.

"Well, if it isn't Herondale. Just the man I was looking for."

Jace immediately tensed and whipped around to see four guys standing there in front of him. He knew the guy standing in front, but the rest of them didn't ring a bell.

"Is there a problem, Adam?" he asked, already getting annoyed.

"Actually, there is." Adam took a step forward, his friends following. "You screwed someone over that a friend of mine cares about. And since he isn't here to do anything about it, I'm doing it for him."

Jace stared at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, didn't I mention. I'm friends with Kaelie's older brother." He grinned. "You know, the one in college. He's not happy about his little sister being humiliated by some asshole."

Jace rolled his eyes. "So, what, you're here to teach me a lesson?"

"Something like that." Adam clenched and unclenched his fists. "But I've been wanting some revenge ever since you hooked up with my girlfriend last year."

"Well, in that case, you should want revenge on the entire football team."

Jordan cursed under his breath behind him.

"Oh, I'm really going to enjoy kicking your ass."

Jace took a step towards him, not in the least bit intimidated. "I wouldn't test me right now. I've got a lot of pent up anger that's just waiting to be released on some douchebag's face."

"I think you're forgetting that there's four of us and one of you, and we're not exactly ones to play fair."

Ignoring him, Jace turned back to Jordan. "Find Clary," he said.

"W-Why?" He seemed worried, but not for his sake.

Jace turned back to face Adam until they were eye to eye. Then he took a look at his friends. "Because if you don't, I'll kill these guys."

There were a collection of scoffs.

Jordan sighed. "Just think about what you're doing, dude."

"Just find her," Jace grit out. "Fast."

Jordan cursed again and before he knew it, he was jogging back down the hall in search of his only source of calamity.

Jace scanned the four of them. "This is your last chance to walk away."

Adam laughed. "I think that's my line." Then he reared his fist back, attempting to punch him in the jaw, but before he made contact, Jace wrapped his hand around his fist.

A small smirk slipped onto his face.

"Big mistake, buddy."

.o.O.o.

Clary expected a lot of things to happen today, but being backed up against her locker by the cheer team wasn't one of them. All she wanted to do was get to the cafeteria so she could be with Jace, but Kaelie seemed to have a different idea. She could totally take them all out if she wanted to, but she'd been waiting for this confrontation for weeks now and she wasn't walking away until she made things clear.

Crossing her arms, Clary scanned the team before meeting Kaelie's hard gaze. "Can I help you, Barbie?"

Kaelie scoffed. "Listen here, Little Red, I don't know what Jace sees in you, but if you think for one second that he cares about you, you're wrong," she said. "You're nothing but a ploy to make me jealous."

"A six month ploy?" She raised a brow. "That's a little extensive don't you think?"

"Whatever," she flipped her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm over him anyway. I've got college guys that want me. Who needs a boy when you can have a man?"

"Great," Clary attempted to brush past her. "Enjoy that statutory rape charge."

Kaelie blocked her path. "I'm not done with you yet."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "You're over him, right? So what do you want with me?"

"Jace made a fool of me when he ended things." She looked down at her nails. "And if he thinks he'll just get away with it, he's wrong."

That statement spiked her interest. "What are you talking about?" The bimbo better not have been thinking about messing with Jace, especially in the state he was now. But she didn't get an answer to that question, because at that moment, someone broke through the crowd of cheerleaders, causing them to squeal.

Clary glanced up to see a wide-eyed, semi-sweaty Jordan, looking as if he just ran a marathon. She furrowed her brows. "What's going on?"

He placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "It's Jace," he said. "There's four guys from the wrestling team trying to jump him."

Her eyes widened and she turned to Kaelie, seeing a smug grin on the blonde's face. This girl was batshit crazy. "Are you insane!" she yelled.

Kaelie stumbled back a little from Clary's anger, but she didn't back down. "He's getting what he deserves. I loved him and he ripped my heart out!"

Without thinking, Clary reached out and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her down until they were face to face. Kaelie let out a painful squeak, but that didn't stop Clary from ramming her head into hers. And from the sickening crack that resonated afterward, she knew that damage had been done.

There were a collection of gasps and Kaelie let out a scream.

"You bitch!" She grabbed her face. "You broke my nose!"

Clary released her. "Be lucky that that's the only thing I broke." Pushing past her, she grabbed Jordan's arm and pulled him down the hall, leaving the rest of the team to console their leader. But that wasn't what her focus was on anymore.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's in that hallway near the gym."

"Damn it." That was on the other side of the school. She had to get to him. Quick.

Bursting into a sprint, she ran as fast as she could, dodging people and turning corners every once in a while. Jordan was right behind her, probably used to running like this from years of football. God, she should've known that Kaelie was up to something. Brushing it off as a stupid rumor had been a mistake.

As she neared the gym, she heard the voices of a crowd, causing her to run faster. People were chanting, howling, yelling. If it were any other day, she would've allowed him to kick their ass, but he didn't have his control today. He would do some serious damage if she didn't get to him in time.

When she turned the corner, she saw that the crowd was a lot larger than she thought it'd be. It was as if everyone ditched the cafeteria to watch. She was surprised that no teachers had stepped in to stop the madness, but then she remembered that this was their lunch break too. They were all probably locked away in their classrooms, not wanting any part of it.

As soon as Jordan caught up to her, he slung his arm over her shoulder, and together they pushed and shoved their way through the crowd. He was taller and could easily navigate his way through the sea of people, but Clary was stronger and a lot more determined. After seeing who it was trying to get through, most of the students moved out of the way, allowing her to get to the front. It kind of reminded her of Moses parting the Red Sea.

A loud gasp slipped past her lips at the scene in front her. Three guys were laid out on the floor, bruises covering their exposed skin. One guy had a bloody nose, one was holding their stomach like a lifeline, and one was knocked out cold. Clary's gaze snapped over to Jace, watching as he slammed the last guy into a set of lockers, the sound echoing throughout the hall. Her eyes widened at the look in his eyes. There was nothing. The rest of him screamed that he was angry, but his eyes . . . they held absolutely no emotion, which only meant one thing. He'd blacked out. He wasn't there anymore and would probably end up hating himself for losing control if she didn't stop him now.

"Jace!" she tried to yell over the noise.

Nothing.

"Jace, stop!" she tried again.

Nothing.

Not paying anyone any mind, he continued to punch the guy in the face. Everyone continued to cheer, as if this were an MMA tournament—as if they weren't about to witness someone's death if this went on for any longer.

Somehow, the guy was able to wiggle out of Jace's grasp and attempted to throw a punch of his own to even the odds, but he was unsuccessful. There was finally some distance between them and Clary knew that this was her only chance.

She turned to Jordan. "I'll take Jace, you handle the other one."

He nodded. "I hope this works."

After quickly throwing her hair up into a knot, she let out a breath and charged towards Jace just as he was about to go after the guy again. She had no idea if what she was about to do would work, but it was worth a shot.

Jumping up, Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her hands into his hair. And without a warning, she crashed her lips to his. He was extremely tense under her, his lips hesitating to move with hers. She pressed harder, ignoring the catcalls that they were getting. She thought for sure that it wouldn't work, but after a moment, he slowly came to, his hands going to her thighs. And soon, his lips were parting, allowing her to deepen the kiss. Clary kissed him until his muscles relaxed, until he held her as tightly as she was holding him, until he opened himself up to her completely. Once he did, she broke the kiss.

Grasping his face in her hands, she forced his gaze to meet hers. "Do you see me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I see you."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she let out a relieved breath and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "Thank God."

One of Jace's hands stroked the length of her back, his head going to the crook of her neck. "Is it bad?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "You kicked their asses pretty well, but they'll be okay." She was just glad that he didn't have a scratch on him.

"I don't know what happened," he said. "They came out of nowhere, and I just had so much anger in me that I took the bait." He removed his head from her neck and gripped her hips, letting her down and raking a hand through his hair. "I should've been stronger and walked away."

"Hey," she turned his face back towards her. "You did nothing wrong. Last time I checked, it wasn't a crime to defend yourself."

He glanced around at the damage he'd inflicted. "I think I went a little past defending myself, don't you think."

Clary didn't even look at them. "They brought this on themselves, Jace. Besides, I think they kind of deserved the beating they got for trying to jump you."

Jace sighed again. "I just feel like I'm falling back into my old habits, and I don't want to be that person for you."

"It's just this day," she said. "You're still the same person, you're just going through something right now. Would you consider me weak just because of that night I spent crying in your arms?"

He immediately shook his head. "Of course not."

She lifted her hand to his cheek. "Exactly. One day won't change the way I see you. You're not an angry, violent guy that can't control his temper. You're a gentle, sweet guy that makes me feel like I'm on top of the world most days. When I tell you I love you, I don't mean simply in that moment, I mean forever." Pulling him down to her, she pressed her lips to his. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me, Jace. So just quit arguing and say _'okay, baby'_ like you always do. Then we'll go home and talk about whatever you want."

To her surprise, a small smile crept onto his face at her words. His hands slipped to her waist and he pulled her the rest of the way to him, giving her a chaste kiss. "Okay, baby."

Clary chanced a glance behind her, seeing that Jordan had the situation handled. He'd gotten to guy to take seat on the floor. She had the undeniable urge to finish the guy off for what he tried to do to Jace. What if he hadn't been trained? What if they'd actually hurt him? She hated the thought.

After giving Jordan a small nod of appreciation, she turned back to Jace and cupped his cheeks, meeting his gaze once again.

"Let's go home."

.o.O.o.

Later that day, Jace found himself in the same position he'd been in that night at the penthouse. His arms were wrapped tightly around Clary, his face buried in the crook of her neck. They'd both changed into something more comfortable, Clary simply taking his shirt as he changed into a pair of sweatpants. She held him to her, one of her legs thrown over his side as if she couldn't get close enough. Reaching down, Jace grabbed her thigh, pulling her the rest of the way to him. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his temple. That pretty much did him in and before he could stop them, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"It was my dad," he said.

"Jace," she whispered, removing his head from her neck and cupping his cheek. "You don't have to do this."

He shook his head. "I'm tired of bottling everything up. I want this feeling to go away, and the only way that'll happen is if I open up."

Her wide green eyes peered at him, a prideful look in them. "Okay," she leaned in to kiss him. "I'm here."

Sighing, he reached up, lacing their fingers together. She gave him a squeeze just before he began. "Some of this may be hard to hear, but it's the truth. My life wasn't as perfect as I allowed people to believe. In all seriousness, it was anything but until you came along." Her breath caught, but that did nothing to stop him. Shutting his eyes, he forced the next words to leave his mouth. "He hurt her, Clary. He hurt her so damn bad."

"Your mom?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Did he . . . hit her?"

Jace's eyes opened immediately. "No," he said, quicker than he probably should've. "I would've killed the bastard if he'd done that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "What happened, Jace?"

His jaw clenched. "He . . . slept with another woman." Her grip on him tightened, but she didn't say anything. He took that as a sign to continue. "My mom had to take an unexpected business trip one weekend, leaving me alone with my father. I hated the idea, seeing as though he was always working and wouldn't make time for me like my mother always had, but I'd swallowed my pride and figured that I would just hang out at a friends for the weekend. That was probably my first mistake."

Clary kissed his cheek, causing him to relax a little.

"I left on Saturday afternoon, wanting to get out of there as fast as I could. My friend's house was in walking distance, but I practically ran to the front door. I hadn't known why, but my father seemed relieved that I would be gone, that both of us would be gone. He hadn't had the house to himself in forever, so I guess he decided to take advantage of that, but little did the bastard know, that wasn't the last time I'd be home that day."

He took in a deep breath. "My friend was a pianist, and knowing that I had a guitar, he wanted us to collaborate on some song that he liked. I didn't mind, but my guitar was still at home. I told him I would grab it really quick and run back, since my house was just down the road. Getting that guitar was my second mistake. As soon as I walked through those doors, all I smelled was alcohol and sweat. I assumed my dad had a friend over until I heard the sound of a woman moaning in the living room. And I might've been ten at the time, but I wasn't stupid, I knew what it was."

"You saw them?" she asked.

He hesitantly nodded. "I walked in to see my dad screwing some twenty year old temp on the couch. He was too drunk to notice that I was there until the woman screamed, and not in a good way. Words couldn't describe how angry I was. I saw the way my mom looked at him, and I knew that it would crush her to find out. My dad looked like a deer in headlights when he saw me, but he didn't look in the least bit sorry or guilty. He only yelled at me to get out, so I did. I didn't got straight to my friend's house, though. I just kind of wandered the streets."

She looked worried. "Alone?"

He gave her a reassuring smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was fine, Tiger."

Nodding, she leaned her forehead against his. "What happened after that?"

"Well, I ended up staying over my friends house for the night. On Sunday, I had no interest in going back home, but I didn't want to keep secrets from my mother. She always told me that she hated lying. So, I decided that I would tell her before my father got to convince her otherwise. She came back late in the afternoon and she seemed a little sad for some reason, but I ignored that and decided to tell her everything anyway. Ignoring her mood was my third mistake."

He was going into deeper territory now. This was the part that he hated talking about. The part that caused him to be scarred for life.

"As soon as she got home, I told her that we needed to talk. I told her everything from the booze my father drowned himself in to the woman he was having an affair with. She didn't question whether or not I was lying because she knew that I wasn't a liar. Never was, never will be. But my father, he lied his ass off, saying things like 'the kid has an active imagination' and 'you can't really believe that I would do that to you.' But my mom believed me, I could tell by the broken look on her face. And the scary part was, she didn't even get angry with Stephen, she hadn't said a word. She just turned her back on both of us and went up the stairs."

Clary held him tighter, whispering sweet nothings to keep him going.

He swallowed hoarsely. "My dad yelled at me for what felt like hours. He told me that it was no place for me to tell my mother what I saw. He said that what happened was a mistake, that he loved my mother more than anything, but I wasn't buying it. I had some choice words for him that night, but I did feel bad about springing it on her like that, so I decided to apologize. It didn't take long to get to their room, but it was really quiet, too quiet. You'd think that she would be crying or something, but she wasn't. She wasn't even in the bedroom."

"Jace . . ." Clary whispered, her tone full of sadness. "You don't have to go on if you don't want to."

"I have to," he said. "I need to get this out." He reached up to take her hand again. "The bathroom door was locked, so I knocked on the door to get her to come out. She didn't answer, even when I shouted her name, and I was starting to get worried. After seeing that there was no other option, I broke the door down, but I couldn't have prepared myself for what I saw." He squeezed her hand, barely able to get the next words out.

"She'd . . . cut herself—her wrists. God, there was so much blood. I was just a kid. I didn't know what to do and it made me feel so . . . _useless_. And as much as I hated him at that moment, I yelled for my dad. He must have noticed that something was off because he was in the bathroom in a matter of seconds, yelling at me to go get towels and to call an ambulance. I did as he said, but I couldn't take my eyes off of my mom. She looked so pale and lifeless. And knowing that she'd done this to herself because of what I told her made me hate myself."

"You can't blame yourself," Clary told him.

He shook his head. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have told her when she already looked upset. She struggled with depression for a long time, but I was too angry with my father to take her mental health into consideration. I made so many mistakes that weekend, but looking at her like that was my breaking point. That night changed everything for me. It was the last time I cried, the last time my father showed emotion, and the last time that I allowed anyone to get too close to me. My mom ended up forgiving my father for what he did, but their marriage was never the same. My father turned into the robot that he is now, and my mother's depression got worse. I pretended that everything was alright even if I knew that it wasn't. I cared about both of my parents and I wanted them to be happy, but they were poison to each other. So I put up with my dad's bullshit and whatever else for my mother's sake. I'd just put on a façade so people wouldn't see how fucked up I was on the inside."

"If I didn't hate your father before, I do now. How could your mother stay with him after that?"

Jace shrugged. "She loved him. People do crazy things for love."

She sighed. "I hate that you had to go through all of that."

He closed his eyes. "I'm okay now," he said. "You've changed things for me. I'm no longer afraid to let someone in; I no longer see love as destruction."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you for letting me in," she said. "It means a lot."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Anytime, Tiger."

She seemed deep in thought about something, causing him to furrow his brows.

"What's wrong?"

"What day did all of this happen on?"

Jace sat up to look down at her. "April twelfth. Why?"

Her face went pale. "That . . . that was the day of my parents' funeral. But that was s—"

"Seven years ago," Jace finished, connecting the dots. His eyes widened. "Are sure that it was April _twelfth_?"

She nodded. "One-hundred percent."

"Holy shit," he breathed, his mind racing.

"Well, that explains why she was so upset," Clary said. "I didn't see her there, but I was pretty messed up back then. I'd spent most of that day with my head buried in Jon's chest. Seeing their caskets being lowered into the ground almost broke me, and I imagine not being able to say goodbye to her best friend broke Celine too. I mean, imagine losing the one person that you've been through everything with, the one person that you couldn't live without."

Images of losing Clary started flashing through his mind. She was the only thing besides gravity that was holding him here right now. Without her, he'd have no purpose, he'd be left with nothing. As those thoughts crossed his mind, he imagined that those same thoughts had been flashing through his mother's mind that night. It wasn't because of his father, if wasn't because of what he'd told her, it was the fact that she lost someone that meant everything to her. And telling her what he did only pushed her over the edge.

"Holy shit," he repeated. This changed everything. He'd believed all these years that it was simply his father's doings that caused things to spiral out of control that night, but that was only a part of it.

 _It wasn't my fault,_ Jace thought.

"Our lives are a lot more connected than I thought," Clary said.

He turned back to her. "This is huge. I've blamed my dad for years, but now that I know what I do, it all makes a lot more sense. After seven goddamn years, I finally have some closure." His hands rose to cup her face and a wide grin tugged at his lips despite everything else. "You are fucking incredible."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yes, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me. I hate that my mom got so upset that she wanted to end her own life, but now that I put the pieces together, I completely understand. If I lost you, I'd probably do something reckless too—nothing as extreme, but I wouldn't handle it well, especially if someone piled more bad news on top of it."

"So, you're okay?"

Jace leaned in to kiss her. "More than okay. Thank you for making everything clearer. And knowing now that my mother is better off without him makes me feel like things are finally starting to look up. I mean, have you seen her lately? She's practically glowing these days."

"She looks like she did in that picture. The one she took with my mother," Clary said. "Like she's actually happy now."

"I'm proud of her," Jace commended. "I know that she'll probably never stop loving my father, but she knows now that being with him was only bringing her down."

She smiled. "I think so, too."

There was a knock on the door and Jace immediately sat up, his hands slipping from her face. "Come in," he said.

The door slowly creaked open and Celine came in, her phone clutched in her hand. "Jordan called to check up on you. Said you got into a fight."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, I did, but Clary calmed me down."

Celine looked over at her. "Does she know?"

Jace nodded. "Just told her today." Clary came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands splaying over his abdomen.

"It was because of the funeral, wasn't it?" she asked.

Celine stared at her for a moment and then slowly nodded. "I'd gotten the phone call earlier in the week. Jocelyn was like a sister to me, and I'd already lost my family once, but having it happen again . . . the pain was too much to bear. Then hearing about what Stephen had done made it feel like my world was crashing down. I kept having flashbacks of my family's death and Jocelyn's smile, her laugh. There was so much going on in my head and I just wanted it to stop." She ran a hand through her hair. "I should've told you the entire story, but that would've involved telling you about Jocelyn, how I knew her, and what I was." She sighed. "If I could take back what I did, I would. I never wanted to leave you, I was just in a really bad place. I hope you can forgive me."

Jace stared at her, dumfounded. She wanted _him_ to forgive _her_? That was ridiculous. He should be the one asking for forgiveness. Ever since that night, he'd turned into a complete asshole. The irony of it all made him smile and shake his head. "Come here, Mom."

Crossing her arms, she made her way over to the bed and took a seat next to him. Clary immediately unwrapped her arms from around him and moved to Celine's side.

Jace looked over at his mother. "There's nothing to forgive you for. I won't lie and say that that night didn't scar me for life, but I understand a lot now. I think having Dad here was a lot worse, and as much as we love him, he's not good for either of us."

She nodded. "I know. There's just something wrong with him. He's . . . changed."

"You don't need him," he said. "You have me to lean on now."

"And me," Clary added, leaning her head on his mother's shoulder. "I haven't had a mother figure in years, and I know that you wouldn't want me to compare you to Jocelyn, but over these past months, you truly have become a second mother to me."

Celine sucked in a breath. "I have?"

Clary grabbed her hand. "Of course," she said seriously. Her gaze softened. "I love you, Celine."

His mother's eyes began to water and she pulled Clary into a hug, squeezing her tight. "I love you, too, sweetie." When she pulled away, she tucked a piece of Clary's hair behind her ear and smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you this earlier, but what were you planning on doing for your birthday?"

Jace's attention snapped to his girlfriend. "Your birthday is coming up?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Yeah, this Saturday."

He stared at her. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Saturday," she said simply, as if her birthday wasn't a big deal.

He chuckled. "Why so late?"

"So you wouldn't buy or surprise me with anything. It's just like any other day, Jace."

A small smirk tugged at his lips. "Well, it's too late now, Tiger. Prepare to be swept off your feet."

She simply rolled her eyes, but he wasn't kidding. He was going to go all out for her big day. He wanted it to be a birthday she'd never forget, not one that she'd just brush off as another day. Thoughts were already forming in his head, causing him to grin.

Chuckling, he stretched his arm across both of their backs, his hand wrapping around Clary's waist. He pulled them both into him, holding them there for a moment. These were two women that he couldn't imagine living his life without. They were absolutely amazing. His dad was a fucking idiot for giving this up. Pulling them in tighter, he pressed his lips to the top of his mother's head and squeezed Clary's hip.

"Where would I be without you two?" he asked.

Clary snorted. "You'd probably be a man-whore who couldn't fight for shit."

Celine giggled. "Sounds about right."

Jace scoffed. "It was a rhetorical question. Besides, is that any way to treat the man of the house?"

"Oh, please." His mother lifted her head from his shoulder and raised a brow. "Does it look like we need a 'man of the house'?"

He looked between the two of them, seeing fire in both of their eyes. He immediately held his hands out in surrender. "I guess not."

They smiled in satisfaction.

Celine stood and winked at him. "I'm going to start dinner. I'll call up when it's finished."

He nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

As she soon as she left, Clary grinned and moved to straddle his hips. Jace grabbed hers, his fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she smashed her lips to his, her other hand traveling over his exposed chest. His hands slid down in search of one of his favorite parts of her. Once they landed on her ass, he groaned and gave it a small squeeze. She giggled into his mouth and gently pushed him back. He fell onto his mattress, Clary hovering above him. Her hair tumbled around them, causing him to forget about everything but her.

When they parted, he dropped his mouth to her creamy neck. One of his hands slid over her underwear and up her naked back, his fingers curling around her hip. She moaned this time and he forced himself to stop, not wanting it to go too far while his mother was right downstairs.

"Baby . . ." he murmured lazily against her lips, feeling her shiver when he did.

She grasped his face. "I know. We got a little carried away."

He dropped his head back and let out a breath. "So, about your birthday . . ."

"Jace," she groaned.

"I'm serious, Clary. This is huge. Nothing you say will change my mind. I'm getting you something and I'm going to make that day worth remembering, even if we just lie in bed all day, I'll find a way to make it special," he said.

She smiled. "Fine, but nothing big, okay?"

He smirked, kissing her one last time.

"No promises, Tiger."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Isn't vulnerable Jace cute? And how awesome was that headbutt? Kaelie totally deserved it, am I right? What did you think of Jace's story? Do you hate Stephen even more now? I kind of do. And hello, Clary's b-day is coming up! What do you think Jace has planned for the redhead? *wink* *wink* Anyway, a lot of questions to consider, but how about we throw in one more,**

 **Question: What character in this story are you most like? I'd have to say Jordan for me. I have a wicked and unique sense of humor.**


	30. Surprises

**Hello, my lovelies. I know, I'm late again. Don't kill me. But there's two more weeks left of school and my teachers are going crazy. I have yet another project, plus an essay, and I still have about four or five more finals to take. It feels like my head is going to explode, but I tried my best to kick out another chapter that I was proud of. I made this one extra long for that very reason. So, sorry for the wait; here's the next chapter. Kisses!**

 **And thanks to my lovely beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been edited.**

 ***Warning: This chapter contains steam. In Jace's POV, so beware ;)***

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At the Disco (Scene 1)_

 _**Paper Planes by M.I.A. (Scene 2)_

 _**Birthday by Selena Gomez (Scene 3 pt. 1)_

 _**Lights Down Low by MAX (Scene 3 pt. 2) *Lyrics to Lights Down Low are owned by MAX_

 _**Smile by Mikky Ekko (Scene 4)_

* * *

Jace's fingers plucked at his guitar strings, creating a random tune. But as he paid more attention to what he was playing, he realized that it was the same song he'd played when he first told Clary that he was in love with her. That thought led to the memory of him _making_ love to her, which wasn't a good idea, considering who was in the room with him.

Jon stared him down and quirked a brow, as if he could bloody well read his mind. Jace immediately looked away, his attention drifting to Jordan. He was sitting on Jace's dresser, his face scrunched up in confusion as he inspected Clary's butterfly knife. That seemed to make Jon nervous because after a moment of watching him, he grimaced and left his perch on the window sill. Once he reached Jordan, he took the knife out of his grasp and twirled it around his hand, opening and closing it within a blink of an eye.

Jordan stared at the knife like he'd just witnessed witchcraft. "Woah."

Jon tucked the knife into his back pocket. "My sister would kill me if I let you impale yourself."

The other boy grinned. "Well aren't you just my night and shining armor."

Jon scoffed and took a seat next to Jace on the edge of the bed. "Why my sister chooses to affiliate herself with either one of you, I'll never know."

"Is he always this chipper?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, always," Jace responded sarcastically.

Jon shoved him in the shoulder and chuckled. "Screw you, dude."

He smirked. "Nah, I'd rather have your sister."

Jon cut him a sideways glance and retrieved the butterfly knife, twirling it around his hand once again. And with his free hand, he flipped Jace off, an amused smile still plastered on his face.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Whatever. How about we get back to the task at hand." Grinning, he set his guitar off to the side. "What are we going to do for my girl's birthday?"

"We should get her a kickass gun," Jordan suggested.

He shook his head. "She already has kickass guns. I was thinking of something that she wouldn't expect."

"Like a surprise party?"

Jace snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "Exactly." He scratched his jaw. "We could get Izzy on board and invite a shit ton of people over to the Lightwood's. I think Izzy said something about her parents being away for the week, so it'll be perfect."

"But," Jon held up his hand. "You can't do it on her actual birthday because she'll be expecting it. Friday night would be your best bet."

"Alright, we're getting somewhere." Jace picked up his guitar and began strumming again. "Oh, what about presents? I mean, I've already got mine, but what about you guys?"

Jon shrugged. "I've had mine for months now."

Jordan nodded. "I'm all set. Just got to get everyone else on board." Then he turned to Jon, furrowing his brows. "Wait, who are we going to tell people you are?"

"I can still be her brother," Jon said. "I'll just say I'm visiting from—where did she say she was from again?"

"Connecticut," Jace chimed in.

Jon closed the butterfly knife. "There you go."

Jace smirked. "So it's settled. Surprise party Friday night."

That wasn't all he had planned, but he wasn't about to go and tell her brother that. Jon would kill him on the spot if he knew what was going through his head at the moment. Let's just say it wasn't exactly . . . PG. Hell—it wasn't even PG-13.

"Izzy is going to freak," Jordan chuckled. "You know how she is with planning things. She's going to kick your ass for not telling her sooner."

He brushed it off. "She'll get over it. As long as Clary has a good time, we should be alright."

Jon turned to him. "You know my sister hates surprises, right? There is a chance that she'll kill you for this."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," he said, sending a smirk in his direction.

Rolling his eyes, Jon muttered, "It's your funeral."

In a strange way, it amused Jace to think of how pissed off she would be. It wouldn't be anything serious, he knew that much, but he suspected that she would have a few choice words for him. Especially once she found out that he was behind it all. Not that he would have a problem with it. She was freaking sexy when she was angry. It was exactly why he couldn't resist pulling her into the Janitor's closet and kissing her senseless once he found out what she'd done to Kaelie. He'd never had anyone stick up for him like she did and he found it extremely hot.

She turned him on more than he thought possible. It'd gotten worse since that first night at the penthouse. Every brush of her skin against his, every kiss that lead to her releasing one of those sweet moans, and when she said his name. God, when she said his name. It made him want to push her up against a wall and take her right then and there. It made him want to have her call out his name just like she had that night.

Damn it, now he definitely needed a cold shower. After discretely hiking his guitar further up his lap, he let out an uneven breath. Thinking about Clary Morgenstern naked was bad for his health.

Jon turned to him, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I brought Tessa would you? We're kind of . . . together now."

A smile crept onto his face. "It was the date at Taki's, wasn't it? That sealed the deal." He reached out to bump his fist with Jon's. "Nice work, bro. Agent girlfriends are kickass."

"Holy crap," Jordan said. "Your girlfriend is an Agent, too?"

Jon smirked. "That she is."

"Is everyone an Agent these days?" He leaned back against the wall. "Way to make a guy feel uncool."

"Trust me," Jon told him. "If my sister considers you a friend, you're cool."

"I'll second that."

Jordan released a breath. "You know, I never thought in a million years that my life would be the way it is now."

"Speak for yourself." Jace smirked. "I always knew I'd be this awesome."

Jon scoffed. "You see, it's things like that that make me wonder what Clare sees in you."

Jace simply motioned to his face. "I mean, come on, have you seen this work of art? How could she possibly resist this?"

Jon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but a knock at the door startled them all into silence. When no one said anything, the person knocked again.

"Hey, J-squad, could someone open the door?"

Chuckling, Jon stood and walked over to the door, opening it for his sister. Once she stepped through the threshold, she scoffed.

"Took you long enough."

Ignoring her, Jon leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head. "Hey, Clare Bear."

She beamed up at her brother. "Hey, Jon. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just hanging out with your friend," he paused briefly to turn back to Jace, "and your asshole of a boyfriend."

He flipped him the bird.

Clary snorted and shoved her brother back. Turning to her best friend, she stuck her hand out. "Kyle."

"Fray." Jordan grinned as they began doing their intricate handshake that he didn't even attempt to follow.

Jace whistled after they finished. "Feeling like chopped liver over here."

Clary laughed and headed his way. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, her eyes glowing with excitement. Grasping his face in her hands, she leaned down to press her lips to his, parting his lips with her own. Her tongue glided over his in a sensual kiss that was probably a little too much with her brother being in the room, but at the moment, he didn't care. When they parted, she rested her head against his and bit her lip.

"How about now?" she murmured.

He grinned. "Feeling like a million bucks now."

She blushed and reached out to take his guitar, setting it off to the side. Then she plopped down onto his lap, her arms going around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, glad that he'd been able to calm himself down. Kissing her bare shoulder, he allowed himself to smirk. "Correction. A billion bucks."

She giggled, a sound that was music to his ears.

Jon snorted. "You two are worse than Mom and Dad, and I walked in on them one time in the—"

Clary threw a pillow at him. "Jon! I do not want that image in my head."

He'd easily caught the pillow out of the air, his hands going up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just stating facts. You two are puke-worthy."

"Oh, like you and Tessa are any better?" She raised a brow and her brother's eyes widened. She smirked. "That's right, she gives me all the details, big bro." Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "Now, I'm no kink shamer, but I find it really interesting that you like to—"

Jon had crossed the room within a second, his hand clamping over his sister's mouth before she could finish. Jace and Jordan were bubbling with laughter now. This was the first time he'd ever seen Jon blush, which was absolutely priceless.

"She _told_ you?" he asked incredulously.

Clary slapped his hands away. "You're her first serious boyfriend, and she doesn't have a ton of people to talk to, so of course she told me."

"I'm going to kill that woman," he mumbled.

She smiled. "Don't worry, bro, your secret's safe with me."

Jon said something under his breath and returned to his seat on the edge of the bed, his attention going back to the butterfly knife in his hand as he mindlessly twirled it around his fingers. When he struck up a conversation with Jordan, Clary's gaze drifted back to Jace, hinting with her eyes that she'd tell him later. He simply shook his head and tightened his grip around her, his chest clenching at the sight of her this happy.

"How was your meeting?" he asked.

"I have some good news," she said, biting her lip.

Reaching up to tuck a flyaway hair behind her ear, he grinned. "Yeah?"

She nodded and leaned in so that her lips were centimeters away from his ear. "I got a raise."

Jace pulled back to look at her. "Really?"

"The Agency took into account how many people we've taken out in the past few months and apparently they think my services are worth more than just a hundred thousand bucks," she said.

"How much are you making now?" he asked, his tone full of unconfined curiosity.

Clary grinned. "A half a million." Her eyes glinted with excitement and Jace couldn't help but follow in her lead.

Leaning in, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "That's amazing, Tiger."

"I know right." She threaded her hands into his hair. "Do you know what we could do with that kind of money? We could kickstart our lives together, Jace. Go anywhere we want—do anything we want. We can be together any way that we want to be."

Jace stared at her in awe. "You want that with me?"

She laughed. "Of course, asshole."

He cupped her face between his palms, not able to hold back his wide grin. Leaning his forehead against hers, he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. "God, I love you."

Clary's breath caught, but she managed to continue, her hands slipping around his wrists. "It gets better," she said.

He raised a brow.

A smirk slipped onto her face. "They already transferred the money into my account. We're rich, baby."

Chuckling, Jace wrapped his arms back around her waist. "I'm proud of you," he murmured. "You definitely deserve it after all of the shit we've been through."

"Thank you, but that's still not all of it," she said. Reaching behind her, she retrieved an envelope and placed it in his hand.

The NYU logo was in the far left corner of the envelope. Seeing it there sparked his interest and he didn't spare another moment in opening it. And as he read the words, he couldn't help but grin. Turning back to Clary, he saw the same look plastered on her face.

"You got into NYU?" he asked.

"I applied a few weeks ago," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You asked me a while ago what I planned on doing once this mission was over, and this is it. I've always wanted to go to college, even when I was at the Academy. Don't get me wrong, I love being an Agent, but I wanted something else to add to it, and NYU has a great art program. I was thinking about getting a degree and buying an art studio where I could help aspiring artists further their career, then just take on missions here and there to make ends meet." She looked down. "I know it sounds crazy—"

"It's not crazy," Jace blurted out. "It's like the best of both worlds. I know how much you love art, considering it's something you shared with your mom, but I also know how hard you worked to become an Agent. You don't want to give either of them up, so this future seems perfect for you."

"Well, as long as you're there with me, I'll be just fine."

He kissed her shoulder again. "I'm not going anywhere, Tiger."

She bit back a grin. "Promise?"

A knowing look crossed his features and he raised his hands to cup her cheeks once again.

"Cross my heart."

.o.O.o.

"Izzy! I said no pink," Jace scolded, his eyes darting over the pink streamers hanging from the ceiling.

Isabelle stared at him. "I thought you were kidding."

Turning away from his best friend, he placed Clary's cake on the counter next to him. "I wasn't. Clary hates pink."

"Fine." She began taking them down, her face fixed into a pout. "The red ones are over there."

Jace grinned in satisfaction. "Thank you." Picking them up, he tossed them over to her and took a look around. Everything was coming along nicely. The decorations were almost finished, the music and lights were set up. All of their friends were still out running errands and buying last minute presents. Magnus and Alec were getting drinks. Simon, Maia, and Aline were getting snacks and other necessities. Jordan was with Clary, keeping her busy while they set everything up. It was still early in the evening, so they had plenty of time until people started showing up.

Magnus and Alec also agreed to make sure that no one crashed the party. It was invite only. So once everyone got there, the doors would be locked. He didn't want any unwanted visitors ruining this day for her and spoiling the mood for what he had planned later on.

A few moments passed before the front door swung open, Magnus' voice breaking through the silence.

"Honey, I'm home!"

With a roll of his eyes, Jace headed towards the door to help them with the drinks, but he stopped in his tracks once he saw what he did. Both Magnus' and Alec's hair was disheveled. Alec's face was flushed, his lips swollen and covered in a layer of Magnus' blue lipstick. Jace couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Looks like you two had some fun." He waggled his brows.

Magnus sent him a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked.

Jace chuckled. "Ask me again once you've looked in a mirror."

Furrowing his brows, Alec took a few steps forward and turned to face the nearest mirror. His eyes widened with horror and with a curse, he darted for the stairs.

Magnus looked down at his nails and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Alexander."

Jace chuckled some more and leaned down to pick up the case of wine coolers and beers. Magnus must have had a hell of a fake I.D. to get all of these.

After setting the drinks inside of the cooler, he sat down on one of the barstools inside of the hall, letting out a slow breath. He'd never planned a party before, only went to them, but setting everything up was a lot of work. He only hoped that Clary liked it. All he wanted was for her to have a good time.

"She's going to love it, you know," Isabelle said from her spot on the ladder.

He turned towards her. "I hope so."

She scowled. "She'll love it," she repeated confidently. "I mean, look around you. This place looks amazing. And knowing that you busted your ass to get it this way for her . . . You're going to get some serious brownie points for this, trust me."

He grinned. "I'm a sucker for brownie points."

"But seriously, you've got nothing to worry about." The opening of the door caused her to smile. "See, now the food's here. Everything is coming along just fine."

Jace looked towards the doors to see Maia, Aline, and Simon shuffling inside, grocery bags hanging from their arms. Rat Boy seemed to be struggling the most, so Jace met him halfway and took the bags before he toppled over.

"Hey, I had those," he protested.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Dude, you already have Izzy, you don't have to try to impress her." Simon opened his mouth to protest some more, but Jace cut him off. "Don't make this harder than you have to, Rat Boy. We've got a party to set up for." He sent him a smirk to let him know that he was kidding and handed him half of the bags back. Now he didn't look completely useless.

Isabelle perked up at the sight of her boyfriend. "Hey, babe. Thanks for helping out."

Simon's gaze drifted up to her and a wide grin tugged at one side of his mouth. "No problem." He stared at her some more as if he were looking at an angel and Jace couldn't help but shake his head at the irony. He didn't understand their relationship at all, seeing as though they were almost polar opposites, but he made Isabelle happy, which was all that mattered.

An hour later, everything was almost finished and Jordan texted him an update of what they were doing. They were currently playing video games at his place. He said that she was already dressed and ready for a party because he'd told her that he was taking her out to dinner later, but he would actually be bringing her here instead.

Isabelle was still up on the ladder, perfecting the streamers to her liking. They told her at least a hundred times that it looked fine, but each time she seemed to find something else that, in her mind, wasn't up to par.

"Izzy—"

"Just one more," she said, reaching out to tweak another streamer.

The door to the hall creaked open and two figures stepped inside. It was a guy and a girl, but he couldn't tell who it was just yet. The guy was dressed in a gray hoodie under a light blue jean jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, dark washed jeans, and black boots. Jace could tell just by the way he carried himself that it was Jon. So the girl with the wavy brown hair next to him must have been Tessa. After removing his hood, he raked a hand through his hair and laced his fingers through hers, leading her over to the group.

"Woah, who is that?" Maia asked quietly.

Aline shrugged. "Haven't got a clue."

Magnus on the other hand, looked Jon up and down, checking him out. "That is a fine piece of man." He turned to Alec, touching his finger to his lips. "But I'd choose you any day, darling."

Alec didn't respond, only rolled his eyes.

Jace ignored them all and made his way over to Jon. "Hey, man." He pulled him into a back clapping hug. "You made it."

He smirked. "I said I would." He pulled his girlfriend tighter into him. Looking at her now, Jace knew why Jon got that shit-eating grin on his face every time someone brought her up. She was definitely a looker, with captivating gray-blue eyes and a tall, slender figure. Jon was a lucky man. "Jace, this is Tessa." He looked down at her. "Tess, this is Clare's asshole of a boyfriend that I was telling you about."

Tessa hit his arm, causing Jon to wince. Then she stuck her hand out to Jace. "Nice to meet you, Jace. Clary talks about you a lot, so I feel like I know you already."

He shook her hand and grinned. "Yeah, she's crazy about me."

"See, this is what I'm talking about," Jon said.

Tessa leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Calm down, he's just joking around. Quit being all big brother."

Jon pressed his lips together. "Fine."

Jace's eyes widened in shock, surprised that he actually did what she said. He grinned. "Well isn't that sweet."

"Screw you, Herondale."

"Name the time and place, Morgenstern."

"Whatever." He nodded his chin behind him. "Why don't you introduce us to the rest of the gang."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He motioned for them to follow.

When he turned towards his friends, he saw that they were all staring at him, minus Isabelle who seemed to have found something else to fix.

"Okay, so," Jace went down the line. "This is Magnus, Alec, Aline, Maia, Simon," his gaze slid behind him to the last person. "And that's Izzy."

Isabelle perked up at the sound of her name. "What?" She started making her way down the ladder.

Maia furrowed her brows. "Wait, who are you again?"

Jon chuckled. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Jon," he said. "Clary's brother."

A few things happened after that. Aline and Magnus gasped, Alec and Simon's eyes widened, Maia's mouth dropped open, and Isabelle lost her footing on the ladder about twenty feet up, causing her to fall backward with a surprised shriek.

Jon reacted faster than anyone. Breaking away from the group, he darted over to the ladder, catching Isabelle before she could hit the floor. Once she was safely in his arms, he cradled her to his chest, his head tipping back in relief. And when he was sure that she was okay, he set her back down on her feet.

Simon ran to her. "Jesus, Iz. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she assured him. "He just took me by surprise." She turned to Jon. "Thank you. I think you just saved my life."

He waved it off. "Don't sweat it."

Everyone else ran over to Isabelle to make sure that she was really okay. As she assured them, Jon walked over to him and Tessa, crossing his arms.

"This whole saving your friends' asses bit is getting pretty old," he said. "They're going to have to take care of themselves someday, you know."

Jace chuckled. "Don't act like you don't love being the hero. Besides," he clapped him on the back. "I'm pretty sure that move just got you some brownie points with Tessa here."

Furrowing his brows, Jon looked down his girlfriend, seeing the look of pure awe on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Because you're amazing," she said. "Completely and utterly amazing."

Jace smirked. "Told you so."

"Okay, okay," Isabelle stepped forward. "I need some information before we move forward."

"I would listen to her, dude," Jace said.

Jon ran a hand through his hair and turned towards her. "What'd you need, Izzy?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "If you're really Clary's brother, why hasn't she ever mentioned you?"

"Who knows why Clare Bear does what she does. We get on each other's nerves more than we get along and I'm pretty sure you all know how stubborn she is." They all murmured in agreement, causing him to grin in satisfaction. "But I'm trying to make it up to her. I took a break from college and flew all the way here to surprise her, and if that isn't love, I don't know what is."

Isabelle's gaze softened. "Wow, that's actually . . . sweet."

"Anything for my baby sis," he said coolly.

"So, wait. How do you two know each other?" Maia asked, motioning between him and Jace.

Jon shrugged. "Once Clary told me about her new boyfriend, I tracked him down and we've been talking ever since. I had to make sure my sister found the right guy."

"But yeah," Jace said. "We're friends now."

"Not quite." Jon smirked. "We're brothers."

Isabelle looked like she was still trying to comprehend it all. "You know, ever since Clary moved here, there's never been a dull moment."

"Yeah, she has that kind of effect on people."

The doorbell rang, bringing them all to attention. Jace checked the time, seeing that it was eight o'clock already. Rubbing his hands together, he allowed himself to grin.

"Let's get this party started."

.o.O.o.

It was sometime past eight. Clary was in the passenger seat of Jordan's classic Mustang, her head bobbing along with the beat of the song playing on the radio. They'd spent the entire day hanging out and she had to admit that she had a lot more fun than she'd expected. And ending the day with dinner sounded perfect.

Jordan wanted to have one day with her before Jace "stole her away" on her actual birthday. To be honest, Clary had no idea what her boyfriend had planned for tomorrow. He'd said that he wanted it to be special, so she was going to prepare herself for anything. She didn't really care what they did. As long as she got to spend that day with him, it'd be a birthday worth remembering.

"Hey," Jordan glanced over at her. "You wouldn't mind if I stopped by Isabelle's before we go to the restaurant would you? I left my wallet there last night."

"I wouldn't mind paying, you know."

He sent her a look. "What kind of person would I be if I let the birthday girl pay for her own meal?"

She laughed. "Fine."

"And hey, Jace is there. Maybe you two can get in some yum yum time before we go."

Clary stared at her best friend. "Yum yum time? What are we, five?"

"Whatever you want to call it," he said.

She wouldn't mind seeing Jace, that was for sure. Looking back out of the window, she said, "Alright, let's go."

Jordan nodded and quickly switched lanes, getting on track to the Lightwood's. Clary turned up the radio and adjusted her thigh high boots. Then she tugged her cropped, long sleeve, black shirt down a little and retied Jace's old flannel shirt tighter around her waist. Now, she was no fashion expert, but she had to admit that she looked pretty nice tonight. And she would be lying if she said she didn't want Jace to see her like this.

Once they pulled into Isabelle's driveway, Jordan cut the engine and popped open his door. Clary did the same, her gaze flicking over the large mansion. It was one hell of a house, that was for sure.

The front door was open like always, as if no one in the house cared about their general safety. But considering how many people came in and out, the unlocked door made sense.

Clary looked around before meeting Jordan's gaze. "Do you remember where you left it?" she asked.

He nodded. "I think it's somewhere near the bar."

She started walking towards the hall. "I'll help you look for it before we find everyone else."

"That'd be mighty fine of you, Fray," he replied in a southern accent.

She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

When she opened the doors to the hall, she saw that the lights were turned off. She couldn't see a thing, so she ran her fingers along the wall next to her, trying to find the light switch to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Once she found it, she flicked it up, illuminating the large room.

"SURPRISE!"

Clary whirled around to see a shit ton of people surrounding her. Eyes widened in shock, she held a hand to her chest to quiet her thrashing heart. The room was covered in decorations, red streamers hanging from the ceiling, confetti littering the floor, beach balls bouncing around in the sea of people. And when music began to play, she finally registered what was happening. Turning back to Jordan, she saw a huge grin plastered on his face. Her mouth dropped open and she hit him on the arm.

He winced. "Hey, what was that for?"

She held back a grin. "You tricked me!"

"Don't yell at me." He held his hands out in surrender. "Jace was the master mind behind this."

She took another look around. "He did all this?" she whispered, awe lacing her tone. "For me?"

"That I did," a voice said from behind her.

Jordan patted her on the shoulder. "'I'll leave you two to it. Enjoy the party, Fray." Then he was off, mingling into the crowd.

Clary slowly turned around and looked up to see Jace. He was dressed in all black, just like her, his hands tucked into his pockets. He had an unsure look on his face, as if he were afraid that she wouldn't like it. And without thinking, she ran towards him, jumping into his arms.

"I can't believe you did this." She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He relaxed after that. Pulling back, he met her gaze, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips. "You like it?"

"Like it?" She cupped his face in her hands, not able to hold back her own excited smile. "Jace, I love it."

His eyes drifted down her body, finally taking into account what she was wearing. He groaned. "Fuck me, you're wearing your boots? Do you have any idea what they do to me?"

Clary bit her lip. "I think I have a general idea."

He grabbed her hips, pulling her close. "Your brother's here and at the moment, I want to do some things that I don't think he'd approve of."

"Things like what?" she whispered.

He leaned his head against hers, his hands sliding down and over her ass, squeezing gently. "Things like that." One of his hands drifted over to her exposed stomach, and one of his fingers led a path down her navel until he reached the hem of her jeans, dipping teasingly inside the fabric. "And this."

That took Clary back to a time when he'd done the same thing, but with his mouth. Was it wrong of her to want that again?

Grabbing his hand, she let out and uneven breath. "Why don't we go talk to our friends. I want to thank them too." More like, get the hell away from Jace before she jumped his bones right then and there.

"Good idea." His eyes had darkened a shade, full proof that he was thinking of doing the same thing.

And as they weaved their way through the crowd, people stopped to tell her happy birthday or to give her a high five. There were guys from the football team, from Trigonometry class, and others that were just cool to hang around. Jace must have invited people he trusted to give her a good time, because by the looks of it, there wasn't anyone problematic in the room. It was things like this that reminded her how incredibly lucky she was to be with someone like Jace.

Once they reached their friends, they all cheered and pulled Clary into a group hug. When she pulled away, Maia and Aline kissed her on cheek, causing her to giggle. Isabelle pulled her into a bear hug. Magnus lifted her up and spun her around, whispering "Happy birthday, Biscuit" in her ear. Simon gave a her a fist bump, and Alec pulled her into a short side hug that was a lot coming from him.

Chuckling, Jace pulled her into his side. "Alright, give the birthday girl some room."

Another pair broke through the crowd. "Like hell."

Clary's eyes widened at the sight of her brother. "Jon, what are you doing here?"

Isabelle spoke over the music." Your amazing brother took off from college just to come here for your birthday."

Her eyes traveled back to her brother. "Is that so?" she asked, her tone full of amusement.

He shrugged. "That's just the kind of brother I am."

Rolling her eyes, Clary stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jon leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head, something he'd picked up from their father. It was his way of saying that he was there for her, that he'd never let anything happen to his little sister.

He hugged her back. "Happy birthday, Clare Bear."

"Thanks, bro."

Pulling away, she immediately turned to Tessa and grinned. "Hey, Tess." She hugged the taller girl. "Thanks for coming, babe."

She laughed. "Of course. You know I'm always up for a party."

Arms slipped around her waist, tugging her back against a hard chest. "Well, thanks for the birthday wishes, but Tiger here owes me a dance."

Clary snorted. "I'll see you guys later."

They waved her goodbye and turned to grab their own dance partners, dragging them back out into the crowd. Someone had turned the main lights back off, leaving the hall illuminated by sparkling Christmas lights instead. Everyone looked like they were having a great time, singing along to the songs, dancing, laughing.

Grabbing Jace's hand, she led him out onto the dance floor, a bright smile on her face. Once they were far enough in the crowd, she turned to him, and unlike the last time they were on this floor together, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, reveling in the feeling of his body against hers.

They moved together in perfect sync, dancing to the beat of the uptempo song. Jace's hands stayed glued to her hips, while Clary's traveled everywhere—his chest, his shoulders, his hair. But the large grin on his face showed that he was loving every second of it. She'd never danced with him this way before, and knowing now what a great dancer he was, she wanted to do it a lot more often. She'd thought that Jordan was pretty good, but he had nothing on Jace. He was showing her a lot of his skills, so Clary decided to show him a few of her own.

Taking a step back, she kept one of her hands on his shoulder and circled him slowly, causing his eyebrows to shoot up. Once she faced him again, she lifted one of her legs to his hip, her hand drifting to the back of his head. With her free hand, she held onto his bicep and used her grip to dip herself backward just as the beat dropped. Jace kept one of his hands on the small of her back as she dipped, his lips finding her exposed neck, biting the sensitive skin teasingly. And when they eased back up, he grabbed her hand and spun her around, pulling her back against his chest.

Clary leaned back into him as she moved her hips against his, one of her hands threading into his hair. Her smile hadn't left her face since they began and it wasn't going to. Pulling her tighter to him, Jace moved all of her hair over one shoulder and placed barely there kisses against her skin.

"Where'd you learn how to dance like this?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "The Academy offers dance classes to increase endurance and flexibility," she said over the music. "I took a few classes in the past few years."

He grinned against her skin. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

She laughed. "Not as good as you."

"Well, no one's as good as me."

Clary shook her head and turned in his arms just as the song changed, using her grip on his hair to bring his lips to hers. Giving him a not-so-quick kiss, she wrapped her arms back around his neck as the sound of an acoustic guitar filtered through the hall.

Jace grinned. "I've been waiting for this song." Grabbing her hand, he held it at their sides, his arm slipping around her waist as they slow danced. And when he stared into her eyes and started to sing, an amazed laugh slipped past her lips.

 _*Heaven only knows where you been_

 _But I don't really need to know_

 _I know where you're gonna go_

He continued to sway them, his gaze never wavering.

 _On my heart where you're resting your head_

 _And you just look so beautiful_

 _Just like you were an Angel_

Grinning, he slowly twirled her around, only to bring her back into his arms again.

 _Can I stop the flow of time_

 _Can I swim in your divine_

 _'Cause I don't I think I'd ever leave this place_

Clary smiled, her eyes starting to water without her knowledge. She always seemed to get like this when he sang to her. It was just something about his voice that made it that much more special.

 _Turn the lights, turn the lights down low_

 _Yeah_

 _Now I'm feeling you, breathing slow_

 _Cause baby we're just reckless kids_

 _Trying to find an island in the flood_

Words couldn't describe what she was feeling now. What he did for her, it was more than she could've ever asked for. It had always been hard to spend her birthday without her parents, but part of her felt like they were here with her now. It was probably why she was getting so damn emotional, but that didn't seem to deter Jace as he continued to sing.

 _Under heavy skies in the rain_

 _You're dancing in your bare feet_

 _Just like we're in a movie_

 _Grab my hand and we're chasing the train_

 _I catch you looking back at me_

 _Running through a cloud of steam_

Clary slid her hands down to his chest, feeling it vibrate under her touch. He grabbed her hands to twirl her again, and she couldn't help but laugh as her back hit his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed before turning her back towards him, his hands gently cupping her cheeks as if she were made of glass.

 _And I would give you everything baby_

 _Can you feel this energy take it_

 _You can have the best me baby_

 _And I would give you anything_

 _Can you feel this energy take it_

 _You can have the best of me baby._

As the song came to a close, Jace pulled her into his chest, resting his chin on top of her head as his arms slipped back around her waist. Clary closed her eyes, her hands going to his shoulders as he swayed them from side to side.

But when the song ended and another one didn't follow, she furrowed her brows and pulled back.

"Jace, it's time!" Isabelle yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

Clary looked up at him. "Time for what?"

Chuckling, he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. "To sing happy birthday, silly."

She simply stared at him as he pulled her into the center of the crowd where a large table sat. Her jaw practically hit the floor at the sight of lit candles.

"You got me a cake?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Coconut cream cake to be exact." He stood behind her, his hands smoothing over her shoulders. "I didn't know anyone who made apple cake, so this was the next best thing. I hope it's okay."

She leaned back into him and smiled. "It's perfect."

Jace kissed the top of her head and reached up to cover her ears as he addressed the crowd of people around them. "You guys ready?"

They all held up their drinks and cheered.

His hands left her ears and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him. "Alright, on my count." He began at three and counted down from there and soon the entire room was singing happy birthday to her. There had to have been over a hundred people in the room and with everyone singing in harmony, it made the simple song seem that much greater, especially with Jace belting the notes behind her.

And when the time came for them to say her name, everyone yelled "Tiger" instead, causing her to tip her head back and laugh. Jace squeezed her tighter as everyone in the room held the last note, clapping their hands together. It sounded like a rave, but she was loving every part of it. And after she blew out her candles, they cheered even louder, making her cover her ears again. But the smile on her face never went away.

They cut their slices first and Jace made a show of feeding her his first piece just as she fed him hers. She giggled when some of the frosting got on her top lip, causing Jace to lean down and kiss it off.

"First come, first serve!" Isabelle yelled, and not a second later people were diving for the table, fighting over plates.

Clary laughed and Jace pulled her away before they got trampled by hungry teenagers. Setting her plate on the bar, she turned to him, her hands going to his chest as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you for this," she said. "I couldn't have asked for a better night."

He smirked. "The night isn't over yet, Tiger."

"It isn't?"

Running his finger over her lip, he shook his head. "Nope."

"What else did you have planned?"

He chuckled. "I was going to take you somewhere, but nowhere around here."

She beamed up at him. "Really?" When he nodded again, she slapped his arm. "Well, lets go."

"So impatient." He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I was planning on taking you in another hour or so, but if you're ready now . . ."

A wide grin spread across her face. "Yes, please."

Jace smirked again. "Alright, let me just finish my cake before we—"

"There's no need." She took his cake and slid it onto her plate before grabbing his hand, bringing both of the slices with them. "I'll feed it to you in the car."

They said goodbye to everyone they knew and she thanked them all for doing this for her. Everyone seemed to know what Jace had planned because they all had silly smiles on their faces. Well, except for Jon. He was staring Jace down and they seemed to have some silent conversation before he let them go. Isabelle handed her a large bag on their way out, saying that it had everyone's gifts for her inside. She hadn't been expecting any presents, so it was a huge surprise to see that they'd all gotten her one. She'd definitely be checking it out later.

Before they pushed through the doors, Jace slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. "Ready?"

Looking up at him, she grinned.

"Ready."

.o.O.o.

"No, I'm not giving you any hints," Jace said amusingly. They were about five minutes away from the penthouse, which meant that she knew where they were going, just not what they were doing. And he planned to keep it that way.

Clary folded her arms. "Is it sex?"

He chuckled. "No, it's not sex. I'm going to be a good boy tonight."

"Too bad." She fiddled with her hands. "After what you did for me today, I was totally in the mood."

He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "If this is your way of trying to get me to tell you what I have planned, it's not going to work." His gaze drifted over her body. "No matter how goddamn sexy you look right now."

"Darn," she said sarcastically. "You've foiled my plan. What ever will I do now?"

Jace shook his head as he parked into the hotel's parking lot. "You're such a smartass," he murmured, causing her to cut him a look. Grinning, he leaned over the center console and kissed her on the cheek. "I love it."

She blushed and immediately opened the car door to get out. He followed after her, his hands shoved into his pockets. Clary scuttled up next to him, wrapping her free hand around his upper arm as he led them inside. He looked down at the bag full of presents in her other hand, his own present for her burning a hole in his back pocket. He had no idea what she'd think of it—or anything he did from here on out—which made him nervous as hell.

When they reached the top floor, Clary began walking towards the penthouse door, and he chuckled, reaching out to stop her before she could get to it. She sent him a confused look, but he just shook his head, pulling her over to another door.

Once she saw where they were going, she furrowed her brows. "The roof? What's up there."

Jace grinned. "You'll see."

He quietly led her up the stairs, silently hoping to God that the hotel owner, Jeremiah, had everything set up by now. He messaged him before they left the party, but he hadn't been able to check his phone since then. But all of his fears drifted away the second he opened the door to the roof. Looking down at Clary, he watched as she gasped, her eyes widening with awe.

In front of them was a path of lit candles that led to a small, circular dinner table for two. There were three candles in the center of the table accompanied by a single red rose. The sky was full of stars—stars that couldn't be seen from their place in Brooklyn. Clary's mouth still hung agape as he stepped in front of her, grasping her face between his palms. Her gaze met his.

"How?" was all she said.

"Jeremiah," he said simply. "When I told him your birthday was coming up, he was happy to help me out. Said everything was on the house, too."

"Wow," she looked around again. "Just—wow."

Jace chuckled and held out his hand. "You ready?"

Clary took his hand, allowing him to lead her down the path of lit candles. "Wait, what is this exactly?"

He smiled at her over his shoulder. "Our first date." When they reached the table, he let go of her hand and pulled her chair out, motioning for her to sit down. She blushed at the gesture and took a seat, thanking him. Taking his own seat, Jace scooted closer towards the table, looking over at his blushing date. "Is it too much?" he asked.

Clary shook her head. "No, it's great. It's just—no one's ever done anything like this for me before."

Reaching across the table, Jace grabbed her hands, bringing one of them to his lips. His gaze met hers. "You're my girl," he said. "I want to give you everything. Whether it be something as cliché as a moonlit dinner under the stars, or simply lying in a bed all day joking around because there's no other place we'd rather be." He brushed his thumbs over her knuckles. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Clary. I refuse to take my time with you for granted."

She let out an amazed laugh and reached up to wipe a single tear away. "What are you doing to me, Jace?"

He grinned. "I should be asking you that question."

Shaking her head, she leaned over the table to kiss him. When she sat back down, she ran a hand through her hair. "So, what's for dinner?"

Jace looked down at the cover on top of their plates and shrugged. "I have no idea. I just asked for the most expensive thing on the menu."

She snorted. "Of course." Reaching out, she removed the cover, revealing their meal.

He did the same, his gaze landing on a delicious looking plate of lobster risotto.

"Smells good." Shrugging, Clary picked up her fork and dug in, moaning after she took her first bite. "Oh my God."

Jace laughed. "Looks like there's sex involved after all. Would you two like to be alone?"

She kicked him from under the table. "Asshole."

He smirked and took a bite of his own. "So," he sat back. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she asked, biting back a grin.

"Something no one else knows."

Clary thought for second, and a minute later, she replied. "I've been working on a painting."

Jace dropped his fork, his gaze shooting up to meet hers. "Seriously?"

Taking another bite, she nodded. "For a few weeks now." She looked down and shrugged. "I don't know, it's just—you bought me all those supplies, and I figured since drawing wasn't a problem for me anymore that I would try painting again. It had always been the hardest thing to do without my mom, considering that it was her favorite, but after I told you what happened to my parents that night, it no longer hurt to do it without her. Because a part of me feels like she'll always be with me."

"That's amazing, Tiger." He reached out to grab her free hand, grinning. "So, when will I get to see this mysterious painting?"

Another blush crept onto her cheeks. "We'll just have to see."

"I guess we will."

Clary reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I feel like I know everything there is to know about you at the moment, but what about the future? What are your plans for then?" she asked.

"Wow," he leaned back into his seat, not expecting her to ask something like that, but he answered nonetheless. "Honestly, I'm not even sure. I used to think that I wanted to play football for a living, but now that I know what I'm capable of, I feel like it'll just be too menial for me. I want to be able to use these skills, not just sit on my ass."

Clary looked at him, like _really_ looked at him. "You know, if you wanted to become an Agent, you could definitely test out."

"That's a thing?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but you usually have to be damn good to test out of the Academy. But from what I've seen, it'd be a walk in the park for you. You're smart, you're passionate, and you know how to kick ass. The Agency would be lucky to have someone like you." A small grin slipped onto her face. "And maybe someday in the future we could become partners. Not that we aren't now, but it'd be more official."

His eyebrows shot up. "Shit, that sounds . . . _perfect_."

"Doesn't it?"

Jace wanted nothing more than a life with her. When he thought of his future, she was always right there beside him; laughing with him, teasing him, loving him. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of his life than with Clary right by his side.

It didn't take them long to finish their meal, but even then, they continued to talk. She told him stories about her and Jon when they were kids. How they always competed with each other, always argued with each other. She said they bickered a lot, but when it came to protecting the other, they did it without question. Jace listened to every word, never taking his eyes off of her. The smile on her face was contagious, causing a warmth to spread throughout his chest. And when her face scrunched up in that cute way he loved, there was no going back.

After putting out all the flames, Jace led Clary back downstairs to the penthouse. As soon as they stepped through the doors, Clary dropped her bag of presents and threw herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He caught her with one arm around her waist, a laugh slipping past his lips.

"You okay, Tiger?"

She nodded, her head buried in his neck. "Tonight was perfect. Absolutely perfect." She pulled back to look at him. "Thank you for doing this for me. I couldn't have asked for a better first date."

"Me neither." He leaned down to kiss her once before stepping back. "Are you ready for your present?"

"I thought the date was?" she said, confused.

Jace shook his head. "The date was only part of it." Reaching behind him, he retrieved the long, felt jewelry box from his pocket and handed it over. "This is your present."

Raising a brow, Clary looked down at the box and eased it open, pulling out the necklace inside. Her gaze drifted back up to him. "You got me a locket?"

He took a step towards her, taking the golden necklace between his fingers. "Not just any locket." Opening it up, he turned it towards her. "It's a slideshow of some of my favorite pictures of us."

"It's digital?" she asked in awe.

He nodded. "Yup, and it's also water proof, so you can wear it wherever you go." He paused. "I mean, if that's what you want."

She was still looking at the pictures, a sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there before. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Her eyes searched his as she held it up. "Could you put it on me?"

A relieved smile slipped onto his face. "Of course." Taking it back, he stood behind her, unclasping the necklace. She reached back to lift her hair away, allowing him to clasp the necklace around her neck.

When he stood in front of her again, he looked at the intricate design of the golden locket against her pale skin. It looked beautiful on her.

Clary took the locket between her thumb and forefinger, smiling to herself. The chain was just long enough for her to see the pictures if she wanted to. She seemed to take note of that as she fiddled with it some more, seemingly mesmerized by the sight of it hanging from her neck. "I'm never taking this off," she said, looking back up at him. "Never."

Something changed within the few seconds after she said that. There seemed to be some gravitational force pulling them together. And before Jace knew it, his hands were cupping her face, his lips crashing to hers. Clary parted her lips, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth, silencing her moan. He felt her fingers hook into his belt loops, tugging him against her. Then she stepped back, and continued to step back until they were against the bedroom doors.

As they slipped inside, Clary's arms wrapped around his neck and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his lower back, causing him to groan. But when she tried to reach in between them to touch him, he grabbed her hands, breaking the kiss to shake his head.

"You don't want to?" she asked, her voice low and sultry, which definitely made him question his decision to stop her.

Shaking himself out of it, he gazed up at her. "Of course I want to, just not tonight." Leaning in, he kissed her again. "If this is going to happen, I want it to be about you. Only you."

Her breath caught, but after a moment of deliberating, she hesitantly nodded.

"Okay." Setting her down on the bed, he leaned over her, meeting her waiting lips with his own. She threaded her hands into his hair, her grip tightening in response to him moving his hips forward. She moaned and he gripped her hips, breaking away again. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

Her hands slid down to his chest. "Yes, I trust you."

Nodding, Jace stood, coaxing her to follow. When she did, he reached out to grasp the zipper of her boots, tugging them down slowly. He removed them easily, slipping them down her legs until she stood at her normal height. He did the same with her jeans and the shirt tied around her waist, taking his time as if he were undressing a goddess. After discarding her of her shirt, he grasped her hips and set her gently back down onto the bed.

His hands slid up her hips until they were on either side of her breasts. Clary immediately arched her back, allowing him to unclasp it and slide the straps off of her shoulders and down her arms. A small grin slipped onto his face at the sight of the golden locket against her naked chest. It looked even more beautiful this way.

He groaned. "This wasn't how I planned to end the night, but you make me crazy." He stared down at her. "Too crazy."

"Jace," she whispered.

Leaning back down to kiss her, he slid his hands back along her hips, smoothing his thumbs over her silky smooth skin. Her hands stayed glued in his hair as he moved his lips downward. He kissed her neck, her collar bone, between her breasts, over them, under them, her stomach, her hips, and everywhere else he could reach. He could feel her heart hammering against her ribs, her breath stuttering as he got lower.

Tugging her lace underwear to the side, he placed a kiss to the sensitive part of her lower hip, causing her to gasp. And when he wrapped his lips around the fabric and tugged it down her smooth legs, he felt his own need for her growing in his jeans, but he ignored it as he made his way back up to her face. He was focusing on her needs right now, not his own. He wouldn't make love to her tonight, but he wouldn't leave her unsatisfied either. And he didn't want to have to worry about hurting her again. So no matter what, his clothes were staying on.

When he looked down at her again, he saw a shred of nervousness in her eyes. Cupping her cheeks, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Relax," he murmured.

"Are you sure that you're . . . okay?" She motioned towards his obvious want.

He nodded and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'll be fine, Tiger. I promise."

"Okay." She let out a breath and he felt her relax beneath him.

Seeing that she was alright, Jace removed himself from the bed and stood. Clary's eyes were hooded, her expression full of anticipation. Reaching out, he grasped the back of her knees and pulled her entire body to the edge of the bed. Clary gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Taking care of you," he said. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he took a single step forward and dropped to his knees, slinging her thighs over his shoulders.

This was new for him. He _never_ went down on girls. It had always seemed unnecessary and time consuming, and he hadn't been the most patient guy when it came to sex. You didn't do this kind of thing for just anyone. This was the kind of thing you did for the woman you loved. Not for some random hookup.

He _wanted_ to do this for Clary, wanted to feel her fall apart against him this way. That thought alone gave him the willpower to carry on. Spreading her legs, Jace leaned in for one slow, sensual taste and— _holy shit_ —he couldn't help but immediately go back in for another because _damn_ , she tasted like heaven. Clary's hands immediately threaded into his hair as she gasped aloud.

Backing away slightly, Jace looked up to see her head tossed back into the mattress. "Does that feel good?" he asked.

She whimpered. "Yes."

 _Good_. Jace leaned back in to taste her again, and again, and again. And soon, his mouth was moving in slow, languid movements that made her a panting, moaning mess beneath him. Her thighs were reflexively trying to close, but he kept them open, wanting her to feel everything. Her grip on his hair tightened as he sped up his movements, moving and pressing his tongue harder against her.

There were no words to describe this. Although she was the only one being pleasured, he knew that once he took her to that high place that no one else could, he'd be just as satisfied. The way she gripped his hair, the way she moaned his name when he did something just right, it made him feel fulfilled knowing that _he_ was the one doing this to her. That _he_ was the one making her feel good. And when she started to squirm beneath him, he knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

"Jace," she moaned, her tone full of warning.

But he didn't stop, not even to come up for air. His movements became less controlled as he spread her legs wider, trying to get her to that point of mind blowing gratification. She was like a ticking time bomb. One sudden movement could send her over the edge. It was exactly what drove him to flick his tongue over the most sensitive part of her, causing her to lose control.

Calling out, Clary arched her back fully off of the bed, her head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Some of her hair hung over her shoulder, running over her chest, the rest of it wafting behind her in waves, touching the white sheets. He couldn't help but stare in awe. She looked so incredibly perfect in that moment.

When she came down from her high, she fell back onto the bed with an 'oomph', her body still shuddering with aftershocks.

Jace splayed kisses along her inner thighs as she rode it out, his gaze drifting over to the clock on the nightstand. It'd just turned midnight, causing him to grin. With one last kiss to her creamy thigh, he grasped her hips and leaned back over her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Happy birthday, baby."

Glancing at the clock, Clary turned back to him and giggled, her hands going to his face, her thumbs smoothing over his cheeks as she gazed up at him adoringly.

"Thanks, asshole."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: It's official. I need a boyfriend like Jace Asap. So, what did you think of Jace's surprises? The date? The locket? The *clears throat* happy ending? Also, are you curious about everyone else's gifts? Well, if you are, you'll find out what they are next time. But until then, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your favorite book? (Besides TMI and TID) Mine would have to be the Sweet Evil series by Wendy Higgins. I'm in love with Kaiden Rowe :)**


	31. The Breach

**Hello, my lovelies. Thank you for being so patient over the last month. I know updates have been more spaced out lately, but alas school is over and the schedule will be back on track. I promise this time. But on another note, we've passed a huge milestone, because holy shit guys! ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS! All I can say is thank you, thank you, thank you. Being a sixteen year old writer, this means a lot to me. Anyway, I love you all, and thanks so much for the support. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **And thanks to my lovely beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been edited.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**If I Go, I'm Goin by Gregory Alan Isakov (Scene 1)_

 _**Blew My Mind by Dresses (Scene 2)_

 _**This Is the Hunt by Ruelle (Scene 3)_

* * *

When Clary was a kid, there were times when she'd simply lay on the roof of her parents' house and just look up at the stars. It'd been her only source of peace other than sketching and watching her mother paint. After a hard day of training and dealing with the other kids picking on her for looking the way she did, she'd stay up on that roof and let all of those thoughts wash away. Jon would join her sometimes, but neither of them would say a word. They'd just kick back and watch.

In those moments, Clary felt complete and utter peace. She didn't think that anything else could compare to those nights on the roof. Well, that was until she met Jace. Being with him was like a breath of fresh air, a flicker of light in a world full of darkness. He was her everything. When she was with him, she felt a thousand times more peaceful than she had on that roof.

Leaning back into him now, with his arms encircling her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder, she knew that this was peace. Pure, unadulterated peace.

Probably noticing that she'd spaced out, Jace leaned down, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "Where'd you go just now?" he whispered.

She let out a blissful sigh. "I was just thinking about how content I feel right now," she said.

"Hmmm." He tugged his shirt off her shoulder and sucked the skin into his mouth. "I guess I'm just that good, huh?"

She blushed, a picture of his golden head between her thighs flashing in her mind. Okay, maybe that had _something_ to do with it, but what he'd done to her was unlike anything she'd ever felt. And the way he'd coated her body with kisses afterward, it made her feel so special, so cared for.

Then, when he was sure that she'd been properly taken care of, he'd slipped his shirt over her head and politely excused himself to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. But considering how cold his body was when he'd come out, she could tell exactly what he'd been doing.

Feeling kind of bad, Clary had offered to open her presents with him, and ended up grabbing a green apple on her way back to the bedroom. He'd immediately enveloped her in his arms and she'd spaced out before she could open her first present or take a bite out of their apple.

Running her hand over his forearm, she bit back a grin. "You could say that."

Jace nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Well, considering it was my first time doing anything like that, it's good to know."

She snorted. "You're kidding, right?" Surely he's done it before. There's no way that he'd been improvising back there.

Another kiss to her shoulder. "Nope."

Not able to help it, Clary turned in his arms, moving to straddle his hips. Grasping his face, she tilted his head up until his gaze met hers. "You don't have to pretend with me, you know. It won't upset me if—"

Jace cut her off with a kiss, and when he pulled away, one of those panty-dropping smirks appeared on his face. "I'm not a liar, you know this." He smoothed his hands up and down her bare thighs. "Never have been, never will be, remember?"

She stared at him. "So you've seriously never done that before?"

He shook his head. "I've never cared about anyone enough to put their needs over mine. But with you, doing something like that wasn't even a question."

"Well, you could've at least warned me about how mind-blowing it'd be," she said, bringing her hands up to his drying hair. The same hair that she'd been gripping like a lifeline as she fell apart. "I mean, Christ, it must have felt like I was ripping your hair out by the roots."

Jace only smiled. "Just another way of proving that I wasn't useless," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Again, you could never be useless."

Chuckling, he leaned forward and grasped her hips, planting a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Maybe we should open your presents before I totally disregard my plans to be good."

Clary glanced down at his chiseled chest and firm biceps—which had definitely gotten bigger since he'd started training, and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. Yeah, they definitely needed to stop talking about how useful his mouth was.

"Right." Turning back around, she allowed him to slip his arms back around her waist, causing her to fall back into his solid chest. Trying to suppress her moan of approval, she immediately picked up the apple laying beside them and took a bite. Then she handed it back to Jace. When he didn't take it right away, she waved it around. "It's really good," she hummed.

Never lifting his hands, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the apple, sinking his teeth into the part that she'd just bitten off. Clary watched as he did it, her breath catching as she watched him chew, lick his lips, and swallow.

"Mmm." His gaze met hers and he smirked. "That is pretty good." Then he leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear. "But I know something that tastes better," he hummed, imitating her.

Not knowing what she was thinking, Clary made the mistake of asking, "What?"

His lips curved into a grin and he planted a kiss to the sensitive spot just behind her ear. "You," he murmured.

She shivered, her mind going blank. "We . . . we should really open my presents, remember?"

Jace groaned and settled back, giving them a little distance. "Yeah, we should." His voice was gruff, laced with desire.

Letting out a breath, she took another bite out of their apple and reached out to drag the presents closer. "Alright, let's see what we got here." Reaching inside of the bag, she blindly pulled out one of the gifts. There was a sticky note attached to it, and thanks to the lit candles on either side of the bed, she could read it without too much effort. "Oh, this one is from Magnus."

Jace chuckled. "What does it say?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to decipher Magnus' intricate handwriting. "It just says 'You're welcome, Biscuit.'" Furrowing her brows, she looked down to see that he'd gotten her a case of glitter. Snorting, she showed Jace the gift.

"Of course," he said amusingly.

With a roll of her eyes, she set the gift off to the side. _Thanks, Magnus_. Reaching back inside, she pulled out the next gift. There was a note attached to this one also.

 _Without you, I wouldn't be with the funniest, dorkiest guy on earth. Thank you for bringing Jordan and I together, you're the best. Oh, and these songs remind me of you, hope you like them. ~Maia_

Clary smiled. "Aww, Maia made me a mixtape."

"Really?"

She scanned the songs, recognizing a handful of them. Nodding, she handed it back to Jace and reached back into the bag.

"Oh, this one is from Simon." She gasped once she saw what it was. "Holy crap, he got me the new Manga comic."

Jace chuckled. "You're such a dork."

She elbowed him in the side. "And you're a jackass." Grinning, she set the comic off to the side, promising herself that she'd check it out as soon as possible.

The next gift was soft, and as she pulled it out, she saw that it was an emerald green onesie that matched the color of her eyes. On the back were the words "partner in crime" and an arrow pointing to the right. Okay, this one was obviously from Jordan. After reading the note, she saw that he had one exactly like it with an arrow pointing to the left. Oh, they were so having a onesie sleepover after this.

Clary held the onesie to her chest. "He knows me so well." She smiled, shaking her head.

Jace held her tighter, laughing to himself. "You're adorable," he murmured.

Feeling giddy, Clary put it down and dug back inside for the next gift. It was a small box and when she detached the note, she saw that it was from both Isabelle and Aline. When she saw what the box was, she couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

Jace perked up. "What is it?"

She tried to put it back, shaking her head, but he was too adamant about it and immediately started attacking her sides, causing her to laugh for a completely different reason. Damn it, she hated when he used her weakness against her. Getting the upper hand, he took the box from her and held it up so he could read it.

"Condoms?" There was a pause as he scanned the box, and when his voice raised an octave, she knew that he saw it. "Size _small_?"

Clary laughed some more, her eyes starting to water, evidence of how hysterical she was. She knew that it was just a joke, though, because Jace was anything but a size small. Not that she's seen tons of guys naked, but she could tell just from common knowledge that he was larger than most his age. He definitely hadn't been lying when he'd said that he was well endowed. But knowing him, it'd been a given that everything on his body would be above average.

Reaching back, Clary threaded her hand in his hair. "Relax, it was just a joke." Taking the box back, she opened it up, seeing that her actual present was inside. But when she pulled out the make-up kit, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Of course, leave it to the girls to try and convert me."

Jace knocked the gift off to the side. "I think that present was meant to offend both of us," he said.

Clary nodded. "Looks like it."

And Alec, sweet little Alec, got her a two hundred dollar gift card to their local supermarket. He said that she could now get all the fruit she wanted and could stop vacuuming it off of everyone's plates during lunch. He had a point though. When it came down to that, no one's fruit was ever truly safe. By now, everyone already shoveled it off their plates and handed it over the second she sat down. But this gift from Alec was sweet. Really sweet.

"What's next?" Jace asked.

She looked down. "There's one left." Taking it out, she handled it in both hands. From the note, she could see that the last gift was from Jon and Tessa.

They'd both gotten her knives. Tessa got her intricate ninja throwing stars, while Jon kept it simple, engraving their signature saying "cross my heart and hope to die" on the handle of each throwing knife. She would try to avoid using them, but if the time came, she'd definitely be prepared.

"Does your brother always give you weapons as a gift?"

Clary grinned. "Yeah, it's kind of our thing. He thinks that I can never be too safe. So, the more weapons he gives me, the more at peace he is with my safety." She closed the box of knives and set it neatly back inside the bag. "That's all he ever wanted," she said softly, "for me to be safe."

Jace hugged her tighter to him, enveloping her in his warmth. "Do you feel safe?" he asked, sounding generally curious.

"Well, considering all the training I've had, I know that I can physically protect myself, but after what happened to our parents, I think Jon was more worried about the emotional aspect. I've been fighting my demons for years and a part of me had always been afraid that it'd never get better." Leaning back into him, she let out a sigh, her fingers brushing over his arms. "But with you, I feel like those demons can't hurt me anymore." She kissed him on the cheek. "I feel safe."

"I feel that way too," he whispered.

Putting all of the presents back into the bag, she set it down on the floor and tossed the finished apple into the trash. Then she turned to Jace, situating herself back onto his lap. Looking into his eyes now, she could see a protective glint in them. The same glint that her father had gotten when he looked at her mother. Clary never thought in a million years that she'd be able to get someone to look at her like that. Cupping his cheeks, she leaned forward, resting her head against his, just taking him in.

He covered her hands with his own, lacing their fingers together. "You're too good for me," he whispered, nuzzling his head into hers. "I don't deserve you."

Clary smiled. "And yet, you have me anyway."

Jace shook his head. "But come on, you have to admit. In any fairytale ending, when does the asshole ever get the girl?"

Letting go of his hands, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "When it comes to our story . . ." She leaned forward to kiss him. "Always."

He fiddled with her locket, biting back a grin. "You know, now that I think about it. I think I started falling for you the moment we met."

Clary laughed. "How is that possible? I was a total bitch to you."

Lifting his hand, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "It was refreshing." His face went into the crook of her neck. "You were unlike anyone I'd ever met. You didn't put up with my bullshit, you saw past my façade, and you broke through the walls I put up." He raised his head to meet her gaze. "And the night of Isabelle's party, when you looked at me with those wide, beautiful green eyes, I was a goner. From that moment on, I was yours. Even if you didn't know it yet, you had me."

She threaded her hands into his hair. "Well, you might not have known it yet, but I was yours the minute you opened that door." She grinned. "You had me at 'I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for Girl Scout cookies.'"

Jace tipped his head back and let out a throaty chuckle. "I'm pretty sure you wanted to murder me after I said that."

"Okay, maybe I did a little." She traced her fingertip along his chest. "But I told you before that I needed someone to bring out that fire in me. I should be thanking you for all of those asshole remarks. It really brought me out of the rut I was in."

"Well, since you're out of your rut, do you want me to stop?"

Clary immediately shook her head. "Don't you dare. Never change that part about yourself. If you do, the world will be over as we know it."

An amused grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You've got yourself a deal. Douchebag Jace is here to stay."

Clary held both of her hands at her sides as if she were weighing her options. "Well, Douchebag Jace and Everyday Jace are kind of one in the same so . . ."

Narrowing his eyes, Jace grabbed her wrists and flipped them, making her fall back into the mattress. She squealed as he pinned her hands above her head, his face right in front of hers. A wide grin spread across his face as one of his hands dipped down and under her shirt, grasping her bare hip. Clary's eyes widened just as he started moving his fingers, making her burst into a fit of laughter.

"Are you gonna take that back?" he asked.

She managed to shake her head. "Nope."

Jace raised a brow. "Really? I can do this all night, beautiful."

She tried to hold out for as long as she could, but being tickled was one weakness that she couldn't get rid of. So after a few more moments of trying to control her laughter, she gave in. "Okay! Okay! I take it back, asshole."

Stopping that instant, Jace leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head. "Now, was that so hard to do?"

Snorting, Clary shoved him onto his back and curled herself into his side. Her hand splayed over his torso, her fingers tracing the dips and grooves of his abs. Yawning, she said, "I guess not."

Jace yawned also and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her close. "Tired?"

She nodded. "Very. After everything that happened tonight, I plan on going into hibernation for the next day or two."

"Sounds like my kind of weekend." His arm locked protectively around her waist, causing a small grin to tug at her lips.

Placing a kiss on his shoulder, she rested her head back on it and snuggled into him some more, getting comfortable. Then she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Goodnight, Jace."

His lips curved into a smile on her temple before he gave her a kiss.

"Night, baby."

.o.O.o.

"So let me get this straight. This guy is mad at his girlfriend because she slept with his brother?"

Clary nodded, shoving another piece of their apple cinnamon pancakes into her mouth.

He furrowed his brows. "And he's still bagging her?" When she nodded again, a disgusted look crossed his face. "I don't see how he does it. I'm sorry, but if my brother slept with my girl, she'd be ruined for me."

She snorted. "Well, duh. I can't imagine that you'd want a threesome or something."

Jace stared back at the television screen. "Remind me why we're watching this garbage again?"

Clary shrugged. "Reality TV amuses me. Hey, you want some?" she asked, cutting out another piece of the pancakes.

Smirking, he grasped her ankle and pulled her across the length the couch until her bare legs were resting on his lap. His gaze went from the plate of pancakes to where her shirt had ridden up, exposing her lace undies. His throat noticeably bobbed. "What are you offering exactly?"

She crinkled her nose. "The pancakes, you perv."

Jace reached out and tweaked her scrunched nose, a wide grin tugging at his lips. "You're so cute." Then he leaned down, taking the pieces of pancake off of the fork, popping it into his mouth.

She watched his jaw work as he chewed, a brief warmth spreading throughout her body. She was starting to believe that he was the paragon of manliness and virility. Over these past months, he'd truly progressed from a boyish jock to a strong-willed, protective man. Not that he was weak before, but the guy sitting next to her now was a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to her well-being.

When he was done chewing, Jace sat back, his hands blindly stroking her legs. "Just so you know, I'd never cheat on you with your brother."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. I'm touched."

He chuckled. "Okay, I'd never cheat on you in general. How does that sound?"

"Better," she said.

Turning to her, he raised a brow. "What about you?"

She let out a dramatic sigh. "I don't know," she ate another piece of pancake. "There may be a hotter guy that comes along and sweeps me off my feet. You never know."

Jace kept his brow raised, his hands reaching out to set the plate of pancakes aside as he situated himself between her legs, forcing her onto her back. Then he grasped her hands in his, raising them above her head, his golden eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Is that so?"

She chose to take the indifferent route. "Maybe . . ."

"Well, I'll have you know that if any guy tries something with you, they'd better pray that I spare them." He reached down to cup her cheeks. "You're mine, and if any asshole thinks that he'll take you from me, he's got another thing coming."

She couldn't help it; she moaned. Hearing him say things like that drove her wild. He had no idea how hot she found it when he claimed her as his. Not able to form anything coherent at the moment, Clary tipped her chin and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was urgent, reverent, making them both let out a sigh of approval. Her legs locked around his waist and her arms slipped around his neck as she held him close.

After they parted, she kept her head pressed against his, her fingers delving into his soft curls. And when he began kissing her neck, she gasped out one word that she imagined he'd been waiting to hear this whole time.

"Yours."

Lifting his head, Jace looked down at her with a smirk and kissed the tip of her nose. "Bingo."

Clary stared up at him. "And what about you, huh?"

Grabbing one of her hands, he placed it on his chest and moved it down until she felt his heart beating rapidly against her palm. Without moving his gaze from hers, he said, "All yours, baby."

She bit back a grin. "Can I eat my pancakes now?"

"Can I change the channel?"

It took her a minute to answer. "Deal."

Grinning, both of them launched for their items, Clary grabbing her plate of syrupy pancakes while Jace swiped the remote from the table. She was sitting upright now, her body facing the television. Kicking his legs up onto the arm of the couch, Jace laid down and rested his head on her lap.

They ended up watching cartoons, and she had to admit that it was a lot more fun than reality TV. It was just so idiotic that she couldn't help but laugh every time a character said some wacky or random. She continued to eat her pancakes, giving Jace a piece every other minute. He kept his head in her lap, and when she finished her pancakes, she settled back, running her fingers through his hair.

Now this was the kind of stuff she preferred to be doing on her birthday. Not that she didn't enjoy or appreciate everything her friends and Jace did for her yesterday, but hanging out with him this way was just as great. They'd been like this for hours, exchanging subtle touches here and there, sharing stolen kisses, laughing when the cartoon characters said something completely stupid. It was everything she could have hoped for.

But that perfect bubble popped the second her phone began blaring at her side. Seeing that it was Luke's name sprawled across the screen, she immediately tensed. He never just called out of the blue. Something must have been terribly wrong. But then she realized something. Today was her birthday. Maybe he was just calling to give her birthday wishes or something. Luke never missed her big day. The thought of that being an outcome gave her the strength to answer the call.

"Hey, Luke."

"Clarissa," he began.

 _Shit, shit, shit_. He was using his business voice. This wasn't a call to tell her happy birthday; this was a call to tell her that something wasn't right.

She cleared her throat. "Is everything alright?" At the sound of her wavering voice, Jace sat up, sending her a worried glance. But she couldn't focus on him right now; she wanted to know what the hell was up.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Look, I know today is your birthday, but something's come up. How quickly do you think you can get to my office?"

Clary ran a hand through her hair. "I can be there in an hour," she said, still worried. "Luke, tell me what's going on."

"It's Starkweather. He's making threats, and he plans to act on them. Soon." There was a pause. "That's all I can say for now. I'll tell you the rest when you get here and we'll talk strategy."

Jace had already lifted her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist to alleviate some of the growing tension inside of her. Being in his arms comforted her, but not enough to make her worry disappear. She needed to get to Luke. Now.

She nodded her head, knowing that he couldn't see her. "Okay. I'll be there."

His voice rang out again before she could hang up. "Clarissa?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Come alone," was all he said. Then he hung up, leaving her with nothing.

After tossing her phone to the side, Clary immediately turned to Jace. "I need your keys," she said impatiently.

"Wait a minute." He turned off the TV before raising both his hands. Cupping her cheeks, he met her worried gaze with his own. "What was that all about?"

She pulled away from him, quickly going to her feet. "Starkweather is planning something. Luke needs me to meet him in his office now."

His eyes widened and he shot up with her. "What do you mean he's planning something?"

She sighed. "Not now, Jace. I need to go." She looked down at the one piece of clothing covering her body. "Shit, I need to get dressed."

Jace followed her into the bedroom. "Is that it?" he asked.

Yanking on a pair of jeans, she shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've told you all I know. Luke will explain everything when I get there."

"Then I'm coming with you," he said, starting towards the closet to grab a fresh shirt.

Clary shook her head. "No, I'm doing this alone."

"Bullshit." He stepped towards her. "You're a nervous wreck right now. You can't actually think that I'll let you drive like this."

She brushed past him to get to the dresser. "If I can drive while being shot at, I can drive with a little worry hanging over my shoulder."

Keeping her back to him, she pulled off his shirt and slung on a jacket, zipping it up quickly. Then she threw her hair up into a ponytail to get it out of her face. But when she turned back to Jace, she saw that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands covering his face. She knew that he was trying to hone in on his frustration, and no matter what chaos was about to unravel, she couldn't leave him like this.

With a sigh, she trailed over to him, her hands slipping around his wrists to pull his hands away from his face.

"Hey," she said softly. He raised his head, his body relaxing under her touch after their gazes met. Letting out a sigh of relief, she rested her forehead against his. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just have no idea what the hell is going on, and Luke sounded really worried. He doesn't want me bringing anyone, and as much as I want you there with me, I can't go against what he says. You're just going to have to trust me on this. Can you do that for me?"

Jace nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. But if you're not back in the next few hours, I'm hunting you down, Tiger."

"Deal." She brushed her thumbs along his cheeks, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "As soon as I'm done, I'll come straight back and tell you everything."

He let her go and stood, allowing her to slip on her shoes. Once she did, he grasped her hand, making her look up at him. "Promise?"

Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his. "Cross my heart."

Nodding, Jace walked over to the dresser and grabbed his keys, handing them over. Keeping his hand in hers, he led her over to the couch where she'd left her phone, allowing her to grab it. Without saying a word, he bent down a kissed her temple, most likely in an attempt to calm her. She reluctantly stepped out of his grasp, giving him a small, reassuring smile before she started to leave.

She opened the door, and was about to step out into the hall when he stopped her again.

"Hey, wait up." Jace was jogging towards her, still shirtless and panty-dropping sexy. Once he reached her, he placed a fresh green apple in her hand and leaned against the door.

Clary looked down at the apple and raised a brow.

He chuckled. "It's to calm you down. You still seem a little tense."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, asshole," she murmured against his jaw.

As she turned to walk out, he gave her a gentle smack on the ass, a devious smirk tugging at his lips.

"Hurry back, Tiger."

Feeling suddenly aroused, she simply took a bite of her apple and flipped him off.

.o.O.o.

Clary tossed her apple into the nearest garbage can as soon as she stepped foot into the Agency. She'd been halfway there when she realized she'd eaten it all the way down to the core. Still feeling nervous, she had half the mind to finish that part also.

If only an apple a day didn't keep the doctor away, but instead kept the psychotic mobster trying to kill your boyfriend away. But of course, the unforgiving, fucked up universe didn't work that way. No matter how hard she tried to protect Jace, there was always something—or someone—else in the way. Now she had to go deal with Starkweather's shit on her birthday. Of all the goddamn days. She swore, if she ever had the pleasure of meeting him face to face, she'd gladly strangle him to death. The guy had a lot of nerve messing with her man.

Putting off a strong "don't talk to me" vibe, she headed straight to Luke's office. God, where in the hell was another apple when you needed one. Once she reached the large door to the office, she rasped three good times, hoping that he heard her.

"Come in," said a deep voice.

Letting out a breath, she pushed through the doors, keeping her head down as she made her way over to his old, mahogany desk. She didn't want to look at him just yet. If she did, she'd see that this was way worse than she'd first imagined. This wasn't like their other meetings where they'd just sit around for a half hour and chat. This was all business.

Sitting down, she crossed her legs in an attempt to be formal. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Luke's gaze softened at the sight of her. "It's alright, Clary Berry. You can relax now."

Hearing her nickname made her loosen up a little, but it did nothing to stop her heart from trying its best to break through her rib cage. Sighing, she uncrossed her legs and hugged them to her chest.

"What's going on, Luke?" she asked worriedly.

He folded his hands together on top of the table. "There's been a breach in the penitentiary system. An inmate was able to get into contact with someone on the outside."

"What? Who?" This kind thing was unheard of in her line of work.

Luke exhaled slowly. "Rufus Hastings, the hitman you brought in a few months back. He was somehow able to get ahold of a cellphone where he proceeded to call Starkweather, giving him all the information he knew. We've been able to retrieve the phone and trace back the calls. And according to our sources, Starkweather knows a great deal now."

"Care to elaborate?" She really needed him to get to the point already.

"For starters, he knows about you. What you look like, what you're here for. He knows where all of Herondale's friends live. And now he knows that the Agency exists, which is a huge disadvantage to us." He reached up to adjust his glasses. "He's upping the ante. There will be no more goons here and there. He's planning to come here himself and end things once and for all. And to make matters worse, he's bringing his mob with him."

"So, can't we just intercept him before he gets here? Step our game up too?"

"Sadly, no. He's calling the shots on this one."

"What makes him think he can do that?" she asked.

Luke slid a folder over to her. "Because he has these."

Furrowing her brows, Clary dropped her legs and scooted forward, opening the manilla folder to reveal multiple photos. For a moment she thought that they would be pictures of her and Jace in some kind of compromising position that would get her into a lot of trouble. But it wasn't, not that what was in front of her was any better.

The pictures were of her friends. There were pictures of Isabelle, Alec, and their little brother Max eating dinner. Of Jordan and Maia walking into a movie theater together, hand in hand. There were some of Magnus doing his nails in his bedroom. Simon reading a comic. Aline hanging out with Helen. God, he knew everyone.

"He's threatening to hurt every single one of them if we don't meet his demands."

Clary cursed and shut the folder, sliding it back over to him. "So, what are his demands exactly?"

"Well, if you've studied Hodge Starkweather like I have, you'd know that he's somewhat . . . theatrical. When he does something, he does it big." He sat back in his seat. "Are you aware that Herondale's prom is coming up?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's all Isabelle talks about."

"Well, Starkweather is planning on making an appearance that night," he informed her.

Clary sat up straighter in her seat. "He's showing up to Jace's school? What for?"

"To make a deal." Luke ran a hand through his hair. "He'll call off the men watching Herondale's friends if . . ."

"If what?" she practically yelled.

He sighed. "If we give him Jace."

Clary shot up from her seat, slamming her hands onto the desk. "You can't actually be considering going through with that."

Luke hesitated. He _hesitated_.

She lost it. "No, there has to be another way. He can't take Jace. He can't." She knew she sounded frantic, but Luke was insane if he thought that she would allow Jace to be taken by Hodge just because he said so.

Not knowing if her next words would make all of this worse, she decided to say them anyway, because she was desperate for him to see how this sounded from her point of view.

"Okay, before we say anything else, I think there's something you should know." Taking a seat, she let out a calming breath, trying to remind herself that this was Luke that she was talking to. "I haven't been completely honest with you these past months."

Luke waved a hand. "Let me stop you there." His gaze met hers, and he watched her for a moment before speaking in a soft voice. "I know, Clary."

Her eyes widened. "You . . . know?"

He nodded. "Didn't take long to figure it out. Well, not for me." When she raised both brows, he continued. "The sparkle you get in your eyes every time I ask you how he's doing. How intense you get when it comes to keeping him safe. Not to mention the way you practically ripped my head off for even considering including him in all this."

Clary hung her head. "So, what happens now? Am I . . . fired?" Not that she cared if she were pulled from the mission. She'd still be there to protect him no matter what.

Luke looked confused. "What? No. Of course not."

"Seriously? But I thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong. You don't get to choose who you love in this world, Clary. Sometimes it just sneaks up on you." He gave her a sincere smile. "Besides, I'm your guardian first, boss later. Of course I want you to find someone that makes you happy. And by the looks of things, Herondale is doing just that—"

Clary was around the desk and wrapping her arms around his neck before he could finish that sentence. This was the sweetest thing he's ever said to her. Crap, now she was getting emotional. Chuckling, Luke stood, giving her one of his signature bear hugs. She'd lived for these hugs, especially after her parents died.

Holding him tight, Clary nuzzled her head into his chest. "I love him, Luke. I can't let anything happen to him."

Luke sighed. "I know, but I'm just not sure what we're going to do about Starkweather."

She pulled back, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. "We'll figure it out," she said. A determined look crossed her face and she turned, easing back into her seat. "Right now."

"There's my fireball." Grinning, he sat back down and flipped open his pad of paper. With a pen in hand, he began to scribble a few things down. "So, I was thinking about this before you got here, and I think our best bet is to cancel the prom."

She shook her head. "We can't do that. He'll just choose another opportunity to come. At least with this plan, we'll know when he's coming and what he wants. I think that we should just change the date of the prom, keep all of the students out of it."

"Then what are we going to do on the date of the old prom?"

Clary rubbed her hands together. "Bring in some young Agents that'll blend in. Pretend like it's the actual prom. Starkweather may be expecting a few Agents, but not a room full of them." She leaned back into her seat. "If he wants to bring his crew, then I'll bring mine. And if he wants Jace, he'll have to fight me for him."

"So you want to host a fake prom?" Luke started writing, an impressed look forming on his face. "Genius."

"Do you think Amatis can get us all into the school in order to set everything up?" she asked. "We have to make this look believable or Hodge won't fall for it. If I know anything about an enemy, it's that you have to make them believe that they have the upper hand."

"I'll make a few calls. I'm sure she'll be happy to help." He glanced back up at her. "How many Agents do you think will do the job?"

"As many as we can get. The more the merrier." Rubbing her sweaty hands onto her jeans, she looked back up at him. "But before you include anyone in this plan, make sure that they're worth the trouble. I don't know what the guys upstairs think they're doing sending all of these amateurs, but I can't have poorly trained Agents screwing this up."

Luke sighed. "I'll try my best, but the system . . . it's not as good as it used to be."

She snorted. "You think? When was the last time someone was able to sneak a cellphone into the Agency's penitentiary? I've never heard anything like that."

"It's the new CEO. I swear the guy has no idea what he's doing." Luke rubbed his temples. "He's just made so many changes in the past few years that gladly haven't affected you, but will affect future Agents. Training is being cut down, new rules are being set in. There's so many things that are wrong with what he's doing that I can't even wrap my head around it."

"Is there anything that we can do to fix it?"

"There's been talk about getting him out of here, but no one knows who'll take his place."

Clary scoffed. "Um, _you_. Who else?" Luke shrugged and she leaned towards his desk, her face scrunched up in disbelief. "You can't seriously believe that anyone else could run this place as well as you could." When he shrugged again, she held her hands out at her sides. "Luke, you'd be a perfect CEO. Because unlike those assholes, you're an actual trained Agent, not just a businessman with a ton of cash and power."

"You could be onto something." He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "I do have a few ideas on how to fix this mess."

Clary smiled. "I think you should go for it."

Luke shook his head. "Even if we started the process now, it'd take months—maybe even a year or two in order to get everything finalized. Becoming CEO is a long process."

"Then you better get started soon. These kids need you, Luke. More and more people are going to get hurt out there if they're not prepared." Reaching over the desk, she placed her hand on top of his. "Could you at least consider it? For me? Your daughter from another father."

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that's not a thing. But, yes, I'll consider it."

Clary punched the air. "I'll take it."

Luke rolled his eyes amusingly. "Let's just get back to the plan, kid." He looked down at his pad. "So, I'll make sure to hand pick the Agents that will be a part of this mission, and together we'll set everything up on the chosen day. With the help of Amatis, of course. Then we'll wait for Hodge and the rest of the mob to show up and make a move." He paused. "Oh, and try to keep the blood shed to a minimum. We want to arrest them, not slaughter them, but if it comes down to helping out a fellow Agent, don't hesitate, alright? In most cases, it's either us or them. We'll make sure that they never hurt anyone else ever again."

She nodded in understanding. "Got it." She paused for a moment. "Just one more thing."

He raised a brow. "Alright?"

"Can I bring Jace?" she asked.

"Well, the plan kind of depends on him."

Clary shook her head. "I'm not talking about for bait. I meant as one of us. To help take down Hodge and his men." When Luke gave her a horrified look, she waved her hands. "Trust me, he's good. Jon and I have been training him. He's gone into the simulator and did exceptionally well. And he's a perfect shot. No joke."

"Do you really think he's capable?" he asked.

She nodded. "More than capable. He's Agent material, Luke. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll kick ass." She tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear. "Besides, there's no way you'll be able to get him to leave my side when everything starts going down. Knowing him, he'll probably kill you before he lets that happen. So, consider this me asking nicely."

Luke leaned back into his seat, folding his arms. "Alright. I'll add him to the list."

"Great." Looking down at her hands, she bit at her lip nervously. There was still something that she had to clear up. "Hey, are you sure that you're alright with this? With Jace and I being together, I mean. It doesn't put you in a weird position, does it?"

He shook his head. "I want what's best for you, Clary. I think that people should be able to be with whoever they want. You've only got one life; live it how you want. Who am I to say you can't?" He fiddled with the pen in his hand. "Besides, by the looks of it, this mission will be over in a few weeks time. Then you'll be free to date him as long as you'd like without worrying about consequences."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I really needed to hear that."

Luke gave her a nod. "I'll always have your back. Always."

"I know."

"So," Luke took off his glasses for a moment. "Now that everything is out on the table, why don't you tell me a little more about this kid."

A sudden wave of excitement washed over her. "Well, the list for how amazing he is could go on for miles. He's sweet—really sweet, he's smart as hell, and he's got an ego the size of Texas. But as sarcastic and egotistical as he is, he treats me like I'm the most beautiful, precious thing in his world. Overall, he just makes me happy."

Luke crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. "He better. I won't accept anything less for you."

She rolled her eyes at his fatherly instincts. "You'd like him. I keep forgetting to introduce you two. Hey, now that I think about it, you might know his mother. Do you remember Celine? My mom's best friend, better known as the Golden Angel?"

What Luke did next totally took her by surprise. Her eyes traveled down, watching as a pink tint formed in his cheeks. He was blushing. Lucian Graymark: fierce, kickass Agent was blushing like a teenage girl!

Clearing his throat, Luke looked away for a moment. "Yeah, I remember her." Then he furrowed his brows. "I didn't know that she was Jace's mother."

Clary stared at him, a wide smile on her face. "Am I missing something here?"

"No." He waved a hand. "It's nothing."

"Oh. My. God." She cupped her hands over her mouth in realization. "You were totally into her!"

His blush deepened. "It was just a small crush back when I was younger. Besides, last I heard she was a married woman."

She shook her head. "Well, I have good new for you, my friend." She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Stephen's a prick, and they're no longer together. Okay, technically they're still married, but I think Celine is in the process of handling all of that. And Stephen is a lawyer, so it shouldn't take long for him to fill out the papers. But after that, you can definitely make a move." He looked unsure, so she pressed on. "Come on, tell me you're going to make a move."

"You don't think it'll be a little too soon?"

"Not at all," she said. "It's perfect timing. Soon, Jace will be off to college, I'll be off to college, her divorce will be final. She's going to be all alone. Even if you're there for her just as an old friend, I think it'll be nice for you two to get back in touch. You'd definitely have plenty to talk about."

"I guess it would be nice to catch up. I'll think about that."

She grinned. "Well, just call me Clary the Matchmaker because you two are going to be getting it on by the time I'm through with you."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Let's just wait until the divorce is final, yeah?"

"Sure," she sat back down. "I'll just make sure to build it up. You know, drop your name into conversation every once in a while to get her thinking about you."

"Why I'm taking dating advice from a teenager, I'll have no clue," he said, shaking his head in amusement.

She shrugged. "Because you know I'm good for it." Pulling her phone out, she checked the time, seeing that she'd already been there for an hour. All the while Jace was probably pacing a hole into the floor back at the penthouse. Tucking her phone back into her pocket, she let out a sigh. "I need to get back." She stood from her seat. "I kind of left in a hurry and I don't want to worry Jace any more than I already have. Not that this isn't something we should be worrying about, because it is."

Luke nodded. "We'll talk about it some more and I'll keep sending you updates. But for now, just watch out for him. We don't want any surprises."

"Agreed." She began walking towards the office door, but paused in her stride, turning back to face him. "I think this might be it, Luke. The last straw."

"Me too," he said. "We're definitely close. Just think, in a few weeks time, it'll all be over. And with that raise you got yesterday, you won't have to worry about another mission for years."

"A few weeks time," she repeated. "I think I can do that."

He tapped a finger against his temple. "Just keep your head in the game, kid. Always."

She nodded. "I will." Sending him one last parting glance, she headed back towards the door, but this time, he stopped her.

"Oh, and Clary?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

Luke stood, chucking a small box across the room. She caught it easily out of the air and held it to her chest, looking down at it questioningly. Luke grinned.

"Happy birthday, kid."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: So, Starkweather's back and he's going all out this time. These next few chapter are going to be a little different with preparation for prom. The action is definitely rolling back in. So, I guess all we can do now is hope that everyone comes out of this alright . . . Also, what did you think of Clary's gifts? Which one was your favorite? Anyway, while you think about that, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: (In honor of school being over) What are your plans for the summer? I myself would like to go into a coma, but that's just me :)**


	32. Knight In Shining Armor

**Hello, my lovelies! Hope you're enjoying your summer break (if you're on it). My coma has been nice. I painted my room a few days ago, an entire wall with chalkboard paint to be more exact. It was a lot of fun, but now I'm pretty tired. So, back into my coma I go. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Kisses!**

 **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta, HeronFrayWood.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare:)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots (Scene 1)_

 _**Storm by Ruelle (Scene 2)_

 _**Westside by Sibling (Scene 3)_

* * *

 _Thwack_.

 _Thwack_. _Thwack_.

 _Thwack_. _Thwack_. _Thwack_.

Jace continued to pound his fists into the punching bag, causing it to swing out of place, but that didn't stop him. He'd been anxious ever since Clary left for her meeting with Luke. Once that door closed, he hadn't been able to focus on anything other than what might be wrong. To be honest, he was sick and tired of the mind games Starkweather had forced them to endure over the past six months. Not only was he trying to kill him for something his asshole of a father did twenty years ago, but in the process, he was risking the life of the one person he cared about most in the world.

Clary was constantly putting her life on the line for him, and as amazing as that was, he'd been hoping that she wouldn't have to do it for much longer. He hoped that all of it would be over soon so he could just enjoy his life, worry free.

Jace attacked the bag with more force just thinking about everything Starkweather had ripped away from him. He couldn't even spend Clary's goddamn birthday with her because of this mess. Couldn't take her out on regular dates. Couldn't even tell their friends who she really was. But in a weird, sick sort of way, he was kind of glad that this guy sought after him. Because without him, Jace would have never truly met the love of his life, his other half. So in his book, it was a win-lose situation.

The sound of Clary's keys jingling in the door brought him out of his internal monologue. He reached out to stop the bag from moving as he listened out for her. The front door softly opened and closed, then he heard her voice ringing throughout the penthouse.

"Jace?"

"I'm in the gym," he called back.

His gaze shifted to the clock on the wall as she rounded up the stairs. She'd been gone for about three hours, but he knew most of that time was spent driving to and back. A part of him wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what she had to say. He'd seen her face when she got that call, saw the way her carefree expression turned into that of panic. And having to send her off on her own when she looked like that was the worst. He should've been there next to her, holding her hand, kissing her hair. He knew how to calm her when she got in her own head.

When Clary got to the room, she immediately crossed the threshold, sighing in relief. "Oh good, you're working out." She moved across the room and began wrapping her hands up in tape. "I could really use some stress release."

A small smile tugged at his lips as he backed away from the bag and slipped on some punching mitts for her. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse." She slipped on a pair of boxing gloves. "But the only way I'll get through it is if I'm punching something."

He slapped the mitts together. "That's what I'm here for, Tiger."

Making her way over to him, she grinned, raising her gloves. "You're sweet, you know that?"

Jace held out his hands, allowing her to punch the mitts. "I thought I was a jackass?"

She snorted. "Well, that too, but you know exactly when to be which. You always know exactly what I need."

"Well, I haven't spent the last six months learning your quirks for nothing." He swung his arm, forcing her to duck. "So, what was the meeting all about?"

Clary sent a couple more jabs into the mitts. "I don't even know where to start."

Jace raised a brow. "The beginning sounds nice."

She sighed. "Remember Rufus?"

"The hitman?" He furrowed his brows. "What about him?"

"He sneaked a phone into the Agency's penitentiary," she said, the force behind her punches increasing as if she were picturing Rufus' face. "The asswipe called Hodge and told him everything. Now he knows who I am, what I look like, who our friends are, and where we all go to school."

Jace cursed. "Shit. He's getting our friends involved?"

"He's got pictures of every last one of them. He's got people watching them, Jace. And he won't call them off unless we agree to give him what he wants."

He knew exactly what Starkweather wanted. His jaw ticked. "Me."

She shook her head at his expression. "He's not going to get what he wants," she said firmly. "Because I've got a plan."

"A plan?" he asked curiously.

If he knew anything about her "plans", it involved blowing up bad guys with weird looking grenades or something else just as extreme. But whatever it was, he knew that he'd be all in. He didn't care that he technically wasn't an Agent. He wasn't going to sit on his ass and watch as Clary threw herself into the line of fire. That was a definite no. He didn't care who he had to fight—verbally or physically—in order to get his way. He wasn't leaving her side.

Clary nodded. "He's planning on bringing his mob to our senior prom. He said that he'll call off the men watching our friends if we hand you over to him, but we're going to take him down before he can make us do anything."

"It'll be kind of hard to do that with our classmates bumping and grinding all over the dance floor, don't you think?"

"That's why we're changing the date of the actual prom to the week after. We're going to use the date of the old one to stage a fake prom." She continued to pound her fists into the mitts. "He might be expecting me to be there, but not an entire room full of gifted, highly-trained Agents capable of snapping those mobsters like twigs."

Jace raised a brow. "So, we're going to be fighting his entire mob?"

"Pretty much. Unless he decides to back out, which I doubt." She let out a breath. "But don't worry, it'll all be over soon. When's prom again?"

"In two weeks," he said, quickly realizing how close they were to actually finishing this. God, just thinking about putting Starkweather back behind bars flooded him with relief, but it also flooded him with a little fear.

They'd been through two car chases, a hitman, and two terrorists, but nothing could prepare him for the entire mob. What if the Agents weren't enough? What if Starkweather somehow got the upper hand? He didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him. A part of him felt like this was his battle to fight, no one else's. But what's done is done. The plan was already set and in motion. Besides, he trusted Clary more than anyone else in this world. Any plan of hers was a plan that he would follow.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Jace shrugged. "Seems like our options are limited, but by the looks of it, this plan is pretty solid."

Clary continued to throw punches that probably would've sent anyone else to the ground, but not him. As cocky as it sounded, he knew how to handle his girl.

She grinned. "Good, because you're going to be a part of this. I told Luke about your training and he agreed to put you on the list of Agents helping us out."

Jace raised a brow. "Is that allowed?"

"Not exactly; but like I said before, you're my exception. You go where I go."

"I like the sound of that." He swung his arm again. "So, Starkweather's going all out this time, huh? What do you think set him off?"

"Honestly? I think he was just embarrassed." She sent a hard punch into the mitt. "I mean, he sent four different groups of people after us and each time we showed him up. I think this is less about you now, and more about him proving a point to his followers. It's about winning. That's why he's making a big show of this, why he wants to bring the mob with him. He's trying to make an example out of you."

His body tensed. "Do you think we're capable of taking him down this time?"

"There's no sure way to answer that," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know if we'll get through it without any problems, but I do know that I'm going to give it my all. I'm going to fight for you, for us, for everyone and everything we care about."

Just thinking about the unknowns made his head hurt. Knowing that Clary couldn't guarantee anything didn't help the situation at all. He wanted her to be sure, wanted her to promise him that nothing bad would happen to either one of them. Without that reassurance, he felt . . . off.

Clary must have sensed the change in his mood because she stopped punching the mitts and met his gaze. "Is something wrong?"

With a crease still between his brows, he took a step back and removed the mitts. "I—uh—I think I need some air."

Without waiting for her to respond, he grabbed his water bottle and made his way into the hall. After breaking through the doors to the patio, he took in a deep breath of fresh air. The sun was in the process of setting, the sky awash in orange, pink, and violet hues. Leaning his forearms against the railing, he took a sip of his water and looked out at the view. There wasn't a thick cloud of pollution or buildings stacked on top of each other. It was nothing like home, but he liked that about this place.

He heard a few giggles and looked down to see a couple of girls his age gazing up at him from their patio a few floors down. It was then that he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. The girls were dressed in bikinis, most likely trying to soak up the last rays of sunshine before the sun set for the night.

Jace smiled politely at them, but other than that, he didn't acknowledge them at all. Not that they were ugly or anything; they were obviously very comfortable with their bodies, but he only had eyes for one girl. Contrary to popular belief, he was as loyal as they came by.

Ignoring their whispers and giggles, he stared straight ahead at the sunset and trees, reveling in the soft breeze that rippled through the air. He took a slight step back and shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, trying to calm himself before he started overthinking. Like Clary, he got into his head a lot more than he should've. That's what thinking about a single event for years could do to a person. But like he did for her, Clary never left him with his thoughts for long.

As if on cue, a soft patter of footsteps trailed in behind him. Neither of them spoke as she got closer. His heart rate picked up within those few seconds that he heard her, just like it always did when she was near. He kept his gaze on the sunset as she moved to stand in front of him, her hands smoothing over his chest and abdomen before she wrapped her arms around his waist. Releasing a sigh, she placed a kiss on his chest before resting her head against it.

His body immediately warmed to her, his thoughts temporarily disappearing as she held onto him. Keeping his hands in his pockets, Jace leaned down and pressed a few chaste kisses to the top of her head. She'd taken off her jacket and tied it around her hips, revealing her black sports bra, her hair still up in a ponytail. Not able to help himself, he lifted one of his hands and undid the hair tie holding the ponytail together. Her thick waves tumbled over her shoulders and down her back, the color somehow matching the sunset behind her.

Clary pulled back to look up at him as he wrapped that free hand around her waist. Those big green eyes softened when they met his golden ones. Lifting her hands, she tentatively cupped his cheeks, her thumbs brushing back and forth across his cheekbones.

"Did I say something to upset you?" she asked.

Jace sighed. "No, I'm just worried. You know how I am."

She furrowed her brows. "Worried about Starkweather?"

He shook his head. "I'm worried about us, Clary. We almost didn't make it out last time. Who's to say that something like that won't happen again?"

"Oh, Jace." She pulled him down to her. "I'm worried too, but you can't let that be the only thing you think about for the next two weeks. We're going to need that time to strategize, to train, to—I don't know—celebrate the end of this mission. There's so many other things to consider. So stop worrying about losing me and start thinking about how we're going to kick Starkweather's ass into oblivion."

Despite everything, he grinned. Grasping her hips with both hands, he leaned down further and pressed his lips to hers. "You're fucking incredible, you know that?"

"I'm aware." She dropped her hands to his neck. "Does this mean that you're okay?"

Jace nodded. "More or less. I'll feel better once we start training, and once I see what these other Agents are working with."

"Oh, Luke and I are handpicking the Agents this time," she reassured him. "There's no way we're going to let a bunch of amateurs ruin our plans."

"Does that include me?"

She crinkled her nose. "No that does not include you, douchebag. You're as good an Agent as any."

"Hmmm." Smirking, Jace backed her up against the elegant concrete railing, caging her in between his arms. "Agent Herondale does have a sexy ring to it, don't you think?"

Clary giggled. "Your ego knows no bounds."

"Hey, you better get used to it, Tiger. That's going to be your name one day."

"You sure about that?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure. I've got it all planned out." He stepped closer. "We're going to be like Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

She let out a laugh. "They were trying to kill each other for a good half of the movie."

"I'd consider that foreplay."

Rolling her eyes, she threaded her fingers into his hair. "What about the arguing, huh? You prepared for that?"

Jace shrugged. "Well, how else are we gonna have earth-shattering make up sex?"

Her brow furrowed. "Make up sex?"

God, he had so much to teach her. Grasping her bare hips, he lifted her effortlessly up onto the railing and fit himself between her legs. "Just imagine us having this huge fight. We don't talk to each other for days, you force me to sleep on the couch while we sort our shit out. Eventually, one of us—most likely you—will apologize. And I, being the awesome husband that I am, will forgive you." He glanced down at her parted lips. "But then we'll realize that we've spent days without touching each other, or kissing each other, just because of this stupid argument."

She stared at him, not saying a word. So, he continued.

"We'll both say we're sorry, and I'll tell you that I want to make it up to you. Then you'll say something snarky like 'just make love to me already, asshole'. And I will, of course, but it'll be different."

"Why?" she breathed.

"Because I won't just be making love to you," he said. "I'll be reclaiming you as mine, and I won't stop until we've made up for those nights we spent alone. I'll rock your world, Morgenstern. That's a definite."

She shivered. "Jesus."

He shrugged again. "That's make up sex for you." And he planned to have loads of it in the future, especially with that fiery personality of hers.

Clary's legs circled his waist, pulling him closer. "It almost makes me want to get into a fight," she said.

"Just say the words. I'll do my worst, Tiger."

She smiled. "Deal."

A wolf whistle pulled them both out of their own little world. Raising a brow, Jace looked over the patio in search of the sound. His eyes landed on a couple guys drinking beers on the level below them. The patios weren't all in a straight line; they were more scattered around, so he could definitely see them. They were obviously underage, maybe a year or two older than him, but nowhere near the drinking age; but he wasn't all too focused on their drinks. No, he was more interested in their eyes. Which were currently on his girlfriend.

One of the guys whistled again. "Hey, sweetheart. Why don't you ditch pretty boy over there and come party with some real men." He made a show of thrusting his hips, making the other guys burst into laughter.

Jace saw red. Turning back to Clary, he placed a kiss to her soft lips and stroked his thumb across her cheek. "Excuse me for a moment, beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

Her legs fell from around his waist and she raised a brow. "You're going down there?"

He smirked. "Yup."

She continued to watch him. "Is it wrong of me to find it hot that you want to defend my honor?"

"Get used to it." Sending her a wink, he moved to the other end of the patio where he could easily get to the asswipes on the floor below.

"Well, wait up, I'm coming too." Jumping to her feet, she made her way over to him. "You jump, I jump, right?"

A small grin tugged at his lips. "Right."

The guys laughed. "That's right, princess. Keep it coming."

Clary's head snapped back to Jace. "Did he just call me _princess_?"

But he was already climbing onto the railing. "Handling it." After rolling his shoulders, he calculated the jump in his head before he made it. They must not have been expecting him to actually do it because as soon as his feet hit the concrete, they all stumbled back a step.

Straightening his back, Jace crossed his arms as his gaze shot over the three of them, sizing them up. He noticed that they weren't as big as they looked from a level up. They were definitely tall, but if they thought they had the muscle to back up their words, they were wrong. He could easily take all three of them with his hands tied behind his back if he wanted to.

"Woah," one of them said, clearly drunk off his ass.

"Sorry to intrude," Jace deadpanned, dropping his hands to tuck them into his pockets. "But I couldn't help but notice that you were ogling my girlfriend."

"What if we were, huh?" The guy in the middle puffed out his chest. "What are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?"

It was then that Clary landed in next to him, her hand curling around his bicep. The boys stared at her as if she'd magically appeared in front of them, the shock that she made the jump evident on all their faces. But that shock soon turned into want as they got a closer look at her. Yeah, he knew that she was beautiful, but she didn't deserve to be ogled and catcalled by these douchebags because of it.

"Well," Jace said. "For starters, I'm gonna pummel your face in unless you apologize for talking to her like that."

Ignoring him, the guy in the middle turned to Clary. "Why don't you ditch this kid, sweetheart. If you come with us, we'll give you the college experience." He winked. "If you know what I mean."

"The college experience, huh?" She stepped closer. "By that do you mean getting me drunk off my ass? Or how about slipping something into my drink? Because that seems to be the only way you college guys can get it up."

"Hmmm." The guy tossed his empty drink over the patio. Licking his lips, he glanced down at her before meeting her gaze. "I like 'em feisty. I bet you're one to leave a few marks after—"

But he didn't get to finish because Clary slapped him hard across the face, causing him to stumble back into his friends. She let go of Jace's arm, clenching her fists. "Yeah, I leave marks alright."

Douchebag held his face, wincing when he touched the mark she left. His eyes narrowed when they landed on her again. "You crazy bitch."

That set Jace off, and before he knew it, he had the guy by throat, slamming him into the patio wall. He grunted, his hands wrapping around Jace's arm to get him to loosen his hold, but he didn't, not even a little. His so-called friends stayed behind them and watched, neither one of them coming to his rescue.

"Adam? Coop?" He croaked. "Get him off me."

They stayed put.

"You kinda brought this on yourself, Cam," one of them said. "You don't call a guy's girl a bitch."

Clary smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright," Jace turned back to the ring leader. "Here's how this is going to go down. You're going to apologize to my girl, then I'll let you get back to your sausage fest."

With his feet still dangling above the ground, Cam said, "Go to hell."

"Tick tock," he said impatiently, his grip tightening.

"Fine," he rasped. "Just—let up a little."

Narrowing his eyes, Jace loosened his grip, allowing the guy to drop back onto his feet. As he coughed and gasped for air, he folded his arms over his chest, waiting for an apology, but as he suspected, he didn't get one. He'd hurt the guy's ego; of course he wouldn't willingly apologize. Instead, he decided to pick a fight.

Once doucheface caught his breath, he clenched his fists and swung, but Jace reached up to grab his fist before it met his face and raised a brow.

"Really? A sucker punch?" He shook his head. "I should've known that you'd be the type." Sighing, he tightened his grip. "Looks like I'm going to have to force this apology out of you."

Without waiting for him to respond, Jace let go of his fist and grasped his arm, twisting it around until it was pinned against his back. Then he shoved him back into the wall, face first this time. He could hear his muffled curses, but that didn't make him let up. This guy was obviously all talk and no play. He deserved this little lesson in respect.

"Okay," Jace began. "By the looks of it, you seem like a sports guy. What is it? Baseball? Football? Basketball?" The guy didn't answer, so he went on. "Well, whichever one it is, I'm pretty sure you need your arm in order to be of use, am I right? How do you think getting it broken by some 'kid' in high school will look like to your college buddies?" When he was met with silence yet again, he rolled his eyes. "I'm just looking for two words, dude. Two words and we can go our separate ways."

"Just do it, Cam," one of his friends yelled. "Coach will kill us if you get hurt."

Jackass murmured something, but the sound was muffled by the wall his face was pressed into.

Jace pulled him back a little. "What was that?"

He scoffed. "I said: I'll do it."

"Great." He turned them both to face Clary and just to humor himself, he shoved the back of his foot into the guy's leg, forcing him onto his knees. "Go ahead. Apologize."

With a scowl still fixed on his face, he looked up at Clary, whose arms were crossed over her chest. Even ticked off, she was a vision of beauty. It took him a moment, but douchebag finally spoke the words. Well, more like grit them out.

"I'm sorry," he conceded.

Clary looked down at him, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Why, thank you," she responded sarcastically.

Releasing his hold, Jace stepped back and smirked at them. "Nice chatting with you boys." Then he grabbed Clary's hand, lacing his fingers through hers, but before he left, he turned back to them. "Oh, and for future references, if you want to pick up a girl, don't whistle at her like a dog. Talk to her like a normal human being."

They said nothing, their eyes still trained on their ring leader, whose head was hung in embarrassment—embarrassment that soon turned into anger, but Jace ignored him as he let of Clary's hand and slung his arm over her shoulders. Pulling her into his side, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and grinned when she giggled.

A frustrated growl brought them out of their love-filled stupor and back to reality. He turned just in time to see that the douchebag was back on his feet and charging towards them. But just as he got within touching distance, Clary's leg shot back, her foot finding purchase in his junk. The force of it made him propel forward, face first. Pulling her out of the way, Jace watched as the guy hit the ground, his nose cracking on the concrete.

"Oh, shit!" one of his friends called out.

Clary clenched her fists as she stood over a clearly unconscious doucheface. "Cheap shot."

Was it wrong of him to want to kiss her that very second? Well, if it was, he didn't want to be right. Seeing that they'd kind of crossed a line, he grabbed her hand again, pulling her up onto the railing. The sun was just about to set, but he could still see everything as clear as day. They'd jumped almost two stories, which probably would've seriously hurt someone without their training.

Looking out now, he saw that their best bet would be to jump onto the downstairs patio. It was a lot closer, and had a lot less risk involved. Clary must have noticed the same thing because she let go of his hand and jumped before he could say anything.

A wide grin spread across his face as he watched her jump and kick off the wall to the building, landing gracefully onto the patio floor. Then she turned back to him and lifted a finger, her fiery hair blowing in the wind, beckoning for him to follow.

With a smirk, he glanced back at the two guys still conscious. "I'd get him some ice when he wakes up." And with that, he jumped also, going in search of Clary.

He spotted her in the living room. She stood, leaning against the couch as she fumbled with her fingers. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, her eyes raking over him with adoration. He wasn't used to defending a girl's honor, having never really done it in past relationships. But with her, he'd do it day in and day out if that's what she wanted. He didn't want her to have to fight all her battles. He wanted her to know that he was there to defend her, to protect her.

After watching her for a moment, he decided that he couldn't take the distance anymore. Closing the patio doors behind him, he turned back to her, meeting her smoldering gaze with his own.

"Come here," he murmured.

Her lips parted and he could hear her slight intake of breath right before she started rushing towards him. He chuckled as she crashed into him, her legs wrapping around his waist like a spider monkey. Keeping one arm under her thighs for support, he lifted his free hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Do you think they'll call someone?" she asked.

Jace shook his head. "That'll go against the guy code."

"The guy code?"

"Yeah. If two guys get into a mutual, consenting fight and one of them loses, he can't rat the other guy out. It'll make him look bad." He smirked. "Not to mention, in his case he'd have to admit that he also got his ass handed to him by a girl. Guys hate that even more."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You were kind of amazing out there," she said, grinning. "My knight in shining armor."

He pressed his lips to the underside of her chin. "If some asshole messes with you, they mess with me. It'll always be that way, Tiger."

"Always?"

"Always." Cupping her cheek, Jace brought her lips down to his and kissed her like he'd meant to before they were interrupted. As their mouths moved together, his hand slid to the back of her neck, bringing her closer so he could deepen the kiss. He groaned at the taste of her, realizing just then that he'd gone all day without kissing her like this.

Dropping both of his hands to her thighs, Jace spun them around and pressed her into the wall behind them. Clary's hands slid down to his chest then back up to his shoulders, letting out a moan when he parted the kiss and trailed his lips down the curve of her neck. He grinned at the sound, peppering kisses along her exposed skin.

She was so addicting. Jace would lose his mind if he went too long without holding her like this, kissing her like this. He'd never allowed himself to belong to someone as much as he belonged to her. She had him wrapped around her little finger, but he didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Oh, shit," Clary half cursed, half moaned.

He backed away slightly. "What? Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head. "There's something . . . I need . . . to tell you," she said breathlessly.

Jace raised a brow, but didn't stop moving his mouth. He kissed her cheek, her nose, her lips. "What is it?" he murmured.

"Ummm . . ."

He chuckled. "Just spit it out, Ti—"

"Luke knows about us," she rushed out.

His eyes widened, mouth dropping open. " _What_?"

She grasped his face in her hands. "Alright, before you freak out, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's actually good news."

"How is your boss knowing about us good news?"

"Because he's not just my boss, Jace. He's like a second dad." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "When my parents died, he didn't just help Jon and I along. He took us in, signed the adoption papers and everything."

"Wait. He's your adopted dad?"

"Not at the moment," she informed him. "When Jon turned eighteen, he decided that he wanted to become my legal guardian. It was nothing personal; he loved Luke as much as I did, but he believed that his baby sister was his responsibility. He's always been that way."

Jace smirked. "Tell me about it."

Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, we can trust Luke. He's family."

"Is that why you told him?"

"Actually, I didn't tell him. He found out on his own."

"How?"

A blush crept onto her cheeks. "He says I get this look in my eyes whenever your name comes up. So, I guess you could blame these babies for giving us away." She pointed to her eyes.

"Well, those babies happen to be one of my favorite things, so they're forgiven." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And you're sure that he's okay with us being together?"

Clary nodded. "He said he wants me to be happy, and if I'm happy with you, then so be it. Besides, the mission will be over in two weeks. Once the case is closed, we can do whatever the hell we want."

Jace let out a relieved breath. "You scared me for a second."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I just thought you should know."

"Well, the way that I see it, that's one less person I don't have to worry about doing this," he pressed his lips to hers, "in front of."

She smiled. "Of course you'd see it that way."

Shaking his head, Jace buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. She was still pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Oh, and by the way," she smoothed her hand over his cheek, "Luke is totally into your mom."

His grip on her thighs went limp, causing her legs to fall from around his waist as she crashed back into the wall. Eyes widening, Jace reached out to steady her before she fell flat on her ass.

"Shit, babe, I'm sorry." He grabbed her hips, making sure that she didn't sway anymore.

Clary reached up to rub the back of her head. "Goddammit, Jace. You really need to work on your reactions."

With a somber grin, he continued to whisper his apologies and pulled her into his chest. "I know, but you're starting to freak me out." Cupping her cheeks, he tipped her head back to meet her gaze. "How does he even know who she is?"

"They were both third-wheeling it with my parents back then. Luke must have had a pretty hefty crush on her because when I brought her up, he freaking blushed! I've never seen him like that. Never."

He dropped his hands. "So why didn't he go after her?"

"Because your father swept in before he had the chance," she told him. "Which, I can't say I'm not happy about, considering you were a result of that, but I think it's about time that those two got together. With their backgrounds, I think they'd actually be kind of perfect."

Jace stared at her. "Oh my God, you're already trying to set them up."

She poked him in the stomach. "Damn right I am. Mark my words, they'll be together by the end of the year."

He grinned. "Alright, Ms. Matchmaker, I'll take your word for it."

Crinkling her nose, Clary grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the other side of the room. Towards the bedroom to be exact.

He raised a brow. "Tired?"

"No." She turned back to look at him, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "I just want to cuddle."

Jace chuckled. She was so incredibly cute, and she didn't even know it. Raising both of their hands, he pressed a kiss to the back of hers then dropped it back at her side. She opened her mouth, no doubt to question him, but before she could, he scooped her up into his arms and continued their path towards the bedroom. Clary's arms immediately wrapped around his neck, a surprised gasp falling from her lips.

He grinned.

"Well then, Tiger, prepare yourself for the best damn cuddle session of your life."

.o.O.o.

Clary was looking at the pictures on her locket, smiling to her herself as she rested her head on Jace's shoulder. Out of all the presents she'd gotten, this one had to be her favorite. She'd never seen anything like it, and knowing the trouble he went through to get it, she loved it all the more.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, adjusting the arm wrapped around her waist.

She furrowed her brows. "It's just, I don't remember taking some of these pictures."

"That would be Isabelle," he said. "She was going through this photography phase, I guess. All I know is, there's like thirty pictures of us on her phone. I was weirded out at first because I don't remember her taking half of those pictures either, but she was all about capturing the moment. Said I would thank her later."

"Well, you should thank her. These came out great." She looked at the next picture of her and Jace. They were both standing. He had his arm around her waist and was looking down at her with a wide grin on his face as she laughed into his chest. The next one was of them on the night of Isabelle's party. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their eyes locked together as if there wasn't anyone else in the room.

"Yeah, I should," he conceded. "But she shouldn't get all the credit. I took some of those."

She patted him on the chest. "Of course you did."

He pouted playfully.

Clary bit back a grin and looked at next photo, which was obviously taken by him. They were both in his bedroom, her back held against his chest by one of his arms. His nose was nuzzled into her neck, while she smiled brightly at the camera. But as she kept watching the slide show, she noticed that a lot of them were just candid photos of her.

"Why'd you take these?" she asked.

"You mean the pictures of you?"

Clary nodded and looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

Grinning, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Because you're beautiful, and I just couldn't help myself."

Blushing, she let go of the locket and lifted her head so she could see his face. And with her hand on his cheek, she leaned down and placed multiple chaste kisses to his lips. "You're too sweet," she murmured.

He stared back at her and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Only for you."

The sound of Jace's phone broke through the silence. Furrowing his brows, he dropped the hand near her face and reached back to grab it from the bedside table. An annoyed look crossed his face right before he answered the call. Clary kept her eyes on him as he spoke.

"What?" There was a pause as someone on the other end spoke. Jace groaned. "It's that time already? . . . Fine, who's coming?" His eyes widened. "Really, all of us in the same place at once? What idiot came up with that? . . . Jeez it was just a joke, man. We're on our way . . . Because I don't go anywhere without her, dickwad, that's why . . . That's not funny. I'll kick your ass when I get there, dude . . . Whatever. Later." He hung up with a scoff.

Clary raised a brow. "Care to share with the class?"

He chuckled. "That was Aiden. He wants me to meet him and the rest of the guys at the mall."

"For what?"

"To buy a stupid tux for prom. They drag me to that place every year for this crap so they can talk about girls and sports, and whatever else they find interesting."

"Awww." Throwing her leg over his hip, she moved to straddle him, her hands splaying over his abdomen. "Do you guys do each other's hair and nails too? Or is it just the hot gossip?"

An amused grin tugged at his lips. "Just the hot gossip, of course."

"And they're alright with me tagging along?"

Jace nodded. "The guys love you—some maybe a little too much—but I guess there's no harm in a little crush. As long as none of them act on it, I'll be fine."

Clary smiled. "What time will they be there?"

"In about an hour, but it'll take us that long to get there. That is, if you want to come."

Arching a brow, she cocked her head to the side. "Does it look like I want to miss seeing my smoking hot boyfriend in a fancy tux?"

He grasped her hips and met her challenging gaze with his own. "I guess not."

Rolling her eyes, Clary leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"Then let's get going, handsome."

.o.O.o.

The mall was packed when Clary and Jace got there that evening. Not just because it was a busy Saturday night, but because of the twenty or so guys standing in the food court waiting for them. Clary was glad that it was seniors only and not the entire goddamn football team. Standing out on the field, they looked normal, like they belonged; but standing all together in the mall, they looked so out of place that it was almost laughable.

"Well," Jace grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "This should be interesting."

She scrunched her nose. "If by interesting you mean disastrous, then yes; this should be very interesting." She stood on the tips of her toes, scanning the crowd of teenage boys. "Now, where's my bestie?"

Jace pointed. "Over there by Alec."

Grinning, Clary let go of his hand and started running in Jordan's direction. His back was to her, his hands moving animatedly as he spoke to Alec, who grinned once he noticed her coming their way. Jordan turned just in time for her to smack into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist as he chuckled.

"'Sup, Fray?"

Clary pulled away first and ruffled his hair. "Nothing much, Kyle. Thanks for the onesie, by the way. I love it."

He smiled. "Thought you would."

Turning to Alec, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the gift card."

"Does this mean that you'll stop eating the fruit off of our lunch trays?" he asked, amused.

Clary snorted. "Of course not. You can never have too much fruit."

He gave her his signature eye roll before pulling her into a hug. "If you say so, Red."

Turning back to the rest of the guys, she tucked her hair behind her ear and rubbed her hands together. "So, where are we headed? I assume you all got fitted at the same place?"

They all mumbled in confusion, turning to look at each other before looking back at her.

"Fitted?" one of them asked, their brows pulled together.

She stared at all twenty of them. "Wait a second. None of you got fitted for a tux?"

More confused glances and murmurs.

Amused, Clary crossed her arms. "Well, lucky for you guys, I have a knack for guessing sizes."

"Really?" Jace asked, knocking back another smoothie sample.

"Yes," she drawled out. "Now, line up boys so I can give you your sizes."

They did as she said and moved into a somewhat straight line. Clary smiled. She may have been small, but she knew how to command a crowd. It was a necessary skill in her line of work.

Going down the line, she gave each of them their size. Some just nodded, others jotted it down on their phones, others wrote it on their hand. Either way, after a few minutes, everyone knew what size tux they would need.

Clary stepped back. "Alright, you've all got your sizes. Question is, where are we going with them?" When she was met with more silence, she turned to Jace for help. "Seriously? How'd you guys get your tuxedos before?"

One of the guys shrugged. "Our moms."

Her gaze turned skyward. "Of course," she muttered. Lifting her arms, she dropped them back down at her sides with a slap. "Well, looks like I'm gonna be your moms tonight."

Jace choked on his sample.

She scoffed. "I didn't mean literally, jackass." Turning around, she looped her arms through the linebackers standing beside her. Tanner and Knox to be exact. "Alright, let's make tracks boys. I have to get all twenty of you into a tux before closing time." She tugged Tanner and Knox forward, forcing the rest of the team to follow. They all let out hoots of excitement like they were about to start a game.

But before they left the food court, she craned her head to look back at her boyfriend. "And Jace?"

He raised his brows. "Yeah baby?"

"Stop stealing samples and just buy a damn smoothie."

Then she turned back around and continued in her stride. The guys started laughing and teasing Jace for being "whipped as hell." Clary couldn't help but roll her eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: So, preparation for prom is underway. This mall visit will continue next chapter. There's going to be a few guests that show up, but you're going to have to wait to find out who they are. Also, enjoy the fluff while you can. Starkweather will be here before you know it! Anyway, enough about psycho mobsters, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your biggest fear? Mine would have to be bugs and pests. I'm the first one to scream and jump onto a chair when I see one.**


	33. Composition For The Opposition

**Hello, my lovelies. Again, I hope you're having an amazing summer. I've been balancing reading, writing, and catching up on the last season of Game of Thrones (no spoilers please!) So, yeah, that's been fun. Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. I got a review earlier today from a guest who wanted this chapter to be up for her birthday tomorrow. I know I'm one day early, but I hope this cheers you up for your big day. Happy day before your birthday, Isabelle! Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**The Luck You Got by The High Strung (Scene 1 & 2)_

 _**Stronger Than Ever by Raleigh Ritchie (Scene 3)_

 _**Dreams by Gabrielle Aplin & Bastille (Scene 4)_

* * *

It was official. Clary was a mother. Or at least that's what it felt like. Having to lead this very interesting group of rowdy guys into a fancy suit and tuxedo store made her feel like a mother duck trying to keep her ducklings in line. Not that she'd ever use that analogy in front of Jace. She would never understand his hatred of ducks, but in his mind, they were no laughing matter.

All heads turned in their direction as they burst into the store. Good thing it wasn't cramped; that would've made her job a lot harder. They had a couple more hours until the mall closed, but knowing these guys, she'd need every last second. Especially since they were looking around at the clothes with confused expressions on their faces. For tall, muscular men, they sure were clueless.

Trying to get them under control, Clary called out to them, but she could barely hear her own voice over the noise. She tried again with no luck, only getting the attention of a handful of the guys.

Then someone approached her. She turned just in time to see Knox grasp her hips. "I've got you, sis." Lifting her up, he placed her on the cashier's counter. Then he put his thumb and forefinger into his mouth, letting out a loud, piercing whistle.

The boys descended into silence, their gaze meeting Knox's.

In a deep voice, he said, "Little Red has something to say. So listen up."

Grinning, Clary leaned down to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks, bro."

He gave her a quick fist bump before joining the rest of the group.

All eyes were on her now. Releasing a breath, she ran a hand through her hair and scanned the group. "Okay, I'm going to explain this in a way that you guys will understand." Some opened their mouths to retort, but she cut them off. "If you're on the offensive line, you're going to find your shirts, jackets, and ties first. If you're on the defensive line, you're going to find your pants and shoes first. Afterward, you're going to switch, then try on your tuxes as a whole. And when it's all said and done, we're going to meet back here and pay for all your stuff." Jumping down, she strode over to Jace, grabbing the smoothie out of his hand and taking a sip. Leaning back into him, she looked around at the guys. "Sound good?"

They cheered again, causing her to laugh.

"Alright, go get 'em boys." She handed the smoothie back to Jace. "I'll be around if you need me."

Before they left, the guys crowded around her and planted kiss after kiss to her cheeks, forehead, and nose. Giggling, she shoved them away, watching as they dispersed. Some went to the top floor while others stayed downstairs in search of their items.

Then she was abruptly spun around and pulled into Jace. With a smirk, he leaned down and pressed his lips briefly to hers before leaving also. "Later, baby."

She didn't get a chance to respond before he was jogging up the stairs with the rest of the offensive line.

Letting out a breath, Clary moved toward a random couch in the corner and plopped down, stretching out her legs.

Her mind was racing. Even though she and Jace were obviously having a good time with the guys, she was still thinking about Starkweather. She knew that she was being a hypocrite, considering she warded Jace off the subject, but seeing him upset spiked something within her. She couldn't let him fall back into that state of mind again. The worrying, the second guessing. None of it could get in the way. She'd have to carry that burden. Worry for the both of them.

Now she had a mission of her own. Operation: Keep Jace Happy. Even if it meant filling his head with empty promises and guaranteeing that nothing would go wrong, she'd do it. Anything to keep him from worrying. It might have been wrong of her, but she needed him to be his cocky, overconfident self when Hodge showed up with his mob. Not just for his sake, but for hers. When he morphed into that strong-willed, force of nature, it rubbed off on her. It made her feel like they were on top of the world, even if they weren't. He was her rock, and if he wasn't solid when she needed him to be, their plans would all go downhill.

So, from here on out, she'd keep bad thoughts from poisoning his mind. They would spend their hours training, preparing, building his confidence.

And when it was all said and done, Hodge Starkweather won't know what hit him.

.o.O.o.

"Red!"

Clary perked up at the sound of her nickname. Only the guys on the football team used it. Some had tried to use "Tiger" in the past, but that only resulted in a murderous glance from Jace. That nickname was special to him, he'd told her. Apparently, if someone else called her that, it'd be just as bad as them calling her "baby" or "babe". So, the guys tended to steer clear of that nickname all together, forming their own instead.

Turning around, she spotted Ethan, Jasper, and Colton rushing towards her. They'd been in the store for about a half an hour. Everyone had already gotten what they needed and were now trying on their tuxes.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

Ethan stepped forward first, two different color ties in his hands. One was teal, the other was solid black. He glanced between them as he spoke. "I've been wracking my mind over which one I should choose for the last ten minutes. Figured you could solve my problem." He took in a breath and released it slowly, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "Black or blue?"

She grinned. "Definitely blue. It brings out your eyes."

He punched the air. "I knew it! Thanks, Red." Stepping back, he wrapped the teal tie around his neck and began to try it on.

With a roll of his hazel eyes, Jasper took Ethan's place in front of her. Lifting a hand, he pointed to his chest pocket. "Pocket square or no pocket square?" he asked, motioning to the white fabric peaking out of his pocket.

Clary stared at it for a moment before scrunching her nose and shaking her head. "No pocket square. It'll draw away from the boutonnière you get."

"Crap," he snatched it out. "I forgot about that. Nice catch."

She sent his off with a pat on his shoulder. "Happy to help."

With that, Colton finally stepped forward. His cheeks were flushed as if he were embarrassed with the question he was about to ask. His tie was lazily draped around his neck, not tied like the others, which gave him away instantly.

Clary tucked her hair behind her ear. "Let me guess. You want me to tie your tie?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I never got the hang of these things."

She stepped towards him, grasping the tie. "I may be able to help you with that. There's actually a song that goes with it."

Colton raised a dark eyebrow, his blue eyes curious. "There is?"

"Well, not exactly a song. More like a rap." She looked up at him. "You ready for it?"

He chuckled. "Like I'd miss an opportunity to hear you spit some rhymes."

"You're lucky I like you, Colt, or I would've never considered embarrassing myself like this." She released a sigh. "Alright, here it goes."

As she tied the tie, she repeated the words to the song. Colton's eyes were intent on the tie, unable to hold back his grin as he took in her words. After a moment, Ethan approached again, listening in or her. Once he figured out what she was doing, he laughed and began beatboxing.

Keeping her gaze on Colt, she began to sway side to side, matching the beat that Ethan was setting. Once she was done, she backed away and continued the rest of the song, crossing her arms and leaning back as if she were some kind of professional rapper. If she was going to embarrass herself, she might as well do it right.

By the time she was done, most of the guys had made their way over, laughing at the scene she was making. She'd even made a show of brushing imaginary dust off of her shoulders. And when they started clapping, she also made a show off flipping them all off.

Turning back to Colt, she held her hands together. "So, you got that?"

He snorted. "I don't think that song is leaving my head anytime soon."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear."

With a short laugh, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, Red." She knew that he was thanking her more for taking most of the attention off of him and putting it onto her. This was obviously something he didn't want to make public, but now he had nothing to worry about.

She smiled. "Don't mention it."

Looking around, she saw that over half of the guys were already dressed and ready to go, their tuxes tucked under their arms. But the one guy she was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," she said. "Have any of you seen Jace?"

"He's in one of the dressing rooms," Jordan told her.

She grinned. "'Thank you. Are you guys okay without checking out?"

Knox ruffled her hair. "You know we're not your actual children, right?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "After tonight, I wouldn't be so sure." Patting him on the cheek, she brushed past the guys and started making her way into the fitting rooms. She slid into the men's section, ignoring the questioning looks she got from random boys.

"Jace?" she whispered-shouted.

One of the doors opened and Jace peeked out, his eyes landing on her. "Hey."

Smiling, Clary shuffled into his dressing room with him, closing and locking the door afterward. When she turned around, she didn't expect to see him still wearing the tuxedo he'd picked out. She did a double take at the sight, her eyes gliding over the firm fitting black tux. It was so simple, yet he wore it in a way that made her weak at the knees. The black bow tie, the white shirt, the jacket. God, he was hot.

Leaning back into the wall, Jace lifted his hands and adjusted his tie. Then, with a smirk he asked, "See something you like?"

Clary finally snapped out of it, her gaze shooting up to his, but the look in his eyes only succeeded in making her more lost. "I . . ."

"Speechless, huh?" He took a step forward, grasping her hips in his hands. "I guess that means you like it."

She gave him another once over before finally uttering a coherent sentence. "I think it should be illegal for anyone to look this sexy."

Jace leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "You think I look sexy?" he murmured.

She scoffed. "Like you don't think so."

"That's true." He backed away slightly. "I mean, there _is_ a mirror in here."

"Well, I'm going to need you to take it off before I jump your bones right here in this dressing room."

He smirked. "Is that a threat?"

"Oh, I bet you'd love that wouldn't you?" She lifted her hands and glided her fingers over the fabric. "But seriously, you look like a Brad Pitt-Ryan Gosling love child or something. And look," she smoothed her fingers over his black tie, "you figured out how to tie it yourself."

Jace grimaced. "Actually, I googled it while you were in the shower earlier. It was the only thing keeping me from joining you."

Clary bit her lip. "Why didn't you? I was in there for, like, five minutes."

"Because five minutes is simply not enough time for what I had in mind."

"Seriously? I think five minutes should be enough time to, you know . . . get the job done."

Jace gave her a horrified expression. "I damn sure hope not. Were you even there the last time we were together?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was there, but I was a little too busy gripping your back for dear life to start a stopwatch."

Smirking, Jace reached up to cup her cheeks. Then he leaned down until they were face to face. "Fifteen minutes," he said. "I gave you fifteen minutes of pure bliss."

"You were counting?"

"It's a guy thing." His thumbs smoothed over her cheeks. "Some of us try not to last only three minutes in bed."

"Alright, Mr. Macho, what's the longest you've ever gone?"

"Including you? Fifteen minutes. Other than that, it was no more than five or ten minutes." When she raised a brow, he continued. "I wasn't one for foreplay."

She grinned. "But look at you now."

He shook his head. "How about we change the subject." He dropped his hands back to his sides. "Because I'm starting to think about that missed opportunity in the shower."

Grasping his collar, Clary pushed herself onto the tips of her toes and planted a kiss to his lips. "You should get changed. The guys are talking about heading over to the food court."

"How much time do we have?"

She looked down at her watch as he began to undress. "The mall closes in an hour."

With his tie and jacket now off, he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. "Great. Was everything with the guys okay? None of them made a move on you or anything, right?"

Scoffing, Clary reached up and smacked his hands away, not liking his pace. It was as if he were _trying_ to seduce her. Undoing the buttons herself, she allowed her gaze to meet his. "With the way you threaten them? I think flirting is definitely out of the question."

"It better be," he grumbled.

"Quit being such a baby," she said, undoing the last button. Once he took off his shirt and pants, she gathered all of his clothes together. "I'll go pay for this while you get changed.

Hooking his finger into one of her belt loops, Jace tugged her back towards him and rested his forehead against hers. "Thanks, Tiger. For everything," he added quietly.

She grinned. "Well, if we're gonna kick ass in a couple weeks, we're gonna have to look the part, right?"

He stared at her. "You're gonna wear a dress?"

"Don't sound so surprised." She laughed. "I'm capable of pulling it off."

"It's not that I don't think you can pull it off, it's just—I've never seen you in a skirt, let alone a dress. I'm just worried that I won't be able to focus."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm sure my dress will be the last thing you're thinking about when mobsters are shooting at us."

"Good point." Backing away, he snatched up his jeans and yanked them on. "Did you want to pick one out while we're hear? We have the time."

She quietly reached for the door and turned the knob. But before she slipped out, she sent him a sly wink. "Already covered, handsome."

His fingers paused on his zipper, an audible groan falling from his lips. "You're killing me, Tiger."

Clary giggled. "I know." Blowing him a kiss, she slipped back out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

After paying for his stuff, she waited by the entrance for him to come out. It was only a few more minutes before he emerged, fully clothed, his hands tucked into his pockets. Once he reached her, he grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tugging her in the direction of the food court.

They reached it in no time, and her gaze immediately landed on the array of restaurants.

Jace groaned. "God, I'm starving."

"Me too." Stepping out of his grasp, she pushed herself up onto her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go downstairs and see if that pretzel cart is still open."

"I'm in the mood for Chinese." He grinned. "So I'll see you when you get back."

Clary nodded, sending him another parting glance before she made her way over to the guys. Most were eating already, the others just lounging around. "Hey, I'm heading down to get a pretzel. Anyone want to come with?"

"Oh, hellz yeah." Ethan jumped up first. "This place has the best cinnamon sugar pretzels."

"Hey, I wanna come too," Colton said, setting down his coke after taking a sip.

Rolling his eyes, Jasper stood also. "Oh what the hell. I'm coming too."

Clary bit back a grin. "Is that all?"

"Nope." Grinning, Knox joined them. "You're stuck with me too, sis."

"Alright. Anyone else?" When the rest shook their heads, she let out a relieved breath. "Great, let's go."

The mall was starting to clear out by now, most people done with shopping for the night. It wasn't as busy, but there were still a lot of people inside—in her way to be more exact. She hadn't been expecting a line at the pretzel cart, but that was exactly what she got.

Sighing, Clary stood with the guys at the back of the line, her head resting against Knox's arm. He was the only one she felt comfortable doing it with because she knew that he didn't see her as anything but a friend. They'd been kind of close ever since Jace introduced her to the guys several months ago. He'd told her that she reminded him of his sister, who died in a car crash a few years back. At first it weirded her out that a guy she barely knew saw her as a little sister, but she knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved, so if she somehow brought out his brotherly instincts, then so be it.

As they stood there, she saw something in the corner of her eye that sparked her alertness. There, standing only a few yards away, was the same asshole that she and Jace handled earlier. Now, him being there could be a total coincidence, but Clary learned a long time ago not to go directly to that conclusion. She needed to figure it out on her own.

Lifting her head from Knox's arm, she turned to look at him and the guys. "I'll be right back."

They nodded, moving out of the way so she could step out of line. The guy, Cam, was standing at a hat cart, his eyes raking over the array of baseball caps. As she approached, she made sure to keep herself out of his line of sight. She had to make him come to her.

When she passed him, she made sure to do it in a flash, so he only got a glimpse, but it was enough for him to stop what he was doing and pursue her. She could feel his presence behind her as she walked, pretending to be oblivious to her surroundings. But just as she was about to turn the corner, a large hand wrapped around her left wrist, yanking her back.

"Hey!" She turned to look up at Cam's scowling face. "What do you think you're doing?"

He tightened his grip on her wrist. "Are you following me or something?" His nose was bruised and a little crooked, as if he'd snapped it back into place himself. But overall, he just looked pissed.

Clary scoffed at him. "I could ask you the same thing, douchebag. You're the one who grabbed me."

"Don't give me that crap, princess. We both know what you're capable of." He motioned to his face. "But I'm not letting you get away with it this time."

Clary knew that she should've kicked his ass for that comment, but there were too many people around, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene.

"Let go of me," she said, her voice raising a little.

His eyes darkened. "Where's your boyfriend, huh? Not here to come to your rescue?"

"Is that what this is?" she asked. "You want to get back at him for making you look bad? Is that why you followed us here?"

"Damn it, I didn't follow you." He looked around. "I'm here with someone. But if your boy toy is here too, I'd like to pay him a visit." His gaze met hers again. "Where is he?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Listen here," he growled. "You're going to tell me where he is or I'll—"

He was suddenly yanked away from her and slammed into a glass display window. The glass didn't break, but the impact looked painful.

She felt hands on her arm and she looked up to see Ethan inspecting the reddish mark on it from Cam's grip. It was pointless, considering she barely felt it. She'd gotten worse marks from the thirteen year old boys she trained.

"You okay?" he asked.

Clary nodded. "I'm fine." Looking up, she saw that Knox had the guy by the collar, Jasper and Colton by his side.

With a handful of Cam's shirt, Knox craned his head to look back at her. "You know this guy, Red?"

She sighed. "Sadly, I've had the pleasure of meeting him."

Knox's gaze traveled down to the mark on her wrist, his face scrunching up with anger. Yeah, there was no stopping those brotherly instincts. Turning back to Cam, he used both hands to grip his collar, his grip like a vice on the fabric.

"Where the fuck do you get off grabbing her like that?"

"Yeah," Ethan backed him up. "Give us one reason why we shouldn't beat you to a pulp right here."

Cam stared at her. "How many boyfriends do you have?"

"One—who of which is like a brother to us. And even though she doesn't think so, that girl right there," Knox chucked a thumb over his shoulder, "is very precious cargo."

Clary rolled her eyes. What was with football players and their big Macho Man act? She loved these guys to death, but she could very well handle herself. As if thinking the same thing, Cam spoke up again.

"Precious cargo, my ass." He struggled against Knox's hold. "She broke my fucking nose."

"What?" Jasper's gaze zeroed in on the douchebag's nose, a snort slipping out a few seconds later. "Well, would you look at that."

Ethan's brows furrowed and he looked back at her. "You did that, Red?"

Clary shrugged. "He called me a bitch."

Turning back to Cam, Ethan clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Yeah, that's a big no-no."

"She and her boyfriend were the ones who attacked me," he called out in defense.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, because you hit on me right in front of him and refused to apologize for being misogynistic. Not to mention all of the cheap shots you threw. You're lucky a broken nose is all you got after the crap you pulled."

"How about you all go—"

"What's going on here?"

Clary tensed at the familiar, nasally voice. _Crap, what was she doing there?_ Sadly, she got the answer to that question as the person began hurdling towards them, a dramatic gasp falling from their lips.

"Babe, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Cam grunted. "Everything's fine, Kaelie."

Clary stared at the two of them, an amused grin tugging at her lips. "As if this situation couldn't get any more ironic."

Kaelie stomped her foot like a child. "No, everything is not fine. It never is when _she_ is involved." Her head whipped in her direction before she turned back to her so-called boyfriend.

"Wait." His eyes widened. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, asshole." Clary cocked her head to the side. "But I find it odd that you didn't mention you had a girlfriend when you offered to show me the 'college experience.'"

"Oh my God." Kaelie turned to her. "When will you ever stop ruining my life? You already took Jace away from me, now this? It's like you're obsessed with me or something."

"Trust me, I couldn't care less about your life, barbie. Your boyfriend here is the one who hit on me." She crossed her arms again, meeting Kaelie's livid gaze with her own. "But maybe if you weren't such a raging, narcissistic bitch, you'd be able to keep a man instead of sending him running in the opposite direction." That statement may have crossed a line, but she was starting to think that that head butt wasn't enough for what she did to Jace. He may not have talked about it much, but that day couldn't have been easy for him.

"Holy shit," Ethan whispered behind her. His hands were already on her shoulders, preparing to hold her back in case a fight broke out. But she wasn't going to give Kaelie the satisfaction of reacting any more than she had. Sometimes the best reaction was to give none at all.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't even know why I said all that. But I'm really tired of people like you and him thinking that you're God's gift to earth. Newsflash, you're no better than the rest of us."

Kaelie chose to ignore this. "What. Ever."

She sighed, turning to Knox. "Go ahead and let him go. It's not worth getting through to either one of them."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. They kind of deserve each other."

"Hey!" Kaelie scoffed. "I'm standing _right_ _here_."

As soon as Knox let him go, Cam stumbled over to Kaelie and she immediately threw her arms around him, but by the looks of it, that was the last thing he wanted.

"What the hell?"

Clary groaned at the sound of Jace's voice. She definitely didn't want him in the middle of this. Ethan's hands immediately fell from her shoulders as he took a step back.

Knox winced. "What are you doing down here, dude?"

Assessing the situation, Jace moved over to her and placed his hand at the small of her back. "I felt a disturbance in the force," he said lightly. "Looks like I was right. What's going on?" As he spoke, he never took his gaze off of Cam, watching him like a fly on the wall.

Clary instinctively touched the mark on her wrist, causing Jace's attention to shift there. He immediately reached out to gently grasp her arm, giving himself a closer look.

"Alright, if someone doesn't start talking now, I'm going to lose my shit."

Ethan held his hands up, palms facing out. "We're just as confused as you, man. We were all getting our pretzels and Red excused herself for a minute and before we knew it, this guy had her up against the wall, yanking and grabbing at her."

Jace tensed beside her. "He _touched_ you?"

Her silence was apparently enough of an answer.

He shook his head. "Oh, buddy, you have no idea who the hell you're messing with." His gaze turned deadly when he looked back at Cam. He'd ignored Kaelie completely and if Clary didn't know any better, she'd say that she looked pissed off at that fact.

"Just forget about it alright?" the other guy said, attempting to diminish the tension. But that only seemed to make it worse.

"Forget about it?" Jace lunged for him, making the guys spring into action to hold him back. He yanked and tugged against their hold with no success. "Let me go. Someone needs to teach this asshole some respect."

Clary stood in front of him. "Jace," she whispered.

He breathed through his nose. "Yes?"

"It's fine—I'm fine. You know I am." She held his face in her hands. "After today, we'll never have to see this jackass again. Just let them go."

"But—"

She shook her head. "Sometimes it's better to walk away. Some battles just aren't worth fighting." When she didn't hear anyone moving behind her, she turned around to see the two of them still standing there. The guys let go of Jace then, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist as he tugged her back against his chest.

"That goes for you too," she said. "So walk away while you can."

Taking a step back, Cam grabbed Kaelie's hand and pulled her along. "Let's just go. These people are fucking crazy."

Clary and Jace simply raised their middle fingers, flipping both of them off. Scoffing, Cam practically dragged Kaelie away, making it hard for her to keep of with his long strides. But that was the last glance Clary gave them before she turned back to her boyfriend.

His arms looped back around her waist as he pulled her into him, one of his hands mingling in her hair, keeping her head nuzzled into his firm chest.

He turned to the guys. "Thanks for looking out for her."

Knox nodded with the rest of them. "Always."

"So," Clary backed away with a grin. "how about those pretzels?"

Ethan smirked.

"Oh, hellz yeah."

.o.O.o. Week One of Training .o.O.o.

If Jace thought training with Clary was hard before, he hadn't seen anything yet. The obstacle course in front of him was something straight out of the United States Military Base. If the Agents could get through this course, they'd have a chance to be on the team. That was how Clary's boss, Luke, put it.

Jace had almost called the man insane until he found himself finishing the course faster than most of the others. Looking at it was one thing, but doing it was something else entirely. When he'd gotten into the groove of it, it was as if nothing could stop him.

Apparently, they were forced to endure the different stages of conditioning in order to ensure that the Agents on the team were worth the trouble. Clary was right when she said no amateurs could get in the way. But seeing what everyone had to offer, it made him feel a lot more secure with the plan. He'd been afraid that they were asking too much of them, but these guys could hold their own. This particular group of Agents were a class or two higher than Clary, but they were still young enough to blend into the whole prom scene.

Jace was already guaranteed a spot on the team and didn't really have to participate in the conditioning process, but he wanted to prove his worth. He wanted to show them that he could keep up. He wasn't one to take the easy way out. If he wasn't good enough to compete with them, he'd make sure to work his ass off until he was.

After everyone completed the course, they all sat back and cooled down, waiting for further instructions. Jace was leaning against the wall, taking sips of water when Clary approached him. Handing the bottle over to her, he watched as she gulped most of it down before handing it back.

She beamed up at him. "You did great out there."

Shrugging, Jace reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Just trying to keep up, Tiger."

"I never doubted that you could." Stepping forward, she cupped his cheeks, forcing his gaze to meet hers. "You were _born_ to do this, Jace. This is your calling—always has been. Don't let all these Agents intimidate you. You know how good you are, and if you ask me, you're better than half the people in this room."

Looking between both of her eyes, he leaned his forehead against hers. "You mean that?"

She bit back a grin. "I'm a lot of things, Jace, but a liar isn't one of them."

Jace pressed his lips briefly to hers when he was sure no one important was looking. Pulling back, he wrapped his arms around her and looked out at the course and mats. "I don't know what it is, but after training for the past week, I feel . . ." He paused, searching for the word.

Clary raised a brow. "Like a badass?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "Like a badass."

And he meant it. They've been coming to the Academy every day after school to train. Each day was something different. Sparring, running, obstacle courses. Jace had done it all. He'd like to say he'd done it all for himself, but then he'd be lying. The look of pure awe on Clary's face when he did something most Agents couldn't was why he busted his ass. Seeing how proud she was of him was all the approval he needed, and having her around made him feel like he could accomplish anything. He felt like they could actually do this.

Maybe he was crazy for being so optimistic, but each day he felt stronger, making Starkweather's men look like obedient monkeys with guns. His men didn't have their training, they didn't have their wits, their smarts. They were cowards, who prodded on the innocent. And right about now, his team had the upper hand. It wouldn't be an easy fight, but just like Clary said, they were going to give it their all.

Brushing her fingers along his jaw, she brought him closer yet again. "That's because you are. You're one of us."

Jace raised a brow. "What's with all the pep talks? You've been doing it a lot lately. You feeling okay?"

She was shaking her head. "Yeah—No. Everything's fine. I'm just making sure that you know how amazing you are. After what happened last week on the patio, I didn't want you having any doubts. So, I've made a promise to myself to remind you every chance I get."

"You're worried about me?"

Clary sighed. "I'm always worried about you. It's not a switch I can turn on and off, remember?" she asked, throwing his words back at him. "Keeping you confident is what'll help us win. You said it yourself that you're feeling badass, which is all I've ever wanted. Of course, you've always been that way, but hearing you say it proves that all of this is working. I never want you to doubt yourself, and if it takes my voice constantly being in your head to make it that way, then so be it."

Jace just stared at her.

"Crap. I didn't mean to upset you—"

"You didn't upset me," he said quickly. "I'm glad you did this for me. Because if I really think about it, I haven't had a single doubt since we started training. It's just, sometimes I forget how much you pick up on. Sometimes it feels like you know me better than I know myself." He grinned. "It's nice."

She bit her lip. "I'm glad you think so."

They broke apart when Pangborn blew his whistle again, signaling the end of their break.

"Line up, Agents. There's one last activity we have for today."

Grabbing his hand, Clary pulled him into the lineup. Jace ditched his water bottle, his brows furrowing as he joined the rest of the Agents. He had no idea what Pangborn had in store for them next. They'd pretty much done everything there was to do. Well, except for one thing.

"Alright, Agents," he began. "I've been evaluating all of you for the past week. Director Graymark is looking for the best of the best, and before we move forward, this group is going to get narrowed down."

"Narrowed down?" someone asked.

Pangborn nodded. "As I'm sure all of you know, this mission is going to be held at a high school gymnasium. Fighting room is going to be essential, and at the moment, there are way too many of you."

Looking around, Jace had to admit that the number of people in the room was a little excessive. And judging by the size of his school gym, they'd all be on top of each other if Starkweather's mob was in the mixture too.

"So how are we going to settle who gets picked?" someone else asked.

Pangborn grinned. "You're going to spar each other. No gloves, no padding. Just hand to hand combat until one of you concedes. Just like when you were Trainees." He cleared his throat. "Winner stays on the mission, loser gets put on another one unless I say otherwise. And trust me, you don't want to miss taking down one of America's Most Wanted mobsters, so no holding back. You'll be remembered for years if you're a part of this. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," they all said in unison.

"Alright." He looked down at his clipboard. "Up first: Carson and Herondale."

Jace raised both brows, not expecting to be called out. He'd be a part of the mission no matter what, but the rest of them didn't know that. This was his chance to prove that he could compete with them, that he could hold his own.

Before he stepped away from the line, Clary stood in front of him, her hands lifting to cup his cheeks. "Remember what I told you, okay? You're a badass. This guy was third in his class, so don't go easy on him."

Grasping her hands, he pulled them away and kissed the center of her palm. "I've got this, Tiger."

She gave him a reassuring smile before allowing him to pass. "Good luck."

Nodding, Jace rolled his shoulders and made his way over to the mats. Carson was already there, waiting as the rest of the Agents stood off to the side. They were both around the same size. The guy's shoulders were a little broader and he had about an inch on him height wise, but none of that fazed him. He learned a long time ago that size meant nothing. Sometimes it was all about strength and smarts.

Pangborn looked him over. "You alright with this, Herondale?"

Jace nodded. "Fine."

"Good." He backed away. "On my whistle you two."

They both murmured their understanding and squared off. Carson's eyes were raking over him, assessing his outward appearance, most likely judging what his first move would be. But instead of staying quiet, he began chatting him up.

"I'd like to apologize in advance," he said.

Jace kept his face neutral. "For what?"

"Kicking your ass in front of your girlfriend." He shrugged. "The Morgensterns are kind of legends around here. It's not going to be fun embarrassing yourself in front of her, but just know that it's nothing personal. I haven't gotten assigned to a mission since I graduated. Surprising, I know."

Jace could guess why he'd yet to be assigned. He was blatantly arrogant, which wouldn't play to his advantage in this case. If he thought that this would be an easy take down, he had another thing coming. This was going to be fun.

"Apology accepted," he responded cheekily.

Suddenly, the whistle blew and Carson charged, making the clear mistake of miscalculating Jace's first move. He'd expected him to charge too, but Jace stayed put, waiting for this guy to come to him.

This proved to be the right choice as one of Carson's arms swung out in an attempt to knock him off balance, but Jace simply ducked and used his hands to shove the guy back a few steps. A look of surprise crossed his features as he righted himself again.

His tactic was to tire the guy out. Make him do all the work. He was obviously uncomfortable with standing still, considering all the moving around he was doing. So Jace used that to his advantage, watching as beads of sweat formed on the guy's face and chest, all the while keeping himself calm, cool, and collected. This tactic usually got people riled up because they felt as though they were the only one participating in the fight.

Jace kept his face void of emotion as he blocked punch after punch, kick after kick. This guy was fast, but he was faster, smarter. Carson was too focused on winning that he didn't pick up on what he was doing. But after a few moments, he got frustrated with Jace's lack of fighting.

"In case you forgot, newbie, sparring sessions usually require participation from both parties," he growled.

Jace shrugged. "Who says I'm not participating?"

"Just fight me already, Herondale."

He grinned. "If you insist. You are the Agent after all."

Deciding that he'd tired the guy out enough, Jace stepped forward and threw a punch of his own. Carson was able to narrowly miss it, in turn landing a hard punch to his abdomen, but that only made him smile. Clary taught him that giving up a few hits could actually come to an advantage. He never really understood it until now, though.

While Carson was still pulling back from that punch, Jace sent three solid ones to his face. And before he could recover, he jumped up, sending a butterfly kick into the guy's gut. Carson practically fell on his ass, but managed to kick out also, catching him in the side. Grunting at the contact, Jace held his leg there and used his free fist to punch him in the gut again and again, focusing on the bruise that was already forming there.

Carson suddenly grabbed his shoulders, twisting him around and putting him in a choke hold. Jace kept focusing on that bruise though, shoving his elbow into it over and over until his grip loosened. Then he mounted himself to the floor and twisted his body, flipping Carson over his shoulder. And as soon as he hit the mats with a thud, Jace kicked him onto his stomach and dropped his knee to the side of his head, using his hands to hold his arms down. It would only be a matter of time before his air was cut off, which meant that it would be best to concede now.

Carson thrashed and bucked under him, but Jace didn't let him go. When he looked just about to give up, he let go of one of his arms, allowing him to use it to pound his hand against the mat.

His muffled, "I concede," was like music to Jace's ears.

Pangborn blew the whistle. "Finished."

Releasing his hold, Jace stood up and dusted off his hands. Then he smirked, something Clary said a while ago coming to mind. With a grunt, Carson sat up, looking pissed as hell when he met his gaze.

"Lesson number one, _Agent_ : never underestimate your enemy."

Backing away, he shot a look in Clary's direction, seeing that her eyes were gleaming with pride. That look sealed the deal. He was ready for this.

Pangborn approached him, clapping him on the back. Nodding over to Clary, he turned back to face him with an impressed grin. "Nice work, kid." He slipped a manilla folder into his hand. "Welcome to the team."

He held the details of the mission tightly, feeling like he was on top of the world. "Thanks."

Pangborn sent him a curt nod.

Letting out a relieved breath, he made his way back over to Clary. Placing the folder on the floor, he lifted her into his arms, planting his mouth on hers. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

She grinned. "Nice technique, Agent."

Jace nuzzled his forehead against hers. "I learned from the best."

Pangborn blew his whistle again.

"Let's keep this up, people. Next up is . . ."

Jace zoned him out after that, turning back to Clary. His gaze turned serious as he smoothed his hand across her cheek.

"One more week," he murmured.

She sighed. "One more week." Cocking her head to the side, she mimicked his hold. "You ready to kick some ass, Herondale?"

Jace bit back a grin.

"Only if you are, Morgenstern."

.o.O.o.

"Okay, I think I got it. But just in case . . . tell me all of it again."

Clary rolled her eyes at her best friend. She'd been trying to explain to him and Jon what was going down this Saturday for the past fifteen minutes. Her brother pretty much got it, but Jordan was having a little trouble believing that Hodge's men were actually coming to their school to kill Jace, which is pretty much the gist of the whole situation.

They were all sitting in a circle on the floor of Jace's living room. Celine was still out and about, allowing the four of them to chat about the mission. She'd only planned on telling Jon, but now that Jordan knew about her, it felt wrong keeping him in the dark. They were partners in crime after all.

Sighing, Clary sat back into the couch. "Prom was pushed back because that psycho mobster we were telling you about is coming this Saturday to take Jace. There's been people watching you and the rest of our friends for weeks, and in order to make all of this go away, we have to face his mob. So we've rounded up this group of elite Agents that'll pretend to be our senior class during this fake prom. This way, none of you guys will get hurt."

"So, there's going to be this big shootout in our school gym? That's insane."

Jace shrugged beside her. "Insane, but true. Hopefully by the end of the night, Starkweather and his men will all be behind bars."

"Or dead," Jon added.

"That too." Clary lifted her hands, pretending to hold an imaginary shotgun. "I wouldn't mind busting a few caps in those mobsters' asses. Get them before they get us right?"

Jon snorted, choking back his laughter. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously with that on," he said, addressing her green onesie. "What is that anyway? A frog?"

"Hey!" Jordan chided, looking genuinely offended as he looked down at his matching onesie. "We're turtles, thank-you-very-much."

"Oh," Jon rolled his eyes. "My mistake."

Clary flipped on her hood and gave her brother the finger, causing Jace to chuckle as he tugged on one of her two braids.

"I think she looks cute," he said.

Her brother scoffed. "You'd say that if she was wearing a sack."

Smirking, Jace dropped his hand to her thigh and squeezed. "Well, she does look great in the sack too."

"Jace!" Clary slapped him on the shoulder. "Not in front of my brother."

He burst into laughter, his hands clutching his abdomen. "I couldn't help it. The joke was all there."

Jon shook his head, but he was smiling. "He's right; it was all there."

"Jon!" She was pretty sure her cheeks were the color of a tomato by now.

"Hey, you picked him. It's not my fault he's rubbing off on me."

She placed her hand on her forehead. "You two are impossible."

Laughter dying down, Jace reached up to grasp her face, drawing it closer to his. Planting a kiss on the tip of her nose, he pulled back to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry for teasing. Forgive me?"

Clary brushed his hair away so she could see his golden eyes better. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'm aware."

"At least he recognizes it," Jordan said matter-of-factly.

Clary high-fived her best friend. "Nice one, Kyle."

Jace released her and sat back against the couch, but he kept his arm draped over her shoulders. "We've really gone off topic."

"You started it," Clary reminded him.

"Can it, you two." Jon looked down at the knife in his hand. "What we're talking about is serious. What you're doing is dangerous."

"But I knew that coming into this mission," she said. "As soon as I read up on Hodge, I knew that this wouldn't be an easy fight. Jace and I have been serious about training, though. None of the other Agents have worked as hard as us these past two weeks. I think we might actually be able to do this."

She could see the stress all over her brother's face. He didn't like the idea of her putting her life on the line, which was understandable. Family wise, they were all the other had left. If something happened to her, she wasn't sure if he'd be able to recover. And thinking about that outcome sucked, but there was no backing out now. She had to do this.

Jon clenched his jaw. "Are you sure you don't want me there? I can watch your backs better than any of those asswipes can."

Clary shook her head. "I know you want to be there to protect me, Jon, but this is my mission. Not that I haven't appreciated your help in the past, but it'll just feel too much like you're babysitting me." She reached for Jace's hand. "Besides, I've already got one blonde to worry about; I don't need two. I love you to death, big bro, but I have to do this on my own."

He slouched back, nodding his head. "You're right. It wouldn't be fair to take over your mission like that. I know how important it is to you." After running a hand through his hair, he pointed a finger at her. "But you call me the minute it's over, alright? I don't care what time it is, I'll answer within the first ring."

Clary bit back a grin. "You've got yourself a deal."

He raised a brow, holding his pinky out to her. "Promise?"

Jace unwrapped his arm from around her, allowing her to scoot over to her brother. Reaching out, she hooked her pinky with his, sealing their promise. "Cross my heart."

Jon immediately pulled her into a hug, whispering into her hair, "Hope to die." When they pulled away, he reached up to cup her face, his gaze turning serious again. "You take care of yourself out there, okay? Stay safe and never doubt your own abilities. You're smart, and strong, and fast. You can do anything when you put your mind to it. Never forget that."

Before she could stop it, Clary's eyes began to water. Over these past couple of weeks, she'd been so focused on keeping Jace on his toes that she'd forgotten about herself. But Jon could read her like and open book. He knew she needed this.

Clary nodded. "I won't forget."

"Good." He looked between her eyes. "Mom and Dad would be so proud of you, you know? Just as proud as I am, sis."

Clary leaned in to hug him again. "Thanks, Jon."

He kissed her temple. "Anytime, Clare Bear. Just do one thing for me."

"What?"

He turned to face her again, his eyes filled with fire.

" _Win_."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: One more week. Are you guys ready? I'm definitely not, and I'm the one who has to write it lol. But just as a heads up, prom _will_ be next chapter, and all I can say now is be prepared for anything. Alright, enough suspense building, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your zodiac sign? I'm a scorpio, kind of like a sour patch kid. Don't judge me!**


	34. A Night to Remember

**Hello, my lovelies. I know you guys wanted a quick update so I really cranked down on getting this chapter done for the past week. But alas, it is finished and ready to be read by your beautiful eyes. Anyway, I know half of you are already reading the chapter and totally skipped over this part, so I'll stop here. Enjoy the chapter, luvs!**

 ****Warning: Graphic Violence and Strong Sexual Content Ahead****

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Take It From Me by KONGOS (Scene 1)_

 _**Wild Horses by Bishop Briggs (Scene 2)_

 _**Breathe by Fleurie (Scene 3)_

 _**Legendary by Welshly Arms (Scene 4)_

 _**Bad Girls by M.I.A. / Sucker For Pain by Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons (Scene 5)_

* * *

.o.O.o. Last Day of Training .o.O.o.

A piercing whistle blew, causing Jace to release the Agent he'd put into submission. Reaching out, he offered his hand to him and helped him up. Unlike the first time he sparred with someone, there were no hard feelings. They were all a team here.

"Line up, Agents," Clary's boss commanded.

Stepping off the mats, Jace sauntered over to Clary, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood beside her. She looked up at him with a knowing smirk—one that clearly said she liked what she'd seen.

"What's this about?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged. "Just going over the game plan one last time before tomorrow night."

Jace raised a brow. "And?"

Grinning, she turned to face Luke again. "Picking our weapons of choice, of course."

"Aren't we all just getting guns?"

"Mostly, but some of us have certain . . . preferences."

Luke was still going over the plan, like he did everyday, but Jace tuned it out this time. He knew what he was supposed to do. He'd gone over that file more times than he'd like to admit.

"What kind of preferences?"

"Well, if you want an example . . ." She glanced around before nodding her head at one of the Agents. "Agent Wu doesn't go anywhere without his nunchucks." Her gaze drifted to someone else. "Jackson's pretty handy with that bow and arrow of his. Kira isn't really a fan of guns, so she uses these kickass sai knives." She smiled. "And of course there's you. You're a perfect shot, and everyone here knows it, so your weapon of choice shouldn't be a surprise."

Jace playfully nudged her shoulder. "What's yours, huh? I'm pretty sure I've seen you use everything."

Keeping her gaze forward, Clary removed a throwing knife from her sheath and twirled it skillfully around her fingers. "I'm a knife girl. They're not as loud as guns, but just as effective."

Examining the throwing knife she held, Jace reached out to take it himself. "What's it coated in?" he asked, feeling a film on the outside of the knife.

She grinned. "A paralytic serum."

Jace eyes widened, but she quickly waved him off.

"It only works if it comes into contact with blood," she told him. "If I can cut enough of Starkweather's men with these, we won't have to worry about killing them. It'll make for an easier arrest."

He handed the knife back to her. "How long would it paralyze them for?"

"About an hour," she said, tucking it back into her sheath. "But even then, it'll take them a while to get their full range of motion back. They won't be in any place to fight, that's for sure."

Jace let out a laugh. "Then why doesn't everyone get a few of those?"

"The serum is really hard to find," she said. "I could barely coat fifteen knives with what we got, but I heard Jackson's going to coat the tip of his arrows with what's left."

A small grin tugged at his lips. "Awesome."

Clary leaned her head against his arm and he pulled his hand out of his pocket, intertwining their fingers together just as Luke wrapped up his speech.

"Make sure you're on time and ready. Get your shit together before you step into that building tomorrow night." His eyes scanned the team. "Am I clear?"

They all answered in unison.

"Yes, sir."

.o.O.o. Prom Day .o.O.o.

Steaming hot water fell from the shower head, coating the length of Jace's body and falling onto the floor below. He watched with his head hung as the water swirled down the drain, pretending that the water was his worries. Going right down the drain without a second thought. If only that were true.

It had been close to impossible to fall asleep last night. If it weren't for Clary humming that poem to him over and over, he probably would've stayed up half the night. Not that he was nervous about whether or not they could handle Hodge's mob; after weeks of training that wasn't even a question. He was just anxious as hell. Each minute that ticked by was so excruciatingly slow that it was almost painful to watch the time go by. They had a few hours left, but those hours felt like days. He just wanted to kick some ass already. Was that too much to ask?

Suddenly, the door to the en suite opened, forcing him to lift his head from the spray of hot water. Listening in, he heard the door close and a patter of footsteps getting closer. The bathroom was huge, the shower taking up most of the room. It could probably fit about four or five people inside, not that he would ever test that theory.

He couldn't see outside of the shower due to the steamy, frosted glass. So he didn't get a glimpse of Clary until she opened the shower door and stepped inside.

Jace's eyes widened at the sight of her. She wasn't wearing any clothes, only a bra and undies. A lacy white matching set, to be more specific. At that, a certain part of his anatomy stood to attention, and she hadn't even touched him yet.

 _Jesus Christ_.

Clearing his throat, Jace ran a hand through his hair and met her gaze. "Is everything alright?"

And that's when he saw it. The blush adorning her cheeks, the way she was rocking back and forth on the balls of her bare feet. She was nervous.

"I . . . uh . . ." Her eyes widened as she finally realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry—this is stupid," she started toward the shower door again, her hair shielding her face from view, "I should—"

Worried, Jace reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. "Stay," he whispered gently. "Talk to me."

Clary stared up at him. "I'm nervous about tonight," she admitted. "Not because I don't think we're prepared, but because this is my first assignment. I graduated from the Academy seven months ago, and it's almost unheard of to get a mission as soon as I did. If I somehow screw this up, what's my future going to look like? Is anyone else ever going to assign me again? I've been working my ass off to get where I am now, trying to live up to other people's expectations including my own, but what if it's not enough?"

By the end of her rambling, she had her eyes closed, head hung, and shoulders slumped.

Sighing, Jace lifted his hands to her cheeks. When she didn't open her eyes, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Look at me, baby." Only when her eyes fluttered open did he continue. "You have nothing to prove to anyone, okay? If the Agency doesn't see how fucking incredible you are, then it'll be their loss. You didn't work your ass off for nothing and you're not going to screw up any chance of having future missions in one night. If we somehow fail tonight, you won't take the fall, we all will. But sometimes it's not about how hard you fall, it's about how you get back up. And if anyone is going to get back up and keep fighting, it's you, Clary."

She was quiet for a moment, just taking in his words. Then she relaxed under his touch and let out a slow breath. "I think you're the only thing keeping me sane right now." Her hands traveled to his abdomen, her fingers curling against the taunt muscles there. "God, I just—I need you so damned much."

"I'm right here," is all he said. Although, by now he knew they were talking about different kinds of needs.

Clary's gaze flicked back up to him. "You know, the first time we were together, I felt like nothing else in the world mattered. It felt like we were the only two people on earth." Taking his hands, she removed them from her face and slid them down her hips and around her waist. Then she reached up to touch his face. "I want to feel that again, Jace. I want to forget about everything else for just a moment."

He ran his hands up and down her back. "I want that too."

She began peppering kisses along his jaw. "Then take what you want."

Letting go of him, she took a step back and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the shower floor. She did the same with her underwear until she was standing in front of him in nothing but her locket and her beautiful, creamy skin—skin that was begging for his touch.

Jace couldn't take it anymore. Her words, her body, her _eyes_. He needed her. Right here, right now. Without another word, Jace pulled her back under the spray with him and crashed his lips to hers. Clary immediately opened to him, her hands threading into his hair. Her grip on him screamed desperation and feral need, which pretty much summed up how he felt.

This wasn't going to be like their first time, that much he already knew. There would be no slow build up, no timely exploration of each other's bodies. They were getting straight to the point. He'd make slow, passionate love to her later if that's what she wanted, but right now they needed to satisfy their burning desire for each other before it distracted them on the mission.

Grasping the back of her thighs, Jace lifted Clary off of the shower floor, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She broke away to moan when he reached down to touch her soft bundle of nerves. It was only to make sure that she was ready for him, which she most definitely was. Stepping out from under the spray of hot water, Jace pressed her against the marble shower wall, pinning her there with his body alone.

"Is this alright?" he asked.

She let out a laugh. "Alright? This is freaking amazing."

Jace leaned back in to kiss her before breaking away and holding her gaze. "Hold onto me, okay? And if it becomes too much, tell me and I'll back off a little."

She bit her lip in anticipation. "Don't hold back like last time," she said. "I want to know what it feels like when you lose control."

"You will, baby." He reached up to palm one of her breasts, causing her to drop her head back and moan. "Just make sure that I'm not hurting you, alright?"

She nodded distractedly. "I'll make sure of it."

They were both breathing heavily now, overly excited for what was about to come. With his gaze locked firmly on hers, Jace adjusted her body until they were perfectly aligned. But instead of pushing into her with one hard thrust, he eased her down his length slowly, making sure that she got used to him before he lost control. But then he was inside her and everything else in the world disappeared.

Clary gasped softly, her grip on his shoulders tightening as she adjusted to his size. Jace searched her gaze for pain, but there wasn't an ounce of it in her expression, just that same anticipation and need. Lowering his mouth to hers once again, he pulled his hips back and drove them forward again, making her release the most delicious sound against his mouth. So he did it again, and again, and again, until they set themselves into a comfortable rhythm.

Clary's gaze didn't waver from his for those first few thrusts, allowing him to watch her face contort into pleasure as he moved. But after a moment, her hands went back into his hair and her face went into the crook of his neck as she kissed and sucked at the skin there. He did the same, brushing his lips across her neck and collar bone, his pace matching the sharp stab of his hips.

Jace had never been one to be loud in bed. It just wasn't in his nature, but every now and again, Clary would do something surprising—like bite his shoulder or drop her hips down at the same time he thrust up—that made him curse or groan. He wasn't holding back, the force of their lovemaking unbridled and unrestrained. This is what he imagined make up sex would be like with her, and it was freaking incredible.

She was holding tightly onto him now, one hand splaying in between his shoulder blades, the other one wrapped around the back of his neck. Her loud gasps and moans and the overall feeling of her without any barriers was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Then, suddenly her lips were on his and they were kissing like this was their last time together. There was just something so desperate and frantic about it that made him groan and push into her harder, deeper.

Clary gasped. " _Jace_."

He knew what that meant. She was close. It'd only been about five minutes, but fuck it because he was close too.

Propping one of his hands against the wall behind her head and wrapping his arm around her waist, he sped up the movement of his hips, making sure to keep her upright. He was sure that he was the only thing keeping her from falling over right now. Her eyes met his again and her body began to tremble right before she tossed her head back and called out his name, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, no doubt leaving marks. One, two, three more thrusts and Jace was right there with her, groaning into her exposed neck, his vision temporarily going white then black before he finally focused again.

They fell to the shower floor after that, wrapped up in each other's arms, still joined and shaking with aftershocks of pleasure. Jace didn't know what it was about this moment that made him feel so vulnerable, but before he could stop it, he broke down right there in Clary's arms.

.o.O.o. Prom Night .o.O.o.

The first and last time Clary wore a dress was at her parents' funeral. She'd hated the idea of dresses since she could talk, but that day, she wore the dress Luke bought her with confidence. Because she wasn't wearing it for herself, she was wearing it for her parents. That was how Clary convinced herself to wear one of her mother's dresses tonight. Because she wasn't wearing it for herself, she was wearing it for Jace, for Luke, for the entire team.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she felt like she was looking at a picture of her mother when she was her age. Jocelyn always had been more beautiful, more feminine.

Her hair was parted in the center and tucked behind her ears, allowing it to flow over her shoulders and down to the center of her back. She'd even used that stupid make-up kit, having gotten a few tips from Isabelle. Her smoky eyes matched her black, spaghetti strap dress. The deep V neck showed off her locket and average sized breasts and the skirt flared out enough to hide her tight black pants and combat boots which contained all her weapons. The skirt was detachable, which would allow her to remove it when it was time to fight, leaving a simple tank top behind. She'd chosen one of her mother's dresses for that very reason.

"Clary?"

Goosebumps covered her skin at the sound of Jace's voice. She hadn't shown him her dress yet and she wasn't sure what he'd think. She was also still a little shaken after what'd happened in the shower earlier. How his breathing had become erratic once they'd finished. It had only taken Clary a few seconds to realize that he was having a panic attack. There were no sobs, no tears, but something was wrong. Then he'd started muttering things in a panicked tone.

" _Promise me that this won't be the last time_ ," he'd begged. " _Promise me that we'll have forever. I can't lose you, Clary. I can't, I can't, I can't_ _. . ._ "

He'd gone on like that for a few more moments until she finally got him under control. She'd promised him over and over, but never once said 'cross my heart'. She didn't think he noticed the difference at the time, but she couldn't truly promise something that she couldn't guarantee. Even he couldn't promise something like that. But she said what she had to in order to get him under control.

They both had their freak out moment, but the good thing was, they got it out of the way beforehand. Like Luke said, they had to get their shit together before they stepped foot into that building.

Slapping on her watch, she finally answered him. "Yeah, babe?"

"The cab will be here in about five minutes," he said, his voice now sounding normal. She was glad that he was feeling calm and collected again. It would've totally put a damper on her mood, even after the incredible, mind-blowing sex they'd had.

She had no idea it could be like that—so rough, so feral. He could do some serious damage with that body of his; the satisfying ache between her legs was proof of that.

Clearing her throat, Clary snapped out of her fantasies. "Okay. Be right out."

With one last glance in the bathroom mirror, she smoothed her hands down her dress and opened the door, stepping out into their bedroom. Jace was in the middle of slamming the magazine back into one of his guns and tucking it into his tuxedo pants when he turned to look at her.

His sharp intake of breath could be heard from across the room, the setting sun illuminating his shocked features. "Jesus fucking Christ," he sputtered, continuing to gawk at her.

Grinning, Clary closed the distance between them and adjusted his tie a little. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not the reaction I was expecting, but I'll take it."

Jace cracked a grin, his hands gently cupping her cheeks. His eyes darted over her face before he smiled even wider. "You are the most breathtakingly beautiful thing on this earth, you know that?"

Clary blushed. "I'm not sure about all that, but in your eyes that's exactly how I feel."

"You should. Because that's exactly what you are." He fingered her locket. "Damn, this thing never ceases to look perfect on you." Then his eyes drifted down the length of her body, acknowledging her dress. "Where'd you get this, anyway?"

"It was my mom's," she told him. "She'd wear it on missions with my dad. I figured if she could kick ass in it, maybe I could too. Besides, it's always nice to have a piece of her with me."

"They're both with you," he said, dropping one of his hands, his thumb circling over the area where he knew her tattoo was, where her heart was. "Right here."

Clary bit her lip. "Just so you know, chivalry will get you everywhere tonight."

"Oh, trust me." One of his fingers went under her chin and tilted her head back to face him. "After tonight, I plan to go everywhere and then some."

Grasping her hips, he leaned his head down in an attempt to kiss her, but before he could, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

With a groan, he pecked her on the lips then backed away to check the message. "The cab's here."

"Finally." Grabbing his hand, she led him through the double doors and continued towards the front door. Suddenly, she heard a _'click'_ behind her and turned to look at Jace. "What was that?"

Smirking, Jace gazed at the photo he'd just taken before tucking the phone back into his pocket. "My new screensaver."

She dismissed that statement with a roll of her eyes. "Are you packing, asshole?"

Letting go of her hand, he reached up and patted down his tuxedo, letting her hear the sound of his weapons. Then, just to be funny, he patted his crotch too. "Check."

Clary just gave him a perplexed look, forcing him to take control. Walking past her, he swatted her behind before talking to her over his shoulder.

"This is New York, Tiger. That cab isn't going to wait all day."

Checking to make sure they had everything one last time, Clary trailed out after him, muttering under her breath as she did.

"Herondales."

.o.O.o.

As soon as Jace and Clary got to the Academy, they were ushered into one of the limousines with a quarter of the team. Three limos were already full, forcing both of them into the back seat of the fourth one.

When they got in, Clary attempted to sit down beside him, but he immediately pulled her into his lap. He wasn't letting go of her until he absolutely had to. Not tonight. She looked a little ticked off for being thrown off course, but that look only lasted a second before she relaxed against him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

Most of the Agents inside were blasting music through their headphones, trying to ease the nerves. One guy was even taking the magazine out of his gun and putting back in over and over again. But Jace wasn't having any nervous ticks, not with Clary in his arms.

As they drove the short distance to the school, Jace peppered kisses along Clary's temple, murmuring sweet nothings to her just because. He told her how beautiful she was, how brave and courageous she was, and that when they made it out of this, he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy. When he was finished, she removed her head from his neck and pressed her lips to his, the kiss conveying things she couldn't say with words.

They arrived at the school after that. Random cars had been put into the parking lot to give off the illusion that everyone drove there. Clary kept her hand firmly clasped in his as she led the group of Agents inside, looking more determined and sexy than ever. He had to admit that as a team they looked like total badasses, especially her.

The gym was already decorated with streamers, and lights, and the classic disco ball. It really did look like an actual prom. One of the Agents drifted off to the DJ station and began toying with the computers as he draped a pair of headphones around his neck. Soon, the room was filled with a booming base, giving them the full prom experience.

They'd gone over what to do more than enough times to forget. So, as soon as the music began to play, everyone got into position. Some broke off into partners, some sat down at nearby tables in groups and some went straight for the food table. Of course it would look weird if they were all dancing because, come on, not everyone had a date to prom in the real world. But without saying a word, they all seemed to have a silent agreement that they were ready. Then the chatter, laughter, and dancing started, and everything was going according to plan.

But an hour later, everything turned serious again when the doors to the gymnasium burst open and a crowd of men stepped through. Jace hadn't expected them to be so rash and indiscreet, but he shouldn't have expected anything less from Starkweather. He wanted to make a scene and that's exactly what he was doing.

But now it was time for them to make a scene of their own.

.o.O.o.

"They're here."

Those two words whispered in her ear spurred Clary into action. She'd been swaying in Jace's arms for about an hour before they showed up. After a while it seemed as if the Agents were actually having a good time, especially considering there was no prom or any dances at all that took place at the Academy. It was nice being able to experience something like this, mission or not. Clary had actually been enjoying herself until reality set in. But this was what they'd been waiting for right? The chance to take down an infamous mobster and his followers.

Turning in Jace's grasp, she spotted the crowd of men forcing themselves into the gym. There were a lot more of them than she'd expected, the Agent to mobster ratio not looking very positive. But she refused to lose her confidence. There was no turning back now.

The music and chatter stopped as the doors slammed shut, descending them into silence. Then the crowd of men abruptly parted and a single man walked forward, the clack of his boots the only sound in the room. The man was tall, with graying black hair and tired eyes. But she could tell by the blank, emotionless expression on his face who he was. She knew the look of loss when she saw it.

Hodge Starkweather. Certified Psychopath.

"Holy shit," Jace muttered behind her, most likely noticing the same thing.

Hodge scanned the group of teenagers as he strolled over to the DJ station and grabbed a mic. The sound of feedback made her grimace, but that sound was soon replaced by Starkweather's harsh voice.

"Well, hello Idris High," he announced, feigning enthusiasm. "Sorry to interrupt your special night, but I'm looking for one person in particular, and I think that person knows exactly who he is."

Clary felt Jace tense behind her, but he said nothing. No one did.

At their silence, Hodge continued on. "No? Well, let me remind you. Jace Herondale, would you do me the honors of stepping forward? Oh, and if your redheaded friend is with you, bring her on over too."

"Don't. Move," Clary told him firmly.

Hodge chuckled, deep and sardonic. "Playing hard to get, eh? You're hurting my heart." He clutched his chest for emphasis. "Alright, I didn't want to have to do this the hard way, but . . ." He made a hand gesture to one of his men.

The burly mobster stepped forward, grabbing a nearby girl and yanking her back against his chest. Then he whipped out a pistol and pressed the barrel into her temple.

Nobody reacted. They were all waiting for Clary's signal, but something told her that it wasn't time yet. Her gaze flicked over to Jackson, the archer, seeing that he was slowly reaching for one of his arrows. She knew that signal or not he'd take the shot if he had to, considering that the girl in the mobster's grasp was his girlfriend, Jessica.

"So, Herondale, unless you want to be the cause of your fellow student's death, I'd advise that you to step forward." He continued to lean nonchalantly against the table next to him, as if it didn't matter to him either way. "You of all people should know that I'm not kidding."

The mobster cocked his gun and a look of alarm crossed Jessica's features. That's when Clary knew it was time.

Releasing a breath, she lifted her hand and placed her thumb and forefinger in her mouth. And with a loud whistle, the mission began.

An arrow immediately whizzed past them, landing in the mobster's arm, forcing him to release his hold. And with addition of the paralysis serum, he was out cold within seconds. Jessica slipped a pair of cuffs out from under her dress and slapped them on the guy's wrists.

Another mobster rushed for Jessica as she tightened the cuffs, his hand reaching for his gun, but before he could reach her, a shot fired off somewhere in the room. The bullet hit the guy in the hand, making it of no use. Then, all at once, every Agent in the room removed their weapons and aimed them at the mobsters.

"What the hell is this?" Hodge hissed.

Clary grinned. "Hello, Hodge. Allow me to introduce myself." Her voice echoed throughout the gym. "My name is Clary, the redhead your buddy Rufus told you about. But more specifically, I'm Jace's protector and so are my friends here. We heard about your plans to invade his prom, so we hosted one of our own. Isn't that funny?"

Starkweather looked furious. He hadn't been expecting this. Jaw clenching, his grip on the microphone turned white. "Kill them," he growled. "I want every last one of them dead."

The mobsters pulled out their weapons, following orders, but they looked hesitant. Even though they technically had the numbers, they must have felt the confidence radiating off of her and the rest of the team. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Surely they hadn't signed up for this.

But Clary wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood. If they made the choice to fight then she'd do anything to protect Jace. It was as simple as that.

They stood in silence for a moment before one of the mobsters spurred into action and stepped forward, scoffing at the men around him. "My grandma has more balls than your candy-asses. They're just a bunch of—" But before he could finish that sentence, someone shot him in both of his kneecaps, making him gasp out in pain as he fell to the ground.

Clary turned around to see that Jace had his gun raised, smoke issuing from the muzzle. When she gave him an incredulous look, he just shrugged. "He was pissing me off."

After that, it was all out war. Whoever Jace shot must have been important because the mobsters' hesitation disappeared, replaced with outrage and fury. With angered growls, they charged forward, forcing the Agents to act. Someone must have bumped into the DJ table because the music suddenly turned back on, the booming bass only acting as fuel.

In a second, Clary had the skirt of her dress on the floor, a gun in one hand, and a coated throwing knife in the other. Then she turned to Jace.

"Remember that thing you said a while ago about watching my back?"

He nodded.

"Well I'm going to need you to do that tonight. Watch my back and I'll watch yours." She started to turn away, but stopped herself. "Oh, and try not to die. If you do, I'll have to kick your ass."

Jace cracked a grin. "No worries, Tiger." Then he suddenly fired off another shot at something behind her. She turned just in time to see him shoot a guy in the chest a few feet a way from her. He smirked, as if he'd just proven his point. "Your back is in good hands."

With one last approving glance in his direction, she turned back towards the fight, seeing that three guys were headed in her direction. Only one of them had a gun, the other two having been disarmed already. That was the thing about Agents, they had sticky fingers and were experts at pickpocketing.

As she approached the men, one of them scowled as his eyes drifted over her. They were a head taller than her, forcing them to bow their heads.

"So, you're the famous redheaded boss was talking about?" He looked unimpressed. "I have to say I expected . . . more."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Maybe that's why I was able to kill so many of your fellow men. So how about we skip the chitchat and fight."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you." The one in the center cocked his gun and aimed it at her head.

Clary tucked her own gun back into the sheath at her hip and cocked her head to the side just as he fired, the bullet whizzing past her in a blink of an eye. But before he could fire again, she was on him, twisting his arm at an angle that forced him to drop his gun. She punched him hard in the throat and he choked and gasped for air, the shock of her strength written all over his face. Then, without hesitation, she jammed her knife into his shoulder, throwing him onto the ground.

A meaty arm swung out from behind her, but she ducked before the man could make contact. Turning back to the remaining two, she held up her hands and motioned them to come forward, giving them a look that clearly said "come at me". With growls, they both rushed forward at the same time.

Clary slammed her knee into one of their groins while she punched the other one in the nose. Clutching his lower stomach in one hand, one of the men grabbed her by the arm with the other, his grip clammy and strong—but not strong enough. Playing dirty, Clary slammed the back of her head into his face, distracting him long enough to push herself out of his grasp, only to land a swift kick to the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

And then there was one. He looked hesitant now, but there was a healthy amount of fury in his gaze to make her not take it easy on him. Blood was dripping from his nose, his fists raised and ready to fight. Then he smirked and dug into his pocket, pulling out a silver butterfly knife. Clary watched as he flicked open the latch and twirled it open.

"Come and get it bitch."

With a smirk of her own, Clary retrieved another throwing knife and held it up. This time she charged forward, immediately dodging multiple swipes of the knife in his hand. He was so focused on stabbing her with his knife that he didn't notice her foot until it was already slamming into his kneecap. And before he could recover, she snatched the balisong out of his grasp and stabbed him in the upper chest, using her own knife to make a small cut on his arm. That was all it took to send him to the ground with the other two.

After quickly slapping cuffs on all three of them, she searched for another mobster to fight. Looking around, she saw that her team was still standing. The mobsters were trying, but they were no match for her fellow Agents.

She spotted Jace in the corner of her eye. He had one mobster held against his chest, arm around their throat as he shot man after man in the shoulder, leg, and chest. After they fell to the ground, he focused on the guy in his grasp and tightened his grip on his throat, the choke hold rendering him unconscious within seconds.

A man suddenly came up behind him, gun raised, and Clary immediately retrieved another throwing knife, a plain one this time. With a flick of her wrist, the knife soared through the air, finding purchase in the mobster's throat. Jace's gaze snapped up to meet her's right before he turned around and saw the man. Quickly punching him in the face, he lifted his foot and kicked his hand, sending the gun flying in the air. After catching it, he took it apart and threw the contents on the floor, tossing them in different directions.

That's when she knew she had to get to him. Not that he was struggling or anything—he was actually doing an amazing job—but she'd feel a lot more comfortable with him by her side. There were about five mobsters keeping her from Jace, which meant she had to handle them quickly if she wanted to get to him.

Taking two coated knives out of her pocket, Clary twirled them around her fingers before gripping the handles. There were two men walking side by side towards her, with three men trailing behind them, one by one. After deciding the best way to take them down, she rushed the two guys in front, dodging bullets as she did. But just as she reached them, she dropped to her knees and sliced both of their legs. Then she jumped up and stabbed the man behind them in the shoulders, forcing both of them to fall to the ground. Finally, she tucked and rolled forward, grabbed her gun, and shot the remaining two before either of them knew what was happening.

Jace was reloading his gun when she approached him. And when he saw her, he immediately pulled her into him and planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"How are you making out?" she asked after shooting a man nearby.

"We're so outnumbered that it's not even funny." He shook his head, amused. "But I'm not dead, so I'd say I'm making out pretty well."

She pulled away from him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He looked between both of her eyes before smirking. "Are you sure?"

Clary nodded. "Let's light 'em up, Herondale."

After grabbing a second gun, they faced each other with their guns raised.

"Incoming," he whispered.

Clary looked around to see a large group of mobsters beginning to surround them. Releasing a breath, she met his gaze. "Ready?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Ready."

Then it began. Drowning out the sounds around her, Clary focused on the task at hand as she extended her arms and began to shoot. Jace did the same, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he fired shot after to shot. Their guardian angels must have been with them tonight because their ability to avoid bullets was unbelievable. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, one shot after the other soaring through the air and hitting its mark.

Placing her arms under Jace's armpits, she unloaded her clips on the men behind him, not being careful to avoid vital areas this time. Trying to spare all of them would take too much time and effort and would risk the lives of her teammates, so they had to start making rash decisions. She promised to protect the man in front of her and that's what she was going to do.

Clary grinned as Jace propped his arms on her shoulders, making sure that her back was covered. Catching her grin, he leaned down to kiss the top of her head again right before they turned around and pressed their backs together. They paused for a second to drop their empty magazines and replace them with new ones, then they were back at it, firing at the remaining men surrounding them. They were completely synchronized. Jace ducked when she did, changed positions when it was necessary, handled her blind spots, and even managed to throw a few of her knives in the process of switching out one of his guns. God, they were going to be some kickass partners in the future.

The sounds of gunfire, skin against skin, cries of pain, and music filled the large space. And as she looked around, she could see that the Agents were starting to get the upper hand. The mobsters were raging, tearing through the room and looking for a fight, but they were no match for her team. They were getting their asses kicked, more and more of them falling to the ground and getting cuffed each passing minute.

She was in the middle of shooting a man running towards her when something across the room caught her eye. Craning her neck, she saw a flash of Starkweather quickly making his way towards the gymnasium's emergency exit.

Clary cursed. "Shit. Hodge is trying sneak out."

"Where?" Jace asked.

"The emergency exit."

He was still firing. "How are we gonna stop him?"

Clary searched for something she could use. She couldn't exactly run after him without getting caught in the crossfire. But then she spotted Jackson nearby and silently thanked the man upstairs.

She turned to Jace. "I'm heading over to Jackson. Cover me?"

He nodded. "Go ahead. I've got you."

Tucking one of her guns into its sheath, she rushed over to Jackson. Jace was close behind, making sure that nothing got in her way.

Jackson was firing off shots of his own when she approached him, Jessica by his side. His bow and arrows were strapped to his back, currently not being used for anything.

"Hey could I borrow your bow?" she asked.

Jackson shrugged. "Sure."

"Thanks."

Putting her other gun away, she grabbed his bow and retrieved an arrow from his quiver. Her eyes scanned the crowd again and she saw that Starkweather was a few feet away from the door. Narrowing her eyes, she placed the arrow on the bow and got into a good stance. Then she drew the arrow back, aimed, and released. The coated arrow soared through the air without complication and hit its mark, impaling Hodge in the upper back. With the paralysis serum now in his system, his legs gave out, forcing him onto the floor.

She returned the bow. "Got him."

Jace winced behind her and Clary immediately turned to see him shoot a mobster in the chest right before grabbing his shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw blood.

"Jace?" She cupped his cheek, forcing him to see her worried gaze. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was just a graze, but damn it that stung."

Jackson chuckled. "Tell me about it."

Dropping her hand to his arm, she examined the injury, seeing that it was just a small graze. It looked as if someone just cut him with the tip of their knife. It already stopped bleeding. He'd be fine.

"I'll be fine," he said softly, as if reading her thoughts.

She looked at his wound for a moment longer before she snapped out of it and nodded. "Okay."

"Hey, guys. Take a look at this," Jackson said, pulling their attention.

Clary turned around to see what he was talking about, but once she did, she held her hand over her mouth and gasped. It was a sight that she never though she'd see tonight.

The mobsters were surrendering.

The ones who remained standing dropped their weapons and held their hands in the air. There were only a handful of them left and it didn't take long for the Agents to move in on them, slapping cuffs around their wrists. She then made sure to prick each mobster with her coated knife, ensuring that they were completely powerless. She didn't need any of them deciding to fight back last minute.

As soon as they were done, she asked one of the Agents to call the cleaning crew, then asked another to get the patty wagons together. They would need a lot more of them than they'd first imagined.

As she moved past them, she nodded her head towards the emergency exit, but more specifically to the man laying beside it. "Could one of you drag him over with the rest of the group?"

"I'll go get him," one of the girls, Sarah, said.

Thanking her, Clary turned back towards the center of the room where Jace was helping the guys move the bodies closer to the doors. When he saw her, he grinned and motioned her over. Not able to hold back her own smile, she rushed towards him, propelling herself into his strong arms. Wrapping hers around his neck, she squeezed him tight as if to prove to herself that he was still there.

"We did it," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled away slightly to plant a hard kiss to his lips. "We did, and now it's over."

Jace returned her kiss with his own, leaving her breathless. "Finally." Tucking her hair behind her ear, he let out a breath. "I've been waiting to get you in my arms all night."

"Well, now you'll get me in your arms every night if that's what you want."

He smirked. "Oh, I definitely want."

"So, what now?" she asked, not knowing how they were going to move on from this.

His eyes searched hers. "Now we go home."

She let out a laugh. "What even is home?"

"Anywhere that we make it," he told her. "Home is anywhere that I'm with you. You're my home, Clary."

Feeling a rush of emotions, Clary leaned in for another kiss, but some commotion behind Jace stopped her. Furrowing her brows, she peeked around him to see what the source of the noise was, but nothing could've prepared her for what she saw.

Starkweather was awake and was currently wrestling Sarah for her gun. How he was able to move at all, she had no idea, but she didn't have anytime to think about that before Hodge got the upper hand and retrieved the gun. His sadistic smile then turned towards her as he raised the gun and aimed it at Jace.

And then she saw it. A man willing to kill for his late son, his rage blinding his morality. A boy willing to die in order to protect the ones he loved most. She saw the bullet pierce the flesh of his lower back, saw the life drain out of his eyes just as it did her parents. It all felt like an out of body experience, some sort of sick deja vu, but it was just as scary. All of a sudden she was that little girl hidden away in that bookcase again, unable to do anything but watch as her world was ripped out from under her. But she wouldn't be a bystander this time. She couldn't let what happened to her parents happen to him. Never him. This outcome wouldn't be their future, couldn't be their future. So, she decided to change it.

As Starkweather aimed the gun, she shoved Jace aside with all her strength, forcing him out of the line of fire. Then she whipped out her gun with lightning speed and fired just as Hodge did, her bullet hitting its mark right between his eyes, killing him instantly.

Clary let out a sigh of relief and looked around to make sure that everyone was okay, especially Jace. He was fine, but his eyes were wide with horror as he frantically scrambled back to his feet. She was about to ask him what was wrong when a wave of dizziness passed over her, causing her to stumble back a step, her gun clamoring to the ground. Suddenly, she felt a hot, burning sensation in her lower stomach. Brows furrowed, she slowly moved her fingers there to figure out the cause of her discomfort, but when her entire hand came away bright red, she knew that something was terribly wrong.

Hodge Starkweather was dead, but if she didn't get help soon, she probably wouldn't be that far behind.

 _Shit_.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: *Cringes* So . . . remember those other reviews where you said you loved me? Remember that? So, by obligation you cannot kill me for this. This chapter totally wrote itself; I am not to blame for anything that happened. Anyway, I'm already writing the next chapter so you won't have to deal with the suspense for long. And if you leave excited reviews like last time, it may come sooner than you think. Thanks for reading, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: If you could be any animal in the world, what animal would you choose? (I'd be a dolphin. They're cute _and_ smart) **


	35. Stay With Me

**Hello, my lovelies! I'm so, so sorry for the delay, but my mother surprised me with a trip to the ocean last weekend. I was really excited to go, but it was also a bummer not being able to write as much while I was there. But I really tried, I was writing every chance I got when my family wasn't around. So, it's a few days late, but it's here. Hope you enjoy it! I sure did . . .**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Flatlining by She Is We (Scene 1)_

 _**Bad Blood by Sleeping At Last (Scene 2)_

 _**Start a Riot by BANNERS (Scene 3)_

 _**Breathe by Fleurie (Scene 4)_

* * *

It's bizarre how quickly your life can change. All it takes is one event to throw everything you've ever wanted off course. One minute you could be holding the only girl you've ever loved in your arms, wondering how in the hell you'd gotten so lucky to see her beautiful smile, then the next minute you could be watching in horror as blood seeps out of the bullet wound in her stomach. A bullet that she took for you.

"No, no, no." Jace pushed himself off the floor and sped over to Clary just as she stumbled back, her brows furrowed in confusion. Catching her around the waist, he immediately lowered them both to the floor. "Stay with me, baby. Please just stay with me." Then he turned to the Agents around them, seeing that they were all watching in shock. "Someone call a fucking ambulance!"

Clary grimaced as he gently laid her down onto the wooden floor. As much as he wanted to keep her in his arms, he knew that moving her around too much would only make this worse. After quickly ripping off his tuxedo jacket and shirt, he removed her hand from the wound, immediately replacing it with the bunched up fabric of his shirt.

"Jace . . ." she whispered.

"Shhh," he met her gaze, seeing that her eyes were going in and out of focus. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Even as he said the words, his body didn't stop trembling from the sheer panic of this whole situation. She'd already bled through his shirt, but he didn't stop applying pressure.

Clary shook her head. "No. I have . . . to say this," she murmured weakly.

Jace nodded. If she was talking that meant she was alive. So, he let her talk.

Her chest heaved with a deep breath. "No matter what happens tonight . . . don't blame yourself for what I did." She winced as he applied more pressure after finding another piece of fabric nearby. "Even knowing what happens . . . I'd do it all over again." She seemed to gain enough strength to temporarily look him in the eyes. "And if I don't make it, just know . . . you gave me a lifetime worth of happiness in a matter of months."

Jace felt a hot stinging sensation at the back of his eyes, something that hadn't happened to him since he'd seen his mother bleeding out on that bathroom floor. Then he realized that the stinging sensations were actually tears, tears that were currently rolling down his cheeks and falling onto his shaking hands, which were now covered in Clary's blood. He started to panic when her eyes began to close.

"Baby—please—look at me." He leaned down to her, pressing his forehead against hers and squeezing his eyes shut, not able to watch as tears streamed down her cheeks also. Something in him broke. "I can't do this without you. Please don't leave me. I need you—I just—"

One of her hands suddenly rose to his cheek. Her fingers were cold and her usual firm grip was weak as she pulled his mouth down on hers. "Tell our friends about me," she murmured. "The Agency, the mission, all of it." She grit her teeth. "And tell everyone that I love them . . . especially Jon."

Jace shook his head. "You'll tell them yourself."

She managed to smile weakly at him. "I love you, Jace . . . I should have told you that more." Another tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he whispered. "I knew. I always knew." He had no idea how she was still able to hold a conversation, but considering her high tolerance for pain, she was probably forcing herself to get the words out, which was starting to take a toll on her.

"No more talking," he told her. "You're pushing yourself too much." He took her hand and placed it back at her side, his vision blurring temporarily from his tears. "The ambulance should be here soon. Just stay with me."

Clary's lips parted as if she wanted to retort, but then her body suddenly began to shake. Eyes widening, Jace lifted his head to see that she was white as a sheet and cold as ice. Then he saw some of her blood starting to pool onto the floor in between them.

"Shit!" Fumbling a little, he gathered the fabric closer to her body and added more pressure. "Everything's going to be okay, baby. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He continued to talk to her, trying to get her to focus on his voice and not giving into everything that was happening to her. He didn't want her to let go. Not yet. Not ever.

Damn it, where were those paramedics? He knew that they didn't call an actual hospital, especially considering the unexplained pile of bodies surrounding them. But whatever kind of emergency transportation the Agency had to offer better have gotten there within the next second or two or he'd lose it.

As if on cue, the distinct sound of ambulance sirens began nearing the school. Some of the Agents left the room to help the paramedics carry in what he presumed would be a stretcher and some medical supplies. All the Agents had given them some space, most likely seeing how intimate and personal this moment was.

Only a few more seconds passed before the EMTs were bursting through the doors. The Agents helping them were frantically pointing over to where Clary lay in front of him. She'd stopped shaking and had gone still, but after quickly checking for a pulse, he saw that she was still alive and breathing. Thank God.

The three men hurried over to him and Clary, and by the calm looks on their faces, he could tell that they were related to the Agency and knew what to expect. They immediately began questioning Jace and he answered the best he could without taking his eyes off Clary. She looked so pale, as if she were hanging on by a thread, but he refused to give up hope.

One of the men strapped an oxygen mask over her face while the other two helped Jace gently lift her onto the stretcher.

"You're welcome to stay with her on the way to the hospital," one of them said once she was safely secured.

Jace nodded, watching as they replaced his soaked shirt and scrapped fabric with clean strips of gauze and cloth. They then began moving her back towards the doors to get her to the ambulance. But before Jace joined them, he turned to Jackson. He was the closest thing to a leader everyone here had left.

"I know everything just went to shit, but Clary wouldn't want you guys to stop following orders because of her. There's still a mission that needs to be followed through," he said.

Jackson placed his hand on Jace's shoulder. "We've got this covered, man. Just go ahead and be with your girl. She needs you right now."

Jace nodded. "Thanks."

With one last glance in their direction, he ran after the paramedics, not wanting to hold anything up. He reached the ambulance just in time to see them load Clary into the back. One of the men broke away to drive and Jace immediately took his place by Clary's side. And as soon as everyone was inside, they shut the doors and turned the sirens back on, speeding out of the school parking lot.

Trying to control his breathing, Jace scooped up Clary's hand and laced his fingers through hers, placing kiss after kiss to her cold skin. One of the EMTs kept applying pressure to her wound while the other focused on keeping her breathing.

"She was shaking before you guys got here," he said, his voice catching in his throat. "Is that—uh—normal?"

The one near her head nodded. "It's a common symptom of blood loss." He pressed two fingers to her neck and kept his eyes on his watch. "Her pulse is weak and I imagine that her blood pressure is low. She's lost a lot of blood."

Jace kept his gaze on Clary. "But she'll be okay, right?"

"That depends on where the bullet hit her," the other one said. "If something vital was hit, the risk of death or coma is a lot higher. But even if it's just a flesh wound, blood loss is a serious ordeal and by the looks of it, she's going to need a blood transfusion either way."

He squeezed her hand. "Damn it."

The one holding the oxygen mask looked at him and sighed. "Hey, don't lose hope just yet. I've seen Agents survive worse injuries than this. They're fighters, that's for certain."

"Does the hospital even know we're coming? I mean, surely this isn't one of their ambulances."

The guy at her side nodded. "There's a handful of people at the hospital we're going to who are associated with the Agency. They'll be the ones taking care of your girlfriend. So don't worry, they're used to us bringing Agents in like this."

"Okay." Tuning out all the noise, Jace dropped down to his knees so he was eye level with Clary. Her face was covered by the oxygen mask and her eyes were closed, but she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Raising his free hand, he brushed her hair away from her face and brought his lips to her temple. "I have no idea if you can hear me or not, but I'm going to talk anyway, okay?" He swallowed dryly. "I'm trying to stay calm and positive, but seeing you like this is killing me, Clary. You didn't have to do this," he whispered. "I would've died for you too, you know. Oh God, I sound like an ungrateful douchebag. Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is: thanks for saving me, but I'm seriously going to kick your ass when you wake up, Tiger."

He waited for her to respond with some witty comeback, but she didn't; she stayed quiet as a mouse.

Jace sighed. "And I know you're scared right now—I'm scared, but you have to stay strong. You're the toughest person I've ever met. If anyone can make it through this, it's you, baby. We won't let that asshole win."

The ambulance came to an abrupt stop, and a couple seconds later, the back opened.

But before they took her, Jace squeezed her hand and pressed his lips to her cheek, trying to give her some of his strength. Then he leaned down and spoke the last words he'd say to her before she was taken away.

"I love you, alright? No matter what happens, just know that I'm the luckiest guy on earth to have fallen in love with you."

.o.O.o.

By the time they rushed Clary into surgery and stopped questioning him about her condition before the paramedics got there, Jace was pretty much exhausted. He'd tried to see where they were taking her, but every time he asked, they ignored the question. And when he tried to follow after her, a few male nurses held him back, telling him that the doctors needed room to operate. He'd had half the mind to fight them off and follow her anyway, but he didn't want to delay Clary getting help by causing a commotion.

So, he just watched, jaw clenched as they took her away, making him feel useless all over again. But if he'd thought all of that was hard, calling Jon to tell him that his little sister had been shot and in need of a blood transfusion was one of the hardest things he's ever done. He was still shaken up and could barely explain what happened over the phone, but Jon got the gist and promised that he'd be there soon. He could hear the catch in Jon's voice as he spoke, this whole situation affecting him just as much as it was Jace. Clary meant everything to them and the only way they would stay calm is if they waited this out together.

After hanging up, Jace dropped his phone onto his lap and sat back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. His hands and clothes were still covered in Clary's blood and he wanted nothing more than to just rip it all off and scrub his skin clean, but these were all the clothes he had. He didn't like the reminder of why he was here, but he didn't leave to get cleaned up in fear that someone would come out with news while he was gone.

So, there he sat, his mind racing with unhealthy thoughts. He had no idea how tonight would play out, and even though he was exhausted as hell, he wasn't leaving until he knew that she was okay. His girl was somewhere in that hospital fighting for her life; sleep was the last thing on his mind. All he could do was wonder if he'd ever get to see those beautiful green eyes or hear that perfect laugh of hers ever again.

This whole thing was killing him. He'd never felt pain like this before, not even when he got kicked in the junk back in middle school for trying to cop a feel of Lydia Branwell's boobs. Now _that_ was excruciating, but this was like being ripped apart from the inside out. Just thinking about how cold and pale she was made him grimace.

"Mr. Herondale?"

Jace flinched at the sound of his name. He'd only been sitting there for fifteen minutes. Surely they couldn't have patched her up that fast. But when he turned and saw the look on the nurse's face, his heart sank into his stomach. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

Shooting over to the nurse, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Tell me."

The woman looked down anxiously at her clipboard before meeting his gaze. "I've just spoken with the doctors operating on Miss Morgenstern and by the looks of it, the bullet did not hit any vital organs. But . . ." She trailed off, looking nervous. His body language probably wasn't helping.

"But what?" he asked impatiently, not caring how intimidating he looked.

"She's lost a lot of blood and has gone into hypovolemic shock," she said. "That would explain the shaking before you got here."

Jace crossed his arms. "So what are they doing to help her? They should be pumping blood back into her at this point right?"

The nurse briefly diverted her gaze, making him hold his breath. "That is actually why the doctors sent me. Apparently Miss Morgenstern has a very rare blood type. Were you aware that she was O-negative?"

He shook his head. "I heard only five percent of the world has that blood type." He was starting to worry. "Do you not carry that here?"

"The doctors are triple checking, but at the moment it doesn't look like we do. It's just such a rare blood type, I've never seen anyone with it in my entire twenty years of nursing."

Jace felt like his legs were going to give out at any moment. "So there's nothing you can do?" A pained expression crossed his face. "You're just going to let her die?"

"They've been able to keep her stable for now, but if they don't find the blood I'm not sure how long we'll be able to—"

But before she could finish, someone burst through the hospital doors. Jace turned just in time to see Jon running towards them in a full on sprint, dressed in a wrinkled gray t-shirt and black jeans, as if he just threw on the first thing he saw. He looked distressed and out of breath, but he didn't stop until he reached them. Jace watched with wide eyes as he immediately pulled off his backpack and snatched a large bag out, handing it over to the nurse. She looked down at it, stunned.

It was a bag of blood—a lot of blood.

Jon zipped the backpack up and put it back on, looking at the nurse head on. "Use however much you need, and if it's not enough, I'll sit in a goddamn chair myself so you can take it directly."

The nurse looked weary. "Sir, I hope you understand that we don't just use random blood in bags—"

"It's been tested," Jon told her. "The same tests that you do here. So just take it and use it. God knows my sister will be dead if you don't."

She still looked a little hesitant, but then she took in his words and nodded. "Okay. We'll see if this works. Thank you."

When she finally hurried off with the bag of blood, Jace turned to Jon. "Where did all that blood come from? That had to have been at least two or three pints."

"I part with a few ounces once or twice a week. You never know when you'll need it," he said, looking down at his shoes. "I just never thought I'd be using it for this."

Jace ran a hand through his hair, finally allowing himself to breathe. "I thought it was over. The nurse was talking about how rare her blood type was and how they were struggling to find enough for her. God, I just about lost it."

"Our blood type _is_ rare, which is why I knew I had to get here quick. But traffic was a beast, so I ditched my motorcycle a few miles back and just ran the rest of the way here," he said, still a little out of breath.

Jace clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get us some water."

Nodding, Jon moved towards the seating area and plopped down. He looked just as miserable as Jace felt. Neither of them knew if this blood transfusion would take place in time to save her. They'd already lost so much time.

Grabbing two cup of water, Jace trailed back over to the seating area and took a seat next to Jon, handing him a cup. He gulped it down, using the collar of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"So, how is she right now?"

Jace sighed. "The nurse said the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, but she lost a lot of blood and went into hypovolemic shock. If this whole blood transfusion works, I think she might be okay."

"I shouldn't have listened to her," Jon declared. "I should've followed my gut and showed up anyway."

He shook his head. "She would've sensed that you were there and probably would've gotten distracted by trying to watch out for the both of us. It would've made it worse. If anything, this is my fault."

Jon cut him a look. "You couldn't have known. The bastard was probably wearing a vest."

"She told me not to blame myself—that she'd do it all over again if she had to, but I can't help it. She's in there fighting for her life because I didn't keep my back to the wall."

"It's about our parents," Jon said, resting his head in his hands.

Jace furrowed his brows. "What?"

"It's the reason why she shoved you away without a second thought. It's the same thing my mom did for my dad." He grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Not to mention that she could only watch what happened to our parents. This was her one chance not to be a bystander, of course she'd push you out of the way."

"I would've died for her, Jon."

He put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "I know you would've, but she's too stubborn to let that happen."

Jace actually cracked a smile. "Hopefully she's also too stubborn to die."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"She'll make it," he said, more to convince himself than anything. "They just got to get all that blood and some fluids in her. Then, I guess it's all up to her."

Jon agreed. "I hope you know you're stuck with her after this. She took a bullet for you, dude, there's no way you can break up with her now."

"I may be stuck with her, but I'll love every minute of it," he said seriously. "I really think she's it for me."

"Good." Jon glanced over at him. "It'll be nice having a brother."

"I'd think Clary could fill both of those sibling roles."

"Well, yeah, we can talk about cars and guns and stuff, but I can't exactly make dick jokes with my sister."

Jace shook his head in amusement, glad that he had Clary's brother as a distraction. "Yeah, those make her blush like crazy."

Jon seemed to remember something and twisted to take his backpack off again. "I forgot to give you this." Digging into it, he retrieved a pile of clothes, handing it over to Jace. "I imagined that you didn't want to stay in the clothes you were in. I know when Clary got to Luke's that night, the first thing she wanted to do was get our parents' blood off of her. Spent hours scrubbing it off in the shower."

Jace's gaze drifted to his blood streaked wife beater and pants, then to the dried blood covering his hands and forearms. He wanted all of it off, but he wouldn't spend too long cleaning up. Thanking Jon, he took the clothes and quickly headed over to one of the bathrooms across the room and locked himself inside.

Letting out a breath, Jace tentatively stepped up to the mirror to get a good look at the damage. His eyes widened at the reflection. Surely that couldn't have been him. His hair was tousled and sticking to his head, but not in the just-got-out-of-bed kind of way. His eyes were rimmed with red, his face flushed and a little paler than it was earlier that day. And God, the blood; it was everywhere. His clothes, his hands, his arms, even his face from where she'd grabbed his cheek. Shivering, Jace cut on the hot water, making sure that it was piping hot before he ran his hands under it.

When it wasn't coming off fast enough, he ripped off sheet after sheet of paper towels, using it to scrub his hands and arms. He watched as the bloody water went down the drain, his body starting to tremble involuntarily. By the time he got it all off, he was pretty sure he'd rubbed his skin raw, but it got the job done. He could handle the slight pain, God knows Clary was experiencing worse.

Once he stripped his clothes off and tossed them in the garbage, he turned towards the clothes Jon grabbed for him. It was just a black hoodie and jeans, but it was blood free and thankfully didn't reek of sweat like most guys' clothes did.

Flipping on the hood, he made his way back out, taking his seat next to Jon once again. He was staring off into the distance, taking sips of water every now and again. Jace didn't know how long they sat there like that. It could've been minutes, could've been hours, he had no idea. But after a while, Jon broke the silence between them.

"We need to tell Jordan about this," he said, not making eye contact.

"You think so?"

He nodded. "She's his best friend. He deserves to know what's going on."

"You're right." Jace didn't want to call with bad news at this time of night, but he'd want to know if it was his best friend and he was sure Jordan did too. Taking out his phone, he punched out a text, not sure if he'd be able to get it out verbally a second time.

 _The mission went haywire. Clary's been shot. Get to the hospital ASAP. ~Jace_

He pushed out a breath. "Done."

"He should be here soon. He doesn't live as far away as I do."

Jace nodded and sat back in the chair, trying to get comfortable, seeing as though they were going to be there for a while. After a moment, he could see a couple figures moving towards them from the corner of his eye. But when he turned to look, it wasn't Jordan heading towards them, it was two girls. Two girls with very short skirts and tight tank tops. They looked to be around his age, but at the moment he was just trying to figure out what they wanted.

When the girls approached, their eyes drifted from him to Jon before one of them spoke. "Hey, I'm Lexi and this is Brooke. We couldn't help but notice that you guys were sitting here all alone." Lexi pouted. "We're not sure why you're here, but we'd be happy to . . . keep you company."

The other girl's eyes drifted down to Jace's exposed torso, which, in his haste to get dressed, he forgot to cover. Quickly zipping up the hoodie, he glared at both of them.

"Does it look like we want company?"

"I don't know . . ." Lexi's hand fell to the hem of her skirt, but his eyes didn't follow. "You guys tell me."

Jon scoffed. "Fuck off."

"Excuse me?" she said, looking offended.

Jace slouched back with a roll of his eyes. "He said fuck off. A hospital isn't a place to pick up guys. Try the club a few blocks from here."

"Yeah," Jon motioned to their junk. "These are taken goods. So, move along. We're not interested."

"Are you sur—"

"Positive," Jace deadpanned, not even looking at them anymore.

One of the girls scoffed. "Assholes." Then she grabbed her friend and pulled her away from them.

Jon let out a relieved breath. "I can't believe I was ever interested in girls like that."

Jace crossed his arms and shook his head. "Same here, brother."

Five minutes later, Jordan arrived, looking just as frantic and out of breath as Jon did. Jace was about to get up and go over to him when something behind Jordan caught his eye. Cursing under his breath, he stayed seated and clenched his fists. Jordan came, but he wasn't alone. Maia stood right beside him, her hand clutching his in a fierce grip. It was probably the only thing keeping him standing.

Once Maia spotted him, she pulled Jordan over, her face a mask of shock and confusion.

"What the hell happened?" she asked. "And what was with that text? What kind of 'mission' were you on that involved people getting shot?"

Jordan rubbed his forehead, turning to Jace. "She read the text while I was sleeping," he said in an apologetic tone. "There was nothing much I could do to explain it without . . . you know."

Jace sighed. "It's not your fault. Clary wanted everyone to know anyway."

Maia furrowed her brows. "Know what?"

Jon cleared his throat. "I'm going to go get some more water." He turned to Jace. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Uh . . . sure." Excusing himself for a moment, he followed Jon to the water fountain around the corner.

Looking around, Jon reached out to grab the door to a supply closet and shoved him in, shutting them both inside the dark room. After locking the door, he flicked on the light and began to pace.

Jace watched him with wide eyes. "What the hell, man? What's all this for?"

Jon raked a hand through his hair. "I need to know when Clary told you she wanted all of your friends to know what she is."

"Tonight. After she—saved me," he said, trying to play his words safe.

Clary's brother clenched his jaw. "Okay, I don't know if she was delirious or not when she said it, but that's not something we can do. I mean, having Jordan know is one thing, but all of your friends . . . that can't fly."

"I'm sure that they'd keep the secret if we told them to."

"That's not the point. The rules have changed in the past couple of years. There's a new CEO and if he finds out that all of these people know about the Agency, let's just say that Clary won't just get a slap on the wrist. It's not like that anymore; she can get in some serious trouble for this."

Jace swallowed dryly. "What kind of trouble?"

"They'd take her away, and if she wants to remain a part of the Agency, she'd have to accept whatever punishment they give her."

"They would do that just because she told a few people where she works?"

Jon nodded. "This new CEO is no joke. A lot of Agents, including myself, feel like we should be able to tell people we exist. I mean, don't go parading it around, but the people closest to us should know. Even if they don't know the specifics, we should be able to have people to confide in about our line of work."

"Do you think all of that is ever going to change? I know Clary was talking about Luke wanting to replace the CEO if they're able to kick the guy out of the position."

"If Luke was CEO he'd be able to do anything he wanted. He'd definitely make the Agency a better place. I feel like this new guy is giving us a bad name."

"Alright." Jace ran a hand through his hair, knocking off his hood. "We didn't tell anyone else anything yet. So, we'll make sure to keep it quiet until things change. It won't be easy, but we can't have anything happen to her because of this."

"She probably didn't even know." Jon looked frustrated. "The guy didn't exactly make an announcement of these new rules."

"It'll be fine. Only Jordan knows right now and there's no way they can prove that."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He ran a hand over his face. "But first we need to make sure Clary gets through this."

Suddenly, Jace's phone began to ring. Furrowing his brows, he slipped it out of his pocket and saw that it was Jordan calling him. Not knowing if there was something wrong, he immediately picked up.

"Yeah?"

Jordan sighed in relief. "Jesus, where the hell are you guys? The nurse is looking for you."

"Why? What's going on?"

He could hear the smile in Jordan's voice. "It's Clary. She's coming to, dude."

Jace staggered back in shock. "She is?"

Jordan chuckled. "Yes. Now get the hell back here."

"Okay, okay. We're coming." Hanging up, Jace shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned to Jon.

"Please tell me she's not . . ."

Jace shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that." He grabbed a fistful of his hair, a wide grin breaking out across his face. "The blood transfusion worked. Clary's waking up."

His eyes widened. "Holy shit." Fumbling for the door, he turned the lock and threw it open.

Laughing, Jace pushed him out of the closet. "Come on. I need to see my girl."

He and Jon rushed back out into the waiting room, seeing that Jordan and Maia were talking with the nurse, probably trying to keep her there until they got back. It was a different nurse this time, but Jace didn't care who it was, as long as they got him to her.

Once they reached the three of them, he and Jon halted in their steps. The nurse turned her wide eyes on them both.

"She's awake?" Jon asked.

She nodded. "Slipping in and out consciousness, but that's normal for these sort of circumstances. She may not be one-hundred percent for a few more days, but the procedure seems to have been a success. As I'm sure you already know, the blood loss is what we were concerned about, but with the generous amount she received, she looks to be back on track and should make a full recovery if everything else goes well."

They all sighed in relief.

"Can we go see her?" Jace asked.

The nurse glanced at the four of them. "Usually we try not to overwhelm our patients after a trauma like this. So, at the moment I can allow one family member to see her for no more than five minutes. Miss Morgenstern needs her rest, it's crucial to her recovery."

Jace swallowed back his disappointment that he wouldn't be able to see her and turned to Jon, about to give him the go ahead.

But Clary's brother shocked them both by placing his hand on Jace's shoulder and saying, "Well, I'm only a friend of Clary's and so are those two," he said, motioning to Jordan and Maia. "But this is her boyfriend. Is that family enough for you?"

The nurse nodded. "I'll make an exception. Come on, I'll show you to her room," she said, motioning for him to follow.

Jace turned back to Jon. "Are you sure about this? I'd be okay with you going to see her first."

Jon only smiled. "I'm happy to know that she's alive, but she needs you more than anyone right now." He gave him a little shove. "Now go before I change my mind, dickwad."

Punching him in the shoulder, Jace nodded his head over to Jordan, signaling that the information he told him in the closet should be passed along. For now, they had to keep the rest of their friends in the dark. And as much as he hated the idea, he'd do anything to keep Clary safe.

The nurse led him down a few hallways, making sharp turns here and there. She was walking fast, but Jace easily kept up with her pace, liking that she wasn't wasting his time. They made good time, reaching Clary's room in under a minute. But before he could reach out and turn the knob, the nurse grabbed his arm.

"Five minutes is all I can give you. Whether she's awake or not."

Jace nodded. "I'll take what I can get."

With a small smile, the nurse let go of his arm and turned to walk away, leaving him standing outside of his girlfriend's door, his heart hammering against his chest. Twisting the knob, he quietly stepped into the room, closing it softly behind him and taking a look at the figure lying on the hospital bed in front of him.

Her clothes had been swapped out for a gown, her weapons sitting in a neat pile on the counter next to the sink. An IV bag was still pumping fluids in her, keeping her hydrated. But it was her appearance that really struck him. Her skin was still a little pale, but it didn't look anywhere near as bad as it did a couple hours ago. Her hair was as fiery as ever, the wavy locks spread over her pillow that she dozed silently on. A nasal cannula was stuck in her nose, the tubes tucked behind her ears and flowing down her chest. But even seeing her in this state, Jace only had one thought.

 _Mine_.

Dragging a chair over to her side, he sat down and watched her for a moment, just appreciating how peaceful she looked while she slept. The only thing keeping him sane was the steady beep of her heart monitor, showing him that she was still alive. Slowly, he reached out to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together. Clary sucked in a sharp breath, as if the contact sparked her back to consciousness.

But then her beautiful green eyes fluttered open and he was holding his breath, not sure what to say. Everything that happened tonight just came rushing back all at once, leaving him speechless. All he could do was stare back at her, their fingers still intertwined.

A smile suddenly broke out across her face and she squeezed his hand. "Hey, asshole." Her voice was hoarse and laced with exhaustion, but a grin tugged at his lips nonetheless.

Leaning forward, Jace cupped her cheek in his hand and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Hey, baby."

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Am I okay?" she asked.

"You're perfect," he told her. "You lost a lot of blood and your blood type put them at a standstill, but luckily Jon had a few pints to spare. Looks like we just had a flesh wound on our hands."

"I forgot about my blood type," she admitted, looking guilty.

Jace shook his head. "What matters is that you're okay." He kissed her waiting lips and closed his eyes as he nuzzled his forehead against hers. "You scared me shitless, Clary. You're the strongest person I know, and seeing you like that almost broke me, but I tried my best to stay strong. You know why?"

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because you're worth staying strong for. I didn't give up hope because I know you would've done the same for me." He let out a long breath. "Just—promise me that you won't do anything like that again."

"I can't do that. I'll always protect you with my life, Jace. Mission or not."

Jace knew better than to argue with her, so he simply clenched his jaw and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but no pain. I think there's some morphine mixed into my IV bag."

"Good."

Clary sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to think about anything that happened—or almost happened—tonight. I have five minutes with you and I don't want to waste it thinking about what-ifs."

"Five minutes before what?"

"Before they drag me out of this room by my ankles, because that's the only way I'm leaving your side." He lifted his head and caressed her cheek. "I want to think about the future—our future."

She stared at him. "What kind of future?"

Letting go of her hand, Jace cupped her face, his thumbs sliding back and forth along her cheekbones. "One where we're not hiding from psychopaths. One where we can go to college, get a degree and pretend that we're just like everyone else." He leaned in closer. "One where I can make you my wife and treat you like the badass princess you are. One where we can start a family together. One where we grow old together. Because a life with you is all I'll ever want, Clary, all I'll ever need."

Tears welled in her eyes as her gaze searched his. Then she was cupping his cheeks too and her mouth was on his. "I love you," she murmured. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Jace kissed her back, matching her passion. "I fucking love you, too. I don't ever want to think about losing you ever again."

Clary threaded her hands into his hair, her strength still not all there yet. "You don't have to," she said. "I'm yours, Jace. Always."

There was a knock at the door, making him curse under his breath. His time with her was up, but he refused to let go just yet. His eyes met hers again before he pressed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss that would hold both of them off for a while.

"That's my cue, Tiger. I'll make sure to get everyone up to speed, but for now you need your rest so you can get the hell out of here."

She nodded, reluctantly letting him go. "Tell Jon I said thanks for the blood."

He cracked a grin and kissed her hair one last time before standing. "Sure thing."

Before he reached the door, she called out to him again, but considering her state in recovery, her voice barely rose above a whisper. "Oh, and Jace?"

He turned back to her with a smirk adorning his face. "What baby?"

"I want that kind of future with you, too."

.o.O.o.

Four days.

That was how long it took Clary to get most of her strength back. She wouldn't be sparring anytime soon, but she could walk and do a lot of other things without a problem. She was still in a little pain, but Jace was just happy to see her smiling again.

He'd stayed with her for the first three days, never leaving the hospital and staying by her side when he could. Jon and Jordan came to visit sometimes and each time the two of them tried to convince him to go home and get some decent rest, but he always declined, not caring how tired he looked.

It was only on the third night that Clary told him he looked like shit and that she wouldn't kiss him anymore unless he went home, showered and got some sleep. She said she'd be fine on her own for one night, that the doctors were planning on releasing her the next day. It was mean of her to threaten him with the deprivation of kisses, but he finally conceded and went home that night on the premise that she'd call him when she got the discharge papers.

Jace practically passed out on his bed that night after a steaming hot shower. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until he slept three more hours than he usually did. And he probably would've slept even longer if it weren't for Clary's phone call forcing him to wake up.

She'd gotten the papers and was free to leave. She just needed someone to pick her up, which he was happy to do. Bringing her home was what he dreamed of doing since she woke up. She was getting stronger and stronger everyday and maybe in a weeks time, she'd be back to her normal, kickass self.

They'd gotten lucky, that's for sure. There were so many other places that that bullet could've hit, but someone or something had been looking out for them. Maybe it was the man upstairs, maybe it was Clary's parents, or maybe it was just sheer luck. He had no idea, but he'd never question it. Clary was alive, that's what mattered.

On the way to the hospital, Jace passed his school, knowing that his friends were currently inside. Only Jordan and Maia knew what happened. He, Jon, and Jordan decided that it was best to keep this whole ordeal a secret. If they told the rest of their friends about the mission, it would only lead to questions they couldn't answer. It was hard trying to convince Maia not to tell anyone, but once she learned that it could get Clary in a lot of trouble, she reluctantly agreed to keep it a secret. Jace was afraid that it would cause some complications in her relationship with Jordan, but luckily it didn't. Although she was upset at first, she understood why her boyfriend had to lie.

Besides, they had bigger things to think about. Over the past couple of days, they learned more and more about the mission on Saturday night. Turns out, Hodge was wearing a vest and didn't get any of the serum into his blood stream. He only fell down from the impact and stayed there in some sort of attempt to play dead. But his plan didn't work. Both he and Clary were very much alive, and Starkweather was on his way to being buried six feet under. Oh, and his goons, the ones that were still alive, were all behind bars awaiting trial.

Funny thing, karma.

As soon as he parked in the hospital garage, he jumped out of the car and set off into a sprint. He might have bumped into a few people on his way, and closed the elevator doors on a man who was walking way too slow, but he didn't care. He had to get to her.

Now.

.o.O.o.

"What are you doing here?"

Clary had just hung up the phone after telling Jace she was free to go when they burst into her room. There were six of them, but the one in the middle stood out the most. He had on a tailored suit, his hair was gelled back and styled to a T and his piercing blue eyes were cool and collected. This man screamed authority, and although she'd never had the pleasure of seeing him in person, she knew who this was.

The CEO of the Agency.

Mr. Scott stepped forward. "I'm glad you asked, Agent Morgenstern." He glanced around the room as he paced. "Some very disturbing news has come to my attention, and seeing as though this news was coming from one of our most promising Agents, I just had to investigate for myself."

Clary clutched her phone tighter. "Investigate what? Was the mission not a success?"

He shook his head. "No, it was very much a success. There are just some things that were said during the mission that bothered me. Were you aware that your watch was switched on for a good portion of that night?"

Clary looked down at her watch and stared back at the CEO. "No, I wasn't." She must have hit the small button by accident in the midst of all the chaos. God, she should've been more careful.

"Well, when that happens, everything that is recorded is sent to our headquarters back at the Agency. And I have to say, what I heard was very unsettling, Miss Morgenstern."

Clary stayed silent, watching as the CEO held out his hand. One of the men standing near the door handed him a tablet before placing his arms back at his sides. After dabbling with the device for a moment, Mr. Scott pressed a finger to his lips, motioning for her to stay quiet and listen. When he played the audio clip, it was her and Jace's voice that echoed throughout the otherwise silent room.

 _"So, what now?"_

 _"Now we go home."_

 _"What even is home?"_

 _"Anywhere that we make it . . . Home is anywhere that I'm with you. You're my home, Clary."_

She opened her mouth to explain, but Mr. Scott simply held up a finger and skipped to a different point in the audio clip. This time it was only her voice.

 _"Tell our friends about me . . . The Agency, the mission, all of it."_

Clary sucked in a breath, not knowing how she could be so careless. But it was the last clip that really put the nail in the coffin.

 _"I love you, Jace."_

With a disappointed sigh, Mr. Scott turned off the clip and handed the tablet back to one of his men, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Alright, feel free to stop me if I'm wrong, but to me, it looks like you were attempting to reveal government secrets. Oh, and falling in love with your client?" He clicked his tongue. "Not the smartest thing you could've done."

His tone suggested that he wanted her to feel guilty, but the thing is, she didn't feel an ounce of guilt. She wanted her friends to know about her. They deserved to know, and Jace . . .

"If you want me to apologize for loving him, think again."

The CEO shook his head. "Do you know how much danger you could be putting your 'friends' in by including them in your line of work? In this job, friends are liabilities."

"They don't know," she said. "Not yet."

"And they never will. Revealing classified government information is a federal offense, Agent Morgenstern. So is planning it. And fraternizing with a client, that is against Agency protocol."

"So, what? Are you going to arrest me?" she asked, taking a step forward. "Go ahead. I would rather be locked up than apologize for falling in love or wanting to share a piece of myself with my only friends. I'm a person first, Agent second."

"Well, the rules have changed, Clarissa. As of now, you are a threat to our facility and will be put under further investigation." He stared her down. "Now, we can do this the easy way, where we take you away from here quietly, or we can do it the hard way. Your pick."

Clary swallowed back the bile rising in her throat, knowing that there was nothing she could do. If she fought, she could risk losing her badge, something she worked for years to get. She'd also risk them finding out about Jordan and he didn't deserve to be caught up in this mess. She would do whatever they wanted as long as they left the ones she cared about alone. It was the right thing to do, but damn it, she thought her life was finally going to begin, that she'd finally be happy. But once again, her purpose for being happy was being ripped away from her.

And God, what was she going to do without Jace? He was her peace, her sanity, her everything. Having her taken away would break them. It would be like ripping something whole into two all over again. They'd become one over these past months and going on without him for God knows how long might very well ruin her. But she refused to give this guy the satisfaction of knowing that she was falling apart.

So, without missing a beat, she took another step forward. "Let's go with the easy way."

Mr. Scott nodded. "Good choice."

Keeping her chin up, she tucked her phone back into her pocket, allowing two men to grab her upper arms and pull her out of the room. She had to start thinking of ways to get out of this. Lying wasn't an option. The technology they had at the Agency would detect any kind of bullshit. So, all she could do now was plead her case and hope that she still had a future after this. A future with _him_.

But as they turned the corner to leave, the elevator doors sprang open, revealing the very man she fell in love with, the very man they wanted to take her away from.

When Jace spotted her, a large grin spread across his face and he took off into a sprint towards her, not even registering the men around her. Knowing him, he probably didn't see them, his focus locked solely on her. Once he reached them, he stopped in his tracks and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, making sure to avoid her abdomen. Clary breathed in his scent, allowing him to press kiss after kiss to her temple. She reveled in the feeling of his body against hers, not sure how long it would be before she got to experience it again.

A throat cleared behind them, zapping them both back into reality. Backing away, Jace finally acknowledged the men around her, his body immediately tensing into a protective stance.

"What's going on here?"

"I'll let Agent Morgenstern answer that," Mr. Scott replied.

Jace's gaze slid back to her, no doubt seeing the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. "Clary?"

"They know, Jace." She choked on her words. "My watch was on the whole time. They know I wanted to tell our friends about me, they know that we love each other. I broke so many rules and I have to pay for them in order to keep you and our friends safe." She stared up at him, her heart breaking with each word. "I'm sorry for being so careless, but know that I'm doing this to protect you."

"But I just got you back," he whispered. His gaze slid down to where they were currently slapping cuffs on her. He turned to face Mr. Scott. "You can't do this. She didn't do anything wrong."

"On the contrary, Mr. Herondale. She's a threat to the Agency and I don't tolerate threats. I didn't take over this facility to have rule-breakers like her ruin my plans. I need to set an example." He pointed to himself. "I am not to be crossed."

What happened next both shocked and amazed Clary. Without warning, Jace reeled his fist back and slammed it into the CEO's nose, knocking his head clear back.

"Fuck you!" Jace growled.

Two men were immediately at his side, wrapping their hands around his arms to hold him back. Clary watched as his eyes glazed over with unrestrained fire. Breaking out of their hold, he punched the one at his left in the face and shoved the other one into the wall.

Then he stepped forward and grasped her face in his large hands, crashing his lips to hers. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he kissed her. There was so much desperation and hopelessness, something she thought she'd never have to feel again. But here she was, kissing a guy she wasn't supposed to love with everything she had in her. She barely registered the men trying to pull them apart until they finally succeeded in yanking Jace back. Clary whimpered at the loss of his mouth, wanting to feel his lips against hers forever.

It took three of the men to drag Jace away, but he never stopped trying to break free. And the look in his eyes, the horror and understanding of what was happening shattered her heart into a million pieces. She'd never forget the look of sheer terror in his eyes knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop this. They were taking her away, that was final.

"Clary!" His voice cracked as he called out to her. "Clary listen to me. I'll find a way to get you out of this. No matter how long it takes. I'll fight for you, I'll wait for you." He continued to yell as they dragged him into the open elevator, his voice thick with panic. "I love you, okay? As long as there's a heart beating in my chest, it's yours. Never forget that. Never—"

The elevator doors slid shut, cutting off anything else he might've said. That's when she realized it. Jace was gone. Her peace, her sanity, her everything. Gone.

A rush of pain pulsed through her, and not because of her bullet wound. No, this was internal. This pain was so deep inside her that it squeezed all of the air out of her lungs, making her release a choked sob. She'd meant to stay strong, to prove to the man now clutching his bloody nose that he couldn't break her. But she failed, and at the moment, she couldn't even muster enough energy to care. As they pulled her farther and farther away from the elevators and out of the back entrance, she didn't fight back, didn't utter a single word. There was no anger, no sadness. There was no point.

There was nothing.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Guys, my heart hurts. It really does. Writing this chapter was so hard. But sometimes this story takes weird turns that even surprise me. I know I'm driving you guys crazy, but stick with me. The story's not over yet. Anyway, I think some cheering up is in order. Here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What's your favorite TV show? Mine is Misfits. It's a British TV show about teenagers in community service that get superpowers. It's really funny and kinda vulgar. Check it out sometime!**


	36. Fighting For You

**Hello, my lovelies. Hope you're having a great day. Sorry for the late update. Over these past few weeks, I've realized that I put off my summer assignments for way too long. Like I said before, school will always have to come before this story, as much as I hate to say it. Senior year is an important year, and I want to start off on a good note. Thank you for your patience, here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Echoes by The Rapture (Scene 1)_

 _**Lion by Kacy Hill (Scene 2)_

 _**Born to Die by Lana Del Rey (Scene 3 pt. 1)_

 _**Soldier by Fleurie (Scene 3 pt.2)_

* * *

White. Hot. Rage.

That's all that coursed through Jace's veins as he drove. He'd ditched his car for Clary's motorcycle, knowing that it would be easier to weave in and out of traffic if he did. He lost count of how many people who honked at him for cutting them off, but he didn't stop, didn't slow down. If these people thought that they'd get in his way, they were dead wrong. Pissed didn't even cover how angry he was. No, he was livid.

It'd been twenty four hours since he last saw Clary, since those elevator doors slammed shut in his face, leaving him with the very SOBs that took him from her. Let's just say they didn't last much longer after that. The asswipes hadn't even known what to do with him at first, until one of them suggested that they put him in some kind of holding cell for a few hours, just until he calmed down. But Jace hadn't let any of that happen.

As soon as they dragged him out of the garage and into a deserted alleyway, he unleashed all of his pent up fury on all three of them. They hadn't seen it coming, and to be honest, neither had he. There'd just been so much adrenaline pumping through his veins at the time that nothing could stop him. He'd beaten those guys to a pulp in a matter of minutes. But hey, at least they were already at a hospital.

And by the time he'd gotten back inside and flew down the stairs to emergency exit, Clary was already gone. He had no idea where that prick of a CEO was taking her, but he was damn well going to find out.

Now, he was a man on a mission. He only had one destination in mind as he weaved his way through traffic, pissing off more and more people. He was blinded by the scent of Clary's shampoo, which was all he could smell with the full-faced helmet he was wearing. She was all he could think about for the past day, all he could see, all he could smell. She was everywhere, yet nowhere at all. But he was going to find a way to get her back, even if it meant taking the fall with her.

Once Jace pulled up in front of the Agency, he jerked the motorcycle to a stop and yanked off his helmet. Not even giving the bike enough time to cool off, he took the keys out of the ignition, kicked the kickstand into place and grabbed the crowbar he'd hidden in the seat. After tucking the keys into his pocket, he ran a hand through his hair and strode determinedly towards the colossal sized church. He must have looked like he was out for blood with his dark clothes and cold eyes, his fingers busy twirling the crowbar in his hand.

When he broke through the church doors, he didn't stop until he reached the wall and found the sweet spot. After knocking on it three solid times, it slid apart, revealing the futuristic elevator he'd become accustomed to over the months.

"Identification," the familiar robotic voice stated after the doors closed.

Jace glanced down at the glass pane Agents were supposed to use to get upstairs. Problem was, he wasn't an Agent, so his prints wouldn't get him anywhere. But he'd figure out a way; he always did.

Tightening his grip on the crowbar, he shoved the curved edge into the control panel above the glass pane and pried it open. The voice was still asking for his identification as he tossed the metal cover and crowbar to the floor. His gaze then fell on the array of multi-colored wires that allowed the fingerprint-elevator system to operate. At first he had no idea what the hell he was looking at, but like someone flipped on a switch in his brain, he knew exactly which wires to grab and yanked them out of place. He'd never felt so proud of his high IQ until then. It was like he was working on autopilot, and after a moment, he had two wires coiled around each other, sparking the elevator into action.

"Access granted," the voice echoed.

Jace hit the floor he wanted and leaned back against the wall. His fists were clenched and his jaw was working overtime, but he didn't attempt to relax himself. He was raging and he wanted everyone around him to know it.

As soon as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Jace pushed himself off the wall and strode over to the secretary's desk, immediately getting Tessa's attention.

He leaned on the desk. "Where's—"

She cut him off. "Down the hall. Last door on the left."

Jace raised a brow. "How did you . . ."

She shrugged. "Jon called."

"Of course," he muttered.

Tessa clicked her tongue. "I'd speed this along if I were you. He has a meeting in an hour."

"Thanks, Tess." Tapping his fingers on the desk, he sent her a curt nod before moving around it. His body stayed tense as he made his way down the corridor, his anger rolling off of him in waves. People were giving him strange looks, some looking a little alarmed, but no one made a move to stop him. Smart choice.

Once Jace reached the door Tessa instructed him to go to, he didn't stop to knock, didn't hesitate in fear that this was completely unprofessional. He simply acted on impulse and reached out to twist the knob, throwing the door open before he could overthink it.

Director Graymark looked up just in time to see him storm inside. The door closed with a loud thud behind him, descending the room into silence. At the sight of him, Luke sat up straighter in his chair and furrowed his brows.

"Herondale? How'd you get in here?"

Jace ignored his question and strolled over to the large mahogany desk, slapping his hands on the surface. "So, what? Clary almost dies trying to save my life and she gets fucking arrested for it? What in the hell is wrong with you people?"

Luke sighed. "Look, I know you're upset, but now is not the time to act irrationally."

Jace laughed without humor. "It's a little late for that, don't you think? That ship sailed the second I punched your prick of a CEO in the face."

"You need to calm down," Luke warned.

He narrowed his eyes. "I know I need to calm down. But guess what? The only person that could even attempt to calm me down right now is God knows where doing God knows what."

Luke reached up to adjust his glasses. "Well, maybe if you stop trying to strike me dead with your eyes and take a seat, I can inform you on what's been going on."

Grumbling out an incoherent response, Jace reluctantly plopped down in the chair behind him, and with his hands clasped together, he leaned forward and asked, "Where is she?"

"The Agency's Penitentiary," Luke responded calmly. "They've got her in a holding cell for now. But last I heard, they were waiting for a judge to see her case."

"Isn't this all going a little too fast?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, does she even have a lawyer? Someone to help her out?"

"She doesn't get a lawyer. That's not how these things work," he said. "Maybe in your everyday system of law, but this is the Agency we're talking about. When you sign the contract to become an Agent, you give up those rights."

"So, what's the plan?" Jace asked impatiently.

"Plan?"

"Yeah." He sent him an incredulous look. "You know, to get her out of this."

Luke shook his head. "There is no plan. She has to plead her own case and take whatever punishment the judge gives her. Believe me, I've been calling around for hours to see if anything could be done, but . . . my hands are tied. As a director, I have no jurisdiction."

Jace noticed the same look of helplessness on Luke's face that he'd been sporting for the past day. This was affecting him just as much. But they couldn't just accept what was happening to Clary; they had to find a way to fight back. Right?

"There has to be something we can do. I promised Clary that I would fight for her, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. With or without your help."

Leaning back in his chair, Luke eyed him skeptically. "Do you honestly think that you can stop this on your own?"

Jace shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. But if this all goes to shit, at least I can say that I gave it my all, that I didn't go down without a fight. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just sat back and did nothing while she got carted away."

"You really do love her, don't you?" He shook his head as if he just couldn't believe it, which was truly idiotic. But Jace answered anyway.

"With everything I have," he confirmed without hesitation. "Which is why I'm not giving up. If saving her means burning down this entire building, believe that I'll do it. So, unless you have something that could help me out, I'll be on my way."

"Where would you go?"

He stood. "I'll track this CEO down myself and plead my own case. This is all my fault anyway."

Luke raised a brow at this. "How so?"

"I'm the one who pursued her in the beginning." He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "She kept telling me that the mission had to come first, but I didn't listen. _I_ initiated the kiss that started our relationship, _I_ begged her to take the risk and be with me, and look where that got us." He sat back down, placing his head in his hands. "I'm the reason why we fell in love."

"You're right."

Jace wasn't expecting him to say that. Furrowing his brows, he raised his head and caught the other man's stare. "What?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm saying that all of that could definitely be true, but answer me this. If you could go back in time and make it so that your relationship with Clary never happened, would you take that chance? Would you deprive yourself of those moments if it meant that she'd be safe and onto her next mission right now?"

Jace thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, if they'd never gotten together and kept things strictly professional, Clary would've never felt the need to share government secrets with his friends, she would've never loved him and went against Agency protocol. But on the other hand, he would've never known what it felt like to kiss her, to hold her, to love her. He would be depriving himself of happiness. The answer was simple.

"No."

It was selfish as hell, but it was the truth. Kissing her that night was one thing that he'd never regret. Even if he knew that he'd get his heart broken in the end, he wouldn't change a damn thing. Being with her was worth it.

Luke smiled at his answer. "And if I asked Clary the same question, what do you think her answer would be?"

"The same. She wouldn't change anything either," he said confidently. There was no doubt about that.

"That's the thing," Luke said. "If neither of you are willing to say that you regret it, that your time spent together was a mistake, then there's nothing to plead."

"I could—"

He cut him off. "No, you couldn't. They've got state of the art lie detectors. Nothing gets past them."

"Damn it." He clenched his jaw. "Will Clary be hooked up to one for her case?"

"Most likely. It's just a simple wristband, but it's surprisingly effective. That thing can pick up even the smallest of lies."

Jace sighed. "So, there really isn't much we can do, is there?"

"As much as it pains me to say, I don't think there is. The Agency has certain rules that aren't meant to be broken. Do I agree with them? No. But for now, there's not much I can do about it."

"Clary said something about you wanting to take over the Agency. Is that still an option?" he asked hopefully. They may not have been able to get Clary back scot-free, right this very second, but if Luke worked his way up to owning the place, maybe he could pull some strings and make this mess go away.

Luke shrugged. "Even if I did want to become CEO, the process would take months, maybe even a year. That's not going to do anything for Clary right now."

"But think long term," Jace said. "Would you be willing to start that process if meant getting her out of this sooner rather than later?"

His answer was immediate. "I'd do anything for her."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes." Luke looked down at his hands. "That girl is my daughter; has been ever since she came to me bloody and broken that night. I owe my life to her father and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her."

Jace leaned forward with a hint of a smile on his face. "Now we're on the same page."

He seemed to understand now. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. This isn't a sure thing, but I'm willing to try."

"Great." Jace stood up again. "Now, where is this here penitentiary?"

"That's confidential."

"Does it look like I care?" he bit back. "I need to see her. So either you tell me where it is, or I'll beat the answer out of someone else."

Luke held his stare for a moment, most likely trying to call his bluff. But he was dead serious. He wasn't going to let anything get in his way. Luke seemed to notice this, because after a moment, he sighed and picked up a pen and paper. Jace watched as he quickly jotted down the address and handed it over.

Looking down at the sticky note, he memorized the address and gave it back. "Thanks."

Luke eyed him. "You know there's a chance that you won't get in."

He was already moving towards the doors. "I'll find a way."

His mouth opened again, but before he could speak, the phone on his desk began to ring. Jace paused in his stride and turned back to face Luke as he answered the phone.

"Director Graymark." He stayed silent as the person on the other end spoke. "Are you sure? . . . Alright, thanks for the update . . . Call back if you find out anything else." He abruptly hung up the phone and sighed, pushing a hand through his hair.

Jace swallowed dryly. "What was that about?" Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good.

Luke hesitated for a split second before finally answering him. "That was a friend of mine. He works at the penitentiary and has been keeping an eye on Clary since the CEO arrived with her." He cleared his throat, getting to the point. "They found a judge for her case. It's starting now."

His eyes widened. " _Damn it_."

Not sparing Luke another glance, he rushed out of the office and ran down the hallway. He didn't stop until he reached the elevators and forced the doors to close. And as soon as it hit the bottom floor, he sprang right back into action. Straddling Clary's bike once again, he shoved the key into the ignition and slid on his full-face helmet.

And with the penitentiary's address in mind, he revved the engine and sped away, hoping to God that he got there in time.

.o.O.o.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?"

At the sound of her name, Clary rose from the cot in her holding cell and stood to attention. The last person that came to her cell was just a nurse checking her bandages, but other than that, she'd been sitting in silence. They'd given her breakfast at least. It wasn't much, but it'd hold her off for a while.

Honestly, she had no idea what was going on. No one would answer her questions, which was really starting to piss her off. She had a right to know what they were doing with her. God, she just needed Jace. She'd give anything to have his arms wrapped around her or to have him murmur sweet nothings in her ear and pepper kisses all over her face. She lived for those moments with him, but as time went on, she began to think that it'd be a while before they had another one of those moments.

Over the past twenty-four hours, Clary tried to come up with a valid argument for why she did what she did, why she broke so many rules, but she didn't come up with much. She _did_ start a relationship with a client, she _did_ try to reveal secrets that were coveted by the Agency. All of that was true, and to make matters worse, she didn't regret a single second of it.

So, for now, all she could do was hope that the judge understood where she was coming from. Maybe she'd just get a warning, considering that it was her first time out in the field and she still had a lot to learn. If she spun her story the right way without lying, she could get in the clear and avoid an actual punishment.

With her chin raised, she stared at the tall, African-American man in front of her. "Yes?"

The man looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "I'm here to take you to your trial with Judge Hawthorne," he said. "But first we have to get a lie detector and some cuffs on you."

Clary nodded, watching as he put the small clipboard away and retrieved a pair of cuffs. With a sigh, she held out her arms, preparing herself for the usual rough treatment, but when he gently placed the cuffs on her wrists and made sure not to make them too tight, she didn't know what to think. Maybe he'd heard about her injuries and was worried about her suing him if he put her in pain.

She kept her eye on him as he guided her out of the room. The hallways were empty and quiet, any sounds contained by the solid cell doors. Keeping up with the man's not-so-quick pace, she ran over last minute arguments, still finding that she pretty much had nothing. Hopefully this guy was a huge softie that she could easily charm.

"I'm also here to relay a message."

Clary almost jumped at the sound of his voice so close. But she had to admit, his statement spiked her interest. "A message?"

He glanced around before answering. "I'm a friend of Lucian Graymark. I've been keeping an eye on you for him since you got here and I've already told him about your upcoming case."

Clary kept listening as they entered a white room that she assumed was used to prep people like her before they stepped foot in front of their judge.

"Now, while we cannot do anything to help you at the moment, Lucian is starting the process of taking over the Agency as CEO. There are plenty of people, including myself, who agree that he would make a mighty fine leader. We need someone who knows the Agency inside and out, not a wealthy politician looking for power."

"He's doing this for me?" Clary asked.

"Sure is." He took off her cuffs and moved towards a box in the corner. "Said he'd do anything for his daughter."

She blushed. "That sounds like Luke."

"Yeah, apparently some kid convinced him to do it."

"Jace?"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't catch a name."

She sighed in defeat, wanting so badly to know where he was. "Jace is my boyfriend," she told him. "He's . . . part of the reason why I'm here."

The man finally returned with a wristband and as he stood in front of her, she finally got a glimpse of the name tag on his uniform. _Winston_. Nice name.

He grinned. "Forbidden love, eh?"

Clary raised a brow. "You familiar with the concept?"

Winston shrugged. "It's how I met my wife," he said simply. "I'm a retired Agent, but I'll never forget that mission. It was an undercover drug bust with the Cartel. She was the sister of one of the members and didn't want any part of his life. She was so unsuspecting of the dangers around her that I put aside my mission for the Cartel and made it my mission to protect her. Didn't take long to fall for her either and after that, there was no going back."

"Were you fired for falling for her?" she asked.

"No. Back then it wasn't as big of a deal. You love who you love, you know?" He slipped the wristband onto her left wrist. "Besides, the mission was a success and I got her out of that dangerous environment. If anything, me falling for her saved her life."

"But things have changed, haven't they?"

Winston sighed. "Yes, they have. But luckily we're working on that now. It might take a while, but it'll be worth it in the long run."

Clary stayed silent, watching as he adjusted the lie detector until the oval on top turned green. Then he took a step back and met her gaze.

"Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"Yes," she answered and the oval stayed green.

"Alright, same question. Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"No." The oval immediately turned red.

Winston nodded, looking pleased with how the wristband was working.

"Is there any chance that I can walk away from this without punishment?" she asked, hopeful.

Slapping the cuffs back on, Winston let out a breath and contemplated her question. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Clary looked down at her hands. "You're right."

"You ready?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded. "Yeah. Take me to Judge Hawthorne," she said, her tone full of confidence. It was all she had left, after all.

Winston grabbed her arm once again. "Very well."

They descended back into silence once they left the room. It was obvious that he shouldn't have been talking to her or relaying any messages, but he did it anyway, and she was grateful for that. The fact that Luke was willing to take over the Agency just to help her out meant the world to her.

Maybe it would all be alright after all.

.o.O.o.

The minute Clary set foot in front of her judge, her heart sank into her stomach. First of all, Judge Hawthorne was not a man that she could attempt to charm. _She_ was a sixty year old woman who looked pissed off at the mere sight of a teenager. There would be no charming this woman, that's for sure. She didn't look like one who took things like government secrets and forbidden love lightly. So, in other words, Clary was screwed.

Judge Hawthorne let out a sigh and adjusted her glasses. "Let's wrap this up quickly, shall we? I have a lunch to get to."

Oh, she was in a rush too? As if things couldn't get any worse.

Clary nodded. "Of course, your honor."

The room was small. There was no need for pews or a section for a jury to sit and watch the case unfold. It was just her, the judge, and the security detail by the door.

"So," Judge Hawthorne looked down at the pile of papers in her hand. "Says here that you've been brought in for attempting to expose government secrets." She squinted her eyes. "And for getting involved with your client. Is this true, Miss Morgenstern?"

Clary's gaze fell to her wristband, knowing that the judge was watching it also for any hints of red. But she wouldn't be lying today.

"Yes, your honor," she replied truthfully.

Judge Hawthorne nodded. "What kind of government secrets were you attempting to reveal, and to whom exactly?"

Clary swallowed. "During my mission, I acquired a generous amount of friends. Now, I know the Agency warns us about not getting in too deep, but they are good people and I truly respect them, which is why I could no longer keep up with the lies. Getting shot, and going through that near death experience, made me realize that I wanted it all out in the open. No more lies, no more secrets. Sadly, I ended up here before I could tell everyone everything, but I don't regret feeling that way. In my opinion, they deserved to know."

The judge lifted her gaze from the wristband, glancing back at the paper with slight distaste. "What about your client? Did you not know that a relationship with him was illegal in your case?"

"I somewhat knew. But I never really paid much attention to that part of the lecture back at the Academy because I never thought that it'd apply to me."

"And look where your ignorance got you," Hawthorne stated.

Clary bit back a snide remark, trying to focus on getting herself out of this. "We fell in love," she told the judge. "It wasn't planned, I wasn't going out of my way to persuade him; it just . . . happened."

"I see," Judge Hawthorne said, and she knew what was coming next. "Do you regret it now?"

She held her chin up. "Not a single second of it. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, your honor. Surely you can attest to that."

To her surprise, the judge let out a snort. "You teenagers, always confusing simple attraction and endearment for love."

Okay, now she was getting a little pissed. "All due respect, your honor, my age has nothing to do with this. I am aware of what love is, and I know what it feels like."

"Well then, let me ask you this, Miss Morgenstern. Was all of this worth it? Putting your career on the line for a guy that might not even remember your name when you move on from this mission? Falling for a guy who probably only saw you as a challenge and probably pursued you only because you were forced to stay under the same roof? Trusting his friends with secrets you swore to protect, all because you wanted to fit in and be a normal teenager?" She met her hard gaze. "Was it really worth it?"

Clary took in a deep breath through her nose. Although the judge was spouting utter nonsense, she couldn't exactly call her out on said nonsense. But still, she was sick and tired of being disrespected by this woman.

"I know what he and I have. We may be teenagers, but our love for each other runs deep. I mean, excuse my language, but I took a goddamned _bullet_ for him. What more can I do to prove that this isn't a joke? And now you're sitting here asking me if it was all worth it?" She shrugged. "Well, guess what? It was worth it. I understand that this place has certain rules for a reason, but I feel like I've been allowing you people to dictate my life for too long. I'll always want to be an Agent, but not if it means lying to the people I care about most and depriving myself of the happiness that I deserve."

Judge Hawthorne stayed silent for a moment, taking in everything she said before speaking again. "So, what I'm hearing is that you feel no remorse? If you had the opportunity for a do-over, you'd do it all again?"

She sighed. "I wish I could say I wouldn't, but then this thing would turn red and we don't want that," she said, tapping the oval, which hadn't strayed from green for the entire trial.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

The judge leaned forward, folding her hands together. "Well then, you leave me with no choice. And it pains me, because you are such a smart girl, and to think you're in this predicament because of a boy and his friends . . . it truly hurts." She scanned the papers once more. "Seeing as though the accusations against you are all true, since you have not disproved them, I am forced to give some sort of punishment." There was a pause as she set the papers down. "Now, these charges alone can get you up to five years in this place, but I see your potential and I think this punishment could be good for you."

Clary suddenly became nervous. "What kind of punishment?"

Judge Hawthorne reached out to grab her gavel. "I sentence you, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, to two years in isolation." She pounded the gavel onto the block in front of her, causing Clary to flinch.

She furrowed her brows. "Isolation?"

The older woman began to explain. "You'll be taken to a place out of state, far away from the Agency, far away from your everyday life. It'll most likely be a house in a secluded area where you'll have one roommate/guardian. You will be given necessities, but no outside contact is allowed and you yourself will not be allowed to leave the property. I trust that after the two years, you will have matured enough to realize your mistakes and carry on with the Agency. If not, you will stay until you do. Am I clear?"

Clary just stared at the judge for a moment. She'd imagined that worst case scenario, she'd end up having to do a few months in the penitentiary, where she could still have phone calls and visitors. But two years? All alone in a place she didn't know without any outside contact? Was this woman crazy?

"Will I at least be able to call my brother?" she asked frantically, knowing that she really wanted to ask about Jace. "We've never gone that long without seeing or talking to each other. I need to be able to reach him."

"Isolation means no contact," the judge said. "You'll learn soon enough. As soon as they find a place, a car should be on its way to take you to your new home for the next couple of years."

"You can't do this," Clary pleaded. "None of it is fair."

"It's the least aggressive punishment I could give you, Clarissa. Take it while you still can."

She watched as the judge gathered the rest of her paperwork and stood, motioning for the guards to take her away. Then she looked down at her watch and Clary was reminded that she had a lunch to get to.

As the guards moved towards her, she turned to meet the judge's gaze one last time. "Of course. Well, enjoy your lunch." And for the second time that day, the oval turned red.

Judge Hawthorne noticed and sent her a smile. "Good luck, Clarissa. I hope to see a marked improvement from you."

Clary kept her lips pressed firmly together, knowing that she'd only give this woman a piece of her mind if she spoke. Seeing that she was done talking, the judge turned her back on them and left the room, as if she just couldn't get away fast enough. Clary scowled at the woman's back as the two guards grabbed her arms and led her out of the small courtroom.

They weren't as gentle as Winston, but they weren't hurting her either. Not that she'd be able to tell. Right about now, she just felt numb. None of this was supposed to happen. After the mission, she was supposed to go to the actual prom with Jace, graduate, and then move on to college with him and the rest of their friends. But by the looks of it, they'd already be in their second year of college by the time she got out. And the worst thing about it? She didn't even get to say goodbye. She'd give anything to see Jace one last time, even if it was just for a second, even if she didn't get to touch him. One last goodbye was all she wanted.

The guards led her down yet another hallway, forcing her to keep up with their long strides and before she knew it, she was being put into another lifeless, barren room. One of the guards reached out to remove her cuffs and then the wristband. She immediately rubbed her sore wrists.

"Do I at least get a phone call before I leave? There are people wondering where I am."

The guard to her left shook his head. "You heard the judge. No contact means no contact."

"But—"

They ignored her and the other guard continued. "A car should be here soon. Someone will come back to get you when it's time."

She tried to ask more questions, but before she could even get a word out, the guards left the room, slamming the door shut in her face. Clary turned to look at the confined room. It felt like the walls were closing in on her, squeezing the air out of her lungs. It was strange, because she never had a problem with small spaces before. But after a moment of trying and failing to get her breathing under control, she realized that it wasn't claustrophobia that she was feeling, it was something else entirely. She was having a panic attack.

There was a large window in the corner of the room and Clary let out a relieved breath at the sight of it. Climbing onto the window sill, she drew her legs up and hugged them against her chest. There wasn't much to look at outside, just another part of the building, but it was enough to calm her breathing a little. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared blankly out the window. All the hope that she'd had before seeped out of her body, leaving her with that same empty feeling. There wasn't anything worse than this. Being upset and angry was one thing, but to feel nothing at all was the lowest of the low.

Clary didn't know how long she sat there, staring out into the void, but when the door opened again, she didn't bother to look up. If they wanted to take her, they'd have to come and get her themselves. The door clicked shut and she expected to hear footsteps coming towards her, but the sharp intake of breath from her visitor shook her to the core.

"Baby . . ."

Wiping her face, Clary immediately turned in the window sill so she could see for herself if he was really there, or if this was just a figment of her imagination. But then she saw his tall, muscular figure across the room and stumbled to her feet. "Jace? How did you—"

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her before she could finish. "Ask me again in another minute or so," he said, and then he pressed his lips to hers. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned, matching the desperation and passion of his kiss. It was all she needed at the moment.

 _Him_.

As he kissed her, Jace's hands slid past her waist and over her ass, finally stopping at the back of her thighs. Gripping them firmly, he lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. With her wrapped around him, he took a few steps back and once he was pressed against the wall, he slid down until they were both on the floor.

Clary broke the kiss once he sat down and moved so she could comfortably straddle him. Then she grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms around her, but he refused to hold her as tightly as she wanted him to. Lifting her hands, she grasped his cheeks and leaned her forehead against his. "Hold me. Please."

He looked between her eyes, his golden ones hesitant. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

She shook her head. "You won't. I can handle it. I just really need your arms right now, Jace."

"Okay." His arms tightened around her waist and although she felt a flash of discomfort for no more than a second, she relished in the feeling of being surrounded by his warmth.

Sighing, Clary ran her fingers through his hair. "How did you get here?"

"I went to go see Luke earlier and demanded to know where you were. It took some convincing, which eventually led him to giving me the address. He said it wouldn't be easy to get in, but I had to try."

"Wait. You went to the Agency alone?" He nodded and she furrowed her brows. "How did you get in?"

Jace grimaced. "I kind of broke into the control panel with a crowbar and hot wired the elevator."

Clary gasped and slapped his shoulder. "Jace!" she scolded. "Are you crazy?"

Leaning forward, he planted a kiss to her lips. "Crazy about you." He held her tighter. "Nothing was going to keep me from you, Tiger. Those men who pulled me away from you? I sent them all to the hospital with broken bones. After that, I was pretty much unstoppable. And I don't regret anything because it led me to you."

"So you just walked in here and they let you come see me?"

"Well, not exactly," he said. "At first they weren't letting me through, but the guy at the front desk looked kind of like Simon—you know, easily intimidated. I threatened him a little, but that only made him call security. So, the next thing I know, in comes this big, MMA looking dude with muscles the size of my head and a face like Morris Chestnut—seriously the guy was handsome, I'll admit that."

Clary raised a brow. "He sounds really familiar. What was his name?"

"I'm not sure, but as soon as he got there, he told Simon's doppelgänger that he'd handle it. Then he dragged me into a hallway and told me how he was Luke's friend and would help sneak me in here. And I was like, thank fuck for that, because I seriously thought I was going to get thrown out on my ass."

She snorted. "That was Winston. He was helping me out earlier and told me about Luke's plan. He's really sweet, actually."

"Well, he's the reason why I'm here. So, I owe him big time. He said he'd create a diversion that'll give us some time together."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

Realization seemed to hit him. "Oh, shit. Your trial. How'd it go?"

"Not so great," she admitted. "The judge wasn't empathetic at all."

"No?"

"She was cold and unforgiving, and didn't take a single word I said seriously. She thinks I'm in need of a wake up call."

"What kind of wake up call?"

She sighed. "They're taking me away, Jace."

"How long?" he asked.

She bit her lip and glanced away, not knowing how he was going to react when she told him. Would he be able to wait for her? Would this tear them apart? Part of her didn't want to know the answer.

One of his hands rose to cup her cheek and he forced her gaze on his. At the sight of her nervousness, his eyes widened. "Clary, tell me how long."

"Two years," she finally said, her chest clenching painfully at his expression.

His lips parted. "No."

Clary bit back another rush of tears. "It's true. The judge thought that it was necessary that I take some time to mature. Maybe then I could live up to my full potential as an Agent."

He dropped his hand and wrapped it back around her waist. "That's bullshit," he said. "This has nothing to do with how good of an Agent you are. You're better than anyone else I've seen." He looked pissed. "This is about keeping you under their control. I bet your CEO put the judge up to this. They're afraid of you, Clary. That's why they did this, and it's completely fucked up."

"You may be right, but it doesn't matter anymore. I've been sentenced already. In fact, there's a car on its way to take me to some place out of state right now. There's no escaping this, Jace. What's done is done."

"There is a way," he said, trying to keep her hopes up. "Luke is starting the process of becoming CEO as we speak. We can get you out of this before you're in too deep."

She shook her head. "It's a long process that might take the entire time I'm away. You can try, but don't get your hopes up. I don't want you thinking that I'm going to be back in a few months and then getting angry when I'm not. You're going to have to accept that we're going to be apart for a while."

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and let out a sigh. "I know, but two years is a long time, Clary."

Her heart rate picked up and she felt her panic coming back. "Are you afraid that you won't be able to wait that long? That you won't be able to stay committed?"

"What?" Jace lifted his head and gave her an unbelieving look. "Are you serious right now?"

Clary reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You said it yourself. Two years is a long time. And college is full of girls with tons of experience and boobs the size of watermelons. I'm sure once they get a glimpse of this," she motioned to his body, "they'll be all over you. What if, after a while, you get tired of waiting for me?"

Reaching out, he grasped her hand in his and pressed it against his chest. She gasped at the feeling of his rampant heartbeat. With his other hand, he cupped her cheek, his golden eyes boring into hers. "Alright, I have no idea where these insecurities are coming from, but if you think for one second that I could ever look at someone else and feel what I feel for you, there's something seriously wrong in that little head of yours." He tightened his grip on her hand. "My heart is yours, Clary. Always has been, always will be. It doesn't matter how many girls shove their watermelons in my face. I've stopped feeling attraction to other girls the minute we got together. It's like a switch in my brain flicked off and all I can see is you."

Clary looked down at their hands, realizing how crazy she sounded. It was that stupid judge getting into her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand why you're worried." He let go of her hand and looked down. "I haven't exactly had the best track record with girls, but I've changed. You're all I want in life, Tiger. No matter where you are, or what you're doing, I'll always be yours. Nothing is ever going to get in the way of my love for you, okay? I'm going to need you to trust me on that."

"I do," she whispered. "I do trust you."

"I wish there was a way I could prove it to you." He picked up her hand again and pressed his lips to her fingers, peppering kisses along her knuckles. "Honestly, if I could put a ring on your finger right this second, I would."

Clary stared at him, mouth agape. "Are you seriously asking me to marry you right now?"

Jace nibbled on her ring finger. "Oh you'll know when I'm asking you to marry me. It'll be when you're screaming: 'Yes! Yes! Oh my God, Jace. Yes!'"

She hit him in the arm, her cheeks turning bright red. "That sounded a lot like sex," she said.

"Oh, there will be a lot of that too." He placed his hands back on her hips. "Two years without touching you is going to kill me. But I'll wait for you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "However long it takes."

Clary held him against her. "Promise me something."

"Anything," he whispered.

"Just . . . be happy," she said simply. "I know the first few months aren't going to be easy—hell, it might not ever get easy—but you have to promise me that you'll at least try to enjoy the life you have after we leave this room." She cupped his cheeks and managed to give him a small smile. "Go hang out with the guys, go to stupid college parties and drink loads of alcohol, keep training with Jon, and work on being not so much of an asshole." An amused smirk tugged at his lips as she continued. "Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't put your life on hold because of me. Don't feel like you don't deserve to be happy because I'm not there. That's exactly how I felt after my parents died and I'd never wish that feeling on someone else."

He furrowed his brows. "You want me to be happy that you're gone?"

"No, I want you to be happy _while_ I'm gone. When I think about you on those late nights alone, I need to know that you're not just moping around feeling sorry for yourself. I need to know that you'll let our friends comfort you and lift you up when you're down. Don't push them away. Can you do that for me?"

Jace closed his eyes and gave a slight nod. "I can try."

"Good." She pressed her lips to his, trying to stay strong for the both of them even though she felt like breaking down right then and there. "And I know there will be days where you feel angry and upset at the world, wondering how it could tear something so beautiful and good apart. But on those days, just know that I'm thinking about you and that I love you." A few unwanted tears escaped, which Jace immediately wiped away. "Just know that whatever happens, we'll eventually find our way back to each other. We'll get our happy ending, Jace. I know it."

He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his gaze searching hers. "Promise?"

Clary brushed her lips against his as she whispered, "Cross my heart."

Groaning, Jace grasped her cheeks in his hands and brought her mouth down on his. The kiss was sweet at first, but the minute she parted her lips, allowing him to taste her, the sweetness of the kiss disappeared, replaced by fiery passion.

"I'm going to miss you so damn much," he murmured in between kisses.

Clary's hands slid down to his chest and clutched his jacket tightly. "I'm going to miss you more."

He shook his head. "Not possible."

She didn't respond, just kissed him harder. It probably looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces, but she didn't care. In this moment, she felt safe, like nothing else in the world mattered. It was just him and her, nothing else. Jace's hands left her face and started a path down her spine, soon landing on her bum once again. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed and pulled her impossibly closer.

A knock at the door had them both pulling away from each other, their gazes falling on the door. Jace snapped out of his daze first and kept a hold of her as he stood. Placing her carefully back on her feet, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

Clary furrowed her brows. "Come in?" She had no idea why they were asking for permission to take her away.

Seconds later, the door opened and a large figure stepped into the room. Clary let out a relieved breath at the sight of Luke's friend.

Winston shut the door behind him, one hand held over his eyes. "You two done mackin' on each other?"

She blushed and Jace smirked. "Yes, we are."

Winston removed his hand, revealing his handsome face. Jace was right; he did look like Morris Chestnut.

His gaze fell on Jace. "Was that enough time for you?"

"It'll never be enough time," he said. "But I really appreciate you getting me in here with her. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this."

Winston waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. Any friend of Luke's is a friend of mine, so I was glad to help. Besides, I have a soft spot when it comes to love."

"Well, thank you. For everything," she said sincerely.

"Is it time?" Jace asked.

Winston nodded and turned to face Clary. "They've found a cabin in Maine for you. A car will be here in a few minutes to take you there. I thought that it'd be better if I came and got him before they got here, since technically, no one else should be in here."

She bit her lip. "Can we get a minute?"

"Of course. I'll be out here waiting," he said.

Once he left, Clary let go of Jace's hand and threw her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist as he pressed his lips to her temple. They simply embraced for a few seconds before she pulled away to look up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with another kiss.

"Please don't say goodbye," he whispered. "I don't think I can take it."

"I won't." She ran her fingers through his hair. "How does 'see you later' sound?"

"Better."

"I will come back, Jace. Nothing is going to stop me."

He nodded. "I know you will. That's why we're not going to say goodbye." He seemed to remember something because his hands left her waist and he shrugged off his jacket. Then he unwrapped her arms from around his neck and put the jacket on her. The sleeves went past her hands and the jacket itself fell to the middle of her thighs, but it was warm and smelled just like him. "It gets cold in Maine," he explained. "Besides, I know how much you enjoy wearing my clothes and all."

Clary smiled at the inside joke. "Thank you. This jacket and my locket may be my lifeline for the next two years."

"What's going to be mine?"

She knew exactly what it'd be. "My sketchbook. There's something in there just for you."

"I'll make sure to find it," he said.

Winston gave them a warning knock.

Clary sighed and turned back to face her boyfriend, trying her best to memorize his beautiful face for safe keeping. And even though she wouldn't say it, this was goodbye.

"See you later, Jace."

He grasped her cheeks, his eyes darting across her face. "See you later, baby."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more."

Clary sniffed and shook her head. "Not possible."

They moved towards the door and Jace reached out to grab the knob, but before he left, he leaned down and kissed her one last time. And when they parted, he looked between both of her eyes, the look conveying so much. She gave him a nod, silently telling him that he could do this. They would survive this and come out even stronger than before. She knew it.

Without another word, he turned the knob, opened the door, and backed out of the room, keeping his eyes on her as he did. And once he was out in the hallway, Winston placed a hand on his shoulder then leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Jace nodded and sent Clary one last longing glance before turning away, allowing Winston to lead him further down hallway, further from her.

The door closed after them and she leaned forward, placing her forehead against the cold metal. With one hand, she grasped her locket and closed her eyes. The only thing keeping her from freaking out was knowing that he'd be okay. It would take a while for them to get used to not seeing each other every single day, but they'd get through it. It was going to be hard, so hard, but she'd never give up on him. They would have that future together. One where they're not hiding from psychopaths, one where they get a college degree, one where they get married and start a family.

Moments later, two men entered the room and pulled her hands behind her back, slapping a pair of cuffs on her wrists. And as they led her down the hallway and towards the car taking her away from everyone and everything she cared about, she refused to hang her head in shame. Despite the void she felt in her heart and the fact that she had no idea what life would be like for the next two years, she knew one thing for sure.

It was all worth it.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: So, that's a wrap for PJ, guys . . . hahaha just kidding. Please don't kill me for that joke. There's definitely more to come. What did you think of Judge Hawthorne? How will Jace and Clary cope without each other? How will Jace explain her absence to their friends? Will Luke take over the Agency in time to save her? So many questions, I know, but you'll find answers soon. For now, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: Where are you from? I'm not looking for anything specific, just a country, or a city. I currently live in the U.S. . . . kinda wish I was somewhere else.**


	37. Gone Girl

**Hello, my lovelies. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I had a lot to take care of for school. This is my senior year, which means I have to start thinking about college and what I want to do after high school. So, for the past month, I've been working on my résumé, college essay, and everything else my school threw my way. It hasn't been easy, so I could only write a little bit here and there. But alas, the chapter is finally complete and the schedule should be returning back to normal soon. Thanks for all the love. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. Just in case this past month made you worry about my commitment to this story, let me reassure you. I will never abandon this story. If it's taking me a while to update, trust that I'm working hard to fit writing this story into my schedule. Patience is all I'm asking for. And if you have questions, don't be afraid to PM me. I'll try my best to message you back.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Barely Alive by The Jompson Brothers (Scene 1, pt. 1)_

 _**Nightingale by Demi Lovato (Scene 1, pt. 2)_

 _**Skinny Love by Birdy (Scene 2)_

 _**Keeping Your Head Up by Birdy (Scene 3)_

 _**Oil & Water by Lee DyWyze (Scene 4) _

* * *

"So, that's it? She's just . . . gone?"

Jace nodded, still staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. After getting home, the only thing he wanted to do was lie in bed and cope. It was the complete opposite of what Clary wanted for him, but at least he'd called Jon and Jordan for help. He needed someone to talk to, and they were the only people who'd understand his pain.

Jordan cursed, something he rarely did. "How did this happen, man?"

Jace ran his hands over his face. "The Agency found out that we were together. There's some rule against getting involved with a client and she broke it to be with me. Tie in the fact that she wanted everyone to know who she really was and it was pretty much a done deal. All of it pretty much blew up in our faces and now she's gone." His chest clenched in pain. "And for two years? What in the hell am I supposed to do without her for two years?"

Jon shrugged. "Live," he said, as if it was that easy. "It's what she'd want you to do, it's what she'd want all of us to do. I hate that we couldn't protect her from this, but I know my sister. She's strong. She'll walk out of this with her head held high and as fiery as ever. Things like this only build her up, not knock her down."

"You honestly think she'll be okay out there?" Jace asked.

"Maybe not at first, but once she gets out of her head, she'll be alright."

"No offense," Jordan said, addressing Jon. "But how are you so calm about all this?"

Clary's brother shrugged again and removed a pocket knife from the inside of his jeans. Then he began twirling it around his fingers, reminding Jace so much of Clary. "I've heard about isolation. As much as I really dislike that judge, she really did give Clary the least harsh punishment. Isolation is for Agents only. They take you to some nice place; a loft, a beach house, a cabin, and pretty much keep you there for however long your sentence is. It's not like your everyday prison with guards yelling out orders and having a bunch of people in your personal space. She'll just have one person looking out for her and making sure that she doesn't leave, which no Agent has ever been stupid enough to do. It's kind of like a vacation, I guess, but forced."

"She won't be able to contact any of us," he told them. "They took her phone away and I'm sure the cabin doesn't have one. It'll take a toll on her, not talking to anyone."

"It might, but trust that she'll find a way to move past it." He tucked the knife back into his jeans and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Besides, the silence will only make it that much better when she gets back."

Jordan shifted in Jace's desk chair. "Isn't that guy Luke working on getting her out?"

Jace sighed. "Yeah, but it's going to take a while. Maybe even the entire time she's there."

"This is all mess," Jordan grumbled. "How are we going to explain this to everyone?"

"I don't even know," Jace admitted.

Jon ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it can't be the truth. The CEO will be keeping a close eye on you guys for a while. It'll be too much of risk to tell your friends now and I'm not letting my sister get more time in that place because we thought we were in the clear."

"Great. More lies."

"Well, you did punch the guy in the face and put his men in the hospital," Jon added. "Of course he'll be watching you. Normal people shouldn't be able to take down Agency guards like that."

Jace scoffed. "Like they could've stopped me."

"We need to come up with something quick," Jordan said seriously. "Everyone's been wondering why you and Clary haven't been at school lately. If we don't tell them something soon, Isabelle is going to round everyone up and ambush this place."

"Crap, I completely forgot about school." He sighed. "At this point, I'm going to have to ace the finals if I want to make up for all the days I've missed."

"You'll be fine," Jordan assured him. "You're a genius, after all."

He shrugged. "I guess."

Jon sighed and turned to Jordan. "Look, just tell your friends that there was a family emergency back in Connecticut and her parents came back to get her."

"How are we supposed to explain the fact that she can't contact any of us?" Jace asked.

"Just say that her father's really strict and forbade you two from seeing each other anymore."

"Seems convincing enough," Jordan offered. "Even though lying to them is going to suck."

Jon ran his hands over his face. "We have to protect her."

Jace nodded. "He's right. There's no way I'm going to risk her getting more time than she already has."

Jordan seemed to understand. And even though he'd never said it out loud, Jace knew that he loved Clary too. She was his best friend, after all.

"Alright," he finally said. "We'll roll with that story for now."

Jon stood and stared down at him. "It's getting late, dude, and you've barely slept all week. Take the rest of the week off from school and rest up, mourn, do whatever you have to do. But next week, you're going to get your ass up, dust yourself off, and get on with your life. If you don't escape this depression faze soon, it'll get worse and worse. So find a way to get out of it and don't forget that we're here for you."

"Yeah," Jordan agreed. "Don't ever feel like you're alone in this. We'll be like the Three Musketeers or something. You know, always there for each other."

Jon nodded. "What he said."

"Thanks," Jace answered, still looking at his ceiling. "Knowing that you two have my back means a lot."

Jon lightly kicked his calf, which was hanging off the edge of the bed. "Just get some rest, man. We'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Jordan followed Jon to the door, but before they left, he turned back to Jace. "See you later, dude."

A lump formed in his throat and his voice took on a hoarse tone. "See you later," he forced himself to say. God, repeating those words was harder than he thought it'd be.

When they left, he finally released the breath he was holding. He'd been in his room, in this same position for hours just thinking about her. It was already dark, but he had no energy to move. He imagined that Clary was still on the road, since Maine was about eight hours away. Hopefully his jacket was keeping her warm and somewhat comfortable. Maybe she was imagining that the jacket was his arms, holding her against him and keeping her safe. He wanted to be there to do those things, and knowing that he couldn't was torture. The day wasn't even over yet and he missed her like crazy. How was he supposed to do this every day for two years?

Then he remembered their conversation earlier, how he'd asked what his lifeline would be. She'd said there was something for him in her sketchbook.

Knowing that whatever it was could get him out of this rut, he removed himself from his bed and quietly strolled across the hall to her room. He took in a breath before he turned the knob and let himself inside. It was hard being surrounded by all of her things, but he didn't let that unnerve him as he searched. After a minute, he saw a flash of gold under her bed and bent down, retrieving the sketchbook he'd bought her all those months ago. She'd been so happy to get all those art supplies. Just thinking about her 'kid in a candy store' expression made his lips twitch.

With the sketchbook in hand, he made his way back into his room, not sure how long he'd be able to stay in Clary's room without doing something drastic, like smelling her sheets.

Once he was back in his bed, he sat back against the headboard and flipped the sketchbook open. He had no idea if the sketchbook itself was what Clary wanted to give him or if she had left some kind of special note hidden inside. So, for the next fifteen minutes, he sifted through the pages, looking at drawing after drawing. She was so incredibly talented, and if she decided to continue with her dream to open up an art studio when she got back, he'd support her all the way. With her skills, she had a lot to teach.

Jace felt a smile coming on as he flipped through the drawings of him. She'd once called him her muse, the person who inspired her to be an artist again. She gave him a lot of credit, but honestly, it was all her. She was so much stronger than she thought she was.

As he reached the end of the book, he felt a pang in his chest, knowing that this was the end. But as he flipped to the next page, he saw that the last few pages were empty and had a small rectangle cut out in the center. Furrowing his brows, he turned to the very last page and was surprised to find a USB flash drive taped to the back. Underneath it was his name written in an elegant cursive.

Curiosity spiked his interest and within seconds, he had the flash drive in his hand, his gaze gliding over the room in search of his laptop. Once he found it, he snatched it off his dresser, plopped back onto the bed and shoved the flash drive into one of the ports. He bounced his leg impatiently as it loaded up, wanting so badly to see what it was that she left him. Was it a letter? A secret message? Something to do with the Agency?

A second later, he got his answer after the file popped up. Double clicking on it, he found that it only had one folder with one document. It was labeled 'PLAY ME', and as confused as he was, he clicked on it anyway and sat back as the video loaded.

He almost gasped aloud once Clary's smiling face appeared on his large screen. Looking more closely, he saw that the video was shot in their bedroom back at the penthouse. Clary was lying diagonally on the bed, perched up on her elbows. And even though she recorded it with the camera on her computer, he could see everything crystal clear. He could even make out the small spattering of freckles dusting over her nose. God, he loved those freckles.

 _Tucking her hair behind her ear, Clary looked into the camera. "Hey there, Herondale." She sighed. "If you're watching this, it means that something's happened to me. While I have no idea what that something is, I'm going to make this video anyway. And if nothing has happened to me, stop this video now and put the flash drive back where you got it from, asshole."_

Jace shook his head in amusement. As of now, he had no idea where this video was going, but he'd watch until the end if it meant seeing her beautiful face and hearing her soft voice.

 _"Okay, that should be enough time for you to make the right decision," she said after a moment. "I've been thinking about making this video for a while now and I finally found the courage to do it. You're the most important person in my life and I need to make sure you know that, just in case things don't work out for us in the end. If there's anything I know about life, it's that nothing is guaranteed. And if something happens to me, I don't want there to be any loose ends. I want you to know exactly how I feel about you."_

 _There was a shuffle somewhere else in the room and suddenly the doors to the bedroom opened and he came into view, dressed in a simple pair of gray sweatpants slung low on his hips. Clary turned away from the camera to look at him, a wide smile breaking out across her face as he climbed onto the bed behind her. His legs straddled her hips, his chest brushing against her back. Reaching out, he brushed her hair over one shoulder and pressed his lips to the curve of her neck._

 _She tilted her head a little, giving him more access. "Hey, babe. You feeling okay?"_

 _"I always feel great when you're around." He looked up, finally noticing the camera. "What's this? Planning on seducing me into a sex tape or something?"_

 _Clary's cheeks turned red. "No, jackass. I'm making a video, which you so rudely interrupted."_

 _"Hmmm." In a flash, he had her flipped onto her back, staring up at him. "Is it important?" he asked, peppering kisses along her jaw._

 _She nodded, her fingers gliding into his hair. "It is actually. Can you give me, like, ten minutes?"_

 _"Sure." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll be up in the gym if you need me."_

 _"Okay, thanks," she whispered._

 _Before he left, he slipped his hands under his white t-shirt, which she'd worn to sleep the night before, and grasped her bare hips. Staring down at her, with her hair sprawled out across the white sheets, he murmured, "You're beautiful, you know that?"_

 _She giggled. "Yes, you tell me everyday."_

 _He pulled her closer and leaned down until their foreheads were pressed together. "A beautiful woman should be told when she looks beautiful. It just so happens that you always look that way."_

 _"You're so sweet," she whispered._

 _He just shook his head and grinned. "Get back to your video," he said, releasing her hips. "We'll finish this later."_

 _"Wait." She stopped him by wrapping her bare legs around his waist, making him groan. "Kiss me first."_

 _For a moment he just looked at her, but then a smirk slowly tugged at his lips and he grasped her face in his hands. Leaning down, he claimed her mouth with his own, giving her what she wanted. Her hands traveled down his chest and over his abs, soon landing on his upper-back. The kiss was heated, like most times their lips came together, but it ended before either of them could take it any further. When they parted, he let go of her face and she unwrapped her arms and legs from around him._

 _He then rose to his knees, his hungry eyes raking over her. "Are you sure it's important?"_

 _She giggled again. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you in ten minutes," she promised._

 _Nodding, he lifted her hand and kissed the center of her palm before getting up. "I'll be waiting."_

 _Once the doors closed again, Clary flipped back onto her stomach and blushed as she looked into the camera once again. "You know, I would cut that part out, but even though you act like a complete idiot sometimes, you always find a way to make me laugh or smile. You have such a big heart, Jace—one that you don't give yourself enough credit for. That's one thing I love most about you."_

Jace actually smiled at that. "Ditto," he whispered, lazily tracing the outline of the computer screen.

 _"Okay, enough about that. Let's talk about us." She ran a hand through her silky waves. "Jace, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were going to be trouble. I'd gotten the assignment a week or two before and here I was thinking 'great, my first mission out in the field is babysitting some jock' but boy did you prove me wrong." A blush adorned her cheeks again. "I never told you this, but when you opened the door that afternoon, you took my breath away, Jace. I don't know how to explain it, but whenever I was around you, I felt like there was this unseen force drawing us together. I fought that force for so long, scared that if I opened myself up to you and gave you a piece of myself that you'd crush it and never look back, but then I saw the way you looked at me. The way you watched me when you thought no one else was looking, the way you held me like I was a piece of glass, and the words you said . . . it was all so much."_

 _She shifted a little, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I guess you claimed me that day in the park twelve years ago, because once we came back together, that was all I wanted to be. Yours." She glanced away for a second, clearly trying not to get upset. "Now, I'm no expert on fate, but I know that the way your lips feel on mine is nothing short of perfection. I know that when I look at you, I see my future, I see a man that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with."_

Jace held his breath, not knowing that the video would be getting this serious.

 _"But if something does get in the way of our life together," she said. "Here's how I want you to remember me: I want you to remember me snuggled into your side late at night while you kiss the top of my head and make me feel safe. I want you to remember me slowly falling in love with you and feeling too nervous to tell you, so I show you instead. Remember me breaking down in your arms after a harsh nightmare, only to fall back into a peaceful sleep after you sing to me." A few tears visibly welled in her eyes as she continued. "Remember me whispering those three little words against your lips as we made love. Remember all of the times you called me beautiful and made me smile. Remember how special you made me feel." She sniffed. "But most importantly, I want you to remember me happy. If this is it, don't think about how we ended. Think about how we began. That's how you'll get through this, Jace. As long as you cherish those memories, you'll be alright."_

 _She let out a shaky breath. "God, this is getting hard. I never thought I'd be with someone like you, but look where we are now. I care about you more than anyone else in the world, and even though things went wrong in the end, I'll never regret my time spent with you. I believe that a love like ours was written somewhere in the stars, destined from the very beginning." Her nose scrunched. "I know that sounds corny, but it's what I feel, and I told myself when I made this video that I wouldn't hold back. So you're just going to have to deal with that little tidbit."_

Jace chuckled a little, surprising himself. Shifting onto his stomach, he placed the laptop in front of him and stared at the screen. He remembered her making the video, not knowing exactly what it was about. All he knew was that when it was over, she'd rushed upstairs to the gym and hurled herself into his arms, asking him to hold her. He could tell that she'd been upset about something, but he'd kept his mouth shut and simply did as she asked. He always would. That day had been pretty intense, and now he knew why.

 _Her emeralds glistened over. "There's so much more I want to say, but I can't because it'll make me cry and you know I hate crying. So I'll leave you with this: sometimes life doesn't deal you a good hand. Sometimes things don't go exactly how you wanted them to and you're stuck with this feeling of being paralyzed. But when you feel that way, you have to just snatch that deck out of life's hands and reshuffle it to your advantage. Become the overseer of your own future, of your own fate. And when you feel alone, just play this video and know that I'm here for you." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I never told you this, but in the process of us falling in love, you saved me. But now it's time for you to save yourself. So, find a way to get back on your feet—find that sunshine in the rain—and just . . . live."_

 _Reaching up, she wiped her tears away, a supportive smile tugging at her lips. "Promise, Jace?"_

His chest clenched at her words, knowing that he'd keep them buried deep within his heart as he went on without her. When she was with him, the world made sense, but now, it just felt like he'd been thrown out into the void without any guidance. But this video . . . he could work with it. Maybe it'd be his lifeline after all.

Releasing a sigh, he leaned forward and rested his head against the screen. And even though she couldn't hear him, he spoke the words anyway.

"Cross my heart."

.o.O.o.

Ten hours later, Clary awoke to the sound of beeping. Peeking her eyes open, she saw that they were at a gate and the driver was punching in a code to get in. She couldn't help but memorize the code, knowing that she'd never even think about escaping and using it. There was no escaping the Agency. If she went on the run, she'd have to stay on the run, and she'd never put her family and friends through that.

Once the gate opened, the driver looked back at her through the plexiglass before turning to face the road once again. With her lack of cuffs, he'd been checking on her a lot during the trip. It was smart of him, considering she could've gotten out of the car if she wanted to. She was the daughter of an assassin and an Agent, after all. On the way there, Clary figured out ten different ways that she'd be able to escape. But instead of acting on those thoughts, she simply wrapped Jace's jacket tighter around her and drifted off, trying but mostly failing to get some sleep.

Moments later, the car came to a stop in front of a large cabin. It looked like something a family of five would rent during the holidays. The view was actually quite nice, and if she was able to get a pencil and some paper one day, she wouldn't mind drawing it. But she doubted she'd get the chance. The place may have looked nice, but this would be far from a retreat. She was sure it'd be like a glorified prison on the inside. Either way, she was prepared to do anything if it meant getting back to Jace.

The driver knocked on the plexiglass. "Hey, you alive back there?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm alive, Jeffrey."

"How do you know my name?"

God, he was such an amateur. "I'm a very observant person, Jeffrey. I can see your name tag from the rearview mirror and I'm going to guess from the tan line around your ring finger that you're also recently divorced." She leaned forward, peering through the glass. "How are you coping with that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Instead of answering, he threw the door open and grumbled, "Agents."

Shrugging, Clary sat back in her seat and waited for him to open her door. When he did, he immediately reached inside to grab her with one of his grubby hands. She frowned, not liking that he was getting his sweaty palms all over Jace's jacket, but she ignored it as he led her up the lit driveway. It was early, the sun just starting to peek out over the horizon. The drive had been longer than she'd expected, considering all the traffic and food stops the driver made. Right about now, she was just hoping that this place had a decent bed.

Once they reached the front door, Jeffrey lifted his free hand and pounded his fist on the door four solid times.

While they waited, Clary took in her surroundings, noting the polished wood of the cabin, how large and modern it was, the calming sounds of the nearby lake. "This is a nice place," she said.

Jeffrey laughed without humor. "The place may be nice, but that's about it."

Before she could ask him to elaborate, the door to the cabin swung open, revealing a blue eyed, middle-aged woman in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a professional-looking ponytail, not a single hair out of place. With her heels, she was several inches taller than Clary, but the look on her face was what really did it. She had the same look on her face as Judge Hawthorne—as if she was pissed at the mere sight of her.

"Is this her?" she asked Jeffrey, her tone cold and calculating. Clary also noted her British accent, which made her feel like a kid in boarding school being berated by the principal.

Nodding, the driver handed the woman a folder stuffed with papers. "Yes, ma'am. Clarissa Morgenstern."

The woman scanned the first piece of paper inside the folder for confirmation, flipping it shut afterwards. Then she lifted her hand and dismissed the driver with a flick of her wrist. "I'll take it from here. Leave us."

Jeffrey finally released her arm and turned away, muttering something as he did. It wasn't clear, but she could've sworn he said "Good luck."

The driver didn't waste any time returning to his vehicle and peeling out of the gravel driveway. Feeling a little taken aback by the woman's stern demeanor, she shifted from foot to foot, waiting for her to say something.

The woman eyed her for a moment before sticking her hand out, giving her's a firm shake. "Maxine Thomas. I will be your designated guardian until further notice." She tucked the folder under her arm. "Now, I understand that you may have questions, but they'll have to wait." Turning on her heel, she motioned for her to follow. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Clary's gaze went skyward. Just her luck that this woman would have the disposition of a drill sergeant. With a sigh, she stepped into the cabin, shutting the door behind her. The inside was just as nice as the outside. The open floor plan allowed her to see everything from the beautiful fireplace at one end of the room, the homey living space, the small dining room table, all the way to the large kitchen area. Everything was so modern and up to date that if it weren't for the place being covered in polished wood, she would've thought that this was a typical upper-class home. But she didn't get much time to explore because Maxine was currently leading her up a flight of stairs.

Once they reached the top, Maxine pointed to the first door they approached. "This is my room. You are not to open that door without my consent. It will be locked most days while I'm gone, but I know how you Agents are with picking those."

Clary furrowed her brows. "What do you mean it'll be locked while you're gone? Aren't you supposed to stay here with me?"

Maxine turned to look at her over her shoulder. "I do have a life outside of this, Clarissa. I work at a wealth management firm five days a week."

"I don't understand." She glanced around. "Not to dig my own hole, here, but shouldn't you be making sure that I don't attempt to escape or something?"

Maxine shrugged. "You could escape if you wanted to, but honestly, where would you go? We'd find you, of course, but you won't be brought back here. You'll lose every ounce of your freedom and I'm sure you have family you'd like to return to after this. If you want to ensure that you'll never see them again, then be my guest, run away."

Clary clicked her tongue. "Touché."

The older woman didn't respond and continued to stroll down the hallway. Her fancy clothes made Clary feel uncomfortable in her gray t-shirt, skinny jeans, and white chucks.

"This is your room," Maxine said, stopping at the door at the end of the hall. Pushing it open, she led Clary inside the large room, flicking the light on as she did. "You have one queen-sized bed, a couch, and an en-suite. You'll be expected to keep the place clean, including the rest of the cabin. I may be your guardian, but I am not your maid."

She took in the room. "When will I be able to get some clothes? And maybe some other necessities?"

"I've already gone out and gotten everything you may need for your stay here. They gave me your measurements over the phone, so the clothes should fit. Feel free to shower, get some rest, or eat. Just don't leave the cabin for any reason. Am I clear?"

Clary furrowed her brows. "So, I'm free to do whatever I want as long as I don't leave?"

"Well, there are some rules, but we'll discuss those later. I have work to get to." She turned back towards the door. "I'm usually back around four or five o'clock, depending on the day."

She shrugged off Jace's jacket, placing it on the bed. Then she turned back toward her guardian and grinned, refusing to show how much she was hurting on the inside. "I'll be here."

Maxine didn't acknowledge her joke, just simply waved her hand—which Clary guessed was her way of saying goodbye—and left the room. She shut the door quietly behind her, finally leaving Clary alone.

With a sigh, she fell back onto the bed, surprised that it was actually quite comfortable—definitely better than the beds at the Agency's Penitentiary. But there was one thing missing that would make her feel completely at peace. It was exactly what made her reach for her locket and flip it open. A picture of her and Jace immediately popped up. His hands were holding her face, her's were wrapped around his wrists as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She stared at the image for a moment, wondering what Jace was doing back in Brooklyn, hoping that he'd found her sketchbook.

His biggest fear was losing her. He'd expressed that so many times over the past seven months, but there was a part of her that knew she couldn't guarantee he wouldn't. Anything was possible, and if something were to happen—which it did—she didn't want to leave him with nothing. He needed to know how much she loved him, he needed to know that she wouldn't take back all of the time they'd spent together. But most importantly, he needed to know that he could live without her. It might not have been easy, but it was possible.

All in all, their separation could either do one of two things. It could tear them apart or bring them even closer together. All she could do was hope for the latter.

.o.O.o.

Hours passed as Clary sat, curled up on one corner of the couch, her eyes glued to the television. It was just some trashy reality TV show—one that'd she'd probably be forcing Jace to watch if they were together right now. The shows bored the hell out of him, but he watched them anyway because he knew it put a smile on her face. That was part of the reason why their relationship was so successful. They compromised for each other. She didn't exactly like watching sports, but she sat through every game he wanted to watch because she knew he loved sports.

With a sigh, Clary wrapped his jacket tighter around her torso and tried her best to relax. She'd already gotten cleaned up and dressed. The clothes fit perfectly, but she couldn't part with Jace's jacket just yet. It was the only thing keeping her from breaking down the doors and making a run for it. It was a reminder that she had something to go home to. He was there, waiting for her, and she couldn't let him down.

Moments later, the front door opened with her guardian's arrival. She could hear the clack of her heels as she entered the living space. Turning off the TV, Clary removed herself from the couch and made her way over to Maxine, who was now rifling through the fridge. After a moment, she pulled out a water bottle and took a couple swigs. Then her eyes drifted over to Clary, her gaze calculating.

"Did you find everything satisfactory?"

Sighing, Clary leaned forward and rested her elbows on the island between them. "I guess. Is it usually this quiet around here?"

"You'll get used to it," she said.

Nodding, Clary reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Before you left, you said something about rules?"

"Ah, yes. I have them written down somewhere." Turning around, she opened multiple cabinets before finally pulling out a laminated piece of paper. Then she handed it over to Clary and stood back. "There are five main rules. One: no leaving the premises for any reason. Two: you are responsible for keeping the cabin clean, i.e. washing dishes or sweeping the floors. Three: there will be weekly inspections to ensure that you're doing what is asked of you. Four: lights out is at ten o'clock on the dot, no later. Five: lastly, if you do not abide by these rules, you will be thoroughly punished."

Clary put the paper down and shrugged. "Sounds reasonable."

Taking another sip of water, Maxine asked, "Any questions?"

"Yeah. I'm actually an artist, believe it or not." She cleared her throat. "And I was wondering if I could get some paper and a few pencils for sketching? I'd actually prefer to do that instead of watch TV all day."

Her guardian looked uninterested. "You only get necessities while you're here, Clarissa. Art is a luxury."

"And the TV isn't?" she asked incredulously.

Maxine reached up to rub her temple as if she were getting a headache. "I'm not here to make this experience enjoyable for you, I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid. There are no special favors."

Clary eyed her. "You're pretty stubborn, Maxine, you know that?" The older woman opened her mouth to respond, but she cut her off. "But you know what? I can handle stubborn. I come from a family of very stubborn people. You can think what you want about me, but I have a knack for wearing people down. I have a feeling that we're going to get along just fine."

Maxine rolled her eyes. "Aren't all teenagers considered artists these days? What makes you think I want to waste my bloody time helping you with this?"

"Because I'm not just some teenager trying to be artsy," she said. "Art is something I plan on doing for a career. If I wasn't in isolation right now, I'd be on my way to college to get a degree for it."

She clicked her tongue. "Then why don't you prove me wrong?"

Clary furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Wait here." Turning on her heel, Maxine left the room and returned moments later with a few pieces of paper and a pencil. Setting it on the island, she took a seat across from her and smoothed her hands down the length of her skirt.

Taking the items, she gave the woman a questioning look. "What do you want me to draw?"

Her guardian leaned forward. "Me."

Clary eyed her for a moment, her head tilted to the side. Climbing onto a stool, she examined the woman's features, noticing how sharp and angled they were. Everything was just a little too . . . perfect. Letting out a breath, she tapped the eraser of the pencil against her lips. "Okay, I'll do it, but I'm going to need you to take out that hair tie and roll up your sleeves first."

Maxine quirked a brow and leaned back. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just not interested in drawing the business side of you," she explained. "I like drawing people as they are, no façades."

"Is this a rule of yours?" she asked.

"Actually, it is." Images of Jace flooded her mind. He was like her personal model when it came to sketching. But he'd always try to fix himself up for their drawing sessions by adjusting his hair or putting on a backwards cap or even taking off his shirt. And as much as she loved that body of his, she preferred to sketch him in his natural state. Without his signature smirk or the perfectly styled hair. Perfection in art was nonexistent, and in most cases, undesirable.

Maxine eyed her skeptically for a moment, her expression still cold and stiff. It was obvious that she really needed to lighten up. With a sigh, she lifted her hand and tentatively removed the hair tie. Her hair immediately tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. Then she rolled the sleeves of her white button down up to her elbows, creating a completely different image.

Clary grinned. "Much better." Maybe doing this would get her on the woman's good side—that's if she had one. So far, she'd only gotten the privilege of seeing the authoritative side, but Clary knew how to get her to drop the act.

Putting her pencil to the piece of paper, she began drawing an outline of her face. "So, Maxine, how long have you been a perfectionist?"

Her guardian looked a little taken aback. Clearing her throat, she asked, "What makes you think I'm a perfectionist?"

"Because I used to be one and I know what it looks like." She kept her gaze on the paper, making subtle glances here and there. "I see it in the way you constantly adjust your clothes to make sure there isn't a wrinkle or crease in sight. The way you tie your ponytail without a hair out of place. The way you walk, the way you talk. Honestly, it's just your overall demeanor."

"My demeanor? By that do you mean professional?"

She shook her head. "There's a difference. Like I said, I used to be just like you. Takes one to know one, right?"

Maxine tucked her hair behind her ear, getting some of it out of her face. "You've known me for less than a day, might I remind you."

Clary shrugged. "I'm very observant; it's part of who I am. Besides, there isn't much to do around here." She continued to draw, adding more detail as she went. "You see, I've spent a majority of my life in a shell. I've been through a lot—things that no one my age should ever go through—and I figured that if I couldn't control what happened around me, I could at least control myself. So I closed myself off, tossed away all my emotions and feelings. I threw myself into training, trying to be the best. Perfect." She met her guardian's gaze. "But here's the thing about perfectionists: they're constantly disappointed, because there's no such thing as perfect. It doesn't matter how much time you spend on your hair or picking out the best outfit, or how much you close yourself off emotionally, the world is still going to be just as messed up as it has always been."

She was sure that Maxine would end their drawing session after that comment, but the woman simply cocked her head to the side as if she wasn't expecting Clary to be so wise.

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

Clary furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Maxine glanced down at her hands. "You said you used to be a perfectionist. What made things different?"

"My boyfriend," she said truthfully.

Her guardian snorted. "You mean the boy you got sent here for?"

Clary held back a snide remark, reminding herself that she was trying to get on this woman's good side. "Yes, his name is Jace," she said, happy to be talking about him. "We met about seven months ago when my mission with the Herondales started. The beginning was like a wild roller coaster of us denying our feelings for each other and constantly arguing over it. I wanted to be with him, but I was just like you are now. So afraid of actually feeling something that I turned into this cold, distant, stubborn person." She looked up from her drawing. "It actually took a near death experience for me to finally realize that living my life like some emotionless robot wasn't the way to go. It took almost losing him to realize I wanted more for myself."

"So your relationship is serious?" she asked, looking genuinely curious.

Clary shrugged. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. I almost died trying to protect him and look where that got me." She sighed, her gaze returning to the paper. "But everything will work out. I'll do my time here and then we'll pick up where we left off."

Maxine observed her for a second. "Do you honestly think he'll wait for you?"

"I trust him." Reaching up, she tucked her hair behind her ear so she could see the drawing better. "We've been through alot together and I don't think he'll be stupid enough to throw it all away for a one time thing with someone else. Besides, I see the way he looks at me, I know he loves me. What more can I ask of him?"

Her guardian cocked her head to the side. "I've never had someone so comfortable in their situation."

"What kind of people do you normally get?"

"Agents gone rogue." Her face scrunched up with distaste before she relaxed it again. "Most of them went out of their minds the first few nights. They'd yell and scream at me, begging me to let them go. They swore that they didn't belong here, but these were people that didn't follow the rules. An Agent is not allowed to go on unsanctioned missions or kill people in cold blood just because of their badge. That's why they were sent here to cool off and realize their mistakes."

Clary furrowed her brows. "But those are some pretty high offenses. Why weren't they locked up?"

"They were all young, like you. Their judges saw room for improvement and figured that this was the best place for them. Some changed, some didn't. I guess it depends on the person. There's one thing they all had in common, though."

"And what's that?"

"They hated my guts."

Clary held a hand over her heart, feigning shock. "Really? I can't imagine why."

Maxine narrowed her eyes. "I'm not interested in becoming mates with Agents. I'm here to serve one purpose, and that is to be your guardian."

She smiled. "But here's the thing, Maxine, everyone needs a friend." She turned the paper a little, putting more detail into her eyes. "I know you assume everyone who comes here hates you, and that's part of the reason why you're so hard on us, but this time is different. I don't hate you. I actually think that if we got to know each other a little more, we'd find that we had some things in common."

Another skeptical look. "Are you taking the piss?"

Clary laughed. "No, I'm serious. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next couple of years, so why not make it somewhat enjoyable?"

Maxine's eyes widened. "You actually want to be mates?"

She snorted. "You're acting as if you've never had a friend before."

"I've had friends," she said. "I've just never been friends with an Agent, at least not one your age."

"Well, there's a first for everything, right?" Seeing her guardian's hesitant expression, she sighed. "Look, I'm not saying that we have to paint each other's nails or giggle over gossip magazines—I'm not that kind of girl and I'm sure you aren't either. I'm just saying that you don't have to act like a drill sergeant around me. I know the rules and I'm not stupid enough to break them because I know what I have waiting for me back home. So how about we start with a clean slate and forget about these last few hours?"

Maxine simply stared at her for a moment before finally letting her face relax. "Okay," she breathed.

"Okay?"

"Yes. We can be civilized toward each other, but that doesn't make me any less of a guardian to you. Don't think that you'll be able to pull one over on me because of this."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a pessimist, Maxine. You have to at least know by now that I'm not like the others. I'm here because I fell in love, not because I killed someone I wasn't supposed to."

Maxine pursed her lips. "You're a strange one, Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Call me Clary." Finishing up the final details of the drawing, she stuck her hand out. "So, do we have a deal?"

Her guardian tentatively lifted her hand, shaking it with hers. "We do."

Clary smiled. "Great." Placing the pencil back on the island, she turned the picture around and pushed it towards her.

Maxine's eyes widened as she picked it up, getting a closer look. "Oh, my. This is . . . beautiful." She blushed and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear again. "Is this really what I look like?"

Clary laughed softly. "When you're not trying to be a perfectionist, yes." Cocking her head to the side, she leaned forward. "You should let loose a little more often. The look suits you."

Her guardian actually smiled at that. "You may be onto something." She glanced up at her. "I think I misjudged you, Miss Morgenstern."

She shrugged. "Happens all the time. But I think you'll get used to my ways soon enough."

"Do you miss him?" Maxine asked, setting the drawing down.

The abrupt question threw Clary off, causing her hand to drift up to her locket. "Why do you ask?"

The older woman looked down at her hands. "Just curious."

Letting out a shaky breath, she tightened her grip on her locket and nodded. "I miss him more than I can put into words," she said. And it was true. She missed his stupid, egotistical jokes, his forehead kisses, the way he made sure to remind her that she was beautiful every single day, the way he grasped her face in his large hands right before he kissed her and held her in his arms like he wanted to protect her from the world. She missed it all, and it would be a while before she got used to living without those things.

Maxine nodded. "I understand." Her gaze met hers and by the expression she was giving her, it looked as though she actually did understand.

Clary didn't ask why, just simply nodded back. Releasing her locket, she tucked her hands into the pockets of Jace's jacket and stood. "I should head up," she said, looking outside to see that it was getting dark. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I think a decent night could go a long way."

Maxine stood also. "Oh, of course." Grabbing the drawing, she glanced at it again and held it close, a small smile working onto her face. "Thanks again for the sketch."

Clary was still surprised that she was able to put a smile on her guardian's face. She'd almost thought that she was incapable of showing a positive emotion. But baby steps, right?

"It wasn't a problem, really. Art is something I just love to do." Moving her hair over one shoulder, she turned to leave the room. "Goodnight, Maxine."

She was halfway down the hall when she heard the older woman respond. "Goodnight, Clary."

Clary noted that she used her preferred name, another step towards them being somewhat civilized. Once she reached her room, she stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind her. Leaning her head back against the door, she bit back another wave of longing, trying to relax herself enough to sleep.

Tugging off Jace's jacket, she placed it on her bed and made her way to the bathroom to carry out her usual nighttime routine. It felt odd without Jace by her side, bumping her hip with his own as they brushed their teeth and washed their faces. And after she stripped down to her underwear, instead of having Jace there to remove his shirt and tug it over her head, she simply put his jacket back on and climbed into bed.

As she lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling, she wondered if he was doing the same. She really hoped the video helped him realize that he could do this. Two years was a long time, but she'd take two years of them being apart if it got them forever in return. But one thing was for sure: the minute she got back, there would be no more putting life on hold. She didn't care how young she was, she wanted the world and more with him and she knew without a doubt that he wanted it too.

Turning onto her side, Clary pulled his jacket tightly around her naked torso, breathing in his scent. And with thoughts of him consuming her mind, like a blanket of comfort and warmth, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, not knowing that when she woke up the next morning, there'd be a box of brand new art supplies sitting outside of her door.

.o.O.o.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sighing, Jace reached up to take his keys out of the ignition. "Yeah, let's go." Opening his door, he stepped out, tucking his keys into his pocket.

Jordan followed suit and moved to stand beside him, giving him a supportive clap on the back. "Hey, if you can't go through with it, I'll be happy to do all the talking."

He shook his head. "No, we rehearsed this enough. I can do it."

"Alright," Jordan dropped his hand. "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

Taki's was as warm and welcoming as ever that afternoon, but he felt nothing but wound up. All of his friends were sitting at their usual table, the girls looking nervous, the guys just confused. The emergency meeting he called was pretty abrupt, but he had some of the most loyal friends on the planet, so it wasn't a surprise to see that they'd dropped everything to show up.

As soon as he reached the table, Isabelle scooted over, allowing him to sit down beside her. Jordan sat across from him next to Maia and immediately reached out to grab her hand.

Alec spoke up first, surprising him. "So, what's this all about?"

"Yeah," Aline lifted her chin. "And where's Clary?"

Jace raked a hand through his hair. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about." He met all of their eyes from his spot in the booth before dropping his own to his lap. "Clary's gone."

Isabelle gasped, while everyone else's eyes widened. "What do you mean she's gone? What happened?"

He continued to stare at his lap, knowing that he was about to lie through his teeth. "Her parents came back from their vacation. The trip took a little longer than expected and I guess they wanted to surprise her, but neither of us were expecting them to show up at my house, especially not without calling first." He finally picked up his head, but he didn't look any of them in the eyes, afraid that they'd call him out for his bogus story. "Her father caught us in bed together and made this huge scene. He just freaked out, saying that he didn't allow Clary to stay there just so I could take advantage of her. He and my mother got into this big fight about her betraying his trust, and before I knew it, he was forcing Clary to pack up her things. He even forbade us from ever contacting each other again."

"He can't do that," Alec said.

"Well, as long as he's paying for her college tuition, he can do whatever he wants. She can't pay it on her own and I won't let her sacrifice something like that for me." He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I don't know—that whole day was pretty much a blur. All I know is that one minute she was in my arms and the next she was gone. I've tried calling, but I guess her father switched off her phone, and her brother isn't returning my calls either. There's nothing I can do to change things. She's just . . . gone."

"Oh, Jace." Reaching out, Isabelle wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. Her perfume was somewhat overwhelming—nothing like Clary's subtle vanilla and strawberry scent. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He simply nodded. The story may have been fake, but the pain he felt was so real that it coiled tight around his chest, squeezing all of the air out of his lungs.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Maia.

He shook his head. "I guess we just have to find a way to move past it."

"What about Clary?"

Jace sighed and lifted his head. "If we're really meant to be, we'll find our way back to each other. I have no problem with waiting for her if that's what it takes." He looked down at his hands again. "She's it for me."

Aline furrowed her brows. "You're honestly going to wait years until she finishes school? Without any contact? I mean, what if she—you know . . . finds someone else?"

"Aline!" Isabelle scolded.

"No, it's okay," Jace said, knowing that what she was suggesting wasn't even a possibility. "I know what you're thinking, but it's not really something I'm worried about. I trust her more than anyone. Besides, I'm pretty sure I've ruined her for anyone else."

Magnus snorted. "You're saying that as if you've marked your territory on her or something."

Jace actually grinned at that. "I treated her like a queen. Trust me, no guy is ever going to match up to that."

"You seem very sure of yourself," Simon added, causing Isabelle to elbow him in the side.

"I know what she and I have. If anything, this will only make our relationship stronger." He leaned back into the booth. "I'm just going to miss her like hell."

"We know you will, man." Jordan looked around the booth. "But we're all here for you, okay? You're never going to be alone."

"Yeah." Isabelle grabbed his hand. "If you ever need to talk about it, I'm just a phone call away."

He kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Izzy."

Maia leaned into Jordan. "We'll all miss her, Jace. But if you think she'll come back, then I guess all we can do is wait."

"She's coming back," Magnus said with conviction. "That crazy redhead is ours now."

He let out a sad chuckle. "Damn right she is."

Isabelle reached up and wiped away her tears. Jace knew that she'd be the one to get emotional, but like Clary, she really hated crying. Sniffing, she tucked her hair behind her ear and shook her head. "Alright, enough sad talk. How about we all order some cake. My treat."

They all nodded in agreement and minutes later, the table was covered in plates of coconut cream cake. Digging into his slice, he listened as Isabelle brought up a funny story that involved Clary on karaoke night. The entire table burst into fits of laughter as Isabelle, Aline, and Maia reenacted Clary's performance of Emotions by Mariah Carey. His girl had the voice of an angel, but her dance moves and high note attempts were all too hilarious.

Just thinking about that night made him feel so much better about everything, especially with his friends there to laugh with him. And that's when he realized that he was doing exactly what Clary wanted. She wanted him to be happy, to allow their friends to lift him up when he was down in the dumps. There was a reason why he had them in his life and he refused to push them away because of this. Clary would kill him if she found out he even thought about it.

So, instead of spending yet another day staring at his ceiling, he decided to get off of his ass and do something about his state of mind. He just had to remind himself that it was all for her.

After finishing up their cake and chatting for a little while longer, they all decided to call it a day. As he slid out of the booth, Isabelle sent him another sad glance before running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm here for you, Jace. Never forget that, okay?" She squeezed him tight. "You're my best friend and I love you."

Jace wrapped one of his arms around her and grinned. Isabelle was like a sister to him and hearing her say that meant a lot to him. "Love you, too, Izzy." Looking up, he saw that his friends were watching them with a solemn expression. Rolling his eyes, he held out both of his arms and motioned them toward him. "Come on. Get in here."

One by one, they all crowded around him, forming one huge group hug. People were probably staring at them now, but he didn't care. This was his family, the people he knew would have his back through thick and thin.

Feeling something strange, Jace lifted his head and furrowed his brows. "Why's there a hand on my ass?"

Alec groaned. "Magnus . . ."

"Sorry." His blue lips tipped up at one corner as he raised his hand to his back once again.

Jace just shook his head and grinned, bringing himself closer to his friends.

"Yeah, everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Such a depressing chapter, I know, but I promise it'll get better soon. Maxine seems to already have a soft spot for Clary, and Jace has his friends to lean on—and don't forget about Luke. Maybe he'll come to the rescue after all. Who knows, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. But for now, I know you guys have been itching for another question to answer, so here you go,**

 **Chapter question: What color are your eyes? Mine are light brown :)**


	38. While You Were Gone

**Hello, my lovelies. Hope you're having a wonderful day. If not, I hope this chapter puts a smile on your face. You guys have been so supportive lately. It really motivates me when you leave cute little reviews saying how much you love the story. Keep staying awesome and enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. To user Crazyfangirl, I would love to answer your questions, but if you're on this site as a guest, I can't reply to your reviews. If you make an account and send me a PM, I'd love to chat about whatever it is you need. Thanks, luv :)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**I Miss You by Adele (Scene 1)_

 _**Never Forget You by Zara Larsson & MNEK (Scene 2)_

 _**Rise Up by Andra Day (Scene 3)_

 _**Turns You into Stone by Fleurie (Scene 4)_

* * *

.o.O.o. 1 year later .o.O.o.

Fall air wafted through Clary's open window, filling her room with the smell of smoked wood and leaves. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, allowing the cool air to relax her. It was a welcomed change from the sticky, humid air of summer. Besides, a change in season meant that she was one step closer to coming home.

The sound of the front door opening downstairs made her snap out of her temporary meditative state, a wide grin breaking out across her face.

Leaving her spot on the floor, Clary took one last glance at the painting she'd been working on and practically ran downstairs to ambush her guardian. Maxine was placing her jacket on the coat rack when she approached, dressed in a light gray pantsuit. She smiled at the sight of her guardian's hair flowing over her shoulders and back. With the confidence boost of that sketch, she'd worn it out almost every week since then.

Once she was done setting all of her things down, Maxine turned towards her, eyes widening when the redhead grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the stairs.

"Clary," she laughed. "Your hands are covered in paint."

She grinned as they climbed the stairs. "But I've been waiting all day for you to get home, my darling Brit."

"You're finished the painting already?" she asked.

Clary playfully rolled her eyes. "When have you known me to take more than a week to finish a painting? I just need your opinion on it before you give it to your boss."

"You know," Maxine said once they reached the top of the stairs, "I didn't hook you up with those online college courses just so you could paint all day."

Letting go of her wrist, she turned and pointed a finger at her. "But you also didn't get me a job painting portraits for your associates just so I could drop the ball and bury my nose in a book." She smiled. "It's all about priorities, Max."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're acing those classes."

"It's honestly a lot easier than I thought it'd be," she said. Luckily, her guardian turned out to be an amazing friend. She'd been so worried about being behind on college and missing out on graduating with all of her friends that Maxine helped her apply for online courses that would be transferable when she got out. She'd just started her sophomore year and was actually pretty excited to get to work. But she really needed to get this painting to Maxine's boss first.

That was another part of her guardian's awesomeness. It all started out with Maxine showing her work friends a few of Clary's sketches, and before she knew it, people were offing her big bucks to do personal portraits. Of course she split her earnings with Maxine, who always declined the cash, but Clary was persistent enough that she finally agreed they both deserved it. Clary may have been doing all of the painting, but without Maxine, she wouldn't be getting paid for something she loved to do.

"Of course it's easy for someone with an IQ of one-hundred seventy," her guardian said, following her into her room. "For us normal people, college can be a very stressful experience."

She shrugged. "Well, good thing I'm far from normal."

"There's something we can agree on." She sent her a wink. "Now, let's see this painting."

Grinning, Clary led her over to the large canvas sitting on an easel on the floor. She'd finished it about an hour ago, but continued to sit there, comparing it to the picture she'd gotten. The woman's features were still the same, but in order to capture her inner and outer beauty, she painted a flower crown on the top of her head and created a nature scene in the background. There was also a small bluebird on her shoulder and vines intertwining with her hands. Instead of a looking like modern business woman, she looked like a princess encased in nature.

"Wow," Maxine whispered. "This is amazing, Clarissa."

Clary turned to her, hands clasped together. "Really? Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it." Her eyes scanned the painting some more. "She's been going on about feeling dull lately and I really think knowing that someone sees her like this will brighten her mood. This painting will make her feel beautiful."

"And that's the reason why I do this," she said truthfully. She aimed to give people confidence, the same confidence Jace had given her by constantly reminding her how beautiful she was. He'd told her over and over again until she believed it, and even after that, he hadn't stopped. Clary just hoped her paintings created that same feeling.

Maxine must have noticed where her head went because a second later, she was reaching up to tuck a lock of Clary's hair behind her ear and whispered, "What's your number today?"

She'd asked her to rate her happiness on a one to ten scale everyday since Clary sat down and told her about how depressed she was without Jace.

Her shoulders fell. "A five."

Maxine sighed. "Why a five?"

"Because it's fifty-fifty. I'm happy that I got to finish this painting for your boss, but Jace's birthday was a few weeks ago and it's the second one I've missed." She ran a painted finger over her lips. "And I know it's only been a little over a year and I have another one to go, but not being able to check up on him makes me feel like we're growing more and more apart."

"Come on, let's sit." Nodding over to her bed, she motioned for her to sit down. Once she did, her guardian reached out and grabbed her hand. "Are you having doubts?" she pressed.

Clary shrugged. "Maybe—I don't know. I mean, we've been apart longer than we've even been together. What if one day he realized waiting for me wasn't worth it anymore?"

Maxine let go of her hand and moved to sit next to her. "Open your locket."

Sighing, Clary did as she said and flicked the golden locket open, revealing a picture of her and Jace. It was another one Isabelle had taken of them at her house. Clary was situated on the edge of the Lightwood's kitchen counter. Jace stood between her legs, his hands on either side of her thighs as they stared into each other's eyes. There was so much love and adoration in his expression that it made it hard to suppress the smile creeping onto her face.

"You see that? The way he looks at you?" It was only when she nodded did the older woman continue. "Trust me, a guy that looks at a girl like that will never feel like she isn't worth waiting for. That boy sees the world in you, Clary. I don't care how much time goes by, he's never going to find the means to move on because his heart is already yours."

"You're right." She stared at the image. "God, I'm being such a hypocrite. I told him I trusted him, but here I am again, doubting the hold I have on him."

"Well, without his constant reassurance, it's kind of hard to know where you two stand," she told her. "I understand why you're worried—you think his feelings for you are fading, but that's not the case."

"How would you know?"

"Have your feelings for him faded?" Maxine questioned.

Clary immediately shook her head. "Of course not. I'm still very much in love with him, Max."

"Then why is it so hard for you to believe that he feels the same way?"

She sighed and closed her locket. "It's like you said, he isn't here to reassure me. I do this thing where I get in my head and I start questioning things, and he was always there to bring me back to reality, but he hasn't been here to do that."

Maxine wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. "Look, we've already established that the only reason why you're here is because of that unqualified wanker."

Clary's mouth dropped open. "Max! You can't say things like that."

She snorted. "Oh please, as long as I'm doing my job, he could give sod all about me. That's just how this stuff works." Leaning her head against hers, she continued and said, "I've known you for a year now and after getting to really know your true colors, I know you're not like the others. You don't belong here."

"You mean that?"

Maxine nodded. "I've been a guardian to about seven Agents so far, but none of them have been as passionate and driven as you. You're so smart, Clary, and you're a bloody good Agent. And as much as I love our friendship, I'm sorry that you're here and not with him."

"Me too." She lifted her head. "But we both know it'd take a miracle for that to happen."

"I know." Squeezing her shoulder, she met her gloomy gaze. "Let's do this: I'll go downstairs and pop us some popcorn while you wash the paint off your hands, then we'll hang out on the couch and watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Clary simply shrugged and Maxine grinned, nudging her shoulder. "Come on, I know it's your favorite, and I recorded it on the DVR last night."

A small smile tugged at her lips. She could never resist an opportunity to watch that movie and Maxine knew it. It was the one movie that reminded her of Jace and made her happy, instead of making her want to fall into a pit of despair. It made her hopeful of the future—a future where they'd kick ass together.

With a roll of her eyes, she hopped onto her feet and looked down at her paint-covered black tank top and sweatpants. "Alright. I'll be down in a minute."

Maxine grinned and stood also. "I knew that'd do the trick. That movie is like your kryptonite."

"Oh, like Titanic isn't yours?" she pressed.

Her guardian gasped. "Don't you dare. You know what that movie does to me."

Clary held her hands up in surrender. "Not saying a word. I'm not in the mood for the speech about how they both could've fit on that door. I've done the math, Max. It's impossible."

"They could've made it work," she said. "But I guess we'll never know, will we?"

She shrugged. "I guess we won't. But while you untangle your mind, I'm going to go get cleaned up."

Nodding, Maxine backed away. "Don't keep me waiting," she said, pointing at her. "My eyes are in desperate need of Brad Pitt."

Clary giggled. "Of course, I'll be right down."

Excitedly clapping her hands together, her guardian sped out of the room, finally leaving Clary to get cleaned up. She smiled as she trailed into her bathroom. Maxine really did know how to cheer her up. Over the past year, she'd become sort of a female version of Luke. She was someone that Clary looked up to, trusted, and deeply adored. It was weird of her to say, but when her sentence in isolation was over, she'd really miss Max. She'd become a very important figure in her life and it'd be hard to say goodbye. But there was no doubt in her mind that they'd stay in touch.

After washing the paint off of her skin, Clary redid her messy bun and decided to leave her clothes as they were. Her body had somewhat changed during the past year. With all of the free time she had on her hands, she'd hit the gym pretty much everyday, doing specific workouts that gave her the curves she had now. She was actually starting to look like a young woman and not someone who'd be mistaken for a Girl Scout. It was actually quite empowering.

The bullet wound on her lower hip had healed up nicely with the special cream the Agency supplied her with. The scar was barely visible and could probably only be seen if the person was looking for it hard enough.

With a sigh, she tucked her hands into her pockets and sauntered out of her room, gliding easily down the stairs. Maxine was standing in the kitchen when she entered the living space. She'd changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans. Clary approached her just as the microwave timer hit zero, and as soon as Maxine took it out and opened the bag, she reached in to take a handful.

Her guardian gasped when a few kernels almost fell on the floor. "Clarissa, you're going to make a mess," she giggled.

The redhead smirked. "Don't be such a pessimist, Max."

She snorted. "Funny."

Grinning, Clary shoved the handful into her mouth and slipped past her to get to the living room. The movie was already up, waiting to be un-paused. Plopping down on the couch, she ate the pieces of popcorn that hadn't fit into her mouth the first time, startled when Maxine's phone began to ring at her side.

"Max," she called. "Your phone."

Maxine came barreling into the room a second later, placing the bowl of popcorn on the couch in between them before picking up her phone. Furrowing her brows at the screen, she held the phone against her ear and said, "Hello?"

Clary figured that it was just another work call and shrugged. Picking up the bowl of popcorn, she popped a few pieces into her mouth and listened in.

"Phillip? What brings your call?" Brows still furrowed, she listened as the other person responded. Clary couldn't make out what they were saying, but then Maxine's eyes widened and a loud gasp slipped past her lips. "Are you sure?" she asked, taking a seat on the couch, a hand held to her chest as she waited. After the person on the line finished speaking, she turned to look at Clary and said, "Okay, thank you for the news, but I have to go now." Then she hung up without waiting for a response.

Clary placed the bowl back down, her brows knitting together. "What was that all about?"

"That was an old friend," she explained. "He called to update me about what's going on with the head of the Agency."

Clary sat up straighter. "Mr. Scott? What about him?"

A wide grin tugged at Maxine's lips as if she couldn't contain her own excitement. Eyes lit up, she reached out to grab her hand. "He's been impeached, Clary."

It took Clary a moment to understand what was happening, but once she did, an amazed laugh worked its way up her throat.

"Holy shit."

.o.O.o.

An alarm sounded somewhere in the room, rousing Jace awake. Realizing that it was his own incessant alarm, he groaned and stretched out his arm to turn it off. It took slapping the top of his clock a few times to shut it up, but when it finally did, he fell back into the mattress with a sigh. His mind was still a little fuzzy, having only gotten a few hours of sleep. He would've gotten loads more if it weren't for a certain someone keeping him busy for most of the night. But he wasn't one to complain, especially since they both needed it.

There was movement at his side as the brunette lying next to him stirred. Grinning, he reached out and nudged her shoulder, causing her to roll over and face him. She pouted as he nudged her again, trying to wake her up gently. She would quite literally bite his head off if he did it any other way.

Knowing what would wake her up and somewhat piss her off, Jace leaned forward and placed a big, sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Morning sunshine," he sang.

She gasped and immediately shoved him away. "Oh, my God." Eyes snapping open, she reached up to wipe her cheek. "Jace, that's gross."

Chuckling, Jace turned and climbed out of the bed, stretching his arms above his head. "No, what's gross is your snoring. It's like you're in hibernation or something. How in the hell does Simon put up with that?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Because he loves me. People do crazy things for love, Jace."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Yawning, Isabelle sat up and placed her head in her hands. "Thanks for the study session last night," she said. "Sorry I had to crash here."

Jace shook his head. "I wasn't going to let you walk back to your dorm that late," he said. "You made sure to text Maia right?"

"Yes, _Dad_ , she knows exactly where I am."

"Good." Plucking his phone off of his nightstand, he lifted it to his face, seeing that he had multiple messages and notifications. "Hey, is Instagram always this hectic? I get, like, a ton of messages everyday." He was still new to this whole social media thing. Isabelle had suggested it as something to pass the time, but it turned out to be quite entertaining.

"Wait. How many followers do you have now?" she asked.

He shrugged. "About thirty thousand."

Her mouth fell open. "But you just made an account a few weeks ago."

"What can I say?" He smirked. "I'm irresistible."

She snorted. "Which is ironic, since you've been like a celibate nun for the past year. You're a nineteen year old guy, full of hormones, and I haven't even seen you _touch_ another girl since Clary."

With another shrug, he tucked his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants. "I've got a promise to keep, Izzy. Like I said before, she's it for me."

Nodding, Isabelle slid to the corner of the bed and rose to her knees, pulling him into a hug. "I know she is, and it's a good thing. Clary's perfect for you. I just wish you didn't have to wait for her like this."

Jace placed his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Me too."

"But, hey," she pulled back and ran her fingers over his right shoulder, "at least you have something to always remind you of her."

Jace looked down at the ink covering his shoulder and grinned. The tattoo was of a baby tiger sitting back on its butt with its mouth open mid-roar. He'd made sure that the color of the tiger's stripes matched Clary's fiery hair and that its eyes were a specific shade of emerald green. Seeing that small tiger in the mirror every morning reminded him of his Tiger. It was the only thing that put a smile on his face most days.

"I still can't believe you got it," Isabelle added. "When you said you wanted a tattoo for your birthday, I was sure that you'd gone completely insane."

"Maybe I have, Izzy." He lifted his hand to his shoulder. "But if I ever regret anything in life, it won't be this."

"Well, I think it's adorable."

Jace rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "I've got a class in an hour," he told her. "I'll drive you back to your dorm on the way."

A look of dread crossed her face. "Do you think your brothers are awake?"

He chuckled. "A few of them might be. Why?"

She scoffed. "Because every time I come to this god forsaken frat house, someone always makes a point to comment on how good my ass looks in whatever bottoms I'm wearing."

Jace drifted to the bathroom connected to his room. "Do you want me to go all 'big brother' on them?" he asked, picking up his toothbrush. "Because I will."

"I can very well handle myself, Jace. They're all a bunch of pigs anyway."

Standing in the doorway, he watched as Isabelle put the clothes she'd worn last night back on. With his toothbrush dangling from his mouth, he said, "You do realize that Jordan and I are a part of this frat, too, right?"

Buttoning up her jeans, she sent him a wink. "I know."

"Haha." Moving to rinse out his mouth, he dropped his toothbrush onto the sink and trailed back into his room. And after changing into a new shirt and jeans, he was ready to go. "Alright, if we leave now, I think I'll make it to class in time."

Isabelle threw her hair up into a bun and frowned. "But I'm starving."

Jace's gaze turned skyward. "Fine." Snatching his keys off of the dresser beside him, he tossed them over to her. "You can go wait in the car while I make us some toast or something."

"Why do I have to wait in the car?" she asked.

He slipped on some shoes. "Because a few of my brothers are already awake and downstairs." Isabelle opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "And don't ask how I know; I just have an ear for these things." Of course he couldn't tell her that he'd been training for these kinds of things for months. After what happened with Clary, it felt odd going back to the Academy with Jon to train. He didn't exactly like being in the same building as the guy who took his girl away from him, but he had to think long-term. If he and Clary were going to actually be partners in the future, he had to up his game.

Luke was working as hard as he could to get the current CEO out of office, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be. There were so many technicalities and hurdles that most of the time it felt impossible. They had to somehow prove that the Agency's current leader was incompetent and a harm to the Agency itself. And while it was pretty obvious to anyone associated with the place that the guy didn't know what he was doing, there was no physical proof that they could find. But Luke never stopped trying and Jace always helped out when he could.

He would spend the whole day looking for dirt on the guy if it weren't for Luke, Jon, and his mother telling him to focus on school. He understood where they were coming from, but they didn't feel the pain he felt every single day without her. Yeah, he played the part and plastered a smile on his face every once in awhile, but his pain hadn't lessened over time.

He dreamt about her every night. In his dreams, he would hold her, kiss her, talk to her, but then he'd be forced back into this torrid reality where she was hundreds of miles away and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that everyone wanted him to be happy—including her—but it was kind of hard when the reason for his happiness wasn't there. The video she left him helped a lot. He'd gone from watching it at least once a day to only watching it every once in awhile when he needed the pick-me-up. But even with his friends, the video, and the training, it wasn't enough to fill up the gap she left when they were torn apart.

Isabelle jingled his keys and shrugged, bringing him back to their conversation. "Fine, I'll wait in the car, but don't be surprised if I'm blasting Beyoncé."

"Trust me," he said. "It takes a lot to surprise me these days."

She sent him a weird look, but didn't say anything more as she followed him out of his room. By the sound of it, only about one or two of his brothers were downstairs.

The frat house was pretty big, having to accommodate for twenty or so guys. He and Jordan were shocked to be initiated into the frat during their first year of college, but even with the crazy parties every now and then, he had to admit that living here was a lot better than a dorm. Here, he had his own bedroom and bathroom, and could basically do whatever he wanted.

"I'll be out in a minute," he told her, once they reached the front door.

"Don't forget I like jelly on my toast," she said.

Jace rolled his eyes as he began making his way to the kitchen. "I won't, Izzy."

As soon as he entered the large kitchen, he spotted one of his frat brothers standing by the fridge, drinking straight out of the carton of orange juice.

Cooper grinned when he saw him. "Hey, was that Isabelle?" he asked.

Jace raised a brow. "Yeah, why?"

"She stay the night?"

"Yes, but before you say anything, nothing happened. She's like my sister."

Cooper shook his head. "I don't know how you do it." He set the carton down. "How can you sleep next to a dime piece like that and not get a hard on."

He shrugged, moving past him to get the jelly and butter from the fridge, and the bread from the cabinet. "The same reason why I don't sleep with the girls you guys try and set me up with. I've got a girlfriend."

Cooper pointed a finger at him. "You see, you always say that. Yet, none of us have ever seen her."

"We're doing the long distance thing right now," he said, plopping the bread into the toaster.

He raised a brow. "Do you at least have a picture you could show us?"

Jace scoffed. "So you can add it to your spank bank? Hell no."

"Okay, suit yourself, but some of us are starting to believe that she's imaginary."

"You think I'm making up the fact that I have a girlfriend?" He shook his head in amusement. "Do I honestly look like the kind of guy that needs to lie about that kind of thing?"

"Touché." Putting the carton back into the fridge, he grabbed a cold slice of pizza and took a bite. "Well, is she at least hot? What does she look like?"

The two pieces of toast popped up and Jace immediately grabbed them. Deciding to give him something so he'd leave him alone about it, he said, "She's a redhead with big green eyes and freckles. As for her looks, she's so far past hot that there isn't even a word for it."

Copper leaned back against the fridge. "I'm sorry, but who you just described, my friend, is little orphan Annie. I can't imagine a freckled redhead being hot."

Jace finished spreading butter and jelly on his and Isabelle's toast. "Didn't say you had to believe it. I'm just stating facts."

"But you said it's a long distance thing, right?"

"So what?"

"So . . . what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

He scoffed. "I'm not a cheater. Besides," he took a bite of his toast, "once you've had the best, there's no going back to the basics."

"You think the girls we try and set you up with are basic? Are you blind or something?"

Jace sighed. "I need someone who can match with me on an intellectual level as well as a physical one. Without that, there's no point, Coop."

He dropped his head back. "It's too early in the morning for your philosophical crap, dude. You're making my head hurt."

Jace grinned, twirling the knife in his hand around his fingers, stopping when Cooper's gaze drifted down to his actions. Sometimes he let his abilities show when he wasn't focusing. It was kind of hard hiding who he really was around his friends, but the last thing he needed now were questions he couldn't answer.

"Have you seen that dog, today?" he asked, changing the subject.

Cooper shook his head. "Not today," he stated dryly. "But a few days ago, the bastard almost took a chunk out of my leg. I almost pissed my pants, dude."

"I wonder where it came from," he said.

"I'm convinced it came from the pits of hell. I've never seen a dog so vicious." His brows came together. "I thought Rottweilers were supposed to be friendly."

"Not this one, apparently." He glanced out of the window. "Just keep an eye out, alright? We don't want anyone getting attacked."

The dog had pretty much come out of nowhere, but it'd been terrorizing the house for months. Management couldn't do anything about it because there was no predicting when it would come and go. Jace had run into it a few times, but he'd always been able to get away before the dog did any damage. But as long as no one got hurt, he'd be okay.

A voice came from the commons room, cutting into their conversation. "Hey, Coop. You gonna let me kick your ass in pool or what?"

"In your dreams, Dustin." Cooper turned to Jace and smirked. "I'll see you later, dude. We'll have to talk about this stuff later when I'm not so damn hungover." He downed the rest of his pizza and slipped out of the room.

After he left, Jace turned back to the toast and finished his before putting Isabelle's on a paper plate and grabbing a water from the fridge. It wasn't much, but she'd have to make do. College was all about finding ways to make things work, after all.

When he got outside, sure enough Isabelle was blasting Beyoncé and singing horribly off key. Chuckling, Jace slid into the driver's seat and handed her the toast and water. Her eyes lit up and she immediately shoved most of it into her mouth, still continuing to belt out the notes. When she did things like this, he understood why she and Simon worked out so well. Isabelle could be really dorky when she wanted to be, and he loved that she had someone who made her comfortable showing that side of herself.

It didn't take long to get her back to her dorm, which also meant getting the horrible singing to stop. Classes just started up a few weeks ago, so he was still getting used to waking up early and actually having to do work. But the good news was, time was passing—slowly, but it was passing.

"Thanks for the ride," Isabelle said, leaning over the console to kiss his cheek. Grabbing her bag, she climbed out of his car and shut the door softly behind her.

Jace made sure she got inside the building safely before driving away. He still had a bit more time left before his class started, but there was someone he needed to call before he did anything else. Clary leaving didn't just affect him; it affected everyone who cared about her. That included his mother. After what happened, Celine's carefree mood took a pretty hard hit. She'd try and stay strong for him, but she was hurting inside too.

One day it had gotten so bad that he'd been forced to call Luke. With all of his classes, he couldn't exactly leave campus and take a drive to Brooklyn whenever he wanted to. He thought Luke could be there for her when he couldn't, seeing that they were old friends. Little did he know, leaving those two alone together would spark a relationship. Clary had bet him a while ago that they'd be together by the end of last year, and she'd been completely right.

At first, Celine felt guilty and would try to hide their relationship, but there was no need. Of course he wanted her to be happy. And Luke . . . he was perfect. He treated his mother exactly how she deserved to be treated. Honestly, the two of them were like a couple of teenagers, but it was nice seeing his mother all giddy when Luke surprised her with flowers and other thoughtful gifts. It was more than his father ever did, that's for sure.

After finding a place to park on campus, he plucked his phone out of his pocket and dialed his home number. His mother was usually awake by now and should've been around to answer. The phone just rang for a few seconds until she picked up, but surprisingly, it wasn't his mother's voice that came through the line.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

Jace furrowed his brows. "Jon? What are you doing at my house?"

"Oh." Jon cleared his throat. "Hey, bro. I didn't know you'd be calling so early. I thought you had a class."

"I do. But that still doesn't explain why you're in my house right now," he said. "Where's my mom?"

"In the living room with Luke."

Jace could hear hushed voices in the background, only making him more confused. Jon was acting strange, and he wanted to know why. "What's this all about? Is there something wrong?"

Jon sighed. "Look, there's a lot happening right now and I'm not sure if I should tell you or not. I don't want to make things even more complicated than they already are."

"Bullshit." Jace leaned forward. "Just tell me."

Another sigh. "The CEO of the Agency was removed from office yesterday."

His eyes widened. "But I thought we didn't have anything on him? Did Luke find something?"

Jon let out a chuckle. "Actually, it was your mom. I couldn't believe it. All of us guys have been working on this shit for months; she gets the computer for five minutes and out of the blue finds bank account records that shows the guy was involved in some kind of money laundering scheme. There was no investigation needed because the evidence was all there. I swear, man, I could've kissed your mom after that."

His nose scrunched up. "Thanks for that disturbing image."

He could picture Jon shaking his head. "Look, the good news is, the asshole is out of office."

Jace grinned. "Okay, so why aren't we celebrating? This is a good thing, right? The prick no longer leads the Agency, so Luke just takes his spot. Isn't that how this works?"

"In a perfect world, yes, but sadly, that isn't happening anytime soon." He paused, pushing out a breath. "Apparently, Luke isn't the only one who wants that spot at the top."

Jace clenched his jaw. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jon was hesitant to answer.

"There's someone else running against him."

.o.O.o.

"I don't understand," Clary interjected, her hands buried in her hair. She'd been listening to Maxine explain why she couldn't go home for the past ten minutes, but none of it was making sense. "I thought you said Mr. Scott was impeached for money laundering."

Maxine nodded. "He was."

"Then what's the problem?" Clary asked, leaning forward on the island. "If he's gone, Luke should be in office right now. He started the process over a year ago."

"That's what I was getting to," she said, turning away from the stove to face her. Whatever she was making smelled great, but Clary's mind was far from food at the moment. "My friend Phillip called again today. According to him, there's two candidates up for the CEO position. Lucian Graymark and Malcolm Fade."

Her mouth dropped open. "Malcolm Fade? As in Mr. Scott's goddamned assistant?"

"That's him," Maxine confirmed. "He worked very closely with Scott and I guess he feels entitled to the job."

"So, you're telling me that the guy who went out and got coffee and donuts for the former CEO wants to lead the Agency? Are people really falling for this?" she asked. "Luke is way more qualified for that spot—he deserves that spot."

"Anyone has a right to apply for the job, you know that." Sighing, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "If Luke was the only one up for it, he would be in office by the end of the week. But now that there's another person in the picture, Agency executives are going to have to review both of them and see which one would best lead our facility."

Clary placed her head in her hands. "And how long could that take?"

"Days. Weeks. Months. It's hard to tell." Turning around, she cut off the stove before facing her again. "Like I said, it all boils down to who those executives think is more qualified."

At the defeated look on Clary's face, Maxine trailed around the island and pulled her into a hug.

Clary buried her face in the crook of her neck. "I thought it was finally over," she whispered. "I thought I'd finally get to see him again."

"I know, but you're so close. I can feel it." Maxine smoothed a hand over her hair. "It's already been a week since the former CEO was impeached. This whole thing with Malcolm is just a minor inconvenience. Once the executives do some serious digging, they'll find that he can't do a thing for us. We don't need another money-hungry businessman in office, and I'm sure the Agency will see that. It might just take some time."

She still felt helpless. "Okay."

"Don't be sad," Maxine pleaded. "You know it makes me upset when you're upset."

With a sad smile, Clary pulled back to look up at her guardian. "I'm really gonna miss you, Max."

Her eyes widened and she let out a laugh. "Why on earth would you miss me? I'm part of the reason why you're not with your friends and family."

"You're just doing your job. It's not your fault that I'm here." Reaching out to grab her hand, she said, "I'm going to miss you because, over the past year, you haven't just been my guardian. You've been, like, the cool older sister I've never had."

"Sister?" Maxine laughed again. "I'm thirty-four, Clary."

She rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point," she said. "What I'm trying to say is, I have your number, I know where you live, so don't expect this to be the last time you see or speak to me."

"Really?"

"Of course." Clary grinned. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone. You'll love them, I promise—especially Jace. He can be a bit of a jackass, but you get used to it after a while."

Maxine smiled back. "I'd love to meet them, but I don't think they'll like me as much as you do. Like you said, I can come off as a little cold and distant."

"But I also said you remind me of myself, and they love me." She dropped her hand. "There's nothing wrong with being a little guarded, Max. And after what you told me about your ex-boyfriend, there's a good reason for it." This was a subject they didn't bring up often. Before Maxine worked for the Agency, she'd been in an emotionally abusive relationship with a grade-A douchebag. He repeatedly messed with her head, made her feel like she wasn't good enough or smart enough. It took a while for her to realize that the relationship wasn't healthy and move away from him, but the internal scars she got from that experience weren't going away anytime soon. And Clary knew a thing or two about emotional scars.

Maxine let out a breath. "I know, but I've been working on building my confidence back up."

"And no one is going to hold that against you," she said. "God knows I'm still trying to recover from losing my parents. But what I've learned over the past couple of years is that you don't have to close yourself off in order to live with those demons. Sometimes you just need people like me to come along and make you realize that."

"I'm glad you did."

Clary rested her head back on her shoulder. "I just wish there was something we could do to get this guy to stop running."

Maxine was quiet for a moment, then she pulled back and grabbed Clary's shoulders. "There just might be."

She immediately furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Maxine just grinned mischievously and bopped her nose.

"I have an idea."

.o.O.o.

The sound of Jace's fists against the punching bag echoed throughout the gym, most of the noise swallowed by the voices of people around him. It was getting late, so most of the students were either in their dorms studying or preparing to go out. The gym was always pretty empty on Friday's, which he often took advantage of. He usually only worked out there to keep up with his training, but today, he was using it to release some pent up anger.

It's been two weeks since that douchebag decided to run against Luke. When he heard the news, he figured that it wouldn't be a problem. Luke was obviously more qualified than some assistant, but as time went on, he realized that it didn't matter. This guy wasn't giving up. He was the reason why he didn't have Clary back, so it was no mystery as to whose face he was imagining when he slammed his fists into the bag. Just thinking about the guy made him punch harder, causing the bag to become unhinged and tumble to the floor.

Jordan looked up from his phone and sighed. "Dude, that's the second one you've broken. People are starting to look."

Jace scoffed. "People looking at me are the least of worries right now."

"Look, I know you're upset, but—"

He cut him off. "I'm a hell of a lot more than upset. I'm pissed."

"And you have a right to be," he explained. "But is punching everything in sight really going to solve your problems?"

Jace leaned down to pick up a third punching bag, attaching it to the hook hanging from the ceiling. "Without her, it's the only way I know how to handle my anger." He started punching again. "She has the ability to calm me down with a single look. I don't know how the hell she does it, but there's no being angry when she's around. Without that, I feel like a chicken running around with its head cut off."

Jordan nodded in understanding. Placing his phone on the bench beside him, he leaned forward and asked, "How's Luke holding up?"

"He's doing okay, I guess. My mom's been trying to keep him on his toes for all of the questioning and probing. Apparently this guy was pretty well-liked around the office, so it might be a little difficult for them to focus on the more important aspects, which might take a while."

"How long are we talking?"

Jace shrugged. "Who knows?" He paused, reaching out to stop the bag from moving. "I'm just tired of all the setbacks, you know? This isn't the first time we thought we were in the clear. And each time, I get my hopes up that this'll all finally be over, but we keep getting screwed over." He clenched his jaw. "I mean, this past year has been unbearable, man. I've been trying to stay strong and let you guys be there for me, but it's not enough. What Clary and I have . . . it's more than just a relationship. We've killed for each other, damn it—and God knows that we'd die for each other, too. Not having her here feels like a part of me is missing, and I'm not sure if I can handle another plan to get her back falling through."

"I don't know if I can either," Jordan admitted. "I want my best friend back already. She's been missing out on all the fruit on my lunch trays, the piggyback rides—not to mention the awesome onesie sleepovers we could have been having."

Jace actually smiled at that. "She does look pretty cute in that onesie.

Jordan smiled also, but it didn't reach his eyes. "So, yeah, I may not be punching things or feeling like my world is falling apart, but I'm pissed too. I miss her, and I miss the person you were when she was around."

Jace missed that version of himself too. "I know."

Running a hand over his face, Jordan asked, "Have you talked to Jon at all today?"

"No, I haven't actually. He usually calls." He furrowed his brows. "Maybe he just forgot with all that's going on. I'll call him later to check."

Jordan nodded and looked down at his watch. "Hey, Maia's making me go to this party tonight. I should start getting ready soon," he said. "You coming?"

Jace shook his head. "If it's the kind of party where girls constantly grab at my ass and try to seduce me into having sex with them, I'll pass. Besides, I'm not really in the mood to party—but I am in the mood to get drunk and forget about my problems, which I will gladly do in the safe confines of my room."

"You want company?" he asked.

"No, I know you've been wanting to get out for a while with classes starting back up. Don't let me get in the way of that."

"Are you sure?"

Jace grinned. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't need a babysitter. If I need anything, I'll call."

"You better." Grabbing his phone, he slipped it into his back pocket and stood. "All of the guys are coming, too, so the house is probably going to be empty. They never miss a party thrown by one of the sororities. I should be back sometime in the morning."

He nodded. "Thanks for the heads up."

Jordan clapped him on the shoulder before leaving. "Later, man."

After he left, Jace backed away from the punching bag and grabbed his shirt off of the nearby bench. Tugging it on, he picked up his phone and checked the time. It was a little past seven, which meant he had plenty of time to get back home. He wouldn't actually be drinking tonight. No, what he'd really be doing is watching the video Clary made him, just like he always did when it got this bad. He needed to hear her voice. He needed to hear her reassure him that he could do this.

Running a hand through his hair, Jace picked up his backpack and slung it on, finally leaving the gym after hours of working out. He'd barely worked up a sweat, but the frustration he released was much needed. It hadn't calmed him down completely, but it was a start. Maybe after he watched the video, he would be okay enough to call Jon and ask how things were going. The answer had been the same for the past two weeks, so he had a pretty good guess as to what he'd say. For now, waiting was their only option.

As he navigated his way through the building, he tried his best to keep to himself, but being in a fraternity made it hard not to be recognized. As he walked, he was stopped multiple times by guys he'd seen around the house and girls who still thought they had a chance with him. Clary had been right, a lot of the girls there had boobs the size of watermelons. But he didn't want their watermelons, he wanted her perfect little grapefruits that fit into his palms like puzzle pieces. Jesus, he really needed to stop thinking about her like that, or the walk back to his car could get very uncomfortable.

As he crossed the courtyard to get to another part of the building, his phone began blaring in his pocket. Furrowing his brows, he stopped to dig it out of his pocket. Once he saw that it was just one of his frat brothers, he slid his thumb across the screen to answer.

"What's up?" he said.

"Where the hell are you, Herondale?" Trevor questioned. "We're all about to head over to the sorority house to help the girls set up."

Jace shook his head. "I'm gonna have to skip this one. Not really in the mood."

Trevor groaned. "Don't do this to me, dude. You're my wingman. Once the chicks find out they can't sleep with you, they start looking for the next best thing. If you're with me, that pretty much guarantees that I'm getting laid."

"You'll have to talk to the girls yourself tonight, Trev."

"What am I supposed to say?"

Jace shrugged. "I don't know, just compliment them and try not to be an ass about it. Don't touch them unless they asked to be touched, and make sure they're able to give consent before you take them up to a bedroom. If the girl's drunk off her ass, don't even think about it."

"Okay, but are you sure you don't want to come? The Miller twins have been asking about you . . ." he teased.

Jace rolled his eyes as he entered the building's main area. "Not interested."

"Your loss."

"Look, I have to go," he said. "Good luck with tonight. Don't do anything stupid."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Hanging up, he shoved his phone back into his pocket, finally getting back on track with his night. But he only got a few more steps in before his phone starting ringing again. The guys did this all the time, calling him over and over in order to get what they wanted out of him. Any other time, he would've been okay with it, but right now, he was honestly not in the mood. Grabbing his phone again, he swiped his thumb across the screen, not even bothering to check the called i.d. this time.

"What?" he snapped.

There was a slight pause. "And here I thought you were working on _not_ being so much of an asshole."

Jace skidded to a complete stop, his heart rate picking up in a way that hadn't happened in over a year. This couldn't have been happening. But even if he was going out of his mind, he answered anyway, his voice barely rising above a whisper. "Clary?"

He could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Yes?"

Jace was pretty sure that he wasn't breathing. He'd been pretty much stunned into silence. He must have been quiet for too long, though, making her speak up again.

"Hello? Jace?"

Jesus, she said his name. She knew what that did to him.

Reaching up, Jace raked a hand through his hair, twisting around to get out of people's way, knocking into a few of them by accident, but he didn't care. All that mattered was her.

He could barely find his voice when he asked, "How . . . how are we talking right now? What's happening?"

"Well, maybe if you stopped fumbling around like an idiot, I could tell you," she said.

His heart stopped as he put two and two together. He had to have been hallucinating. This couldn't have been real. "What?"

Her voice took on a soft tone, and the words she spoke next made him feel like his world was being tipped off its axis.

"Turn around."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Yay, Clace has been reunited! How will the two react to seeing each other again? What happened between Luke and Malcolm? What did Maxine do to help? So many questions, but you'll just have to keep reading to answer them. Anyway, while you wait, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: If you could get away with a crime, what would you do? (I would probably get a bunch of friends together for a bank heist ;))**


	39. Worth the Wait

**Hello, my lovelies! Hope you're having an awesome day. I've been working hard to punch out this chapter for you guys, and I really hope that you enjoy it. I was getting a little anxious about how long the story has been going on for. A part of me felt like it should've been shorter or that I should've ended it by now, but honestly, I've learned not to care. So what if this story has more chapters than other fics? I had a lot to write about. I love this story just as it is, and I'm going to continue to write until there's nothing left in me. I promise it shouldn't be much longer now. Thank you for sticking with me. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Thanks to my beta, HeronFrayWood, this chapter has been edited. (And if you're not doing anything after this, go check out her new story "Uninvited".)**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**May I by Trading Yesterday (Scene 1)_

 _**Light Me Up by Ingrid Michaelson / Let's Hurt Tonight by OneRepublic (Scene 2)_

 _**Static Waves by Andrew Belle feat. Katie Herzig (Scene 3)_

 _**Future by Transviolet (Scene 4)_

* * *

 _Turn around_.

Jace had been sure he'd heard her wrong. Surely she couldn't have been there, but his body was moving on autopilot, turning to face the front entrance of the university. There were a lot of people moving throughout the space, but through the crowd of students, he caught sight of her fiery red hair, making him realize that this was real.

Jace ignored the sudden rush of people as he pushed his way through them. People cursed and chastised him for the shoving, but he blocked it out until he made his way through. His breath caught in his throat once he spotted her small frame across the room. He wanted to go to her, but at that exact moment, someone opened one of the doors, letting in a gust of wind and sunlight. Jace could only watch in awe as the wind blew her hair to one side, the sunlight making the strands look as fiery as ever. But what really struck him was her looks.

Dressed in a long sleeve crop top, black cargo pants and combat boots, she was the epitome of beautiful. Gone was the sixteen year old girl who stood in his doorway, making herself known as his protector. The person standing across the room now was all woman. All his.

"You're really here," he whispered, still holding the phone against his ear.

Clary let out a tiny laugh, but even with the distance, he could still see tears forming in her eyes. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm here."

That was all he needed to hear. Dropping his phone where he stood, he took off in a sprint towards her. She did the same, disregarding her duffle bag and phone. They'd been about twenty feet apart, but closed the distance within seconds. Clary let out a giggle once he crashed into her, immediately lifting her up into his arms and spinning her around. Her hands slid around his neck and into his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing tight.

Jace kept one of his arms under her thighs, the other snaking up her back so he could tangle his hand into her hair. Then he buried his face into her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla. She smelled just like he remembered. Like home.

"I can't believe you're here," he murmured. "God, I must be losing my mind."

Clary pulled back and reached up to gently touch his face, causing all of the air to leave his lungs. "You're not," she whispered. "This is really happening, Jace."

Her green eyes were brighter than he remembered, but still just as captivating as they'd always been. Students around them stopped to watch their display, probably confused as to what was going on. But Jace's attention was solely on his girl, his heart swelling as she looked back at him. He'd missed her so damned much. Having her in his arms again felt like being awaken from a coma or a breath of fresh air after a year of drowning. It felt like heaven.

"But—I don't understand." He looked between both of her eyes. "Does Jon even know you're here?"

She smiled. "Well, who do you think picked me up?"

"What about Luke?"

"He knows, too," she said.

"And no one thought to call me?"

Clary bit her lip. "I wanted to surprise you." A look of guilt crossed her face. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Jace cupped her cheek, unable to stop his eyes from gliding over every inch of her face. "Don't be. It's just—you have no idea how much I needed this. With all that's been going on, I wasn't sure how much more I could take."

"I needed this, too." She leaned into his touch. "More than you'll ever know."

"How did you get out?" he asked.

Clary removed her hands from his face and wrapped her arms back around his neck. Pulling him closer, she said, "You know, I'd love to get into all the specifics, but there's this guy I've been dying to see again for over a year now. He's a bit of an asshole, but I've missed the way he looked at me, kissed me," her eyes drifted over his body before she met his gaze again, "touched me."

His breath caught and she continued.

"So, I don't know about you," she murmured, "but I'd prefer to save the talking for later. There's a lot of time we need to 'make up' for."

He rested his head against hers and groaned. "Jesus." She made him so weak.

Clary shrugged. "But, hey, I guess we could find some place to talk about what's been going on for the past year and—"

He shook his head, now more turned on than ever. "No, you're right. We can talk about this stuff later."

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she unwrapped her arms and legs from around him, dropping back to her feet. "So, you gonna show me around or . . ."

"Not today. You can create an entire list of things you want to do and I promise I'll make it happen. But tonight," he cupped her cheeks, "you're mine, Tiger."

Happy tears were still in her eyes when she wrapped her hands around his wrists and nodded. "Yours."

Jace leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Let's go home," he whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm already home. You're my home."

Jace grinned at the familiarity. "I'm not talking about me." He dipped his head until his lips were against her ear. "I need to kiss you."

She shivered. "So kiss me."

He pulled back and shook his head. "Not here. If I kiss you here, I won't be able to stop." And after a year of not being able to touch her, he hadn't planned on stopping.

She must have recognized the look of want in his eyes because she immediately parted her lips and sucked in a breath, her grip on his wrists tightening. Then, without hesitation, she tipped her head forward in a nod.

"Let's go."

.o.O.o.

"This is your house?" Clary asked, looking up at the structure in awe.

"Well, I share it with, like, twenty other guys, but I guess I do own it in a way."

She smiled. "I've never seen a frat house in person. Only in movies." Glancing up at him, she asked, "What did you have to do to get in here?"

"You're going to laugh," he said.

Clary bit back a grin. "I won't, just tell me."

He sighed, finally relenting. "We had to chug a six pack of beer and participate in a street race . . . dressed as Disney princesses." He paused. "I was Sleeping Beauty."

She tried to hold it in, she really did, but an image of Jace drunk off his ass wearing a princess dress and a wig popped into her head, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

Jace's eyes widened and glazed over with something that hadn't been there before. They'd been walking slowly up the driveway, but at the sound of her giggles, he halted completely.

Reaching out to cup her face, he looked between both of her eyes. "Do that again," he whispered.

At the serious look on his face, her laughter died down. She swallowed. "Do what?"

"I need to hear you laugh again," he pleaded, placing his forehead against hers. "It's been a year since I heard you laugh like that and I didn't realize until now just how much I missed it."

Clary stared back at him. There was no laughing when he looked at her like that. She was transfixed. "Jace?"

"Yes?"

She reached up to remove his hands from her face. "Take me to your room."

His eyes darkened as he took a step back. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she said, furrowing her brows.

"Good." Then he bent down, grabbed her by the legs and tossed her over his shoulder, making extra sure to keep hold of her duffle bag. She squealed as he quickly rushed them into the house, immediately going for the stairs.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"There's a party at one of the sororities," he said. "They never miss those."

"You didn't want to go? It sounds like fun."

He continued up the stairs. "We'll make our own fun. That's all I need right now."

After a few more moments, they came to a stop and Clary heard him twist the knob on his door, throwing it open. His grip moved to her thighs as she slid down and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their heads together.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he nudged the door closed with his foot and reached out to turn the lock. Then he took a step forward and pressed her into it, his body firmly against hers. She gasped softly, looking back at him with a nervous expression. This was it. An entire year of being apart had been building up to this very moment.

"Kiss me," she pleaded, twisting her hands into his hair, their lips only centimeters apart. "Please."

His grip on her thighs tightened as he groaned. Then, without anymore second thoughts, he finally closed the distance between them and crashed his lips to hers. Clary gasped into the kiss, not expecting it to send a shockwave through her entire body. It was like a part of her was being awakened after months of suppression. His lips were the flint and her body was the steel, and together they ignited a flame so big that it roared with passion. And this flame, it was no campfire. No, this was a forest fire—something that couldn't be as easily diminished. Something that could seemingly burn for an eternity.

The kiss was tentative at first. Clary placed her hands on either side of Jace's neck as she familiarized herself with the intoxicating taste of him. Once she parted her lips and allowed his tongue to glide into her mouth, he groaned again and took a step back, immediately spinning them around. And before Clary knew it, she was falling back into his soft sheets.

Pulling away slightly, Jace climbed onto the bed also, his eyes raking over her. "As badass as you look in black, these clothes are going to have to go."

Clary watched as he gently untied her shoes and slid them off her feet, tossing them aside. "You think I look badass?" she asked.

He carefully hovered over her and smirked. "You look like a soldier who just came back from combat. I just about died from a heart attack back there."

Grinning mischievously, Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "Well, if you think that about my outfit, just wait until you see what I have on underneath."

Jace's eyes widened as she reached out and grabbed his hand, gliding it down to the hem of her shirt. Rising up on his knees, he coaxed her to follow and grasped the fabric, pulling it slowly over her head. She shivered at the sudden chill, but he quickly returned his hands to her waist, moving to work on her pants. He took his time, as if he were trying to unwrap a present without tearing the paper. Clary held onto his shoulders as she lifted her hips, allowing him to glide the fabric off of her legs. Once they were off, he ran his fingers up her thighs, leaving goosebumps in his wake. His eyes traveled over her body, now only covered in a pair of navy blue panties and a matching bra made entirely out of floral lace.

He cursed under his breath. "You're going to be the death of me, Tiger." Then he leaned in and kissed her, causing her to fall back into the mattress. His hands fell to her waist just as he broke away, trailing his lips down the curve of her neck. She couldn't stop herself from moaning as he kissed his way down her body, making sure to cover every inch of her arms and chest before going lower.

And once he reached the scar on her hip, he glanced up and met her stare. Her heart jumped nervously. That scar brought back memories of a night both of them wanted to forget. Jace probably saw it as a reminder of how he'd almost lost her, and why they'd gotten separated in the first place. But Clary didn't see it that way. To her, that scar was proof of what she was willing to do for the man she loved. It was proof that what they had was real.

Keeping his gaze locked with hers, Jace leaned down and pressed his lips to the healed skin. Her eyes watered at the display. And even though he hadn't said a word, she knew what he was trying to tell her. _Thank_ _you_. At that, he continued his descent, his mouth dipping between her legs to kiss the inside of her thighs, dangerously close to a part of her he hadn't touched in over a year.

Clary bunched up his sheets in her small fists as he familiarized himself with her body again, reintroducing himself to every curve and freckle. But as he methodically moved his lips over her skin, she noticed that he hadn't even attempted to remove any of his clothing. Clary knew what he was doing. He was making this experience about her, like he always did. He was completely selfless when it came to them, but she wasn't having it tonight.

When he made his way back up her body, Clary grinned and gently pushed him onto the mattress beside her. Brows furrowed, he watched as she removed herself from the pillowy soft sheets and climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. He groaned once she settled on top of him, her hands immediately going to his t-shirt. Seeing what she was trying to do, he pulled back and raised his arms, helping her pull the shirt over his head. Once it was off, he tossed it on the floor and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Just then, something on his right shoulder caught her eye and she tilted her head to get a better look, sucking in a sharp breath once she saw what it was. Lifting her hand, she trailed her fingers over the baby tiger, her expression filled with wonder. She met his gaze. "Is this real?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "I got it about a month ago for my birthday," he said.

"Because of me?"

Another nod. "I wanted something to always remember you by. When I look at this in the mirror every morning, I'm reminded of everything we've been through together, of everything we're going to go through together. It reminds me of what I've been waiting my entire life for." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "You."

She continued to trace the tattoo. "Why a baby tiger?" she asked.

Jace grinned. "Because they have a bigger bite. It's the small ones you have to watch out for."

"But it's permanent," she whispered.

He leaned his head against hers. "We're permanent."

Clary couldn't take it. She'd been holding back her emotions until then, trying to enjoy the moment, but knowing that he wanted to permanently mark himself with something that reminded him of her made it hard to hold it in any longer. His eyes widened at the sight of her tears, but she couldn't help it.

Jace raised his hands to her cheeks, using his thumbs to brush away her tears. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Clary shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just really emotional right now." She grabbed his wrists. "I just—I wasn't expecting things to play out this way."

He furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I thought things would be . . . awkward, you know? I thought we'd have to work at what we had before. Or maybe you wouldn't see me like you used to. We were apart for a long time, Jace. I was afraid that you'd moved on to bigger things—bigger than us."

Jace removed his hands from her face and ran them down her sides. "You have exactly seventeen freckles on your face, you know that?" But it wasn't a question; he was telling her.

Clary answered anyway. "I'm not sure. I've never counted."

"Well, I have," he said. "There's seventeen of them and they're all scattered around the bridge of your nose." She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell that had to do with anything, but he wasn't done. "I know this because of all the days I've spent memorizing every inch of your face. I know that if we end up on opposite sides of the bed at night, you'll just start scooting until you find me and get me to wrap my arms around you. I know that wearing my shirts makes you more comfortable than any pair of pajamas ever could. I know that your nose crinkles whenever you get annoyed. I know that your eyes light up every time I call you beautiful or tell you that I love you. I know that when I do this," he pinched her side, causing her to giggle, "you giggle like a kid in a candy store. And I know that when I do this," his hands fell to her ass and squeezed, making her suck in a breath, "you gasp like someone just told you art is nothing but a hobby."

Clary gripped his shoulders, her mind now a fuzzy mess. "Your point?"

Jace smirked at the reaction he got out of her. "My point is that we don't need to get to know each other again, and there's no room for awkwardness when it comes to us. As for how I see you? You're a fucking goddess, Clary. There's no question about it and there never will be. Trust me on that."

Clary stared down at him. "I'm sorry. I'm being a big baby, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the underside of her jaw. "But you're my baby."

"Say that again," she whispered.

He continued to splay kisses along her jaw. "Say what again?" he teased.

She glided her hands into his hair, tilting her head to give him more access. "That I'm your baby." She would have never imagined being able to say that to anyone a few years ago, but this was Jace; she was safe with him.

Grinning against her skin, he pulled back and planted a not-so-quick kiss to her lips. "You're my baby," he murmured.

She'd never get tired of hearing him call her that. It was such a simple pet name, but hearing him say it in that deep, gravely voice of his made her stomach flip like crazy. Placing her hands on his bare chest, Clary leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Jace didn't hesitate to kiss her back, his hands roaming all over her exposed skin.

As they moved their mouths in sync with each other, Clary's fingers fell to his belt buckle, undoing it and sliding it through the loops of his jeans within seconds. She heard the thud of his shoes hitting the floor as he kicked them off, and with a flick of her wrist, she had the button of his jeans undone and the zipper down as far as it could go. Jace's hands left her body long enough to slide the denim off of his legs, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs.

He shifted a little then, most likely trying to flip them again, but Clary gripped his shoulders, making him stop for a second. His eyes met hers, a questioning look in them.

Clary leaned her head against his. "Let me show you this time," she whispered.

His brows knitted together. "Show me what?"

"You've always made us being together about me," she said. "But maybe I want to make it about you for once."

His lips parted slightly. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. I'm _going_ to." She ran a hand through her hair, letting the soft waves tumble over one shoulder. "So, how about you lay back, relax, and let me show you just how much I missed you."

Jace stared back at her. "That might just be the hottest thing you've ever said to me."

Grinning, Clary nudged him onto his back and comfortably fit herself above him, pressing her lips back to his. One of his hands snaked up her thigh before landing on her ass, the other one finding the clasp of her bra, undoing it with a twist of his finger. Clary gasped softly as he removed it and reached up to palm one of her breasts. The hand on her bottom glided up to join the other as he broke away to look at her naked torso, his eyes fixed on the locket she still refused to take off.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." He bit his lip, eyes darting over every inch of her. "God, I'm such a lucky bastard."

Clary bit back a grin. "You're an idiot."

Both of his hands returned to her bottom, his fingers dipping teasingly inside the lace covering it. "And you're perfect," he murmured, capturing her lips in a searing kiss once again. She dropped her body down until they were firmly pressed together, his need for her very prominent against the last pieces of fabric covering their bodies. Reaching down, Clary dipped her fingers inside the band around his hips.

"Can I?" she asked.

Jace simply nodded and lifted his hips slightly off the mattress. Clary pulled back and slid the fabric down his legs until she reached the end of the bed. He watched her with hooded eyes as she glided to her feet, stripping him of his underwear then her own. Running a hand through her hair, she crawled back onto the bed, fitting herself above him.

"Clary," he said her name like a prayer. "Are you still—"

She silenced him with a kiss. "Yes, I'm still protected. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and nodded. "More sure than anything."

Letting out a breath, Clary grabbed one of his hands and rose up on her knees. It'd been a while since they were last together and she knew it would take a minute to familiarize herself with his size. Holding his stare, she gripped his length with her free hand and aligned it with her center, biting back a whimper as she worked her way down. Part of her wanted to blush at how bold she was being, but this wasn't the time to shy away. She may not have been an expert when it came to sex, but she knew Jace. Their bodies were made for each other.

It didn't take long for them to adjust, but as soon as they did, Clary let go of his hand and leaned back down to him, burying her fingers into his hair. He groaned against her mouth as she began to move, his hands falling to her waist, not to guide her, but more to brace himself. Knowing Jace, he wasn't used to not being in complete control, and Clary loved that she was the first to show him how good it could be.

One of his hands left her skin to drape the thin white sheet over their bodies, making up for the slight chill in the air. Even when he wasn't in control, he still made it his mission to take care of her. It was the kind of love she thought she'd never have. Jace's hand returned to her waist and glided up her back, finally landing in her hair as he pressed his mouth to hers.

The sound of their kissing echoed throughout the room, sometimes overshadowed by Clary's moans. Jace's hands roamed every inch of her, touching places that only he had the prerogative to touch. Breaking the kiss, he glided his warm lips along the hollow of her throat.

"Jesus, you feel amazing," he whispered against her skin.

Clary moaned as he covered her throat and chest with kisses, forcing her to grip his shoulders to stay focused on her movements. Part of her couldn't believe that she was even doing this with him right now. A few days ago, she'd been sitting in her room back in Maine, praying to whoever would listen that she didn't have to wait another year until she saw him again. Now she couldn't imagine waiting another year for this.

Wrapping his arms around her, Jace tipped his head back and pressed their mouths back together. She wrapped her fingers around his biceps, feeling the muscles flex and tighten under her grip. It was obvious that he'd put in some hours at the gym since she'd been gone, his body looking as if it'd been chiseled by the man upstairs himself. Everything about him was unmistakably beautiful.

Clary sucked in a breath when Jace lifted his hips slightly off of the bed, pushing into her deeper. He grinned at her reaction, in turn making her smile and nibble on his bottom lip as she picked up the pace a little, forcing him to release a groan. They opened their eyes to watch each other and Clary had to hold back another gasp at the look in his eyes. There was so much passion and intensity in his stare that empowered her more than any compliment ever had. The digits of his fingers dug into her back and slid down her skin, not enough to leave a mark, but enough for her to know that she wanted more.

Leaning her head back against his, she breathed his name, her hands fumbling to grip the sheets on either side of his head. There was so much pleasure building up inside of her that she couldn't focus, causing her to lose control of her movements, halting the momentum they'd been building up. Jace didn't seem to mind though as his lips returned to her neck, hands still braced on her hips. But Clary couldn't take it.

"Babe," she whispered, trying her best to keep moving. "I can't—I—it's too much." She was speaking gibberish, but like the mind-reader he was, Jace immediately lifted his head to look at her.

"It's okay." He pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Baby, look at me." Only when she met his gaze did he continue. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he said.

Keeping her forehead pressed against his, she lifted her arms and wrapped them tightly around his neck. Jace leaned forward to kiss her and slid one arm around her waist, his free hand going to her thigh as he flipped them over, their bodies still tangled in the sheets. In this position, he had all of the control, which he didn't hesitate to act on. With one hand keeping her thigh held against his hip and the other tracing the curve of her back, he slowly ground his hips into hers. Clary gasped into his mouth, surprised to find herself on the exact same cliff she'd been on just seconds before.

Allowing her to wrap both legs around his waist, Jace grasped her hands and laced his fingers through hers, pinning them to the mattress above her head. Then his head fell into the crook of her neck and he splayed the sensitive skin with warm, wet kisses. Eyes closing, Clary tightened her grip on his hands as he moved carefully above her. It was so much all at once that her impending decent off the cliff became inevitable.

"Jace," she said his name like a warning, her fingers flexing within his hold.

He lifted his head and planted a soft kiss to her lips before he rested his head against hers, his gaze conveying that he understood what she was feeling. By the looks of it, he felt it, too. And without saying a word, he let go of her hands and gripped her hips, his movements becoming less controlled. Clary immediately wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as she arched into him. And just like that, their worlds crashed together, creating an explosion so amazing and so perfect that she could no longer stop herself from jumping off that cliff. Jace was right there with her, just like he always was, holding onto her tight and keeping her safe as they bared themselves to each other completely.

As she came down from that cloud of bliss, Jace placed tiny kisses all over her face and raised his hands to cup her cheeks. Pulling away, he stared down at her, his thumbs moving to trace her jaw. And in this moment, she felt nothing more than complete and utter peace—something she hadn't felt in way too long.

"I love you," he said with conviction. "More than anything. Never forget that."

She closed her eyes for a second, taking in his words. "I won't. I love you, too, Jace."

Continuing to smooth his thumbs over her cheeks, Jace placed multiple chaste kisses to her lips. "Promise?" he murmured.

With a smile of her own, Clary nuzzled into him even more, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world to be cherished and loved by him. Kissing him sweetly one last time, she whispered her response against his lips.

"Cross my heart."

.o.O.o.

Sunlight peaked through Jace's bedroom window, the rays shining right into his eyes, making him turn away with a groan. Breathing in, his senses were taken over by the smell of strawberries, his body feeling more sated than it ever had before. At first, he didn't understand why the smell was surrounding him, but then, like a flick of a switch, the events of yesterday came flooding back. As the sleep-provoked fog cleared from his mind, he lifted his head and searched the bed, finding that it was empty.

Furrowing his brows, he flipped onto his back and sat up, looking down at the fresh pair of boxers around his hips. As he looked around the room, he was surprised to find that the clothes he was sure he and Clary had strewn all over the floor were gone. There was also no trace of her bag, either. His heart sank.

"Clary?" When he got no response, he stood up and ducked his head into his bathroom. "Baby?" He waited a few seconds. Nothing.

Freaking out a little, Jace rushed over to his dresser and yanked out a random black shirt and jeans. After quickly putting on the jeans, he tucked the shirt into his back pocket and started for the door. As he stepped out into the hall, he almost collided with one of his brothers.

Trevor stumbled a little to get out of his way, wincing as he did. "Damn it, man. I just got the ringing in my head to stop."

Jace stopped to look at him. "I take it that your night went well?"

"Yeah, last night was wild." A lopsided grin worked its way onto his face. "You really missed out, dude."

Jace shook his head and continued down the hall. "No, I don't think I did." If last night really happened, he hadn't missed out on a thing.

"Hey, do you smell food?" Trevor asked.

He paused to sniff the air, taking in a whiff of cinnamon. Eyes widening, Jace mumbled something unintelligible to his brother before racing down the stairs. It was too early for anyone else to be awake. He'd lived with these guys for a year now, and it usually took them a while to work out their hangovers after a night of partying. His heart pounded against his chest as he rushed into the kitchen, letting out a breath once he saw Clary standing in front of the stove, dressed in a pair of ringer shorts and a sports bra. The jacket he left her hung off one of her shoulders, the sleeves pushed up to her forearms, allowing her to wield the spatula in her hand.

She turned when she heard him, her eyebrows shooting up as he came to a hard stop in front of her.

"Jace?" She furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

He gripped her bare hips and leaned his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. "I woke up and you weren't there," he said. "Your stuff was gone and the bed was empty, and I just thought . . ."

"You thought what?" she whispered.

One of his hands rose to cup her face. "I thought last night was just another one of my dreams," he admitted.

Clary's gaze softened. "Well, it wasn't. Last night was real and it was amazing." She reached up to move some of the hair out of his eyes. "When I woke up this morning, you were knocked out cold. It took a minute to get you to release your vice grip on me, but I did, and then I realized how hungry I was. Our stuff isn't all over the floor anymore because I know how anal you are about things being neat, so I cleaned it up. Now I'm making us breakfast." Grinning, she turned back to the stove and flipped a pancake.

Jace's eyes darkened at the sight. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he tugged her back against his chest, paying close attention to her movements. "You're making me breakfast?" It was meant to be a question, but he was so turned on by the fact that she wanted to feed him that it came out as more of a growl than anything.

"I'm making everyone breakfast." Flipping the last pancake onto a plate, she grabbed some oven mitts and leaned down, pushing her ass into his groin. Biting back a groan, Jace watched as she removed multiple pans from the oven and set them on the counter. His eyes widened at the sight of bacon, eggs, french toast, and even more pancakes.

"Jesus, how long have you been cooking?"

Shrugging, she picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. "I don't know. A half hour or so?" She lifted her hand, offering him a bite also, which he gladly took. "I wanted to make a good impression on your frat brothers," she said.

He planted a kiss to the top of her head. "I know you do, but you didn't have to do all of this alone."

"I wasn't alone." She used the back of her hand to move the hair out of her face. With a grin, Jace swiped the hair tie off of her wrist and used it to gather the top half of her hair up into a bun, letting the rest of the thick waves flow down her back. Quietly thanking him, she turned in his arms and smiled at something behind him. "That little guy has been keeping me company," she said.

Jace felt something nudge his leg a second later, and his eyes widened as he spun around. The panting and sniffling were unmistakable, and once he caught sight of the Rottweiler, a curse fell from his lips. Jumping into action, Jace immediately shoved Clary behind him, keeping her out of the dog's reach. He had no problem with kicking the thing's ass if it touched her.

"Clary, stay back," he said, his body tensing as he stared down at the dog. "This thing has been terrorizing us for months. It's vicious."

Clary surprised him by shoving him away with a snort. He watched in awe as she leaned down to the dog and fed him the remaining piece of bacon in her hand, using her fingers to scratch him behind the ears. The dog let his tongue hang out as it panted, looking very pleased that he got her attention. Then it had the nerve to fall onto its side, allowing her to rub his belly.

Clary giggled. "Yeah, he's _so_ vicious. I'm shaking."

"What the hell?" He took a tentative step forward. "Whenever any of us get near him, he starts freaking out."

Clary shrugged. "Maybe he's just not a big fan of men." With one last pat to the dog's belly, she stood and smiled up at him. "Ever think of that?"

"Of course." Jace grabbed one of her hands and laced it through his. "He probably took one look at you and forgot why the hell he was angry in the first place. You seem to have that effect on people, so why not dogs too?"

Her fingers glided to his right shoulder as she traced his tattoo. "You're giving me too much credit, but thank you."

Watching her for a moment, he sighed and dropped his hands to her hips, pulling her in closer. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Her gaze met his. "Are you going to ask me that every morning after we have sex?"

He shrugged. "Most likely."

With a roll of her eyes, she tipped her chin and planted a kiss to his lips. "I'm fine, asshole. If anything, my throat is sore from all of the talking we did afterwards."

Jace nodded. They did do a lot of talking, but it was necessary. As happy as he was to have her back, he had to know why. And what better way to get it all out than to curl up in bed together?

Apparently, this guy Malcolm couldn't keep his grubby fingers to himself. With some digging, Clary's guardian was able to retrieve multiple sexual harassment claims that'd just been swept under the rug. If it weren't for those women coming forward and letting it be known that Malcolm wasn't fit to be leader of the Agency if he couldn't even respect everyone a part of it, this process could've taken a lot longer than it did.

But everything worked out, because Luke was now in office and his first order had been Clary's immediate release. Jace was surprised to find out that Clary had actually formed a relationship with her guardian—who he now knew was in fact a woman and not a man named Max—but he was glad she had someone there for her.

"I'm glad we talked," he said. "It's nice to know that I wasn't the only one suffering for the past year."

Her arms slid around his neck. "It was really hard, but now that it's all out there, we never have to think about that time or being apart ever again. We can finally kickstart that future we were talking about."

"But you haven't even started school yet," he said.

She shook her head. "Actually, Max got me enrolled in an online school last year that would allow me transfer my credits when I got out. Before I left, she helped with the process of transferring everything. If I heard her correctly, I think I start classes next week."

Jace stared at her. "So you're currently a student at NYU? Just like the rest of us?"

"Just like the rest of you," she echoed. "So, I'm probably going to have to find a place to stay soon."

"Bullshit." Jace lifted his finger, using it to gently tip her chin back until their gazes met. "You're staying with me, Tiger."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can't live in a frat house."

"Sure you can." He swiped his thumb over her lips. "The guys won't say anything and management rarely checks up on us. We can just crash here for a semester or two until we find a place of our own." He smirked and leaned down until his lips met her ear. "Because, baby, these walls are way too thin for the things I plan on doing to you."

She blushed. "So, you're saying that the only reason why you want us to find our own place is because you want us to have louder sex?"

"Part of the reason," he chuckled when her mouth dropped open. Softening his gaze, he leaned down and kissed her nose, causing her face to relax. "But mostly because I want to take care of you and make you happy in a place that we can call our own."

"This is starting to sound a lot like a proposal, Jace."

His fingers traced the curve of her back. "Just stating facts, Tiger."

Clary opened her mouth to respond, but at that exact moment, the front door opened and Jordan's voice came ringing out a second later.

"Hey, Herondale," he shouted, his footsteps nearing the kitchen. "I've been calling you. I need one of those hangover drinks, pronto."

Shaking his head in amusement, Jace snatched his shirt out of his back pocket and tugged it on just as Jordan stumbled into the kitchen, looking a little flustered.

Rubbing his eyes, he started straight for the fridge. "Hey, Jace." He yawned. "Hey, Clary."

She grinned. "Hey, Kyle."

At her response, Jordan stopped dead in his tracks, only a few feet away from the fridge. He turned, his eyes darting between them as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It'd been the same reaction Jace had.

"Fray?" A wide grin spread across his face as he looked at her. "Holy shit, Fray!" He dashed towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air. Clary let out a laugh and squeezed him around the neck. Jordan's stare fell on Jace. "Dude, she's back."

He chuckled. "I'm aware."

"How?"

Clary ruffled his hair as he set her down. "It's a long story, but the point is that I'm here. For good this time."

Jordan was still smiling from ear to ear. "We have to tell the others you're back. They're gonna be so stoked."

"Well, Jace and I were planning on getting everyone to meet up at Celine's later on. There's a lot we need to get off our chests."

Jace nodded, pulling her into him. "Yeah, it's time that we came clean. No more secrets."

Jordan's eyes widened. "All of it?"

"All of it," she said.

A throat cleared behind them and Jace turned to see almost all of his frat brothers standing there, looks of confusion on all of their faces. No one ever made breakfast, so the smell of food was attracting them like a moth to a flame.

At their arrival, the dog sprang to its feet and stood in front of Clary, barking viciously at the guys.

"Holy shit," Jordan yelled, finally noticing the dog that'd been there the whole time. "How did that thing get in here?"

"It's a he, Jordan, and I let him in." Looking down at it, she reached out and touched the top of its head, causing the dog to stop barking and sit. She grinned. "Good boy."

"What's going on here?" One of them asked.

All eyes were on Clary as Jace slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. It was a huge middle finger to everyone who thought she didn't exist. He felt so much pride in being able to introduce her to them. Honestly, if he could put her up on a freaking pedestal, he would.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Clary." He grinned. "My girlfriend."

They all mumbled hellos, still staring at her. Any other person would probably be worried about guys gawking at their girlfriend, especially if she was only wearing a sports bra and shorts. But Clary could very well handle herself, and part of him actually liked how comfortable she was with her body now.

She waved. "Nice to meet you guys. I made breakfast, so I hope you're hungry." Turning her head, she looked up at him and smiled. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up and changed. Be right back."

Jace dropped his arm. "Okay. Thanks for the food."

Cupping his cheek, she pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll be back in a second."

Jace simply nodded, mesmerized by the look she was giving him. There was so much love and adoration in her eyes that she didn't even have to say it. Giving her one last chaste kiss, he stood back and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, letting her go.

The dog perked up as she turned around and immediately moved to trail behind her as she left the kitchen. The guys moved out of the way as she passed, still obviously weary of the dog, making her shake her head in amusement.

Once she was gone, one of his brothers cleared his throat and asked, "So that's Clary, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

"She a dancer or something?" asked Trevor, causing one of the guys to hit him. He winced. "What? I'm just saying, a girl doesn't get a body like that by the stroke of luck."

Jace rolled his eyes. "No, she's not a dancer. She's just . . . Clary."

"You said she was a freckled redhead," Cooper sputtered.

"She is."

He scoffed. "Well, you didn't mention she looked like _that_. And what's up with the dog? Why is it so calm around her?"

"I think it wants to protect her," he said. "Which is something we have in common."

One of his brothers, Spencer, held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I wasn't even looking at her."

Jace scoffed. "Don't do that. I recognize that look in all of your eyes. It's the same look you get when we order pizza. So, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once." He crossed his arms and took a step forward, glaring at each one of them. "Now, I know she's as beautiful as a fucking painting of sunset, but if any of you assholes try something on her, you're as good as dead." He knew some of them would still keep their eyes on her, especially once they got a taste of her fiery personality. It was inevitable, really, but he'd be an idiot not to send out a warning.

After last night, he couldn't have been any more confident in his relationship with Clary. The memory of it brought back so many emotions. Having a girl that wanted to take care of _him_ during sex was something he never thought he'd experience, but just remembering the sight of her above him—eyes closed, fiery hair falling around them, beautiful lips parted—was something out of this world. Their feelings for each other were so strong that he felt it with every fiber of his being, and he'd be damned if anyone got in the way of that.

"We get it," Trevor said. "Hands off. We're just saying a heads up would've been nice. It's not everyday that you find a gorgeous girl making breakfast in your kitchen."

"Does she always look at you like that?" Spencer asked.

"Like what?"

He laughed. "Like you hung the fucking moon."

Jace bit back a grin. "You guys wouldn't understand. You're too distracted by any girl who flashes her boobs at you that you don't see the bigger picture."

"Oh, here we go again." Cooper moved past him to get to the food. "Let me get a plate before you start talking about the wonders of the universe."

"Yeah." The guys all crowded around the stove. "What'd she make?"

"Everything," Cooper said, munching on a piece of bacon. "You hit the freaking jackpot with her, man."

Trevor took a bite of french toast and turned to Jace, narrowing his eyes. "You lucky son of a bitch."

Jace felt his heart jump as Clary trailed back into the room, a smile on her face as she watched the guys argue over portions. Seeing that carefree look on her face was what he lived for. All he wanted was for her to be happy. He'd spend the rest of his life trying to keep it that way. And if the reward was getting her to look at him like that, every day they'd spent apart would've been worth it.

Trevor was right.

He was a lucky son of a bitch.

.o.O.o.

Hours passed before things finally quieted down a little. Once everyone was done scarfing down the food Clary made them, the guys all got together and cleaned the kitchen. She'd had the nerve to try and clean it herself, but Jace wasn't having it. He was raised with manners, and so were the rest of them, believe it or not.

After breakfast, the guys wanted to "properly" introduce themselves to Clary, which resulted in a lot of laughs. She even showed them how quickly she could take down a man, using Cooper as an example. The guys were amazed by it and continued to hang around her for hours. By the looks of it, if he wasn't careful, he'd have to worry about one of them falling in love with her. Jace knew from experience how easy it was.

It was only when a football game came on did they redirect their attention to something else. Jace had been in the middle of highlighting something in one of his textbooks when Clary and her guard dog joined him on the couch. Letting out a sigh, she wrapped her hands around his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder.

He raised a brow. "Tired?"

She nodded. "I should probably head up and get some rest."

Shaking his head, Jace capped his highlighter and moved his book onto the arm of the couch. With a grin, he patted his thighs and turned to her. "You can get some right here."

Clary rubbed her eyes. "But you're studying," she whispered.

"You come first," he said. "Always."

She stared at him for a moment before heaving out a sigh, finally relenting to his charm. Removing herself from the couch, she stood and moved to stand in front of him. Smirking, he reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap.

She gasped softly as she fell into him, her nose crinkling in annoyance. But he wasn't fooled. The blush on her cheeks gave her away. Wrapping her arms around him, Clary moved her face into the crook of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. Jace's hand slid to her back as he planted a kiss to her cheek, causing her to close her eyes and sigh. It didn't take long at all for her breathing to even out. He kept his hand on her back, his thumb swiping back and forth against the fabric covering it. And once he was sure that she was asleep, he rested his textbook and highlighter on his legs and got back to work.

Glancing up, Jace caught Jordan's gaze from where he stood a few feet away, seeing that he had a wide grin on his face. He knew Jordan was happy to see them back together, especially since he and Isabelle had been the ones to push them together in the first place. It was the conversation they had during football practice two years ago that really opened his eyes and made him question whether his approach on relationships was the right way to go. He was glad he finally took his advice, because if he hadn't, he'd be just like any other guy in their fraternity.

As he uncapped his highlighter to highlight something else, he saw someone approach Jordan from the corner of his eye. Brendon, another one of his brothers, was known around the house for being a serious player. He never stayed with the same girl for more than a couple of weeks and had the disposition of a twelve year old boy. He'd only come back an hour ago and didn't get to hear Jace's warning, but he couldn't help but notice his eyes watching her since he'd gotten there. And when he spoke to Jordan, he tried to keep his voice low, but Jace picked up on every word.

"So," Brendon smirked. "This girl and Jace, are they serious or . . ."

Jordan snorted. "I wouldn't go anywhere near that, dude." His gaze slid to Jace for a moment before returning to the douchebag. "Jace is, like, _fiercely_ protective of her."

"It can't be that serious."

"Look," Jordan began. "Jace is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, but if you try to get between him and Clary, that's your death wish."

Brendon grimaced. "So, my chances with her are—"

"Nonexistent," Jace chimed in. "Quit while you're ahead, buddy."

Cooper walked over to Brendon and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man. I'll give you the speech."

Jace flipped Cooper off as he led doucheface away. When he turned back to his textbook, he noticed the change in Clary's breathing.

Grinning, he leaned down to her and whispered, "We're really going to have to find our own place soon. The guys are starting to look at you like you're a piece of meat."

She smiled against his neck. "I can handle them, Jace."

He kissed her cheek. "I know you can."

A second later, Jordan plopped down onto the couch beside them and checked his watch, careful of the dog at Jace's feet. "We should be heading out soon."

"What time is it?" Clary asked.

"A little after two," he told her. "Isabelle's been texting me. She wants to know what this emergency meeting is all about."

Jace sighed. "Let me guess, she's already on her way to my house?"

"You know Izzy." Jordan moved his fingers along the bottom of Clary's sock-covered feet, making her laugh and kick him. He grinned. "She's bringing the girls and Simon with her, and Magnus is with Alec right now. If we want to beat them there, we'll have to leave really soon."

"Like now?"

"Like five minutes ago."

"Alright." Closing his book, Jace set it on the table next to the couch and turned back to Clary, seeing that she'd closed her eyes again. "Tiger?"

"I just need ten minutes," she promised. "I can even sleep in the car."

"But you need to get up for that," he said.

Lifting her head, she ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. "Carry me?"

"Of course."

Clary grinned. "I was talking to Jordan." Before Jace could respond, she removed herself from his lap and stood, nodding for her best friend to follow. Chuckling, Jordan stood and turned around, allowing her to jump onto his back.

"Damn, I've missed this," he said.

Jace stood and raised a brow. "Should I be jealous?"

Jordan smirked. "Of our awesomeness? Definitely."

With a roll of his eyes, Jace picked up his keys and followed them out of the living room, calling out to his brothers that they'd be back later.

Once they reached his car, Jordan let Clary down and called out, "Shotgun!"

As he jogged around the car to get to the passenger seat, Clary turned to Jace with tired eyes. "I need you to kiss me," she said.

"Right now?"

She nodded. "I need to be jolted awa—"

Jace's mouth was on hers before she could finish. She didn't have to give him an explanation for him to kiss her. Jordan was already in the car, most likely trying to tune them out. His hands rose to her cheeks as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeper and taking her breath away. Clary clutched his shoulders and moaned right before she broke away, her eyes filled with fire.

"Okay," she said breathlessly. "I think that did the trick."

Jace continued to trace her jaw with his lips. "You sure?"

Clary giggled. "Yes. I think we've traumatized Jordan enough."

"Fine." He lifted his head and caressed her cheek. "You ready for all this? Our friends might not take it so well."

She covered his hand with hers. "Has anything ever been easy when it came to us?"

"Well, falling in love with you was pretty easy," he murmured, grinning.

"Hey, lovebirds! Time's ticking," Jordan shouted from inside of the car.

Clary rolled her eyes and met his gaze. "We'll be alright, Jace." She kissed his cheek and opened the door behind her. "Now let's go before Jordan kills us. Besides, the faster we get this done, the quicker we can come back here and finish what we just started."

Jace let out a low growl as she turned and climbed into the back seat. He couldn't resist swatting her behind as he opened his own door, causing her to giggle again.

"You two are gross," Jordan declared.

Sticking the key into the ignition, Jace turned to him with a smirk. "We know."

As they drove, Jordan and Clary chatted about what happened in the past year. She asked questions about Jace and Jordan confirmed that he did in fact ask for help when he needed it. He hadn't pushed anyone away—something he definitely would've done before he met Clary. But there was no need for that anymore. He was a better person because of her.

About thirty minutes later, Jace pulled up in front of his house, noticing that Isabelle's and Alec's cars were already in the driveway. Jordan and Clary were wrapping up their plans to meet up tomorrow night for a onesie sleepover when he put the car into park. Getting out, the three of them walked up the driveway together, Clary lacing her fingers through his.

Jordan released a breath as they walked. "Maia's going to kill me for this."

Jace grinned. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Tiger and I are doing great."

"Screw you, dude."

He held a hand to his chest. "Woah, not so fast. At least buy me dinner first."

Clary shoved them both. "Quick bickering. I'm nervous enough."

Sighing, Jace stood in front of the front door and leaned down to her. "Everything's going to be fine, baby. They'll understand why we had to keep this all a secret. You know they will."

"I know, I know," she said. "We do have some pretty amazing friends."

"Exactly." He placed a soft kiss to her temple. "You all set?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

Jace pulled back with a grin and with one last approving look from Clary, he turned around and opened the door. As soon as they stepped inside, he was hit with the sound his friends' raised voices.

" . . . I don't know, he just sent me a text that we need to meet him here ASAP," said Isabelle.

"Well, where the hell is he?" asked Maia. "I'm starting to worry."

"I'm here," he called out. "Worry not, my friends."

"Jace!" Isabelle scolded, walking into the hall to meet him halfway. "We've been waiting for five minutes and we're freaking out. You haven't called an emergency meeting since—" She came to an abrupt stop as he took a step to the side, allowing Clary to come into view, their fingers still intertwined. Jace watched as the two girls eyed each other for a few stunned seconds before Isabelle let out a squeal and rushed towards them, heels and all.

Clary let go of his hand just as Isabelle smacked into her, her arms circling her neck. Both girls burst into fits of laughter as they hugged, the sound making the others wander out into the hall.

"What's with all the noi—"

"Clary's back!" Isabelle squealed, her voice piercing the air around them.

"Clary's back?" Aline furrowed her brows for a moment, gasping when Isabelle moved out of the way. "Oh my God. She really is back!"

The rest of his friends perked up at that, and before he knew it, they were all crowding around her, arguing over who got to hug her next. As they were getting in their hugs, the front door opened again, revealing the rest of the party.

Celine crossed the threshold first, a bright smile on her face, that seemed to be there permanently these days. Her hand was clasped in Luke's, Jon trailing behind them with a paper bag of groceries tucked under his arm.

"Woah, was there a party I didn't know about?" Jon asked.

Celine rolled her eyes and stepped forward to pull Clary into a hug. "Welcome back, darling."

"It's good to be back," she said, looking up at Luke. "Thanks for busting me out of there."

Luke grinned and ruffled her hair. "Anything for you, Clary berry."

Jon approached her last and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Hey, little sis."

She smiled. "Hey, big bro."

"Okay, what's going on?" Isabelle furrowed her brows. "What's he doing here?" she asked, motioning to Jon.

Sighing, Jace reached out and grabbed Clary's hand, pulling her into him as they faced their friends. Looking up, he met Luke's gaze. The older man gave him a slight nod as he wrapped his arm around Celine, both knowing that this was about to change everything.

"Alright." Jace pushed a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna need you guys to forget everything we've told you up until now."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, crossing his arms.

"We haven't exactly been honest for the past couple of years. A lot has happened recently and we think it's time that we came clean."

"About what?"

"We should all take a seat," Clary said. "There's a lot we need to tell you."

His friends looked worried, but began trailing back into the living nonetheless. Clary squeezed his hand as they followed, making him tighten his grip to comfort her. As nervous as he was, he knew that this was something they had to do. Telling the group everything would bring them one step closer to freedom. No more worries, no more secrets, no more setbacks.

This was the start of their future.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: All secrets are coming out! How do you think their friends will react? Will they be angry? Upset? Freaked out? And how about Clace's reunion? The dog? The frat brothers' reaction to Clary? So much to consider, but while you're thinking about that, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: What did you think of the trailer for season two of Shadowhunters? If you haven't seen it, go watch and tell me what you think. It doesn't look half bad in my opinion. I'm just glad they changed the runes to black instead of keeping that weird reddish color.**

 **P.S. If anyone can guess what show I got the vicious Rottweiler reference from, I'll personally send you a snippet of the next chapter when I have it.**


	40. Us Against the World

**Hello, my lovelies! I hope this update made you smile. I know I usually update on Fridays, but I wanted to have it up by today because guess what? TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY. I'm really excited about turning seventeen, so I wanted you guys to be excited too. So, enjoy this chapter! I have pizza to eat :)**

 **P.S. There's an important Author's note at the end of this chapter that you don't wanna miss.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Rise by Katy Perry (Scene 1)_

 _**Survivor by M.I.A (Scene 2)_

 _**What Could Have Been by Jordan Mckampa (Scene 3)_

* * *

"I don't believe it."

Clary's mouth dropped open. She and Jace had just spent the last hour explaining to their friends who she was and why she was sent there in the first place. They told them everything about the mission and why she went away for the past year. How they'd almost gotten killed on more than one account, Jordan bringing up the situation with Julian and Raphael. Celine even talked about her experience as an assassin and how she'd trained Jace herself. It was everything from the minute she set foot on the Herondale's property up until her return from isolation not even twenty-four hours ago. There was no reason for them to lie—yet, this was the first response they'd gotten.

"What?"

"I don't believe a word you just said," Isabelle repeated. "It's just like you two to come up with some crazy story to trick us with."

"Yeah," Simon gave them an odd look. "I'm pretty sure April first isn't until next year."

"This isn't a joke," Jace scoffed. "We're telling the truth."

"You're trying to convince us that Clary is a secret Agent, who was sent here to protect you from some mobster out for revenge," Aline said incredulously. "Do you understand how insane that sounds?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Jace explained. "What do you think ran through my head the first time I heard it?"

"Look," Clary rubbed her temples, "I know all of this sounds like we got it straight out of a James Bond movie, but there are a lot of things that happen in this city and everywhere else that people like me make sure you never hear about. Did you really think cops were the only ones out there protecting people?" she asked. "My brother and I have been training since birth to be what we are now. When you guys were learning your ABC's and 123's, I was learning how to load and unload a gun. When you guys were learning how to do long division, I was learning how to memorize faces and license plates. And when you guys were learning how to write English papers, I was learning how to hold my own in a fight."

"Not to mention, she almost died trying to protect me," Jace said. "I think a bullet wound should be enough to prove that we're not joking. Besides, Maia and Jordan were at the hospital when it happened."

All eyes fell on Maia. "Is that true?" Isabelle asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but no one would answer any of my questions. I didn't know what to think. Jordan said if he told me anything, it could get Clary into a lot of trouble, so I just held my tongue. I knew he wouldn't lie to me about somethings like that."

"So, you were shot?" Simon's eyes widened as he looked at Clary. "Where?"

Releasing a sigh, she stood from her spot on the living room floor and lifted her tank top, revealing her scar. A few of them scooted closer, a couple simply squinting their eyes.

Alec was first to respond. "I don't see anything."

Clary's gaze turned skyward as she put her shirt back down. "That's because my guardian found some healing cream that I've been using for the past year."

"Healing cream?"

Jace placed his head in his hands. "We're obviously not convincing them."

At his words, an idea popped into Clary's head, a small smirk tugging at her lips. "Well, maybe we should offer them some proof." Tapping her finger against her chin, she turned to Celine. "Do you mind if we put a few dents in the wall?"

Celine grinned. "Do whatever you need to do, darling."

"Merci." Rubbing her hands together, she focused her attention on Jon. "You up for a game of chicken, big brother?"

Jon stood up, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, Clare, I'm always up for a game of chicken."

The rest of their friends stood also, looking very alarmed when her brother pulled a sheath full of knives out of his left boot.

"Okay, I don't know what chicken is, but I have a very bad feeling about it," said Isabelle.

Clary shrugged and walked to the opposite end of the room, pressing her back against the bare, white wall. "You guys want proof, so we're giving it to you."

Jace rolled his eyes at the look on their faces. "You've poked the bear now."

She raised a brow. "Did you just call me a bear?"

"Just a figure of speech, sweetie," he sang.

Jordan snorted. "You're so whipped, dude."

"Happily whipped," he corrected.

Clary swore they had the attention spans of fishes. "Can we just get this done?" she asked.

Jon removed three knives from his sheath and grasped them in his hand. Then he looked behind him, watching as the group took a few steps back, widening the circle around them. As he fiddled with one of the knives in his hand, he looked between her and Jace, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Actually, I think Jace should be the one to demonstrate. Turns out he isn't just a perfect shot with guns. He's got insane precision with pretty much everything."

Clary's stare fell on Jace, her expression full of wonder. "You've been training?"

He grinned. "Almost every weekend since you left. Jon's a good teacher, I guess. He doesn't kiss me when I do something right, but I do get a thrill out of kicking his ass every now and then."

"You get lucky," her brother scoffed.

"What is going on here?" someone spoke up, bringing them back to reality.

Clary met Jace's gaze again. "Are you okay with this?"

He shrugged, taking the knives away from Jon. "Why not? We've done weirder things, haven't we? Just tell me what I'm doing, Tiger."

Nodding, she removed the hair tie from her wrist and began to gather her curls up into a tight bun atop her head, making sure that there were no unruly curls left over.

"The point of the game is to throw two of the knives as close as you can to my head on either side. If I flinch, I'm a chicken."

"And what do I do with the third one?"

"Aim for the space right between my eyes," she said. "A chicken would duck out of the way to avoid the knife completely, but I'm going to stop it with my hands."

Simon's eyes widened and he turned to face Celine. "You're not honestly going to let them do this, are you?"

"I've trained my son well," she told him. "I know what he's capable of. He won't miss."

Luke's eyes narrowed on the knife Jace was twirling around his fingers. "He better not miss," he grumbled, wincing when Celine slapped his chest. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no pressure, kid."

Clary watched as Jace shook his head in amusement and rolled his shoulders, his eyes focused on her. Standing tall, she made sure that her back was completely against the wall and released a breath. Jace stopped fiddling with the knife for a moment and took a few steps forward. Lifting a knife-free hand to her face, he leaned down and briefly pressed his lips to hers—for good luck, she assumed—before he backed away again, putting a larger distance between them.

Clary stared at him. "Cut me and you're dead."

He bit back a grin. "Where's the trust, Tiger? You should know by now that I've got you." He tapped his tattoo with the handle of one of the knives. "Always."

She relaxed at the mention of his tattoo and nodded. "Alright. You can star—" But before she could finish, he flicked his wrist, sending one of the knives toward her head. It impaled the wall not even a centimeter away from her left ear, causing their friends to gasp—Isabelle being the loudest as she practically jumped into Simon. Clary hadn't flinched and the knife hit its mark, but that didn't stop her from narrowing her eyes on her boyfriend after seeing the smug look on his face. She was so going to kill him after this.

"Okay, okay," Isabelle untangled herself from Simon and took a step forward, waving her arms. "I think you've proved your point."

Jace smirked, his eyes still on Clary. "Do you think we've proved our point, Tiger?"

Her annoyance subsided at the look in his eyes. She swore those golden orbs could make her do anything. Flexing her fingers, she sent him a grin as Jon handed him another knife to start over with. "No, I don't think we have."

Jace glanced at his best friend. "Step back, Izzy."

She still looked hysterical, but Simon reached forward to grip her hips, pulling her back into him. Clary smiled at the gesture, remembering that a year ago, he'd been afraid to even hold her hand. It was amazing how far along they'd all come.

"All of you are crazy," Isabelle hissed. She moved to stand behind Simon and hid her face in his back, peaking over his shoulder so she could see. This was something none of them could look away from.

"You ready?" Jace asked.

Clary sent him a glare. "Oh, now you want to know if I'm ready?"

"When people are surprised, they freeze up. I was testing a theory."

Jon scoffed. "Why don't you stick to testing theories in your theoretical physics class, and not my baby sister."

"Jesus," Jace said, readying the knife in his hand. "Everyone's so hostile today."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Just throw the damn knives, asshole."

Jace bit back a grin. "God, I love you." Then he sent the knife flying toward her. It landed right next to the one already in the wall and Clary took in a breath, but she didn't even get to let it out before he threw the next one, the point of the knife coming so close to her right ear that she practically felt it. His gaze met hers as he held the last knife in his hand. She was sure this one was making him the most nervous. He could throw knives and hit his mark all day, but this was about her. If she didn't stop it or duck out of the way, this could get really ugly, really fast.

"Do it," she said.

Maia gasped, holding onto Jordan, who was as cool as a cucumber. "Don't you dare."

Jace paused to look back at them. "So, you guys believe us now?"

"Yes, we believe you now, you idiot," Isabelle squawked. "So please just—put the knife down and we'll talk about this."

"Does everyone else agree?" he asked.

"Well, considering I've never seen anything like this in my life, I'll have to say yes, we believe you," said Alec.

Jace sent Clary a smirk, his tawny eyes twinkling with mischief. She gave him a slight nod, knowing that they were about to freak out their friends even more. It was cruel, but they were just way too easy.

"Alright." Jace lifted his hands in surrender. "We're done here."

"Oh, thank God," Isabelle breathed.

"But one more thing." Holding up a finger, he kept his eyes on their friends as he chucked the last knife forward. The girls—and Magnus—screamed, causing Jon and Jordan to laugh. As the knife neared her face, Clary zeroed her attention in on the tip of the blade, the speed of the knife slowing down in her mind. She kept her hands at her sides, waiting until the perfect moment to raise them. Too soon, and the knife would impale her hands. Too late, and well . . . she'd be dead. She'd been counting the rotations of the knife ever since it left Jace's hand, knowing that it'd be a certain number of turns before it reached her face. She counted three so far, which was extremely close. Inhaling, she wiggled her fingers right before lifting her hands, stopping the blade on its last rotation.

Staring at the knife between her hands, she breathed out a laugh. "That'll get the adrenaline up, alright."

"Nice one, Clare," Jon said proudly.

Jace was in front of her in seconds, taking the knife from her hands and lifting his own to her face. His eyes conveyed that he was just as freaked out by what just happened as everyone else. Leaning in, he placed multiple kisses to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. "Jesus, you scare me sometimes, Tiger."

She grinned. "I have to keep you on your toes somehow, don't I?"

Chuckling, Jace pulled back and undid the tie holding her bun together, sliding it back on her wrist. When they separated, Isabelle ran up to him and began hitting his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey," he reached out to grasp her wrists, stopping her assault. "What was that for?"

She jerked away. "For scaring me like that, for lying to all of us, for letting us believe that bogus story about Clary's father taking her away. I'm your best friend, and right now, I don't even know who you are."

"I'm still me," he said, reaching out to grip her shoulders. "I'm still that guy you found eating lunch alone on the first day of junior high, too stuck in his own head to work up the nerve to talk to anyone. I'm still the guy who stayed up with you for hours while you cried over you first heartbreak. I'm still the guy who sprouted into a huge, egotistical asshole that you surprisingly put up with for years. And I'm still the guy that won't hesitate to break someone's bones and send them to the ICU if they hurt you." He dropped his hands and ran one through his hair. "You're my sister, Izzy. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. Yes, I lied. Yes, I kept things from all of you for a really long time, but I was just trying to protect Clary. You should all know by now that I'm willing to do anything for her."

"I didn't realize your relationship was this serious," Isabelle said softly.

"We've done just about everything for each other," Clary said, stepping forward to lace her fingers through Jace's. "Fight, hurt, kill. You name it."

"You've killed people?" Alec asked.

"We did what we had to do to protect each other. That's all that matters."

Simon adjusted his glasses. "So, you really are a secret Agent?"

"She prefers the term undercover," Jordan chimed in, making her smile.

She nodded. "What he said."

"Does this mean you're going to be going away again?" Maia asked. "You know, for more . . . missions?"

Clary felt Jace's grip tighten on her hand. She knew the thought of them being separated again was unthinkable to him, but there was no need to worry.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "No more long term missions. Over the course of this assignment, I've realized that there's more to life than the Agency. No offense, Luke."

He shrugged. "Honestly, I'd fire you right now if it meant keeping you safe, but you love what you do way too much for me to do that." He looked to Jace for a moment before turning back to her. "I'm aware of what kind of future you want for yourself and I want you to know that I support your decisions. No one your age should be a full time Agent, anyway."

"Wait a second." Aline furrowed her brows. "So if your parents never came to get you, where are they exactly?"

Clary swallowed back the grief she still felt after what happened that night. Jon was by her side in a second, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. They locked eyes for a moment and he gave her a nod. Clearing her throat, Clary stood up straighter and faced the expectant glances of her friends.

"I saw my parents die when I was nine years old. My mom was an assassin and my dad was an Agent like me. The people that my mom worked for didn't exactly like the fact that she switched sides to be with my father, and their love for each other ultimately cost them their lives." She sighed at the sympathetic looks beginning to form on their faces. "Look, I know what all of you are thinking, but I'm okay now. I've got a boyfriend who treats me like a princess and the best group of friends a girl could ask for. You may not know this, but after all that's happened, I consider every single one of you family."

"Oh, God." Isabelle sniffed. "Here come the water works."

Jace grinned. "I think someone needs a hug."

"I think we all need hugs," Maia added.

Stepping forward, Clary held out her arms and said, "Bring it in, guys."

As they all came together, Jace wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other stretching across Isabelle's shoulders. "Try to keep the hands above waist level this time, Mags."

Clary's eyes went wide as she looked between them. "Is there something I should know about?"

"We don't like to talk about it," Alec said, diverting his gaze.

Shrugging, Clary smiled and leaned into her brother. As she stood there, surrounded by her friends, her family, she realized that life couldn't get much better than this. A large part of her wished that her parents were alive to see this, but she knew that they were somewhere watching over her, and they were proud. She was sure of it.

"I love you guys," Jace murmured, his grip on her waist tightening. "Not as much as Tiger, but you're cutting it close."

"Gee, thanks," Maia said sarcastically.

"Hey," Clary furrowed her brows. "What ever happened to Sebastian?"

"Oh yeah," Jace laughed. "I almost forgot about the bastard."

"He moved halfway through our senior year," Simon chimed in. "I know because one day the wet willies just stopped."

"He was never a real friend," Jordan muttered. "We're better off without him. Besides, Fray and her brother are way cooler."

Clary opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden knock at the door forced them all into silence. Feeling suddenly alert, she turned back to Luke and Celine. "Is someone else supposed to be coming?"

Celine pursed her lips. "Not that I know of."

Jace locked eyes with her. "We'll check it out," he said. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her away from the group and led her out of the living room. Of course their friends didn't stay put and followed them into the hall. As they neared the door, Jace turned and held a finger to lips, making sure that everyone kept quiet as he looked through the peephole. When he backed away, he turned to her with furrowed brows.

"It's a woman," he whispered.

"Really?" When he nodded, she moved to stand in front of him, stepping onto the front of his shoes so she could reach the peephole. Jace chuckled softly at the action and reached out to grasp her hips, keeping her steady. Looking out, she was surprised to find a familiar pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Clary couldn't help letting out a sound of excitement as she stepped away from Jace and reached for the door, swinging it open. A bright smile lit up the woman's face at the sight of her and Clary breathed out a laugh.

"Max."

.o.O.o.

Jace stood back and watched as Clary launched herself into the woman's embrace. Her guardian looked just as excited to see her, which was great. He had no idea why she was here, but if it made his girl happy, he didn't care.

" _That_ was her guardian?" Jon asked beside him, his eyes trained on the older woman hugging his sister.

"Looks like it." He raised a brow. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I just thought she'd be more . . ."

"Old and unattractive?" he offered.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Jace rolled his eyes just as Clary and her guardian separated. The woman's eyes fell on all of them and widened.

"Oh, my." She held a hand to her chest. "There's a lot of you."

Clary smiled. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my friend Maxine. She was my guardian back when I was in isolation and, if I may add, part of the reason why I didn't have a complete meltdown every single day." Her gaze fell on the woman once again. "She's my Darling Brit, my English Rose," she declared.

Maxine laughed and bumped her hip before focusing her attention on the group once again. "It's lovely to meet you all. Clary has told me loads about each of you."

"Nice accent," Jon said, his eyes locked on her face.

Maxine met his gaze. "How very sweet of you."

Arching a brow, Jace hit him on the shoulder. "Dude, you have a girlfriend."

He cleared his throat, seeming to snap out of his daze. "Who I love very, very much. So, I'll just . . . " he chucked a thumb over his shoulder and backed away.

"Okay, I'm going to just ignore that," Clary muttered, turning back to her friend. "Not that I'm not excited to see you, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Maine?"

"I quit."

"You what?"

"I quit," Maxine repeated. "After truly getting to know you, I realized that I didn't want to be the person who locked kids away anymore. I want to be a positive figure in Agent's lives, not a negative one. So, after talking to Mr. Graymark, he kindly offered me a job here at the Agency."

Clary's eyes fell on Luke. "You did?"

He nodded. "Sure did. You're looking at the new Agency psychologist."

"No way." Her smile lit up her whole face. "So, she's going to be staying?"

Another nod. "For as long as she wants."

"And I couldn't thank you enough, sir," Maxine said.

"This is amazing," Clay told her. "Did you want to stay for bit?"

"I wish I could, but the movers will be at my new apartment soon to unload all of my things." Her eyes swept across all of them as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "It was truly lovely to see you all. And Clary, I'd love to have you and Jace over for tea sometime." She leaned down and lowered her voice. "He really is as handsome as you described."

Clary blushed and Jace sent her a wink. "He really didn't need the ego boost, but yes, he is. And of course we'll come visit you."

"Yeah, I love tea." His face suddenly twisted into a scowl. "As long as it's not Earl Grey."

Maxine smiled. "We have a deal." She leaned forward and gave Clary another hug. "I'll see you soon. Goodbye, everyone."

"Bye, Max." She waved as the older woman got back into her car and drove away.

When Clary shut the door behind her, Jace pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "You really missed her, didn't you?"

She nodded. "She was there for me when no one else could be. She's really good at prying things out of people. I think she'll be a great psychologist for the Agency."

"She's kinda hot," Aline said. "Is she single?"

Clary grinned. "Single, but definitely not ready to mingle."

Aline tapped her chin. "I'll wait."

With a roll of his eyes, Jace ushered them back into the kitchen area. They all crowded around the four chair dining room table, everyone rushing to get seats. Jace wasn't able to get one, but he dragged a stool over from the kitchen and pulled Clary into his lap.

"Well, it seems to me that we need to get to know the real Clary."

"Don't worry." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Clary Fray and Clary Morgenstern aren't so different."

"Yeah, they're both stubborn redheads," he said.

Jordan chuckled and reached over to high-five him. "Nice one."

Clary crinkled her nose at them, but she was smiling. "You guys want the story of Clary Morgenstern?"

"Yes." Isabelle leaned forward. "She sounds a lot more interesting than the girl from Connecticut."

"Oh, trust me. She is."

So, for the next half hour, Jace held onto Clary as she delved into her past, giving their friends all the information they needed to know about her. It was everything Jace had learned over the months of them being together. He knew that it was a huge deal for her to be telling them these things, but as scary as opening up about her past was, she should've known by now that she was safe with them. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Not again. Not ever. Now that he'd experienced what it felt like to lose her, Jace knew that he'd only hold onto her even more.

When he looked at her, eyes bright as she recalled story after story, he saw the very reason for his happiness. After years of living with the fear of commitment, the fear of love, he finally found someone who was able break down the wall he built around his heart and made him realize what an absolute wonder it was to be in love. Most would probably think he was a sucker for tying himself down so early in life, but they didn't know what it was like to have her in his arms at night or to hear her laugh, or to wake up every day knowing that this girl was willing to jump in front of a bullet for him. In all honesty, they were the suckers.

Jace was watching Clary so intently and accidentally tuning out her words that when she said his name, he had no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"You're always in your head," she whispered. "Where'd you go this time?"

"You." He leaned into her. "It's always you."

A small smile crept onto her face. "I was asking about my teaching skills."

"Oh." He turned to his friends. "She's a really tough teacher, but as tough as she is, she gets results. It's strange seeing her click off the intimate switch and turn into this drill sergeant, but I have to say that version of her is extremely sexy."

"Gross, dude. That's my sister," Jon said.

"And my daughter," Luke added, making Clary smile even more.

"I should've known better for asking that question," she muttered.

Grinning, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I will not apologize for stating the truth."

"You've been training?" Isabelle asked. "For what exactly?"

"To become an Agent," he said. "Clary and I are planning to be partners in the future, so if I want to keep up, I have to up my game."

"How long have you been training?" asked Alec.

"For about a year and a half now, if you don't include all of the times my mother trained me." He ran a free hand through his hair. "I've been at it for awhile."

"You sure have," Luke said, stepping towards him.

Jon let out a breath. "Oh, finally. I was about ten minutes away from telling him myself."

Jace furrowed his brows and watched as the older man came closer. "Telling me what?"

Luke grinned. "I've had my eyes on you for a while. Jon has shown me your simulation tapes, which are very impressive, and your mother has gone into great detail about what you're capable of, mentally and physically. You're strong, you're smart, and you're one of the most passionate men I've had the privilege of knowing. I know how much you want this and how hard you're willing to work until you get it. I believe the Agency will thrive with someone like you, and I know for a fact that you won't let me down." Reaching behind him, he removed a gun from his jeans—making their friends flinch with apprehension. After giving them a reassuring look that no one would get hurt, he proceeded to reach into his pocket and retrieved a badge, watch, and phone. Handing all items over to a stunned Jace, he grinned and took a step back.

Wrapping his arm back around Celine, Luke watched as Jace examined the badge. "As of now, you are officially _Agent_ Jace Herondale."

He read the same words on the badge in his hand, partially wondering if this was real. "Holy shit."

But Luke wasn't done. "You and Clary are also in the system as partners now, which means we send you both the same mission notifications that you can either accept or deny together. This also means that neither of you are to go on missions alone. You're a duo now, like yin and yang, so no one moves without the other, got it?"

He wrapped his arm tighter around Clary and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Luke reached out to firmly shake his hand. "Welcome to the roster, kid."

Jon moved to stand beside him and clapped a hand over his shoulder. "Congrats, man." His gaze fell on Clary for a moment before returning to him. "You take care of her out there, okay?"

"You have my word."

"And you," he pointed to his sister, "make sure you watch this asshole's back."

"No worries, big bro," she assured. "I'll protect him within an inch of my life."

Jace kissed her cheek. "Same here, Tiger."

"Promise?" Jon asked.

She grinned and raised her pinkie. "Cross my heart."

He seemed satisfied with that and reached out to hook her pinkie with his. "Hope to die."

After that, his friends all crowded around him, wanting to see his badge and watch, Jordan reaching for his gun. After switching on the safety, he handed it over, allowing him and Simon to gush over the weapon. He was sure they'd seen plenty in their video games, but this was the real deal.

"Awesome," Jordan stated, amazed.

Jace started to chuckle, but stopped once he felt Clary's hand on his face, pulling him against her.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered. "You've worked so hard. You deserve this."

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers. "No, we deserve this. After all that's happened in our pasts, we deserve to be happy."

Her thumb smoothed across his jaw. "Damn right we do."

"So," Jace smirked, looking into her bright, emerald green eyes. "You ready to kick some ass with me, Agent Morgenstern?"

Clary let out a laugh. "Only if you are, Agent Herondale." Then she leaned in and kissed him, for real this time. Words couldn't describe how good he felt right now. A wise old woman once told him that life was like a roller coaster. Now, Nona may have been on a pretty heavy dose of painkillers at the time, but he'd held onto those words, knowing that one day they'd apply to him. She'd told him life could be considered a roller coaster because sometimes you were low, and sometimes you were high. And right now, Jace was flying high, baby.

So. Damn. High.

.o.O.o.

Hours passed and before Clary knew it, the sun was setting and the full moon was bursting onto the scene. Their friends had decided to call it a night about an hour before she and Jace did, probably still exhausted over learning all of this mind boggling information. But Clary was glad that they believed her and that they accepted her, just as she was. Everyone seemed pretty happy when they left, which was great for her conscious. It felt like a thousand pound weight was finally being lifted off her shoulders.

Staring up at the moon, she inhaled the fresh, fall air, feeling as if she could stand there forever, when arms encircled her waist, pulling her back against a hard chest.

"Let me show you something," Jace whispered.

She grinned. "Is that bedroom talk?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Rolling her eyes, she stepped out of his grasp and grabbed his hand. "Just lead the way, asshole."

"Yes, ma'am." Lifting her hand, he placed a kiss to the back of it and lead her to the front door of the frat house.

As they slipped inside, she wasn't surprised to see that some of the guys were still up and hanging around the living room. There were some girls also and more guys she hadn't met yet. It was somewhat loud and the smell of alcohol wasn't very well hidden, but she figured that this was a typical Saturday night for them.

"Hey, you're back." One of the guys held up the beer in his hand. "We missed you, Red."

Jace's eyes narrowed. "Who told you to call her that?"

"Jordan." Trevor took a sip of his drink. "He said it's the only thing you'd let us call her, dickwad." With that, he turned back to the television.

Her boyfriend clenched his jaw. "I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"It's fine," she said. "Red is safe. But if anyone calls me Tiger, you'll be the first to know." Pushing herself up onto her tippy toes, she planted a kiss to his cheek. "I need water. I'll meet you upstairs in a second so you can show me . . . something." She waggled her brows, forcing him to lighten up.

Chuckling, he released her and reached out to pinch her side. "I'll be waiting."

When they parted ways, Clary quickly headed into the kitchen, wanting to get back to him as soon as possible. Ignoring the glares she was getting from the girls in the room, she made her way over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water she'd seen in there earlier. But as soon as she closed the fridge, she felt an unwanted presence behind her.

"You know," a deep voice whispered. "If you ditched pretty boy up there, I could show you a few things only a real man would know." His lips neared her right ear. "Make you feel good." Cold hands gripped her waist, squeezing tight. "Really good."

Disgust and revulsion pulsed through her and before she could stop herself, she thrust her head back, slamming it into the guy's nose. He called out in pain, drawing attention to them, but Clary didn't stop there. Dropping her water bottle to the floor, she twisted around and kneed him in the groin, forcing him to topple over. Sprawled out on the floor, she was able to get a clear view of his face, recognizing him as the guy she'd seen briefly talking to Jordan earlier. The same sleazebag that'd asked if she and Jace were serious so he could swoop in. As if she were just some toy to be passed around.

Wanting to scare him off for good, Clary reached down and snatched her lucky pocket knife out of her boot. His eyes widened.

"Shit," he stammered.

Ignoring him, Clary dropped down so that her knees were on either side of his hips, her knife held against the underside of his chin.

"Listen here, fucktard," she snapped. "I don't know what kind of girl you _think_ I am, but I'm definitely not the type to cheat on her boyfriend, especially not with some sad little man with a masculinity complex. I am sick and tired of men like you thinking that they can do whatever they want to women in the sake of their raging hormones. So, the next time you think about putting your hands on someone without asking, think about this moment, because next time, I won't be so easy. Got it?"

He nodded, still too shocked to speak.

With a smirk, Clary leaned up and tucked the knife back into her boot. "Glad that's settled." She turned to face him again. "And for your information, there isn't a man in this house that can satisfy me the way Jace can." Her eyes fell to where he was still gripping his crotch and let out a snort. "Trust me."

Douchebag was too busy quivering in fear and pain to dignify that with a response. Rolling her eyes, Clary reached for her water bottle and stepped over his body, not even bothering to award him another glance. As she moved to leave, she paused in front of Jace's brothers, ignoring the looks of shock and awe on their faces.

"Don't tell Jace about this," she said. "He'll kill that idiot if he finds out he touched me."

"Our lips are sealed," Trevor assured her.

Thanking them, Clary slipped out of the room and practically ran to Jace's room. Once she reached the door, she threw it open and stepped inside. Falling back against the door, she took a few gulps of water and sighed. When she opened her eyes, she had to suppress a gasp at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend rifling through his dresser. The muscles in his back flexed and tensed as he moved, and Clary immediately found herself being drawn towards him. It was a wonder why anyone thought she was capable of cheating. Why would she ever want anyone else when she had perfection standing right in front of her? And God, that tattoo, just seeing it made her fall in love with him more.

Most likely feeling her stare on him, Jace turned around, which was worse, because it gave Clary a full view of his chest and abs.

He raised a brow. "You're staring. Is everything okay?"

She shook herself out of the daze she was in and blushed. "Everything's fine," she said, walking up to him. "Perfect, actually."

Jace watched her for a moment before lifting his hand to her face, smoothing her hair out of the way. Then he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers and grinned. "I think so too."

Clary glanced at his shoulder for a moment before returning her gaze to his. "So, what did you want to show me?"

"You'll see." Backing away, he reached into his dresser and retrieved a black hoodie with his fraternity symbol on the front. Motioning for her to raise her arms, he tugged the warm fabric over her head. "You're gonna need this for where we're going." Then he grabbed a second hoodie and tugged it on.

"You know I'm not a big fan of surprises, right?"

"Patience, Tiger." Lacing their fingers together, he led her to another part of his large room, stopping when they reached a certain spot. "I never told you this, but I won that Disney Princess race, which meant I got first pick at bedrooms. And being the genius that I am, I found a blueprint of the house online so I could make the best decision. Other than having its own bathroom, this room wouldn't seem like much to anyone else. But," he raised his arms and applied pressure to a specific part of the ceiling, making an entire piece pop out of place, "this room is actually the crème de la crème of rooms because it has a hidden entrance to the attic."

"Really?"

"Yup." He reached out to grab the ladder, pulling it down to the floor. "I jumped on this room the minute I found it. I don't think any of them know it's here, since it blends into the ceiling so well." Once he tested the secureness of it, he turned towards her and smirked. "Ladies first."

Grinning, Clary moved to grab hold of the bars. "I know you're just saying that so you can stare at my ass on the way up, but I'm okay with that."

Chuckling, he followed after her, swatting her behind. "It is a nice ass."

She jutted her foot back to kick him, but he avoided it with ease, only laughing harder. Once they reached the attic, she immediately felt the chill in the air, but Jace's hoodie kept her warm enough that she barely noticed it after a while.

Jace grabbed her hand again. "This way."

Clary stayed silent as he led her to the other end of the room. There was a large glass window that he unlatched and opened, letting in a gust of fall air. Looking out, she could see a good portion of the roof on either side of them. Jace jumped out of the window first, landing on a solid patch of asphalt before reaching out to her. She kept a tight grip on his hand as they walked along it, watchful of her every move. He stopped them at a certain point, where the roof didn't slant as much and took a seat, motioning for her to follow.

Sitting down next to him, she stared out into the distance, only seeing darkness and a few trees. "I don't get it," she said. "What's the big deal?" Jace turned to her with a knowing grin. Then he raised one of his hands and pointed upward. Clary immediately tipped her head back and gasped at the sight of the moon so close. She could even make out a few stars that she wouldn't have been able to any other day. It was beautiful.

"This is amazing," she whispered.

"You like?"

Clary let out an amazed laugh and laid back so she could continue to stare up at the sky. "I love it. Everything is just so . . ."

"Peaceful?" he asked.

"Yeah. Peaceful." She closed her eyes, soaking in the moment.

Jace settled in next to her, his arm slipping behind her shoulders so she could snuggle into him. And together, they watched the stars and moon, breathing in the smell of crushed leaves without a care in the world.

After a while, Clary lifted her head slightly to meet his eyes, her hand smoothing over his chest. "Do you come up here often?" she asked.

He nodded. "It was an escape," he said. "Up here, I didn't have to put up a front or pretend like I was happy when I wasn't." At her worried expression, he hurried to continue. "It wasn't every day. I really did let our friends help me, but some days I just felt like I needed some space to be alone."

"I had days like that, too."

Reaching up, he cupped her face and brought her to him. Eyes closing, he let out a sigh. "I just—I missed you so much. God, how I missed you. It felt unnatural not having you by my side, Clary. You're not just my girlfriend, you're my other half. I feel everything when I'm with you, and not having that feeling for the past year was harder than I'd like to admit."

"I know," she whispered.

"So, on those days, when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, I'd come up here and stare up at the sky—day or night—it didn't matter. Then I'd close my eyes and pretend that you were lying here next to me, gazing up at the clouds with that carefree expression of yours. It was in those moments that I felt closest to you, even though we were hundreds of miles apart."

"I dreamt about you so many times while I was away. It seemed like every night these tawny eyes were invading my mind." She ran her thumb over his brow. "My dreams were my escape from reality. It was where I felt the safest . . . until I had to wake up."

A wide grin crept onto his face. "You dreamt about me?"

"Yes, you ass." She glided her hand into his hair and rested her head back on his shoulder. "Thank you for showing me this."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Anything for you." He was silent for a moment before she heard him sigh. "I'm happier than I ever remember being," he said.

Grinning, Clary tucked her hair behind her ear and moved to straddle his hips. Then she pressed her mouth to his. "Me too."

Jace's hands rose to her cheeks, his eyes searching hers with a softness that wasn't there before. "Where did you come from, Clary Morgenstern?"

She nuzzled into him, feeling as if she were floating on a cloud. "I've been right under your nose this whole time. You just had to find me."

"I'm glad I did," he whispered. "I can't imagine the person I'd be without you. God, I'm just—I'm so in love with you that I can't even think straight."

Clary stared back at him, seeing just how much he meant those words. Kissing him again, she grinned and said, "I love you more."

He shook his head. "Not possible."

"Of course it's possible."

Chuckling, Jace tightened his grip on her face and captured her lips with his. It was the kind of kiss that she felt deep down, one that swelled her heart. If this were a movie, there would totally be sparks flying everywhere.

Suddenly, Jace's hands fell to her hips as he flipped her onto her back, holding her body flush against his. She felt so warm and safe in this moment with him that there wasn't a doubt in her mind that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He had her. That was all there was to it.

Something flashed behind Clary's eyelids and she immediately opened her eyes, gasping against Jace's mouth at the sight of a shooting star. What were the freaking odds?

"Holy shit."

He pulled away. "What?"

She pointed and Jace turned his head just in time to catch the tail end of it. "It's a shooting star. Probably the only one we'll see in our lifetime." She met his gaze again, not able to contain her own excitement. It had to be a sign. "Hurry. We have to make a wish."

Jace continued to trace her jaw, totally disregarding the wondrous display of nature they'd just witnessed. "Nah. I'm good."

"You're good?" She laughed. "Jace, do you realize how rare that is—"

He silenced her with another kiss and when he pulled away, his gaze turned serious. "Trust me. I've got everything I'll ever need right here."

She bit back a grin. "Really?"

Jace nodded and grabbed her hand, placing her palm over his chest, allowing her to feel his rapid heartbeat. "There's nothing more to it. It's just me and you against the world, baby."

Clary couldn't hold back her smile this time. She stared up at him, knowing that this moment was the start of something bigger than either of them could imagine. Their lives together would probably be hectic; with her unwanted insecurities and his incessant need to protect her, it definitely wouldn't be easy. But one thing was for sure: she wouldn't want to go through it with anyone else. Reaching up, Clary smoothed her fingers over his cheek.

"Forever?" she whispered.

His answer was instantaneous.

"Forever."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: I know, cuteness overload, but I had to do it. Okay, I have some news guys. This is the last official chapter of Protecting Jace. But, before you start crying, the next update _will_ be an epilogue. There's two parts, so it'll take two updates until the story as a whole is complete. It saddens me that this story is coming to an end, but I've had so much fun writing it and interacting with you guys, and I cannot wait for you guys to read my future stories! This is definitely not the last time you'll read something from me, I promise. Thank you so much for the support, my lovelies! Anyway, while you try not to think about the end of this story, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: I've been thinking about creating another story titled "Protecting Jace: Outtakes". It'll be a handful of scenes (maybe four or five) that I didn't get to incorporate in this story, but wanted you guys to read. What do you think? Should I do it or not?**


	41. Our Future

**Hello, my lovelies! I hope you're having an amazing day. I've been pretty busy with school, so I'm really sorry for the delay, but don't worry, the chapter is here. This one is a nice little journey, so get comfortable and enjoy!**

 **Thanks to my lovely beta, Avanymous, this chapter has been edited.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**Guts Over Fear by Eminem ft. Sia (Scene 1)_

 _**Photograph by Ed Sheeran (Scene 2)_

 _**Waves by Dean Lewis / Rules of Beautiful by Jacob Whitesides (Scene 3)_

 _**The Projectionist by Sleeping At Last (Scene 4)_

* * *

Chaos.

That was the only word Clary could use to describe the shitstorm they'd gotten themselves into. The sound of clanging metal and shattered glass reverberated throughout the abandoned warehouse, stray bullets whizzing past her with lightning speed. A large duffle bag full of drugs was held tightly against her chest, which was rising and falling with rapid breaths. From the corner of her eye, she saw her boyfriend raise his gun and fire off a few shots in the direction of the gang members. Then he fell in next to her, taking cover behind an old electrical box.

"We're trapped," he said, reaching up to adjust his bullet-proof vest.

Clary sent him a glare. "No shit, Sherlock." Tossing away an empty magazine, she reloaded her gun and attempted to catch her breath. "God, I knew I shouldn't have listened to you. 'We'll be in and out, baby. I swear.'" She repeated his words in a mocking tone, trying to hone in on her frustration. "I can't believe you convinced me to take a mission on the day of our graduation."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." After slamming the magazine back into his gun, he leaned toward her and tilted his head to the side. "You mad at me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know I could never be mad at you." Bullets continued to whizz past them, but they drowned out the sound.

Chuckling, Jace reached out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Then let's finish this. We've got what we came for. Now, we just need a way out."

Clary's phone began blaring in her pocket and she immediately reached for it, swiping her thumb across the screen once she saw that it was her best friend.

She grimaced. "Hey, Kyle."

"Fray, where are—" he broke off just as Jace began firing his gun again. "Are those gunshots I hear? Wait, are you and Jace on a _mission_ right now?"

"Maybe . . ." She heard him groan.

"Clary, we graduate in an hour!"

"I know, I know." Holding the phone against her ear, she turned around and raised her gun, squeezing the trigger a couple times as Jace took cover again. "But we're almost done, I promise."

"Is that Jordan?" Jace asked over the noise. When she nodded, he reached out to take the phone away from her ear and placed it against his own. "Hey, man, don't get your panties in a twist. We'll be there as soon as we get out of this shootout . . . I know it's crazy, but that's the fun of the job." His facial expression changed as Jordan spoke on the other end of the line and his gaze slid over the length of her for a moment before he glanced away again, lowering his voice. "Just—hold onto it and we'll meet up later. Okay, thanks." Hanging up, he slipped the phone back into her pocket, not meeting her eyes.

Clary raised a brow. "What's Jordan holding onto?"

He grinned. "Don't you worry your little red head about it, Tiger. Besides, there's more important matters we need to attend to."

Clary was still skeptical, but Jace was right. Now was not the time to chat.

"You can't stay behind that box forever," one of the men shouted. "Hand over the drugs and maybe we'll consider sparing your lives."

"The only thing we'll be handing over is your ass on a silver platter," Jace called back.

Clary smacked his shoulder. " _Jace_ ," she scolded.

He grimaced. "Sorry, baby, it slipped."

"We need a plan," she said.

"We're in a shootout, aren't we?"

"Yeah?"

Jace removed another gun from the belt around his waist and met her gaze. "Then let's shoot ourselves the hell out of here."

"Who are you? Martin Riggs?"

He chuckled. "There's a difference between wanting to die and not being afraid to die, Tiger. I'm not afraid to die. Especially if it's for you."

"You know, most people would kill to be as fearless as you."

"People would kill to be me, period." He winked when she rolled her eyes. "So, what do you say? Stay here or make a move?"

Clary cocked her gun. "What do you think?"

His golden eyes lit up with excitement. "That's my girl." Taking the duffle bag full of drugs from her, he placed the strap over his shoulder, wearing it like a satchel so it'd be more secure. "Let's do this."

Grinning, Clary removed two smoke grenades from her belt. "No lethal shots," she told him. "Shoulders, legs, and hands only."

"I can work with that." He peeked over the electrical box. "They're coming closer."

"On it." Lifting the grenades to her mouth, she pulled both pins and threw them over her head, one on each side.

"Grenade!" Gunfire ceased and the sound of footsteps retreating became the only sound echoing throughout the warehouse. A second later, the grenades exploded, releasing two large clouds of smoke.

Clary grabbed a second gun just as she and Jace locked eyes. Leaning in, they pressed their lips together, something they did every time they went into a dangerous situation.

"Good luck," she whispered.

He sent her a cocky grin. "Always."

With one last glance in his direction, Clary tightened her grip on her guns, and together, they pushed themselves off of the box and stood, charging towards the exit. It didn't take long for the gang members to figure out that the smoke grenades were just a distraction, but by the time they did, she and Jace were already on them.

Clary knew that the only way they'd get to that exit was if they fought their way out. So that's exactly what they did. Jumping through the cloud of smoke, Clary immediately attacked the first man she saw, landing a solid right cross to his face, knocking him out cold. Then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around another man's neck, flipping him onto his back as she simultaneously shot two men in the shoulder behind him.

Looking over, she saw Jace dodge a couple punches before elbowing one of the gang members in the face. He met her gaze after that and nodded toward the warehouse doors, which were only a few meters away. There were still way too many men, and they didn't have enough time to fend them all off, which meant they had to make a run for it. For a moment, it seemed easier said than done, but when her gaze drifted up, she saw something that could possibly give them a window of opportunity. After fighting her way through a few more men, she made her way to Jace and pressed her back against his.

"I have an idea," she said.

He continued to fire off shots. "Does it involve teleporting us out of here?"

She shook her head and pointed towards the ceiling. "Look up."

He did and a look of realization immediately crossed his face. He turned to face her with widened eyes. "You sure?"

She nodded. "On my signal, okay?"

"This is your last chance," one of the men boasted. "You're surrounded and there's no way we're letting you leave with that bag."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jace yelled back. Then he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Now?"

She didn't hesitate. "Now." Together, they raised their guns and fired shot after shot towards the ceiling, shattering the glass panes covering it. All eyes traveled up as shards of glass, all different shapes and sizes, began raining down. She watched as one shard came down and raked the length of one of the gang member's arms, forcing him to howl in pain. Some raised their arms to protect their face, while others attempted to run for cover. This was their window.

"Come on." Jace tucked one of his guns back into the belt around his waist and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the exit before glass could rain down on them. They narrowly missed it, but they were able to get away nonetheless.

Once they were back out in broad daylight, he released her and nodded back towards the gang members. "Cover me?"

"I got it," she said. "Go."

Kissing her temple, he quickly moved past her, his gun still grasped tightly in his hand.

With that, Clary turned back to face the warehouse and sprayed the entrance with bullets, trying to buy Jace some time as he ran to get their car. Seconds later, she heard the revving of the car's engine as he headed back towards her, firing his gun. She turned and saw that he was shooting the tires of the men's motorcycles. Clary did the same with the ones near her, making sure that none of them could be driven just as he pulled up next to her and pushed the passenger door open. She didn't spare any time getting in, her attention still focused on the doors they'd just come out of. There were a few men stumbling outside, trying to stop them, but they were too late.

Shifting gears, Jace sped out of the desolate area, kicking up dirt and gravel as he did. Clary continued to squeeze the trigger, shooting at nothing, but not wanting the men to get any ideas. Once they got far enough away, she ducked back into the car, her gaze falling on her boyfriend.

Punching the air, Jace let out a roar of excitement, making her giggle. "God, that was exhilarating." He untangled himself from the duffle bag and handed it over to her. "That's heavy. How much is in there?"

Unzipping the bag, Clary allowed her eyes to scan the plastic wrapped packages. "Looks like there's about eight kilos of coke. It's obvious that they've been planning this drug deal for a while." She zipped the bag back up. "They must be pissed."

"Hell yeah, they are." Reaching over, he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "But it doesn't matter. We got at least two-hundred grand worth of drugs off the streets, taught a group of gang members a lesson, escaped a shootout without a scratch on us, and it's not even noon."

She bit back a grin. "All in a day's work, right?"

His grip on her hand tightened. "Best job in the world."

With her free hand, she glided her fingers up the length of his arm until she reached the sleeve of his t-shirt. Pushing it up to reveal his tattoo, she leaned forward to press her lips to the ink. It'd been almost three years since he'd gotten it, but that tiger still drove her crazy. She just loved how he'd think of her at random times of the day and subconsciously reach for his shoulder. He was incredibly cute when he wanted to be.

"So," she brushed her lips against his skin. "Are you ready for your speech?"

Jace shrugged. "I guess."

She rolled her eyes. "It's just like you to see something as amazing as graduating summa cum laude as no big deal."

He pushed out a breath. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous? I thought you loved being the center of attention," she joked, but she could tell that something was still nagging him.

"My dad is coming today," he finally said. "I mean, I invited him, but I'm not sure if he'll show."

"Do you want him to show?"

"Yes—no—I don't know." He sighed. "I know he wasn't the best father growing up, but he's really been trying lately. He's been seeing a therapist and he met this woman a few months ago. He's like a totally different person now."

"I hope you mean in a good way."

"I do," he said, his tone sincere. "He's a lot more understanding and he hasn't freaked out about me being an Agent yet. I think he's actually becoming the father I thought I'd never have." He glanced her way. "And I've been telling him about you. He's happy that we're still together. He thinks you're good for me."

Clary smiled. She knew that he'd been seeing his father for a while now, but she was never sure if their relationship would ever go anywhere outside of their little meetings and turn into something more. "That's great. I'm happy for you," she told him.

Without warning, Jace pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car. Reaching out, he removed the duffle bag from her thighs and grasped her hips, pulling her over the center console until she was straddling his lap.

"Jace," she laughed. "We were only five minutes away from our loft. Was this really necessary?"

"Yes." He planted a kiss to the underside of her jaw. "Have I told you how much I love living together?"

"Let's see . . ." She reached up to touch his face. "You tell me almost every time we have sex, when I cook you breakfast or dinner, and during most of our post-mission showers . . . which often leads to more sex. So, yes, you tell me all the time." They'd moved into the two story loft about five months ago. It took a lot of missions for them to finally get the money for it, but they both wanted to make sure they got something big enough to eventually branch out in. The place was simple but beautiful, and being able to share it with him just made it that much more special.

"I can't believe we're graduating today," he said. "It seems like just yesterday, I was a lovesick seventeen year old, pining after the one girl he couldn't have."

Clary grinned and threaded her fingers into his hair, knowing how much he liked it. "And now you're a lovesick twenty-one year old who won the girl over and made her fall in love with him. How does that feel?"

He dipped his head down until his lips were gliding along the length of her throat. "Like heaven."

"Mmm." Her eyes drifted shut as his lips closed over the sensitive part of her neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

He continued to work his way down, kissing and sucking at her skin. "Making you feel good."

"We're going to be late," she whispered. "Our cap and gowns are still at home, remember?"

Jace groaned and pulled away. "Rain check?"

"What makes you think I'll still be in the mood?"

"Oh, trust me," he murmured. "I have a feeling that you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

Clary laughed, not knowing that she'd be eating those words later.

"Okay, asshole. I'll take your word for it."

.o.O.o.

Clary had to admit. Walking across that stage in her purple cap and gown felt good, especially with her friends and family cheering in the background, Jace being the loudest of course. Graduation was everything she imagined it would be and more. There were so many names to go through, but when it was time for her friends to get their degrees, she didn't hold back her screams and shouts. Jace even blew her a kiss as he strode confidently across the stage to shake hands with the dignitaries.

Once all of the names were called and everyone took their seats again, Clary met up with her friends in a row near the front of the stage. "Hey, guys. Sorry for being so late. We were on a—"

"Mission," Isabelle filled in. "We know." Pulling Clary into a hug, she planted a big kiss to her cheek. "I'm just happy you guys made it."

"What was it this time?" asked Simon.

"A drug bust," she said, sending him a wink.

He seemed impressed. "Awesome."

Jordan raised a hand and scratched his five o'clock shadow. "When is Jace going to do his speech?"

Clary eyed him. When she and Jace had first gotten there, the two boys immediately went off to "talk". It was weird, how secretive they were being, but Clary was too focused on graduating to delve into it any deeper. "He should be doing it soon," she said.

"I can't believe he actually got the highest honor," Simon muttered, sounding genuinely surprised. "It feels like I've traveled into some parallel universe."

Clary shrugged. "Well, when you have an IQ of almost two-hundred and work as hard as he does, summa cum laude isn't that hard to come by."

One of the dignitaries stepped up to the mic and gave it a little tap, drawing their attention. When the stadium fell silent, the woman leaned forward. "Hello, everyone. I'd like to formally congratulate you all on completing your four years of college. I'm sure it has taken a lot to get where you are now, but trust me. It will pay off." She paused. "But now that everyone has officially graduated, we'd like to take this time to allow a few people to say some words, and hopefully inspire you to do great things when you leave here. So, please welcome our first speaker: your classes' very own summa cum laude, Jace Herondale."

Clary cheered as Jace stood from his seat on the stage and made his way to the podium. Even in a purple cap and gown, he was the hottest person in the room, and he knew it. Jace was one of the more popular students at the school. She'd lost count of the number of girls she'd caught gushing over his chiseled body or his golden eyes, but none of that fazed her anymore. Even as she heard the giggles, whistles, and cheers behind her, she didn't take her eyes off her man. It took a few minutes for the crowd of students to settle down again, but when they did, Jace chuckled and adjusted the mic.

"Thank you, thank you." He grinned. "I know a lot of you are probably wondering why I'm standing here right now. Hell, I'm still wondering why I'm standing here." The crowd laughed. "Throughout my years here, I was known as the frat guy with way too much self-confidence and a body to die for, but while that may be true, there's a lot more to Jace Herondale than you think . . ." He trailed off, his eyes landing on something behind them and Clary turned to see his father standing in the crowd, making it known that he was there, a look of pride on his face. Jace looked a little stunned to see that he actually showed up, but pleased at the same time. His gaze met hers and she gave him a reassuring smile to continue. He pushed out a breath. "I've been through a lot in my life, more than any of you could even imagine, but without those experiences, I honestly wouldn't be standing here today. Now, I know some of you are questioning whether or not to take life advice from a frat guy, but bear with me, I have a feeling that you'll be surprised by what I have to say."

"I doubt it," Maia mumbled beside her, making Clary grin.

"When I started here four years ago, I was at a really low point. I'd just experienced one of the biggest setbacks in my life, and like almost everyone here, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. So, this speech is to you guys. The underdogs, the screw ups, the dreamers, the realists, and to everyone who was told they wouldn't make it. Well, guess what? We made it." He paused when they began to applaud him. "It doesn't matter what you've been through in the past or how hard it was for you to get to this point. We're all sitting in this stadium for a reason and that's because we refused to give up. And I know most of you are unsure of what you're supposed to do now. I'm sure these diplomas feel like newborn babies, but trust me, you'll figure it out. The future awaits, my fellow graduates, so grab it by the freaking balls and get out there and live."

Clary laughed with everyone else as the dignitaries turned to him with wide eyes. She was pretty sure that this was the most informal speech they'd heard from the summa cum laude, but that was her Jace.

"Don't think that life is just going to be sunshine and rainbows now. Will we screw up some more? Probably. Are we going to make terrible mistakes? Hell yeah. But the faster we learn to accept that we're not perfect, the better off we'll be. It also helps if you're like me and have amazing friends and family in your corner that support you no matter what. If you've got people in your life that make the tough times easier, keep them. You'll regret it if you don't." A wide grin suddenly spread across his face. "Now, I can't possibly stand here and talk about my life achievements without thanking the girl that stuck with me through it all. If you're one of the many that follow me on social media, I'm sure you've seen pictures and videos of my beautiful girlfriend, Clary."

Clary's eyes widened, not knowing that he'd planned on including her in his speech.

"She's my rock," he said. "You may think I'm an asshole now, but I'd be way worse without her. She grounds me when I get too big of a head, she looks at me like I mean everything to her, and she totally rocks my world in the bedroom."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands, trying to hold back her laughter.

"But most importantly, she has shown me that love is nothing to be afraid of. I took a risk being with her, and I don't regret a single thing. Now, please don't think I'm telling you this to gloat. What I'm trying to say is, I know it's scary out there, but don't let life pass you by because you were too afraid to take some risks and learn from your mistakes. You never know what you can make of yourself if you don't let your fears hold you back." He released a breath, looking as if he were trying to control his nerves. "And speaking of risks, I think it's about time that I took one more." His eyes fell on her. "Clary, do you think you could come up here for a second?"

She sat there, stunned for a few moments before Isabelle and Maia bumped her shoulders, making her stumble to her feet. The stadium fell silent as she made the short trip towards the stage, climbing the stairs with ease in her thigh high boots, which she knew he loved. His eyes raked over her in appreciation and once she reached him, he took both of her hands in his.

Clary raised a brow. "What's this all about?"

He grinned. "Patience, Tiger." Taking a step forward, he lifted one of his hands to cup her face, his thumb smoothing over her cheek. "Clary, when we officially met five years ago, I was at a place in my life where genuine happiness and joy were hard to come by. You were just so snarky and badass and independent that it confused the hell out of me. You were unlike any girl I'd ever met, but I think that was the point. Because what I feel for you is something I never thought I was capable of feeling. Waking up to your smile is what I live for and making you laugh is the best feeling in the world. I know most people don't believe in fate, but I do. We were put in each other's lives for a reason and I'd be an idiot to take something as perfect and beautiful as you for granted. So," removing his hand from her face, he took a small step back and dropped to one knee.

Clary's breath caught. "Jace, what are you doing?"

He looked up at her, a bright smile on his face. "Something I've been dying to do for a long time now." Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a small velvet box and held it up. "You mean the world to me, Clary, and if you say yes, I promise that I'll spend the rest of my life trying to keep you happy. And I know we literally just graduated, but I don't want to wait another second to start a future with you." Pushing out a breath, he flipped open the velvet box, revealing a silver ring with an oval diamond in the center. She had to hold back a gasp at the sight of the glistening piece of jewelry. It was perfect; simple yet elegant and not at all flashy. She was in awe. He smirked at her expression. He already knew he had her. "So, what do you say, Tiger? You wanna marry me?"

Wanting to screw with him for a moment, Clary tapped a finger against her chin as if she were seriously pondering his question. "Hmm. Let me think for a second." His lips parted in shock and she couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. Laughter dying down, Clary reached up to touch his face, a wide grin tugging at her lips. "Yes," she breathed, fighting back the tears welling in her eyes. "I'll marry you."

"Really?" he whispered.

She laughed again and nodded. "Yes."

Dropping his gaze to her left hand, Jace removed the ring from the little box and took her hand in his. Clary watched through teary eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Then he rose to his feet and lifted her into his arms, crashing his lips to hers as everyone in the stadium cheered them on.

"I can't believe you just did that," Clary murmured against his lips. Then she suddenly pulled back to look at him. "Is this why you've been so secretive lately?" she asked.

He grinned. "Yeah. Our friends helped me pick it out."

"So, you're saying everyone knew?"

"Pretty much. I'm surprised no one blabbed about it."

Clary shoved his shoulder. "You sneaky bastard."

Chuckling, Jace lifted her hand, admiring the new addition to her ring finger. "It was worth it," he said, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "But more importantly, you're worth it."

"Jace . . ." She was at a loss of words. All should could do was stare back at him, trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream.

His hands rose to cup her cheeks, his expression turning serious. "I'm going to take care of you, Clary. Everything you need, I'm going to give it to you."

Clary covered his hands with hers. "I know you will," she whispered. It's what he'd been doing for the past five years.

Jace continued to place chaste kisses to her lips, totally ignoring everyone else outside of their little bubble of happiness.

She grinned. "Shouldn't you be wrapping up your speech?"

"Oh, yeah." Backing away from her, he turned back towards the microphone, looking out at the crowd of purple gowns. Their friends were still cheering and she knew that they'd all be giggling about it like schoolgirls later. Then her gaze fell on Luke, Celine, Max, and Jon, seeing that they were all grinning from ear to ear. She blew them all a kiss as Jace pulled her into his side. "So, this is my fiancée, Clary. You're all invited to the wedding, of course. But to wrap up what is probably the strangest summa cum laude speech you've ever heard, I'd like to repeat what I said before. The future starts now, my friends. Now is the time to make something of yourselves. You've come this far, now go even further. I promise you," he stared down at her, his grip on her waist tightening, "it'll be worth it."

As the class applauded him, he reached down and took her hand, his thumb brushing over her ring, making her grin. She knew that it'd take a while for the shock to wear off, which meant that she'd probably spend the next few weeks just staring at her finger. But she couldn't help it. He just implied that he wanted to become her _husband_.

Once they reached the end of the stage, he turned to face her. "You okay?" he asked, still looking a little nervous. "This wasn't too soon was it?"

"Nothing is too soon with us, Jace. I love you. That's all that matters."

"Good, because I love you too." He ran his fingers through her hair. "So," he smirked. "how does it feel to know that you're going to get this smoking hot bod all to yourself?"

Bringing his face down to hers, Clary parted his lips with her own, her tongue gliding against his in a sensual kiss that made him groan. He parted the kiss, undoubtedly trying not to get too turned on before the ceremony was over, but that didn't stop Clary from murmuring her response against his lips.

"Like heaven."

.o.O.o. Two years later .o.O.o.

Jace was dying. Or, at least, that's what it felt like. He couldn't get a hold of his breathing and he was sure that his heart was going to explode any second now.

"Relax, son."

He was so on edge that he hadn't noticed his father slip into his dressing room. Turning to him, he let out a shaky breath. "I'm trying. I just want everything to be—"

"Perfect?" Stephen shook his head in amusement. "Well, it's not going to be. Did I tell you that I dropped your mother's ring at our wedding?"

Jace cracked a grin. "Really?"

"Sure did. It took almost a full minute for me to find it again, but to hear your mother laugh like she did made it all worth it. And looking back now, I realize that it was our little fumbles and mistakes that made that day so great." He lifted a hand to his shoulder. "Trust me, with the way you two look at each other, it'll be pretty hard to look back on this day and see it as anything but perfect. So just take a few breaths and don't over think this. It's going to be great no matter what. Just know that we're all proud of you, son."

Feeling a lot calmer than before, Jace stepped forward and pulled Stephen into a back-clapping hug. "Thanks, Dad."

A knock came at the door and Jace looked up to see his Best Woman sticking her head through the threshold.

"The wedding is starting," Isabelle said.

"Okay." After getting another approving look from his father, he followed her out of the room, adjusting his tux as he did.

Isabelle caught his gaze. "You alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

Grinning, Isabelle stopped them before they reached the exit and reached up to tweak his hair and tie. Then she licked her thumb and attempted to smooth something on his face, but he pulled back before she made contact.

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you asked me to be your Best Woman. I've been obsessing over this day since you two started dating and I'm going to make sure everything runs smoothly. Now," she licked both thumbs and smoothed them over his eyebrows. "Let's go, handsome."

A minute later, they were walking through the double doors that led to the ceremony outside. Clary had mentioned when they first began planning the wedding that she wanted it in the mountains, and Jace hadn't hesitated to give her everything she wanted. He knew that she had a knack for views and this one was amazing. The bright green grass, the colorful array of flowers, the mountain peaks in the distance. It was postcard material, for sure. They'd also agreed on a small wedding—family and friends only. Most of the guys from his fraternity were there, the former first class Agents that Clary helped to train, and others they'd gotten close to over the years.

All eyes turned to him as he and Isabelle strolled up the stone walkway to get to the floral arc. His mother and grandmother were in the front row and he immediately walked up to them, pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks.

Imogen scoffed. "Took you long enough. I was falling asleep here."

Jace grinned. "Thanks for coming, Nona."

She reached up to cup his cheek, a look of pride in her gray eyes. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart." Then she dropped her hand to his shoulder and gave it a little shove. "Now, get up there. Your bride is waiting."

He chuckled, knowing that everyone had been waiting for this day since he proposed a couple years ago. It shouldn't have taken them this long to actually tie the knot, but after graduation, they were honestly in no rush to get married. They'd gone on nonstop missions for about a year afterward before calling it quits to travel, both of them in desperate need to see the world outside of New York. From weeks spent in Barcelona, Bora Bora and Hong Kong, to months spent in Paris, London and Rome, their time spent away from home was unlike anything he could've imagined. Words couldn't describe how much Jace had loved waking up to see Clary gazing at the Eiffel Tower, painting with nothing but a white sheet wrapped around her torso, or how she'd posed with nude sculptures in Rome and twirled around the streets of Barcelona in that beautiful green sundress, or how he'd made love to her during the Symphony of Lights in Hong Kong and under the setting sun on a private island in Bora Bora. Those memories would definitely last them a lifetime, but now, it was time to create a new one. And Jace was so damn ready.

As he stood under the arc, he glanced at Jordan, who was a few feet away, being Clary's "Man of Honor". It was unconventional—like his Best Woman—but he was sure Jordan wouldn't want to be anywhere else. His hazel-green eyes twinkled with delight, he and Isabelle making eye contact and giving each other a thumbs up just as the orchestra started playing.

Jace took in a breath, watching as Olivia, the flower girl, stepped through the open doors, smiling as she emptied rose petals onto the stone walkway. He and Clary had saved her on a mission years back, both of them finding a soft spot for her in the process. Jace sent her a tiny wave, glad to see her here and happy. But then the orchestra increased the volume of the violin and he looked up to see his bride stepping through the threshold, Jon by her side. Jace felt all the air leave his lungs as she lifted her head to meet his gaze, her eyes lit up like the star on top of a Christmas tree.

"Holy shit," he breathed. But he must have said it too loud because Clary's cheeks reddened as everyone quietly chuckled. He knew it was immature, but he'd never seen such a beautiful dress. The floral lace long-sleeves and the generous amount of tulle flaring out from her tiny waist was one thing, but the plunging neckline that stopped just where the tulle began was absolutely sinful. It was sexy with a touch of cute, just like her.

As they got closer, he stepped away from the arc to meet them. Jon leaned down to kiss the top of his sister's head before placing her hand in Jace's. Then he looked to Jace and grinned, patting his back. "If my father was alive, he would've been just as proud to give my sister away as I am."

Hearing that from him meant a lot. "Thanks, man."

"Just take care of her, alright?" Giving him another pat on the back, he moved around them to take his position as a groomsman.

Clary's eyes were already starting to water as he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. And when they stepped under the arc once again, he finally allowed himself to fully look at her. Her hair was parted down the center and tucked behind her ears, the curls flowing down her back, allowing him to clearly see the smooth skin of her neck and the locket lying against her chest. She was the epitome of perfection.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Blushing, Clary reached out to take his other hand, her eyes traveling over the length of him. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"Are we ready?" the officiant asked.

Clary and Jace nodded, eyes still locked together.

Clearing his throat, the officiant began the ceremony. "Welcome, family and friends of the bride and groom. We are gathered here today, in the presence of these witnesses, to join Jonathan Herondale . . ."

Clary's eyes widened, and at that exact moment, he realized that he'd never actually told her his real name. Grinning, he leaned down to her and whispered, "Oh, didn't I mention, Jace is just a nickname."

She just stared back at him, shaking her head.

" . . . and Clarissa Morgenstern . . ."

His eyebrows shot up. "Clarissa?" he mouthed.

She smiled. "Call me that again, and I'll kick your ass," she murmured back.

Jace bit back a grin as the officiant continued to speak, finding it hilarious that they'd spent seven years not knowing each other's names. But that was where the question marks ended. And as much as he wanted to listen to the man's words, he was so lost in her eyes that it became impossible to focus on anything other than those captivating pools of green. But when it was time to exchange vows, Jace didn't hold back a single thing. A few tears spilled over her cheeks as he went into great detail about how she'd changed his life for the better and how lucky he was to be able to call himself hers. She did the same, the emotion behind her words smacking into him like freight train, causing him to tear up a little too.

When they finished, the officiant asked for the rings. Jace heard Isabelle sniff behind him as she and Jordan handed them over. Rings in hand, Jace and Clary both repeated the words the officiant asked them to, silly smiles on both of their faces.

Afterward, the man turned to Clary. "Clarissa, do you take Jonathan to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Clary stared up at him. "I do."

The man then turned to Jace. "Jonathan, do you take Clarissa to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

He didn't hesitate. "I do."

The officiant smiled. "Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bri—"

Jace was already cupping Clary's cheeks and bringing his mouth down on hers before he could finish. He felt wetness on his cheeks and assumed that it was more of her tears, but the slight burn behind his eyelids told him that they were his own—happy ones, of course. Their friends and family cheered as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. It was meant to be a sweet kiss, but he'd been looking forward to this moment for so long that he totally took it there. And he could tell by the way Clary moved her body closer to his and looped her arms around his neck that she'd been anticipating this moment too. When they parted, he kept his forehead pressed against hers, allowing her to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Herondale."

Everyone was still clapping and cheering, but Jace couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful wife. "We just got married," he whispered.

She laughed. "Yeah, we did."

He leaned in to kiss her again, feeling as if he were on top of the world. "We should get out of here."

She hummed and pulled back to look at him, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "You got something planned for me?"

"Yes."

She quirked a brow. "What is it?"

Jace just grinned. "It's a surprise."

"Alright." Reaching down to take his hand, she motioned for him to walk forward. "Lead the way, asshole."

Chuckling, Jace watched as everyone formed a line on either side of the stone walkway. With her hand in his, he led them down the line, accepting everyone's congratulations, hugs, and pats on the back. They'd decided to hold off on a reception, but he was sure that they would all be meeting up again soon. Clary had no idea that he already had a honeymoon planned out for them, but she'd find out soon enough.

Once they reached the end of the line, Clary picked up her bouquet of flowers as the women crowded behind her. Closing her eyes, she tossed the bouquet behind her, but it sort of veered off, landing in the grasp of his unsuspecting mother. Celine's mouth dropped open as she stared at the pile of flowers in her hands. Looking up, he caught sight of Luke, who was eyeing his mother with an expression he hadn't seen before. Catching his gaze, Jace shot him a wink before he laced his fingers through Clary's again and guided her away from the ceremony.

The sun was beginning to set, the orange glow casting on everything around them, making this moment feel even more serene. Clary scanned the flowery field in front of them and the mountains in the distance, glancing over at him almost every other second, a wide grin fixated on her face.

Jace pulled her closer to him. "What are you thinking, baby?"

"That I'm happy," she said. "Really, really happy."

"Same here." He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her ring. "More than you can imagine."

Blushing, Clary untangled her hand from his and wrapped it around his bicep. "Okay, we just passed our car, so I'm going to guess that we're not going back to our loft?"

"Correct."

She raised both brows, but didn't say anything else as Jace continued to lead her through the field. It didn't take them much longer to reach their destination, he could hear the rush of the water as they got closer.

The cabin was just as beautiful as it looked in the pictures and the waterfall in the backdrop made it that much better. Clary stopped looking at him long enough to examine it, sucking in a sharp breath once she did.

"You got this for us?" she whispered.

Jace stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, tugging her back against his chest. "This place is ours for the next five days." He kissed the thin lace covering her shoulder. "The bags I packed for us are already inside, and I brought a couple canvases and your easel because I know you can't possibly look at a scene like this without wanting to paint it."

"This is amazing," she said, twisting around to face him. "Thank you."

Jace cupped her cheek. "I told you that I'd take care of you, Tiger."

Her green eyes softened. "I like the way you take care of me."

Feeling suddenly aroused by the look she was giving him, Jace grabbed her hand again and continued walking toward the cabin. Clary trailed behind him, pausing when he reached the door and dug into his pocket for the key. She tried to enter first once he opened it, but Jace stopped her again and bent down, scooping her up into his arms.

She giggled, her arms immediately encircling his neck. "Was this necessary?"

Jace shrugged. "We need all the good luck we can get." Once they were inside, he used his foot to nudge the door closed and continued to walk towards the bedroom. Luckily the place was modernized and didn't have that "cabin in the woods" feeling to it, and he couldn't help but smile as Clary's wide eyes explored the high ceilings, the polished wood and the glass windows allowing the sunset to be seen from multiple places inside.

After stepping into the bedroom, Jace set Clary back down on her feet and pressed her into the door, his lips immediately finding hers. It was the kind of kiss that they weren't able to share at the wedding. This one was hungrier, filled with much more passion. He never understood before why newlyweds were always all over each other after the wedding, but now he knew. It might have just been a piece of paper that changed between them, but as of now it could've been an ancient artifact worth billions. That's how much it meant to him—that's how much _she_ meant to him. For some reason, it just felt like he was seeing the world in a whole new light now that he had this ring on his finger.

When they parted for a breath, his lips fell to the curve of her neck and his fingers grasped at her waist.

"Jace," she moaned, attempting to press her body against his even more.

He grinned. "Patience, Mrs. Herondale."

A smile tugged at her lips also. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," he whispered, leaning back in to taste her. It was heaven, knowing that they were connected this way. She was beautiful, smart, fierce; how could he ask for anything more? And he knew, as long as they loved each other through everything—the ups and the downs—their bond would never be broken.

"Jace?"

He pulled back. "Hmm?"

Reaching up to cup his cheeks, she brought his face down to hers and planted a kiss to his lips. "There's . . . there's something I need to tell you. Something important."

His brows furrowed. "Is everything okay?"

"I hope so," she whispered.

Jace rubbed small circles into her hips, trying to keep her calm. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Clary released a breath. "How about I show you?"

Nodding, Jace took a step back, watching as she lifted the skirt of her dress off of the floor, revealing more creamy skin that he planned to run his lips across later. But he snapped out of it long enough to see her remove a folded picture from the garter wrapped around her thigh. Handing it over, she moved to stand behind him, her arms slipping around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder blade.

Holding his breath, Jace unfolded the image and looked it over slowly. At first it just looked like a black and white image with a bunch of blobs and splotches, but then he looked a little closer and a little longer, seeing what he thought to be the curve of a tiny head. And then it hit him. "Clary, is this what I think it is?"

She tightened her grip around his waist and nodded. "Yes."

An amazed laugh worked its way up his throat and he turned to face her. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant," she breathed, tears filling her eyes once again.

Jace continued to stare at the tiny head in awe, until something else caught his eye. He brought the image even closer, his heart stopping once he saw it. "Okay, am I just wigging out or are there two heads in this picture?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "No, what you see is really there, Jace."

"Holy shit." He breathed out another laugh. "Twins? You're having twins?" When she nodded, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her, the image feeling like a thousand pound weight in his hand. "I can't believe it."

Clary still looked nervous. "So you're not upset?"

"Upset? How could I ever be upset?" He made her look at him so she knew he meant it. "Words cannot describe how happy I am right now."

"You're okay with having twins at twenty-three? Most guys would be freaking out right about now."

"Well, I'm not most guys." He grinned, his heart swelling with each passing second. "I didn't think this day could get any better, but damn it if this isn't the best news I've ever heard."

Clary stared back at him. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you, too. I'm not going anywhere." Then he dropped to his knees so that he was face to face with her stomach, face to face with his _children_. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"About ten weeks," she said.

"When did you find out?"

"Maxine took me to the doctors after I threw up at lunch last week. I took a pregnancy test there and before I knew it, I was lying on my back getting an ultrasound. I wanted to tell you so bad, but you seemed really stressed about the wedding and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I understand," he said, placing a hand over her belly. "Oh God, you're going to get huge."

She smacked his shoulder. "Watch it, asshole."

Jace chuckled. "I meant in a good way, of course." He actually found the thought of her barefoot and pregnant extremely sexy. She wasn't showing yet, but she would be, and he couldn't wait. Glancing back at her stomach, he imagined the two tiny fetuses inside. "Hey, you two. I haven't met you yet, but I want you to know that I already love you both with every fiber of my being. I don't really know what I'm doing here, but I'll learn, so cut me some slack, yeah?" Leaning forward, he placed his forehead against her stomach. "I'll try to be the best dad you could ever have. I promise."

Clary ran her fingers through his hair and placed her free hand over his. "You're going to be an amazing dad. I know you will."

"God, that word is going to take some getting used to, but I'm ready. I may be twenty-three, but I know what kind of future I want and this is just the beginning."

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said. "But I probably should've waited until after we consummated the marriage to tell you, right? I'm sure all of this baby talk ruined the mood."

Jace stood up and smiled down at his wife. "Are you kidding? You just told me that I'm going to be the father of your children. How can a guy not get turned on by that?"

Clary giggled just as he brought her back to him, their mouths coming back together in a searing kiss that took his breath away. Her hands slid to his shoulders as she slid his tuxedo jacket off, then she was working on his tie like she couldn't rid him of it fast enough. And when she gripped both sides of his shirt and ripped it open, causing buttons to fly every which way, he couldn't help but groan as her hands roamed his chest and abdomen.

Jace didn't waste any time reaching for the zipper on her back, easing it down until the dress was nothing but a pool of fabric around her feet. His gaze fell to her locket, loving that she'd kept it on all these years. Clary looped her arms around his neck and Jace pressed his lips to hers before he gripped the back of her thighs, lifting her into his arms. Taking a few steps forward, he set her gently on the bed and moved to cover her body with his.

"I can't believe you're my wife," he murmured, kicking off his shoes so he could slip out of his pants. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

Clary bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. "Prove it."

Jace smirked. "Is that a challenge, Mrs. Herondale?"

"That depends, Mr. Herondale." She brushed her lips back and forth against his, teasing him. "Do you think you can live up to the task?"

Still smirking, Jace took both of her hands in his and lifted them above her head, and without warning, he ground his hips into hers, making her moan against his mouth. Seeing her reaction, Jace nuzzled his head against hers and nodded. "Yeah, I think I can."

"That doesn't count," she said. "Pregnant women happen to be very sensitive."

"So I've heard." He dropped his head lower, kissing his way down her neck and chest, his hands sliding up her arched back. "So, I guess this doesn't count either?" Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he leaned down and slowly closed his lips over one of her breasts.

Clary moaned again, louder this time, but she still shook her head. "Nope, you're going to have to try harder."

Chuckling, Jace moved his face in front of hers again. "Challenge accepted." Then he ducked his head, capturing her lips with his again. And just like that, they were back at it, reaching for the last articles of clothing covering their bodies. Before he knew it, there was nothing separating his skin from hers and they were moving their bodies together in a way that only they knew how, like a song that only they knew the words to. It was serene, how amazing being with her could be. She held onto him so tight, as if he were a lifeline, her lips brushing against his ear as she whispered how much she loved him. And in this moment, he knew that everything his father said was true. No matter what happened in the future, whenever he'd look back on this day—the day that he and Clary became joined in more ways than one—there could only be one word he'd use to describe it all.

Perfect.

.o.O.o. Six months later .o.O.o.

The smell of fresh ingredients and aromatic spices filled every square inch of the loft. Turning down the fire on one of the burners, Jace turned back to the counter and continued to chop up some parsley. He'd become pretty savvy in the kitchen over the past few months. There was just something about cooking for each other that made this whole marriage feel real, other than the wedding bands around their fingers, of course.

As he chopped, Jace heard a soft patter of footsteps coming toward the kitchen and looked up to see his very pregnant wife making her way to him, dressed in a baby blue tank top and sweatpants. Her hair was tossed up into a messy bun and her expression was airy and bright, per usual. He swore nothing could get in the way of her beauty.

"Hey, sleepy head." He smiled once she reached him and leaned down to press his lips briefly to hers. "How was your nap?"

"Great," she said, looking back at the stove. "What's for lunch?"

Jace set down the knife and reached out to touch her belly. "The kids are in the mood for Italian. So, Pasta Puttanesca."

She raised a brow. "How do you know what they're in the mood for?"

He grinned. "We have a system. One kick for Asian, two kicks for Italian, and three kicks for Mexican."

"Oh, so is this another one of the things you cover during your nighttime chats?" she asked.

Jace nodded and kissed her again. "Yup." He talked to his children almost every night. Hearing his voice was supposed to be good for development, so he made sure to either read, talk, or sing to them as often as he could. The little kicks and taps he got from her belly in response made it all worth it.

Clary ran her hand over his, still glowing from the sheer happiness of being pregnant. "I'm going to go get changed while you finish up, okay?"

"Okay." Dropping his hands, he reached up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Hurry back."

Kissing him once again, Clary moved around him and twisted a large amount of pasta onto a fork and shoved it into her mouth. When he arched a brow at her, she shrugged. "What? I'm eating for three." She moaned after swallowing and went in for another forkful before finally forcing herself to leave, making him laugh.

Now alone, he scooped the chopped parsley off of the cutting board and sprinkled it on top of the noodles. But as he was stirring it in, he heard a crash from the hall and a groan from Clary. Eyes widening, Jace cut off the burner and raced towards the sound. Once he reached the hallway, he saw that she'd knocked a vase off one of shelves and was now clutching her stomach.

"Baby, what—" he cut himself off as soon as he saw the liquid staining her sweatpants.

"My water broke," she gasped out. "We need to get to the hospital. Now."

Jace was immediately by her side, pulling her away from the smashed vase and into their bedroom. After setting her on the bed, he rushed for the closet where their emergency duffle bag was, grabbing it and a pair of black sweatpants. "I thought you weren't due for another week or two?" he pondered out loud, moving back towards her.

Clary grunted in pain. "Well, your children seem to think otherwise."

Taking off the damp sweatpants, he used it to mop up any excess liquid before slipping on the new ones. Then he put the most comfortable pair of shoes he could find on her feet and helped her up again, his arm slipping around her waist. He knew that in order for all of this to work out, he had to stay calm, because if he freaked out, she would freak out.

"Okay, I read in a book that it's normal for a mother to go into labor before the due date, so there's no need to worry," he said. Hiking the duffle bag onto his shoulder, he led her into the living room and set her on the couch as he went to get their coats. "Remember to breathe, baby. Just like we practiced."

Nodding, Clary closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Jace slid on her coat and wrapped a scarf around her neck as she did, making sure that he had his phone after he put on his own coat. And once he was sure they had everything, he led her out of the loft, quickly making it to their car.

As he drove, Jace kept a firm hold on her hand, allowing her to squeeze when she was in pain. It hurt like hell, but he was sure that it was nothing compared to the indescribable pains of going into labor. But even as she cried out and screamed every expletive in the book, he continued to talk to her, trying to soothe her the best he could. That included hiding the shit-eating grin on his face once he realized that he was moments away from becoming a father. He was sure that she was excited too . . . under all of the screaming.

When they reached the hospital, Jace had to practically carry her inside until someone came with a wheelchair. But before they wheeled her away, he knelt down until they were face to face, his hands rising to cup her cheeks. "Remember your training. Don't let the pain take over and make sure to keep breathing, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"I have to fill out some quick paperwork, but I'll be there before you know it. I promise." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her cheek and grinned. "Take care of our babies, baby."

Clary nodded through the pain and Jace stood, allowing them to wheel her down the hall. He kept his eyes on her, wanting so badly to be there to comfort her, but he had a job to do. Turning back to the front desk, he saw that the woman behind it hadn't moved an inch and was openly staring at his face.

Jace lifted his left hand, drawing her attention to his wedding band. "Already taken, and as you can see, my wife is very much in labor. So it'd be great if you could hand over everything I need to sign, so I don't miss the birth of my children."

Snapping out of it, the woman mumbled an apology and handed over the clipboard. He didn't bother moving to find a seat as he began filling out the papers. With the help of his eidetic memory, there was no need to get their insurance cards or anything else out of his wallet in order to complete it. Impatience bubbled inside of him as he finished the last of the paperwork and handed it over with his ID. The woman thankfully put a pep in her step and got everything processed as fast as she could. He felt bad for being so snappy, but it was for a good reason. Clary needed him and the day he stopped being there for her would be the day he died.

After the paperwork was processed, the woman got another nurse to get him sanitized and into scrubs so that he'd be allowed in with the doctors. He didn't waste a single second after that as he sprinted down the hall to her room. He could still hear her loud curses and screams and he followed the sound like a beacon of light.

Reaching the room in record time, he threw the door open, ignoring the swarm of people rushing around the room as he moved to stand by his wife's side. They'd already changed her into a gown and had multiple towels covering her spread legs and a small one covering her forehead. Once he reached out to grab her hand, Clary turned to him with a glare.

"Where were you?" she ground out.

"Filling out papers," he repeated, knowing that she probably didn't remember a thing they talked about earlier. "But don't worry, I'm here now." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her damp temple.

Clary scoffed. "Don't touch me," she snapped, shoving him away. "This is all your fault."

He read about the angry demons that took over mothers during labor, but he didn't know they'd be showing up this soon. Trying not to feed the beast, Jace took the towel off of Clary's forehead and used it to pad the sweat beading above her brows. "I know, baby. I'm the worst."

She huffed. "You are."

"Okay, Clary," the practitioner said from between her legs. "In a second I'm going to need you to push. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she told him.

Turning, the doctor lowered his mask and said something to the nurses behind him, one of them moving to stand on the other side of the bed to take Clary's free hand, the others checking the multiple monitors she was hooked up to. Once they gave him the go ahead that everything looked okay, the doctor returned to his position.

"Okay, push."

Putting a vice grip on his hand, Clary gritted her teeth and cried out as she pushed. She already looked exhausted, but he knew that she was determined and wouldn't even think about giving up. Jace continued to pad her forehead and neck as the practitioner instructed her to ease up and push, over and over again.

"You're doing great, Clary," the doctor said. "You're almost there. Push."

Jace squeezed her hand. "You got this, Tiger."

Clary's face flushed with effort as she lifted most of her head off of the bed and pushed with everything she had in her. And that's when Jace heard it, the loud, piercing cry that could only belong to a child. His child.

Wiping away some of the goo covering the baby, the doctor looked up at them. "Looks like baby number one is a boy." His gaze fell on him. "Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?"

Jace breathed out a laugh, tears coming to his eyes. "Hell yes." With Clary's approval, he let go of her hand and moved to stand beside the practitioner, taking the pair of scissors he was handed. And with steady hands, he leaned down to his son and cut the cord, separating him from his mother. He was then handed off to a waiting attendant to be properly cleaned and wrapped in blankets. But only a few more seconds passed before he heard another groan from Clary.

"Oh, my."

Thinking that something was wrong, Jace turned to the doctor with wide eyes. "Is everything okay?"

The doctor nodded, reassuring him. "Everything's fine. It just looks like baby number two is eager to join their brother. I've never seen a set of twins born so close together this way." He glanced up at Clary. "Nice and easy this time, okay?"

She reached out to Jace and he immediately went to her, allowing her to grab his hand yet again. His gaze stayed trained on her as she went through the motions again, carrying out each of the doctor's instructions. All of it seemed so surreal, like an out of body experience. And even as he watched his second child emerge from the layers of cloth, screaming and wailing just like their brother, he knew that life couldn't get much better than this.

"Ah, the best of both worlds. Twin number two is a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said. "Congratulations."

Trying to contain his excitement, Jace repeated what he did for his son just minutes before. After they took her away, he returned to Clary's side, seeing a tired smile on her face, gladly no longer wanting to bite his head off.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"From what I can detect, they are both very healthy," said one of the nurses.

Clary's smile brightened, her eyes pooling with happy tears. "Thank you."

The nurse simply smiled. "Would you like to hold one of them?"

She nodded. "I'll take our son."

"And I'll take our daughter," Jace said.

Nodding, the nurse brought both of their blanket wrapped children over to them. Jace met her at the end of the bed and took his son from her arms first so he could hand him to Clary before taking his daughter. Blinking away the moisture in his eyes, Jace stood by his wife's side as they stared down at the little bundles of joy in their arms.

"They're so beautiful," he whispered, admiring their thick strawberry blonde curls, adorable button noses, and plump cheeks.

"They are." Her fingers brushed the side of their son's face. "We made these little people, you and me." She looked up at him and he became so transfixed by the way her eyes sparkled that he didn't notice when his children had opened theirs. "Oh, babe, look."

He immediately looked down again and had to hold back an amazed gasp as two pairs of identical eyes stared back at him. They were wide and gold around the pupils, gradually transitioning to the exact same shade of emerald green as their mother. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"Oh God, they're exactly the same. How are we supposed to tell them apart?"

Clary giggled. "One of them has a penis, Jace."

At the sound of Clary's giggles, his daughter squirmed a bit in his arms and let out a little sound. Grinning, Jace brought her closer to him. "Oh, you think that's funny too, huh? Well, get used to it, baby girl. I plan to make you laugh for many years to come."

Making another gurgling sound, his daughter reached up, her tiny fingers curling over his cheek, causing all of the air to leave his lungs. Something inside of him switched in that moment. An overwhelming sense of responsibility washed over him as he scanned the three people he now loved most in this world. Closing his eyes, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the crown of his daughter's head, another tear running down his cheek without his control. It was crazy thinking that just years ago, he was an arrogant asshole that only seemed to care about himself. Now he had a wife, a daughter, a son. And he knew from here on out that he would risk everything to protect them all.

"Jace?"

Lifting his head, he met Clary's gaze. A few of her curls were sticking to the sides of her face and her cheeks were flushed, but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. "Yeah, baby?"

Tucking their son under one arm, she lifted her free hand and cupped his cheek. His breath caught as her fingers traveled into his hair, her emerald green eyes searching his golden ones. And when she pulled him to her, he didn't resist as she joined their mouths in one of the sweetest kisses they'd ever shared.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jace furrowed his brows. "For what?"

She leaned her forehead against his and released a sigh. "For giving me a family when I thought I'd lost mine forever."

"You don't have to thank me," he said. "It's a privilege being able to experience this with you."

Clary sent him a tired smile. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you, too," he murmured, lifting his hand to run it across the top of his son's head. "All of you."

"What are their names?" One of the nurses asked and Jace looked up to see that they had an audience.

Standing straight once again, Jace looked down at his now sleeping daughter and grinned. "This little beauty is Valerie Jocelyn Herondale," he answered. The name was homage to Clary's parents, a way to keep the memory of them alive.

"And this handsome young stud is Jonathan Christopher Herondale Jr.," Clary said proudly, and added, "JJ for short."

They all said their congratulations, admiring the four of them for a few moments before dispersing, giving them their privacy again.

Jace turned back to his wife and kissed the top of her head. "They're going to be little hell-raisers, you know that?"

"Well, they are part you," she quipped.

He smirked. "But they're also part you, and trust me, with your fire and my awesomeness, these two are going to rule the world."

She laughed a little. "Oh, for sure."

Chuckling, Jace sat next to her on the bed, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Both of their kids had fallen back asleep, as if they were already synced up. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before they were all separated again, but he wanted to enjoy the moment for what it was for just a little while longer. Soon, Clary and the babies would have to get some rest and he'd have to give his friends and family the news. But right now, he didn't have to worry about any of that. It was just them in their little bubble of happiness.

He had no idea when it all changed for him. Maybe it was the night of the car chase where they shared their first kiss, maybe it was the day Clary told him that she loved him, or maybe it was the day that she promised to be his forever and gave him the gift of fatherhood. But Jace liked to believe that his life changed the minute he laid eyes on her. Either way, it was everything they'd gone through together that made all of this possible. And as she drifted off, snoring lightly on his shoulder, Jace couldn't help but grin to himself.

He took a risk, fell in love, and created something so incredibly beautiful with the one woman he couldn't imagine living without.

Yeah, life worked in mysterious ways.

But he was alright with that.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Now that was a wild ride. I totally cried a couple times while writing this chapter. I've been writing Jace and Clary's story for a year now and knowing that this is the end makes me bawl like a baby. I hope you enjoyed reading what has to be one of my favorite chapters. Only one more left, my lovelies :) Anyway, in an attempt to lift your spirits, here's the chapter question,**

 **Question: If you could be any character in this story, who would you be? (I'd be Jordan. His personality is really close mine, and come on, who wouldn't want to be best friends with an Agent?)**


	42. Epilogue

**Hello, my lovelies! I hope you're having an amazing day. And although I don't want to say it, this is the final chapter of Protecting Jace. Now, I'm already a little sensitive after the ending of season three of Skam, and if you watch the show, you'd understand how emotional I am right now. Anyway, this may be the end, but I want to thank every single one of you who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. You have all been so sweet to me and I'll always have a special place for you in my heart. I hope you stick around for future stories, which may be coming sooner than you think :). Love you all. Kisses!**

 **This chapter has been edited by my lovely beta, Avanymous.**

 **P.S. I highly suggest that you listen to the chapter songs.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

 _Chapter Songs:_

 _**You and I by JOHNNYSWIM (Scene 1)_

 _**Take the World by JOHNNYSWIM (Scene 2)_

 _**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (Scene 3)_

* * *

.o.O.o. Fifteen years later .o.O.o.

The arena was packed. There were a lot more people than Jace had expected. This wasn't his first time attending a martial arts tournament, but it was his first time attending the championships. He had no idea that the event was this popular. With all of the cameras and the digital screens plastered everywhere, to anyone else, it would look they were preparing themselves for the Olympics.

Releasing a breath, Jace leaned further back, resting his arms on the bench behind him. There were only a few more minutes left until yet another intermission was over and the final match began. He could read the anticipation on everyone's faces as they munched on their popcorn and squirmed in their seats. After months of narrowing down a group of a thousand participants, the main event was finally here. Most would expect him to be a nervous wreck, considering that it was his kid up for the championship, but he was more proud than anything. Yeah, winning would be nice, but it wasn't everything. The twins knew that they had nothing to prove to anyone but themselves. At fifteen, they were wiser than he ever could've imagined being when he was their age.

"Excuse me."

Lifting his head, Jace spotted his wife and son trying to make their way down the row. A group of men perked up as Clary eased past them, their eyes raking over her thigh high boots and the plunging neckline of her long sleeve white shirt. Noticing the watchful eyes, his son clenched his jaw and glared at them, making Jace grin. JJ was very protective of his mother and sister, that's for sure. Jace witnessed first hand the damage he could do when it came to them and he honestly couldn't have been prouder of the man he was becoming.

Once they reached him, JJ took a seat on the bench while Clary handed Jace a bag of caramel popcorn and a can of soda. "You didn't tell me what drink you wanted, so I just got cherry coke."

Jace set the items off to the side and reached out to grasp her hips, pulling her between his legs. "You know me so well."

"Well, I'd hope so," she said, tapping his ring.

Grinning, Jace lifted his hand to her cheek and pulled her down to him, pressing his lips to hers. Clary wrapped her hand around his wrist, her hair falling around them like a curtain, but when he attempted to deepen the kiss, she pulled away and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Not in front of the kids," she told him.

Their son shrugged, tossing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. "Val and I have seen a lot worse, Mom."

Clary shoved him playfully in the head, making him laugh as he readjusted his backwards cap, his strawberry blond curls peeking out from under it. Jace swore he saw himself when he looked at him. The hair, the smirking, the ego, it was like looking in a mirror sometimes.

Reaching out, Jace ran his thumb over his son's jaw. "Is that paint?"

JJ wiped his face and looked down at his fingers. "Yeah, it's from this piece I've been working on."

"You started a new painting?" Clary asked, taking a seat between them. "When?"

"A couple nights ago." He continued to munch on his popcorn. "It's the Brooklyn Bridge through abstract realism. I think it might be good enough to add to my exhibition next week."

"I'm sure it'll be great," Jace told him. Luckily, JJ got his art skills from his mother, as opposed to his style of stick figures and squiggly lines. It was insane seeing the pieces he was capable of making at his age, but he'd spent most of his childhood in the art studio Clary owned and taught out of, so picking up a few things was ultimately inevitable.

"Well, Val's been helping me with the color combinations in return for helping her train," he said. "She needed help perfecting some moves, so she came to the master, of course."

"Oh, surely you're confused." Smirking, Jace plucked the cap off of his son's head and put it on his own, twisting it backwards. "I am, and always will be, the master in this family."

JJ snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "You wish. Mom's totally more badass than you."

"Well, yeah, that's part of the reason why I married her, but that's beside the point." Wrapping his arm around Clary's waist, he leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "Right, baby?"

She patted his thigh. "Mmhmm. Whatever helps your ego, honey."

Chuckling, JJ took his hat back and slipped it on, his eyes traveling to a girl a couple rows down trying to find a seat. Jace raised a brow, watching as his son smirked and sent her a wink, making her blush and hide behind her hair.

"Did you see that, Dad?" He turned to face him. "I did the move."

Clary scoffed. "What your father is teaching you will only get you laid, not a girlfriend."

JJ smiled. "I'll take it."

Grabbing a handful of popcorn from his bucket, she tossed it at his face. "I still cut your peanut butter sandwiches, Jonathan. So how about we skip the sex talk."

He mock saluted her. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Rolling her eyes, Clary took another small handful off his popcorn and leaned her head against his. Jace smiled at the sight, glad to see that they were still close despite him reaching his teenage years. Reaching out, he cracked open his cherry coke and took a sip just as the announcer stepped onto the mat.

"Oh, there's Val," JJ said, pointing to the center of the arena.

Jace followed his finger, spotting his daughter next to her trainer, her hands braced on her hips as she listened intently to the man's words. Her black sports bra, leggings and wrapped fists made her look battle ready, which she most definitely was. Rolling her shoulders, Valerie reached up to adjust her long ponytail, her emerald-gold eyes peering up at them. A wide grin spread across her face and she sent them a wave, ignoring the cameras surrounding her and her opponent.

"I'm so proud of her," Clary said beside him. "I knew the day she beat that school bully to a pulp in elementary school that she'd be a fighter."

"Really? When did you know I'd become an artist?" JJ asked.

Clary tugged on a curl peeking out from under his cap. "When you wouldn't quit climbing onto my lap whenever I was working on a painting. You did it so often that I eventually just handed you the brush and let you do your own thing."

Quirking a brow, he tucked his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket. "Do you think I'll eventually get to take over the studio?"

Jace chuckled. "Good luck with that. You'll have to pry that place out of her cold, dead hands."

Clary shoved him. "Asshole." Turning back to their son, she said, "If that's what you want, then I'd be happy to hand over the reigns."

He smiled to himself. "Cool."

"Everyone's watching from home, right?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, Luke bought it on pay-per-view so everyone could watch it together back at the loft." She took another handful of popcorn. "Who knew seats to this thing would cost so much?"

"Well, it is the biggest martial arts competition in the country," JJ offered.

The music playing throughout the arena came to a sudden stop as the announcer tapped the mic in front of him. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the National Martial Arts Championship." The man paused for applause. "We have a very interesting match planned for you this evening, so let's get to it. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, with three consecutive championship wins and a track record that should worry any opponent, make some noise for Lukas Chambers."

Chambers ran out onto the mat and the crowd went crazy. This guy was obviously a fan favorite, having won many times before. Jace read up on him prior to the event. He was a year older than Valerie and had been training pretty much his whole life, but Jace knew his daughter. After years of joining him while he taught combat classes at the Agency, she knew how to hold her own in any fight. She could take him.

The announcer continued. "Now, for the first time ever, we have a female up for the championship. Don't write her off, folks, she's going to be a tough one to beat. With reaction times so fast that they call her The Viper and known for some of the quickest takedowns we've ever seen. From Brooklyn, New York, give it up for Valerie Herondale."

Jace was surprised to hear the crowd cheer even louder for his daughter. She may have been a newcomer, but she'd definitely made a name for herself in the past few months.

The three of them stood, their voices competing with the buzzing crowd.

"Take him down, sis," JJ called down to her.

"Watch your footing," Clary added. "And protect your face."

Grinning, Jace cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Stay focused. You got this, baby girl."

Valerie cut them all a look, her cheeks reddening with slight embarrassment, but that was what he was aiming for. She was so much like her mother, getting stuck in her own head. Sometimes she just needed a little distraction to finally make her focus. And when she relaxed her face, rolled her neck, and flexed her fingers, Jace knew that his job was done.

Once they sat back down, Clary wrapped her hands around his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder, her anxiety coming off of her in waves. Running his fingers through her hair, he leaned down to place a few tiny kisses to her temple, trying to keep her relaxed. She made a sound of approval and snuggled into him even more, her grip on his arm tightening as their daughter and Chambers squared off.

A ref stood on the mat also, his arm stretched out to separate the two of them. Valerie held out her hand for Lukas to shake, which he promptly ignored. Jace smiled, knowing that the action had only sparked a bigger flame inside of her. Putting her hand back at her side, she listened as the ref quickly explained the rules.

"Fighters ready?"

They nodded.

The ref removed his arm from between them. "Begin."

The crowd cheered as the match began and Jace untangled his arm from his wife's grasp to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her in close.

Clary fidgeted a little. "I should've put her hair into braids. That ponytail was a mistake. All it'll take is one little snag and she'll have all those curls in her face. Oh God, I'm such a—"

Jace closed his lips over hers. "Relax, Tiger. Val knows what she's doing." He tucked her hair behind her ear and grinned. "She's a Herondale."

She reached up to grab his hand. "You're right."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Now quit squirming and watch."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back into him, her back pressed against his side. Feeling content now that she was relaxed, his gaze slid back to the mat just as someone plopped down next to him. He immediately got a whiff of expensive cologne and aftershave.

"Is this seat taken?" the man asked.

Jace eyed him for a moment, taking in his slicked back dark hair and polished suit. Then he looked down at his own black t-shirt and jeans, furrowing his brows a little. He was almost sure that this was supposed to be a casual event. "Um, no. I don't think so." He focused back on the match.

"Daniel." The man held out his hand. "Daniel Chambers."

Not taking his eyes off of his daughter, he reached out to quickly shake his hand. "Jace."

But apparently they weren't done talking. "Yeah, my boy has been eyeing that trophy all year. It'll just be one more to add to the many he already has, but a person can never have enough trophies, right?" He nudged Jace's shoulder as if they were buddies.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, hoping that the disinterest in his tone would be enough to shut him up. He wasn't so lucky.

"You know, I'm surprised they let the girls compete with the guys this year instead of keeping the two separate like they always have. I mean, I know it's a new generation and all, but it was an idiotic move in my opinion."

Now that sparked Jace's interest. "How do you figure?" he asked.

"I just think it's unfair to the guys. They've been fighting each other all these years and now all of a sudden they're forced to take on girls too? I mean, women are obviously inferior to men—have been since the beginning of time. One wrong move and they're reduced to tears. Nobody wants to deal with that."

Jace felt Clary tense beside him, and he knew she wanted nothing more than to show the douchebag just how "inferior" women were to men. Dropping his hand to her waist, he held her against him, silently telling her that he had this one.

"So, you're saying that the only reason why a girl made it to the championship is because the guys were afraid to fight her?" He met the man's stare. "That she just kind of slipped through the cracks because no one wanted to risk making her cry?"

"Well, yeah. I'd be an idiot not to."

JJ set his bucket of popcorn off to the side. "Oh, hell no." He attempted to get up, but Jace grabbed the back of his jacket, yanking him back down. He'd only give the guy a black eye and that would just get them kicked out of the arena before the match was over.

Jace raised a brow. "Would you say your son is one of those people?"

The man chuckled. "Not a chance. He's not afraid to take down some girl if it means getting him that trophy. It wouldn't be the first time he embarrassed someone, but you understand, right?"

Jace kept his eyes down on the mat, watching as his daughter blocked another kick and shoved her hand into the guy's windpipe, stopping his momentum. "Oh, for sure."

"Did your kid compete this year?"

He nodded. "Sure did."

The douchebag grimaced, his gaze falling on JJ. "I'm sorry."

Smirking, Jace leaned towards him, nudging his shoulder like he did minutes before. "Don't be. She's the one currently kicking your son's ass."

He hadn't been paying attention to the match before, but he sure was now. His eyes zeroed in on the mat just in time to see Valerie land a solid kick to his son's side. Lukas stumbled back a little, but before he could complete recover, she flipped forward, wrapped her legs around his neck and forced them both to the mat, slamming his body hard against it.

Clary gasped. "She did the move I taught her."

"And she nailed it," JJ said, ending the video he was recording on his phone. "Oh man, our friends are gonna freak."

Chambers was able to break out of her hold long enough to jump to his feet, one hand holding his injured side. A look of worry crossed his face as Valerie closed in on him. The crowd began chanting her nickname, and once Lukas hesitated and took a step back, Jace knew that this match was seconds from being over. He'd taught his daughter and all of his trainees to immediately capitalize on any weakness their opponent showed, which was exactly what she did.

Once she reached him, Chambers let go of his side and threw multiple punches, all of which Valerie ducked and dodged. Her effortless style of fighting reminded him so much of Clary, as if she could just sense what a person could do before they did it. Reaching out, she grasped both of his wrists and he used that opportunity to kick out, his foot finding purchase in her thigh. She gasped in pain, but fought through it as she shoved her elbow into his bruised side, causing him to involuntarily flinch back. Valerie reacted quickly and jumped up, both of her feet jutting out to kick him in the chest, the momentum sending him to the mat. She fell onto the mat after him, but immediately flipped back onto her feet. And before Chambers could make another move, she swung her leg, her foot connecting with his head, knocking him back down.

They all jumped to their feet, Jace holding onto Clary's hand as they watched the referee motion their daughter away from Chambers. The crowd fell silent as he leaned down to check on him. Jace was almost worried that she'd knocked him unconscious, but then he saw more movement down on the mat and released the breath he'd been holding.

"I'm fine," Lukas yelled, shoving the ref away. Then he dropped his head back against the mat and covered his face with his hands.

Standing, the referee gave a thumbs up to the judges to show that Chambers was in fact okay, and after commencing, one of them leaned over to the announcer and whispered something in his ear. A grin spread across the man's face as he picked up a mic and clicked it on.

"The judges have come to a unanimous decision." He paused for suspense, but anyone watching could already guess who won. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great honor to announce our first ever female champion, Valerie Herondale!"

At that exact moment, his phone began blaring in his pocket with incoming texts, and he knew that it was all of their friends freaking out as they watched it happen live. The referee lifted Valerie's hand above her head, causing a stunned look to cross her face. She'd been working towards this for years and now all of her hard work had finally paid off.

Letting go of his hand, Clary moved around him to stand face to face with Lukas' father. "You see that girl down there?" She motioned down to Valerie. "That girl comes from a long line of powerful women and is the product of two highly-trained government Agents. I believe that she and women in general will one day rule the world, shutting down one misogynistic douchebag at a time."

The man scoffed and adjusted his suit, as if he could simply dismiss her with the action. "You and your daughter can go—" the last of his sentence turned into a squawk as JJ came out of nowhere and punched him below the belt. He fell onto his knees, his hands going to cover his crotch. "Jesus."

"Don't bother," JJ told him. "No self-respecting woman would ever go anywhere near it, anyway."

Jace grabbed his son's arm and tugged him back to stop anymore damage he planned to inflict. Then he smirked down at the man. "I hope you and your son learned a valuable lesson in respecting women today. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a champion to congratulate."

As they walked away, Clary rested her hand on JJ's shoulder. "You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "I'm a Herondale. We protect our own. Right, Dad?"

Jace smiled and patted his back. "Right, son."

"Hey, what's Scott Wheeler doing here?" he asked.

Jace's gaze slid to the mat, watching as Scott Wheeler—captain of the Junior Varsity football team—walked up to Valerie. "And why the hell does he have a bouquet of flowers?"

Clary shrugged. "I invited him."

"You what?"

"His mom and I were talking a few weeks ago and she mentioned that he had an interest in coming, so I convinced the event planner to give us a couple extra tickets."

He furrowed his brows. "How did you manage that?"

She smirked and stepped towards him, fiddling with her neckline, drawing his attention to her perfect breasts. "How do you think?"

After shaking himself out of the trance she temporarily put him under, Jace cursed. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because Valerie really likes him, and it's obvious that he likes her too. I mean, look at them."

She directed his attention to where the two of them stood and Jace watched as Scott said something and handed the bouquet of flowers over to his blushing daughter. Valerie smiled as he leaned forward, quickly pecking her on the cheek. And the little giggle that followed was like a dagger to Jace's heart. "Not my little girl."

"I'm gonna kill him," JJ said.

Clary rolled her eyes. "No one's killing anyone."

"I'm her older brother. It's my job."

She scoffed. "By three minutes. Now, listen up. This is Valerie's first crush, and if either of you scare him off before she even gets a chance to see what he's all about," she pointed to JJ, "you're going to be banned from the studio for a month." His mouth dropped open.

Jace quirked a brow. "And me?"

She stepped up to him and dropped her voice to a whisper. "You know that thing I do with my tongue?" she asked. He nodded, getting flashbacks of the many times she'd blown his mind without even lifting a finger. At the look on his face, she gave him a smug expression. "Well, if you purposefully chase this boy away, from here on out, you can do it to yourself."

His eyes widened. She had him and she knew it. "You little vixen."

She shrugged and backed away. "Sometimes you have to play dirty to get what you want. Now," she grabbed Jace's hand. "Let's go introduce ourselves."

The two teenagers put a little distance between them as they approached. JJ immediately walked up to his sister and gave her a high five.

"Nice takedown, sis."

She smiled. "Thanks, bro." Then she turned back to the nervous teenage boy standing beside her. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Scott. He's a . . . friend from school."

Clary was first to respond. "Nice to meet you, Scott."

He nodded. "You too. Thanks again for the tickets, Mrs. Herondale."

She waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. And, please, just call me Clary."

Scott looked to him, most likely expecting the same response.

Jace grinned. "Mr. Herondale is fine." Clary elbowed him in the side and he cleared his throat. "Or Jace. Jace is fine too."

"And I'm JJ," his son chimed in.

Scott furrowed his brows. "I know. We have English together."

JJ cocked his head to the side. "We do?"

"Yeah, but you're usually too busy doodling in your sketchbook or chatting up Emma to really notice, I guess."

"Oh, yeah." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. You're a man on a mission, I respect that." Scott ran a hand through his dark hair and turned back to Valerie. "As awesome as this was, I have an early practice tomorrow, so I should go." He lifted his hand to her cheek and grinned once she blushed again. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again for the flowers."

"Anytime, Viper." He sent the rest of them a wave as he backed away. "It was nice meeting you guys."

Once he left, Clary skidded up to Valerie as they talked and giggled over whatever the hell just happened. They were briefly interrupted by the judges, who presented Valerie with a gold medal and a four foot tall trophy. Her eyes lit up as she examined the items and she immediately moved to wrap her arms around Jace's torso, burying her face into his chest.

"I can't believe I won."

He squeezed her tight and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I knew you would. I'm so proud of you."

"Jace, they need her for pictures."

He nodded, but he didn't let his daughter go just yet. "Listen," he told her. "I know you and JJ are getting older, and at times it might seem like I'm not okay with that, but I want you to know that I trust you. If you want to go out on dates or whatever else, I'm not going to stop you, but don't ever let anyone treat you less than the kickass girl you are, okay? And don't forget that I'm here for you no matter what."

"I won't," she said.

He simply raised a brow and she laughed, looking up at him.

"Daddy, I promise."

"Alright." He squeezed once more, his eyes darting over the freckles covering her nose before releasing her completely. "Get out of here, champ."

As she walked away with Clary, Jace stood back and watched, his son by his side.

"Is it true? You really trust us?" he asked.

Jace chuckled. "I trust Val to keep you both in line. She's practical, like her mother."

"Hey, what about me? Why can't I be the practical one?"

"Until you start thinking with the head on your shoulders instead of the one down south, I'll continue to leave it in her hands."

JJ crossed his arms. "Touché."

They were quiet for a few moments, but after a while, his son cleared his throat and spoke.

"But we're still going to kick Wheeler's ass if he hurts her, right?"

Jace sent him a knowing grin.

"Oh, definitely."

.o.O.o.

"Make way for the champion."

Clary shook her head in amusement as her husband burst through the front door of the loft, their daughter hiked up on his back. The sudden commotion caused everyone to turn their attention away from the television, cheering once they saw the trophy in Jace's hand and the medal Valerie was holding up.

"There's the rest of the party." Jordan trailed over to them, his six-month-old daughter dozing on his chest as he patted her back.

"Hey, Uncle Jordan." Valerie stuck out her hand. "Check out my medal."

"Awesome. Just one second." Walking up to Clary, he handed his daughter over, knowing that she didn't mind one bit.

She took her with joy, carefully cradling her head and body to her chest. "Where's Maia?" she asked.

Jordan began examining Valerie's medal. "She's waking Ava up from her nap."

"Mom, are you sniffing Brooklyn?" JJ asked, watching as she lifted the baby's head to her nose.

Clary gave them her back, hiding her actions from them, and began walking towards the living room. "Don't judge me. Babies only smell like this for so long."

"Do I have to worry about you sniffing my baby too?" Isabelle asked once she reached the couch. She was sitting between Simon's legs, her hand resting on her pregnant belly as he fed her celery sticks.

Clary smiled, sitting down next to her feet. "Oh, for sure." She glanced over at her. "How's baby number three coming along?"

"He's a kicker," she said.

"He's ready to get out of there," Magnus told her. "You've been keeping him captive for long enough."

"I know," she groaned. "But the doctor said it could be any day now."

"Well, as long as you don't spill your fluids all over my leather couch, I'll be fine," Jace chimed in, taking a seat beside her.

Isabelle scoffed. "Shut up, Jace. I'll spill my fluids if I want to, so back off."

"Hey, not in front of the baby," Clary said.

"You're one to talk," Jordan countered, walking in with Maia and their daughter, Ava, by his side. "You're the worst one out of all of us."

"What?"

Alec chuckled, as if it were stupid of her to even question it. "You're kidding right? You can't even go one day without calling Jace an asshole." After he said it, his seven-year-old daughter, Maria, perked up in his lap and covered her mouth, pointing at him.

"Papa, you said a bad word."

"Oh crap." Groaning, he dug into his pocket, retrieving a crisp dollar bill and handed it over. "Whose genius idea was this anyway?"

Maria pointed to Magnus. "Papa's. He says it's a good way to make a quick buck," she said, plucking the dollar bill in her hand.

Alec rolled his eyes, but the wide grin on his face gave him away. He and Magnus adopted Maria about four years ago, getting her out of a verbally and sometimes physically abusive environment. But despite her past, she'd found herself right at home with them, immediately becoming the best of friends with Ava who was a year younger. And Clary could tell every time Maria looked at her fathers that she was grateful for what they did for her every single day.

"That's great, Mags," Alec muttered. "You're teaching her how to scam her own father."

Magnus sent him a wink. "Gotta start somewhere."

Clary shook her head, her gaze traveling across the room and watching as Luke toyed with Celine's wedding ring, silly smiles on both of their faces. It hadn't taken them long to tie the knot, their wedding being only a few years after her and Jace's. Actually, after they got married, everyone else seemed to just follow in their footsteps, especially after seeing how happy it made them. She thought that the "honeymoon" faze would've worn off by now, but almost sixteen years later and they were still just as crazy for each other, much to their children's embarrassment.

Even now, as she held Jordan's baby closely to her chest, Jace's eyes slid over her in adoration and . . . something else.

Clary snorted. "Don't even think about it. The twins are enough of a handful, thank-you-very-much."

Valerie smiled at her brother. "She means you. You're the handful."

"Shouldn't you be stuffing your bra for Scott Wheeler by now?" he quipped back.

Jon laughed, his eyes falling on her. "They're so us."

"Yeah, a little too much," she said, watching as her children continued to bicker. It didn't take long for them both to let out growls of frustration before sitting down on opposite sides of the room, Valerie sitting between Maia and Aline, JJ taking a seat next to Jon and Tessa.

Isabelle bit back a grin. "Well, isn't this nice."

"Give it a few years," Clary told her. "The older they get, the more they drive you insane."

It was strange thinking that _she_ was the one giving parenting advice to her friends, but she and Jace had kind of set the precedent for these things. She'd lost count of the number of times Isabelle and Maia called with questions or favors. She was sure Jace experienced the same thing with the guys, save for Jon who shivered at the thought of having children. But Clary knew that he was just happy to be married to Tessa and working alongside Luke at the Agency.

"Hey, isn't tonight game night?" Jace asked.

Clary shrugged. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then why are we all still sitting here? Let's play some games."

JJ raised his hand. "I vote poker."

"I'm in, but we're using your penny collection," Jordan said, already standing to head over to the circular table in the dining room. JJ nodded and jogged up the stairs to retrieve his case of pennies from his room. Everyone else began filing into the dining room, Simon helping his pregnant wife into a standing position.

Isabelle took a bite of her celery stick and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You're all going down," she proclaimed, taking a seat at the table.

Clary shook her head and followed behind them. "I'm not doing anything that requires me to let go of Brooklyn."

Jace grinned at her from his spot at the table and spread his arms, motioning her towards him. "Come here," he murmured.

Keeping hold of Brooklyn, she trailed over to him, allowing him to pull her onto his lap, his arm slipping around her waist. And with his free hand, he reached up to tap his goddaughter's nose, making Maia smile from her spot across from them.

JJ returned with the pennies soon after that, tossing the deck of cards over to Magnus, who was the fastest dealer out of all of them. Hiking Maria into his lap, he allowed her to help him deal the cards. As they dealt, Jordan worked on his "poker face" with Ava, JJ and Valerie mimed death threats to each other, Simon rubbed Isabelle's back as she continued to munch aggressively on her celery stick, and Jace mindlessly twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Everyone else was too busy gazing at their significant other to really focus on what was happening in front of them. Clary swore they all grew up to be a bunch of sappy romantics. It was a wonder why they didn't all want to throw up around each other.

As they began to play, making bets with pennies and trying their best to deceive each other, Jordan struck up a conversation.

"So, has anyone been on any interesting missions lately?"

"I just got back from helping the FBI identify a few North Korean hackers," Jon stated proudly.

Jace readjusted her a little in his lap. "Clary and I were in the city a few weeks ago interrogating this guy trying to sell . . ." his gaze fell on Ava and Maria, "bad things to a rising gang."

Alec gave him a thankful nod. "Was it a success?"

Jace chuckled. "Of course. The kid cracked after the first punch Clary delivered."

JJ grinned. "Way to go, Mom. I don't know why no one ever believes me when I tell them stories about you guys."

Simon furrowed his brows. "You allow them to talk about your missions at school?"

Clary shrugged. "We've got nothing to hide. Besides, it's not like we're criminals. We're here to protect people."

"Well, my friends have a hard time believing anything I say." JJ crinkled his nose. "They just think Mom's hot."

Valerie made a sound of disgust. "That's because your friends are pervs." She stuck her tongue out at him and JJ responded by flipping her off from behind his cards, making sure none of the little ones could see.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Aline?"

"On it." Lifting her hand, she smacked the back of JJ's head, making him call out in surprise.

Clary narrowed her eyes at him. "Quit messing around or I'll give away your tell."

He readjusted his backwards cap, giving them a preposterous look. "I don't have a tell."

"Sure," she said. "So, I guess you're just practicing for when you're under water?"

"What?"

"You hold your breath, idiot," Valerie told him. "Anyone with a brain can see it. Just like Uncle Jordan bouncing his leg, or Aunt Izzy rubbing her belly, or Uncle Alec being as still as a statue. You people are too easy."

Jace chuckled. "Sorry, she's been coming to the Agency with me since she was ten. She's picked up on a few things."

"Yeah," JJ said, tossing his cards onto the table in defeat. "Like how to be a buzzkill."

Everyone else joined in, throwing their cards into a pile.

"She did us a favor." Maia leaned back and stretched. "I'm in the mood to relax. Let's watch a movie or something."

Isabelle gasped suddenly, freaking them all out.

"What is it?" Simon jumped to his feet and looked her over. "Is it the baby? Is it time?"

"No. I just remembered, Dirty Dancing comes on tonight. It's my favorite."

"Damn it, Izzy," Jace muttered. "We thought you were having the baby." Maria opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off by tossing a dollar her way, making her grin.

JJ groaned. "But that movie is so old."

Isabelle turned to him with a glare. "I know when it came out, and I wasn't asking." Standing, she turned that deadly look on all of them. "You all want to watch a movie? Well, we're watching Dirty Dancing, end of story. I'm pregnant and hormonal, so what I say goes—and if anyone has a problem with that, too bad."

JJ cleared his throat, gazing up at her in slight fear. "Alright then. I'll pop some popcorn."

Jordan followed. "And I'll go find what channel the movie is on," he said, backing away slowly.

Isabelle smiled as everyone got up to join them in the living room. On her way, Clary handed Brooklyn back to Maia so she could tuck her back into her baby carrier. Jordan already had the movie on by the time they all spread out on the couches and the floor, a few bowls of popcorn scattered around. They'd missed about ten minutes of the movie, but Isabelle still seemed pleased as she downed huge handfuls of popcorn.

Snuggling into her husband, Clary ran her thumb back and forth over his tattoo. He'd wanted to get their children's names tattooed in the same area, but decided to hold off on it, not sure if they'd want to change it in the future. Nothing was set in stone for now. That went for their names, their genders, their sexuality. Clary and Jace wanted them to be free to explore any possibilities, even if it meant they didn't change a thing in the end.

After a moment, Jace grabbed her hand, stopping her movements and leaned down to kiss her palm. "So, I was thinking about taking a trip upstate," he said.

She raised a brow. "To the penthouse?"

He nodded. "We haven't been there in a while and I think it'd be nice to have a little getaway."

"What about the kids?" she asked.

"Mom and Luke said they'd be up for keeping an eye on them. Besides," he dipped his head down, whispering against her ear. "I miss you."

She bit back a grin. "We had sex not even two days ago and you're already coming back for more?"

"The kids were home and it's never the same when they're here, especially after that day they walked in on us and screamed bloody murder." He continued to play with her fingers. "You have to admit that we have way better sex when we know there's no chance of us getting interrupted."

She reluctantly nodded, knowing that he had a point.

Jace leaned down ever further so that his lips were brushing against her neck. "I miss the marks you leave on my back and shoulders. I miss the way you call out my name when I take you to cloud nine. And I definitely, _definitely_ miss your strip teases."

Clary smacked his shoulder and attempted to suppress a giggle. "Stop it before you get a hard on."

Grasping her hips, he pulled her onto his lap. "Too late."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Fine, I'll go with you, but you better make it worth my while."

Smirking, he leaned back into her. "You'll never have to worry about that, Tiger."

Isabelle shushed them and Clary realized that they'd been talking during one of her favorite parts of the movie—when Baby first sees Johnny dancing with his partner, Penny.

"Was I ever this mean when I was pregnant?" she asked once Isabelle returned her gaze to the screen.

Jace grinned and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "You had your moments."

Clary punched him in the arm. "Asshole." He chuckled, tossing a few popped kernels into his mouth. With a roll of her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his calming scent. She still found it weird that he'd never used a drop of cologne, but still managed to always smell like earth and sunshine. There was something about being in his embrace that relaxed her to no end. Actually, there was something about being surrounded by her amazing family that relaxed her to no end.

She knew that every single person in this room had her back no matter what. Just thinking about all of the things they'd done for her—like the party they threw her the night she opened her art studio or the day they all rushed to the hospital to see the twins after they were born—brought the biggest smile to her face. But it was nights like these that she cherished the most—nights where they just enjoyed each other's company, laughing over silly games and movies.

Lifting her head from Jace's shoulder, she looked out at them and sighed. "I love you guys."

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Magnus turned his gaze skyward. "We love you too, Biscuit. Now please shut up. Patrick Swayze is about to take his shirt off."

Clary laughed. "Of course. My apologies."

They watched the remainder of the movie in silence, the adults all cuddled up on the couches as the kids spread across the floor, half of them dozing off before the movie was even over, including the very person who forced them to watch the movie in the first place.

Kissing Jace's cheek, Clary moved to stand. "I'm going to go get started on dinner. The kids haven't eaten since lunch."

"You need any help?" he asked.

"No, you should rest up. You've got a big performance coming up," she teased. Jace grinned in response and pulled her in for one more kiss before letting her go, playfully swatting her behind as she walked off.

Biting back a grin, Clary raised both hands and flipped her husband off as she backed away, her eyes filled with unmistakable adoration.

.o.O.o.

Hours passed before the loft finally quieted down again. Clary was still in the kitchen, now sitting at the counter with a pen in her hand as she went over paperwork. Pushing her reading glasses back up the bridge of her nose, she lifted her head, watching as Jace dried and put away the dishes they'd used during dinner. She smiled to herself, loving how much he contributed to keeping their home afloat. She'd brought up his eagerness to do whatever was needed around the house without complaint many times before, but he'd simply laugh and kiss her in response, saying that he'd never been happier in his life.

After putting away the last of the dishes, Jace ran a hand over his five o'clock shadow, something she loved to do way too often. Trying to focus again, Clary dropped her gaze back to the pile of papers spread across the counter and sighed. She could hear his footsteps coming closer, but didn't acknowledge it until she felt his warm presence behind her. His arms slid around her small frame, his hands gripping the counter on either side of her, caging her in.

"What are you up to?"

Twisting around on her stool to face him, she reached up to loop her arms around his neck. "Going over inventory and sales for the studio."

"Mmm." He gripped her hips. "That's sexy."

"Um, eww." JJ and Valerie turned to look at them from their spots on the couch, their identical eyes both filled with disgust. "Could you guys at least wait until we've gone to our rooms to be all lovey-dovey?"

"Yeah," Valerie added. "You two are like fifty and you're worse than the couples in the hallway at school."

"Woah, woah, woah. What's the rush?" Jace turned and gave them a puzzled look. "Last time I checked, I was still in my thirties."

JJ waved his hand. "Same thing. The point is that it's gross. Haven't we been traumatized enough?"

Jace chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry for not finding your mother repulsive. Besides, you should be lucky that you have two awesome parents who love each other instead of two crazy people that scream at each other all of the time."

"You two have arguments," Valerie reminded them.

"Well, yeah," Jace said. "But that's leaning more towards foreplay than anything."

Clary smacked his arm as their children yelled and covered their ears.

"That's it. We're leaving." JJ jumped to his feet. "Let's go, sis. I have a feeling that we don't want to stick around for the end of this conversation."

"You're right about that." Valerie stood with him. "You up for finishing that painting?"

"Yeah, let's do it." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, ruffling her hair. Both of them laughed as they walked away, looking like they did when they were little, always attached at the hip. Clary was sure they'd be like that again, once they got past their teenage years and realized how much they needed each other.

Once the twins were gone, their laughs fading into silence, Jace turned back towards her, a confused look on his face. "They're being awfully nice to each other. Did I hit my head and fall into some parallel universe?"

"Give it a minute," she said. "They're just bonding over the fact that they find our attraction to each other disgusting. It'll wear off eventually."

"Were you ever this grossed out by your parents?" he asked, knowing now how comfortable she was talking about them.

She shook her head. "Never. I actually admired their relationship. The way they always looked so carefree and happy to be in each other's company, I'd wanted a relationship just like it when I grew up."

He reached up to finger her locket. "And do you think you got that?"

"Are you kidding?" Clary pulled him down to her and smiled. "I hit the freaking jackpot."

"You did, didn't you."

She _tsked_ and quirked a brow. "Cocky much?"

"No," he dropped his hand to her thigh. "Just lucky."

Clary stared back at him, not able to contain her own grin. She had to admit that they were kind of embarrassing together, but she saw the way other parents from the twins' school looked at them. Most were young, like them, but they didn't have that sparkle in their eyes and always seemed to look tired or stressed. Of course, she and Jace had their moments—every couple did—but they always came out of it stronger than before.

People definitely envied them, that's for certain. Clary'd lost count of the number of women who changed their attitude towards her once they figured out Jace was her husband. He visited the studio often on his lunch breaks and always brought some kind of gift with him, whether it be flowers or chocolates or stuffed animals. His surprise visits always garnered attention. Customers would often stop and stare, and mothers of the children she taught would offer stolen glances here and there. But none of it fazed Clary. She'd simply drop whatever she was doing to accept his gift of the day and bask in his calming presence. Her employees repeatedly made fun of her for how much she blushed and giggled when he came around, but she knew most of them would trade places with her in a heartbeat.

And when she crashed his training sessions to bring him donuts or other snacks, his reaction was just the same. The kids loved it when she visited and helped out with training. She and Jace were apparently legends around there—their history as Agents and the missions they accomplished still discussed among the classes of Trainees. Something about those brief visits and little gifts just worked for them. It was one constant that they could always depend on.

If anyone asked her now what the secret to a long lasting marriage was, she wouldn't have been able to tell them. Yeah, she could say "just take things day by day" or "communication is key", but every couple was different. All she knew was that she loved her husband unconditionally and always would, no matter what obstacles stood in their way.

"Baby?"

Clary locked eyes with Jace once again. "Hmmm?"

He grinned. "You did that thing where you fly away in your own head. Where were you just now?"

"Just thinking about us." She rested her head against his. "Being with you all these years has just been . . . a breath of fresh air." A small smile tugged at her lips. " _This_ is what I believe being in love is supposed to feel like."

Jace made a sound deep in his throat and leaned in to kiss her lips before suddenly pulling away, taking a few steps back. Then he reached out, his hand curling around hers. "Come on."

Removing her glasses, Clary stood from her stool, allowing him to pull her forward. She laughed. "Where are we going?"

One of his arms slid around her waist, both of their hands now clasped together at their sides. "Nowhere. Just—dance with me for a second."

She looked up at him, confused. "But there's no music."

"We'll make our own music," he said simply.

Clary rolled her eyes and began to sway with him. "Such the romantic," she murmured, her free hand moving to rest on his shoulder.

Before either of them could speak again, a crash sounded from upstairs, then:

"JJ, give me back my phone!"

There was a pause followed by more footsteps. "Hey _Scott_. Sorry, Val can't come to the phone right now. She's too busy shaving her armpits."

"Oh, my God," Valerie screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"What's that, sis? You need more shaving cream? That's the third bottle this week."

There was more screaming and another crash, and Clary imagined that Valerie was now wrestling her brother for her phone. A few seconds passed before someone finally spoke again.

"Enjoy your phone call," JJ called out.

"Oh, screw you, Jonathan." The sound of Valerie's door slamming reverberated throughout the loft.

Clary let out an airy sigh. "And proper balance is restored."

Shaking his head in amusement, Jace let go of her hand and placed it on his shoulder with the other, both of his hands now resting on her hips as they continued to sway side to side. "You know, our anniversary is tomorrow."

"Actually, it's already midnight, so it's today. But, really, how could I forget?" she asked, nodding her head towards the painting in the hallway leading to their bedroom. Their son had somehow gotten a hand on that picture Jocelyn and Celine took of them the first day they met and managed to paint the entire picture on a large canvas as an early anniversary present. It was so beautiful that she and Jace couldn't help but stop and stare at it whenever they had the chance. It was mind-boggling as to why she'd never thought about painting it herself.

"I'm glad you remember, because I have a surprise planned," he said, grabbing her hand again to twirl her around before pulling her back to him.

"Jace, you didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "I don't have to do a lot of things, but I do, because it makes you happy."

Clary grabbed both of his hands and put some distance between them, immediately closing it to wrap her arms around his neck. "You make me happy."

Chuckling, Jace gripped her hips again and dipped his head down to press their mouths together. Then he rested his head against hers and smiled to himself. "I can't believe twenty-one years ago from today, I was called an asshole by some snarky redhead in my own doorway . . . and _loved_ it."

"What I can't believe even more is that I fell in love with an asshole that called me a Girl Scout," she teased.

He laughed. "Who would've thought back then that you'd become my wife?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just, past me has no idea what an amazing ride he's about to be in for." He continued to sway her. "Part of me wants to go back in time and experience all of this all over again, not changing a single thing. I want to feel the rush of emotions I got after our first kiss, I want to feel my heart skip a beat after you told me you loved me for the first time, I want to go back to that first night at the penthouse where you showed me how to make love, I even want to experience what it felt like to almost lose you and realize once again that I truly can't do any of this without you." He paused for a breath. "But if I'm being honest, I just want to go back to the very beginning so I can fall in love with you all over again."

"I'd do it all over again, too," she whispered, holding his stare. "Sometimes I feel like those days were some of the best of my life, despite how the mission ended. We're twenty-one years strong, but it feels like we've already been together our whole lives, and I hope to spend many more years embarrassing our children and dancing to no music in the middle of the night with you, because there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Grasping her face in his hands, he captured her lips with his, surprising her with yet another kiss. When he pulled away, he ran his fingers through her hair as he looked between both of her eyes. "Happy anniversary, baby."

She leaned into his touch and smiled. "Happy anniversary, asshole."

He went back to dancing with her. "Here's to one miracle I'll never question the universe for gracing me with."

Clary made a poor attempt at twirling him, but they managed, their laughs spurring them on. They may have been together for more years than some could keep up with, but Jace still made her feel like that teenage girl full of energy and light. There was no aging with him. Moments like these just proved that they could be young and dumb for as long as they wanted. In their minds, they'd always be those teenagers who fell in love without a care in the world.

She'd lost track of how long they spent dancing that night. For a while it felt like the world stopped just so they could live in this moment together. Jace pulled her in close, his hands grasping her hips just like he had that night of Isabelle's party. And as she began tracing random patterns on the back of his neck, Clary knew that they were both playing that song over again in their heads. Lowering his forehead to hers, Jace continued to move to the nonexistent rhythm, his golden eyes warm with adoration.

He let out a sigh. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" she asked.

"For everything," he told her. "For getting to know the real me and not the projection, for accepting my demons and loving me in spite of them, for believing in me and allowing us to live out this amazing future we planned for ourselves all those years ago." He pulled her in closer. "But most importantly, thank you for protecting me."

Clary threaded her hands into his hair, her eyes never leaving his. "Protecting you, Jace, has and always will be one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

One of his hands left her hip and he ran his thumb over her cheek. "God, I love you. So, so much. Time hasn't changed a thing."

"And it never will," she whispered back. "I love you, too, Jace."

Grinning, Jace spun them around and dipped her, knowing that it was one of her favorite moves. When she came back up, her hair whisking between them, he simply pulled her back into him and whispered the one worded question that'd somehow become their trademark, "Promise?"

She responded without even having to think. "Cross my heart."

They danced in complete silence after that, the memories brought back from their anniversary speaking for themselves. Stepping forward, Clary placed her cheek against his chest, her eyelids drifting shut as he rested his chin atop her head. And as she stood there, swaying with him in the dark glow of the moon, his heart beating calmly against her cheek, she was overcome with a sudden sense of nostalgia.

Jace was hers.

Her husband. Her lover. Her best friend. The light of her life. The father of her children. And so much more. Being able to spend her life with him made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world every single day. He truly had turned something she believed was broken into something beautiful, and for that, she couldn't have been more grateful.

And if she could give one word of advice to her sixteen-year-old self as she walked up the Herondale driveway at this point in time twenty-one years ago, she'd offer three simple words.

 _Wait for it._

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Let me know!**

 **A/N: Now, I know some things were left unsaid, but it was for a reason. You don't always get closure in life, and although it's frustrating at times, sometimes you just have to move on and live life in the now. I hope this chapter inspired you to someday go back to the very beginning and experience their journey all over again because this was one hell of a love story to write. Again, thank you all for sticking with me. I couldn't have done any of this without you. And for the last time, here's the chapter question,**

 **Chapter Question: Let's reminisce with this Dora-the-Explorer styled question. What was your favorite part of Protecting Jace? Favorite chapter? Favorite scene? Favorite line? My all time favorite part of this story has always been their first kiss (Chapter 12) So electric!**


End file.
